


Marauders. Part II

by Marta_K



Series: Marauders [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boxes of Orden, Death Eaters, F/M, Fix-It, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), War
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 171,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_K/pseuds/Marta_K
Summary: Вторая и заключительная часть о Мародерах.События описываются с момента их выпуска из школы и до решающей ночи 31 октября 1981.
Series: Marauders [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033971
Kudos: 1
Collections: Marauders





	1. Конец, или только начало?

_31 октября 1981 год_

Часы негромко пробили полночь, в очередной раз привлекая внимание Джеймса.

За окном стояла непривычная тишина, словно вся Годрикова Впадина вымерла.

Ему ужасно хотелось подойти к окну и выглянуть на улицу, но нельзя было лишний раз мелькать – заклятие Фиделиус уже спало, и за домом могли следить. Приходилось смирно сидеть на диване и делать вид, что он с интересом изучает журнал по квиддичу.

Только взгляд был направлен в одну точку и не шевелился, а сам он весь обратился в слух, прислушиваясь, что происходит в округе, и сжимая в руке палочку, пряча ее под обложкой журнала.

\- Господи, не могу больше, - громкий, чуть грубоватый шепот из кресла напротив.

Джеймс поднял голову и встретился взглядом с любимыми изумрудными глазами, в которых читалась нервозность и напряжение. На лбу Лили без конца выступала испарина, длинные волосы она постоянно перекидывала то на одну сторону, то на другую, в конце концов, собрав их в неаккуратный хвост.

\- Спокойно, Луни, - произнес Джеймс, взглянув на супругу.

\- Подобное ожидание хуже всего, - раздраженно сказала она.

В подтверждение слов Лили коротко гавкнул черный пес, лежащий возле камина.

\- Думаю, недолго осталось, - сказал Джеймс, переводя взгляд с Лили на пса и обратно.

Джеймс прекрасно понимал их волнение. Они уже не первый месяц практически безвылазно сидят дома. И сегодня, по их информации, всё должно решится. С самого утра они находятся в напряжении, в любой момент ожидая удара, хотя и знают, что Волан-де-Морт явится после полуночи.

\- Что, если… Сев?...

\- Нет, - перебил Джеймс, не дав закончить.

Он упрямо смотрел в зеленые глаза, прекрасно зная, что за мысли там прячутся. Все, все они боялись, что среди них есть предатель. Слухи об этом в Ордене давно ходят. Но сейчас уже было поздно для сомнений.

\- Всё будет хорошо, - произнес Джеймс, с уверенностью глядя на своих друзей. – План тысячу раз отработан.

Он переводил взгляд с одного на другого, и сам старался не подпускать страх и волнение, которые, казалось, готовы были захлестнуть с головой. Это раньше он перед каждой битвой испытывал азарт и предвкушение, а сейчас, когда в его жизни присутствовала не только Лили, но и Гарри, он стал куда осмотрительнее и осторожнее, стараясь продумывать каждый свой шаг.

Но не успел он подумать о любимой жене и сыне, как вдруг пес чуть слышно зарычал, вскинув голову и навострив уши. Лили тоже замерла, прислушиваясь. Она устремила на Джеймса пронзительный, испуганный взгляд, бледнея.

\- Их несколько… - едва слышно произнесла она. – Их пять… семь. Десять… двадцать…

Джеймс не мог услышать то, что слышит Ремус своим волчьим слухом, но вполне очевидно, что он уловил несколько хлопков трансгрессии. Хотя должен был быть один. Только лишь один. По их информации должен был быть один Волан-де-Морт. Их основный план на этом и строился.

Пес, тоже услышав, вскочил на ноги.

\- Нас предали, - громко прошептал Джеймс, чувствуя, как сердце ускоряет ритм. 

Не успел он предложение закончить, за окном пролетел крупный ворон, с шумом приземлившись на подоконник. А в следующее мгновение раздался взрыв, вышибающий входную дверь.


	2. Штаб Ордена Феникса

_Июль 1978 год_

В Блэкпуле стояла сырость и холод. Дожди не прекращались уже целую неделю, с моря постоянно дул сильный пронизывающий ветер, а небо было вечно затянуто черными тучами.

Сириус сидел в гостиной, пустым взглядом глядя на потухший камин и стараясь заглушить чувство, которое требовало напиться.

В поместье он уже третью неделю. И с каждым днем чувствует себя всё более паршиво.

Дальше гостиной он так и не прошел, полностью в ней обосновавшись. Он переживал, что если поднимется в спальню, просто с ума сойдет. Там всё ещё лежала одежда, которую она носила, а по полу были разбросаны десятки колдофото со счастливыми воспоминаниями. А Сириус и так был на грани.

Ему казалось, что со временем должно стать легче, но он каждой клеточкой тела ощущал ее нехватку.

Всё напоминало о ней. Абсолютно всё.

В воздухе отчетливо стоял ее запах. Стоило зажечь камин, и он словно ее призрак видел. Стоило музыку включить, и она звучала ее голосом. Стоило ему уснуть, и она сразу появлялась. Смотрела на него, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, и просила не отпускать.

Она снится ему каждую ночь. Каждый раз он ее видит, бежит к ней и добраться никак до нее не может. А она смотрит на него своими невероятными глазами и просит не отпускать, умоляет не делать этого. А он удержать не может. И вдруг, в последнюю секунду, ее рука всегда выскальзывает из его, и он просыпается. Просыпается без нее. Совершенно один. Один в пустом доме. Один во всем мире, в котором она оставила его.

Он невыносимо скучал по ней. И боль не уходила. Ни на секунду его не оставляла.

Временами ему казалось, что он скоро свихнется, если еще хотя бы сутки проведет в одиночестве и гробовой тишине.

Джеймс очень настойчиво предлагал ему жить у него. Да и когда Сириус пару раз приходил к ним на обед, миссис Поттер тоже уговаривала его остаться хотя бы на несколько дней.

Но Сириус не хотел их напрягать. Мистер Поттер, вернувшись из недавней командировки из Румынии, сильно заболел, и Сириус не хотел их тревожить лишний раз.

Но главная причина, конечно же, крылась в другом. Он не хотел надолго оставлять своё поместье. Всё-таки, в глубине души всё ещё тлела надежда, что Бланк вернется. И когда она вернётся, Сириус хотел встретить её.

Правда, с каждым днем ему становилось всё мучительнее оставаться здесь.

Разумом он понимал, что ждать Бланк не имеет никакого смысла. И только терзал себя всё больше, оставаясь в пустом огромном поместье. Всё больше он пропитывался ненавистью не только к ней самой, но и к этому дому.

Сириус вполне понимал, что Бланк уже давно могла бы вернуться. Прошло уже больше двух месяцев, как она его бросила. И Сириус не сомневался, ничто не мешало ей вернуться к нему.

Но, вполне очевидно, она предпочла ему француза. Сириус уже тысячи раз прокрутил в голове слова, которые Бланк когда-либо говорила о своем бывшем парне.

Слова о том, что она всегда будет любить его, что он всегда будет занимать особое место в ее сердце. Раньше Сириусу казалось, что она так говорила только для того, чтобы его побесить, но выходит, всё это было правдой. Выходит, она действительно его любит.

Потому что иначе Сириус не видел ни единой причины так долго задерживаться во Франции.

Иногда у него мелькала мысль отправиться за ней. Но он даже не знал в каком направлении искать её. Где живет этот француз он и представить не мог, и по понятным причинам у Бланк тоже не узнал этот вопрос.

Его раздирали противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны, не хотелось в очередной — тысячный, раз унижаться и бежать за ней, умоляя ее вернуться. Он боялся выглядеть жалким и боялся получить отказ — это его окончательно бы убило. Он не сомневался, он бы не пережил, если бы она снова ушла. И с другой стороны, ему хотелось найти её, уничтожить этого француза и силой, если она будет сопротивляться, вернуть ее себе. Потому что он и дня в своей жизни не хотел быть без нее.

Временами внутренний голос говорил, что она не возвращается так долго, потому что влипла в неприятности. Или, возможно, ему просто хотелось верить в это. Хотелось найти для нее любое оправдание, почему она не возвращается, кроме того, что она его попросту разлюбила.

Но Регулусу удалось его убедить, что Пожиратели не начнут за ней охоту, получив от нее то, что им надо. Да и Сириус сам видел, что Пожиратели сейчас заняты другим.

Нападения не прекращались. И ему не терпелось тоже поучаствовать в сражениях. Он всей душой жаждал броситься в бой, чтобы заглушить все внутренние страдания. Заглушить внутренний голос, который беспрестанно ныл.

Но Дамблдор молчал. В последний их день в школе, он сказал им, что свяжется с ними, но шла третья неделя, а никаких сообщений не поступало.

***

— Бродяга!

Тишину разрезал громкий голос Джеймса.

Сразу поднявшись с дивана, Сириус направился в холл навстречу другу.

— Как дела? — спросил Джеймс, проходя в комнату и окидывая ее внимательным взглядом, выискивая следы пьянок.

Да, Сириус не отрицал, после его запоя в «Кабаньей голове» у него возникли некоторые проблемы с алкоголем. В школе ему помогал Джеймс, не давая притрагиваться к выпивке. Сейчас он сам старался не упасть в эту пропасть, напоминая себе, что ему надо быть в сознании — в любой момент может вызвать Дамблдор на сражение с Пожирателями. Ну и налегал на сигареты. Курить Сириус стал значительно больше, что, всё-таки, было гораздо лучше, чем если бы он злоупотреблял алкоголем.

— Нормально, — ответил Сириус.

Джеймс бросил на него взгляд, полный сомнений. Он явно что-то заподозрил. Но Сириус хоть и страдал весь предыдущий день похмельем, а выглядел всё равно свежим.

Сириус потянулся к столику, где у него лежали сигареты, и хотел уже спросить о последних новостях, как вдруг Джеймс воскликнул, прищурившись, глядя на его руку:

— Что там у тебя?

Сириус тут же одернул рукав, скривив лицо.

— Ничего, — раздраженно бросил он, падая на диван и доставая сигарету.

Пару дней назад он всё-таки не сдержался и напился. От скуки ходил гулять по Блэкпулу и сам не заметил, как его занесло в джазовый бар, где они пару раз были с Бланк. После десятой пина-колады он потерял счет коктейлям. Память напрочь отбило.

И следующее мгновение он помнил, как выходит из бара, сильно шатаясь, и тут его взгляд останавливается на вывеске тату-салона. Он сразу разозлился. Ведь еще зимой он предлагал Бланк сделать татуировки. Но она в очередной раз высказала свое фи, сказав, что это безвкусица.

А Сириус сразу вспомнил, что решил делать всё ей назло и направился прямиком в салон.

Следующий момент, который сохранился в памяти — он сидит в темном помещении и раздумывает, что бы набить и на каком месте. Хотелось сделать что-то такое, что ненавидела она, и что всей душой любил он. Но на ум ничего не шло.

На этом его воспоминания заканчиваются.

Очнулся Сириус только к следующему вечеру у себя дома, лежа на диване прямо в верхней одежде и уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Проснулся он от того, что запястье правой руки неприятно свербило и чесалось.

С трудом сев на диване, он снял с себя куртку, взглядом сразу натыкаясь на татуировку. Ругаясь сквозь зубы, он смотрел на букву «S», набитую в форме змеи.

— Ты татуировку сделал? — весело усмехнулся Джеймс, против его воли, хватая его за руку и задирая рукав рубашки. Он мгновение пялится на букву «S», выражая всевозможные эмоции на лице, а потом поднимает взгляд на Сириуса, с притворной улыбкой и с трудом скрываемой жалость в глазах, которую так ненавидит Сириус. — Это в честь Салазара Слизерина? — спрашивает Джеймс, не натурально усмехаясь.

— Да, в честь него, — зло отвечает Сириус, выдергивая свою руку и опуская рукав. Прикурив сигарету, он спрашивает: — Есть новости? Осточертело сидеть на месте.

— На самом деле, — воодушевленно отвечает Джеймс, мгновенно поменявшись в лице. — Новости есть! Вечером собрание Ордена!

Сириус замер, вытаращившись на друга.

— Наконец-то! — воскликнул он, впервые за последние пару недель чувствуя предвкушение чего-то захватывающего. — Где оно будет?

Джеймс порылся в кармане и достал узкую полоску пергамента, протягивая ее Сириусу:

— Вот, мне это Грюм сегодня передал.

Как они успели узнать, Грюм тоже состоял в Ордене Феникса и был кем-то вроде правой руки Дамблдора.

Сириус взял пергамент и увидел адрес, выведенный аккуратным красивым почерком директора. Судя по адресу, это была квартира, которая находилась в одном из центральных районов Лондона.

— Чей это дом?

— Не знаю, — задумчиво ответил Джеймс, — какого-то парня по имени Леви Кацман.

Сириусу не терпелось отправиться по указанному адресу, хотя до встречи было еще пару часов.

Он хотел предложить другу отправиться туда вместе прямо сейчас, но Джеймс сказал, что ему надо еще забрать Лили. Договорившись встретиться через полчаса возле указанного дома, Джеймс его оставил.

Едва Джеймс за порог вышел, в доме вновь воцарилась удушающая тишина.

Сириусу было жаль, что Джеймс отказался переехать к нему, когда он его об этом просил. Он на него очень рассчитывал.

Но Джеймсу было совершенно некогда с ним возиться и развлекать его, не давая захлебнуться в своем горе и злости, а Сириус его вполне понимал и потому не настаивал.

У Джеймса и Лили в сентябре планируется свадьба, а сейчас он вовсю готовится к поступлению в Мракоборческий центр, целыми днями пропадая в Министерстве на подготовительных курсах.

Сириус быстро смирился с новостью, что они поженятся. В конце концов, к этому всё и шло последние несколько лет. Возможно, он не рассчитывал, что это случится прямо после школы. С другой стороны, он не видел ни одной причины, почему бы им не жениться. Он был искренне рад за друга. Лили он уважал и ценил, и считал, что Джеймсу с ней очень повезло.

Вот на Эванс всегда можно положиться, уж она-то точно не свалит, бросив тебя одного.

Не вытерпев в тишине и десяти минут, Сириус поднялся и направился на выход из дома.

***

Джеймс и Лили, как и всегда, опоздали, заставив Сириуса лишний раз нервничать и злиться. Он уже подумывал в одиночку отправиться в указанную квартиру, как эта парочка трансгрессировала в условленное место.

Дом Леви Кацмана находился на улице Мюррей Гров в живописном районе Хокстон, известным множеством баров, которые работали круглые сутки.

Быстро отыскав шестой дом, они вошли внутрь.

Его квартира находилась на третьем — последнем, этаже. На лестничной площадке находилась единственная дверь, в которую Джеймс тут же постучал.

Дверь открылась спустя пару мгновений, показав им хозяина дома. Леви Кацман был худощавый и не выше ста шестидесяти сантиметров ростом. Черные волосы разделены на ровный аккуратный пробор, а над верхней губой тонкие черные усы, прилизанные волосок к волоску и приведенные в такой же идеальный порядок, что и на голове. Он носил очки в тонкой оправе и узкие брюки с рубашкой, из-за которых он выглядел еще меньше.

По нему очень трудно было определить возраст. С равной вероятностью Сириус мог бы сказать, что человеку перед ним может быть как двадцать, так и сорок лет.

Окинув их внимательным взглядом, Кацман произнес, задержавшись взглядом на Сириусе:

— Полагаю, Сириус Блэк, — он перевел взгляд на Джеймса и Лили и добавил: — Джеймс Поттер и Лили Эванс?

— Привет! — хором произнесли Джеймс и Лили.

— А ты, полагаю, Леви Кацман? — в его же тоне произнес Сириус.

Он кивнул и сухо добавил:

— Приятно познакомиться.

Кацман отступил в сторону, приглашая их внутрь.

Не задерживаясь в длинном узком коридоре, он сразу провел их в просторную светлую гостиную.

В его квартире царил безупречный порядок, и, к удивлению Сириуса, напрочь отсутствовали все запахи. Где бы Сириус не бывал, а в каждом доме всегда пахло по-особенному, что он с легкостью улавливал обостренным нюхом, но в доме Кацмана не было ни единого запаха. Очевидно, он держит квартиру в стерильной чистоте.

В гостиной, на кресле с высокой спинкой, кто-то сидел. Скрывшись за широкой развернутой газетой, виднелись только длинные ноги девушки, обтянутые джинсами и закинутые одна на другую.

Сириус, вслед за друзьями, устроился на диване. Сириус и Лили смирно сидели, и только Джеймс, сидящий между ними, без конца ерзал на месте, бросая нетерпеливые взгляды на девушку в кресле напротив.

— Па́зори, — позвал Кацман, остановившись возле кресла. — Познакомься…

Она медленно опустила газету, показав вначале макушку и глаза, а потом вовсе сложила газету и убрала ее на стол.

Взглянув на них, она чуть заметно улыбнулась. Пазори была едва ли старше них, и Сириус сразу отметил, что в Хогвартсе она не училась. Иначе он бы ее обязательно запомнил. У нее были короткие, чуть ниже подбородка, светлые волосы с легкой рыжиной, крупной волной спускающиеся вниз, на заостренном лице заметно выделялись неестественно большие светло-карие глаза.

— Это Сириус Блэк, — начал представлять их Кацман, — Джеймс Поттер и Лили Эванс. А это Пазори.

— Привет, — дружелюбно произнесла Эванс.

— Привет, — Пазори улыбнулась ей в ответ, излишне задержав на ней взгляд.

Лили указала на газету, лежащую на столе, и спросила:

— Это американская газета?

Сириус даже не успел удивиться, как она успела это углядеть.

— Верно, — Пазори уже более заинтересованно на нее посмотрела. Выдержав паузу, будто сомневаясь — говорить ли, она добавила: — Читаю новости из дома.

— Ты из Америки? — восторженно выпалил Джеймс.

— Да, родилась я в городе Джексонвилл, штат Флорида.

— Класс, — протянул Джеймс. — Ты училась в Ильверморни?

Пазори кивнула и сказала:

— На факультете Птица-гром.

— И что он означает?

Она вдруг хитро улыбнулась и произнесла, с отчетливым блеском в глазах:

— Факультет авантюристов и искателей приключений.

— Очевидно, именно благодаря этому ты и попала в Англию? — с улыбкой спросила Лили.

— Наверное, — пожав плечами, ответила она. — После окончания школы я поступила в Американскую школу аврората. Прошла учебу, проработала пару лет. А зимой к нам поступило сообщение из вашего Министерства, с просьбой направить добровольцев на борьбу с Волан-де-Мортом. Я сразу согласилась. И уже в феврале была в Англии. Познакомилась с Грюмом, а месяц спустя и с Дамблдором.

Сириус размышлял, что же толкнуло ее оставить родной дом и так далеко уехать. У них в Англии катастрофически не хватало людей для борьбы с Волан-де-Мортом, а она приехала на помощь с другого континента.

Но, возможно, для нее это была лишь «авантюра».

— И как ты на это решилась? — спросил Джеймс. — На переезд. Не жаль было бросать дом и семью?

Лили ощутимо пихнула того в бок за беспардонный вопрос — возможно, у Пазори ни дома, ни семьи нет. Но она не смутилась, и ответила:

— Конечно, дома был крупный скандал. Но мне надоело отсиживаться в Штатах. Кроме мелких преступников, торгующих сомнительными темными артефактами низкого качества, никого интересного нет. А у вас тут редкий экземпляр, настоящий маньяк, — с улыбкой добавила она.

Джеймс расплылся в точно такой же нездоровой улыбке в ответ, понимая ее без лишних слов. Впрочем, Сириус тоже их понимал. Разумеется, ему хотелось в первую очередь избавить родную страну от тирании Волан-де-Морта, но он не отрицал, что предстоящие сражения поднимали в нем смесь из предвкушения, любопытства и адреналина.

Лили, в ответ на рассказ Пазори, вкратце пересказали их историю — где они учились и как попали в Орден. Ее рассказ без конца поправлял Джеймс, вставляя комментарии к месту и не к месту.

— Леви, — скромно произнесла Лили, посмотрев на хозяина дома, который сидел в другом кресле и со скучающим видом их слушал, — а ты… вы не расскажете о себе?

Он перевел на нее взгляд, поправив очки, и ответил:

— Я родился во Франции и окончил Шармбатон.

Сириус не смог скрыть отвращение, которое сразу отразилось на его лице. Но Кацман, к счастью, этого не заметил. Или сделал вид, что не заметил.

— До недавнего времени работал в Международном Европейском Департаменте консультантом по международным связям. В Англию меня пригласил профессор Дамблдор.

Подобная должность была очень высокой и уважаемой, получить которую явно не просто. И Сириус не понимал, что могло толкнуть такого человека, как Кацман, отказаться от этой работы, чтобы присоединиться к Дамблдору. Это было довольно подозрительно.

Кацман вообще вызывал в нем исключительно напряжение и подозрение. Сириус на подсознательном уровне ему не доверял, сам не зная, чем конкретно это вызвано.

Но не успел он над этим толком задуматься, раздался звонок в дверь. Не спеша поднявшись из кресла, Кацман направился в прихожую.

— Привет, Леви!

Сириус сразу узнал знакомый голос. А следом в гостиную вошла и его обладательница.

— Боже, кого я вижу, — радостно проговорила она, окинув их взглядом.

— Доркас! — воскликнула Лили и вскочила с дивана, чтобы обнять давнюю знакомую.

Доркас Медоуз была их хорошей приятельницей. Она была близкой подругой Эммелины, тоже училась на Когтевране и закончила Хогвартс на два года раньше них.

Будучи на пятом курсе Сириус даже пытался заполучить ее в ряды своих девиц, но, сразу потерпев неудачу, бросил это дело. В то время гормоны напрочь свели его с ума, и он не желал и дня тратить на ухаживания и ожидания.

Но, тем не менее, Сириусу она нравилась, и он всегда с уважением к ней относился. Доркас была весьма привлекательной за счет необычной внешности. Она обладала темно-смуглой кожей, выразительными глазами с извечным цепким прищуром и черными, сильно-вьющимися волосами, которые она всегда убирала в высокий хвост. При своем относительно невысоком росте, она все равно выделялась на фоне других. Но помимо яркой внешности, Медоуз являлась поистине выдающейся волшебницей, и была лучшей в своем выпуске.

Как только Лили и Доркас закончили делиться последними новостями, Джеймс спросил у нее:

— Скорее бы уже со всеми познакомиться. Сегодня будет весь Орден?

— Нет, конечно, — улыбнулась ему Доркас. — Только боевой отряд. С остальными Дамблдор нас не знакомит, сам понимаешь, это не безопасно, — Доркас перевела прищуренный взгляд на Кацмана и добавила: — Хотя для некоторых и делают исключение.

Сириус тоже поднял на него взгляд, успев заметить, что тот одарил Медоуз ледяным взглядом. Он ожидал, что Кацман это как-то прокомментирует, но тот молчал, очевидно, не планируя лишний раз открывать рот.

Вскоре пришел и Ремус, а вслед за ним Фрэнк и Алиса.

— Алиса, тебя тоже пригласили?! — радостно воскликнул Джеймс. — Почему мне ничего не сказала?!

— Я же не знала, что ты тоже в Ордене состоишь!

Алиса и Джеймс последние пару недель каждый день проводили вместе на подготовительных курсах. Джеймс уже стал считать ее своей хорошей подругой, а Сириусу это не нравилось. Он даже в один момент успел пожалеть, что намеренно завалил все экзамены и отказался от карьеры мракоборца. Так он хотя бы постоянно был рядом с другом, а сейчас остался совсем один.

Как самые болтливые, Джеймс и Алиса могли не затыкаться круглые сутки, но Кацман им даже начать не дал. Он поднялся из своего кресла, и в комнате мгновенно наступила тишина.

— Итак, раз все новички в сборе, можно приступать, — произнес Кацман, оглядев равнодушным взглядом Сириуса, Джеймса и Лили, Ремуса и остановившись на Алисе.

— Приступать к чему? — не понял Джеймс.

— Мне необходимо ввести вас в курс дела.

— А почему это не сделает Дамблдор? — поинтересовался Сириус. Впрочем, ему было плевать, кто будет «вводить его в курс дела», но Кацман нравился ему всё меньше и меньше.

— Очевидно, потому что менее приятные дела он может поручить другим, — с холодом в голосе ответил Кацман. Он повернулся ко всем новеньким и произнес: — Как вы знаете, глава Ордена Феникса — профессор Дамблдор. Если его нет, руководит всем Аластор Грюм. Их приказы мы исполняем сразу, без лишних пререканий и обсуждений. Никакой самодеятельности и отхождения от плана. Ясно?

Все ему дружно кивнули, помимо Сириуса, который лишь недовольно смотрел на Кацмана.

— И как вам наверняка сообщили, — продолжил Кацман, — Орден состоит из нескольких подразделений. Конкретно вы состоите в боевом отряде. Чем занимаются другие, вас не должно ни касаться, ни интересовать. Если вдруг потребуется ваша помощь в другой сфере, вам непременно дадут знать.

Кацман говорил без единой эмоции на лице, не выражая свои чувства ни взглядом, ни тоном. Но Сириус все равно ощущал исходящие от него самодовольство и чувство превосходства над ними, словно он с идиотами говорит.

— Начнем с того, кто состоит в боевом отряде Ордене Феникса и с кем непосредственно вам придется работать ближайшее время, — сказал Кацман и кивком головы указал на Доркас и Фрэнка. — Как я понял, Медоуз и Лонгботтома вы уже знаете. Также у нас есть Гидеон и Фабиан Пруэтты, Стерджис Подмор, Эдгар Боунс, Оберлин Вуд, Дедалус Дингл и Карадок Дирборн. Все они в данный момент исполняют поручения Ордена.

После этого Кацман сразу перешел к информации об известных им Пожирателях Смерти. Он называл одну фамилию за другой, но Сириусу они ровным счетом ни о чем не говорили.

— Большинство из них, — пояснил Кацман, — бывшие союзники Грин-де-Вальда, которых Волан-де-Морт переманил на свою сторону. Если вы о них не слышали, не переживайте, в ближайшее время вам удастся познакомиться с ними лично.

Как пояснил Кацман, именно эти люди чаще всего устраивают бессмысленные нападения на маглов и маглорожденных.

— Но среди них есть и всем известные личности, — продолжал он. — Рудольфус, Рабастан и Беллатриса Лестрейндж…

Взгляд Кацмана на мгновение остановился на Сириусе. А у него и без этого взгляда вспыхнула злость в груди. Расквитаться с Беллой он был обязан по многим личным причинам.

— …а также Антонин Долохов, — сказал Кацман. — Однако, к нам поступили достоверные сведения, что Долохова сейчас в стране нет. Возможно, он вернулся на родину, но списывать его со счетов пока рано.

Сириус всё думал о Беллатрисе и мести, которую он свершит, вполуха слушая Кацмана. Он продолжал говорить о том, что все вышеупомянутые — единственные, кто действует в открытую и не скрывает, что поддерживает Волан-де-Морта. И, разумеется, все они превосходно скрывались. За всё это время выследить и поймать их так и не удалось. И единственное, где они пересекались с Орденом, это поле боя.

— Нам также достоверно известно, что Волан-де-Морта поддерживают старшие Нотт, Эйвери, Лестрейндж, Розье и Мальсибер. Однако эти люди еще ни разу не дали повода для ареста и ни разу не мелькали в сражениях. И вообще ведут себя как самые добропорядочные волшебники, если не считать их редких расистских высказываний на публике.

Кацман пояснил, что за этими людьми идет круглосуточная слежка. Как и за их детьми, четверо из которых в этом году окончили Хогвартс, велось постоянное наблюдение. Вполне очевидно, что если их отцы поддерживали Волан-де-Морта, то они вскоре вступят в ряды Пожирателей.

— Также у нас множество подозреваемых, — продолжал говорить Кацман.

В число подозреваемых входило уже куда больше людей, но Сириус среди них знал только Люциуса Малфоя, Кристиана Гринграсса и Торфина Роули. Всех этих людей он не раз встречал в детстве на ненавистных приемах.

На возмущение Джеймса, почему этих людей не попросят показать чистые руки, Кацман, подавив тяжелый вздох, с заумным видом ответил, что поправку Крауча, разрешающую лично Грюму требовать «показать чистые руки», не одобрили. И сейчас по-прежнему, чтобы убедиться, что человек чист, необходимо собрать с дюжину подписей различных начальников и руководителей со всех инстанций Министерства. А большую часть из этих должностей как раз таки занимают предполагаемые Пожиратели, либо же люди, которые могут находиться под Империусом.

— На данный момент, — продолжал Кацман, — самый действенный способ — ловить их на месте преступления. Собственно, именно таким образом уже заполнили целый этаж в Азкабане.

— Разве к ним не должны применять поцелуй дементора? — поинтересовался Сириус. — Если уже доказана их причастность.

— В том-то и дело, что причастность некоторых не доказана, — пояснил Кацман. — Часть преступников, что нам удается поймать в ходе сражения, Черную Метку не носят. Как мы полагаем, основная часть армии Волан-де-Морта подобной чести не удостоилась. А нет Метки — нет поцелуя.

Сириус на это только недовольно усмехнулся, а в голове невольно Регулус всплыл. Сириус всей душой надеялся, что брату хватит мозгов не лезть в сражения.

— А те немногие, у кого Метка есть, ждут суда, — тем временем продолжал Кацман. — Все они утверждают, что находились под действием Империуса…

— Почему нельзя использовать Сыворотку правды? — перебил Джеймс.

— Потому что это запрещено законом…

— Как будто кто-то бы заметил, если бы ему дали воду с парой капель Сыворотки, — негромко произнес Сириус.

— … но также потому, — продолжал Кацман, не повышая голос, — что они умирают от нее.

— То есть… как? — удивилась Лили.

— Те, у кого есть Метка, при принятии Сыворотки правды, мгновенно умирают. Мы испытывали ее уже на троих. И три раза результат один. Вероятно, Волан-де-Морт это предусмотрел. Возможно, он вливает им какой-то яд, который активируется при принятии Сыворотки. Возможно, он воздействует на них через Метку. Этого мы не знаем.

— А если использовать Омут Памяти? — поинтересовалась Алиса, а Джеймс ей громко поддакнул, заслужив недовольный и, с трудом прикрытый, ревнивый взгляд Сириуса. — Можно вытянуть из них мысли и посмотреть.

— Это ненадежно, — устало сказал Кацман, вновь глянув на них с таким видом, словно пятилетним объясняет, почему трава зеленая. — Человеческий мозг так устроен, что со временем способен невольно подменять некоторые воспоминания. С течением времени ни одно воспоминание не остается в первозданном виде. Память человека, и особенно волшебника, весьма пластична. Она складывается из эмоциональных, чувственных и интеллектуальных элементов, и является самым ненадежным источником информации. И это не говоря о том, что перед нами может оказаться легилимент, который не только покажет нам ложные воспоминания, но может ввести нас в заблуждение или вовсе подставит нас. Поэтому, вполне логично, что Министерство такими методами не пользуется.

Возразить на это было нечего. И Кацман, выждав еще мгновение, ожидая, что кто-то всё-таки оспорит его слова, продолжил.

Как оказалось, у Ордена не было практически никакой информации о том, чем занимаются Пожиратели Смерти и какой их дальнейший план. Всё, что в настоящий момент делала банда Волан-де-Морта, это устраивала массовые беспорядки и убийства.

Однако, вполне очевидно, что это не вся их деятельность. Пожиратели проникали в Министерство и пытались занять высокие должности, и часто — вполне успешно. Правда, благодаря стараниям Ордена, там у них всё шло не особо гладко. В Министерстве царила напряженная обстановка и шла невидимая война.

Но, как сказал Кацман, этот момент их волновать не должен. Их должна волновать другая война, которая развернулась на всей территории Англии. Война, которая идет в открытую, и где гибнут десятки маглов и маглорожденных.

Это было их основной задачей — быть готовым в любой час дня и ночи прибыть на место сражения.

— А также мы постоянно должны вести наблюдение за подозреваемыми, — добавил он, вновь оглядев их. — Работаем мы небольшими группами, а наблюдение всегда ведем в паре, в редких случаях — в одиночку, — его взгляд остановился на Ремусе, и он произнес: — Люпин, ты в группе с Медоуз и Дирборном.

Ремус ему кивнул, а Доркас радостно улыбнулась Ремусу, вполголоса сказав, что ему очень повезло — их команда с Карадоком самая лучшая.

Кацман, тем временем, посмотрел на Алису.

— Стоун, ты с Лонгботтомом и Подмором.

Алиса тоже не сдержала счастливой улыбки, переплетая пальцы с Фрэнком. Сириус на это только глаза закатил — как будто кто-то сомневался, что их в одну группу отправят.

— Поттер, Эванс, — произнес Кацман, посмотрев на них, — вы оба с Пруэттами.

Джеймс покосился на Сириуса и уже хотел что-то сказать, но Кацман его опередил:

— Блэк, ты со мной и с Пазори.

Сириусу не хотелось быть с ним в команде. Ему хотелось быть в команде с Джеймсом, ну или с Ремусом. Но, очевидно, команда не могла полностью состоять из новеньких, а Сириус не собирался просить Джеймса выбирать между ним и Лили.

— Расслабься, Сириус, — громко усмехнулась Пазори, явно заметив его напряжение и злость на лице. — Что бы не говорила Доркас, но лучшая команда — наша.

Сириус бросил на нее взгляд, полный сомнения.

— С Леви очень даже хорошо работать, когда он не занудствует, — добавила она, мимолетно взглянув на Кацмана, который поджал губы, но никак не переменился в лице. — А сражаться рядом с ним — одно удовольствие.

— Благодарю за столь лестную оценку, — ровным тоном произнес Кацман, глянув на Пазори. — Но не будем отвлекаться, — Кацман вновь устремил взгляд на новеньких. — Как вы уже догадались, эта квартира — наш штаб. Сюда вы можете приходить в любое время, двери для вас всегда открыты. И это единственное безопасное место, где мы можем собираться все вместе. На штаб наложены всевозможные защитные чары, которые накладывал профессор Дамблдор. А также штаб закрыт от сов. Письма друг другу мы не направляем, — четко проговорил Кацман, пристально глядя в глаза каждому новичку, проверяя, доходит ли до них смысл. — Ни сокрытые чарами, ни написанные рунами или зашифрованные любым другим способом. Все сообщения, касательно дел Ордена, мы направляем исключительно через патронус. Насколько я знаю, вы все уже умеете его вызывать? — уточнил он, в очередной раз их оглядев.

Все ему утвердительно ответили, и только Сириус, скривившись, отвел взгляд в сторону. Из-за переполняющей его злости и ненависти в последнее время у него возникли трудности с вызовом телесного патронуса.

— Но когда будете отправлять патронус, — продолжал Кацман, — десять раз подумайте, что говорите. Потому что человек, которому вы направляете сообщение, может быть окружен или Пожирателями, или самим Волан-де-Мортом.

Убедившись, что до всех дошел смысл сказанного, Кацман продолжил:

— В сражениях вы можете использовать любые чары, помимо Непростительных и темных, — пояснил Кацман, вновь окинув их взглядом и задержавшись на Сириусе. — Опускаться до их уровня нам… не рекомендуется. Однако, даже обыкновенной Левиосой можно принести серьезный ущерб. Используйте свою фантазию. Поверьте, если кто-то из Пожирателей умрёт, никто горевать не будет, — немного подумав, он добавил: — Правда, Грюм любит устраивать им допросы. Некоторые, бывает, раскалываются. Поэтому, если есть возможность взять Пожирателя в плен, берите. Но. Если выбор стоит между вашей жизнью и его, даже не раздумывайте, — сурово закончил он.

Сириус заметил, как на этих словах переглянулись Джеймс и Лили. Конечно, им всем всегда говорили, что любое убийство безвозвратно калечит душу. Да и такие люди, как Поттер и Эванс даже и в мыслях не могут допустить, чтобы убить кого-то. Любое убийство оставляет отпечаток. И они явно не хотят марать себя такими поступками.

А вот Сириусу было совсем не жаль Пожирателей. Возможно, он их слишком хорошо знал, успев лично с ними пообщаться. И потому знал, что кроме смерти Пожиратели ничего больше не заслуживали.

Пока Сириус отвлекся на свои нерадостные мысли, Кацман перешел к их подготовке. Он говорил, что они должны безупречно владеть дезиллюминационными чарами, защитными и атакующими самого высокого уровня. А также неплохо было бы знать заживляющие и простейшие целительские чары. Поскольку целый и невредимый со сражений не уходит никто.

— И еще, — произнес Кацман и замолчал на короткое мгновение. — В ближайшие дни Орден ещё расширится. Поэтому, собираться здесь будет нам тесновато, — он безэмоциональным взглядом окинул комнату. — Так что, если у вас есть вариант, где можно было бы устроить штаб, дайте знать.

Сириус снова отвел взгляд. Его поместье идеально бы подошло для штаба. Да и ему значительно легче было бы, если бы дома всё время кто-то находился.

Но если он отдаст поместье под штаб, Дамблдор сразу наложит на него всевозможную защиту. И в этом случае, Бланк не сможет ни внутрь попасть, ни найти его. А Сириус еще не готов был так скоро прощаться с надеждой, что она вернется.

Когда предложений не поступило, Кацман объявил об окончании собрания и сказал, что о следующей встрече их всех проинформируют.

— Блэк, задержись, — произнес Кацман, когда все уже толпились в прихожей, прощаясь.

Сириус, переглянувшись с Джеймсом, попрощался с ним и договорился встретиться на следующий день.

Когда в квартире остались только Сириус, Пазори и Кацман, последний сказал:

— В нашей группе также состоит Оберлин Вуд. И он сейчас ведет наблюдение за старшим Лестрейнджем. Утром его пост займете вы с Пазори.

— Хорошо, — ответил Сириус.

Кацман вдруг замолк, вглядываясь в его лицо.

— Не возникнет проблем из-за того, что тебе придется следить за… родственниками?

Сириус мгновенно вскипел, устремив на Кацмана злобный взгляд.

— Лестрейнджи мне не родственники, — он даже не попытался скрыть злость в голосе. — И вообще, никто из них мне не родня.

Кацман и бровью не повел на его гнев, и ответил:

— Это замечательно. Нам сюрпризы не нужны.

Сириус только прошипел сквозь зубы что-то нецензурное. Ему вдруг очень захотелось курить. Но не успел он спросить, где это можно сделать, Кацман произнес:

— Мне нужно знать, что ты владеешь всеми необходимыми чарами.

— Экзамен будешь мне устраивать? — грубо поинтересовался Сириус. — Могу диплом об окончании школы показать.

— Видишь ли, — вкрадчиво произнес Кацман, у которого вновь ни один мускул на лице не дрогнул, — когда мы работаем в команде, мы прикрываем друг друга. Мы должны доверять друг другу, как себе, и знать, что в случае опасности, напарник прикроет.

Сириус всем нутром чувствовал, что уж Кацман явно никому не доверяет и надеется только на себя. Впрочем, как и Сириус. Он не собирался доверять ни Кацману, ни Пазори, ни Вуду.

— Я не подведу, — уверенно произнес Сириус, прямо глядя в его глаза.

— Очень на это надеюсь, — ответил Кацман, также прямо и не моргая глядя в ответ. — А теперь покажи свой патронус.

Сириус замер на мгновение. Кацман, выходит, все-таки увидел его недовольство, когда тот говорил о патронусах, и явно что-то заподозрил.

— Для чего? — неестественно усмехнулся Сириус. — Узнаете, когда будет необходимость. Пожиратели его не умеют вызывать, и вряд ли патронус можно подделать…

— Мы должны знать, как он выглядит, — отрезал Кацман.

— Ладно! — выпалил Сириус, лихорадочно соображая, как ему еще отвертеться. — Но вы первые!

Кацман тонко усмехнулся. Кажется, это было его первое проявление эмоций за весь вечер.

— Пазори, — он кивнул своей напарнице.

Все те пару секунд, что она поднималась из кресла, Сириус беспардонно пялился на ее длинные ноги. Пазори была очень высокой, однозначно не ниже него самого. Кацман же, стоя между ними, едва доставал им по плечи.

Достав палочку, Пазори произнесла:

— Экспекто Патронум!

Из кончика ее палочки тут же вырвалось светящееся серебристое облако, которое сжалось и приобрело форму небольшого ежа.

Лицо Пазори тут же смягчилось, а на губах вдруг появилась легкая улыбка, когда ёж устремился к своей хозяйке. Она палочкой направила его в сторону Сириуса, и сказала, обращаясь к своему патронусу:

— Познакомься, это Сириус Блэк. Вы сейчас часто будете видеться.

У Сириуса невольно улыбка дрогнула на губах. Всё-таки, присутствие такой светлой и сильной магии, как патронус, ощутимо влияло на настроение.

— Давай, Леви, теперь ты, — сказала Пазори, когда ёж растворился в воздухе.

Кацман, подняв палочку, прошептал заклинание.

Подавив тяжелый вздох, Сириус отшатнулся к стене, освобождая место под патронус, который стремительно разрастался в размерах.

— Слон… — шепотом произнес Сириус, глядя на величественных размеров слона, который занимал абсолютно все свободное пространство в комнате. Слон был настолько яркий и реальный, что Сириусу казалось еще немного, и он услышит его трубный рёв.

— Обожаю эти обалделые взгляды, когда ты свой патронус демонстрируешь, — произнесла Пазори, посмотрев на Кацмана, на губах которого вновь скользнула тонкая усмешка, когда он встретился с ней взглядом.

А Сириус, приняв привычный недовольный вид, с неприязнью подумал, что его огромная, похожая на медведя, собака, рядом с этим слоном будет казаться визгливой дворнягой.

— Твоя очередь, Сириус, — улыбнулась Пазори и, заметив его нерешительность, добавила: — Давай, нам же интересно.

Сириус достал палочку и прокашлялся, стараясь не обращать внимания на испытующий взгляд Кацмана.

— Экспекто Патронум!

Из палочки вырвалось слабое светящееся облако, которое быстро развеялось в воздухе.

Несколько секунд в комнате стояла оглушающая тишина, пока ее не нарушил Кацман:

— Серьезно?

Сириус бросил на него яростный взгляд и снова взмахнул палочкой, перебирая в голове счастливые моменты, которые, казалось, Бланк забрала все с собой. Но Сириус большую часть жизни без нее прожил, и счастливых моментов у него было множество. Только он вспомнить ни одно не мог. И силой вытаскивал их из глубины души, вспоминая, как с Джеймсом познакомился, как с Северусом и Ремусом подружился, вспоминая все их бесчисленные шалости и прогулки по Запретному лесу в полнолуние, которые Сириус так обожал.

— Экспекто Патронум!

На этот раз серебристое облако продержалось в воздухе на пару секунд дольше, и даже, если приглядеться, можно было различить некоторые очертания. Но оно также растворилось.

Для Сириуса уже стало делом принципа создать телесный патронус. Он не хотел выглядеть слабаком перед Кацманом.

Прикрыв глаза, он снова поднял палочку.

Сириус знал, какие воспоминания ему помогут. Но он не хотел это вспоминать.

Наверное, если отпустить злость хоть на мгновение и расслабиться, он сможет почувствовать то счастье, которое ощущал рядом с ней, пока она была рядом. Только он не хотел этого. Боялся, что если злость на нее отступит, останется только горе, в котором он сразу захлебнется.

Но воспоминания, которые он старался держать на контроле, всё равно слишком стремительно начали заполнять голову, стоило ему слабину дать.

В памяти сразу всплыл вечер, когда его переполняло чистое и настоящее счастье. Бланк к тому моменту уже успела знатно потрепать ему нервы, но это были еще цветочки, по сравнению с тем, что его ждало впереди. Он тогда еще не знал, что полюбил её. Не знал, чем всё обернется. Не знал, что она ему еще десятки раз всю душу наизнанку вывернет и обратно завернет.

И тогда он был действительно счастлив. Сириус как сейчас помнит то трепетное, и в то же время жгучее ощущение в груди, когда смотрел в ее глаза, когда сжимал ее ладонь в своей и прижимал к себе. Помнит, как голос Фрэнка Синатры заполняет всё пространство ее парижской комнаты. А он не дышит и взгляда от ее лица отвести не может.

И ее голос эхом проносится в голове.

_«Выдыхай, Блэк»_

Он взмахивает палочкой, и на выдохе выкрикивает:

— Экспекто Патронум!

Огромный светящийся пёс выпрыгивает из палочки, несётся по комнате, оставляя за собой серебристый шлейф, и останавливается возле Сириуса, махая хвостом.

— Можешь, когда захочешь, — прокомментировала Пазори, с восторгом глядя на пса.

— Да, только вот было бы неплохо, если бы получилось с первой попытки, — произнес Кацман. — Пожиратели не будут ждать, когда ты нужный настрой поймаешь.

Сириус на него только бросил короткий недовольный взгляд, и вновь посмотрел на пса, который медленно таял в воздухе.


	3. Штаб Пожирателей Смерти

Последние полтора месяца Северус практически каждый день виделся с Дамблдором. Директор оттачивал его навыки окклюменции и легилименции. И, что бы Северус про него не думал, но учитель из него оказался превосходный. Северус довел свои способности до совершенства.

И с ужасом ожидал предстоящей встречи с Волан-де-Мортом.

Неделю назад ему написал Гринграсс, который просил его о встрече. Северус, который всё ещё метался между желаниями: поступить правильно и плюнуть на всё и сбежать, на встречу согласился.

Поскольку с рунной защитой дома к Северусу попасть никто не мог, он договорился с Гринграссом встретиться в баре в Паучьем тупике.

Видеть лощеного и одетого с иголочки Гринграсса в грязном и затхлом баре, было весьма комично. Но он и виду не подал, что его что-то расстраивает или смущает, не выказав никакого недовольства. Как и всегда, он сиял белозубой улыбкой и с участием заглядывал в его глаза.

— Привет, Северус, — Гринграсс опустился на соседний стул за барной стойкой, едва заметно взмахнув палочкой, очищая его поверхность.

— Привет, — бросил он в ответ.

— Рад, что ты согласился уделить мне время, — улыбнулся Гринграсс. Северус ему ничего не ответил, и он, выждав пару мгновений, продолжил: — Насколько я знаю, Генри говорил тебе, что Темный Лорд хочет встретиться с тобой.

— Говорил.

— И что ты решил?

Гринграсс выжидательно смотрел на него, не спуская глаз. А Северус специально тянул время и смотрел прямо перед собой, игнорируя его взгляд. Решение он давно принял, но, удовольствия ради, хотелось заставить Гринграсса понервничать.

— Я готов с ним встретиться, — наконец ответил он, и Гринграсс облегченно выдохнул, широко улыбнувшись.

— Это замечательно! — от души сказал Гринграсс. — Ты поступаешь правильно, Северус. Всегда лучше держаться сильнейших. К тому же, для тебя это сплошная выгода…

— Когда? — перебил Северус, повернув к нему голову.

— Как насчет завтра? — тут же предложил он.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Северус. — И где всё это будет проходить?

Гринграсс запустил руку во внутренний карман мантии и достал свернутую в тугую трубочку полоску пергамента.

— Здесь.

Северус взял пергамент и развернул его. Едва он прочитал адрес, пергамент вспыхнул в его руках и исчез. Северусу было безразлично, кому принадлежит дом, но напомнив себе в тысячный раз, что Дамблдору нужна любая, даже самая незначительная информация, он произнес:

— Чей это дом?

Гринграсс замялся, но лишь на секунду, и ответил, улыбнувшись:

— Одного нашего друга. Думаю, вскоре ты с ним познакомишься.

— Ясно, — без всяких эмоций ответил Северус и поднялся на ноги. — Полагаю, на этом всё?

— Да, — улыбнулся Гринграсс, — на этом всё. Увидимся завтра ровно в шесть, Северус, — сказал он ему вдогонку, когда Северус уже развернулся и направился на выход из бара.

***

На душе словно камень лежал. Сна ни в одном глазу не было, и он бессмысленным взглядом смотрел в потолок.

В который раз Северус убеждал себя, что делает всё правильно. Выбор у него совсем невелик. Он уже давно понял, что сбегать и скрываться не будет. А значит, остается только сотрудничество.

Но плохое предчувствие ни на миг его не покидало. Он чувствовал огромную темную угрозу, которая над ним нависла, и стоит ему оступиться, и для него всё кончено. А оступиться он может в любую секунду. Неаккуратный взгляд, слово, лишнее движение. Определенное действие или бездействие. И на него сразу падут подозрения.

Хотя, подозрения и без того есть. Северус сильно сомневается, что остальные Пожиратели будут также дружелюбно относиться к нему, как и Гринграсс. Северус от всей души надеялся, что ему не придется с ними контактировать. Но Дамблдору этот вариант не подходил.

Директор желал, чтобы Северус залез в самую гущу. Чтобы сблизился со всеми, кто в ближайших кругах Волан-де-Морта.

Северус, конечно же, не собирался туда лезть. Как он и решил, он будет придерживаться своего изначального плана. Попытается проникнуть в лабораторию Волан-де-Морта, сделает всё возможное, чтобы он выпил именно его состав зелья. И будет ждать. А в это время, по возможности, постарается помочь друзьям, и постарается помочь Белби избавиться от Метки.

Правда, Северус всё ещё не рассказал друзьям об их плане с Дамблдором, не рассказал о своем плане. Вначале он решил подождать встречи с Волан-де-Мортом, посмотреть, как всё пройдет, и уже потом решит вводить ли их в курс дела. Как бы там ни было, а это действительно, в первую очередь, ради их безопасности.

Только вот друзья всё равно подозревают его. Он чувствовал это по их взглядам. В школе, когда он только вышел из кабинета Дамблдора, он рассказал им, что вступать в Орден не будет, однако будет оказывать помощь директору в приготовлении различных зелий. Ордену надо много — от простых лечебных настоек, до Оборотного. Ремус на это практически никак не отреагировал. Сириус бросил свой коронный тяжелый и ненавистный взгляд, криво усмехнувшись и сказав, что ничего другого он и не ждал. И только Джеймс долго возмущался, в конце концов, смирившись и прокомментировав, что это дело тоже хорошее и полезное.

На сердце было тяжело из-за того, что он снова обманывает друзей. Но Северус утешал себя тем, что всё это ради них.

За всё это время, а уже третья неделя июля, он еще ни разу не встретился с друзьями. Он говорил, что готовится к поступлению в Академию. Отчасти это была правда, он действительно много времени тратил на подготовку. Но главная причина крылась в том, что за ним шла круглосуточная слежка. Северус из дома не мог выйти, как сразу ощущал на себе чей-то взгляд.

Он и сам это понимал, и Дамблдор его предупреждал, что Пожиратели в любом случае будут за ним следить. И хоть ни попасть к нему в дом, ни видеть его не могли, они все равно знали где он находится и постоянно дежурили поблизости.

А сейчас, когда друзья вступили в Орден, начнут следить и за ними. Дамблдор говорил, Пожирателям хватит одной стычки с ними, чтобы установить их личности и приставить к ним постоянную слежку. По улицам спокойно никто из них больше не сможет ходить.

Соответственно, встречаться, и даже посылать письма или патронус, стало небезопасно.

Но был еще один человек, который очень беспокоил Северуса.

Белби не давала о себе знать уже три недели, и его это очень напрягало и нервировало. Последний раз, когда они виделись, она сказала, что их противоядие сейчас проходит теоретические опыты в Академии. Там ее обнадежили, что к сентябрю они уже вынесут окончательное решение и, если всё будет удачно, они смогут выдать грант на обучение. Северус ничего и никогда не желал так, как получить этот грант. Это было его самой заветной мечтой.

Но сейчас Белби пропала. Северус даже ходил к ней домой. Но ему никто не открыл, а дом с виду казался нежилым. Возможно, они уехали к бабушке. Как говорила Белби, часть лета они проводят у нее.

Еще Северус ходил в лавку миссис Белби в Косом переулке. Но ее самой там не оказалось, а девушка, которая занималась продажей, не смогла дать ни одного внятного ответа.

Плохое предчувствие без конца нарастало, и он решил, что если Белби вновь проигнорирует его очередное письмо, он лично отправится в Академию.

Временами ему казалось, что с ней могли что-то сделать свои же — Пожиратели Смерти, но он быстро отметал этот вариант. Вряд ли бы Волан-де-Морт стал избавляться от представителя древнего рода. Северус сомневался, что Белби могла натворить нечто такое ужасное, что её убили. Хотя та и не раз высказывала свои страхи, что её прикончат, если Северус узнает о её Метке. Но, если они сейчас будут заодно, вряд ли ее накажут за это.

***

Северус трансгрессировал по указанному Гринграссом адресу.

Он оказался на высоком зеленом холме, крутой спуск которого был засажен высокими, но редкими елями. Прямо перед ним возвышался роскошный особняк в три этажа, выполненный из светлого камня и с бордовой черепичной крышей.

Пройдя сквозь ограду, по которой тут же тонкая рябь прокатилась, он направился к высокому крыльцу. Но не успел он и десяток шагов сделать, из дома вышел Гринграсс.

— Северус! — он приветливо улыбнулся и спустился со ступенек ему навстречу. — Ты вовремя.

Гринграсс по-дружески опустил руку ему на плечо, приветствуя, но, заметив взгляд Северуса, руку мгновенно убрал.

— Темный Лорд уже готов тебя принять, — сообщил он и повел его в дом.

Как только они зашли в просторный холл, Гринграсс сразу направился к боковой двери, откуда вела широкая лестница на первый этаж.

— Не переживай, — ободрительно улыбнулся Гринграсс, оглядываясь на него, — уверен, всё пройдет хорошо. Хотя, первый раз всегда страшно, — беззлобно посмеялся он.

Северус ему ничего не ответил. Он вообще старался не думать о страхе, переживая, что если только позволит себе такую мысль, его тут же с головой накроет и он сбежит, спрячется где-нибудь на другом конце света и больше никогда здесь не появится.

Он всё ещё до конца не верил, что ввязался в подобную авантюру. Но всё это было ради друзей, и только ради них. Северус без конца убеждал себя, что таким образом он может не только им помочь, но и спасти их жизни. А помощь Дамблдору — дело десятое. Хотя то, что своей слежкой за Волан-де-Мортом он может узнать что-то полезное для директора и тем самым приблизит победу, всё-таки тоже грело душу.

— Пришли, — сказал Гринграсс, остановившись возле единственной двери. Он взглянул на Северуса и снова улыбнулся. — Ну, удачи!

Медленно выдохнув, успокаиваясь, Северус протянул руку и потянул за дверную ручку.

Он оказался в длинном овальном зале, который был богато обставлен. Стены выкрашены в насыщенный темно-синий цвет, вся мебель выполнена из благородных пород дерева. На стенах размещены портреты волшебников, пять больших окон в пол украшены красивыми гардинами и тяжелыми бархатными шторами.

В центре зала стоял длинный прямоугольный стол, во главе которого возвышался стул с высокой спинкой, обтянутым синим шелком и по краю украшенным самоцветами.

— Здравствуй, Северус.

Северус подавил испуганный вздох, услышав недалеко от себя зловещий шепот. Возле крайнего окна, из которого падал свет и потому сразу не заметный, неподвижно стоял Волан-де-Морт.

Оказалось, Джеймс нисколько не приукрашивал, когда описывал змеиную внешность Волан-де-Морта. Он и правда выглядел жутко и пугающе.

— Здравствуйте, — запоздало произнес Северус.

Волан-де-Морт медленно направился ему навстречу, без стеснения разглядывая его лицо. Он двигался плавно, неслышно ступая по паркету, словно змея, что крадется к своей жертве, и не спуская с него багровых глаз.

— Как же ты похож на свою мать, — едва слышно протянул Волан-де-Морт, останавливаясь в паре шагов от него. — От отца совсем ничего не взял.

Северус старательно скрывал неприязнь, которая так и рвалась наружу. Он знал, что его мать в молодости была близка со многими Пожирателями Смерти, но он не знал, что она была знакома и с Волан-де-Мортом.

И он не понимал, почему Волан-де-Морт говорит о том, что он не похож на отца, с нескрываемой досадой в голосе. Северус считал, что это его плюс.

— Хотя… кто знает, возможно, ты еще сможешь меня приятно удивить, — произнес Волан-де-Морт и резко развернулся, направляясь к стулу с высокой спинкой.

Северус, секунду помедлив, пошел за ним.

Откинув полы мантии, взмахнув ею, Волан-де-Морт уселся на свой воображаемый трон и вновь устремил на Северуса долгий взгляд. Он ничего не говорил и только смотрел в его глаза, скривив прорезь, где у всех людей рот, в кривой усмешке.

Северус ощущал, как он перебирает его мысли, молниеносно крутит их одну за другой, начиная с самого детства. Но все его мысли и эмоции было тщательно выверены, изменены и отполированы так, что даже такой искушенный в легилименции человек, как Волан-де-Морт, не заметит подвоха.

Вот его детство. Мать советует ему поступать на Слизерин, а Северус и сам об этом мечтает совершенно искренне. Он знает, ему самое место на факультете хитрых, амбициозных и умных. Благодаря матери он знает, как относятся к полукровкам на Слизерине, но он не сомневается — он сможет пробить себе путь и заставит других уважать себя.

Но Шляпа, после долгих споров, выдает иной вердикт. Северус был по-настоящему растерян и сбит с толку — он не ощущал в себе и доли гриффиндорских качеств.

Следующие года проносятся слишком быстро. Он неплохо сдружился со своими одноклассниками, часто подвергается травле со стороны чистокровных слизеринцев, но и не остается в долгу. И основную часть времени посвящает учебе.

И вот последние пару лет в школе. В газетах всё чаще мелькают новости о нападениях, между волшебниками медленно, но верно нарастает паника. Друзья, не сомневаясь, готовы встать на сторону директора, который призывает сплотиться. И только Северус ставит под сомнения все его слова и обещания.

Постепенно отношения в их компании становятся всё более напряженными, они отдаляются друг от друга, и не только из-за политических разногласий — у каждого своя жизнь. И именно в этот момент Северус соглашается на сделку с Пожирателями.

Он много думает и сомневается. Его не столько смущает работа с Пожирателями, по большей части он просто боится за мать. Потому и к Дамблдору за помощью не идет. Ведь в глубине души он знает, что сотрудничать с Пожирателями это не так и плохо. Он даже может согласиться с некоторыми их идеями и принципами.

Официальное объявление войны и последующие действия как Министерства, так и Пожирателей, окончательно вносят раздор и разногласия в их компании. Северус с ними уже практически не общается, и к нему вновь приходят сожаления, что распределили его не на Слизерин.

Северус не хочет участвовать в войне, хотя и понимает, что однажды сторону выбрать придется. Однако он полностью уверен в себе и знает, чью сторону он никогда не примет.

А еще Северус узнал, что человек, который ему близок и небезразличен, тоже носит Метку. Это придает ему дополнительный стимул и уверенность в правильности своих мыслей. И именно тут окончательно расходятся их пути с друзьями.

Волан-де-Морт уже давно перестал перебирать его мысли и ворошить воспоминания, продолжая лишь с интересом смотреть на него.

Северус не знал, что ему делать и говорить. Он не сомневался, Волан-де-Морт поверил во все воспоминания и эмоции, во все иллюзии, которые он, на пару с Дамблдором, тщательно создавал не одну неделю. Только Волан-де-Морт молчал, а напряжение у Северуса всё нарастало.

— Эйлин меня всегда удивляла, — произносит он вдруг. — Неприятно удивляла. Она всегда была очень скрытной. Чересчур скрытной даже для слизеринца. Понимаешь? И она всегда много знала. Непозволительно много. Но держала всё это в себе. Даже в свою выгоду никак не использовала эту информацию, не угрожала, не шантажировала. А могла бы.

Северус не понимал, к чему он клонит. Волан-де-Морт даже намеков никаких не давал. Что знала его мать? И кого она могла шантажировать этой информацией? Северусу она ничего не сказала перед смертью. И тут он был согласен с Волан-де-Мортом — его мать и правда всегда была очень скрытной и осторожной.

— Такие люди хуже всего. Они непредсказуемые, опасные. Ты не знаешь, что от них ждать. Я даже не раз подумывал убить её, — как о чем-то будничном произнес Волан-де-Морт. — Но ее смерть расстроила бы одного человека. А мне расстраивать его совсем не хотелось. По крайней мере, в то время.

Северус поднял на него взгляд, пытаясь понять, про кого он говорит. Очевидно, про того самого информатора, который сохранился у матери и который передавал ей все новости.

— В любом случае, — вздохнул Волан-де-Морт, растягивая губы в неприятной улыбке, — вижу, она и от тебя имела секреты.

— Как и все мы.

— Верно, — усмехнулся Волан-де-Морт. — Ты мне очень нравишься, Северус. Знаешь, почему?

Разумеется, Северус знал. Скромностью он не обладал и вполне осознавал, что он не только талантлив, но и умнее подавляющего большинства людей.

— Таланты в людях я очень ценю, — шепотом произнес Волан-де-Морт. — И всегда сполна их вознаграждаю.

Снова выждав небольшую паузу, Волан-де-Морт спросил:

— Скажи, Северус, как тебе идея, готовить и разрабатывать для меня различные зелья?

— Не могу сказать, что я в восторге, — ровным тоном ответил Северус, вызвав радостную усмешку Волан-де-Морта, которая в жуткой гримасе исказила его лицо. — Видите ли, в сентябре я планировал поступать в Академию…

— Знаю, — перебил Волан-де-Морт, — но я думал, мои люди сказали тебе, чтобы ты не переживал на этот счет?

— Сказали…

— Однако, — резко произнес Волан-де-Морт, вновь перебив его, — я бы хотел тебе предложить отложить поступление в Академию на год.

Северус взметнул на него взгляд, всей душой ощущая недовольство и раздражение, не давая им пробиться наружу. Разумеется, он знал, что в этом змеином логове никто не держит обещания, и всё равно он не планировал отступать от своего плана. Поступать он будет в этом году, по крайней мере, попытается.

— Но, вижу, эта идея тебе не по душе, — по его губам вновь скользнула усмешка. Волан-де-Морт долго всматривался в его глаза и, наконец, сказал, понизив голос до шепота: — Я всегда готов идти на уступки, Северус. Если человек с полной отдачей работает на меня, я даю ему то, что он желает.

Он медленно поднялся со своего стула и подошел к Северусу, останавливаясь совсем близко.

— Если ты поклянешься в своей верности и примешь Черную Метку, — с отчетливыми шипящими нотками произнес он, — я готов позволить тебе обучаться в Академии. При этом, насчет экзаменов можешь не переживать — наш человек примет тебя в число студентов и без вступительных.

Северус с трудом сохранял спокойное выражение лица, тогда как по позвоночнику прокатилась нервная дрожь. Он, конечно же, предполагал, что ему придется принять Метку. И даже не взамен на поступление в Академию, Волан-де-Морт в любом случае бы его заклеймил. Но Северус не ожидал, что это случится так скоро. Потому что он всё ещё не выяснил, как избавиться от Метки в случае чего.

Ему и Дамблдор рассказывал, что работает над этим вопросом. Но у них не было ни одного живого Пожирателя, на котором можно было бы испробовать чары по снятию Метки, поэтому их исследования в этой области заходили в тупик. Как подозревал директор, даже сами Пожиратели не знают, как от нее можно избавиться.

— Как тебе эта идея? — произнес Волан-де-Морт, привлекая его внимание. — Только не говори, что ты и от нее не в восторге, — злая усмешка вновь коснулась его губ, и он добавил: — Черная Метка — уникальный дар. Далеко не каждый мой человек удостаивается такой чести. Ее необходимо заслужить долгим, упорным трудом, доказать мне свою верность…

Пока Волан-де-Морт расхваливал сам себя, Северус подумал о Белби. Вот уж она точно не делала ничего, чтобы заслужить Метку. И вообще, насколько знал Северус, Метку он ставит только на наследников и представителей чистокровных родов, на выдающихся и сильных людей. Он словно коллекцию для себя собирает, тщательно отбирая каждый экземпляр.

Вероятнее всего, Метка — лишь способ держать под контролем людей, которые нужны Волан-де-Морту.

— …поэтому, не советую тебе отказываться, Северус, — с угрожающими нотками закончил Волан-де-Морт.

Северус не собирался отказываться. Хотя и рассчитывал потянуть время до принятия Метки как можно дольше. Когда молчание стало затягиваться, он уже хотел согласиться, но Волан-де-Морт его опередил:

— Встретимся с тобой через пару дней, Северус.

На мгновение растерявшись, Северус продолжал стоять на месте и смотреть на Волан-де-Морта, который развернулся и пошел обратно к своему трону. Неужели, на этом всё? Северус так страшился этой встречи, и, по сути, ничего не узнал и никак не продвинулся.

Однако, было хорошо и то, что Метку ему не влепили прямо сейчас. И не дали испробовать порцию Круцио — Северус слышал, и такое бывает.

— Кристиан будет держать с тобой связь, — с холодом произнес Волан-де-Морт и кивнул на дверь.

Северус, словно придя в себя, развернулся и стремительно вышел из зала, не прощаясь.

Поднявшись обратно наверх, он уже хотел двинуться к выходу, как вдруг услышал голоса за противоположной дверью. Очевидно, там располагалась одна из жилых комнат, и там явно находилось много людей. Людей, с которыми Северус совершенно не желал пересекаться. Правда, будет не лишним, если он узнает, кто еще имеет доступ к штабу Пожирателей Смерти.

Размышляя, какие риски могут быть, если он объявится на пороге комнаты, Северус не спеша двинулся в ее сторону. Решив, что он окажется только в плюсе, он остановился перед дверью и неслышно ее открыл.

В комнате находилось человек пятнадцать. Из них Северус знал только Люциуса Малфоя, Кристиана Гринграсса и супругов Лестрейндж. Остальных он не знал, но некоторые показались ему знакомыми — наверняка тоже учились в Хогвартсе.

На него никто не обратил внимания, все были поглощены каким-то веселым спором, громко переговариваясь и то и дело смеясь. Картина маслом. Пожиратели смерти — убийцы и монстры, о чем-то оживленно спорят, с широкими улыбками на лицах, и заливаются хохотом. Северус и не думал, что увидит подобное.

Он пользовался моментом, что его еще не обнаружили, и старательно запоминал каждого, чтобы потом передать всю информацию Дамблдору, как вдруг…

— Снейп!

Ядовитое шипение Беллатрисы мигом остановило разговор и все тут же резко развернулись на вход, устремляя на Северуса взгляд.

— Прошу прощения, ошибся дверью, — произнес Северус, едва заметно усмехнувшись.

— Грязнокровка! — прогремел бородатый мужик с сильно отросшими волосами и выхватил палочку, направляя ее в сторону Северуса.

— Спокойно, Чарльз.

Первый сориентировался Гринграсс. Он дружелюбно улыбнулся Чарльзу и положил ладонь на его руку с палочкой, опуская ее.

— Северус наш друг.

Гринграсс, бросив взгляд на свою компанию, двинулся ему навстречу.

— Идем, — едва слышно произнес Гринграсс, опуская руку ему на плечо, разворачивая и направляясь на выход из комнаты.

Как только они вышли, Гринграсс плотно закрыл дверь и повел его к другой двери.

— Появляться здесь было не лучшей идеей, — он виновато улыбнулся. — Ещё не все в курсе, что ты теперь с нами.

— Ошибся дверью, — повторил Северус.

Гринграсс на это понимающе усмехнулся и добавил:

— Пойдем, познакомлю тебя с нашими зельеварами.

А Северусу вдруг мысль пришла, которую он не решился озвучивать у Волан-де-Морта, и решил, что у Гринграсса спросить волнующий момент можно.

— Мне сказали, Дебора Белби тоже входит в число наших зельеваров.

— Да, — сразу ответил он. — Мисс Белби здесь часто бывает.

Вот как. Признаться, Северус был этому очень удивлен. Белби старательно избегала его уже три недели, но здесь часто появляется. Что ж, для него это было плюсом.

— Думаю, вы с ней скоро увидитесь, — добавил Гринграсс и взглянул на Северуса, двусмысленно вскинув брови. — Скучаешь по ней?

Северус бросил на него недовольный строгий взгляд, на который Гринграсс добродушно рассмеялся.

Спустившись в подвальное помещение, они остановились возле входа в лабораторию, и Гринграсс постучал. Дверь в тот же миг отворилась.

— Привет! — Гринграсс поздоровался с двумя мужчинами, пропуская Северуса вперед.

— Кристиан! — молодой мужчина в белоснежной мантии обернулся и расплылся в широкой улыбке. — Давно тебя не было видно!

— Дела, — Гринграсс многозначительно взглянул на того, и показал на Северуса. — Познакомьтесь, ваш новый коллега — Северус Снейп.

— Ах, тот самый загадочный и таинственный мистер Снейп, — мужчина в белой мантии впился взглядом в его лицо, хищно прищурившись и растягивая губы в нехорошей улыбке. — А я вас будто давно знаю, столько месяцев уже изучаю ваши записи и составы, — проговорил он, не отводя от Северуса красноречивого взгляда.

Северуса сильно напрягла подобная реакция. Если этот мужчина изучал его записи, существовал риск, что он разгадал его задумку.

Гринграсс, не обратив внимания на интонации и слова, произнес:

— Северус, это Тед Банди, — он указал на мужчину в белом, который едва заметно кивнул всё с той же ненормальной улыбкой на губах. — А это мистер Гарольд Шипман, — он указал на второго мужчину. У него было добродушное приятное лицо, внимательный спокойный взгляд и аккуратно остриженная темно-рыжая борода. И в отличие от Банди, он выглядел весьма располагающим к себе человеком.

Только вот этот мужчина в представлении не нуждался. Северус его фото не раз видел в «Практике зельеварения».

Гарольду Шипману было чуть за сорок лет, и он являлся заведующим кафедрой «Яды и противоядия» в Академии. Он регулярно публиковался в научных журналах, выпустил два своих личных учебных пособия, а также практиковал свои знания в больнице Святого Мунго в отделении «Недуги от заклятий».

— Между собой Гарольда мы называем Доктор Смерть, — широко усмехнулся Банди.

Шипман устремил на Банди взгляд и спокойно сказал:

— Для тебя, Тед, я мистер Шипман.

— Как скажете, мистер Шипман, — улыбнулся Банди, коротко рассмеявшись.

— Что ж, оставляю вас знакомиться, — произнес Гринграсс, оглядев всех троих, и вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь.

***

Пролетев над высоким кованым забором, Северус на ходу принял человеческий облик.

Поместье Блэков встретило его могильной тишиной. Черные окна недружелюбно смотрели в ответ, и казалось, словно всё в ближайшей округе давно вымерло.

Быстрым шагом пройдя до ступенек ведущих ко входу в дом, Северус поднялся и вошел внутрь. Он надеялся, что Сириус сейчас у себя.

После нескольких дней сомнений и метаний, он решил обо всем рассказать именно ему. И дело даже не в том, что с Сириусом у них больше всего испортились отношения и Северусу хотелось их восстановить. Дело в том, что Ремусу сейчас явно не до него, в последние месяцы тот слишком равнодушно воспринимает любые изменения в жизни. А Джеймс сразу отпадал из-за своей деятельности. Он сейчас не только в Ордене, но и постоянно в Министерстве. И любой может проникнуть в его мысли и всё увидеть.

Поэтому рассказать об этом Сириусу казалось хорошей идеей.

Северус вошел в холл, который тут же ярко осветился вспыхнувшими огнями, и прислушался. В доме стояла полная тишина.

— Сириус!

Из гостиной послышалась какая-то возня и Северус сразу устремился туда. Учитывая, что на часах еще было совсем детское время, он надеялся, что Сириус не пьян. В последний месяц в школе того постоянно тянуло к алкоголю, то ли от скуки, то ли еще от чего — Северус не разбирался. 

— Сириус…

— Сев? — друг сонным взглядом вглядывался в его лицо, в следующую секунду откинув одеяло и вскочив на ноги, хватая палочку. — Какого черта?!..

— Спокойно, это я, — Северус тоже достал палочку на всякий случай, но Сириус, кажется, нападать не торопился.

Его взгляд, наконец, прояснился, и стал злым и недовольным, как и последние несколько месяцев.

— Чего тебе? — грубо спросил он. — Я не спал уже два дня…

— Важное дело, — перебил его Северус.

Сириус с сомнением на него посмотрел и спросил:

— И надо было ночью приходить? Почему не предупредил?

— Сейчас всего девять вечера, — скептически заметил Северус. — И предупредить я не мог. За мной следят круглые сутки. Как и за тобой, наверняка.

— Ладно, что там у тебя? — недовольно проговорил Сириус, убрал палочку и упал обратно на диван, попутно доставая сигареты из кармана куртки, брошенной на пол.

Подойдя к дивану, Северус опустился рядом с Сириусом и сказал, решив не ходить вокруг да около:

— Я работаю на Волан-де-Морта.

Гнев, вспыхнувший в глазах Сириуса, казалось, мог растопить камин без всякого волшебства. Он уже скривил губы и хотел бросить что-то язвительное и ненавистное, но Северус опередил:

— По просьбе Дамблдора.

Сириус так и застыл с перекошенной гримасой злости на лице.

— В каком смысле?

Глубоко вздохнув, Северус произнес:

— Помнишь, когда мы к нему ходили в школе, чтобы он принял нас в Орден? Так вот…

Весь рассказ у Северуса занял не более десяти минут. Сириус всё это время сверлил его недоверчивым взглядом. Конечно, так сразу он не поверит. Типичная блэковская черта — когда всю жизнь живешь в окружении хитрецов и лжецов, учишься подозревать всех и каждого.

— И почему ты решил рассказать об этом мне? — усмехнулся Сириус, делая очередную крепкую затяжку третьей по счету сигареты. — Если Дамблдор просил тебя не трепаться?

— Ты же знаешь, — раздраженно ответил он, — если что-то пойдет не так, вряд ли Дамблдор расскажет вам правду. А я не хочу выглядеть уродом и предателем.

— Конечно, — криво усмехнулся он. — Почему ты вообще согласился на это? — спросил он вдруг, устремляя на него острый взгляд. — Ты же Дамблдора терпеть не можешь. Почему согласился на его предложение? Работать с Пожирателями. Ты мог быть с нами, жил бы у меня, они бы тебя никогда в жизни не достали!

— Я это делаю ради вас…

— Да ладно, Сев, — резко прервал его Сириус. — Мы бы сами о себе позаботились!

— Ты в этом уверен? — грубо произнес Северус, чувствуя бесконечное раздражение в груди. — Уверен, что они не напали бы на Лили, когда она была в Мунго. Или на Джеймса, на его курсах в Министерстве…

— Да они и так нападут, если захотят! — Сириус сразу повысил голос.

— Да, но тот факт, что я с ними, значительно снижает шанс подобного нападения, — прошипел Северус. — Между прочим… ваш Дамблдор полностью с этим согласен.

Северус не стал добавлять, что тут также играет огромную роль возможность обучаться в Академии. Если бы он послал Волан-де-Морта с его предложением куда подальше, пошла бы не только более активная охота на его друзей, но и на него самого. Он явно не смог бы спокойно разгуливать по улице и посещать занятия. А учитывая, что в Академии у них есть свой человек, с этой мечтой, Северусу, вероятнее всегда, пришлось бы распрощаться.

И, разумеется, он не стал говорить о Белби. Вот уж о ней друзьям точно не следует знать.

— И всё равно, я этого не понимаю, — проворчал Сириус, откидываясь на спинку дивана. — Я бы лучше сдох, чем стал исполнять приказы полоумного ублюдка.

— Спасибо, — язвительно произнес Северус, — я рад, что ты меня поддерживаешь.

— Я… поддерживаю, — тут же сказал Сириус, метнув на него взгляд, — только… не понимаю. Я бы не смог.

— Разумеется, не смог. Поэтому Дамблдор и не стал просить об этом тебя, — всё с таким же ядом в голосе, проговорил Северус.

— Я бы прямо там на змеемордого голыми руками набросился и собственноручно придушил.

— Ты быстрее бы от Авады замертво свалился, — хмыкнул Северус.

— Всё равно, я бы попытался, — с некоторой мечтательностью в голосе сказал Сириус.

— Я тоже пытаюсь, Сириус, — снисходительно ответил Северус, замечая, что тот уже не злится на него. — Только более тонкими и изящными путями.

— Ну да, ну да, — Сириус закатил глаза и широко усмехнулся. — Куда мне до тебя!

Северус ему неуверенно улыбнулся. Сириус уже явно успокоился. Он, конечно, не смирится с его решением, но он хотя бы уже не мечет на него злобные взгляды. И верит ему. А это для Северуса было немаловажно.

Еще секунду помедлив, он полез в сумку.

— Это для Ремуса, — Северус поставил на столик большую бутылку, наполненную светящейся голубой жидкостью. — Ему надо начинать его пить с завтрашнего дня, ровно семь дней. Сможешь передать?

— Смогу.

Когда молчание затянулось, Северус вновь подал голос:

— Вы часто видитесь?

Северус скучал по друзьям. За семь лет он привык видеть их каждый день. Они даже в каникулы всегда регулярно встречались. А тут уже почти месяц не виделись и не общались. И он действительно скучал. Скучал по громкому голосу Джеймса и его лохматой шевелюре, по похабным шуточкам Сириуса и его неизменной усмешки на лице, по отрезвляющим их безудержный пыл комментариям Ремуса и его спокойному взгляду.

— Не особо, — с недовольством ответил Сириус. — Все постоянно заняты. Сохатый вечно на этих курсах дурацких, либо на дежурствах в Ордене, еще и мистер Поттер заболел, и Джеймс старается чаще бывать дома. Мы с Ремом тоже постоянно на заданиях. Только мы с ним в разных группах…

— Мне подробности лучше не знать, — поспешно произнес Северус. — На всякий случай.

— Да, наверное, — согласился Сириус, и между ними снова повисло молчание. Он выругался сквозь зубы и запустил пальцы в волосы, откидывая пряди от лица.

— Ты татуировку сделал? — удивленно спросил Северус, заметив на запястье друга ярко-черную букву «S».

Сириус только скривился в ответ и глаза закатил, словно устал от этого вопроса, и одернул рукав пониже.

— В честь Стервозы? — усмехнулся Северус, припоминая, как Сириус временами называл Бланк.

У него на губах мелькнула усмешка и он прикрыл глаза на мгновение.

— Да, — как-то невесело ответил он, посмотрев на Северуса, — совсем тут с ума схожу…

Сириус явно нуждался в утешении. Только Северус и представить не мог, что нужно говорить в таких ситуациях. Утешать он не умел и не любил. А единственное, что он сейчас ощущал по поводу Бланк, так это благодарность за то, что она составила рунную защиту для него, прежде чем исчезнуть.

Ему было неловко под взглядом Сириуса, который всматривался в его глаза, с трудом скрывая отчаяние. Он уже хотел отвернуться, как вдруг Сириус выпалил:

— Про нее что-нибудь говорили? Если ты сейчас… там, может быть, что-то слышал?

Северус покачал головой.

— Я там только один раз был. Встречался с Волан-де-Мортом и с парой его зельеваров. Мне пока толком ничего не сказали, а сам я не спрашивал. Если вдруг начну интересоваться всем подряд, они заподозрят что-то…

— Да-да, понимаю, — перебил Сириус, снова протягивая руку к пачке сигарет.

Когда в комнате вновь повисло молчание, Северус поднялся.

— Я тогда пойду.

Сириус кивнул и поднялся вслед за ним.

— Заходи почаще… что ли… А то нас забудешь, и окончательно к этим ублюдкам переметнешься.

Северус резко остановился в полушаге и развернулся на друга.

— Я никогда к ним не переметнусь.

Они напряженно смотрели друг друга в глаза, пока Сириус вдруг не расслабился и не усмехнулся.

— Да я же пошутил.

— Радует, что ты уже снова способен это делать, — с холодом ответил Северус, и продолжил путь на выход.

Уже в дверях Северус вновь остановился и посмотрел на Сириуса.

— И еще, передай Лили, чтобы она была осторожна с Гарольдом Шипманом.

На непонимающий взгляд Сириуса, он ему вкратце пересказал, что это за человек.

— Эти ублюдки уже везде залезли, — прошипел Сириус.

— Именно так, — подтвердил Северус. — Поэтому, будьте аккуратны. А я, по возможности, буду всю информацию передавать и тебе тоже.


	4. С днем рождения, Регулус

Регулусу совершенно не хотелось отмечать свой семнадцатый день рождения. Настроение у него было абсолютно непраздничное и нерадостное. Но убедить в этом родителей оказалось невозможным. Они даже не соглашались на скромный ужин в узком кругу семьи. Они считали, что совершеннолетие наследника необходимо праздновать громко и с размахом.

Отмечали в последние выходные июля. Поскольку все приглашенные в дом бы не поместились, было решено развернуть большой шатер на заднем дворе дома, благо, погода позволяла. В Лондоне хоть и шли привычные дожди, но воздух был по-летнему теплый.

Регулус, конечно, просил у родителей праздновать в их загородной усадьбе, но и мать, и отец не любили это место. Их загородная усадьба находилась на самой границе с Шотландией, в густом лесу и неподалеку от широкой реки. Сам дом был совсем небольшим, всегда в два этажа и с десятком комнат, зато обладал большой прилегающей живописной территорией.

В чем причина нелюбви родителей к этому дому Регулус не знал. Но отец еще лет десять назад наложил на дом всевозможную защиту и запечатал его, и помимо них четверых никто туда попасть больше не мог.

Составить список гостей Регулусу тоже не дали. Хотя он и выдвинул категоричное требование, чтобы присутствовало не более пятидесяти человек. Матери эта идея не понравилась — одних Блэков наберется не меньше пары дюжин, но в итоге согласилась.

После споров о выборе блюд и стиля украшения двора и шатра, Регулус понял, что его мнение никого, в общем-то, не интересует. Но глядя на мать, которая вдруг ожила и с удовольствием планировала его праздник, он с этим смирился.

В конце концов, его вполне устраивало и то, что единственной его обязанностью будет прием поздравлений.

***

За пару дней до торжества, непосредственно в сам день рождения, Регулус получил множество подарков и писем с поздравлениями.

Это были поздравления от многочисленной родни, от одноклассников и даже от декана. Открытку с пожеланиями прислал, в том числе, и Барти. А Регулус вдруг подумал, что скучает по своему старому другу. Несмотря на свои колоссальные различия в характерах, они могли любую тему обсуждать часами. Регулусу редко удавалось найти столь умных и интересных людей в собеседники, и ему этого не хватало. Но напомнив себе, что его поступок не достоин прощения и второго шанса, открытку он отправил в камин.

Уже поздно ночью прилетела еще одна незнакомая сова. Отвязав вымокший кусок пергамента от птицы, Регулус его развернул и прочитал:

_«Поздравляю с совершеннолетием, Рег._

_Хочу пожелать только одно — никогда не встретиться со мной в бою._

_P.S. Есть новости?»_

Сириус не изменяет себе в даже в такой день и в такой ситуации. Впрочем, Регулус уже давно перестал на него злиться. И он понимал, что поздравил Сириус его по одной-единственной причине — чтобы узнать новости о Софии.

Взяв чистый пергамент, Регулус написал ответ:

_«Спасибо._

_Твоё пожелание вполне понимаю, ведь еще неизвестно, кто выйдет победителем._

_Новостей нет»_

Привязав пергамент к сове, которая всё это время ждала ответ, он выпустил ее в окно и повернулся к своему столу, на котором лежала бордовая укулеле с гравировкой на грифе «S.B.».

Он и сам не знал, для чего забрал её.

Но в конце учебного года, когда все уже поняли, что София не вернётся, в её спальню послали домовиков, чтобы собрать её вещи и отправить по её адресу.

Вероятно, Регулус всего лишь боялся, что они никогда больше не увидятся, а ему хотелось сохранить хоть что-то на память о ней. Поэтому и прихватил с десяток шелковых лент и её инструмент, который она так любила, решив, что Сириусу он не нужен — иначе давно бы забрал свой подарок.

***

Самыми первыми прибыли Арктурус III и Мелания Блэк — дедушка и бабушка Регулуса со стороны отца. Им обоим было уже под восемьдесят, но выглядели они весьма бодро. Мелания выделялась среди всего семейства миниатюрным ростом и хрупкой фигурой, но грозности и огня во взгляде было не меньше, чем у супруга.

Выйдя из камина, бабушка сразу заключила именинника в нежные объятия.

— Ты посмотри как исхудал, Регулус! — воскликнула бабушка, сжимая его ребра. — Совсем ничего не ешь! Домовики Вальбурги тебя голодом морят?!

— Что? Нет, бабушка, я…

— Отстань от внука, Мелания, — перебил Арктурус, который был глуховат, и даже не услышал его. Зато громко и ворчливо обратился к супруге. — Нужны ему твои причитания. Вручи ему подарок и освободи место для других гостей!

— Вот тебя забыла спросить, что делать! — с осуждением произнесла она, метнув строгий взгляд на Арктуруса.

— Мама, — с нажимом произнес Орион, привлекая к себе внимание, — не время для споров. И где Лукреция? Я думал, она с вами.

— Ах, твоя сестра!.. — бабушка недовольно поджала губы, так и не закончив предложение. — Стоило Игнатиусу скончаться, она сразу пустилась во все тяжкие!

— Какой позор на наш род! — прогремел Арктурус, услышав имя старшей дочери. — Как мне теперь людям в глаза смотреть?!

Регулус только глаза на это закатил, пока никто не видит. Его тётя Лукреция, которую в юности насильно выдали замуж за Игнатиуса Пруэтта, пару месяцев назад наконец-то стала вдовой. Она, конечно, погоревала для приличия одну неделю, а после этого сразу уехала в Америку, где, по словам Ориона, жил ее давний друг.

Орион свою старшую сестру не осуждал, очевидно, будучи в курсе её личной ситуации, а вот их родители были страшно разочарованы дочерью. Лукреция не только не продолжила благородные рода Блэков и Пруэттов, но и подобным отъездом навлекла на себя косые взгляды и пересуды в высших кругах.

Но не успел дед разойтись, посыпая проклятьями свою дочь, как в камине вновь вспыхнуло зеленое пламя.

— Смотрю, всё любимое семейство в сборе! — радостно произнесла Лукреция, легкой походкой шагнув из камина.

Она и вправду словно помолодела, и в свои пятьдесят три превосходно выглядела. Лукреция была одета в модную мантию темно-изумрудного цвета, расшитую золотыми нитями, и сияла яркой улыбкой.

— Явилась! — проворчал Арктурус. — Где тебя носило?

— Не сейчас, папа, — тетя Лукреция сморщила свой аккуратный носик, и устремилась к Регулусу. — Дайте вначале поздравить моё золотце.

Лукреция оставила с десяток поцелуев на его щеках и вручила небольшой, но тяжелый сверток, перетянутый зеленым шелком.

— Мне тут птичка напела, что ты политикой увлёкся, — лучезарно улыбнулась она, пока Регулус разворачивал подарок. — В связи с этим и подарок.

Когда Регулус избавился от обертки, он увидел книгу.

— Это из самой библиотеки Конгресса в Вашингтоне.

Библиотека Конгресса является одной из самых больших во всем мире, и Регулус не сомневался, что и достать эту книгу было весьма непросто.

Он, затаив дыхание, смотрел на подарок. Массивная книга включала в себя учения политических деятелей США за последние несколько веков, начиная с самого правления салемских ведьм.

Регулусу это было действительно интересно. Более того, он считал современную политику Штатов одной из самых приемлемых в мире. Например, пару лет назад они повторно ввели в действие закон Раппопорт, который запрещает браки с маглами и любые близкие отношения с ними; у них имелись значительные послабления и допущения в использовании кровной магии и кровных договоров; они активно изучали изобретения маглов и использовали их в своих целях, наполняя магией. Их система образования и школа магии Ильверморни считалось одной из самых лучших в мире. А ещё, на взгляд Регулуса, у них был больший выбор для обучения после школы — практически в каждом штате имелась школа высшей магии, где более углубленно изучали определенную сферу.

Пока Регулус был поглощен просмотром книги, Орион обратился к сестре:

— Как поживает Хамильтон?

— О, просто прекрасно… — Лукреция мгновенно расцвела.

— Не произносить имя этого человека при мне! — вновь повысил голос Арктурус, залившись злобным румянцем и ударив по полу тяжелой тростью.

— Мы так чудесно проводили время! — Лукреция, очевидно, на вред отцу, тоже повысила голос, продолжая отвечать Ориону. — Он показывал мне Институт трансфигурации и чар, в котором он преподает и…

— Не желаю ничего слышать! — словно громом разнесся голос Арктуруса. — Грязное отродье! Моя дочь ни за что не свяжется с таким человек!

— Твоя дочь уже взрослый и самостоятельный человек! — в ответ крикнула Лукреция.

— Я лишу тебя содержания!

— Ничего! Проживу на наследство Игнатиуса! — парировала Лукреция, злобно усмехаясь. — Пруэтты — люди не бедные! Как и Хамильтон. Он отлично устроился в Штатах.

Арктурус побагровел от злости.

— Возмутительно!

— Мерлинова борода, — произнес скрипучий, хриплый голос, — я так и знал, что это ты, Арктурус, глотку свою надрываешь.

В дверях, ведущих в коридор, стоял Поллукс Блэк — второй дед Регулуса по линии матери, вдовец и по совместительству двоюродный брат Арктуруса. Он, как человек, который не любит каминную сеть, трансгрессировал к дому и, очевидно, пришел на крик.

— Папа, здравствуй! — Вальбурга, которая до этого вела не менее жаркой спор с Меланией по поводу плохого питания Регулуса, устремилась к отцу.

— Здравствуй, дорогая, — Поллукс позволил дочери оставить легкий поцелуй на щеке и вновь устремил взгляд на Арктуруса. — В высших кругах слухи ходят, Арктурус, что твоя дочь не успела муженька схоронить, спелась с грязнокровкой!

— Хамильтон чистокровный! — воскликнула рассерженная Лукреция, пока отец набирал в грудь побольше воздуха.

— За своей семьей следи! — протрубил Арктурус, гневно глядя на Поллукса. — Или тебе напомнить, чья внучка вышла замуж за грязнокровку и породила от него ублюдка!

Ярость, вспыхнувшая в глазах Поллукса, казалось, прожжет дыру в Арктурусе.

— Андромеда за это изгнана из семьи!

— Хамильтон чистокровный! — продолжала Лукреция, явно задетая за живое. — У него только дед полукровка!

— Ах, как будто это что-то меняет! — громко проговорила Вальбурга, которая тоже явно осуждала Лукрецию за столь неподобающее поведение.

— А ты бы лучше за собой смотрела, — вставила Мелания, — взгляни на Регулуса, у бедняги щеки ввалились! А какой он бледный! На август ко мне его отправишь…

— Зато твой внук сбежал из дома! — грозно проговорил Поллукс, продолжая испепелять взглядом Арктуруса и не обращая внимания на других. — Наследник рода! Кретин, который отвернулся от семьи и опозорил весь род якшаньем с предателями и грязнокровками! Еще и невесту увел у брата своего! — злобно добавил он, махнув в сторону Регулуса.

— Сириус и твой внук тоже, идиот! — гневно произнес Арктурус.

Поллукс замолчал на полуслове, осмысливая сказанное, и вдруг устремил свой взгляд на Ориона и Вальбургу.

— Это вы во всём виноваты! Я тебе говорил, Вальбурга, что детей надо воспитывать в жесткости! Посмотри, к чему это привело!

Регулус устало опустился в кресло, наблюдая за спектаклем, который и не думал заканчиваться.

Слишком большая концентрация Блэков на квадратный метр. Когда не было свидетелей, всё семейство могло собачиться круглые сутки. Это было их самым любимым времяпрепровождением.

— Ещё немного, и благороднейшее и древнейшее семейство друг другу глотки перегрызет.

Тихий, но отчетливый голос Сигнуса — младшего брата Вальбурги, разом остановил горячий спор. Или, правильнее сказать, три горячих спора.

— Почему без меня начали? — весело усмехнулся он, шагнув в гостиную из камина.

— Потому что ты вечно опаздываешь, — отчитала брата Вальбурга.

— В любом случае, закругляйтесь, — снисходительно оглядев семейство, произнес Сигнус, — сейчас прибудет Друэлла и Малфои.

Все, последний раз бросив друг на друга недовольные взгляды, тяжело выдохнули. Вести гневные споры они могли долго и от души, но на людях Блэки и намека не дадут, что между ними может быть хоть малейший разлад.

Семья — это самое главное. Их всех этому учат с самого детства. И как бы они не были злы друг на друга, но чужаки, не входящие в число ближайших родственников, об этом никогда не узнают. Для окружающих они всегда самая крепкая семья, которая до последнего стоит друг за друга.

Стоило всем успокоиться и нацепить вежливые улыбки, как в камине вновь вспыхнуло зеленое пламя, из которого вышла Друэлла Блэк, вслед за ней Абраксас Малфой и Люциус с Нарциссой.

Потянулась целая череда поздравлений, пожеланий и вручения подарков.

Едва успевали поздравить одни, приходили следующие гости. Так, вслед за Малфоями, прибыли Генри и Элизабет, сразу за ними близнецы Кэрроу, Розье, Нотт и Эйвери. Пришло также несколько двоюродных и троюродных тёток с мужьями и детьми, которых Регулус видел в последний раз в далеком детстве. Каким-то образом на праздник даже явилась Яксли со своей матерью, а Регулус понадеялся, что это никак не связано с его опрометчивым поступком в школе.

Одни гости сменялись другими. Пришли уже почти все, но Регулус всё ждал одну особенную гостью. Гостью, встречи с которой он ищет уже больше месяца, но она мастерски его избегает.

И, наконец, в камине в очередной раз вспыхнуло зеленое пламя, из которого вышел Рабастан, вслед за ним Рудольфус, и она, Беллатриса.

— Поздравляю, Регулус! — радостно произнес Рабастан, привлекая к себе его внимание.

Регулус, который не сводил маниакального взгляда с Беллатрисы, поднял глаза на младшего Лестрейнджа.

— Благодарю.

Очередные слова пожеланий и вручение подарка в виде огромной коробки, обтянутой черным атласом, а Регулус всё ждал момента, чтобы остаться с кузиной наедине. Но она, будто чувствуя опасность, избегала даже его взглядов, коротко бросив ему поздравление.

— Не задерживайтесь, — в гостиную заглянула тётя Лукреция, — все уже внизу и ждут только вас.

Те немногие гости, кто еще оставался в гостиной, сразу устремились на выход.

— Беллатриса, — Регулус очаровательно улыбнулся своей кузине, — не уделишь мне пару минут?

Она, словно почувствовав угрозу, метнула взгляд в удаляющуюся спину супруга, и дернулась вперед. Но Регулус, молниеносно достав палочку, захлопнул дверь, автоматом накладывая заглушающие и запирающие чары.

— Поболтать решил, малыш? — звонко усмехнулась она.

Не вытерпев больше этого спектакля, Регулус в два шага сократил расстояние между ними и прижал ее к стене. Он уже не одну неделю спит и видит, как разорвет ее на кусочки.

Он крепко сдавливал ее челюсть руками, не открывая взгляда от ее широко распахнутых глаз. Беллатриса дернулась, шаря руками по своим карманам.

— Свою палочку ищешь? — нехорошо усмехнулся Регулус. — Она у меня, получишь её позднее.

У Беллатрисы в глазах настоящий испуг мелькнул. А Регулус только шире усмехнулся. Подобная неосторожность кузине была совершенно не свойственна — очевидно, не ожидала, что нападут свои же, но Регулус минутой ранее с помощью Экспеллиармуса вытащил ее палочку.

Он запустил свободную руку в карман мантии и достал нож.

— Знакомая вещь? — спросил он, показывая нож с широким лезвием, на котором была гравировка герба Лестрейнджей и инициалы кузины.

Ее дыхание заметно участилось, в глазах отчетливо вспыхнул гнев.

— Знаешь, я очень удивился, когда узнал, что ты всадила нож в грудь моего брата…

— Какой он тебе брат? — прошипела она, с яростью вглядываясь в его глаза и вцепившись ногтями в его руку, которая по-прежнему сжимала ее лицо. — Жалкий предатель!

Но Регулус проигнорировал ее комментарий, он растянул губы в холодной улыбке и произнес:

— А знаешь, кто еще этому удивился? — он выждал паузу и улыбнулся еще шире. — Наша мать. Хочешь знать, что она сказала об этом? Что сказала твоя любимая тетушка Вальбурга?

Глаза Беллатрисы распахнулись еще сильнее, а гнев из них вдруг пропал, оставляя неверие.

— Хочешь знать, что она сказала, когда я ей рассказал, что ты всадила нож практически в самое сердце ее старшего сына?

— Ты не посмел… — едва слышно произнесла она.

Регулус в полной мере ощущал удовлетворение, видя страх в ее глазах. Разумеется, кузина, как человек, который фанатично предан не только Темному Лорду, но и своей семьей, очень боялась потерять её уважение. Вальбурга Блэк была не только урожденной Блэк, она являлась супругой главы рода, матерью наследника и достойнейшим представителем своей фамилии. Беллатриса ее не только уважала, но и любила. И до недавнего времени была ее любимицей.

Регулус и правда рассказал обо всём матери. Регулус изо дня в день будет делать всё, чтобы максимально отравить жизнь Беллатрисы. И потеря обожания любой тетушки для неё это только начало.

— Мама очень расстроилась, — произнес Регулус, с ненормальным восторгом в глазах глядя на кузину.

— Ей плевать! — выпалила Беллатриса. — Сириус — предатель! Тётя Вальбурга понимает это! Он не достоин жить и носить нашу фамилию!..

— Ты ошибаешься, Беллатриса, — прошипел Регулус, перебив её. — Может он и ушел из семьи, но мама его всё равно любит, — зло усмехнулся он. — Он её первенец, и он настоящий Блэк. Блэком был, и Блэком будет, что бы он из себя не строил.

— Тётя Вальбурга не…

— Она не поверила, — снова перебил её Регулус, продолжая всё сильнее, до белых вмятин, сжимать ее лицо. — Мама вначале не поверила, — повторил он, смакую каждое слово и видя отчаяние в глазах кузины. — Не поверила, что ее любимая племянница Белла хотела прикончить ее старшего, так похожего на нее саму, сына. Но я показал ей твой нож и…

— Паршивец! — Беллатриса с удивительной силой оттолкнула его, и Регулус отступил на шаг, выпуская её.

Она рванула к двери, но Регулус перехватил её, чувствуя, как гнев внутри него поднимается всё выше. Мстить за Сириуса он ей не собирался. Это было лишь еще одним поводом подпортить ей жизнь. А самое главное он ей еще не сказал.

— Я. Не закончил, — он перехватил ее за руку и резко дернул на себя, снова прижимая к стене. — У нас с тобой был уговор, Беллатриса, — вкрадчиво говорил он, резко поменявшись в лице и убрав с него притворную усмешку, оставив лишь ненависть. — Помнишь про него? Ты обещала не трогать Софию. И ты своё слово нарушила.

— Я…

Регулус только сильнее сдавил ее локоть, заставляя замолчать и поморщиться от боли.

— Но я, Беллатриса, я слово своё всегда держу.

Его безумию в глазах могла сейчас и сама кузина позавидовать. А у Беллатрисы вдруг дрогнули губы, а в глазах всё больше ненависть вскипала вперемешку с безысходностью.

— Ты будешь жалеть о том, что пытала ее, каждую секунду своей убогой жизни. Я тебе и на мгновение не дам об этом забыть. А ты будешь мучиться, будешь сожалеть, что вообще к ней прикасалась. Я отравлю всю твою жизнь, и то, что ты делала с Софией, покажется тебе детским лепетом.

Регулус с трудом держал себя в руках, чтобы не вонзить её же нож под её ребра. Но подобная быстрая смерть слишком милостиво для такого монстра. У Регулуса приготовлено для неё нечто особенное. Нечто такое, от чего она будет медленно и мучительно умирать на протяжении долгих месяцев. А Регулус будет наслаждаться этим.

Эта идея ему пришла в голову, когда он вспомнил записи Снейпа. Несколькими месяцами ранее, когда он просил Снейпа принести ему книги по рунам, тот в спешке даже не потрудился скрыть свои записи. Регулус тогда не придал этому значения, но в записях, в отдельной колонке, шёл ряд цифр — нумерологический код, который описывал сильнодействующий долгосрочный яд.

Он подозревал, что Снейп способен выкинуть нечто подобное, но вмешиваться в это не стал. В тот момент у него была другая забота.

Зато позднее этот код натолкнул его на мысль. Он долго не мог решить, что бы приготовить для Беллатрисы. И яд, который будет ее медленно и мучительно убивать, был идеальным вариантом.

Конечно, нечто подобное он не смог бы создать самостоятельно. Но в обширной блэковской библиотеке можно яды и пострашнее найти. И он не прогадал.

Регулус никогда не был поклонником зельеварения, и раздел с зельями в фамильной библиотеке, как правило, обходил стороной, изучив его лишь поверхностно. Но сейчас пришло время заняться этим вплотную.

Его известный предок — Финеас Найджелус Блэк, в своё время был не только директором Хогвартса, но и весьма толковым зельеваром. От обилия всевозможных ядов, которые он создал, глаза разбегались. Ни один из этих ядов зарегистрирован не был, что опять же играло на руку Регулусу — противоядие Беллатриса найти не сможет, если оно вообще существует.

Регулус долго выбирал яд, тщательно изучая составы и действие. И остановил свой выбор на «Oxyuranus scutellatus», сделанный на основе самой ядовитой змеи — тайпана.

Финеас Блэк, испытав этот яд на каком-то несчастном магле, которого держал в подвалах дома, описывал его действие так:

«1.03 — 17.03 — у магла не проявляются никакие симптомы, помимо общего недомогания, частых головокружений и тошноты.

18.03 — 4.04 — у магла постепенно пропадает сон и аппетит. Магл часто впадает в апатию.

5.04 — 20.04 — апатия сменяется острым психозом. Неожиданно проявляется паралич конечностей и дыхательных путей. Наблюдаются ночные кошмары и галлюцинации.

21.04 — 05.05 — от недосыпа и плохого аппетита магл постоянно раздражен и мнителен. Галлюцинации усилились. Магл жалуется на внутренние боли, обнаружено кровотечение внутренних органов.

06.05 — 29.05 — магла мучает острая боль, внутренние органы разъедают множественные язвы. Окончательно пропал сон, стремительно падает вес и выпадают волосы. Маглу кажется, что за ним следят. Обострился бред преследования.

30.05 — 15.06 — с начала эксперимента вес магла уменьшился вдвое. У магла постоянные кровотечения, кожа покрыта черными язвами и имеет гнилостный запах. Волосы окончательно выпали. Магл зол, истощен и оторван от реальности. Множественные попытки самоубийства были предотвращены с целью дальнейшего изучения поведения объекта.

16.06 — 29.06 — у магла начала гнить правая рука, на один глаз ослеп. Боли усиливаются, как и мания, и бред. В очередном приступе магл кинулся на домовика и ранил его.

30.06 — магл скончался.

Примечание: в зависимости от силы и возраста волшебника, проявление и интенсивность симптомов может варьироваться.

Эксперимент можно считать удачным»

Беллатриса попросту сгниет заживо, и Регулуса этот вариант полностью устраивал. И его день рождения, чтобы ненароком опрокинуть в её бокал с вином унцию яда, был отличным поводом.

— Это был приказ… — прошептала Беллатриса, со смесью злости и отчаяния глядя в его глаза.

— Приказ? — усмехнулся Регулус, притворно изумившись. — Я знаю, Беллатриса, что Темный Лорд не отдавал приказа пытать её.

Но Беллатриса мгновенно еще сильнее обозлилась.

— Какое тебе дело до какой-то девки?! — грозно прошипела она. — Она тебя опозорила! Сбежала с жалким предателем!

— И я тебе сказал, — с нажимом произнес Регулус, перебив её, — что сам разберусь с этой проблемой.

— Правда? — весело усмехнулась она, а в глазах вдруг огонек вспыхнул. — И как? Думаешь, я не знаю, что вы, после ее низкого поступка, общались в школе? Сидели вместе в гостиной, миловались. Она и в спальне у тебя ночевала. Не так ли? — расплывшись в ядовитой усмешке, спросила она. — Вы её и правда с Сириусом на двоих делили? А она это отрицала, маленькая негодница.

Регулус вновь переместил руку на ее лицо, с силой сжав её челюсть и заставляя замолчать.

Ненависть, казалось, через край польется.

Он всегда тщательно следил за своей репутацией и за репутацией Софии. Не позволял себе лишних движений и взглядов на людях, направленных в её сторону. Даже когда Кэрроу застал их в спальне за переводом дневников, он стер ему память, чтобы не порождать лишние сплетни. К счастью, его Обливиэйт безупречно действовал на таких неокрепших мозгах, как у Кэрроу.

Но в последний раз, когда София была с ним после убийства, очевидно, кто-то её увидел. Возможно, кто-то видел её прямо в спальне. А может, и в гостиной, когда она уходила от него лишь под утро. В любом случае, это вина Регулуса из-за того, что не проследил. И кто-то доложил об этом Беллатрисе.

— И это таким способом ты пытался разобраться с проблемой? — с трудом прошипела она. — Спал с девкой своего брата-предателя?

— Закрой свой гнилой рот, — процедил Регулус.

— Хотя, надо признать, способ отличный, — она хрипло рассмеялась, не спуская с него ненормального взгляда.

Хотелось пустить в неё Аваду. Вот сейчас бы у него получилось, Регулус не сомневался. Ненависть и злость на нее переполняли всю душу. Но труп кузины посреди гостиной окончательно испортит его праздник.

Он поднял руку, с зажатым в ней ножом, и приставил его к ее горлу. Беллатриса, испустив тяжелый хриплый вздох, сильнее вжалась в стену, почувствовав холодный металл на коже.

— Если я ещё хоть слово о Софии услышу от тебя, — вкрадчиво произнес он, слегка надавливая ножом и оставляя тонкий, едва заметный порез, — я тебе горло перережу, ты даже за палочку схватиться не успеешь.

Беллатриса с силой вцепилась в его руку с ножом, не давая надавить ещё сильнее. Регулус хотел ещё добавить угроз, но в комнате неожиданно материализовался Кикимер.

— Хозяин Регулус… — Кикимер замер, глядя на Регулуса, который держал нож возле шеи Беллатрисы и прижимал ее к стене.

— Что, Кикимер? — как ни в чем не бывало, спросил Регулус, отпустив Беллатрису и отступив от нее на шаг.

— М-мадам Блэк ожидает вас внизу, — прохрипел Кикимер, всё ещё бросая нервные взгляды то на него, то на Беллатрису, — гости ждут…

— Я сейчас спущусь, — спокойно ответил Регулус, и Кикимер тут же исчез с негромким хлопком.

Регулус повернулся обратно к кузине, которая невольно снова прижалась к стене, и достал её палочку из кармана.

— Я возвращаю тебе палочку в последний раз, Беллатриса, — он кинул ей палочку, которую она тут же поймала и, вопреки опасениям Регулуса, убрала её во внутренний карман мантии. — Не провоцируй меня лишний раз.

— Нож верни, — резко сказала она.

— Этот? — усмехнулся Регулус, подняв нож в руке и покрутив его. Он знал, что этот нож — подарок Рудольфуса для своей супруги. Вероятно, Беллатриса им очень дорожила. — Я его отдам матери. Заберешь у неё, — с ядом в голосе добавил он, с удовлетворением замечая гримасу ненависти, которая растеклась на лице кузины. — Заодно объяснишь ей свой поступок.

— Маленький гаденыш, — прошипела Беллатриса, сверкая черными глазами.

— Или! — произнес Регулус, озаренный новой идеей. — Может быть, мне его отдать Сириусу? Он наверняка хотел бы получить такой сувенир на память. Возможно, он сам захочет его тебе вернуть.

Беллатриса еще секунду прожигала его злобным взглядом, ничего не отвечая, а потом двинулась к выходу.

— Не забывай о своем поступке, Беллатриса, — вполголоса произнес Регулус ей в спину, заставив ее замереть на секунду. — То, что ты сделала с Софией, тебе с рук не сойдет.

Не поворачиваясь на него, она вылетела из гостиной, хлопнув дверью напоследок.

От запугивания кузины он получал ранее неизведанное приятное чувство, что разливалось в груди. Возможно, всё дело было в том, что в детстве они находились на противоположных ролях. Беллатриса никогда не упускала случая напугать или зло подшутить над ним или Сириусом, пока родители не видят. Сейчас же это она стала жертвой. И ей это явно не нравилось. Но против Регулуса она больше не посмеет пойти. И не только потому, что он может постоять за себя и дать сдачи, он теперь наследник, и перечить ему даже Беллатриса сейчас не осмелится.

Последний раз окинув себя взглядом в зеркало и поправив мантию, он направился на выход. Ему предстоит тяжелый вечер. Ему надо не только подлить обожаемой кузине яд в бокал. Но еще и придется несколько часов строить из себя любимого внука, самого лучшего сына, хорошего друга и достойного представителя благороднейшего и древнейшего рода Блэк.

Впрочем, не сказать, что Регулуса это расстраивает. В конце концов, возможно, это его последний день рождения в кругу семьи и друзей.

Регулус впервые в жизни не знал, что его ждёт в дальнейшем.

Он сильно продвинулся в изучении дядиных дневников. Но у него всё равно оставалась масса вопросов.

Регулус уже знал как избавиться от Метки. Но ему предстоял еще один год отучиться в Хогвартсе. И избавляться от Метки и ехать в школу, явно было невозможно. Но и ходить еще целый год с этим клеймом Регулус не желал.

Однако другого плана у него не было.

В дневниках он узнал, что у Темного Лорда есть крестраж, и, как предполагал Альфард, не один. А пока у Темного Лорда имеется хоть один крестраж, пытаться его убить бесполезно.

В обширной домашней библиотеке Регулус не нашел ни способ, как уничтожить крестраж, ни ритуал, как узнать количество крестражей. Но он знал, где есть нужные книги. В поместье Альфарда. Только вот связаться с Сириусом, чтобы он направил ему нужные книги, не представлялось возможным. Как знал Регулус, брату хватило ума вступить в Орден Феникса, и теперь за ним шла постоянная слежка. Если вдруг перехватят сову Регулуса, где он просит направить весьма специфическую литературу, в первую очередь пострадает он сам. А он так рисковать не мог.

Но он всё равно не собирался сдаваться. Он в любом случае найдет способ уничтожить и крестражи, и Темного Лорда. Не сейчас, так в течение последующего года.

А сейчас он старался как можно чаще бывать в штабе Пожирателей. Его самого, к счастью, на задания больше не посылали. Как он и предполагал, Темному Лорду всего лишь хотелось иметь его в своей коллекции.

Да, Темному Лорду было достаточно, что тихий и верный Регулус, наследник древнейшего рода, смотрит на него с обожанием. Регулус ему это в полной мере давал, не позволяя усомниться в своей преданности ни словом, ни взглядом, пряча презрение и ненависть глубоко-глубоко внутри.

А пока он был в штабе, он ловил любые разговоры, любые упоминания тех или иных волшебников, или операций, которые проводит Темный Лорд. Он старательно запоминал любую информацию, и не только касаемо дел Темного Лорда, но и Софии.

О ней ничего не было слышно. В штабе о ней не говорили ни слова, и даже аккуратными расспросами он не смог выведать никакой информации. Всё говорило о том, что её оставили в покое. Только его нутро не затихало. Всё казалось слишком простым.

Опасение вызывал и тот факт, что двое ближайших сторонников Темного Лорда покинули страну. Среди Пожирателей ходил слух, что Антонин Долохов и Дамиан Мальсибер уехали в Европу вербовать волшебников. Но Регулус в этом сильно сомневался.

Конечно, старший Мальсибер был одним из лучших вербовщиков Темного Лорда, но Долохов представлял собой исключительно боевого мага, который мало что понимает в политике и дипломатии, и дикий вид которого скорее спугнет потенциальных союзников.

Мысль, что Долохов может охотиться за Софией, не давала Регулусу покоя. Утешало одно — если Темный Лорд послал за ней Пожирателей, значит, она нужна живая. Если бы он хотел просто от неё избавиться, он бы послал отряд тупоголовых егерей.

Пару раз Регулус пробовал провести ритуал по её поиску, но результат был каждый раз один — она во Франции, но где именно — неизвестно.

Успокаивало его и то, что если Пожиратели за два месяца не смогли найти Софию, то, вероятно, не смогут найти и в будущем. Регулус тешил себя надеждой, что ей помогают его защитные чары, которые он наложил на её уроборос.

Изучив руны с её амулета, Регулус пришёл к выводу, что они также направлены на защиту. Возможно, раньше эта защита не действовала, поскольку на ней стоял блок. Но сейчас, когда магию ничего не держит, защита должна была активироваться.

Но также среди рун были неизвестные знаки. Как смог расшифровать Регулус, это были связующие руны. Как правило, они использовались в паре. А значит, должен быть ещё один предмет, на котором стоят такие же руны. И, если верить описанию в книге, этот предмет может привести к Софии.

Нетрудно догадаться, что второй предмет — уроборос Луи. София пару раз упоминала, что брат может её найти где бы она ни была. Только вот он давно мертв, а уроборос наверняка уничтожен, утерян или захоронен вместе с ним.

Но Регулус не отчаивался, он надеялся, ему удастся создать копию с необходимыми рунами.

А сейчас необходимо в очередной раз порадовать родителей.

— А вот и именинник! — воскликнула Вальбурга, сразу привлекая всеобщее внимание к его персоне.

Натянув самую обаятельную улыбку, Регулус вошел под большой высокий шатёр.


	5. Манчестер

Четыре недели Джеймс практически каждый день посещал подготовительные курсы в Министерстве, и наконец предстояло сдавать вступительный экзамен.

В связи с военным положением в стране, набор и вступительные экзамены в Мракоборческий центр проводились каждые три месяца, а само обучение с трех лет сократили до полутора. Однако их сразу предупреждали, что отправлять на задания будут уже после трех месяцев учебы.

Джеймс был готов отправляться на задания хоть сейчас. Впрочем, основная масса поступающих обладала не меньшим энтузиазмом.

Для вступительных много не требовалось. Необходимо было сдать защиту от Темных Искусств, чары, зелья, продемонстрировать дуэльные навыки, чары маскировки и показать свою физическую подготовку.

Все экзамены Джеймс успешно сдал.

Но самое сложное ждало впереди.

В Мракоборческом центре они проводили по десять часов шесть дней в неделю. Они более углубленно изучали не только вышеперечисленные предметы, их также обучали основам ведения переговоров и допросов; разведке и контрразведке; правилам выслеживания. Им предстояло пройти курс по вербовке и шпионажу, и даже по рукопашному бою. А также обучиться основам окклюменции.

Джеймсу очень нравилась учёба. Но еще больше нравилась их группа. Их было всего девять человек в группе. Четверо — окончившие Хогвартс в этому году — Джеймс, Алиса и двое бывших пуффендуйцев. Еще двое из прошлых выпусков, но решившие только сейчас податься на службу в Мракоборческий центр. И трое иностранцев: швед Руне Берг, и два брата близнеца из Испании — Пабло и Роберто Бласкес. Все трое окончили в этом году Шармбатон, и откликнулись на предложение Мракоборческого центра поступать на учебу именно к ним.

Джеймс довольно быстро сдружился с братьями. Они оказались не только сильными волшебниками, но ещё и большими любителями квиддича, и в школе играли на позиции охотников.

Первая неделя учебы проходила весьма весело, несмотря на серьезность ситуации и сильную загруженность.

Пару часов первой половины дня у них было отведено на теорию. С разными преподавателями они изучали всевозможные темные проклятия и способы защиты от них, в число которых входили не только чары, но и защитные амулеты, руны и артефакты. Углубленно изучали зелья — мракоборец должен с первого взгляда уловить яд, с первого взгляда различить абсолютно любое зелье и, в случае чего, даже мог приготовить противоядие. Они уже усвоили более десятка различных маскировочных чар и многое-многое другое.

А всё оставшееся время отводили на практику.

Довольно много времени уходило на физическую подготовку. Швед больше всех жаловался и говорил, что с такой подготовкой, к окончанию учёбы, они смогут участвовать в олимпийских играх.

Но самую большую часть времени занимали дуэли. Они сражались друг против друга; один против двоих, против троих, пятерых и десятерых.

Личный рекорд Джеймса — трое. Он смог противостоять и обезвредить нападения сразу трех противников. Такого результата больше не было ни у кого из их группы.

Дуэли у них проходили не только на земле, но и в воздухе, чему Джеймс был особенно рад. Он был счастлив лишний раз сесть на метлу.

А в короткий обеденный перерыв они всей группой ходили в буфет, расположенный в самом Министерстве.

Вот и сейчас они обедали, а Джеймс находился в предвкушении очередного занятия по дуэльному мастерству.

— Кстати, — вспомнил Джеймс и посмотрел на иностранцев, — если вы в этом году окончили Шармбатон, вы, наверное, знали Софию де Бланк?

По реакции всех троих, он понял, что угадал. Руне Берг недовольно закатил глаза, Роберто расплылся в радостной улыбке, а Пабло вдруг стал злой.

— Конечно, мы её знаем, — раздраженно проговорил Пабло. — Шармбатон спокойно выдохнул, когда она к вам перевелась. Мы целую неделю праздновали это событие. Словами не передать, как я радовался, когда первого сентября нам сообщили эту новость…

— Пабло делает вид, что терпеть её не может, — весело усмехнулся Роберто, перебив брата, — а сам влюблен в неё с первых курсов. Целую неделю он не праздновал, а горевал.

Смуглые щеки Пабло потемнели ещё сильнее, и он метнул на брата гневный взгляд.

— А нам она нравится, — произнесла Алиса.

— Говори за себя, — резко сказал ей Джеймс.

— Точно, — поддержал его Берг, — эта злая женщина с тяжелой рукой просто не может нравиться.

— О-о, — протянул Роберто, — Руне не понаслышке знает о тяжелой руке Софии. Тебе, наверное, чаще других доставалось.

— Она тебя била? — ошарашенно спросил Джеймс. — За что?!

— Просто за то, что наши родители были друзьями, — недовольно фыркнул Руне.

— Это не так, — заметил Роберто, — ты её вечно поучал и доставал, всё время замечания делал. А знаешь же, что это бесполезно.

— Делает вид, что презирает чистокровок, — продолжал Берг, — а сама с личным домовиком в школу приезжала. Вечно строила всех. А все хорошие оценки ей покупали, между прочим, мне отец рассказывал.

Он добавил еще что-то явно нелестное на шведском, а Роберто откинулся на спинку стула и произнес с широкой улыбкой:

— Эх, мне её не хватало в этом году.

— У неё ещё друг был? — спросил Джеймс интересующий его вопрос. — Джо, кажется?

— О, да-да, — Роберто как-то грустно улыбнулся, — они всегда парочкой ходили. Когда его с семьей убили, София сама не своя была. Жалко было смотреть.

— Вот Джо был отличным парнем, — вставил Пабло, — единственный, кто мог на неё влиять.

— Он жив, — произнес Джеймс, и на удивленные взгляды вкратце пересказал им историю, упомянув, как жестоко она поступила с Сириусом.

— Ну, тут без шансов, — усмехнулся Роберто, — если Джо жив, она однозначно не вернется.

А Джеймс только убедился, что София злой и плохой человек, который разбил сердце его лучшего друга. Но не успел он высказаться по этому поводу, над ухом содрогнулся воздух.

— Расслабляетесь?

От неожиданности он дернулся, и обернулся на звучный голос Грюма.

— В дуэльный зал все, живо, — сказал им Грюм, оглядев строгим взглядом, и, не дожидаясь, двинулся на выход из буфета.

Джеймс первый подорвался со своего места. Грюм редко проводил у них занятия, но эти занятия были у Джеймса любимыми. Он старался изо всех сил, чтобы впечатлить главу Мракоборческого центра, но похвалы пока что лишь однажды заслужила только Алиса. Заслужила по чистой случайности, как он считал.

***

Джеймс из последних сил держал глаза открытыми. Эта шла уже вторая бессонная ночь подряд. Ему удалось лишь после занятий поспать пару часов, прежде чем вступить на патруль.

Он, Лили и братья Пруэтт поочередно следили за Дамианом Мальсибером, отцом самого ненавистного для Джеймса слизеринца.

Следили за ним уже третью неделю, но не происходило ровным счетом ничего интересного. Первые пару недель старшего Мальсибера и вовсе они не видели, но три дня назад он объявился в своём поместье.

Дамиан Мальсибер вёл скучную, светскую жизнь. По крайней мере, исключительно подобный образ жизни он и демонстрировал.

Вели наблюдение они в парах: Лили с Гидеоном и Джеймс с Фабианом.

Джеймс страшно скучал по Лили. Последнее время они виделись только когда сдавали пост друг другу и на редких собраниях Ордена.

И потому он уже ждал, не дождался, когда они поженятся, и будут жить вместе. Джеймс долго размышлял, где им с Лили поселиться.

У него, конечно, были и личные сбережения, да и родители ему не раз намекали, что помогут с жильем. И ему самому не терпелось съехать от родителей, чтобы вести самостоятельную взрослую жизнь. Но сейчас, когда заболел отец, Джеймсу не хотелось оставлять родителей. Маме постоянно нужна была помощь. А он и так пропадает то на учебе, то на заданиях Ордена. И если он переедет, он переживал, что вообще не будет возможности навещать родителей.

Он не сомневался, что родители только обрадуются, если они с Лили первое время поживут с ними. Мама и сама не раз говорила, что ей так спокойнее будет, к тому же, дом большой — мешать друг другу они не будут.

Однако он всё ещё не поговорил об этом с Лили. Джеймс волновался, что ей совершенно не понравится идея жить с его родителями. Но как убеждал себя Джеймс, это только на первое время. Как только отец пойдет на поправку, они с Лили тут же съедут.

А ещё Джеймс скучал по Сириусу. Его он не видел уже больше недели. Они хоть и связывались каждый день по сквозному зеркалу, но всё это было не то.

Его одно радовало — Сириус уже не ходил с беспросветной тоской в глазах. Работа в Ордене, постоянные задания определенно отвлекали его от нерадостных мыслей о Бланк. Джеймс даже надеялся, что Сириус вернется к своей прошлой жизни. И надеялся, что Пазори сможет вытащить его из этой пропасти.

Эта девушка Джеймсу очень понравилась. Она была милой, открытой и спокойной, рассудительной, не глупой и, судя по всему, очень сильной. В общем, полной противоположностью Софии. Именно то, что сейчас нужно Сириусу. Только тот не проявлял к ней ни малейшего интереса. И Джеймса это даже немного пугало. Ведь старый Сириус ни за что бы не упустил случая позаигрывать с симпатичной девушкой.

Но сейчас Сириуса не интересовало ничего, кроме сражений с Пожирателями.

Правда, за эти три недели, что они в Ордене, с Пожирателями они так и не пересекались. У них было несколько стычек с обычными егерями, которые устраивали разбои в магловских кварталах. Но это оказалось не так захватывающе, как ожидал Джеймс.

И потому они с Сириусом находились в постоянном предвкушении встречи с настоящими Пожирателями Смерти.

— Джеймс, — тихо произнес Фабиан, привлекая его внимание. — О чем размечтался?

Они с Фабианом сидели под дезиллюминационными чарами неподалеку от поместья Мальсиберов. Время уже приближалось к двум часам ночи, и начинал накрапывать мелкий дождь.

— Хочется с Пожирателями встретиться, — честно ответил он, и посмотрел в ту сторону, где должен был сидеть Фабиан. — Расскажи, каково это?

Фабиан уже много раз участвовал в сражениях с Пожирателями. И когда был на заданиях в Ордене, и когда был на работе в Мракоборческом центре. Джеймс даже слышал, что однажды Фабиан и Гидеон сражались сразу против пятерых Пожирателей. Как они говорили, это было обычное дело — на одного члена Ордена Феникса приходится, как минимум, двое Пожирателей Смерти.

Фабиан и Гидеон были настоящими профессионалами своего дела. Безумно талантливые и сильные. И при своей сложной и опасной работе, они всё равно сохраняли оптимизм и всегда были доброжелательны и улыбчивы. Джеймс ими искренне восхищался.

— Ну-у, — протянул Фабиан, — на самом деле, это не так весело, как кажется. Особенно, когда их раза в два больше. Только и успеваешь следить, как бы под проклятье не попасть.

Фабиан рассказывал, что Пожиратели, вопреки слухам, редко разбрасываются Авадой. Как правило, они предпочитают посылать темные проклятья, которые тоже смертельные, только действуют куда хуже — уж лучше мгновенная и безболезненная смерть от Авады.

Зато подобные проклятья можно отбивать защитными чарами или даже отражать их, отправляя обратно в Пожирателей. С непростительными заклинаниями, например, такое не выйдет.

— Правда, когда нас больше, они и Аваду в ход пускают, — продолжал говорить Фабиан. — Но такое редко бывает. Если нас больше, они разбегаются, как крысы…

И еще, как заметил Фабиан, страх быть убитым постепенно тоже пропадает. Вместе с адреналином и азартом. И ничего не остается, кроме желания, чтобы всё это быстрее прекратилось.

— Хочется спать ложиться без страха, что на дом нападут, — говорил он, — по улицам ходить и не оборачиваться…

Он прервался на полуслове, когда в воздухе вдруг появился патронус ежа, и голосом Пазори произнес:

— Фабиан, Манчестер, Лейк-Роуд, дом первый. Пожиратели.

Фабиан тут же вскочил на ноги, готовый трансгрессировать. Но Джеймс, не медля, поднялся вслед за ним, и схватил его за руку.

— Ты остаешься, Джеймс. Ты знаешь правила, — непривычно серьезным тоном произнес Фабиан.

По правилам Ордена, они не могли оба оставить место наблюдения. На случай, если это обманный маневр, и Пожирателям надо избавиться от слежки. Поэтому кто-то должен был остаться.

Вполне логично, что вызывают Фабиана. Он более опытный, он старше и сильнее. Но Джеймс не мог сидеть на месте.

Тем более, там будет Лили. Всех, кто был не на дежурствах, всегда вызывали на сражения. И он не мог бросить её одну.

И ещё, в Манчестере находится особняк старшего Лестрейнджа. Значит, там будет и Сириус.

— Я иду, — с непоколебимой твердостью произнес Джеймс.

— Черт, Поттер, — недовольно прошептал Фабиан. Он не понаслышке знал об упрямстве Джеймса — успел поиграть с ним в одной квиддичной команде целых четыре года. — Очевидно, я зря радовался, когда нас в одну группу определили, — уже спокойнее произнес он. — Ладно. Хорошо. Но перед Грюмом сам оправдываться будешь.

Фабиан достал палочку и произнес неизвестное Джеймсу сложное заклинание. Из его палочки тут же вырвался слабо светящийся огонек, и устремился к поместью Мальсиберов.

— Если кто-то пройдет защитный барьер дома, мы узнаем об этом, — пояснил Фабиан. — А теперь идём. У нас не больше получаса, пока маячок будет действовать.

Джеймс кивнул и тут же крутанулся на месте, представляя себе озвученный адрес дома.

Только он появился на Лейк-Роуд, в нескольких сантиметрах от его головы просвистела вспышка заклинания.

В Манчестере шёл сильный ливень, мешая оценить обстановку. Отовсюду слышались крики борьбы и заклинаний. Но вдруг, яркая вспышка молнии на пару секунд осветила улицу.

Девять Пожирателей Смерти. Несколько неподвижных тел, лежащих прямо на дороге. Судя по всему, маглы.

И своих восемь. Медоуз сражалась сразу с тремя, но ей на помощь уже устремились Гидеон и Фабиан. Пазори и Кацман вдвоем отбивались от троих. Неподалеку от них Фрэнк против братьев Лестрейндж.

И его Лили сражалась с грузным и бородатым Пожирателем, который один из немногих, кто был без маски. Джеймс сразу устремился к ней.

Их с Лили работа в паре уже была прекрасно отлажена. Стоило ему встать рядом, она сразу переключилась на защиту, а он стал атаковать Пожирателя.

Он выпускал одни чары за другими, постепенно оттесняя его к стене дома. Пожиратель явно не обладал силой и мастерством, потому что быстро сдавался и начинал паниковать. А Джеймс позволил себе на секунду осмотреться, выискивая взглядом Сириуса.

И, наконец, в отдалении от всех, внизу небольшого склона, он его увидел. Судя по непослушной черной копне волос, Сириус сражался с Беллатрисой.

Джеймс ещё никогда не видел ничего подобного. На черном фоне грозового неба вспышки заклинаний сверкали ярче молний. Одна за другой, горящие на темном небе, они разрезали воздух и летели в противника.

Остальные даже не рисковали приблизиться к ним, опасаясь ненароком попасть под заклятие.

И только долговязая фигура Рудольфуса Лестрейнджа становилась к ним всё ближе и ближе. Он ловко отбивал летящие в него чары, и приближался со спины к своей супруге. Она, как ни странно, быстро сдавала позиции.

Джеймс разрывался между желанием броситься на помощь Сириусу и помочь Лили. Их противник был довольно слаб, а вот Беллатриса и Рудольфус в паре составляют действительно серьезную угрозу. К тому же, Сириус явно находился под эмоциями, а их учили, что голова должна быть холодной во время сражений. Но он без конца палил атакующими чарами, совершенно не защищаясь.

Не успел Джеймс ничего предпринять, посреди улицы послышалось сразу несколько хлопков трансгрессии. Явился Грюм в компании Вуда, Дирборна и Подмора.

Грюм, оказавшись неподалеку от них, с одного взмаха палочки обезвредил Пожирателями, с которым они сражались. Остальные стали тут же в спешке трансгрессировать, а Джеймс бросился в сторону Сириуса.

Ему оставалось метров сто, когда Беллатриса и Рудольфус одновременно пустили заклинания в Сириуса. Проклятье Рудольфуса он отразил, а вот луч Беллатрисы скользнул по плечу. Но Сириус в ответ тут же выпустил заклинание, сбившее Беллатрису с ног и протащив её по земле с пару десятков метров. Он уже вновь поднял палочку, но Рудольфус, выставив мощный защитный барьер, обхватил Беллатрису за талию и исчез.

— Я убью тебя! — проорал в пустоту Сириус. — Тварь… — слабо добавил он и упал без чувств.

***

Всё происходило в страшной суматохе. В считанные минуты им необходимо было убраться до появления сотрудников Министерства.

Обезвреженного Пожирателя Смерти куда-то забрал с собой мистер Грюм, прихватив с собой и братьев Пруэттов.

Джеймса отправили обратно на свой пост к поместью Мальсиберов, как и остальных членов Ордена разослали по своим точкам, либо же отправили домой.

А Лили в компании Леви трансгрессировала в штаб вместе с бессознательным телом Сириуса.

Уложив Сириуса на диван, она избавила его от порванной куртки и футболки.

Быстрый осмотр показал, что в него попали темным проклятьем. Его левое плечо было вспорото. Глубокий рваный разрез проходил под ключицей и до плечевого сустава, внутри которого бурлило нечто черное и вязкое, источающее приторно-сладкий запах.

Взяв себя в руки, в очередной раз напомнив себе, что эмоции подпускать нельзя, она подняла палочку и стала зачитывать сложное заклинание.

Словно темная плотная паутинка прилипла к ее палочке и тянулась из раны. Чем меньше её оставалось, тем больше признаков жизни начинал подавать Сириус.

Чёрная субстанция, казалось, была живая. Она шевелилась и пыталась отцепиться от палочки, протягивая тонкие нити в сторону руки Лили. Полностью вытянув её из раны и переместив в склянку, Лили её сразу уничтожила, в воздухе остался лишь сладкий неприятный запах.

— Ты как? — спросил она у Сириуса, который уже открыл глаза и затуманенным взглядом смотрел на нее.

— Вроде… нормально, — он попытался сесть, но Лили не дала ему и пошевелиться.

— Я ещё не закончила, — она уложила его обратно и стала прочищать рану и залечивать её.

— Где все? Как всё закончилось? — спросил Сириус, с беспокойством оглядывая комнату.

Пока Лили лечила его рану, Леви, всё это время стоящий рядом и наблюдающий за процессом, в двух словах ответил на вопросы Сириуса.

— Не надо так пялиться на меня, — прошипел Сириус, поглядев на Леви, и морщась от боли, пока Лили магией стягивала рваные края раны.

— Я тебе говорил, не высовывайся, — спокойно ответил он.

— Зато одного ублюдка поймали! — тяжело выпалил Сириус, вновь скривившись и выругавшись сквозь зубы.

Из разговоров Лили успела понять, что Сириус и Леви, держащие патруль возле дома старшего Лестрейнджа, во что-то ввязались. Кто-то из Пожирателей их обнаружил, вызвал подкрепление и напал на них.

— Дьявол, Эванс! Почему так больно?! — не вытерпел Сириус.

— Прости, Сириус, — совершенно не искренне бросила ему Лили, — придется потерпеть. Беллатриса тебя темным проклятьем наградила.

За последний месяц, что она провела в Мунго, посещая курсы и помогая ассистентам целителей, Лили всё меньше начинала поддаваться на жалобы своих пациентов. Это в первые дни она готова была на пару с больными рыдать от боли и жалости к ним, чувствуя, как собственное сердце разрывается от сочувствия и сострадания.

Но сейчас она постепенно училась отделять работу и личные чувства. И хладнокровно зашивала магией рану Сириуса.

— Этой сволоте досталось не меньше, — выдохнул Сириус.

Леви на это только недовольно цокнул языком.

— Ну, что?! — Сириус вновь устремил на него гневный взгляд. — Я бы всё равно сделал это снова! А в следующую нашу встречу я её окончательно прикончу!

Из последующих гневных речей Сириуса и поражающе спокойных реплик Леви, Лили выяснила, что Сириус, сидя в засаде и увидев свою кузину, не вытерпел и напал на неё.

— Если бы не её гребаный муженёк, её бы ничто не спасло!

Тому, что Беллатриса спаслась только благодаря мужу, Лили была немало удивлена. Среди членов Ордена ходили легенды о силе Беллатрисы Лестрейндж. Она считалась одной из самых опасных Пожирателей Смерти.

Но во время дуэли с Сириусом она была весьма рассеяна. Лили нисколько не умаляла мастерство Сириуса, и даже думала, что он явно не слабее Беллатрисы, но последняя и правда действовала часто нелогично и опрометчиво.

— Тебе нужно это выпить, — Лили, сходив в небольшой кабинет, где хранились различные зелья, протянула Сириусу две лечебные настойки, которые он тут же послушно выпил.

— Всё равно болит, — проворчал Сириус, посмотрев на некрасивый рубец на плече. Он поднял взгляд на Лили, и спросил: — Ещё один шрам, который не убрать?

— Ты знаешь, от темных проклятий они остаются навсегда, — подтвердила Лили.

Сириус вполголоса выругался, и сказал:

— Всё равно, спасибо, Цветочек.

— Пожалуйста.

Откинувшись на подушку, Сириус здоровой рукой полез в карман джинс и достал сигареты.

— В квартире не курят, Блэк, ты знаешь об этом.

— Да ладно, Леви! — воскликнул Сириус, вдруг приняв до безобразия жалостливый вид. — Я ранен!

— Нет. Иди на балкон, — непреклонно отрезал Леви.

— Ну хотя бы разок, — продолжал упрашивать Сириус, — первый и последний раз. Ты же видел погоду за окном! В такой дождь добрый хозяин и собаку на улицу не выгонит!

— Если эта собака курит, то ещё как выгонит, — заявил Леви и указал на дверь.

Сириус громко и показательно застонал, поднимаясь с дивана и накидывая куртку с рваным рукавом.

— Какой же ты вредный, Кацман, просто невозможно, — негодующе проговорил Сириус и направился на выход из комнаты.

С улыбкой проводив взглядом Сириуса, Лили посмотрела на Леви.

— Смотрю, вы неплохо сработались, — заметила она.

Леви, поправив очки на переносице, с полной важностью и без тени улыбки ответил:

— Блэк приятный человек, когда не нарушает устав Ордена и молчит.

Она на это только похихикала, согласившись. В школе Лили тоже считала, что из Сириуса мог бы выйти весьма приятный человек, если бы он не нарушал школьные правила, поменьше хамил и не озвучивал все пошлости, которые только приходят в его голову. Но она любила его и таким.

— Возвращайся домой, Лили, — неожиданно мягким голосом произнес Леви. — У тебя редкий выходной…

— Спасибо, — с благодарностью ответила она.

Её и правда посреди ночи выдернули прямо из постели. Лили даже одеться не успела и была лишь в одной мантии, накинутой поверх пижамы. И сейчас ей больше всего хотелось вернуться в теплую постель.

— А за Блэком я присмотрю, — добавил он.

— Он часто тут остается? — спросила Лили, направляясь в прихожую.

Насколько она знала, Сириус всё реже возвращался в своё поместье, и всё чаще оставался ночевать прямо в штабе.

— Он уже неделю тут живет, — ответил Леви. Но по его лицу и ровному тону Лили и не смогла понять — нравится ему это или нет. — Блэк мне не мешает. Только постоянно приходится бороться с его вредными привычками. Зато он готовит мне завтрак.

Лили удивленно посмотрела на него, не разобрав по его спокойному голосу, шутка ли это.

— Это… хорошо, — неуверенно произнесла она.

Впрочем, то, что Сириус не убивается в одиночестве в своём доме, а живет с Леви, и правда было замечательно. Лили всерьез переживала за его душевное состояние, и то, что он был не один — и пусть даже с Леви, с которым они не особо дружны, — уже положительно влияло на Сириуса.

— Что ж, до встречи, — на прощанье сказала Лили, прежде чем выйти из квартиры.

Она не спеша спустилась, и остановилась на крыльце, под узкой полоской крыши. На улице и правда всё ещё шёл сильный дождь.

А она вдруг подумала о том, как же она смертельно устала.

Шел лишь первый месяц, когда они принимают непосредственное участие в деятельности Ордена, и она уже ощущала невыносимую тяжесть на душе.

Она не высыпалась, она плохо питалась. Голова постоянно была забита целительскими курсами в Мунго и работой в Ордене.

В отделении «Недуги от заклятий» она проводила большую часть дня, хотя особо сильно, как, например, Джеймса, их не загружали.

Половина дня у них была отведена под занятия с преподавателями, а вторая половина на практику, где они помогали ассистентам целителей ухаживать за больными.

Лили очень нравилась учёба, и нравились преподаватели и целители, с которыми они проводили большую часть дня.

Правда, после слов Сириуса о Гарольде Шипмане, она стала их всех опасаться. Лили бы ни за что не поверила, что доброжелательный и умный мистер Шипман, которого так любят коллеги и пациенты, работает на Волан-де-Морта. Это действительно пугало.

С работой в Ордене и Мунго на личную жизнь времени не оставалось абсолютно. Она редко виделась с Алисой, она совсем не видела Марлин, и даже с Мэри, которая тоже посещала целительские курсы, ей не всегда удавалось поговорить.

И если с Джеймсом она виделась регулярно, то Ремуса и Сириуса она видела только на собраниях Ордена, которые проходили довольно редко. А от Северуса она и вовсе ничего не слышала, и последний раз видела его, когда они возвращались домой из школы.

Лили знала, что Северус очень помогает профессору Дамблдору с приготовлением зелий. В их штабе каких только зелий не было, на любой случай. Лили была за это очень благодарна ему. Потому что, если бы не он, эта обязанность легла бы на ее плечи.

А у нее и без того забот хватало.

И одной из главных забот, которая, кажется, совершенно не покидала её голову, была свадьба.

Меньше чем через месяц у них с Джеймсом будет свадьба. А Лили даже платье не купила. Мысли об этом заставляли голову раскалываться.

Ей стоило большого труда уговорить Джеймса не делать из свадьбы пышное торжество. Сейчас не то время, когда стоит устраивать большую «вечеринку», как выражался Джеймс. На празднике будут только родители, близкие друзья и несколько человек из Ордена.

Но даже для этих нескольких человек необходимо устраивать торжество. Выбрать место, угощения.

И платье. Лили без конца об этом думала.

Но больше всегда она думала о Джеймсе. Ей его катастрофически не хватало и она безумно по нему скучала.

И только мелькнула мысль о нем, она, долго не раздумывая, наложила на себя дезиллюминационные чары и трансгрессировала в редкий низкий лес.

— Джеймс, — тихо прошептала она, вглядываясь в черные деревья.

Атмосфера была пугающей. В темном лесу не было слышно ни шороха. Позади нее возвышался высокий забор поместья Мальсиберов, а впереди была непроглядная тьма.

— Джеймс, — снова позвала она.

— Лили? — удивленный голос справа от неё. — Ты что здесь делаешь?

Заметив возле себя слабую рябь, она протянула руки, нащупав Джеймса, и прижалась к нему.

— Я так скучаю по тебе.

— Я тоже, — выдохнул он, прижимая еще сильнее к себе и утыкаясь лицом в её волосы. Он приподнял её лицо за подбородок, и со всей нежностью поцеловал.

По его поцелуям Лили скучала не меньше, чем по нему самому.

Она всё больше напирала на него, целуя всё с большей страстью. Ей хотелось Джеймса прямо сейчас, в этом темном пугающем лесу и возле поместья одного из самых преданных сторонников Волан-де-Морта.

Но Джеймс вдруг ее остановил, слегка отстранившись от неё.

— Как там Бродяга?

Лили тяжело выдохнула, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо.

— Серьезно? Ты сейчас о нём думал? — шепотом возмутилась она. — Скажи ещё, что вы с ним не успели по зеркалу связаться.

— Успели, конечно, — с улыбкой произнес он. — Но он сказал, что всё ещё при смерти, вот и хотелось услышать от тебя…

— С ним всё хорошо, — прервала его Лили. — Его самая большая проблема сейчас — запрет на курение в квартире Леви.

— Вот и отлично. В таком случае, можешь продолжать меня целовать, — довольным голосом произнес Джеймс, а она тут же прижалась к нему губами, даже не обращая внимания на его самодовольный тон.

Она уперлась спиной в широкий ствол дерева, прижимая Джеймса всё ближе к себе и всё с большей страстью целуя, руками опускаясь к его ремню на брюках.

— Ты что, Лили, — удивленно произнес Джеймс, останавливая её руки. — Прямо здесь?..

— Да, я так соскучилась… — тонким жалобным голоском произнесла она, сама не узнавая свой голос.

— А если Мальсибер выйдет? А мы тут…

— Ты боишься, что он нас увидит? Или что мы его упустим?

— Ещё и Фабиан может вернуться в любой момент.

— Мы под чарами, он нас не увидит.

— А ещё я в душе не был уже почти сутки.

— Поттер, ты серьезно? Мне тебя ещё и уговаривать надо? — громко прошептала Лили, не выдержав. — Чего ты боишься? Ты гриффиндорец или нет?

— Ну… так-то да, — ответил Джеймс и тут же притянул её к себе, увлекая в горячий поцелуй.

Они сидели на земле, наколдовав себе мягкие подушки и навалившись на ствол дерева.

— Чем планируешь завтра заниматься? — спросил Джеймс.

— Хотела идти, покупать платье, — вздохнула Лили, — но, судя по сегодняшней ночи, буду спать весь день.

У нее завтра первый за долгое время свободный день, и Лили действительно хотела встретиться с Марлин и Мэри и пойти с ними покупать свадебное платье.

— Кстати, Лили…

Она не видела Джеймса, но была уверена, что его рука сейчас взметнулась к волосам.

— По поводу свадьбы, — продолжал он. — Я думал о том, где мы будем жить… и, в общем…

Ей редко доводилось слышать, чтобы Джеймс так неуверенно и сбивчиво говорил. Его явно что-то очень беспокоило.

— Я безумно хочу жить с тобой вдвоем, — начал тараторить он. — Только с тобой, в нашем доме. Но сейчас, когда отец болеет… маме часто нужна помощь. И я не хочу их оставлять в такой момент. Что ты скажешь, если мы первое время у них поживем?

— Без проблем, Джеймс, я понимаю… — начала она, но Джеймса уже было не остановить.

— Я уверен, это не затянется надолго, целители дают хорошие прогнозы. Как только он поправляться начнет, мы сразу съедем. Купим свой дом, я уже даже присмотрел один в Годриковой Впадине. Или уедем в Корнуолл, у нас там летний дом пустой простаивает. А можем вообще поселиться в центре Лондона. Ты где больше хочешь?..

— Джеймс, успокойся, — с улыбкой произнесла она, взяв его за руку. — Я всё понимаю, и я согласна. Только вот… а твои родители точно против не будут? Мы не будем им мешать?

— Конечно, нет! — воскликнул Джеймс. — Мама будет счастлива, если мы с ними жить будем, она об этом не раз говорила.

— Хорошо, — согласилась она.

Лили действительно была не против первое время пожить у родителей Джеймса. В случае чего, она даже сможет помочь мистеру Поттеру. Хотя того и так регулярно посещали целители.

Она всерьез переживала, что мистер Поттер болен драконьей оспой. Болезнь эта страшная, и её всё ещё не научились диагностировать и лечить. А люди преклонного возраста всегда тяжело её переносят, и чаще всегда с летальным исходом.

— Было бы замечательно, если бы вы хотя бы заглушающие чары ставили.

Голос Фабиана где-то над их головами, заставил их обоих дернуться, резко вскочить на ноги и выхватить палочки.

— Вас слышно за километр отсюда, — недовольно проговорил он. — Лили, что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я… я просто пришла…

— Мы же в парах должны дежурить, — прервал её лепетание Джеймс, — вот она и подменяла тебя.

— Спасибо, а теперь можешь возвращаться домой, — с непривычным холодом в голосе произнес Фабиан.

Лили уже хотела ответить и попрощаться с ними, но Джеймс опередил:

— Вы допрашивали того Пожирателя? Что-нибудь выяснили? Кто он такой?

— Зовут Чарльз Мэддокс, он американец. Как попал к Волан-де-Морту, не сказал, кто ещё состоит в их секте — тоже. Оставили его дожидаться Дамблдора, он попробует что-нибудь узнать с помощью легилименции. Впрочем, сами понимаете, шансов мало…

Фабиан был прав. Кажется, будто Волан-де-Морт предусмотрел абсолютно любой исход. Правду Пожиратели Смерти не говорили, от Сыворотки правды они умирали, а очень искусный в легилименции профессор Дамблдор не мог пробиться в их сознание. Как предполагал директор, Черная Метка защищает и от этого. Волан-де-Морт не уступал в ментальном мастерстве Дамблдору и, очевидно, ему не составило труда защитить сознание своих приближенных.

А других способов вытянуть из Пожирателей хоть какую-то информацию не оставалось. Сириус, конечно, предлагал использовать Круциатус, но в Ордене никто не оценил это предложение, а многие и вовсе решили, что он пошутил.

— Я пойду, — произнесла Лили, когда Джеймс с Фабианом закончили обсуждать всевозможные способы добиться правды от Мэддокса.

Джеймс, тут же перехватив её руку, притянул её к себе и мимолетно поцеловал, не с первого раза попав в губы и исцеловав всё лицо под её счастливую улыбку.

— Увидимся, — сказала она им на прощанье и трансгрессировала.


	6. Создатель Волчьего противоядия

\- Солнце моё, почему ты вечно хмурый?

Северус поднял тяжелый взгляд на улыбающееся лицо Банди.

\- Ты можешь меня так не называть?

\- Тебе это не нравится? - искренне изумился Банди. - Вот перестанешь хмуриться, перестану так тебя называть, - добавил он, при этом еще и подмигнув ему.

Показательно закатив глаза и ничего не ответив, Северус снова опустил голову и продолжил свои расчеты нового для Волан-де-Морта зелья.

Банди действовал ему на нервы. Северус считал себя очень терпеливым человеком, который способен поддаваться на окружающие раздражающие факторы. Но белоснежная мантия Банди и его вечно улыбающееся лицо отвлекали и выводили из себя. Хуже, пожалуй, были только его ласковые прозвища в адрес Северуса. Подобное раньше никто себе не позволяетл.

В нём был один единственный, и в тоже время весьма сомнительный, плюс Банди трепался просто без остановки. Кажется, он озвучивал абсолютно все мысли, которые только посещали его голову.

И из его болтовни Северус изредка узнавал что-то стоящее. Конечно, приходилось тщательно фильтровать всё, что он говорит. Иногда попадалось нечто и интересное, либо нелепые умозаключения самого Банди.

Например, Банди много рассказывал о мистере Шипмане. Разумеется, в те моменты, когда его рядом с ними не было.

Как оказалось, мистера Шипмана Пожиратели Смерти между собой зовут Доктор Смерть. От его руки погибло более двухсот маглов - не каждый Пожиратель может похвастаться такими цифрами. Он притворялся обычным магловским врачом, приходил в дома маглов, якобы для того, чтобы их вылечить, и испытывал на них свои яды. Чаще всего маглы умирали в муках, а мистер Шипман подчищал за собой следы и уходил. Свою деятельность он ведет уже далеко не первый год, а на него даже подозрения не пали. Отдел магического правопорядка в управлении даже не в курсе, что в магловском мире орудует врач-волшебник, убитый маглов. А магловская полиция заходит в тупик в поисках виновника загадочных смертей.

Всё это Банди рассказывал с восторженным блеском в глазах и широкой улыбкой.

А ещё Северус узнал, что Волан-де-Морт серьёзно намерен вернуть Бланк.

Сама Бланк не интересовала Северуса, хотя он и разузнал о её судьбе всё, что смог, передать эту информацию Сириусу. Узнал, что её выслеживают, хотя и есть приказ не убивать её. Однако, Банди был в этом полностью уверен, её всё ещё не было, иначе бы она уже давно была здесь и они встретились.

Как сказал Банди, её кровь безупречно подошла для зелья. И у них осталась ровно унция для окончательного варианта. Но Волан-де-Морту нужен не только запас крови на случай ошибок или каких-либо непредвиденных обстоятельств, он её ищет и по каким-то личным соображениям, по каким именно - Банди не знал.

Банди очень скучал по Бланк, на что Северус всегда со скептицизмом и недоверием реагировал. Банди называл её своей подружкой и говорил, что у неё очень красивые руки. А Северусу вновь становилось не по себе, от его маниакального взгляда.

Но куда больше Северуса интересовала информация о зелье, для которого Волан-де-Морт её её вернуть.

Банди рассказал, что первые шесть ступеней прошли проверку и придраться там не к чему. А вот проверкой седьмой части он занимается и по сей день. Банди при этом смотрел на него ненормально-одержимым взглядом, с дрожащей улыбкой на губах, что Северусу становилось крайне неуютно.

За тот месяц, что он «работает» на Волан-де-Морта, он уже ясно понял, что Банди, каким бы невыносимо раздражающим не был, но весьма и весьма талантлив. При своей показной непосредственности и беспечности, он на редкость умный, страшно дотошный и внимательный к мелочам.

Нутро Северусу подсказывало, что уж Банди в состоянии вычислить его подвох в нумерологическом коде.

Но что Банди будет делать с этой информацией, он не знал. Северус никогда не мог сказать наверняка, что творится в его голове. Весь этот спектакль, который не принимает всерьез, был не более чем притворством, рассчитывая с помощью за местного дурачка, которого не принимает всерьез.

Северус пробовал пробиться в его сознание, но на Банди стояла мощная защита. Северус не разобрал: Банди хороший окклюмент или же просто носит защитные амулеты. Но вся эта ситуация его всё равно нервировала. Потому что он не знал, что сделает Банди, если найдет его «ошибку» в коде.

Северус даже смел надеяться, что Банди никому об этом не расскажет. Хотя и понимал, насколько это далеко от действительности.

Но основания так думать у Северуса были. Банди, казалось, радовался абсолютно любым несчастьям. Он всегда с невыразимым трепетом рассказывал об очередных убийствах маглов, которые совершили Пожиратели. Не так давно он в ярких красках описал кровавую бойню, которую ему удалось подсмотреть, когда Пожиратели притащили в дом сотрудников службы таможни и «допрашивали» их.

И таким же блеском и восторгом в глазах он говорил о потерях среди Пожирателей. Дрожащим от возбуждения голосом он рассказывал, как видел поцелуй дементора на одном из Пожирателей.

Банди считал, что те несколько мгновений, когда душа покидает тело человека, по-настоящему прекрасны, это и есть высшая магия, и ничто с ней не сравнится.

И потому Северус надеялся, что и смерть Волан-де-Морта сможет доставить Банди такое же странное, противоестественное и ненормальное удовольствие.

Но всю эту информацию Северусу приходилось чуть ли не силком выуживать из Банди, собирая по крупицам и обрывкам фраз. Часто чаще всего Банди говорил о себе любимом.

Как узнал Северус, Банди было всего двадцать три года. Он учился в Ильверморни, пять лет назад приехал в Англию поступать в Британскую Академию Зельеварения, где он получил грант на обучение. Он создал сразу три очень мощных любовных напитка, которые тут же попали в список, которое стало решающим фактором.

Банди принадлежал известному американскому древнему роду и был младшим ребенком в семье. Как он говорил, семью он любит, правда, насколько понял Северус, с момента переезда в Англию, он к своей семье ни разу не ездил.

У Северуса сразу возникло множество вопросов. Если с поступлением в Академию всё было понятно - их Академия считалась лучшим в мире, то он не понимал, для чего чистокровному волшебнику-американцу работать на Волан-де-Морта. Как Северус понял, семья Банди очень обеспеченная и уважаемый сын примкнул к местному тирану оставалось для Северуса загадкой.

-… у меня, кстати, в Штатах есть девушка, - продолжал говорить Тед. - Айви… - он прикрыл глаза и расплылся в мечтательной улыбке. - Моя неземная любовь. Мы с ней, конечно, уже не виделись давно, но держим связь. Я ей часто пишу. Правда, она не на все письма отвечает. Я иногда переживаю, что она кого-то себе завела…

\- Тед, ты можешь работать молча? - спросил спокойно мистер Шипман, на секунду поднял голову в их сторону.

Мистер Шипман не часто бывал с ними в лаборатории. Как правило, он предпочитал работать из дома, но когда приходил в штаб, требовал тишину. Северус всегда радовался этим редким моментом.

\- Простите, мистер Шипман, - Банди лучезарно улыбнулся ему. - Молчу.

Стоило Банди вспомнил свою девушку, Северус вспомнил о Белби. Он всё ещё не мог с ней встретиться, хотя, по словам Банди, он здесь иногда появляется. Северус оставляет для нее письма, но она их все игнорировала. А его чувство тревоги без конца росло.

В Академию он тоже не смог попасть - она была закрыта на летний период, и вход был только для научных сотрудников. Северус даже спрашивал у мистера Шипмана, как продвигается изучение противоядия. Он, как заведующий кафедрой «Яды и противоядия», должен быть в курсе происходящего. Он ответил, что основной работой занимаются его профессора и лаборанты, он будет выносить лишь окончательное решение. И добавил, что ему следует переживать по этому поводу, поскольку он пойдет на условия Волан-де-Морта, место в Академии ему и так обеспечено.

Но Северуса это нисколько не успокаивало. Да, безусловно, гарантия, что он в любом случае поступит - это хорошо. Но его также немало волновало и его личное изобретение, автором которого он является.

Его мысли прервало тихое бормотание со стороны Банди, который, продолжая делать записи в своих исследованиях, постепенно увеличивая звук.

_…Bye, bye Miss American Pie_

_Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry_

_Them good ole boys were drinking whiskey and rye_

_Singinґ thisґ be the day that I die_

_Thisґll be the day that I die*…_

\- Тед, - уже более сурово произнес Шипман, даже не глядя на него.

\- Прощу прощения, сегодня отличный день, не могу держать себя в руках, - улыбнулся он.

\- А ты сделай над собой усилие, - произнес Северус.

Но не успел он договорить, дверь распахнулась и в лабораторию влетела обезумевшая Беллатриса, мгновенно приковывая к себе внимание всех троих.

Северус ещё никогда не видел её в подобном состоянии. Она вдруг растеряла всю свою красоту. Волосы спутаны, в них застряли комки земли и сухие обломанные ветки и листья. Мантия, вымокшая насквозь, грязная и порвана в нескольких местах. Кожа нездорового бледно-серого оттенка, губы словно выцвели. И на искаженный гневом лице Сумасшедший взгляд черных глаз горит.

\- Выметайтесь отсюда! - прокричала Белла, бросив гневный взгляд на Северуса и Банди и указав на дверь.

\- Уже уходим, мадам, - улыбнулся Банди и заторопился вслед за Северусом, который без лишних комментариев направился на выход, не желая испытывать на себе гнев Беллатрисы.

Едва они вышли в коридор, дверь за ними с оглушительным треском захлопнулась.

\- Меня отравили! ..

Громкий крик Беллатрисы резко отрезали на полуслове - наверняка, наложили заглушающие чары.

Зато у Банди мгновенно вспыхнул взгляд. Он, приоткрыв рот, на миг, а потом поднял глаза на Северуса.

\- Ты слышал? - прошептал он.

\- Слышал.

\- Если её отравили, то это сделали наши, - ненормальным блеском в глазах тихо произнес Банди, глядя на Северуса.

\- С чего ты взял?

\- Мадам Лестрейндж не самый желанный гость в домах волшебников, - нехорошо улыб, произнес он. - Она общается только с нашими. Значит, и отравили наши.

Что ж, это было вполне логично. Беллатрису ни в одно приличное место не пустят, и контактирует она исключительно с Пожирателями и себе подобными.

\- Если Темный Лорд узнает об этом, - продолжал говорить Банди, - он будет в бешенстве.

Да, Банди был прав и тут. Волан-де-Морту не понравится не только то, что отравили его любимицу, но и то, что это сделали свои же. Он не терпел разлада между своими людьми.

\- И кто мог её отравить?

\- Хороший вопрос, - взбудоражено прошептал Банди. - Мадам Лестрейндж многим не нравится. Думаю, здесь каждый второй хотел бы отправить её на тот свет. Но вряд ли найдется такой смельчак, который рискнет её отравить.

Банди вдруг замолчал и округлил глаза, явно озаренный догадкой.

\- Только если…

\- Только если, что? - не вытерпел Северус, чувствуя непривычное для себя любопытство. Ему тоже было интересно, кто мог бы взять на себя такой риск и отравить самую преданную сторонницу Волан-де-Морта.

\- Это сделал Реджинальд Лестрейндж, - ещё тише прошептал Банди, растягивая губы в торжествующей улыбке.

\- Отец Рудольфуса? - скептически замеченный Северус. - Для чего ему это?

\- Ходят слухи, что господин Лестрейндж очень недоволен своей невесткой. Они с Рудольфусом уже несколько лет женаты, а наследника так и нет. Вот у него и закрадываются сомнения в её… пригодности.

Возможно, Северус и мог с этим согласиться. Подобные чистокровные рода о рождении наследников прописывают в договоре. И то, что Беллатриса всё ещё не родила Лестрейнджам ребенка, действительно было странным.

Но он всё равно сомневался в этом. Старший Лестрейндж был одним из самых старых и верных сподвижников Волан-де-Морта, и вряд ли бы стал травить Беллатрису прямо под его носом. Тем более, насколько Северус знал, что Рудольфус любил Беллатрису, и вряд ли бы его отец так поступил.

\- Избавится от Беллатрисы, - продолжал рассуждать Банди, - а сыну новую супругу найдет. Которая может обеспечить продолжение рода.

Северус лишь с сомнением посмотрел на него и ничего не ответил.

Беллатриса вышла из лаборатории лишь спустя минут тридцать тридцать. Они всё это время ждали в коридоре, а Северусу пришлось выслушивать всевозможные предположения Банди чем же конкретно отравил Реджинальд Лестрейнджу супруга своего старшего сына.

Бросив на них ненавистный взгляд, полный отвращения, Беллатриса пролетела мимо и скрылась на лестнице, ведущей наверх.

\- Мистер Шипман, что сказала мадам Лестрейндж? - спросил сходу Банди, как только они зашли обратно в лабораторию. - Её отравили? Кто? Вы освободили его, что это за яд?

\- Это конфиденциальная информация, Тед, - ответил он, даже не взглянув в их сторону и укладывая несколько новых заполненных пробирок в свой кожаный портфель. - И лучше тебе не задавать этих вопросов в этом доме.

\- Может быть, вам нужна помощь? - всё равно не унимался Банди. Он указал на пробирки и спросил: - Вы взяли у нее кровь? Я мог бы провести опыты прямо сегодня.

\- Спасибо, но я думаю, справлюсь самостоятельно.

Мистер Шипман вскоре ушёл, а Северусу и Банди пришлось остаться, чтобы закончить работу.

Уходил из штаба Северус довольно поздно. Ему пришлось задержаться не только из-за появления Беллатрисы, но и из-за Банди, который никак не мог выкинуть из головы это происшествие, пытаясь найти разгадку и потому что тормозив весь процесс.

\- До завтра, Северус! - радостно проговорил Банди, когда он покидал лабораторию.

\- Пока, - бросил он ему в ответ.

Северус уже поднялся до первого этажа, как вдруг резко затормозил, услышав голоса за дверью.

-… что с тобой происходит, Белла?

Он сразу узнал напряженный голос Рудольфуса.

\- Всё со мной нормально! - прошипела она.

\- Я всё вижу, Белла. И я вижу, что на тебя идёт воздействие. Ты сама не своя была сегодня.

\- Ничего серьезного! ..

\- И я уверен, - с нажимом произнес он, перебив её, - что это постарался кто-то из твоих драгоценных братьев.

\- Если бы это были они, я бы давно их проучила!

\- Не обманывай себя и меня, Беллатриса.

\- Я с этим разберусь!

\- Нет, Белла. Пострадать можешь не только ты. И я так просто это не оставлю, - Рудольфус говорил с непоколебимой жесткостью и угрозой в голосе, что даже Беллатриса не решалась его перебить. - Как только я его уничтожу, кто из них тебе навредил, я его уничтожу, и даже на фамилию не посмотрю.

Беллатриса что-то прошипела в ответ, Северус и слова разобрать не смог.

\- А теперь отправляйся домой и жди меня там, - уже мягче, но всё равно со стинами нотками в голосе, произнес Рудольфус. - А у меня еще есть дело.

Всё складывалось вполне очевидно. Северус, несмотря на все доводы Банди, скорее бы поверил в версию Рудольфуса - Беллатрисе навредил кто-то из братьев Блэк, они оба были одержимы идеей. А раз это яд, значит, постарался Регулус. И он более чем подходит на роль смельчака, способный выкинуть подобный номер под носом Волан-де-Морта, хотя и прикидывается белым, пушистым и безобидным.

Он не сдержал злорадную усмешку. Почему-то тот факт, что Регулус отравил собственную кузину, доставил Северусу ненормальное удовлетворение.

Дождавшись, пока все голоса и шорохи за дверью стихнут, он выждал еще пару мгновений, вышел в холл и сразу направился к выходу.

\- Не торопись, Снейп.

Ледяной голос за спиной заставил напрячься и сильнее сжать палочку в кармане мантии. Медленно повернувшись, он встретился взглядом с Рудольфусом.

\- В приличном обществе подслушивать нехорошо, Снейп, - без тени усмешки произнес он, глядя на него тяжелым ненавистным взглядом. - Хотя откуда тебе это знать. Правда?

\- Мне плевать, что там у вас происходит, - деланно безразличным тоном ответил Северус.

Рудольфус медленно подошел к нему, остановившись в паре шагов и возвышаясь над ним практически на голову.

\- Если я узнаю, что твой дружок-предатель, или его брат, что-то сделали с Беллой, - я их живьем выпотрошу, - применяется он, практически не разжимая губа.

Северус насмешливо вскинул брови и спросил:

\- А мне-то что?

Лестрейндж, не спуская с него злобного взгляда, вдруг произнес:

\- Знаешь, Снейп, ты здесь никому не нравишься…

\- Придется вам привыкать, - перебил Северус, растянув губы в самодовольной усмешке. - Потому что я нравлюсь Темному Лорду.

Не дождя никакого ответа, Северус развернулся и снова направился к выходу, в любую секунду ожидая удара в спину. Но Лестрейндж не нападал и, выйдя на улицу, Северус смог спокойно выдохнуть.

Он не собирался лебезить перед Пожирателями. Он ещё готов идти на контакт и прикидываться вежливым и послушным перед самим Волан-де-Мортом, но его ручные бешеные псы вызывали у Северуса исключительно отвращение и презрение.

Однако дерзить им всё равно оказалось немного волнительно. Особенно, учитывая, что Лестрейндж значительно крупнее он, и весьма искусен в темных проклятьях, он без всяких зазрений совести выпустит в него хоть на секунду зазеваться.

До вороталось пару метров, когда вдруг кованая калитка открылась и на входе показалась Белби.

Они оба замерли от неожиданности, но Северус успел увидеть мелькнувший испуг и панику в ее глазах.

Он в два широких шага сократил расстояние и перехватил ее за предплечье.

\- Белби!

\- А, Снейп, привет, - она нервно улыбнулась, сделав удивленный вид, будто только узнала его. - Слушай, я тороплюсь…

\- Какого черта ты не отвечаешь на письма? - зло он, перебив её.

\- Ты писал? - она театрально вскинула брови вверх.

\- Конечно, писал, - прошипел он, вглядываясь в её глаза. - Что там с противоядием?

Белби, с трудом скрываемым испугом в глазах, не моргая смотрела на него.

\- Проходит проверка, - ответила она на одном дыхании.

\- Всё ещё? Через две недели уже вступительные.

Тяжело сглотнув, она прикрыла глаза на мгновение.

\- Ты же с Шипманом видишься. Спроси у него. Он тебе подтвердит.

\- Я спрашивал, - недовольно ответил Северус и выпустил её руку из крепкой хватки.

\- И… что он сказал? - спросила она, затаив дыхание.

\- Проходит проверку, - повторил Северус её слова, с подозрением на нее посмотрев.

Нервозность и страх, казалось, исходили от нее волнами. И Северус терялся, не зная, как это трактовать.

Безусловно, вначале он решил, что она что-то задумала против него. Но Шипман действительно подтверждал её слова. И Северуса вдруг озарила догадка, что Белби попросту боится идти в штаб. Он даже не знает, что её заставляют там делать. Не исключено, что ужас в ее глазах с предстоящей встречей с Волан-де-Мортом.

Ведь он всерьез за нее волновался. Конечно, на первом месте для него было противоядие. Но и судьба Белби была ему совсем не безразлична. И полез он в эту авантюру в том числе и из-за нее тоже.

\- У тебя всё хорошо? - не скрывая беспокойство в голосе, он, несмело притрагиваясь к её плечу. - Может, нужна какая-то помощь?

А она вдруг опустила взгляд, прикрывая глаза ладонью, и скривила губы.

\- Чёрт возьми, Снейп…

\- Дебора! - громкий счастливый возглас со ступенек дома заставил их двоих вздрогнуть.

Северус обернулся и устремил на Банди злобный взгляд, раздражение каждой клеточкой своего тела. Его отвратительная белоснежная мантия в ночной темноте резала глаз и раздражала только сильнее.

\- Мне пора, - бросила Белби, обогнула его, не поднимая взгляд, и широким шагом заторопилась к дому.

***

В последующую неделю Белби мастерски его избегала, но уже хотя бы стала отвечать на его послания, которые он ей оставлял в штабе. Правда, она всё равно не давала никаких конкретных ответов.

Северус понимает, что не сможет в открытую спросить у нее, что её беспокоит. Он просил у нее встречи на нейтральной территории. Что ж, Северус и сам постоянно занят либо работой в штабе, либо подготовкой к экзаменам в Академию.

Но плохое предчувствие всё равно не покидало ни на мгновение. И он всё больше начинал переживать за неё.

Трансгрессировав поздно вечером к себе домой, Северус сразу понял, что внутри кто-то есть.

\- Сириус?

Друг к нему заходил изредка, когда свободное время появлялось. Вот и сейчас, на его голосе из гостиной показалась фигура Сириуса.

\- Привет…

\- Привет. Давно ты не заходил, - слабо улыбнулся Северус.

Северус был искренне рад его редким визитам. Сириус, по своим собственным соображениям, и к облегчению Северуса, ничего не рассказал о его двойной работе ни Джеймсу, ни Ремусу.

Для Северуса это было плюсом в том, что его "двойная" работа не будет под угрозой срыва, как если бы об этом знал большой круг людей. Но при этом хотя бы один его друг в курсе, что он не по доброй воле примкнул к Пожирателям.

Но почему Сириус не рассказал остальным, он не знал. В школе, когда только вскрылось, что он готовил зелье для Пожирателей, Сириус больше других был настроен против него, не желая прощать его и пускать обратно в свой круг друзей. И своим подозрением он только подогревал и подозрения Джеймса. Но сейчас, когда Сириус полностью на его стороне, хотя и всё равно не упускает сказать случай, что он бы так не поступил, Северусу стало куда легче жить. Хотя бы с одним человеком он может поговорить о волнующих вещах.

Но сегодня Сириус выглядел встревоженным куда больше обычного, и не отрывал от него беспокойного взгляда.

\- Ты как? - с непонятным волнением в голосе он.

\- Нормально, - пожав плечами, ответил Северус.

Какой глупый вопрос. Как он может быть, когда он почти круглые сутки проводит в логове психопатов и убийц?

Но Сириус продолжал на него напряженно смотреть.

\- Про Бланк нет никаких новостей, - сказал Северус.

Конечно, главная причина, почему Сириус к нему заходит - узнать, как там его змея. А Северус ему каждый раз одно и то же говорил.

\- Она во Франции и насколько мне известно, в безопасности…

\- Ты читал «Пророк»? - перебил его Сириус.

\- «Пророк»? - переспросил Северус, удивленный сменой темы. - Пару дней уже не открывал.

Сириус едва слышно выругался.

\- Что там?

Из-за его реакции напрягся и Северус. Его мало волновало, что происходит в мире. Он был слишком узким кругом друзей, за который нельзя было писать в газетах.

\- С остальными всё хорошо? - спросил Северус на всякий случай.

\- Да-да, - нервно ответил Сириус и достал из внутреннего кармана куртки свежий номер газеты. - Просто… мы думали, ты уже видел… вот я и пришёл…

Северус взял протянутую газету, бросив ещё раз на Сириуса подозрительный взгляд, и развернул её.

\- Наверное, с этим можно что-то сделать, - торопливо говорил Сириус. - В Академию обратиться… или вообще в Визенгамот! .. Или попросить Дамблдора вмешаться…

Сириус продолжал что-то говорить, но Северус его уже не слышал.

Злость, вперемешку с гневом и отчаянием, вскипела в крови, опаляя всю душу. Ведь он знал. Он всегда это знал. Чувствовал, предвидел. Об этом кричала ему его интуиция ещё в начале, в самую первую встречу. Как он мог быть таким идиотом?

Он же никогда никому не доверял. Всегда знал, что надо надеяться только на себя и верить только себе. Как ему вообще ума хватило довериться какой-то девчонке, которую он даже не знал?

\- Сев?

Рука Сириуса опустила на его плечо, легко тряхнув, привлекая внимание.

\- Ты слышишь?

\- Я её убью, - прошипел Северус, откидывая газету в сторону, где на первой полосе красовалось фото Белби и подпись:

_«Выпускница Хогвартса Дебора Белби получила грант на обучение в престижную Британскую Академии Зельеварения, создаваемое волчье противоядие - уникальное зелье, которое в корне изменит жизнь оборотней и всех волшебников. Подробности читайте на стр. 3 »._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Don McLean - American Pie


	7. Лютный переулок

_26 августа 1978_

Сириус впервые за пару недель был в Блэкпуле. Своё поместье он не посещал ещё дольше. Хотя пару раз и трансгрессировал к воротам, в очередной раз взглянуть на темные, нежилые окна дома.

Он не видел Бланк уже практически четыре месяца, и надежда, что она вернётся, всё больше таяла. Слова Северуса о том, что она во Франции и всё у неё прекрасно только подтверждали его опасения. Но он упорно не хотел верить, что она действительно уже никогда к нему не вернется.

Болезненная тоска по ней за это время никуда не ушла, ничуть не ослабла. У него без конца словно зудело под кожей, желая снова ощутить её в своих руках и сжать в объятиях. На сердце лежал тяжелый груз, а мысли беспрестанно крутились вокруг неё, стоило ему остаться одному.

И его единственным желанием по-прежнему было лишь просто увидеть её.

Временами ему казалось, что всё это было не с ним. Будто не было никакой Бланк в его жизни. Будто он всё это себе придумал, или же это был дурной сон. Но стоило закрыть глаза, и моментально появлялся её образ, выученный наизусть до последней чёрточки, до каждой родинки на теле и каждой искры в глазах. Стоило закрыть глаза, и он сразу слышал её голос и ощущал её прикосновения, будто это было вчера.

Казалось, спасения от этого нет. Но когда он стал жить в штабе и меньше появляться в поместье, хоть немного, но печаль уходила. Когда всё в округе не напоминало о ней, становилось легче дышать. И за последние пару недель он избавил себя от любых факторов, которые хоть как-то могли провоцировать воспоминания о ней. И только изредка смотрел на букву «S», затаив дыхание.

— Пойдем к берегу? — спросила Пазори, кивнув на виднеющееся впереди море.

Они вдвоем шли по центральной аллее, с двух сторон окруженной ровными полосами лиственных деревьев, между которыми изредка стояли фонарные столбы. Широкая, вымощенная неровным камнем дорожка вела прямо к морю, где перед ним находился небольшой парк.

— Идём, — согласился Сириус.

Он бросил взгляд на джазовый бар, скрывавшийся в одном из двориков, подавив непреодолимое желание зайти туда, и ускорил шаг.

Усевшись на ближайшей скамейке, которая была сразу в конце аллеи, Сириус с удовольствием закурил. Сегодня был редкий солнечный день, хоть и ветреный. До конца лета осталось всего ничего, а теплых дней можно было по пальцам пересчитать. И Сириус был рад, что именно в такой день у него выпал выходной.

В последнее время он забирал себе все свободные смены дежурств в Ордене, не давая себе отдыхать и изнуряя работой. Как оказалось, это было лучшим способом не думать о том, что тревожит.

Стычки с Пожирателями заметно возросли. Это были редкие, но такие приятные моменты. Когда адреналин в крови зашкаливает, когда появляется азарт и цель. При этом, правда, вечно лезли мысли в голову о том, что умрёт он сейчас, и Бланк в этом виновата будет. Со злорадством думал, что она ещё будет жалеть о том, что бросила его.

Только вот умирать совсем не хотелось. Он просто не мог умереть, не увидев её ещё хотя бы раз.

И всё это раздражало.

По итогу любые его мысли, любые занятия сводились к одному. Всё вело к ней. И он не знал, как от этого избавиться.

Со своими друзьями он практически не виделся, зато много времени проводил с Кацманом и Пазори.

Кацман всё ещё вызывал весьма противоречивые чувства. Что-то в нём отталкивало, наверное, противоестественный и тошнотворный перфекционизм, который у него был абсолютно во всём. А ещё то, что он никак не реагировал на агрессию Сириуса, которую он иногда на него выплескивал. Сириусу хотелось получить ответной реакции, чтобы от души проораться и вывалить хоть на кого-то то, что переполняет душу.

Но Кацман так убивающе спокойно и равнодушно реагировал на любые его всплески эмоций, что Сириус просто не мог на него кричать. И в итоге всё это копилось в нём и варилось.

И Сириус думал, что как только закончится война, он найдёт Бланк. Он сделает это в любом случае. А когда он её найдет, он её попросту уничтожит, вначале предъявив за всё, что она сделала с ним.

Зато, в отличие от Кацмана, Сириусу нравилась Пазори, и с каждым днем всё больше. Ему нравилось проводить с ней время. Она не лезла в душу, была легкой в общении и не смотрела на него влюбленным взглядом. И рядом с ней Сириусу даже не хотелось ругаться.

Они всегда говорили на отвлеченные темы, но по большей части она рассказывала о себе — Сириус её об этом просил, лишь бы не говорить о том, что в его душе творится.

— У меня шесть сестер, — улыбнулась она, ответив на очередной вопрос.

— Шесть? Какой кошмар, — от души сказал он, представив, если бы у него было сразу шесть Регулусов. И все без сомнения влюблены в Бланк.

— Иногда, конечно, весело бывает, но по большей части мы просто ругаемся и устраиваем дуэли, — беспечно заявила она.

— Да, представляю.

— Но бабушку это бесит, поэтому мы стараемся держать себя в руках хотя бы при ней.

— Бабушку?

— Да, мы всегда с ней жили. Она нас и воспитывала. Хотя отец тоже нас очень любил. Но он не часто дома появлялся. Иногда возил нас с собой в путешествия… и подарки всегда классные делал!

— А мама?

Пазори улыбнулась, весело глянув на него.

— Отец был страшным кобелем. У нас у всех разные матери. И никто из нас их никогда не видел. Но мама Астрид, самой младшей, когда узнала об этом, прокляла его. Отец и умер спустя пару недель.

Пазори говорила с невероятной легкостью, будто и не жалела о смерти отца. Она добавила, что он при этом был весьма привередлив в выборе женщин. Встречался исключительно со светловолосыми чистокровными волшебницами не старше тридцати лет, хотя к рождению самой младшей ему было уже за шестьдесят.

— Терпеть не могу блондинок, — проговорил Сириус, отворачиваясь к морю.

— Да, я тоже, — совершенно искренне согласилась она, заправив за ухо светлую прядь волос.

— И что, вы все в одном доме живете?

— Ага, у бабушки огромное поместье прямо на берегу атлантического океана.

Сириус только губы едва заметно скривил — Бланк мечтала побывать на побережье атлантического океана. Возможно, она уедет туда со своим французом.

— А сестры младшие или старшие?

— Все младшие, — с легкими нотками недовольства ответила она. — Вечно нянькой приходилось быть.

Сириус, искренне заинтересовавшись, каково это жить в окружении стольких женщин, попросил её рассказать о сестрах.

— С Эльзой мы родились в один год, — ответила Пазори, — только она поступила на факультет Пакваджи, и сейчас является старшим целителем в нашей местной больнице. У бабушки она любимица — мощные успокаивающие настойки ей теперь без рецепта поставляют прямо на дом. Впрочем, Эльза у всех любимица.

Пазори вдруг задумалась на мгновение, и добавила:

— Хотя, нет. Не у всех, — улыбнулась она. — У меня любимица — Моргана, мы с ней обе закончили один факультет, но с разницей в пару лет. И если выбирать кого-то одну, я бы выбрала себе в сестры именно её. Я её обожаю…

Пазори затянула долгий рассказ о своей любимой сестре. Сириус бы и прервал её, но ему было весьма интересно слышать о буднях девочек Пазори в школе Ильверморни.

Но закончив рассказывать о том, как они с Морганой однажды ходили на концерт Kansas, она сразу перешла к следующей сестре:

— Потом идет Фиона, она страшная стерва и невыносимая заноза в заднице, терпеть её не могу.

Сириус понимающе кивнул, он таких тоже не переносил.

— Сразу после школы она вышла замуж за младшего сына Президента МАКУСа*, сейчас сидит в особняке на Манхэттене, командует прислугой и домовиками, к нам почти не ездит — много чести. Бабушка в этом себя винит, ведь это она потащила её на благотворительный прием, где Фиона познакомилась с этим придурком.

Она ещё недолго поругалась на сына Президента, которого она знала лично и с которым вместе училась, и продолжила:

— Пятая — Мартиша. Бабушку она больше всех бесит. Она говорит, что Марти спустила в унитаз свой талант, которого больше ни у кого в семье нет. Она действительно очень сильная, с четырнадцати лет невербально колдует. И в дуэлях даже получше меня будет. Но она бросила школу на шестом курсе — решила, что слишком умная, основала свою панк-рок группу и сейчас ездит по штатам, развлекается. Когда я собралась уезжать в Англию, она порывалась со мной поехать. Пришлось ей усыпительного подлить, и сбежать, пока она в отключке. Я, если честно, всё ещё переживаю, что она может заявиться прямо сюда. Ей бы ума хватило.

А Сириус подумал, что он был бы вовсе не прочь познакомиться с ней. Да и такие люди в Ордене, безусловно, нужны. Но он понимал, почему этого не хочет Пазори.

— После нее идет Круэлла, — продолжала она. — Бабушка считает, что природа на ней отдыхала. Ни талантов, ни способностей, ни мозгов. С горем пополам сдала СОВ в прошлом году. Полная тупица, в общем. Но хотя бы красивая. Бабушка надеется её удачно выдать замуж, подсунуть кому-нибудь, пока они не поняли, что она не знает за какой конец палочку держать.

Сириус на это усмехнулся, а она рассказала, как Круэлла пару лет назад и правда перепутала конец палочки, выпустила заклинание в Фиону и сама же на себя наслала угревую сыпь.

— И самая младшая — Астрид. Ей всего двенадцать, и она единственная из нас, кто учится на факультете Рогатого Змея. Она мой милый и нежный ангел, лучший ребенок на свете, но бабушка зовет её злобной ведьмой. В обиду она себя никогда не дает, попробуешь нахамить ей, утром проснешься с ножом в спине. А за косой взгляд рискуешь ходить с рогами как у чёрта целый месяц. Я ходила.

Пазори ещё долго рассказывала о семье, а Сириус даже пару раз искренне рассмеялся. Всё-таки, ей, хотя и такой же чистокровной, а жилось куда лучше, чем ему. И её отец, и её бабушка — достопочтенная леди, известная и уважаемая в высших чистокровных кругах Америки, не требовали непрекословного сохранения традиций и строгого следования уставам рода. Все они жили в любви, без всяких запретов и осуждений.

Да и что бы не говорила Пазори, а своих сестёр она явно любила, как и они её.

— Я выпить хочу, — сказала она вдруг и осторожно посмотрела на Сириуса.

— Не надо на меня так смотреть, — недовольно проговорил он, — я способен держать себя в руках. А одиннадцать утра — самое то для выпивки, — добавил он, усмехнувшись.

— Хорошо, — всё равно с сомнением произнесла Пазори.

— Тут неподалеку есть джазовый бар, — сказал Сириус, указав за спину на аллею. — Там самую вкусную пина коладу делают. А если скажешь, что от меня, двойную порцию рома нальют. Я у них не так давно оставил сумму с их месячный доход.

— Я быстро, — сказала Пазори и поднялась.

Минуты в одиночестве тянулись слишком медленно. Он бессмысленным взглядом смотрел вперед, и не знал, от чего болят глаза. От яркого солнца, что отражалось в слабых волнах моря, бросая ослепляющие блики. Или от полоски белого песка, который без конца раздувался по пляжу. Или от воспоминаний.

Больше полугода назад они сидели с Бланк на этом же пляже, прямо на белом песке, и целовались до воспаленных губ.

Сириус раньше никогда не был большим любителем целоваться, но целовать Бланк он готов был сутки напролёт. Ему бы никогда не надоело.

И сейчас он так остро ощутил, что хочет зацеловать всё её лицо, что выть от тоски хотелось.

— Мерлин… — прошептал он, опуская лицо в руки и пытаясь согнать наваждение.

Всё свербило внутри него, требуя немедленно увидеть Бланк. Всё горело и обжигало. Казалось, каждая клеточка тела пылает в агонии, желая лишь одного. И он задыхался от невозможности сделать это; от безысходности, которая тянулась уже столько недель.

И в голове только и крутился вопрос: как она могла уйти?

Сколько времени прошло, а он никак не мог понять этого.

Он тысячу раз ставил себя на её место, прикидывал тысячу вариаций событий, и ни в одном из этих случаев он бы её никогда не оставил. Он бы всё на свете сделал, чтобы быть с ней рядом.

Пазори вернулась с двумя большими пластиковыми стаканами.

— Я для тебя безалкогольный взяла, — улыбнулась она, протягивая ему один из стаканов.

— Спасибо, — он взял стакан и сделал большой глоток, поморщившись. — Без рома это какое-то дерьмо…

Договорить он не успел, прервавшись на полуслове. Сердце подскочило и застряло где-то в горле, сбивая дыхание. Все внутренности сжались, предчувствуя нечто нехорошее.

Он резко поднялся, разворачиваясь, и устремил взгляд на длинную аллею, на которой вдруг поднялся сильный ветер и настоящий листопад, срывая с деревьев ещё зеленые листья.

Но не это его беспокоило больше всего. Удушающая тревога поселилась в душе. Он старательно вслушивался в любые звуки, пристально вглядываясь в хоровод листьев, который постепенно стихал.

— Что-то случилось? — спросила Пазори, тоже поднимаясь.

Но он только приподнял руку, призывая к молчанию, и слушал. Сириус был уверен, что слышал своё имя. Был абсолютно точно уверен, что слышал её голос. Его острый слух узнает этот голос из тысячи.

Но он вслушивался, вглядывался в листопад, сквозь который ничего не было видно, и ничего не видел, и не слышал.

Взяв в руки палочку, он двинулся вперед, не дыша.

Листья медленно кружили в воздухе, опускаясь, будто и не было этого секундного урагана мгновение назад. Деревья стояли абсолютно голые. А воздух, казалось, всё ещё рябил. Его сердце так оглушительно громко стучало, что отдаваясь болью в висках.

Он чувствовал, всем нутром чувствовал — что-то не так.

— Сириус, — с подозрением произнесла Пазори, которая шла за ним, — всё нормально?

— Она была здесь, — тихо произнес он, отчетливо улавливая её запах.

— Кто? — с непониманием спросила Пазори.

— Софи…

Голос предательски дрогнул, и он сам не узнал свой отчаянный шёпот. Оказалось, даже её имя произнести вслух оказалось слишком больно.

Возможно, ему только хотелось верить, что она была здесь. Возможно, он окончательно сошёл с ума, и всё это ему померещилось.

Он давно не был в Блэкпуле, вот и результат. Всё напоминает о ней, и он готов в каждой мелькнувшей тени видеть её, в каждом шорохе слышать её.

Как же он устал. Устал ждать её, устал надеяться, что она вернётся.

— Идём отсюда, — с жесткостью в голосе произнес он.

Но Пазори не шелохнулась, с подозрением глядя на дымившийся фонарный столб.

— Айви, — снова позвал Сириус, — идём в штаб.

***

Всю ночь Сириуса мучили кошмары. Всю ночь снилось, будто она бежит к нему, но её каждый раз хватают и не пускают к нему. То её француз, то Волан-де-Морт, то Белла, то другие люди в масках Пожирателей Смерти.

Её крик без конца в ушах стоял, и стоило ей прокричать его имя, он тут же просыпался. Весь в поту, с колотящимся сердцем и всё возрастающим беспокойством.

В конце концов не выдержав, он сел на диване. На часах было всего пять утра, сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы уже виднелся слабый рассвет.

В штабе стояла полная тишина — Кацман в данный момент был на дежурстве. А Сириус сейчас бы не отказался от его компании. В одиночестве было хуже всего.

Недолго сомневаясь, он потянулся к своей куртке и запустил руку во внутренний карман.

— Чёрт, — прошептал он, шаря рукой по пустому карману. — Чёрт!

Он вскочил на ноги, проверяя другие карманы.

— Этого не может быть, не может быть.

Сириус в панике схватил свои джинсы, проверяя и их, но они тоже были пустые.

— Не может быть, нет.

Он перебирал свои немногочисленные вещи, которые успели переехать вместе с ним в штаб, но никак не мог найти уроборос, который ему оставила Бланк.

Сириус не сомневался, он всё это время был в его куртке. Ещё с того момента, как он вернулся в Блэкпул из школы. Поначалу он его иногда доставал, смотрел на него, но изумрудные отблески в глазницах змея вызывали лишь злость. И он стал носить его в кармане.

Но он не помнил когда видел его в последний раз.

— Чёрт, — в очередной раз прошептал он, по третьему разу обыскивая куртку.

Выругавшись, он взял сигареты и закурил прямо в комнате, снова проверяя джинсы.

— Акцио, уроборос, — произнес Сириус, достав палочку, но, естественно, ничего не произошло. Более чем очевидно, что на фамильном талисмане стоит блок, который так просто не обойти обыкновенными манящими чарами.

Но Сириус всё равно кинулся его искать, проверяя под диваном, и на диване, переворошив одеяло и подушки; проверяя под креслами; и даже перебрав толстую стопку газет и различных записей с чертежами и графиками. Он вверх дном перевернул гостиную, кухню и кабинет, но так и не нашёл его.

Он поверить не мог, что потерял уроборос. И в какой именно момент? Это могло случиться где угодно. В Блэкпуле, в поместье, у Поттеров, на одной из стычек с Пожирателями или в момент дежурства. Вариантов была масса, и Сириус понимал, что его уже не найти.

— Дерьмо!

Это была его последняя связь с Бланк. Он никогда не был привязан к вещам, но эта чёртова ненавистная змея всё равно вызывала какие-то непонятные ощущения, будто какая-то часть Бланк всегда была с ним.

А сейчас словно невидимая ниточка оборвалась.

Хотя, не исключено, что Сириус его потерял уже очень давно, а сейчас лишь накручивает себя. Да, вероятнее всего, именно так всё и есть.

— Мерлин… — он тяжело выдохнул, опускаясь обратно на диван и окидывая беспорядок взглядом. У него сейчас должны быть другие заботы.

Квартира была разгромлена, стоял крепкий запах сигарет, а вскоре вернется Кацман с дежурства. Кацман, который ненавидит запах табака и когда что-то криво лежит. Увидит он это, сразу попросит Сириуса съехать. В своей раздражающей хладнокровной манере, даже бровью не поведет, и укажет на дверь.

И никакие завтраки его не спасут. А Сириус уже успел полюбить эту новую привычку. Из-за Кацмана он тоже всегда поднимался ни свет, ни заря, и готовил им завтрак на двоих. Он вдруг открыл в себе кулинарный талант, а со всегда полным холодильником Кацмана готовить оказалось весьма увлекательно.

Но не успел он приступить к уборке, перед ним неожиданно появился патронус Кацмана, с просьбой срочно явиться по указанному адресу.

В одну секунду накинув на себя куртку и выскочив в подъезд, он трансгрессировал в темный закуток Лютного переулка.

Вопреки его ожиданиям, никакого сражения не было. С палочкой наготове он осторожно выглянул на темный переулок, уходящий вниз. Ничего подозрительного он не заметил, лишь немногочисленные волшебники передвигались по переулку или стояли возле баров.

— Блэк.

Он сразу развернулся на тихий голос Кацмана, который стоял в тени ближайшего магазина.

— Я возвращался с дежурства, решил зайти за твоими любимыми черничными эклерами, и увидел его, — он кивнул в сторону.

Сириус проследил за его взглядом. В метрах двадцати от них, возле одного из баров стояла компания их трех человек. Двоих он не знал, а вот в третьем легко распознал Антонина Долохова. Статного, но диковатого вида мужчина лет пятидесяти, у него была густая щетина недельной давности и хищный взгляд.

Сириус уже дернулся вперед, намереваясь напасть, но Кацман перехватил его за руку.

— Забыл, о чем мы говорили? — тихо спросил он.

Показательно скривившись в ответ и закатив глаза, Сириус остановился. Конечно, он не забыл. После того, как Сириус напал на Беллу, Кацман ему огромную лекцию закатил на пару часов об уставе Ордена, о регламенте действий на каждый случай и прочей чепухе. Сириус тогда только порадовался, что Кацман не доложил на него Дамблдору и Грюму, те бы отчитывали в два раза дольше.

— Вскоре здесь появится Грюм, а нам надо лишь задержать их, — добавил Кацман.

Но та троица, кажется, не собиралась дожидаться Грюма. Судя по всему, они уже прощались, а значит, надо было что-то предпринимать.

Первой мыслью Сириуса было попросту оглушить их. Но не факт, что заклинание попадет в цель. Зато их сразу обнаружат и они смогут трансгрессировать. А Сириусу хотелось хотя бы в сражении поучаствовать, выпустить пар.

Пока он размышлял, что делать, до него донеслись обрывки фраз.

— … да, во Франции лето выдалось получше, чем у нас, — усмехнулся Долохов. — Но вы ещё успеете…

Долохов прервался на полуслове, замечая Сириуса, который вышел из укрытия. Растянув губы в зверином оскале, Долохов произнес глубоким баритоном:

— Надо же, какая приятная встреча.

Все трое тут же выхватили палочки, как и Кацман, который стоял возле Сириуса, и который даже не успел среагировать на его очередные своевольные действия.

И стоило им всем достать палочки, улица мгновенно опустела. Бары и магазины позакрывали окна и двери, а редкие прохожие в спешке трансгрессировали.

Они стояли друг напротив друга, никто первый не нападал, как вдруг двое из них рванули вниз по улице. Кацман сразу устремился за ними, на ходу выпуская заклинание, а Сириус остался с Долоховым.

Он уже поднял палочку, чтобы выпустить заклинание, как Долохов произнес:

— Пришёл поинтересоваться, как дела у твоей подружки, Блэк?

Замечая его реакцию, Долохов тихо, утробно рассмеялся, при этом глядя на него хищным взглядом, в котором и капли веселья не было.

— О, да, мы с ней чудесно провели время. Знаешь, я европеек не особо люблю, но мадемуазель София превосходит все мои самые смелые фантазии.

Ничего, кроме всепоглощающего страха за Бланк, в душе не осталось. Сердце сжалось в крошечный комок, отказываясь верить в это. Ведь и Северус, и Регулус говорили, что за ней не охотятся. Но если Долохов добрался до неё, вряд ли ей могло что-то помочь.

— Но ты, думаю, и так в курсе о горячем нраве нашей мадемуазель.

Коротко взмахнув палочкой, Сириус невербально выпустил заклинание, которое Долохов с легкостью блокировал.

— Такая юная и такая страстная, — продолжал усмехаться Долохов, — всё как я люблю.

Одно заклинание. Второе, третье. Долохов всё отбивал, а у Сириуса всё сильнее поднималось отчаяние и гнев.

— Мне пришлось за ней побегать…

Оглушающее, режущее, связывающее и обезоруживающее. Взрывающее и замораживающее, и даже пара темных проклятий, которые Сириус помнил. Но для Долохова это скорее развлечение было, он не нападал и лишь с изяществом отбивал все заклинания, что в него беспрестанно летели.

— … но я ничуть не жалею. Результат превзошел все ожидания.

Он поверить не мог, что Бланк снова подверглась домогательствам и пыткам, а он ей помочь не смог.

Долохов был раза в два крупнее Бланк, ему и палочка не понадобится, чтобы справиться с ней.

Сириуса захлестнула такая волна злобы, что готова была всё на своём пути смести. Злость на Бланк, за то, что ушла от него. Безумная злость на себя, что позволил ей уйти и в очередной раз подверг опасности. И всепоглощающая злость на Долохова, который с глумливой ухмылкой продолжал рассказывать подробности своей встречи с Бланк. Он говорил с удовольствием и ядом в голосе, и у Сириуса никаких сомнений не оставалось, что это правда.

Долохов и правда добрался до Бланк, пытал её, и, судя по его самодовольной роже, делал вещи и похуже.

Сириус этого себе никогда не простит. Внутри всё жгло от злости и ненависти. Кровь в венах, казалось, кипит.

— Она меня и покусать успела, — произнес в очередной раз Долохов, а Сириус окончательно вышел из себя.

— Круцио!

Блокировать летящий красный луч Долохов не смог, а от неожиданности не успел и увернуться. Заклятие ударило его в самую грудь, подбрасывая в воздух и вырывая из него животный крик.

У Сириуса в голове без конца мелькали картинки всего, что только мог сделать Долохов с Софией. Начиная с грязных домогательств и заканчивая страшной мучительной смертью.

Он раз за разом поднимал палочку, выкрикивая заклинание, переполняемый самой настоящей ненавистью, которая глушила даже слепое отчаяние. Раз за разом смотрел, как луч Круцио ударяется в Долохова, доставляя ему нестерпимую пытку, и не чувствовал и капли удовлетворения.

— Твоя… сестра… гордилась бы тобой, — тяжело дыша произнес Долохов, растягивая губы в неприятном оскале. Он лежал на земле и с трудом шевелился, корчась от боли. — Сколько же ненависти в тебе, что ты создал такой Круциатус? — он хрипло рассмеялся, морщась от боли. — В твоей подружке злости не меньше… Как она сопротивлялась поначалу…

— Круцио! — в очередной раз крикнул он, перебивая его, лишь бы не слышать от него и слова о Софии.

Пелена ярости, злобы и отчаяния полностью застилала здравый смысл. Казалось, в таком состоянии он способен убить всех жителей Лютного одним взмахом палочки.

И он не знал, как это остановить.

Долохов уже не ухмылялся, он молчал и только задыхался от боли, еле дергаясь.

А в стороне, кажется, ему что-то кричал Кацман. Но подойти не рисковал, опасаясь попасть под шальной луч непростительного проклятья.

И Сириус выпускал один луч за другим, желаю доставить ему чудовищную боль за каждую секунду тех страданий, что он принёс Бланк.

Но резкая пощечина по лицу, которая мгновенно разлилась острой болью, привела его в чувство. Он тяжело выдохнул, сфокусировав взгляд и видя перед собой лицо Кацмана, на котором, кажется, впервые в жизни, горели глаза.

Не говоря ни слова, Кацман крепко взял его за предплечье и трансгрессировал, Сириус успел только последний раз бросить взгляд на то место, где всё ещё лежал полуживой Долохов.

Все последующие минуты были смазаны. Он не разбирал, что делает, что говорит. Паника мешала нормально соображать. Он только видел напряженный взгляд Кацмана, который продолжал держать в руке палочку. И не мог ни на чем сфокусироваться.

Опять. Его опять не оказалось рядом, когда он был ей нужен. Сколько раз он уже подводил её, оставляя в самый неподходящий момент. Сколько раз она страдала и мучилась, потому что он не мог её защитить.

Эти мысли острыми когтями разрывали душу.

Он не должен был отпускать её. Надо было её оглушить и запереть в поместье, чтобы сидела там, пока всё не кончится. Конечно, без скандалов бы не обошлось. Зато была бы целая и невредимая. И рядом с ним.

Или, на крайний случай, надо было отправляться с ней. Чтобы её проклятый француз сразу понял, что у него никаких шансов нет.

А вместо этого он её отпустил чёрт знает куда, без всякой надежды, что они ещё встретятся.

Он старался не думать о словах Долохова, старался не думать о том, что он мог сделать с Бланк, потому что Сириус знал, он никогда себе этого не простит. Если Долохов хоть пальцем её тронул, он этого не переживёт. Потому что виноват в этом исключительно он. Если бы он был рядом с Бланк, этого бы не случилось.

Но слова Долохова, сказанные в самом непотребном виде, всё равно беспрестанно крутились в голове и вызывали чудовищную боль, от которой рвать и метать хотелось.

И никак это уже не поправить, ничего не изменить.

На входе в гостиную вдруг появился Джеймс, в пижамных штанах и футболке, в спешке надетой задом наперед. Кажется, его вызвал Кацман. Сириус уже ни в чем не был уверен, мысли лихорадочно метались, его трясло и он не мог ни на чем сосредоточиться.

— Сириус, что происходит? — с тревогой произнес друг, заходя внутрь.

— Я должен увидеть Бланк. Они напали на неё… Долохов говорил… — Сириус болезненно поморщился, не желая озвучивать это.

Он, сбиваясь и путаясь, пересказал всё, что говорил Долохов, высказал все свои домыслы, сомнения и страхи, что не покидали его душу уже столько времени.

— Мне надо её найти, убедиться, что с ней всё хорошо. Она же наверняка хотела вернуться, она обещала, просто ей помешали. Да, точно, она наверняка возвращалась ко мне, но… — он продолжал говорить, уже сам не разбираясь, где правда, а где его пустые надежды.

— Сириус… — с непонятной ему грустью произнес Джеймс, — она не вернётся.

Он вдруг замер и уставился на друга. Джеймс ещё ни разу не высказывался по поводу Бланк и её поступка. Сириус этому удивлялся — у Джеймса своё мнение было по любому вопросу, но он не зацикливался на этом.

— Ты же знаешь, со мной бывшие шармбатонцы учатся, — сказал Джеймс, — и они рассказали…

Джеймс продолжал говорить о том, что узнал от своих новых коллег, а Сириус его слушал, не дыша.

Нет, он и в слово не верил. Отказывался верить. Бланк не могла остаться во Франции, просто не могла. Она не могла и вправду бросить его. Это было невозможно.

Как бы он не пытался убедить себя, что она оставила его, что она всегда любила своего француза и теперь будет с ним, он всё равно чувствовал, что его, Сириуса, она любит сильнее и вернётся. Эта надежда помогала ему оставаться на плаву, не давала окончательно потонуть в горе и тоске по ней. Заставляла двигаться вперёд и верить, что они ещё будут вместе.

— Скорее всего, она в безопасности, а Долохов просто хотел вывести тебя. Иначе для чего ему в этом тебе признаваться?

— Но… он сказал, — сбивчиво произнес Сириус, путаясь в мыслях и словах. — Я в любом случае должен найти её…

— Долохов — Пожиратель, Сириус. Не стоит верить их словам. Возможно, он этого и добивался…

Да, в словах Джеймса была разумная доля. Но Сириус не мог сидеть на месте.

— … ты ведь даже не знаешь, где её искать… у тебя месяцы на это могут уйти…

Оказывается, Джеймс продолжал что-то говорить, но Сириус и слова не улавливал, продолжая ходить по комнате взад-вперед, словно зверь, запертый в клетке.

— Я не могу запретить тебе уйти, но сейчас… я не смогу пойти с тобой. А мне совсем не хочется бросать тебя, Сириус… К тому же, ты нам здесь очень нужен. Сейчас нужен.

— Поттер абсолютно прав, Блэк, — заметил Кацман, привлекая к себе внимание. — Давай взглянем на всё с логической точки зрения. Как я понял, твоя подружка уехала во Францию и вернулась к бывшему молодому человеку, так?

Сириус оставил его без ответа, бросив в его сторону злобный взгляд, зато Джеймс подтвердил.

— Учитывая, что прошло уже четыре месяца, она вряд ли вернется, — продолжал говорить Кацман, а Сириус с трудом подавил желание наслать на него проклятье. — Теперь…

— Какая, нахрен, разница?! — прокричал он, перебивая Кацмана. — За ней Пожиратели охотятся! И один её нашёл!

— Не факт, что Долохов сказал правду…

— Ты его не слышал! — в этот раз перебив Джеймса, крикнул Сириус. — Он говорил про неё. Я в этом точно уверен!

Действительно, все характеристики, которые использовал Долохов, подходили Бланк. А откуда ещё он мог об этом узнать, если не встречался с ней? Ему определенно удалось выследить её и напасть. И одному Мерлину известно, что он с ней сделал.

Сердце на кусочки разрывалось от боли, от осознания, что Долохов мог прикасаться к Бланк, пытать её и мучить.

— Какой толк Долохову пытать её? — неожиданно резко спросил Кацман. — Если она нужна Пожирателям, они бы её схватили и сюда доставили.

— А может и доставили!

— В этом случае, её надо искать здесь, а не во Франции.

А вот об этом Сириус и не подумал. Действительно, если Долохову удалось схватить Бланк, то он притащил её сюда. Либо убил. Вряд ли бы он стал её выслеживать ради развлечения. А со слов Северуса и Регулуса, Бланк скорее потребуется живой.

Значит, велика вероятность, что она и вправду в Англии.

То, что она в руках Пожирателей, но в Англии, принесло какое-то ненормальное облегчение. Ведь это значит, что она уже совсем близко. А он сделает всё возможное и невозможное, но спасёт её.

— И будь добр, — вновь спокойным, но ледяным тоном произнес Кацман, — объясни, почему здесь такой бардак? — он махнул рукой на висящую на одном гвозде картину, на скомканный ковер и передвинутые кресла, на ворох из одеял, подушек и одежды на диване, на разбросанные пергаменты.

— Я… уроборос искал, — бросил он, направляясь на выход.

— Сириус, ты куда? — Джеймс тут же бросился за ним, испугано глядя на него.

Был только единственный человек, который полностью поймет и разделит его волнение. Человек, который знает больше него, и который сможет помочь. В очередной раз.

— Я к Регу.

— На площадь Гриммо?! С ума сошёл?! — возмутился Джеймс, хватая его за руку и не пуская.

— Да. И ты меня не остановишь, — упрямо заявил он.

Джеймс ещё секунду ошарашенно смотрел на него, а потом твёрдо сказал:

— Не выйдешь на связь через полчаса, мы всем Орденом туда заявимся.

— Договорились, — ответил Сириус, лишь бы не вступать в спор.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *МАКУС – Магический Конгресс Управления по Северной Америке (аналог Министерства магии Великобритании)


	8. Важная миссия для Кикимера и письмо, которое не ждали

На свадьбе Элизабет и Генри было совсем немного, всего под сотню гостей. Но роскошь впечатляла. Пожалуй, королева Англии с таким размахом не устраивает торжества.

Мероприятие проходило на юге Англии, в особняке Гринграссов. Широкая зеленая поляна была оформлена в светлые, воздушные тона. По периметру стояла живая изгородь. Повсюду были цветы и белоснежные кружева, которые украшали столики и стулья.

От центра поляны шла узкая ковровая дорожка, в конце которой стояла цветочная арка на небольшом пьедестале. Белоснежная дорожка была усыпана алыми лепестками роз, а с двух сторон от дорожки находились многочисленные ряды стульев.

Чуть в отдалении пел хор нимф под аккомпанемент оркестра. Ровно дюжина прекрасных созданий в невесомых полупрозрачных платьях заполняли всё пространство волшебным пением.

Погода сегодня стояла прекрасная. Как рассказал Кристиан, над ней всё утро трудился с десяток волшебников, которые разгоняли серые облака. Элизабет непременно хотела свадьбу на улице, и чтобы непременно была солнечная погода.

Когда солнце стало опускаться всё ниже, все гости стали рассаживаться по указанным местам. А стоило заиграть свадебному маршу, мгновенно стихли все голоса.

Элизабет была невероятно хороша. Когда она появилась на дорожке под руку с мистером Гринграссом, среди гостей прокатился дружный восторженный вздох.

Узкое белоснежное платье полностью обтягивало её изящную фигуру, длинный шлейф, по кромке усыпанный драгоценными камнями, ярко переливался в лучах заходящего солнца.

Церемония вышла очень красивой. Генри и Элизабет принесли друг другу клятвы, заключив магический союз, надели кольца на пальцы друг друга и поцеловались под бурные апплодисменты. Парой они были действительно красивой, но Регулус считал, что Мальсибер и мизинца Гринграсс не достоин.

После церемонии состоялась длительная фотосессия, и, наконец, банкет. Ровные ряды стульев исчезли, освободив в центре свободное пространство, а вдоль ограды появилось множество столиков, на которых были разнообразные закуски и напитки.

Регулус проводил время в компании своих однокурсников и приятелей, как вдруг он увидел Долохова. На самой церемонии он отсутствовал, но на банкет его, очевидно, пригласили.

Видимо, он и правда ездил в Европу со старшим Мальсибером, раз они даже вернулись в одно время.

Регулус мгновенно потерял интерес к разговору, и, недолго сомневаясь, направился в сторону Долохова.

— Мистер Долохов, — произнес Регулус, вставая с ним рядом и, чтобы чем-то занять руки, налил шампанского в бокал, — здравствуйте.

Повернувшись к нему, Долохов нацепил плотоядную ухмылку.

— Мистер Блэк, — поздоровался он в ответ, приподняв свой стакан с огневиски. — Как поживает ваша… мать?

— Просто чудесно, благодарю, — вежливо улыбнулся он.

— Передавайте ей привет от меня, — медленно произнес Долохов, растягивая губы в вульгарной улыбке. — И вашему отцу тоже, так и быть, — добавил он, усмехнувшись.

— Всенепременно, — с трудом скрыв холод и неприязнь, ответил Регулус. – Я слышал, ваша поездка с мистером Мальсибером прошла удачно?

— О, более чем, — вкрадчиво произнес он. Вдруг, резко выпрямившись и окинув его насмешливым взглядом, он спросил: — Как вам на вкус итальянки, мистер Блэк?

На мгновение растерявшись, Регулус даже ответить не успел, как Долохов продолжил:

— Или немки? Испанки? Или, может быть, вам больше по вкусу француженки?

Регулус прямо и уверенно смотрел в хищные глаза Долохова, которые не выражали абсолютно ничего, кроме веселья — и то, очевидно, это благодаря огневиски.

Он не был уверен, в курсе ли Долохов о сорванной помолвке и его отношении к Софии, но подобные намеки явно неспроста. Или же мнительность Регулуса достигла пика и он видит намеки на Софию там, где их и подавно нет. Ведь Долохов ведёт себя в абсолютно типичной для него манере.

— Я предпочитаю англичанок, мистер Долохов, — спокойно ответил Регулус.

— Понимаю, — он широко усмехнулся, отпив из стакана, — я тоже предпочитаю своё, родное.

Долохов положил свою руку на его плечо, несильно сжимая, и приблизился так близко, что Регулус ощутил запах крепкого, дорогого табака.

— Но это не значит, что надо отказывать себе в таком удовольствии…

Как бы Регулус не пытался увести тему к цели их поездки, а Долохов неизменно возвращался к обсуждению женщин, прилично его утомив.

— Антонин! — позади послышался мелодичный голос миссис Гринграсс, на который они сразу обернулись. — Просвещаешь юного Блэка о своих похождениях? Не порть хорошего мальчика!

— Тебе ли не знать, Оливия, — усмехнулся Долохов, — что среди Блэков хороших мальчиков нет.

— Не обращайте на него внимания, Регулус, — нежно улыбнулась она, взяв под руку Долохова. — Я его уже забираю, а вас друзья заждались, — она указала рукой в сторону Генри и других бывших слизеринцев.

Проводив взглядом Долохова и Гринграсс, которые подошли к старшему Мальсиберу, Регулус направился к своим.

***

_26 августа 1978_

Услышав из гостиной рыдания тёти Друэллы, которая пришла к его матери, Регулус уже хотел незаметно проскользнуть мимо, как вдруг до него донеслось знакомое имя.

— … Белла ведь этого так ждала! У них так долго не получалось!

Слова тётушки едва можно было разобрать сквозь глухие рыдания.

— Реджинальд в таком гневе, Вальбурга! — дрожащим от слёз голосом, громко проговорила она. — Белла должна была ещё два года назад наследника родить! А сейчас вообще нет гарантий, что получится!

Регулус замер, не дыша, вслушиваясь в разговор.

— Реджинальд вчера к нам домой заявился, кричал на Сигнуса, говорил, что расторгнет брак сына! — чуть ли не завывая, проговорила тётя Друэлла. — Говорил, что Белла… что Белла совсем не годится в супруги и-их сыну-у-у, — на выдохе провыла она.

— Успокойся, дорогая, — произнесла Вальбурга мягким, но твердым голосом. — Рудольфус никогда не бросит Беллу. Ты же знаешь. А целители наверняка смогут что-то сделать…

— Они сказали, что случай безнадежный! — перебила тётя Друэлла, разразившись новой порцией слёз.

Регулус продолжал стоять за дверью, не в силах и пошевелиться.

Он этого не ожидал, и он этого не хотел.

Но Регулус быстро одернул себя. Всё, что сейчас происходит с Беллатрисой, исключительно её вина. Она жестокое, беспощадное существо, и ничего хорошего не заслуживает. Он её предупреждал о последствиях, и она всё равно пошла против него. И то, что сейчас она потеряла ребёнка и испортила отношения со старшим Лестрейнджем, будет ей очередным уроком. Но это ещё не конец, всё самое худшее ждет её впереди, и Регулус будет наслаждаться каждой секундой её страданий.

— Регулус? –позади послышался голос отца, заставив Регулуса вздрогнуть.

Отец держал в руках небольшой поднос, на котором возвышалась бутылка огневиски и три широких бокала на короткой ножке. Очевидно, он идёт утешать совершенно безутешную тётушку.

— Папа, — Регулус поприветствовал отца и, понимая, что сейчас уже уходить неприлично, вошёл с ним в гостиную.

— Не рано для огневиски, Орион? — с осуждением спросила Вальбурга, указав на часы, на которых ещё и одиннадцати не было.

— Это лучшее средство для безнадежных случаев, — мельком улыбнулся он, кивнув на Друэллу, которая с шумом высморкалась в носовой платок.

— Тётя Друэлла, здравствуйте, — Регулус слегка склонил голову в поклоне и сочувственно улыбнулся. — Я случайно услышал ваш разговор… Такая беда…

— Ох, милый мой, ты и представить не можешь в какой печали Белла! — она вновь громко всхлипнула. — У неё на этом фоне настоящее нервное расстройство разыгралось! Она совсем не покидает свою спальню… И видеть никого не хочет…

Регулус со злорадством думал, что видеть никого она не хочет, потому что у неё сейчас волосы лезут, она стремительно худеет и теряет всю свою красоту.

Изначально он предполагал, что на Беллатрисе яд действовать будет дольше, чем на магле, поскольку она весьма сильная волшебница. Но, очевидно, яд напротив действует вдвойне быстрее. Как он решил, всё дело в беременности. Её организм ослаб, и оттого она гораздо быстрее умирала.

— Передавайте Беллатрисе мои искренние соболезнования. И если вдруг ей нужна моя поддержка, я с радостью её навещу.

— Конечно, Регулус, конечно, я передам, — тётя Друэлла закивала головой, глядя на него полными слёз глазами. — Думаю, она скоро придёт в себя и будет рада твоему визиту.

Регулус посмотрел на мать, которая не спускала с него пристального взгляда. Похоже, она о чем-то догадывалась. Только Регулус даже примерно не мог представить, что за мысли крутятся в её голове.

Конечно, мать была зла на Беллатрису, но вряд ли бы она одобрила поступок Регулуса по отношению к ней. Пару лет назад одна из ее дальних родственниц тоже потеряла ребёнка, и она говорила, что для женщины ничего хуже нет и быть не может.

Впрочем, даже если мать и догадывается, и не одобряет его поступок, она никогда никому об этом не скажет.

А ещё мать ненавидела чужие слёзы. Она и сама никогда не позволяла себе подобного — Регулус лишь однажды видел её в истерике, когда Сириус во второй раз сбежал из дома, и им запрещала иметь подобные слабости. А уж терпеть слёзы Друэллы, которая нещадно поливает уже не первый по счёту платок, ей явно не по вкусу.

Впрочем, как и Регулусу. Быстро распрощавшись с родителями и тётей, он отправился в штаб.

***

Регулус специально пришёл раньше. В такой час штаб пустовал, и даже никого из Лестрейнджей, которые предпочитали проводить тут время, сейчас не было. Этот дом принадлежал Рабастану, которому его завещала покойная мать.

Он также знал, что мистер Шипман в данный момент на работе в больнице, а Банди ушёл за ингредиентами, которые он не доверял покупать никому другому.

Бесшумно спустившись в лабораторию, он вошёл внутрь.

— Чего тебе? — огрызнулся Снейп, поднимая голову от своих записей.

— И тебе привет, Северус, — усмехнулся Регулус.

Снейп в последние дни находился в прескверном расположении духа. Он уже несколько дней обивает пороги Академии, в попытке оспорить решение об авторстве на Волчье противоядие, но результата никакого пока что не добился.

Конечно, Регулусу было безразлично на эту ситуацию, хотя он и сомневался, что тут обошлось без вмешательства Темного Лорда. Впрочем, он не мог с уверенностью сказать, что и сама Белби так не поступила бы. Он её плохо знал, но доверия никакого она не вызывала. И Регулус искренне изумлялся, как Снейп мог ей довериться.

— Я пришёл поинтересоваться… — начал Регулус, так и не дождавшись никакой реакции.

— О Бланк никаких новостей нет, — резко проговорил Снейп.

— Ты уверен?..

— Уверен, — снова перебил Снейп. — Иначе Банди бы уже вечеринку закатил. Он по ней очень скучает, знаешь ли.

Регулус с непониманием смотрел на Снейпа, не разобрав, шутка ли это. Но, судя по его озлобленному взгляду, Снейп явно не настроен шутить.

— Что ж, в таком случае, не буду тебя отвлекать, — сказал Регулус, разворачиваясь на выход.

Отсутствие вестей было действительно хорошим знаком. Он не знал, ищут ли её Пожиратели Смерти, в штабе об этом совершенно ничего не говорили и никто ничего об этом не знал. Как он предполагал, Темный Лорд не посвящает в это дело большой круг людей.

А потому Регулус надеялся, что он успеет воссоздать копию уробороса. Но на данный момент он абсолютно не продвинулся в этом деле.

Проблема была не только в том, чтобы создать связующий рунный код и найти способ активировать его. Но и в том, чтобы создать основу. Уроборос Софии был древнейшим артефактом, обладающим определенной силой, и он будет взаимодействовать только с равным по мощи предметом. Более того, Регулус подозревал, что даже если ему хватит толку создать артефакт подобного уровня, вряд ли он подействует. Уроборосы Софии и Луи парные, и маловероятно, что есть возможность создать рабочую копию.

— Блэк, — вдруг позвал Снейп, когда Регулус уже закрывал дверь.

Устремив на него заинтересованный взгляд, Регулус зашел обратно. После долгой паузы, словно сомневаясь говорить ли, Снейп произнес:

— Я тут недавно разговор Лестрейнджей слышал…

Не сказать, что Регулус был этому удивлен. После открывшихся подробностей о беременности Беллатрисы, вполне очевидно, что Рудольфус захочет отомстить. А он слов на ветер никогда не бросает, это Регулус знает точно.

Если бы Беллатриса не потеряла ребенка, Рудольфус вряд ли бы стал что-то предпринимать, не убедившись полностью в виновности Регулуса. Но сейчас, он переживал, что Рудольфусу для мести хватит одних лишь своих предположений или слов Беллатрисы.

А значит, придется быть вдвойне осторожнее. Рудольфус, конечно, не так изобретателен в мести, он, скорее, как и его супруга, предпочтет нож в грудь всадить, но Регулуса это всё равно всерьез обеспокоило.

— Спасибо, что предупредил, — ответил Регулус, а Снейп лишь равнодушно пожал плечами и вернулся к своей работе.

Он уже пересекал холл, как вдруг распахнулась входная дверь, прерывая его поток мыслей.

— Рабастан? — резко затормозив, удивленно спросил Регулус, замечая младшего Лестрейнджа. — Всё нормально?

Он выглядел весьма неважно. Волосы всклочены, мантия перекошена и в грязи, на лице начинал растекаться синяк, а скулу пересекала пара ярких царапин. Взгляд дикий и злой, а губы плотно сжаты. Он выглядел так, словно с кем-то подрался. Но это было настолько для него нетипично, что Регулус всё ещё продолжал на него ошарашенно смотреть.

Ничего ему не ответив, Рабастан быстрым шагом направился к лестнице, ведущей в кабинет Темного Лорда.

Постояв мгновение в нерешительности, Регулус двинулся за ним.

Стараясь не дышать, он крадучись приблизился к двери, встав за выпирающей из стены колонной, но из-за двери не доносилось ни звука.

Полная тишина не продлилась и минуты, Регулус уже хотел уйти, переживая, как бы его не увидели, как вдруг дом оглушил звон стекол, которые разом вылетели из огромных окон кабинета Темного Лорда. В следующую же секунду с громким хлопком отлетела дверь, откуда вылетел Рабастан, и вслед ему крик Темного Лорда:

— Вон! Убирайся вон!

Красный луч Круцио, вылетевший из кабинета, ударился в стену чуть выше головы младшего Лестрейнджа, который мгновенно скрылся на лестнице.

Стараясь унять дрожь, Регулус вжимался в стену, всем богам молясь, чтобы его не застукали. И проклиная собственную неосмотрительность. И как ему смелости хватило подслушивать Темного Лорда? Как будто мало у него проблем.

Регулус и представить не мог, что же такого ужасного сообщил Рабастан, что привел Темного Лорда в подобную ярость. Рабастан не занимался ничем принципиально важным. Выходит, он действительно во что-то впутался. Возможно, он что-то узнал, или кого-то видел, или кто-то видел его. В любом случае, Темного Лорда это разозлило. И ничего хорошего это не сулило всем им.

Осторожно выглянув из-за колонны, он увидел, что дверь в кабинет Темного Лорда уже закрыта. Не медля больше ни секунды, он бегом устремился к лестнице.

***

Собрание сегодня проходило в особенно напряженной обстановке. Регулусу казалось, он физически ощущает исходящие от Темного Лорда волны ярости.

Окна в его кабинете уже восстановили. А вот ряд ровных портретов, до недавнего времени украшавших стену, очевидно, спасти не удалось. На местах, где до этого были лица волшебников семейства Селвин, сейчас зияли черные обугленные дыры.

Все Пожиратели Смерти сидели за длинным столом, глядя прямо перед собой и не рискуя лишний раз пошевелиться. Отсутствовало лишь несколько человек, в том числе и супруги Лестрейнджи, чему особенно порадовался Регулус — ему совершенно не хотелось пересекаться с Рудольфусом.

Темный Лорд прохаживался за их спинами, посыпая проклятьями их бездарность и бесполезность, временами переходя на парселтанг.

Регулус за эти пару месяцев уже не раз встречался с Темным Лордом, а всё ещё не мог привыкнуть к эмоциям, которые он вызывал.

Если поначалу Темный Лорд вызывал исключительно трепет и волнение, то сейчас осталось лишь презрение и отвращение вперемешку с легким налетом ужаса. Регулус в который раз поражался, как ему хватило ума встать под руководство жалкого обезумевшего полукровки. Как ему хватило ума встать под руководство кого-либо.

Но он утешал себя тем, что терпеть это осталось совсем недолго.

Он уже знает, как избавиться от Метки, и это главное. Осталось лишь раздобыть максимум информации о крестражах. Но с этим Регулус совсем не преуспел, как бы ни старался. Он не знал ни что они собой представляют, ни где находятся, ни как их уничтожить. Разумеется, он знал, что адское пламя способно уничтожать самые мощные артефакты, но Регулус ещё никогда его не вызывал, и потому не был уверен в успехе.

Постаравшись полностью заглушить эти мысли, Регулус бросил короткий взгляд на Темного Лорда, который сел на своё место во главе стола.

— …вначале Антонин полностью провалил своё простое дело, — звеняще прошипел он, устремив взгляд багровых глаз на Долохова, — с которым бы справился и школьник-недоучка!

Долохов в ответ лишь недовольно сжал губы, приняв ещё более звериный вид. А Регулус старался унять вдруг ускорившееся сердцебиение. Если Долохов и правда охотился за Софией, значит, он не смог её поймать. И эта мысль вдруг принесла позабытую радость. Но лишь на мгновение.

— Потом Пиритс позволил раскрыть себя, — продолжал цедить Темный Лорд, — и обесценил всю нашу трехмесячную работу!

— Это всего лишь чёртов стажёр! — пролепетал Пиритс, в попытке защититься. — Откуда я мог знать?..

— Молчать, — едва слышно прошипел Темный Лорд, почти не разжимая губ, и тишина в ответ воцарилась гробовая. Он метнул взгляд на Люциуса, который чуть слышно кашлянул.

— С вашего позволения, мой Лорд, — елейным голоском произнес Малфой и, дождавшись разрешения продолжать, добавил: — Есть основания полагать, что чёртов стажёр состоит в Ордене Феникса.

— Имя?

— Бенджамен Фенвик, мой Лорд, — ответил Малфой. — Его дед был хорошим другом Дамблдора, впрочем, как и вся его семья — типичные предатели крови. Сам Фенвик с особым отличием окончил Хогвартс в этом году, поступил на службу в Министерство Магии, и сразу в приемную Министра. Насколько мне известно, он проходит стажировку у советника по вопросам безопасности.

Лицо Темного Лорда исказилось в злобной гримасе. Любое упоминание Дамблдора и его Ордена Феникса всегда влекло за собой плохое настроение Темного Лорда, но сегодня, казалось, портить его ещё сильнее уже некуда.

— Так значит, просто убейте его, чтобы не мешался.

Снова поднявшись на ноги, Темный Лорд заскользил по кабинету.

— Вы знаете, как я не люблю неудачи, — прошипел он за их спинами. — И последнее время вы только и делаете, что проваливаете одно задание за другим. Ещё немного, и я начну сомневаться в наличии ваших мозгов…

Темный Лорд пустился в долгие нравоучения, среди которых досталось и Рабастану. Правда, как бы Регулус этого не желал, но никаких подробностей Темный Лорд не озвучил.

— И последнее, мои дорогие друзья, сегодня мне понадобится домовой эльф, — едва слышно прошипел Темный Лорд. — Кто из вас сможет мне его предоставить?

Все мгновенно опустили взгляд, никто не желал расставаться со своей прислугой.

К тому же, просьба была весьма странной. Домовики, конечно, обладали своей особой магией, но Регулус сомневался, что Темному Лорду она неподвластна. Вероятнее всего, он собирается использовать домовика для какого-то дела. И если он не хочет посвящать в это Пожирателей, значит, дело довольно важное. А Регулусу нужны любые, даже малейшие зацепки.

— Я смогу, — ответил Регулус, и запоздало добавил: — Мой Лорд.

— Превосходно. Я буду ждать его здесь ровно в полночь.

Не говоря больше ни слова, Темный Лорд, развернувшись и широко взмахнув мантией, покинул кабинет.

Обстановка разрядилась в тот же миг, стоило всем свободно выдохнуть.

— Мне сегодня надо напиться, — широко усмехнулся Долохов. — Кто хочет прогуляться до Лютного?

Поддержали Долохова немногие, но Регулус их уже не слушал — ему необходимо торопиться домой, чтобы предупредить Кикимера.

***

— Кикимер, — позвал Регулус, и домовик тут же материализовался в его спальне.

— Да, хозяин Регулус?

— У меня для тебя будет очень важное дело, Кикимер, — произнес Регулус. — Твоя помощь нужна Темному Лорду. Сегодня в полночь ты отправишься к нему и будешь делать всё, что он прикажет.

— Хорошо, хозяин.

— А ещё… ты должен будешь запомнить всё, что он делает. Запомнить куда вы отправитесь, с кем вы будете и что будете делать. Ты должен запомнить любые разговоры и действия. Ты понял меня, Кикимер? — мягко спросил Регулус.

— Да, хозяин Регулус. Кикимер запомнит всё, что будет делать великий Темный Лорд.

— И великий Темный Лорд ни в коем случае не должен знать, что ты за ним следишь.

— Я понял, хозяин, — Кикимер склонил голову.

— После этого ты вернешься домой и всё мне расскажешь. Я буду тебя ждать, Кикимер.

***

Минутная стрелка, казалось, не двигается. Регулус себе места не находил от волнения. Кикимера не было уже почти три часа, и его беспокойство беспрестанно росло.

Он прикидывал всевозможные варианты куда и для чего мог отправиться Темный Лорд. И одна догадка была немыслимей другой.

Регулус очень рассчитывал, что Кикимер раздобудет для него хоть сколько-то ценную информацию. Он уже очень давно стоит на одном месте, а ему жизненно важно хоть какое-то продвижение в деле.

Стрелка часов уже приближалась к пяти утра, а Кикимера так и нет. Регулус и представить не мог, чем можно так долго заниматься. И он начинал волноваться за судьбу Кикимера. Не зря никто из Пожирателей не предложил своего домовика, наверняка знали, что уйдёт он с концами.

Не выдержав больше напряжения, Регулус произнес:

— Кикимер.

Появившийся домовик привёл его в настоящий ужас. Пошатнувшись, Кикимер упал, Регулус едва успел его подхватить.

— Кикимер, ты меня слышишь? Кикимер?

Он был явно при смерти. Он безжизненно повис на руках Регулуса, и никак на него не реагировал. Кожа на ощупь была ледяной, глаза закатывались, а изо рта вырывалось лишь хриплое дыхание. Льняная тряпица, повязанная на нём, была насквозь сырая. На одной ноге глубокие, рваные царапины.

— Кикимер? — снова позвал Регулус, у которого всё больше начинала подниматься паника. Но, не дождавшись никакой реакции, Регулус позвал еще одну их эльфийку: — Мора.

В комнате с негромким хлопком появилась их престарелая домовой эльф.

— Мистер Регулус? — спросила она, но, увидев полуживого Кикимера, выпучила глаза и зажала свой рот дряблой, иссушенной рукой.

— Мора, сейчас же принеси мне все оздоравливающие и заживаляющие настойки, что у нас есть.

Бросив ещё один испуганный взгляд на Кикимера, Мора кивнула и тут же испарилась.

Наколдовав на полу толстый мягкий матрас, Регулус аккуратно уложил на него Кикимера.

Как только вернулась Мора, он, перебрав с десяток склянок, выбрал самую сильнодействующую восстанавливающую микстуру. Влив пару капель вместе с водой в рот Кикимера, он снова его позвал.

— Хозяин Регулус… — слабо произнес он, приоткрывая глаза.

Силы к нему возвращались очень медленно. Регулус уже приказал Море напоить Кикимера горячим супом и залечить его раны на ноге, но он по-прежнему был очень слаб.

— Кикимер, — снова произнес Регулус, — Темный Лорд понял, что я тебя вызвал сейчас?

Пожалуй, этот вопрос волновал Регулуса не меньше, чем тот, чем пришлось заниматься Кикимеру.

— Нет, хозяин, — ответил он. — Великий Темный Лорд быстро покинул Кикимера и оставил его умирать…

— Что он заставлял тебя делать, Кикимер? Где вы с ним были?

— Темный Лорд трансгрессировал вместе с Кикимером на опасные скалы в Северном море… — тяжело дыша, ответил Кикимер. –Там… в скалах, находилась пещера. Будто хрустальная… И в ней… в ней озеро.

— Озеро? — переспросил Регулус, когда Кикимер в очередной раз надолго замолчал.

— Озеро, — хрипло повторил Кикимер, — полное живых мертвецов…

— Инферналов, — в ужасе прошептал Регулус.

— А посреди живого озера… — продолжал Кикимер, — небольшой островок… Туда Темный Лорд и привёл Кикимера…

— И что было дальше, Кикимер? — нетерпеливо спросил Регулус.

— Там стояла большая чаша… а в ней зелье, которое пришлось выпить Кикимеру, — сказал он и болезненно поморщился, прикрывая глаза. — Кикимеру было очень больно, хозяин Регулус.

— Что это за зелье? Для чего оно?

— Я не знаю, хозяин, — жалостливо произнес Кикимер, — но как только Кикимер его выпил… Темный Лорд положил в чашу медальон и снова наполнил таким же зельем…

— Медальон? — у Регулуса мгновенно пульс сбился с ритма, предчувствуя, что он сейчас услышит нечто важное.

— Хозяин Регулус просил Кикимера всё запоминать… и Кикимер запомнил… даже будучи при смерти…

— Ты молодец, Кикимер, — торопливо произнес Регулус. — Но что это был за медальон?

Путаясь в описаниях, но Кикимер описал медальон, в котором Регулус без труда узнал медальон Салазара Слизерина. Регулус смотрел на него на протяжении шести лет — в их факультетской гостиной размещен портрет Слизерина в полную величину.

У Регулуса не осталось никаких сомнений. Медальон — крестраж.

Судя по дневникам, Темный Лорд для осколков своей души выберет наиболее значимые предметы.

А также, как рассказал Кикимер, пещера, помимо зелья и полного озера инферналов, охраняется и дополнительными чарами. Темный Лорд явно спрятал там что-то сверхценное.

Регулуса охватила волнительная дрожь. Ему хотелось отправиться в эту пещеру прямо сейчас. Хотелось добыть крестраж и уничтожить его.

Но вначале ему нужен был четкий и подробный план. К тому же, это всего лишь один крестраж. А сколько их еще — неизвестно.

Но медлить нельзя, Регулус это понимал. Кто знает, что взбредет в голову Темного Лорда. Он вполне может и перепрятать крестраж, и тогда у Регулуса даже этой зацепки не будет.

— Кикимер, ты сможешь меня отвести в эту пещеру?

Кикимер перестал стонать и жаловаться, вытаращив на Регулуса огромные карие глаза.

— Хозяину Регулусу там лучше не появляться… там очень опасно…

— Кикимер, ты сможешь меня отвести в эту пещеру? — уже жестче спросил Регулус.

Тяжело сглотнув, Кикимер ему кивнул и произнес:

— Кикимер сможет отвести туда хозяина Регулуса… Только, пожалуйста, не заставляйте Кикимера пить зелье…

— Тебе не придется пить это зелье, Кикимер, — уверенно произнес Регулус и поднялся на ноги.

На месте ему всё равно не сиделось, хотелось немедленных действий.

В голове уже понемногу выстраивался план действий, как вдруг, прохаживаясь в очередной раз мимо окна, он услышал громкий короткий лай.

Регулус вначале решил, что воображение играет с ним злую шутку. В конце концов, он не спал целую ночь. Но всё-таки, он был уверен, что огромный чёрный пес в конце улицы смотрит прямо на него.

— С ума сошёл, — прошептал Регулус, не отрывая взгляда от пса, в котором без труда узнавался родной брат.

Пёс, глядя прямо на него, ещё раз гавкнул и завернул за угол крайнего дома.

Регулус окинул улицу пристальным взглядом — за ним или за Сириусом могут следить. Если кто-то узнает, что они виделись, ему однозначно не поздоровится. Но пустынная улица не подавала никаких признаков жизни.

Переживая, что могло случиться у брата, раз он заявился прямо на площадь Гриммо, и вдвойне переживая, что это может касаться Софии, Регулус, стараясь не шуметь, прокрался по дому и, выйдя на улицу, трансгрессировал за угол дома, где скрылся пёс.

Он сразу наложил несколько защитных чар и посмотрел на пса.

— Сириус…

Пёс в одну секунду принял человеческий облик, и перед ним предстал Сириус с нескрываемой паникой и ужасом на лице.

С одного взгляда на брата становилось понятно, что произошло нечто непоправимое. Весь смертельно бледный, с виднеющимися синими венками на веках, слизистая глаз воспалена, сами глаза красные и без конца бегают из стороны в сторону, губы искусаны, и его трясет, словно в лихорадке. Довольно привычная реакция при использовании темной магии в больших количествах, особенно, для такого неискушенного в этом деле человека.

— Мерлин, что ты натворил?..

— Рег, они Бланк схватили…

Он прервался на полуслове и ошарашено уставился на Сириуса.

— Этого не может быть, — тихо произнес Регулус. — Я точно знаю, что её у нас нет…

— Я Долохова видел… только что, — перебил Сириус, — он сказал… гребаный ублюдок, — Сириус прикрыл глаза, плотно сжав губы. — Он напал на неё.

У Регулуса нервная дрожь по позвоночнику прокатилась. Долохов не без оснований считался одним из самых сильных и опасных сторонников Темного Лорда. Как и большинство Пожирателей Смерти, он не обладал высокими моральными качествами, и мог опуститься до такого, о чем нормальный человек и помыслить не может. Долохов, обладая буйным и жестким нравом, держал в страхе не только маглорожденных и полукровок, многие союзники его боялись.

Но Регулус также знал, что Долохов способен весьма убедительно лгать, и опрометчиво верить его словам не стоит.

И знал, что Темный Лорд остался им крайне недоволен за сорванную операцию.

— Я сомневаюсь…

— Он говорил про неё! Я точно уверен…

— Я Долохова видел вчера вечером, — как можно спокойнее произнес Регулус. — Да, он был в Европе, но про Софию он ничего не говорил.

Возможно, Регулус и сам хотел себя в этом убедить. Потому что мысль, что Долохов добрался до Софии, вызывала самый настоящий ужас.

— К тому же, вчера Темный Лорд дал ясно понять, что Долохов полностью провалил своё дело в Европе. И даже если оно касалось Софии, это значит, он до неё не добрался.

Напряжение с лица Сириуса вдруг спало, и осталась лишь растерянность.

— Но… он сказал…

— Возможно, Долохов хотел просто вывести тебя из себя, — произнес Регулус.

— Но он говорил про неё… а если он её никогда не видел…

— Не исключено, что про Софию ему рассказывала Беллатриса или Рудольфус.

Паника, которая до этого момента переполняла глаза Сириуса, понемногу начала пропадать, оставляя такую привычную в последнее время тоску.

— Ты в этом точно уверен, Рег? Я не переживу, если узнаю, что…

— Её совершенно точно нет у нас, — ответил Регулус, и сам тоже постарался заглушить страх от представления, что мог сделать Долохов с Софией. В конце концов, он мог и правда на неё напасть, но, возможно, ей удалось сбежать. Хотя Регулус и слабо представлял себе такую ситуацию. — И сам подумай, если бы Долохов до неё добрался, вряд ли бы он её упустил.

Сириус с ним невнятно согласился, ругаясь через слово.

— Чёрт, — Сириус запустил пальцы в волосы, откидывая их назад, и навалился спиной на стену, достав сигареты. — Я решил, её могли притащить в Англию…

Теперь понятно, почему Сириус к нему пришёл. Думал, что София у Пожирателей, а Регулус снова сможет ему помочь. Только в этот раз Регулус планировал сам её найти.

— Почему она так долго во Франции? — тихо спросил Сириус, не глядя на него.

Регулус и сам задавался этим вопросом. Он не знал, что ей мешает вернуться. Но он это обязательно выяснит.

— Осталась со своим французом, — зло усмехнулся Регулус, а Сириус тут же метнул на него суровый взгляд.

— Ты действительно так думаешь?

— Нет, — после долгой паузы честно ответил Регулус.

Конечно, вариант, что она осталась со своим Джори и потому не возвращается, был самым логичным в свете последних событий. Но Регулус в это не верил. Он не верил, что она могла оставить Сириуса. И его.

Сириус снова затянулся, и Регулус заметил, как у того дрожат пальцы.

— Что ты с ним сделал? С Долоховым.

Сириус прикрыл глаза, скривив губы.

— Да так… пара Круцио ему влетело, — нехотя ответил он.

— Пара? — усмехнулся Регулус. — Или пара десятков?

— Я ни о чем не жалею, — с запалом произнес Сириус. — Попадется мне ещё раз, получит в два раза больше!

Да уж, Регулус бы не отказался взглянуть на такое зрелище. Он никогда и не сомневался, что в порыве гнева все принципы и убеждения Сириуса полетят к чёрту, и он опустится до того, до чего клялся никогда не опускаться.

— Так ему и передай, — зло сверкнув глазами, добавил Сириус.

— Обязательно, — хмыкнул Регулус, и вдруг вспомнил о ещё одной волнующей вещи. — Кстати, ты общаешься со Снейпом?

Сириус замер от неожиданности, и устремил на него подозрительный взгляд.

— А что?

— Он на Темного Лорда работает.

Регулус не мог понять по лицу брата, знал ли он эту информацию. В последнее время Сириус мастерски скрывает все свои мысли, что не касались Софии.

— Не знаю, насколько добровольно его желание, но… будь с ним аккуратнее, — произнес Регулус, так и не дождавшись ответа от Сириуса.

Но Сириус и это проигнорировал, опустив взгляд и доставая очередную сигарету.

— И что мне делать? — спросил Сириус в пустоту. Он уже успокоился, но взгляд всё равно был отчаянным и загнанным. — Чёртова Бланк…

Регулус искренне поражался Сириусу. Всегда такой сильный и независимый, но в минуту отчаяния пришёл к нему. Регулусу даже стало немного совестно за то, что не собирается посвящать брата в свои планы. Но он в который раз себе напомнил, что все несчастья с Софией произошли из-за Сириуса. Это он подверг её опасности, пусть и ненамеренно. Это он отпустил её одну во Францию.

И это Регулус придумал, как спасти её из рук Беллатрисы. А в ответ получил усыпляющее заклинание от Сириуса.

Ну уж нет, в этот раз он будет действовать самостоятельно.

Но и врать брату он не хотел. Не хотел говорить, что она предпочла француза, и чтобы он забыл о ней. Не хотел говорить, что во Франции ей будет безопаснее — очевидно, что это не так, и Темный Лорд не успокоится, пока не найдет её.

Но, к счастью, Сириус не ждал от него ответа. Выглянув из-за угла, он кивнул на родной дом.

— Как там дела в гадюшнике? Не надумал тоже свалить оттуда?

— Мама этого не переживет, — с ехидством в голосе ответил Регулус, зная, как Сириуса бесит то, что он вечно старался угодить родителям.

Закатив глаза, Сириус добавил:

— Мерзкий упырь тоже не вынесет такой потери. Будет над твоими панталонами рыдать до скончания веков.

Упоминания Кикимера напомнило Регулусу о важном деле.

— Мне пора, — сказал он и, подумав, добавил: — Надо уже готовиться к школе…

У Сириуса в глазах мелькнуло разочарование, но он понимающе кивнул.

— Рад был тебя видеть, Рег, — сказал он и, не дожидаясь ответа, тут же трансгрессировал.

***

План созрел сам собой.

Регулус уже знал, что он в ближайшие дни отправится за крестражем. Это будет лучшим решением. В Хогвартс он уже однозначно не вернется, без Метки и с крестражем там делать нечего. А сидеть без дела целый год он не может: ему терпения не хватит столько бездействовать, и к тому же, Темный Лорд может перепрятать крестраж.

Всё складывалось идеально. Регулус раздобудет и уничтожит крестраж, а после этого найдет Софию. Он вернёт её в Англию и продолжит поиски оставшихся крестражей.

Запоздало Регулус подумал о том, что надо было воспользоваться шансом и попросить у Сириуса нужные книги. Но выходить на связь сейчас уже было небезопасно. Что ж, это он сможет сделать, когда вернется в Англию вместе с Софией. Или нет. Временами у него проскальзывала мысль не отпускать Софию от себя и на шаг, и не дать им увидеться с Сириусом. Он, конечно, не представлял, как возможно это сделать, да и вряд ли решится на подобное — не в его стиле держать возле себя человека, который любит другого, но, тем не менее, подобные мысли изредка мелькали.

Целых три дня у Регулуса ушло на то, чтобы собрать с собой все необходимые вещи.

Он бы, конечно, желал вынести с собой всю домашнюю библиотеку, но книг можно взять лишь минимум — иначе отец сразу обнаружит пропажу. В библиотеке он провел большую часть времени, отбирая книги по тёмным искусствам и ритуалам, по зельям, по артефакторике, рунологии и нумерологии, а также сделал копию всех личных исследований отца в области чар.

Помимо книг он взял несколько различных зелий для самых немыслимых случаев, а заодно и прихватил целый мешок ингредиентов, на случай, если придется что-то готовить.

На самый верх сумки он аккуратно уложил укулеле и пару шелковых лент, которые он ещё не успел истратить на заклинание поиска.

В последний день лета, когда все вещи были собраны, а план продуман, пришло время снимать Метку.

Заклинание было сложным и труднопроизносимым. Лишь с третьей попытки Регулусу удалось правильно его произнести, а в следующую секунду руку опалила острая режущая боль. Но длилась она лишь мгновение. И Регулус уже смотрел на абсолютно чистую кожу левого предплечья, на котором словно никогда и не было Черной Метки.

Он не знал, сколько уйдет времени у Темного Лорда, чтобы понять, что у него Метки уже нет, а значит, нельзя больше терять ни минуты.

Регулус в последний раз перепроверил все вещи и окинул взглядом комнату. Он знал, что уже сюда не вернется. По крайней мере, пока не уничтожит крестражи, сколько бы их ни оказалось.

Сунув руку в карман мантии, он сжал в руке фамильный медальон, в очередной раз убеждаясь, что поступает правильно. Ещё раз перечитав послание, которое он написал для Темного Лорда, Регулус свернул пергамент и вставил его в медальон, которым он планировал заменить крестраж.

Он уже собирался вызвать Кикимера, чтобы тот указал путь к пещере, как вдруг увидел в окне приближающуюся сову. Судя по всему, летела она прямо к нему, но он ни от кого не ждал письма.

Подойдя к окну, он распахнул раму, впуская пеструю птицу внутрь. Как только он отвязал письмо, сова громко ухнула и выпорхнула обратно.

На конверте не имелось никаких гербовых печатей или любых других знаков отличия. Раскрыв письмо, Регулус тут же почувствовал, как сердце сбилось с ритма и участилось дыхание.

Непроизвольная улыбка вдруг растянулась на губах, а он впервые за много последних недель почувствовал самую настоящую радость.

Всего пара строк, но выведенных такой знакомой рукой.

_«Регси,_

_Лондон, Белгравия, Итон сквер, 8»_


	9. Bienvenue à la maison

_3 мая 1978_

Резкий стук в дверь привёл её в чувство.

— Долго ты ещё там сидеть собралась?! — послышался грозный голос мужчины, после чего последовал ещё один удар в хлипкую дверь. — Тут уже очередь собралась!

— Attends une minute, — ответила София.

— Грёбаные французы, — выругался мужик.

— Грёбаные англичане, — едва слышно в ответ произнесла София.

Проблемы, как добраться до Франции, начались с момента, когда она покинула дом в Белгравии. София никогда в жизни не путешествовала одна, тем более, на магловском транспорте.

Первым делом она трансгрессировала в Косой переулок, чтобы почтовой совой отправить Сириусу уроборос и поменять валюту. Там же, в «Дырявом котле» она узнала как добраться до лондонского вокзала. Ей казалось вполне логичным, что поезд до Франции отправляется именно оттуда. Как он поедет через Ла-Манш она не задумывалась.

Но всё оказалось куда сложнее. Приветливая старушка, сидящая в окне кассы, в подробностях ей объяснила, что для начала ей надо отправляться в Дувр.

— Дувр? Что это такое?

— Дувр это город и порт, милочка, — ласково улыбнулась она. — Расположен на юго-востоке Англии. Тебе удобнее всего будет добраться туда на поезде.

А дальше, как объяснила старушка, как только она окажется в порту, она на пароме должна переплыть пролив. Паром её привезёт в Кале — город и порт Франции, и уже оттуда она сможет добраться до Парижа.

— При удачной стыковке всех рейсов, дорога займет всего часов десять, — закончила она, продолжая нежно улыбаться.

Но, очевидно, удача покинула Софию уже в тот момент.

Поскольку трансгрессировать неизвестно куда она не могла — она всё ещё плохо справлялась с обычной трансгрессией, ей пришлось ждать поезд от Лондона до Дувра. К счастью, ближайший рейс отправлялся уже следующим утром.

Переночевав в привокзальной гостинице, утром она села в поезд.

Чем ближе они становились к Дувру, тем более мрачной становилась погода. Из окна сквозь плотный туман практически ничего не было видно, лишь слабые очертания редких домов, расположенных вдалеке. По стеклу беспрестанно барабанил дождь, навевая тоску и уныние. Впрочем, у Софии в душе происходило нечто похожее, и она задумчивым взглядом вглядывалась в эту беспросветную пелену.

— Для чего едешь в Дувр?

София перевела взгляд от окна на девушку, сидящую напротив. Очевидно, ей надоело ехать в полной тишине большую часть пути.

— У меня… дела там, — туманно ответила София.

— В порт едешь? — улыбнулась она.

София мгновенно напряглась, а по стеклу пробежала едва заметная трещинка.

— С чего ты взяла? — нервно спросила София, на всякий случай нащупав под короткой курткой палочку, засунутую за ремень джинс.

— Ты явно не англичанка, — на секунду задумавшись, сказала она. — Да и что ещё делать в Дувре, как не ехать во Францию? — улыбнулась она и добавила: — Кстати, меня Кристин зовут.

— Бетти, — выпалила в ответ София первое пришедшее в голову имя.

— Очень приятно, — кивнула Кристин и показала за окно, на котором всё сильнее расползалась трещина. — Скоро уже будем на месте. Ты когда-нибудь была раньше в Дувре?

— Нет.

— Тут скучновато, но вообще, есть на что посмотреть. Если будет свободное время, обязательно сходи в Дуврский замок! Он один из самых крупных в Великобритании, — восторженно произнесла она.

— Хорошо.

— Но самое главное, ты просто обязана увидеть Белые скалы! Они совсем недалеко от порта. И именно благодаря им Англию называют Альбионом!

Кристин пустилась в красочный рассказ о Белых скалах, которые в высоту достигают более ста метров, и благодаря яркому белому цвету видны даже с французского мыса Гри-Не. Скалы виднеются за несколько десятков километров, и издавна служили среди моряков символом приближения к берегам Англии. О них ходят легенды, им посвящено множество поэм, а среди художников картины с изображением Белых скал встречаются даже чаще, чем с изображением не менее живописного Ла-Манша.

— … странно, — произнесла Кристин, прервавшись в своём рассказе и посмотрев на окно, которое было сплошь испещрено паутинкой трещин. — Мне казалось, этого не было…

— А вроде, так и было, — как можно увереннее произнесла София, стараясь унять внутреннюю дрожь.

Кристин явно была обычной маглой и вполне безобидной, но София, кажется, стала бояться всех подряд. Ей беспрестанно казалось, что за ней следят и в любую секунду могут напасть. Она понимала, что это ничем не обоснованный страх из-за того, что ей пришлось пережить в поместье Лестрейнджей, но покой всё равно не приходил.

— Возможно, — задумчиво протянула Кристин и вдруг улыбнулась. — Этим консервным банкам уже лет сто, — она махнула рукой на вагон поезда, — не удивлюсь, если он прямо под нами рассыплется.

Кристин вернулась к своему рассказу, а София постаралась взять себя в руки, утешая, что ехать осталось не больше получаса и скоро она снова останется в одиночестве.

Кристин вышла на вокзале в Дувре, а София, по её подсказке, поехала до конечной станции, где находился непосредственно сам порт.

В Дувре поливал сильный ливень. Из-за того, что город с большинства сторон был окружен проливом и морем, тут стояла высокая влажность, а из-за плотной пелены дождя не было ничего видно дальше пары метров.

С трудом отыскав кассу порта, София узнала, что ближайший паром отправится как только утихнет ураган.

В Дувре она застряла на три дня. Проживая всё это время в гостинице неподалеку от порта, она практически не покидала свою комнату. На улице в такой ливень всё равно делать нечего, а ощущение, что она под пристальным наблюдением никуда не исчезло.

Единственным развлечением был телевизор, на котором из-за плохой погоды показывал лишь один телеканал, и круглые сутки транслировал какое-то мексиканское телешоу, которое Софии надоело ещё в первый день.

Поэтому она решила не терять зря время и заняться изучением книги по рунам, которую она нашла у отца. В первую очередь, она хотела найти защитные руны для себя. Мания преследования, казалось, обострялась с каждым днём.

Отыскав пару полезных рун, одна из которых служила оберегом от простеньких темных чар, а другая защищала от слежки и сбивала преследователей с пути, София попросила у администратора отеля иголку и нитку. Она не придумала ничего лучше, как вышить эти руны на внутренней стороне куртки. Любые чернила со временем бы стерлись, а свою короткую, до талии, кожаную куртку она снимать не планировала.

Измучавшись, изматерившись и исколов все пальцы, но она с делом справилась.

***

Проснувшись ранним утром в среду, она сразу увидела за окном восходящее солнце и чистое небо. Быстро сорвавшись с места и даже не позавтракав, она устремилась в порт, где уже скопилась длинная очередь желающих отправиться во Францию.

И снова, стоило оказаться в толпе, как она почувствовала на себе чей-то взгляд. Она всматривалась в лица людей, прохожих и работников порта, но не видела никого подозрительного. В очередной раз убедив себя, что ей всего лишь кажется — смысл за ней следить? Если она нужна Темному Лорду, её бы сразу схватили, — она встала в конец длинной очереди.

Ровно в девять утра переполненный паром отчалил от берегов Англии.

Паром представлял собой довольно большое двухэтажное судно. На верхней палубе над рядами сидений, размещенных посередине, была плоская крыша. Основные же места для пассажиров находились на нижней палубе, вдоль которой шли круглые небольшие окна, находящиеся чуть выше уровня воды.

Они проплыли уже половину пути, всё это время София провела на самом носу парома, нетерпеливо глядя на медленно приближающуюся Францию, как вдруг вспомнила о словах Кристин.

Уже подходя к корме, она увидела их — Белые скалы.

У нее дыхание перехватывало от красоты и величия. Массивные, высокие скалы ярко контрастировали на фоне синего пролива. А сверху, прямо над тонкой зеленой полоской простирался густой туман, рваными облаками проходящий по всей поверхности.

Она села на единственное свободное место на корме, не в силах отвести взгляда от отдаляющегося Альбиона, и впервые задумалась о Сириусе.

Нет, в мыслях её он присутствовал постоянно, но она не позволяла себе полностью падать в этот омут, переживая, что иначе бросит задуманное и просто к нему вернётся. Но это будет неправильно и надолго её не хватит, ей всё равно необходимо найти Джори и узнать, что произошло. Необходимо окончательно закрыть эту часть жизни.

У нее всё ещё сердце от боли сжималось, стоило вспомнить взгляд Блэка, когда она уходила. Она бы всё на свете отдала, лишь бы он так никогда на неё не смотрел. Будто она предала его и всё, что между ними было. Зная Сириуса, она не сомневалась, что он надумал себе всё самое худшее.

И потому она надеялась, что уроборос Луи не даст Сириусу её возненавидеть. Она не ждала, что он сразу воспользуется им и найдет её. Но она надеялась, что с ним Сириус быстрее успокоится, и, возможно, закончив Хогвартс, придёт к ней.

Хотя душа её и требовала, чтобы Сириус сию же минуту явился к ней. Ещё тогда, как только она отправила сову с уроборосом к нему. Но он, очевидно, всё ещё не мог смириться с её поступком.

София и не рассчитывала, что он быстро её простит. Она даже смогла поставить себя на его место и подумала, что если бы в подобной ситуации уроборос прислал ей Блэк, она бы его не раздумывая сожгла.

И надеялась, что Сириусу хватило терпения этого не сделать.

Конечно, хватило. Должно было хватить. Как бы он не был зол на неё, а он должен понимать, что это самый верный способ встретиться им вновь.

София жалела только о том, что не рассказала ему в подробностях как им пользоваться. Да она и сама толком не знала принцип его действия — никогда не было необходимости узнавать. В конце концов, она и подумать не могла, что талисман брата однажды окажется в руках Сириуса. И Луи наверняка так думал, поэтому и не просвещал её об особенностях его действия.

София знала лишь то, что их уроборосы соединены уникальным рунным кодом, и активируются заклинанием на бретонском языке. Она переживала, что с последним у Сириуса могли возникнуть трудности, но ещё зимой в его поместье она видела целый стеллаж в библиотеке, посвященный книгам заклинаний на всех европейских языках, в том числе и устаревших. К тому же, она определенно не раз, когда хотелось отругать или позлить Блэка, говорила на бретонском. И даже упоминала, что на этом языке говорили все её предки со стороны отца. Для Сириуса, правда, бретонский был обыкновенной вариацией ненавистного французского. Вряд ли он вообще их различал.

Но он должен был разобраться.

А если нет, София надеялась, Сириус сможет ещё раз обратиться за помощью к Регулусу. Он бы и в рунах быстро разобрался, и нужное заклинание нашёл. Младший Блэк, кажется, знал о её семье даже больше, чем она сама. И её всегда трогало за живое, что Регулус дарит ей белые розы — один из элементов их фамильного герба.

Да, Регулус бы быстро понял, что нужно делать.

Воспоминания о Сириусе и Регулусе вызывали в ней тоску и непреодолимое желание курить. Она уже достала сигареты и зажигалку, как заметила табличку о запрете курения на пароме.

Решив, что не будет ничего страшного, если она покурит в туалете, она спустилась на нижнюю палубу.

Плотно закрыв хлипкую дверь, она села на бачок унитаза и зажала сигарету губами, чиркнув колесиком зажигалки.

Горький дым сразу неприятно опалил горло. Она в принципе давно не курила, а до этого, последние несколько месяцев, предпочитала курить лишь из рук Сириуса. Ей всегда было много целой сигареты, поэтому она просила у него.

Он прикуривал её и подносил к губам Софии. Слегка касался пальцами её губ и позволял несильно затянуться. А после этого всегда целовал, обхватив свободной рукой за затылок и не давая отстраниться. Она выдыхала дым ему в рот, целуя в ответ, и так у неё всегда в этот момент голова кружилась, что казалось, она притяжение к земле теряет. Казалось, не обнимай её Сириус так крепко, и она воспарит в невесомости.

Она сейчас всё на свете бы отдала, чтобы Сириус оказался с ней рядом в этом крошечном тесном туалете, чтобы курить из его рук, чтобы целовать его и задыхаться от дыма и переполняющей страсти.

Резкий стук в дверь привёл её в чувство.

— Долго ты ещё там сидеть собралась?! — послышался грозный голос мужчины, после чего последовал ещё один удар в хлипкую дверь. — Тут уже очередь собралась!

— Attends une minute, — ответила София.

— Грёбаные французы, — выругался мужик.

— Грёбаные англичане, — едва слышно в ответ произнесла София.

Тяжело вздохнув, она поднялась на ноги, затушила недокуренную сигарету о стену и достала из рюкзака матовую, бледно-розовую помаду, лишь на тон темнее её собственных губ, которую она нашла в вещах матери. Вначале аккуратно она провела ею по верхней губе, потом и по нижней, закрасив тонкий белый шрам. В последние дни она постоянно её наносила, даже если никуда не выходила.

Посмотрев на губы под разными углами в зеркало, она осталась вполне удовлетворена — шрам и не разглядишь.

— Быстрее! — и очередной удар по двери.

— Toilettes à votre disposition monsieur, — усмехнувшись, произнесла она, выйдя из туалета и взглянув на грозного мужика.

Удостоив её недовольным взглядом в ответ и в очередной раз что-то проворчав про французов, он весьма грубо оттолкнул её в сторону. Ну, а София, не задерживаясь, поднялась обратно на верхнюю палубу и встала на носу, с легким приятным волнением смотря на порт в Кале, который становился всё ближе и ближе.

***

Во Франции, казалось, воздух другой был. Более легкий и свежий, что хотелось вдыхать его полной грудью снова и снова. Кругом все говорили на таком приятном слуху французском языке. И даже люди были улыбчивые и приветливые.

Как же всё-таки она скучала по дому.

Первым делом София решила отправиться в родное поместье.

От Кале до пригорода Парижа было приличное расстояние, но София всё равно решила трансгрессировать, у неё попросту терпения не хватит тратить ещё несколько часов на поездку на поезде.

Сконцентрировавшись, она переместилась к воротам поместья.

Всё тело сдавило в крошечный комок до боли. Казалось, её просто разорвет на атомы.

Не удержавшись на ногах, она рухнула на землю. Перед глазами всё страшно кружилось, как в калейдоскопе. Виски больно сдавливало, а мир вокруг крутился так быстро, что смазывался в одно сплошное яркое пятно.

Нет, всё-таки ей пока нельзя трансгрессировать на большие расстояния.

С трудом поднявшись вначале на четвереньки, а потом и на ноги, она окинула взглядом округу. Всё было тихо и спокойно, а у неё впервые пропало чувство, что за ней следят. Но тут, возможно, начали действовать её руны.

Всё равно, на всякий случай, достав палочку, она отворила ворота и вошла во двор.

София не могла сказать, что с родным поместьем связано множество счастливых воспоминаний, но она действительно была безумно рада оказаться здесь вновь.

Красивые зеленые лужайки и заросшие кусты белоснежных роз; круглые фонтаны с красивыми статуями в центре; извилистые каменные дорожки, расположенные по всей придомовой территории. И сам дом, выполненный из белого камня, с изящными колоннами, множеством балкончиков и огромными окнами от потолка и до пола, обрамленными посеребренными рамами.

Более красивого места она никогда не видела. И будь её воля, она перевезла бы Сириуса сюда. Дальше от Англии и от войны; ближе к себе.

Бесшумно открыв входную тяжелую дверь, она прислушалась.

Она переживала, что в этот дом, как и в их дом в Англии, могли проникнуть посторонние.

Очевидно, после смерти отца, его защита, наложенная на дом в Англии, спала. Но здесь, во Франции, их защита была более старая и сильная, и она, видимо, сохранилась. По крайней мере, София не заметила никаких следов пребывания чужих людей. Поместье было в таком же виде, как и прошлым августом, когда она его покидала.

Перед уходом из дома в Белгравии она сама поставила на него рунную защиту, подобно той, что делала для Снейпа. Она хоть и была не особо сильной, но за счет уникального рунного шифра разбить её практически невозможно.

София и могла бы перестраховаться и сделать подобную защиту для поместья в Париже, но, если старая защита действует, то с новой они пересекутся и деактивируют друг друга, став бесполезными. Поэтому она решила не рисковать лишний раз.

В любом случае, София не планировала здесь задерживаться. Она попробует ещё раз поискать в вещах родителей что-то, что может указать на местоположение Джори, а если ничего не найдет, то отправится в Марсель и уже там будет думать, что делать дальше.

***

На то, чтобы перебрать все записи, указания и договоры родителей, у неё ушло несколько дней. Как оказалось, с собой в Англию они взяли лишь малую часть документов.

В первую очередь она проверила документы матери. Именно ей удалось помочь Джори, и София надеялась, что у неё есть какие-то подсказки.

И она оказалась права. Несколько пергаментов, датируемых январем прошлого года, были составлены на греческом языке. София этот язык знала отвратительно. Бабушка со стороны матери, конечно, пыталась её обучить родному языку своих предков, но попытка провалилась. Но её небольших знаний вполне хватило, чтобы разобрать, что для некого Матье Бутена арендован дом в Марселе.

Кто такой Матье Бутен она не знала. Зато она знала, что Джори мама спрятала в Марселе. Не исключено, что она сделала это под чужим именем.

Аренда была оформлена лишь на год, но София надеялась, что Джори удалось её продлить. Переписав адрес дома, она решила утром сразу отправиться на юг Франции. Поскольку Париж и Марсель находились на противоположных концах страны, трансгрессировать на такое расстояние она не рисковала — она полдня восстанавливалась после трансгрессии от Кале до Парижа, а тут её и вовсе расщепить может.

А сейчас ей не помешает поужинать и хорошо поспать.

Взяв деньги и палочку, она вышла за периметр поместья и трансгрессировала во внутренний двор ближайшего ресторана, где последние дни покупала себе еду.

Ресторан поздним вечером был переполнен. Сев на единственное свободное место за барной стойкой, она сделала заказ, попросив упаковать его с собой.

Стоило официантке отойти, она вновь почувствовала на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд. Нервно оглядевшись, она попыталась успокоить себя, что всё это ей кажется. Руны её защищают, слежки быть не может.

— Дерьмо, — в ужасе прошептала она, понимая, что она в одной лишь рубашке, а куртка, с вышитыми защитными рунами, сейчас лежит в её спальне. Она была так воодушевлена тем, что нашла хоть какую-то информацию о Джори, что совершенно забыла о своей безопасности.

Все тело мгновенно напряглось от ощущения опасности, пальцы задрожали. Она пыталась взять себя в руки, но только делала хуже. Ей казалось, что сейчас, прямо сейчас, неминуемо произойдет что-то ужасное.

Чем больше она пыталась сконцентрироваться и не пускать эмоции наружу, тем больше начинала нервничать. Каждая клеточка тела всё больше вспыхивала огнем, в кончиках пальцев кололо, а сердце колотилось с сумасшедшей скоростью. Она зажмурилась, не в силах больше это выносить.

Лампочки, проходящие над всей барной стойкой, с громким звоном лопались одна за другой. Бутылки, стоящие ровными рядами на полках у стены, падали и разбивались. Среди людей начинала подниматься паника. Все вскакивали со своих мест, оглядываясь и ища источник необъяснимых явлений.

А у Софии внутри всё дрожало и не думало останавливаться.

На негнущихся ногах она спрыгнула с высокого стула, пошатнувшись, и хотела уже направиться на выход, но, развернувшись, уперлась в грудь высокого мужчины, который стоял к ней практически вплотную.

— Уже уходите, мадемуазель? — глубоким, бархатным голосом на чистом французском спросил он, слегка удерживая её за плечи.

София, всё ещё находясь не в себе, подняла на него взгляд.

Мужчина был весьма привлекательным и с яркой харизмой. У него были темные волнистые волосы, зачесанные назад, тонкие губы, изогнутые в усмешке, и волевой подбородок, заросший щетиной с легкой проседью. Хищный взгляд тёмных глаз из-под густых бровей. И Черная Метка, виднеющаяся из-под закатанного рукава рубашки.

Паника, накрывшая её в этот момент мощной волной, окончательно вынесла окна во всем ресторане и сбила электричество, которое затрещало, мигая в разных конца ресторана, и наконец погасло, погружая весь зал в полную темноту.

Среди посетителей поднялся страшный шум. Всё вскакивали со своих мест, опрокидывая стулья, кричали и бежали на выход.

Воздух возле Софии наэлектризовался и вибрировал. Перед глазами всё ещё вспыхивали яркие огни.

Она пыталась вырваться из хватки мужчины, который только сильнее сжал её руки, и смотрела на толкающихся, паникующих французов, которые и не замечали происходящее с ней. Их толкали с разных сторон и вплотную прижали к барной стойке, а она всё активнее пыталась вырваться, пиная Пожирателя по ногам и с силой царапая те участки кожи, до которых могла дотянуться. Но, кажется, не приносила ему и толики неудобств.

— Успокойся, София, — тихо, но с отчетливой угрозой, произнес Пожиратель, наклонившись к её уху, и без труда удерживая её, — не будешь сопротивляться, не пострадаешь.

Очевидно, он не пытался трансгрессировать, не желая ненароком зацепить с собой маглов, которые всё ещё плотной гурьбой облепляли их со всех сторон.

А ей, наконец, удалось высвободить одну руку. Она схватила лежащий на барной стойке десертный нож и, планируя всадить его прямо ему в шею, с силой ударила. Но он, грязно выругавшись на незнакомом ей языке, увернулся, и нож попал ему в плечо, углубившись лишь на пару сантиметров и застряв.

Зашипев от боли, он ненароком ослабил хватку, и София окончательно выскользнула из его рук. С трудом отступив на полшага, она в тот же миг трансгрессировала.

Она и двое маглов, которые в тот момент пытались её оттолкнуть, пробиваясь к выходу из ресторана, оказались в паре десятков метров от её поместья.

Не обращая внимания на их удивленные возгласы и крики, она со всех ног бросилась к воротам дома. Перед глазами всё ещё плыло, а сердце грозилось вырваться из груди, перехватывая дыхание и не давая нормально вздохнуть.

Но вбежав внутрь и закрыв дверь, она не почувствовала спокойствия. Внутри всё находилось в подвешенном состоянии, грозясь взорваться в любую секунду.

Она не ошиблась. За ней действительно следили. Темный Лорд её не отпустил.

Она паниковала и не знала, что делать. В огромном поместье оставаться в одиночестве было страшно. В конце концов, даже если защита не спала, у Пожирателя мог быть сюда доступ — кто знает, вдруг, отец его сюда приглашал.

Лучший вариант, на её взгляд, — трансгрессировать в магловский район Парижа и переждать там. А утром она на поезде отправится в Марсель.

Стянув с себя шелковую рубашку, рукав которой Пожиратель успел порвать, она надела футболку Сириуса и куртку с рунной защитой. Торопливо побросав все нужные вещи в рюкзак, она закинула его на плечо и уже была в дверях своей комнаты, как вдруг замерла, чувствуя, как новая волна ужаса расползается по телу.

Весь дом вдруг оглушила музыка, заполняя собой всё пространство.

София с первых нот узнала Хабанеру из «Кармен» Бизе Жоржа, пластинка которого была в коллекции матери, чувствуя, как холод по всему позвоночнику прокатывается.

Высокие, глубокие оперные голоса эхом отдавались в пустых комнатах дома. У Софии мурашки от ужаса бежали по всему телу.

Насыщенные, полные звучания меццо-сопрано, которые оглушительно били по ушам, вызывали неподдельный страх.

София боялась и пошевелиться, так и замерев в дверном проходе. Выходит, доступ в дом у него всё-таки был.

Выглянув в коридор, она посмотрела вначале в одну сторону, потом в другую, никого не замечая. В какую бы сторону она не пошла, она попадет в гостиную, откуда и звучала музыка. Запираться в комнате тоже не лучший вариант, она попросту запрет себя в клетке. Прыгать с третьего этажа — идея совершенно безумная даже для нее.

Можно было бы спуститься на второй этаж и из кабинета матери, через балкон и по декоративному винограднику спуститься на улицу. Но оттуда до ограды поместья практически сто метров. Она десять раз успеет проклятье в спину словить.

Зато от черного хода до ограды всего метров двадцать. Но чтобы туда попасть, придется спуститься на первый этаж, куда вели две лестницы.

Правда, София не знала сколько людей в доме, не исключено, что уже обе лестницы перекрыты; не исключено, что у того Пожирателя есть напарники.

В любом случае, медлить было нельзя.

Крепко сжимая палочку в руке, она, понадеявшись на рунную защиту, медленно двинулась по коридору, осторожно ступая по ковровой дорожке, в правую сторону, откуда был более короткий путь.

Она не прошла и пяти метров, заметив в конце коридора приближающуюся тень. Спрятаться было негде, а в длинном пустом коридоре она была словно мишень.

Она и шага ступить не успела, как высокая фигура Пожирателя показалась прямо перед ней. Их разделяло всего метров тридцать, коридор был ярко освещен, но Пожиратель будто сквозь неё смотрел.

— Я знаю, что ты здесь, птичка моя, — вкрадчиво произнес он. София его едва услышала из-за высоких оперных голосов и всё нарастающих нот в очередном акте.

Он плавно двигался по коридору, словно хищный зверь, а София также плавно отступала назад, боясь даже выдохнуть или моргнуть.

— Любишь играть в прятки, птичка? — усмехнулся он и резко взмахнул палочкой.

По коридору волна воздуха прокатилась, обдувая её со всех сторон. Но ничего не произошло. Он по-прежнему перебегал взглядом по коридору, не замечая её.

Только София сама себя выдала. Он поднимал палочку раз за разом, выпуская одно заклинание за другим, а у неё только паника возрастала. Не выдержав, она развернулась и со всех ног кинулась в противоположный конец коридора, сама не замечая, что вместе с ней по стене бежит полоска трещин по всей стене и осыпается краска.

И очередное заклинание, ударившееся ей ровно в спину. Она падает, собрав за собой ковровую дорожку. И лишь обернуться успевает, чтобы увидеть, как Пожиратель вновь поднял палочку, выпуская заклинание.

— Вот ты где, птичка моя, — он растянул губы в довольной улыбке, глядя прямо в её глаза.

Между ними всё ещё метров тридцать, София с трудом поднимается на ноги, понимая, что спасения нет. А Пожиратель, всё также плавно и грациозно двигаясь, идёт к ней навстречу, и лишь смотрит с ненормальным восторгом.

София делает шаг назад, и он снова поднимает палочку.

— Не дергайся, птичка.

Но она не собиралась так просто ожидать свою смерть, продолжая отступать, двигаясь спиной вперед.

Пожиратель, скривив недовольно губы, взмахнул палочкой, невербально выпуская заклинание.

— Протего! — прокричала она единственное, что знала из защитных заклинаний, вскидывая палочку.

Защитный барьер вырвался такой силы, что мощной волной отбросил их двоих в противоположные концы коридора, впечатав в стену.

Ей казалось, из неё дух выбило, больно ударившись спиной и затылком о стену. В глазах всё потемнело, голова ощущалась чугунной.

Но Пожирателю повезло меньше. В конце коридора, куда его отбросило, стояла мраморная статуя, которая тут же на него рухнула, стоило ему снести опору.

София понимала, что это её шанс. Вот сейчас у неё есть шанс сбежать. Но перед глазами всё двоилось и плыло, она с трудом шевелила руками и ногами, кое-как поднимаясь. В голове была одна только мысль: бежать.

Словно в тумане, ударяясь о стены и ничего не понимая, она подхватила упавший рюкзак и палочку, и вывалилась на лестницу, тут же оступившись. Ударяясь локтями и коленями, она собрала целый пролёт. Всё тело, казалось, превращается в один огромный синяк.

Она уже была на первом этаже, шатаясь и запинаясь пробираясь к выходу.

Она не знала от чего сильнее: от удара головой, от выбросов магии, но её трясло, мысли путались, а перед глазами по-прежнему двоилось и мерцало всё яркими вспышками. В ушах звенело, а опера как раз подходила к кульминационной части, высокими нотами ударяя по барабанным перепонкам, ещё больше дезориентируя в пространстве.

В очередной раз запнувшись, она рухнула на четвереньки, замечая, как в следующую секунду пролетела вспышка заклинания по тому месту, где только что была её голова.

— Далеко собралась?

Пожиратель был весь в пыли, прихрамывал на одну ногу, и, зло сверкая глазами, двигался на неё. На лице виднелся заметный порез, часть скулы разбита.

София пыталась встать, поднимая палочку и силясь вспомнить хотя бы одно заклинание, но в голову, как специально, ничего не шло.

Верно, всё-таки, Блэк говорил. Ей надо было ходить на эти идиотские курсы.

— Бомбарда! — прокричала она, направляя палочку прямо в Пожирателя.

Но он с легкостью блокировал заклинание, только ковёр слегка подпалился.

— А мне говорили, что колдовать ты не умеешь, — процедил он, подходя всё ближе и расчищая чарами себе путь.

— Бомбарда! Бомбарда! Бомбарда! — София направляла палочку на всё подряд, без конца выкрикивая заклинания.

Вся комната сотрясалась от взрывов. Рушились тонкие колонны; со звоном осыпались зеркала; взрывалась мебель; одно из кресел пылало огнём; краска с кусками кирпича обрушивалась на пол.

— Ты другие заклинания знаешь, птичка? — зло прорычал Пожиратель, едва успевая защищать себя от урагана в округе.

После очередной Бомбарды с грохотом и треском обрушилась гигантская хрустальная люстра на пол, вырвав с собой приличный бетонный кусок. В комнате поднялся столб пыли, скрыв Пожирателя из вида, и София, воспользовавшись моментом, пустилась бежать к выходу.

Но очередное заклинание сбило ее с ног. Она упала, распластавшись по полу во всю длину тела. Рюкзак с плеча слетел, рассыпав по полу всё своё содержимое.

— Игры закончились, птичка, — проговорил он, подходя к ней, грубо хватая её за волосы и разворачивая на спину.

Схватив её за ворот футболки, он её резко дёрнул на себя, но София, сопротивляясь, отпрянула назад. С громким треском футболка разорвалась пополам, а в руке Пожирателя остался кусок красной ткани.

Это же была её любимая футболка. Футболка, которую Сириус сам сделал специально для неё, чтобы сообщить всему Хогвартсу, что она принадлежит ему.

— Тварь, — прошипела София, с силой пнув ногой в тяжелом ботинке прямо по животу Пожирателя.

Но он этого, кажется, даже не почувствовал. Перехватив ее ногу, он стащил её ниже к себе. Придавливая её своим весом, он сел на её бедра, и, широко замахнувшись, отвесил грубую пощечину.

В глазах в очередной раз всё замелькало огнями. По лицу растекалась острая пылающая боль.

— Я же сказал, не дергайся, — процедил он, приближая к ней своё лицо и руками сжимая все доступные участки кожи. — Будешь себя хорошо вести, птичка, легче отделаешься.

София смотрела на него затуманенным взглядом, от удара у неё словно вакуум в голове образовался.

А он провёл носом вдоль её лица, с шумом вдыхая воздух и вызывания неприятные мурашки по всему телу.

— Ты же не против, если мы немного развлечемся, — тихо произнес он ей на ухо, одной рукой сдвигая прядь волос, другой до боли сжимая грудь. — А, птичка?

— Конечно, не против, — слабо произнесла София, понемногу приходя в себя. Она чуть приподняла голову и вцепилась зубами в его ухо, насквозь прокусывая хрящи.

— Дрянь! Грёбанная дрянь! — прокричал он, отпрянув.

Одной рукой он зажал кровоточащее ухо, другой уже вновь замахнулся, но София, воспользовавшись этой секундой, ухватила рукой гриф укулеле, лежащей возле неё, размахнулась и со всей силы, что была, впечатала её в скулу Пожирателя, ломая инструмент в щепки и оставляя на его лице глубокие ссадины.

— Долбаная мразь! — снова прокричал он, вскакивая на ноги, хватаясь руками за лицо и жмуря глаз. Кажется, одна из струн, лопнув, ударила ему ровно в глаз. — Сволочь!

София, не помня себя от страха, путаясь в своих же ногах поднялась, хватая палочку, и в очередной раз бросилась бежать, ничего не видя перед собой.

Падая, запинаясь, она бежала, видя перед собой лишь белую ограду, которая становилась всё ближе и ближе.

В паре сантиметров от неё пролетела очередная вспышка заклинания, которая раскола пополам стоящую рядом статую, а следом поток ругательств, но София их уже не слышала. Она, только переступив порог поместья, тут же трансгрессировала.

***

Следующие две недели она практически не покидала номер гостиницы.

Три дня она не вставала с кровати. Магические выбросы, множественная трансгрессия и использование магии полностью лишило её сил. Она даже думать ни о чем не могла, так и лежала, бессмысленным взглядом уставившись в стену.

Первым проснулся голод. Гостиница была маленькой и дешевой, и никто готовить ей обед, даже за деньги, не собирался.

Ближайшее кафе было всего через дом, но даже чтобы до него дойти, Софии пришлось собрать остатки храбрости. Чувство преследования никуда не исчезло, в каждом прохожем она видела Кармен, как она стала звать того Пожирателя. Ей казалось, что он повсюду. Она постоянно слышала его голос, который звал её птичкой; она шарахалась от каждой тени; хваталась за палочку от любого резкого движения или звука.

Всё это нервировало и давило на неё. Десяток защитных рун она вышила не только на куртке, но и на футболке, на джинсах и даже на нижнем белье. Часть одежды ей также пришлось купить, поскольку с собой ничего не было, и даже единственную футболку Кармен порвал пополам. Но тут, к счастью, ей согласилась помочь администратор гостиницы. За отдельную плату она сходила в магазин и купила всё по списку.

***

София сейчас даже представить не могла, что она окажется на лионском вокзале, на котором всегда тысячи туристов и французов. Но добраться до Марселя по-другому было невозможно.

Наверное, она просидела бы в гостинице ещё дольше, если бы у неё не закончились деньги. То немногое, что она нашла в джинсах и куртке, она полностью потратила.

Возвращаться в поместье она не будет даже под угрозой смерти. Оставался единственный выход — волшебный банк. В разгар рабочего буднего дня он наверняка переполнен. Шанс, что София сможет появиться там, не привлекая внимания, — минимален. И как быстро об этом доложат Пожирателям — неизвестно.

Но выхода другого не было. Пересечь всю страну без денег и учитывая её магические способности, было нереально.

Накинув на голову широкий легкий палантин, замотав им практически пол лица, а другую закрыв широкими очками, и надеясь исключительно на удачу, София вошла в банк.

Волшебный банк находился в Лувре, только, в отличие от музея, уходил глубоко-глубоко под землю. И в нем, в отличие от британского банка, работали обыкновенные волшебники.

Уверенной походкой и дрожа всем телом, она шла по мраморному белоснежному залу, вглядываясь в каждое лицо в толпе, со страхом ожидая встретить взгляд Кармен.

Отыскав взглядом самого молодого сотрудника, она направилась прямо к нему. Она помнила его ещё со школы, он учился на пару лет старше, и тоже должен знать её в лицо.

— Здравствуйте, — он тут же просиял улыбкой, стоило ей сесть по другую сторону его стола. — Чем могу помочь?

— Мне нужно взять определенную сумму из восемьдесят восьмой ячейки, — тихо, но отчетливо произнесла она.

Улыбка с лица сотрудника тут же спала, между бровей пролегла складка и он бросил взгляд на соседний стол, стоящий в десятке метров, за которым сидел, судя по всему, его более взрослый и опытный коллега.

Он явно знал, кому принадлежит эта ячейка. И это его забеспокоило.

— Вас не затруднит? — спросила София, вновь привлекая к себе его внимание и сдвинув темные очки на макушку.

Сотрудник ошалело уставился на неё, приоткрыв рот от удивления, а в следующую секунду радостно воскликнул:

— Мадемуазель де Бланк! Добро пожаловать домой! Мы вас так давно ждём!

— Заткнись, — прошипела София, у которой от страха, что его кто-то услышит, вновь участился пульс, а лампа, стоящая на столе, лопнула, разбившись вдребезги.

К счастью, в банке было слишком много народу и слишком шумно, поэтому его никто не услышал. А лампу он тут же восстановил, кивая головой и глядя на Софию восторженным взглядом.

— О моём визите никто не должен знать, — произнесла София и посмотрела на его бейджик, висящий на мантии, — ясно, мсье Дюпон?

— Да, мадемуазель, разумеется! — громко прошептал он и подскочил со своего места. — Прошу за мной, я вас отведу к вашей ячейке! — добавил он, всё ещё глядя на нее с необъяснимым восторгом.

Спустившись на самый нижний уровень и пройдя с десяток защитных и опознающих чар, они направились по длинному узкому коридору.

— Мы вас ждали ещё в апреле, мадемуазель, — произнес Дюпон, поворачиваясь к ней и одаривая улыбкой. — Но нам сказали, что вы решили доучиться в британской школе…

София шла за ним, внимательно слушая, и всё больше поражаясь новостям. Оказывается, во Франции и не знали, что её несколько недель держал в заложниках и пытал Темный Лорд. Оказывается, они не знали, что её родителей и брата убил Тёмный Лорд. Во Франции всё это представили как несчастный случай. Кажется, многие здесь вообще были не в курсе о развернувшейся войне в соседней стране.

А у Софии вдруг появилось желание дать большое и развернутое интервью одной из газет, что писали ей письма, и рассказать, что на самом деле происходит в Англии.

Но сейчас это было не главной её заботой.

— Когда здесь в последний раз появлялся мой брат? — спросила София, когда он закончил делиться новостями.

— Господин Луи де Бланк появлялся здесь в начале апреля, мадемуазель, — незамедлительно ответил Дюпон и сочувственно улыбнулся. — Незадолго до того момента, как… Как нам стало известно, что вы остались единственной наследницей…

— Ясно, — без единой эмоции ответила она.

Выходит, брат действительно мёртв, хотя у неё и оставалась слабая надежда, что всё это большая ошибка.

К счастью, необходимости продолжать диалог не осталось. Они остановились возле нужной ячейки, Дюпон её открыл, а София, даже не проходя, с порога нагребла несколько горстей золотых монет.

— Мне часть сразу надо обменять на франки, — сказала София, когда они шли обратно. — И на фунты, — добавила она, подумав.

— Никак проблем, мадемуазель, — Дюпон тут же расплылся в улыбке.

Поднявшись обратно наверх, он обменял ей всю нужную валюту, и к обеду София уже была на лионском вокзале.

И всё это время, стоило покинуть банк, она вновь ощущала на себе чужой взгляд.

Купив билет до Марселя, София с удивлением обнаружила, что уже подходит к концу май. Она сама не заметила, а практически целый месяц провела в Париже.

И неожиданно вспомнила о Сириусе.

София взглянула на свой уроборос, надетый на кожаный ремешок на правом запястье.

Он всё ещё не пришёл к ней, и София не знала, в чём могла быть причина.

Утешала себя она тем, что Сириус решил доучиться, хотя она и понимала, что учёба для Сириуса не особо важна.

Возможно, он попросту не нашёл заклинание активации. Ведь это заклинание можно найти в его поместье, а в данный момент всё ещё длится учебный год.

Да, именно поэтому. Иначе он бы давно её отыскал.

София представляла, что многих проблем можно было бы избежать, если бы рядом был Сириус.

И тут же представляла, как они вдвоем заявились бы к Джори. Сириус бы ей покоя не дал своей чудовищной ревностью.

И чем больше она об этом думала, тем отчетливее понимала, что она не хочет, чтобы Джори видел Сириуса.

Разумеется, она не собиралась от него скрывать это. Но она не хотела, чтобы Джори узнал об этом таким образом.

София обещала Джори, что будет любить его всегда. И слово своё не сдержала.

Она столько раз думала об этом, каждый раз осознавая, что Джори она любила сильно и нежно. Но к Блэку у неё были такие чувства, которые не помещались в душе, переполняя её; от прикосновений которого горела каждая клеточка тела; под взглядом которого она таяла, словно мороженое в летнюю жару; от голоса которого невольно расползалась улыбка на губах. От одних только мыслей о нём, в ней поднимались самые немыслимые чувства, превознося её высоко над землей.

И она не хотела, чтобы это видел Джори. Чтобы Джори видел, что она так сильно полюбила другого, забыв про него.

Ей вновь, до дрожи, до боли в сердце, но так отчаянно захотелось увидеть Сириуса рядом с собой. Целый месяц, уже почти целый месяц она его не видела.

Иногда она представляла, чем он сейчас занят. У него наверняка со дня на день начнутся экзамены. София не сомневалась, что он сможет сдать все ЖАБА, которые нужны для поступления в Мракоборческий центр, и надеялась, что какая-нибудь злая сила этому помешает. Она не хотела, чтобы он становился мракоборцем, хотя и понимала, что для борьбы с Тёмным Лордом ему совсем не обязательно получать это образование. Он и без этого бросится в бой при первой подвернувшейся возможности.

И больше всего она боялась, что Сириус после школы отправится не к ней, а пойдет на войну. Он много раз ей говорил, что сбегать он не будет, что он никогда не бросит Поттера и свою страну, что всех своих родственников он или в ад отправит, или в Азкабан.

София и не собиралась это оспаривать. И единственный выход для неё — найти Джори до того, как Сириус закончит Хогвартс. Время у неё есть, она успеет.

Мысли её прервал голос диспетчера, который объявил, что вскоре отправляется поезд Париж — Марсель.

***

Половину пути она опять провела в туалете, закрывшись. Большие скопления людей её пугали и вызывали уже такое привычное чувство тревоги. Несколько раз ей казалось, что она видела Кармен. Каждый раз от этого замирало сердце, а вблизи что-либо разбивалось. Но каждый раз это оказывался случайный прохожий.

И стоило поезду остановиться на вокзале, она первая вылетела из вагона.

Нужный адрес она нашла быстро.

Небольшой одноэтажный дом был расположен в красивом месте на улице Батри Де Лион, находящейся на второй береговой линии. Ряды одинаковых серых домов, огороженных белым забором, ровными линиями расходились в разные стороны.

Отыскав нужный дом, София подошла к входной двери.

Ей казалось, сердце давно перестало биться от волнения. Она никак не могла поверить, что сейчас увидит Джори. Она пыталась подготовиться к этой встрече, подобрать нужные слова и вопросы, но в голову ничего не шло, хотя вопросов и мыслей были тысячи. 

От волнения сбивалось дыхание и учащался пульс. Она так долго ждала этого момента. Практически полтора года в душе теплилась слабая надежда, что Джори не может быть мёртв, что всё это чудовищная ошибка, и вот сейчас она наконец его увидит.

Долго не медля, она громко постучала в дверь, тут же проверив дверную ручку, но та оказалась заперта.

Спустя минуту ей никто не открыл. Она уже начала думать, что Джори может быть на работе, или вышел по другим делам, как вдруг дверь открылась, и на входе появилась пожилая женщина.

— Ó, ti chreiázesai? — строго спросила она, оглядев её придирчивым взглядом с головы до ног.

— Э-э… — протянула София, узнав греческий язык, но не разобрав ни слова. — Здравствуйте, — произнесла она по-французски.

— Здравствуйте, — недовольно поджав губы, ответила женщина. София этому только недовольно удивилась: женщина живёт во Франции, а ещё и недовольна, когда приходится говорить на местном языке.

— Я ищу одного человека, — сказала София, решив сразу перейти к делу, — Джори Ройтер…

— Не знаю такого, — грубо прервала она, — я здесь живу одна.

— Может быть, вы знаете Матье Бутена?

Глаза женщины на миг округлились, она сделала шаг назад, заходя в дом, и уже хотела захлопнуть дверь, но София с силой её придержала, не давая захлопнуть.

— Пожалуйста, мне нужна ваша помощь, — сказала она. — Вы знаете, где он?

— Убирайтесь отсюда, — прошипела она, мельком глянув ей за спину.

— Παρακαλώ, — на ломаном греческом произнесла София, умоляя помочь ей. — Моя фамилия де Бланк, вы могли знать мою мать…

У Софии уже не осталось никаких сомнений, что мама действительно знала эту женщину и попросила её приютить Джори, причем за весьма щедрую сумму — одно из немногого, что София смогла разобрать в договоре.

А женщина вдруг замерла и вновь бросила взгляд за её спину, наклоняясь совсем близко.

— Он съехал ещё в январе, как только закончилась его аренда, — произнесла она, через слово переходя на греческий.

— Вы не знаете, куда он отправился? — спросила София, всё ещё с силой удерживая дверь и не давая её закрыть.

— Он собирался на юг. В Арль или Мартиг, я не знаю точно, и знать не хочу, — резко сказала она и, наконец, вытолкала Софию за порог, окончательно захлопнув дверь.

София могла предположить, куда именно Джори отправится в Арле, и скорее, она стала бы искать его именно там.

Но она помнила, что когда Темный Лорд сказал ей о местоположении Джори, София сразу подумала на Арль, на что он ответил, что она довольно близка к правде.

Значит, вероятнее всего, до Арля он не добрался, остановившись в соседнем Мартиге. Город этот совсем небольшой, волшебники там не проживают, и он находится на юго-востоке. Всё совпадает.

Только как до него добираться она не представляла. От вокзала до нужного дома в Марселе её довезли на магловском такси просто за астрономическую сумму, даже на взгляд Софии. Но на чем ехать в соседний город она не знала.

Вспомнив, что пару раз они с Джори ездили в соседние города и коммуны на автобусе, она решила узнать, откуда отправляется нужный ей, в магазине, виднеющемся в конце улицы.

София прошла уже половину пути, как услышала позади себя оглушительный взрыв. Каждая клеточка тела мгновенно вспыхнула напряжением, полностью выбивая окна в соседних домах и активируя сигнализацию у всех стоящих в округе машин.

Резко развернувшись, выхватывая палочку, она увидела, что дом, в котором она была каких-то две минуты назад, полыхает, словно факел.

Она ошарашенно смотрела на горящие обломки дома, не в силах пошевелиться, будто приросла к земле. Ничего не слыша и не видя вокруг. Не замечая крики людей, которые выбегали из соседних домов, не замечая самих людей, которых становилось всё больше и больше. Так и стояла, замерев, не в силах отвести взгляда от полыхающего дома.

Пришла в себя она только заметив высокую фигуру, облаченную в черную одежду, и которая значительно возвышалась над остальными.

Кармен. Он её снова нашёл. Хотя он наверняка знал её подробный маршрут. Темному Лорду известно где живет Джори, поэтому глупо думать, что её не встретят по нужному адресу.

Очередная волна удушающего страха поднялась в душе вперемешку с паникой. Она легко могла бы успеть трансгрессировать, только София не знала куда. В Марселе она была впервые в жизни, и кроме вокзала ничего на ум не шло. Но Кармен сразу поймет, что она сбежала туда.

Можно было бы попытаться трансгрессировать в Арль, где она провела пару дней два года назад. Но расстояние было приличное, хотя всё равно раза в три меньше, чем от Кале до Парижа. А значит, она должна справиться.

Представив себе набережную и один из уличных ресторанов, где они однажды обедали с Джори, она трансгрессировала в соседний проулок.

Поднявшаяся тошнота больно сдавила горло. Пошатнувшись, она не удержалась и навалилась на стену, зажимая рот рукой. Все внутренности скрутило в тугой узел, не давая продохнуть.

Ей определенно нельзя трансгрессировать дальше пределов города. Но хотя бы не расщепило, и то хорошо.

Отдышавшись и придя в себя, она неуверенной походкой двинулась в сторону набережной. Но только она вышла на пешеходную дорожку, справа послышался знакомый до боли голос:

— Ты думала, я не найду тебя, птичка?

Ужас, кажется, стал привычным её состоянием.

Кармен стоял к ней вплотную, возвышаясь на целую голову.

Людей, как назло, практически не было. Лишь редкие прохожие прогуливались по набережной.

Она даже палочку достать не успела, как он крепко схватил её за руку, до синяков сдавливая предплечье. Она чувствовала, что он пытается трансгрессировать, но что-то ему мешало. Возможно, она невольно блокировала его магию. Но София продолжала сопротивляться из последних сил, только больше раззадоривая его.

— Дрянь! — в очередной раз не вытерпел он, с размаху ударяя её по лицу и поудобнее перехватывая палочку, планируя наслать на неё заклинание.

— Эй, ты что творишь?! — строго воскликнул проходящий недалеко полицейский, сразу потянувшись к оружию.

Но Кармен, не раздумывая и явно без сожалений, выпустил Аваду прямиком в грудь полицейского.

Этой секунды Софии хватило, чтобы вырваться и мгновенно трансгрессировать.

Она не знала, сколько часов она провела на заднем дворе этого же ресторана. Двор находился в углублении, и с противоположной от набережной стороны. На улице уже давно стемнело, а её по-прежнему трясло. Сидя на асфальте, прячась за небольшим выступом, она не могла даже встать.

София никак не ожидала, что будет настолько трудно, настолько страшно.

Только сейчас она начинала понемногу осознавать, что отправляться совершенно одной во Францию было не самой лучшей идеей.

Но тут же убеждала себя в обратном. Она знала наверняка, что она не смогла бы доучиться в Хогвартсе, зная, что где-то её ждёт Джори. Она знала, что и дня не вытерпела бы бездействия.

И знала, что звать ей с собой некого. Как бы она не хотела, чтобы рядом с ней был Сириус, но ни ему, ни Джори, эта встреча явно не нужна.

Только ей всё равно было страшно. Безумно страшно. Стоило ей глаза закрыть, и появлялось лицо Кармен со звериным оскалом и диким взглядом. И вновь, стоило его вспомнить, мелко задребезжала металлическая труба, идущая вверх вдоль стены.

Очевидно, руны от преследования ей больше не помогали. Видимо, он нашёл способ их блокировать. Либо же помогают, но не в полную силу. София и сама затруднялась сказать, как действует этот знак.

Однако, руны от темных проклятий, кажется, её защищали. Иначе она никак не могла объяснить, почему половина заклинаний летят мимо неё. Либо же Кармен сказал правду, и она действительно нужна живой Темному Лорду. Поэтому он и не использует ничего серьезного против неё.

Она уже подумывала, что надо уходить отсюда, как вдруг отворилась задняя дверь ресторана, и оттуда вышел молодой человек. София, с испуга, только сильнее вжалась в стену, сжимая крепче палочку.

— Ты чего тут сидишь? — удивленно спросил он.

Обыкновенный магл вызывал неподдельный страх. София подумала, что прими Кармен Оборотное зелье, и ей точно не спастись.

— Я уже ухожу, — ответила она, не спуская с него взгляда и не сдвинувшись с места.

— Ну так уходи, — усмехнулся он. — Тут частная территория, — с важностью добавил он.

Прижимаясь к стене, она медленно поднялась на дрожащих ногах, которые сильно затекли от долго сидения в неудобной позе.

Спиной вперед, она не спеша передвигалась, не спуская взгляда с магла и в любую секунду ожидая нападения, но он только с легкой насмешкой и сложив руки на груди провожал её взглядом.

Завернув за угол, она тут же трансгрессировала к гостинице за пару кварталов.

***

Очередная неделя, или две — София затруднялась сказать, проведенная в заточении. В её номере не было чистой стены, которую она бы не исписала рунами. И даже при этом она не чувствовала себя в безопасности.

Каждую ночь ей снился Кармен. Каждый раз она просыпалась в панике, обнаруживая, что вся комната ходуном ходит. Вся мебель не на местах, все стеклянные и зеркальные поверхности испещрены трещинами, а лампы без конца мерцают.

И в очередной раз, напомнив себе, что вечность тут просидеть она не может, она собралась с духом, планируя отправиться в Мартиг.

Перед отправкой, она перепроверила всю свою одежду на сохранность рун.

Вот и выяснилось, почему Кармен её нашел — практически все знаки, что она так старательно вышивала, были неполными — тонкие нитки в некоторых местах порвались и разрушили защитный код.

Заново вышив их на одежде, для достоверности по несколько штук на каждом предмете, она была готова отправляться.

Оказалось, это не так сложно, как она думала. Она уже знала, где находится вокзал в Арле, и оттуда, на обыкновенном рейсовом автобусе, она к обеду этого же дня добралась до Мартига.

***

У Софии не было ни одной мысли с чего начать и куда идти. Город хоть и небольшой, всего на полсотни тысяч жителей, но найти человека всё равно весьма трудно.

Понимая, что ходить по домам и искать его бессмысленно, София подумала, чем бы мог заняться здесь Джори. Он наверняка устроился на работу, вряд ли её мать оставила ему средства к безбедному существованию.

У Джори было две любви: травология и коллекционирование книг, приобретенных в букинистических магазинах.

Но, поскольку, в этом магловском городке вряд ли находились волшебные магазины или любые другие заведения, он бы скорее занялся вторым делом.

На то, чтобы найти и обойти все библиотеки, книжные и букинистические магазины у неё ушла не одна неделя. Но нигде не слышали ни о Джори Ройтере, ни о Матье Бутене. София уже была на грани отчаяния, решив, что она ищет не в том направлении, пока не пришла по последнему адресу. Совсем крошечный букинистический магазин специализировался исключительно на художественной литературе в жанре фэнтези, а также торговал современными комиксами.

— Привет! Чем могу помочь? — спросила молодая женщина, стоило Софии переступить порог магазина.

— Здравствуйте. Я ищу одного человека, возможно, он появлялся здесь…

— Как его зовут? — перебила женщина, тут же улыбнувшись.

— Матье Бутен, — ответила София, с замиранием сердца замечая, как посветлело лицо женщины.

— О, Матье я отлично знаю! — воскликнула она. — Он работал у нас.

— Правда? — с надеждой спросила София, даже не веря, что она уже близка к нему. — Он такой светловолосый, с огромными голубыми глазами…

— Да-да, — закивала она, растягивая губы в широкой улыбке. — Большой фанат «Звёздного пути», — добавила она, округлив глаза и рассмеявшись.

Это точно был Джори, никаких сомнений не осталось.

— Где он сейчас? Он часто тут появляется? Вы знаете, где я могу его найти?

— Он уехал…

— Как, уехал? — сердце в очередной раз рухнуло вниз. — Куда? Давно?

Она с сочувствием посмотрела на Софию и произнесла:

— Он в Арль уехал. Примерно, недели три назад…

— Чёрт, — прошептала София, прикрывая глаза. Если бы она по столько времени не проводила в гостиницах, прячась, она бы уже встретилась с Джори. — Чёрт!

— К сожалению, точного адреса он не оставил, — печально произнесла женщина.

— Почему он вообще решил переехать? — спросила София, понимая, что вряд ли дождется конкретного ответа. — Почему сейчас?

— Он и на Пасху туда ездил, почти месяц там провёл, — растеряно произнесла она. — И вообще довольно часто говорил о нём…

Конечно же, он ездил туда на Пасху. Наверняка ждал Софию. Ведь именно в пасхальные каникулы два года назад они были в Арле.

Значит, она не ошиблась. Он её ждёт, он действительно её ждёт. И она должна немедленно его найти.

Напоследок женщина ей дала пару адресов букинистических магазинов в Арле, владельцев которых она знает, и сказала, что Джори мог устроиться туда. София её поблагодарила и следующим же утром вернулась обратно в Арль.

***

Арль по населению был немногим больше Мартига, но по площади превосходил его практически в десять раз.

К тому же, в Арле имелось множество достопримечательностей, в связи с чем не прекращались большие потоки туристов, особенно в летний сезон. А еще сейчас в самом разгаре проходит коррида, которая продлится вплоть до сентября, а на такое мероприятие съезжается много любопытных.

В Арле живет достаточно много волшебников, есть даже целый волшебный квартал. А значит, и расширяется территория, на которой ей придется искать Джори.

Стоило ей вернуться в Арль, она вновь почувствовала присутствие Кармен.

Он был повсюду: в мимолетных взглядах прохожих; в их случайных касаниях; в шорохе за спиной; в подозрительном продавце в продуктовом магазине; в уборщике, что мёл улицу и излишне задержал на ней взгляд; в маленькой девочке, что случайно налетела на неё, едва не сбив с ног.

Нервы были напряжены до предела. Ей хотелось запереться в комнате и не выходить. Она устала дёргаться от каждого резкого движения и напрягаться от любого взгляда в её сторону. Магия внутри неё, кажется, ни на секунду не утихала. Вокруг неё вечно что-то дребезжало или взрывалось, стоило случайному прохожему повысить голос.

Но она постоянно напоминала себе, что Джори уже близко и она его совсем скоро найдет. Она больше не может позволить себе терять время.

***

Четырнадцатое июля — день взятия Бастилии. Гуляния и празднества начались в Арле ещё накануне вечером. Этот праздник всегда отмечался с большим размахом по всей Франции.

В и без того переполненном туристами Арле, в эти дни было не протолкнуться.

Крошечная гостиница, спрятанная во дворах, в которой жила София, была полностью забита. Все её соседи постоянно шумели, окончательно лишив её сна и покоя.

Поначалу София думала не появляться на празднике, а переждать эти пару дней. Но они с Джори всегда ходили на этот праздник в Париже, а значит, он может на него пойти и здесь. И она не может не воспользоваться шансом.

На улице стояла невыносимая жара, в которую не помогало даже легкое платье, а от палящего солнца не спасали и очки.

Уже привычным движением закрасив шрам на губе, София ещё раз перепроверила руны, которые были и на платье, и даже на очках, и вышла на улицу, сразу попав в оживленную толпу.

Ей казалось, она задыхается. Голова кружилась, голоса и смех окружающих людей смешивались воедино. У неё вновь участилось сердцебиение, разгоняя кровь в бешеном ритме. В ушах оглушительно стучало, а руки начинали дрожать.

Снова повсюду мерещился Кармен. Но София без конца пыталась убедить себя, что руны её защищают; что он не устроит бойню посреди праздника; что ей в любом случае надо взять себя в руки, чтобы найти Джори.

Она пыталась отвлечься, но это слабо помогало. Её по-прежнему тошнило и знобило от одной только мысли, что в любую секунду её могут схватить. Казалось, ещё немного, и она в обморок упадёт.

Толпа несла её в сторону амфитеатра, где вскоре должен состояться праздничный концерт. Ей всё больше хотелось бросить это и вернуться в гостиницу, как вдруг она увидела его.

Кармен шёл в противоположную потоку людей сторону. Он пристально вглядывался в лица людей, уверенно рассекая между ними.

Страх мгновенно расползся под кожей, вызывая жжение. У идущего рядом молодого человека ярким факелом вспыхнул французский флаг, который он нёс на длинном шесте, сразу привлекая к себе внимание окружающих.

София попыталась трансгрессировать, но тут же вспомнила, что магические власти всегда на массовые праздники ставят антитрансгрессионные барьеры и направляют охрану из мракоборцев. Это началось ещё со времен Грин-де-Вальда, когда его сторонники появлялись на праздниках и совершали массовые убийства. Но сейчас это было совершенно некстати.

Паника поднималась всё сильнее, а Кармен, кажется, понял, в чем причина неожиданного воспламенения.

Расталкивая людей, он быстро приближался в её сторону, перебегая взглядом от одного человека к другому, но не видя её саму.

Ей можно не бежать, ей достаточно успокоиться, чтобы не выдать себя. Но это так трудно сделать.

Она торопливо отступает, аккуратно лавируя между людьми, а за ней словно вихрь идёт. Воздух над ней искрится и мерцает. Кармен это видит. София оборачивается и по его взгляду понимает, что он знает, знает, что она где-то рядом. И его звериный вид не предвещает ничего хорошего.

Не выдерживая, София пускается в бег, с силой расталкивая людей. Шею будто мертвой хваткой сдавливает крепкая рука, не давая не вдохнуть, не выдохнуть. Сердце совершает сотни ударов в минуту. Ног она не чувствует, и бежит так быстро, что кажется, даже не касается земли.

Но толпа становится всё реже, и наконец, остаются лишь редкие прохожие. София с запозданием понимает, что для неё это только хуже. Она на открытом пространстве, а от нее в разные стороны по асфальту расползаются трещины.

Парализующее заклинание бьет ей прямо в спину.

— Я устал бегать за тобой, птичка, — зло проговорил Кармен, подходя к ней.

София и пошевелиться не может, лежит на спине и во все глаза смотрит на приближающуюся фигуру. Палочка в полуметре от нее, и ей кажется, будто она сейчас умрёт, не выдержав внутреннего напряжения. Все мышцы, все нервы натянуты до предела и дрожат, как перед взрывом. Нечто похожее она часто ощущала, когда на ней ещё стоял блок.

Он её за шкирку поднимает на ноги и пытается трансгрессировать. Очевидно, Кармен не знает о местных порядках. Только вот он решает, что это вновь София блокирует его попытки.

И очередной удар тяжелой ладонью по её лицу, и в следующую же секунду из широко-распахнутых глаз льются обжигающие слёзы. Резкая боль растеклась по всему лицу, но ещё больше давит безысходность и невозможность даже сопротивляться.

— Немедленно прекрати это, — рыкнул он, встряхнув её за ворот.

Боль в голове усиливается, а слёзы она никак не может остановить, понимая, что это уже не от удара.

Волна из злости, гнева и обиды идёт из самой глубины. Она заставляет кровь кипеть, прокатывается по венам, взрывается яркими огнями в мозгах, идёт от самого сердца и до кончиков пальцев, пока не вырывается наружу, разрывая всё тело на миллион кусочков.

На несколько долгих мгновений она полностью потеряла зрение и слух, ощущая лишь собственное слабое сердцебиение. Но чувство самосохранения не дает ей и секунду бездействовать. Лежа на спине, она заставляет себя встать, понемногу обретая зрение и замечая Кармен, которого волной отбросило к стене дома. Но и он уже приходит в себя, а София начинает наощупь искать палочку, которая должна быть где-то поблизости.

Наконец, ухватившись за знакомое древко, она вскидывает палочку и выпускает одну яркую зеленую искру вверх. Уже больше тридцати лет это служит знаком, что на празднике вновь объявились люди Грин-де-Вальда.

Пара мракоборцев появляются в следующую же секунду. Замечая грозную фигуру Кармен с палочкой наготове, на Софию они даже не обращают внимания.

Из-за пелены на глазах от очередного мощного выброса, она не видит куда бежит. Наталкиваясь на людей, сбивая их с ног, она только слышит отдалённые выкрики заклинаний и звуки сражений, и старается оказаться оттуда как можно дальше.

Она вновь просидела неизвестное количество часов на заднем дворе ресторана, где пряталась несколько недель назад. Её всё ещё трясло с головы до ног, изо рта вырывалось неровное тяжелое дыхание, а взгляд не фокусировался.

Ей казалось, куда не пойди, везде её будут ждать. Безопасных мест не осталось. И она смертельно устала шарахаться и вздрагивать от каждой тени. Хотелось, чтобы всё это немедленно закончилось.

И даже сейчас, стоило услышать музыку, доносящуюся с самого верхнего этажа, она вскочила на ноги, выхватывая палочку.

Но бешено колотящееся сердце мгновенно успокоилось, слыша знакомые мотивы.

На задний двор, где она была, выходила дверь ресторана, а также окна соседнего жилого дома. И сейчас, из открытого окна на четвертом этаже, она отчетливо слышала слова песни «Жизнь в розовом цвете».

Эта песня неизменно ей напоминала о Париже, о Джори, и о той прошлой жизни, которая, сейчас казалось, была вовсе не с ней.

***

София не знала ни какое сегодня число, ни даже какой месяц. Все дни смешивались и переплетались.

Всё больше к ней приходило отчаяние и мысль, что у неё ничего не выйдет.

День за днём она обходила все магазины и библиотеки, она даже появлялась в волшебном квартале, но о Джори никто не слышал.

Зато она чуть ли не каждый день видела Кармен. Он практически не покидал район, где находится её гостиница. София даже подумывала сменить её, но если он всё ещё за ней не явился, значит, точное местоположение он не знает. Для достоверности София начертила рунную защиту не только на своём номере, но и на всей гостинице. Кажется, от этой мании ей уже никогда не избавиться.

Но осознание, что он всегда где-то рядом полностью лишало её покоя. А магия каждый раз давала о себе знать, стоило ему мелькнуть на горизонте.

После этого ей всегда требовалось несколько дней, чтобы прийти в себя. Она всегда пряталась в своей гостинице, переводя дыхание, восстанавливая силы, которые, казалось, полностью покидали её после очередных магических выбросов.

Вот и сегодня. Она уже возвращалась к себе после очередного неудачного дня, и хотела зайти в ресторан, чтобы купить ужин, как вдруг, сквозь большое панорамное окно, увидела Кармен. Он сидел за барной стойкой и о чем-то весело переговаривался с молодой француженкой, приобнимая её за талию и наклоняясь к ней непозволительно близко.

Софию он не увидел, но страх всё равно накрыл с головой. Она вспомнила, как он прикасался и к ней, с явно грязными и непотребными намерениями. Она плохо помнит тот момент, мозг напрочь блокировал эти воспоминания, будто это не с ней было, и она даже не помнила, как ей в тот момент удалось спастись.

К горлу мгновенно подкатила тошнота и она трансгрессировала в заповедник, находящийся на самой окраине Арля.

На небе не было ни облачка, в заповеднике в данный момент отсутствовала вся иллюминация, и на небе виднелось множество звезд. Но одна из них светилась особенно ярко.

_«Это самая яркая звезда на небе. Её можно найти практически с любой точки земного шара.»_

— Сириус…

У неё безумно болело сердце по нему. Она старалась не думать о причинах, по которым он всё ещё не нашёл её. Но удавалось плохо.

София понимала, что не может требовать от него того, чтобы он бросил своих друзей в непростой ситуации, чтобы отправился к ней, несмотря на все свои принципы и ненависть к Джори. И всё равно, он ей был так нужен в этот момент.

Просидела в заповеднике она до самого утра. На небе уже взошло солнце, а слабое мерцание самой яркой звезды всё равно виднелось.

«Это самая яркая звезда на небе. Её можно найти практически с любой точки земного шара. И даже днём.»

Удивительно, но это дало ей новых сил.

Она верила, что Сириус дождётся её. Что бы он не сказал ей, но он её обязательно дождётся. А она к нему вернётся.

И сейчас ей осталось совсем немного. Она знала, что уже близка к Джори, чувствовала это. Чувствовала, что он где-то рядом, только она что-то вечно упускает.

***

Что именно она опускает, София поняла лишь спустя несколько дней.

Догадка пришла к ней совершенно неожиданно, в один из очередных неудачных дней поиска, таких привычно напряженных и наполненных ужасом.

В тот самый раз, когда она впервые трансгрессировала в Арль и её тут же нашёл Кармен, был вовсе не случайностью и не причиной разрушенного рунного кода.

Кармен её нашёл, потому что мог предположить, что она узнала точное местонахождение Джори у гречанки, и тоже трансгрессировал по этому адресу.

Именно поэтому в Мартиге она не чувствовала преследования. Кармен думал, что она теперь знает точный адрес и караулил её в Арле.

И «Жизнь в розовом цвете» явно была не просто случайностью. Ведь она слышалась из окна того дома, куда София в первый раз трансгрессировала. Она была более чем уверена, что её включал Джори.

Он специально выбрал такое место для жизни, где они с Софией появлялась несколько раз пару лет назад. Он знал, он наверняка знал, что она ещё придёт к нему.

Вспоминая события последних недель, София всё больше убеждалась в своей правоте. Ведь и Кармен она видела исключительно в этом районе. Стоило ей с поисками появиться на другом конце города, и она не ощущала на себе чужой взгляд. И напротив, стоило появиться вблизи набережной или того самого ресторана, она всегда натыкалась на него.

Время приближалось уже к одиннадцати вечера, но она уже не могла больше ждать.

Трансгрессировав на задний двор ресторана, где она уже не раз пряталась, она подошла к двери и вошла в подсобное помещение.

Время работы ресторана уже подходило к концу, и вдалеке слышались голоса работников, которые весело что-то обсуждали.

Она медленно шла по слабо освещенному коридору и крепко сжимала палочку, представляя, что в любую секунду на неё выскочит Кармен.

Сердце билось где-то в горле, и стоило из-за поворота выйти человеку, она невольно взмахнула палочкой, из кончика которой полыхнуло пламя, но тут же погасло.

— Какого?!.. — испуганно воскликнул всё тот же самый молодой человек, который уже однажды прогнал её с заднего двора. — Чёрт возьми, что ты тут снова делаешь?!

— Я… я ищу Матье Бутена, — заплетающимся языком проговорила София, стараясь унять дрожь в пальцах и пряча палочку за спиной. — Возможно, вы его знаете…

Молодой человек недовольно её оглядел, цокнув языком, и повернулся назад:

— Матье! Тут к тебе какая-то девка припёрлась!

Он обошёл ее кругом и сказал напоследок, прежде чем выйти через дверь:

— Смотри, не сожги тут ничего.

Проводив его взглядом, прижимаясь всё это время к стене, она повернулась обратно, замечая в конце коридора знакомую фигуру.

Она не сразу его узнала. За каких-то полтора года он сильно изменился. Стал крепче и шире в плечах, волосы стали значительно короче, на лице появилось какое-то суровое и жесткое выражение, ранее не виданное.

Но никаких сомнений. Это действительно был он.

— Джо? — София сама свой собственный отчаянный голос не узнала.

Она никак не ожидала, что всё произойдет именно таким образом. Она растерянно смотрела на него и не знала, что и делать. Столько долгих недель она его искала, она пережила столько ужаса и страха, и сейчас попросту не верила, что это действительно он стоит перед ней.

Как и он. За мгновение в его глазах промелькнуло удивление и шок, и самая настоящая радость. У него на губах улыбка дрогнула, а взгляд вдруг стал таким пронзительным.

— София…

Между ними было с пару десятков метров. София и пошевелиться не могла, а он быстро пересек расстояние и крепко обнял её.

— Ты нашла меня… — прошептал он. Чуть отстранившись, он посмотрел в её глаза, продолжая одной рукой обнимать, а другой гладить по волосам. — Боже, я так боялся, что никогда тебя не увижу.

София, кажется, не моргала и не дышала, во все глаза глядя на него, не зная, что она испытывает в этот момент. А Джори, в очередной раз обежав взглядом её лицо, вдруг наклонился и поцеловал. Как и всегда, с переполняющей нежностью продолжал оставлять поцелуи по всем её губам.

— Джо, — запоздало произнесла София, отшатнувшись от него. Но он, перехватив её за руку, не дал сильно отстраниться.

— Нам нельзя здесь оставаться, — серьезно сказал он, крепче сжимая её руку, и трансгрессировал, не предупреждая.

София не знала, куда он их перенёс. Мельком окинув взглядом пустынный заброшенный парк, она посмотрела на Джори.

— За мной последние месяцы следят. Им лучше тебя не видеть, — в том же серьезном тоне произнес он, сжимая её руку и глядя с небывалой нежностью. — Я так давно тебя жду, София…

— Ждёшь? — усмехнулась София, которая, словно пришла в себя. — Ждёшь, Джо? Как… откуда я могла об этом знать?!

— Я…

— Что, вообще, всё это значит? — она неопределенно махнула рукой на парк. — Ты живешь теперь в Арле? Работаешь в ресторане? А я?.. Почему ты мне ничего не сказал?!

— София, я…

— Ты хоть представляешь, что я пережила?! — она всё сильнее начинала повышать голос. — Я думала, ты мертв, Джо! Думала, ты умер! Да мне самой жить не хотелось!

У неё всё сильнее начинались подниматься чувства. Злость и гнев на него. Она думала, он страдал, думала, он в беде и нуждается в её помощи. Она в этот момент даже не испытывала радости от того, что с ним всё хорошо, что он жив, здоров и счастлив.

— Я думала, от горя просто умру! — продолжала кричать она. — Я себя во всем винила! Думала, тебя похитили! Силой держат! Мучают! Думала, у тебя даже возможности нет написать мне!..

— София, пожалуйста, успокойся, — твердо сказал он, легко тряхнув её за плечи.

А она только сейчас заметила, что вокруг них поднялся настоящий ураган, кружа в воздухе листья и колыша деревья.

Она прикрыла глаза, делая один глубокий вдох за другим, постепенно успокаиваясь.

— Почему ты мне ничего не сказал? — тихо спросила она.

— Я… я не мог, София, — с нескрываемой жалостью в голосе, ответил он.

— Не мог?

— Ты же знаешь… знаешь, что это твой отец убил всю мою семью? Что это по его приказу сделали?

Вот в чем дело, он тоже винил её в смерти своих родителей, в смерти своей сестры. Но ведь София не хотела этого. Она бы не раздумывая свою жизнь за них всех отдала, и Джори знает это.

— Мне удалось спастись только чудом, — добавил он.

— Тебе моя мать помогла, — жестко оборвала она его. — Не так ли?

Джори, кажется, растерялся, и с непониманием на нее уставился.

— Это она тебе так сказала? — на выдохе произнес он, глядя на неё во все глаза.

— Нет, сама догадалась, — грубо ответила София.

Но Джори, кажется, не поверил, и продолжал на неё напряженно смотреть, словно хочет сказать что-то ещё.

— Почему ты мне ничего не сказал, Джо? — снова спросила она. — Ты всё это время жил здесь? И что…

Она попросту не понимала, как он мог продолжать жить, полностью забыв про неё. Она не отрицала свою вину в смерти его семьи. Но она абсолютно не понимала, почему он ей ничего не сказал. Пусть не сразу, но спустя время он мог сделать это.

— Ты даже не собирался мне… писать, или встретиться со мной?

— Я хотел этого, София, — едва слышно произнес он, умоляюще глядя в её глаза. — Но я… мне было трудно… смириться со всем произошедшим.

— А сейчас? — резко прервала она его. — Что мешало тебе написать мне сейчас? Кажется, ты уже не так убиваешься из-за произошедшего!..

— Это не так, — перебил он, а взгляд вдруг стал непривычно холодный. — Я никогда не забуду о том, кто убил всю мою семью. Даже Эмму, София… ей было всего шесть! Ты не видела, что с ней сделали…

Она отступила от него на пару шагов, горло вдруг сдавило обидой и злостью. Обидой на всю эту ситуацию, злость на отца, который разрушил столько жизней. И на себя, что позволила всему этому случиться. Ведь она знала, что отец легко может осуществить свои угрозы.

Вполне очевидно, что Джори просто не смог её простить. Не хотел видеть её снова — как живое напоминание причины смерти любимой семьи.

— Ты же знаешь, я этого не хотела, — дрогнувшим голосом, тихо произнесла она, отступая ещё на шаг. — Я любила тебя, Джо. И я не хотела, чтобы всё так вышло…

Он ничего не отвечал, глядя на неё с тоской и сожалением.

— Твои родители… как они?

София на это только зло усмехнулась. Даже сейчас его куда больше волновал её отец. Очевидно, переживал, что он выследит Софию и закончит начатое — убьет и Джори.

— Не переживай, искать он тебя больше не будет. Если ты хочешь, можешь вернуться в Париж, — сказала она и, прокрутившись на месте, трансгрессировала, услышав напоследок только своё имя, которое выкрикнул Джори, пытаясь её остановить.

Но ей тут делать больше нечего. Она искала Джори ради правды. И правду она узнала. И пусть эта правда хуже, чем если бы его держали в неволе. София же подозревала, что он попросту не смог её простить. В глубине души она понимала, что он вряд ли когда-то захочет снова её увидеть. И всё равно у неё была надежда, что Джори не держит зла и обиды на неё. Он как никто другой знает, как она любила Эмму, как она относилась к его родителям, и как сильно она любила его самого. Он знает, что будь её воля, она бы никогда не допустила подобного.

И всё равно, рана на сердце, которая столько времени заживала после его «смерти», вновь открылась.

Не так она представляла себе эту встречу. Конечно, она не ждала, что Джори с распростертыми объятиями бросится к ней. Но она почему-то думала, что они вновь смогут стать друзьями.

София не снимала с себя вину за смерть всей его семьи, но надеялась, это сможет сделать Джори. Меньше всего ей хотелось, чтобы он её ненавидел.

Она трансгрессировала в Париж, и в следующую же секунду в Кале.

Тело разрывала такая боль, что кричать хотелось. Что-то сродни Круциатусу Беллатрисы, когда каждую клеточку тела будто толстой острой иглой пронзает. Снова и снова.

Все внутренности сжались и стояли в горле. Весь обед оказался снаружи.

Но она не собиралась вновь тратить несколько дней на поездки сквозь всю страну. Она и дня больше не вытерпит этого напряжения. И сейчас единственное, что ей хочется, оказаться рядом с Сириусом.

Рядом с Сириусом, который сразу ей сказал, что Джори не связался с ней попросту потому, что она ему больше не нужна.

Сириус как всегда оказался прав.

Но София ничуть об этом не жалела, ей в любом случае необходимо было лично убедиться в том, что с Джори всё хорошо, и не пишет он ей потому, что не смог простить.

Сейчас, узнав это, ей будет значительно легче. И хоть вина перед его семьей никуда не уйдёт, она хотя бы будет знать, что сам Джори жив. И, возможно, когда-то в будущем он и сможет её простить.

***

Стоило парому причалить в Дувре, София, прямо посреди оживленной толпы, трансгрессировала в другой конец Англии.

Устрашающее поместье из черного камня и с горгульями на углах ничуть не изменилось за это время. Всё тот же высокий лес в окружении и шум моря внизу под скалой. А чёрное небо сотрясают гром и молнии.

Лучше места нет на всём белом свете.

Ей казалось, она вечность здесь не была. Словно целая жизнь прошла.


	10. Блэкпул - Белгравия

Стоило парому причалить в Дувре, София, прямо посреди оживленной толпы, трансгрессировала в другой конец Англии.

Устрашающее поместье из черного камня и с горгульями на углах ничуть не изменилось за это время. Всё тот же высокий лес в окружении и шум моря внизу под скалой. А чёрное небо сотрясают гром и молнии.

Лучше места нет на всём белом свете.

Ей казалось, она вечность здесь не была. Словно целая жизнь прошла.

Но трансгрессия через всю страну вновь дала о себе знать. Живот болезненно скрутило, голова пошла кругом. Земля неожиданно стала слишком близко, София едва успела выставить перед собой руки, чтобы не впечататься лицом в каменную кладку дорожки.

— Дерьмо, — прошептала София, понемногу приходя в себя и, шатаясь, поднимаясь на ноги.

Гром прекратился лишь на мгновение, сверкнула яркая вспышка молнии, а следом она услышала за спиной выкрик заклинания, прежде чем гром в очередной раз сотряс облака.

— Чёрт, — в последнюю секунду она успела пригнуться, когда над головой пролетел луч заклинания, растворившись в темноте.

Запнувшись о собственные ноги, она влетела сквозь кованые ворота поместья и распласталась по земле. Больно ударившись скулой о выступающий камень, она, не замечая боль, тут же взлетела на ноги, разворачиваясь и выхватывая палочку. Но сейчас она должна быть в безопасности. Она за границей поместья, сюда не должны войти чужие.

Она вглядывалась в темноту за воротами, но ничего не видела. Ей мерещилось, будто воздух рябил, но она не отрицала, что всё это было игрой воображения. Сейчас она даже не была уверена, что в неё выпустили заклинание — возможно, всё это ей показалось, и это была обыкновенная молния. Однако страх не отступал.

Кармен не мог знать, что она так быстро добралась до Блэкпула. Скорее всего, он вообще всё ещё во Франции. Или же он смог выследить её прямо досюда, и сейчас находится под чарами невидимости. Находится в каких-то паре метров от неё.

Или это вовсе не Кармен, а любой другой Пожиратель. Что, если за Сириусом тоже следят?

Так и ничего больше не увидев, она бросилась бежать к дому.

— Сириус! — крикнула она, ворвавшись в холл. — Сириус!

Она вбежала в гостиную, но и здесь никого, только страшный беспорядок на диване и в округе.

София прошла в столовую и кухню, поднялась на второй этаж, заглянув в кабинет и библиотеку, обошла все гостевые спальни, но Сириуса нигде не было.

— Блэк, — она вошла в последнюю комнату, в спальню, огромные окна которой выходили на море, но и здесь было пусто.

Сквозь открытые шторы можно было в полной красе наблюдать разбушевавшуюся стихию. Гром и молнии не стихали ни на минуту, по черепичной крыше с силой стучали крупные капли дождя, а море внизу неистово бушевало, разбиваясь о скалы и поднимая белую пену.

Возможно, Сириус вышел за едой, или пошёл навестить Поттера. Но он, наверное, должен вскоре вернуться.

София прилегла на кровать, даже не раздеваясь, продолжая смотреть на шторм за окном, и в следующую секунду провалилась в сон.

Она не знала, сколько прошло времени. Всё это время она спала, лишь изредка просыпаясь и замечая, что за окном то светлеет, то вновь темнеет.

София впервые за несколько месяцев чувствовала себя в полной безопасности. Пропало извечное головокружение и чувство тревоги, раздражение, без конца свербящее под кожей, от нескончаемого чувства опасности. Она уже успела забыть, что это такое, когда можно просто уснуть, без страха, что ты уже никогда не откроешь глаза.

Проснувшись очередным вечером, она приняла горячий душ и, отыскав среди вещей Альфарда рубашку Сириуса, надела её на себя. Подойдя к большому зеркалу, она подняла рюкзак с пола и, достав помаду, привычным движением закрасила шрам.

Только сейчас она сознательно смогла осмотреться. В спальне, казалось, никого не было с того момента, как они с Сириусом уехали отсюда в январе. Вещи лежали на тех же местах, и даже куча колдофото была разбросана между кроватью и камином так же, как и зимой. И его соболиная шуба, неряшливо брошенная на кресло так же, как и в последний день каникул.

Ей это показалось странным.

Торопливо спустившись вниз, она вошла в гостиную, убеждаясь, что Сириус всё-таки возвращался в поместье. Настоящее гнездо на диване, состоящее из одеял и подушек, говорило, что Сириус ночевал прямо здесь.

Возле камина стопкой возвышались коробки из-под пиццы и мятые бумажные пакеты из других кафе, где Сириус покупал еду. Но все они были пустые, а София поняла, что страшно голодна.

Мысль, что ей надо выйти за пределы поместья, приводила в настоящий ужас. Она только успокоилась, только смогла прийти в себя, и выходить ей совершенно не хотелось.

Но ждать, когда вернётся Сириус, тоже бессмысленно. Судя по датам на коробке пиццы, его не было два-три дня. И сейчас он может быть у Поттера или ещё у кого-то из Мародеров, а София не ела уже пару дней.

Поднявшись обратно в спальню, она зашла в гардеробную. Вся её одежда требовала стирки, но одежда Альфарда, которую Сириус для неё уменьшал, была сверхэксцентричной. Зимой она была счастлива носить его мантию под зебру или атласные рубашки кричащих расцветок или с безумным принтом, но сейчас ей необходимо что-то нейтральное. С трудом отыскав обычную мантию глубокого синего оттенка, расшитую по подолу серебром, она попыталась найти нитки, чтобы вышить защитные руны, но по понятным причинам у Альфарда Блэка не оказалось ни ниток, ни иголок.

Нарисовав руны чернилами прямо на коже, она понадеялась, что это сработает и, взяв палочку и магловские деньги, вышла из дома.

Позади дома, прямо над скалой, был крутой спуск вдоль неё к морю. Он был узкий и состоял из острых скользких камней. Именно по нему они несколько раз с Сириусом спускались к морю.

Места для слежки там не найти, значит, её увидеть не должны.

И, тем не менее, она всё равно несколько долгих минут стояла возле ограды поместья, не решаясь переступить барьер и вновь покинуть безопасную зону.

Стоило подумать, что ей снова предстоит оказаться в людном месте, начинали дрожать пальцы, поднималась тошнота к горлу и сбивался пульс.

Стараясь убедить себя, что вряд ли кто-то будет искать её в Блэкпуле, она, накинув глубокий капюшон на голову, переступила порог поместья, отступила на пару шагов и трансгрессировала к уже знакомому джазовому бару.

Сердце с силой билось о грудную клетку, в голове набатом стучал пульс, а перед глазами мерцали темные пятна, стоило ей войти в бар.

Казалось, все оборачиваются ей вслед; казалось, все начинали шептаться и показывать на неё пальцем. В каждом она видела Пожирателя, который может напасть на неё в любую секунду. Она шла, всё крепче сжимая палочку в кармане мантии и боялась совершить лишнее движение, будто это сразу её выдаст.

Устроившись в самом темном и дальнем углу, она в очередной раз окинула взглядом бар. Она не видела ничего подозрительного. За длинной барной стойкой в центре зала сидит шумная молодая компания маглов. За столиками — несколько парочек, а на небольшой сцене на корнете играет чернокожий мужчина под аккомпанемент своего коллеги, сидящего за фортепьяно.

Значит, сегодня среда. В этом баре по средам всегда было живое джазовое выступление.

Всё было как и всегда, но сердце всё равно не затихало.

— Здравствуйте!

Задорный голос официантки заставил её дернуться, перехватывая дыхание.

— Уже выбрали, что будете брать? — улыбнулась она, указав на меню.

— Да, — ответила София, прокашлявшись, — да, выбрала.

Заказала она с собой несколько пакетов еды, чтобы не выходить из поместья как можно дольше.

— И можно, пожалуйста, побыстрее, — добавила она, закончив перечислять заказ.

София и на мгновение не могла расслабиться, ощущая опасность и тревогу. Внутри неё всё без конца свербило и говорило, что сейчас, прямо сейчас на неё нападут и необходимо как можно быстрее убираться отсюда.

И стоило официантке принести несколько массивных бумажных пакетов, София бросила деньги на стол и, схватив покупки, вылетела из бара, сразу трансгрессируя на скалу, позади поместья.

***

Спустя два дня Сириус так и не вернулся.

София всё больше начинала тревожиться. Она переживала, что могло случиться что-то страшное. В Англии идёт настоящая война, и Сириус явно не будет отсиживаться в стороне. Но она отгоняла плохие мысли прочь. Она не представляла, что могла сделать, и верила, что Сириус жив и здоров.

У Альфарда она нашла старое радио и настроила его на министерскую волну. Несколько раз в день диктор рассказывал последние новости. И, судя по его словам, у Министерства всё под контролем. Было несколько десятков погибших маглов, несколько сотрудников среди мракоборцев и пара чиновников высшего ранга. Но больше никто не пострадал.

Немного, но Софию это успокаивало.

Чтобы отвлечь себя от тяжелых раздумий, она даже собственноручно навела уборку в гостиной, собрав пустые коробки от пиццы и бумажные пакеты, скидав их в камин.

Достав палочку, она попыталась сосредоточиться, чётко представляя, что ей нужно.

— Инсендио! — громко произнесла София, взмахнув палочкой и направив её на камин.

Яркие языки пламени вырвались такой высоты, поджигая коробки, что скрылись в дымоходе. На мгновение вся гостиная озарилась ярким светом, а София, не удержавшись на ногах, упала на диван, во все глаза глядя на пламя.

Конечно, получилось не идеально, и, тем не менее, у неё получилось.

Закинув в камин пару поленьев, она устроилась на мягком ковре, подтянув к себе гитару Сириуса и с удовольствием перебирая струны, вспоминая забытые мотивы.

Она убеждала себя, что Сириус не бросил бы свой любимый инструмент надолго, а значит, вскоре вернётся.

Но Сириус не единственный, из-за кого она переживала.

На неё всё ещё давили мысли о Джори. Она никак не могла смириться с тем, что он оказался жив, что он продолжал свободно жить, и даже ничего не сказал ей. Она отказывалась верить, что Джори не связался с ней, потому что не смог простить. Это разбивало сердце. В очередной раз.

Она бы предпочла, чтобы он сразу нашёл её, чтобы обвинил в смерти семьи, чтобы кричал на неё и послал куда подальше. Но только бы не молчал столько времени. Ведь он знал, он не мог не знать, что его смерть принесёт ей куда большую боль.

***

Поначалу София была счастлива оказаться в поместье Сириуса, она ощущала здесь спокойствие и безопасность, о чувстве которых успела забыть. Она медленно набиралась сил, спала по двенадцать часов, а то и дольше, и много отдыхала. Всё это было ей необходимо после трех месяцев стрессов, тревог и бессонниц, от которых, она переживала, уже до конца жизни избавиться не сможет.

Но через неделю, полностью восстановившись, она заскучала.

В мыслях всё чаще появлялся Сириус и беспокойство за него. Ей постоянно казалось, что сейчас, в этот момент, он обязательно появится. Но дни шли, а его так и не было.

Раздумывая, чем себя занять в ожидании Блэка, София поднялась в библиотеку и сразу наткнулась взглядом на стеллаж с книгами на иностранных языках.

София быстро отыскала справочник заклинаний на бретонском языке. Вытащив книгу в мягком бордовом переплете и стряхнув с неё пыль, она поняла, что Сириус даже не прикасался к ней.

Она вновь начала переживать, что Сириус не разгадал принцип действия уробороса.

Или не захотел. Что, если он просто не захотел? Но София быстро заглушила эту мысль. Конечно, Блэк кричал, чтобы она не вздумала к нему возвращаться, что ждать он её не собирается, но София прекрасно знала, что говорил он это со зла. И на самом деле ждать он её будет.

Только почему он уже неделю не появляется в поместье?

На душе вновь поселилась тревога, и София, прихватив с собой книгу, пошла в спальню.

Она и сама не сразу нашла нужное заклинание. Полночи просидела, листая тяжелую книгу, но, в конце концов, нашла чары активации в разделе рунной магии.

Подчеркнув чернилами нужное заклинание, она взяла первое попавшееся фото из кучи на полу и вставила его в книгу вместо закладки.

Утром, решив, что в библиотеке можно найти и другие книги по заклинаниям, София приняла важное для себя решение, что ей пора начать учиться колдовать. За эту неделю она уже неплохо освоила заклинание вызова огня, но на этом её магические способности заканчивались.

Вернувшись в библиотеку, она отыскала у Альфарда книги по чарам для первых курсов, по которым он учился ещё в школе.

Чтобы ничего не взорвать и не повредить, она спустилась в дуэльный зал. Во многих поместьях такие имелись. Даже в её родном доме находился дуэльный зал, правда, сама она в нём никогда не занималась, но в детстве изредка наблюдала, как там обучают Луи.

Просторная длинная комната находилась в подвале. Вдоль стен располагалось множество факелов, ярко освещая зал. Один угол занимал различный инвентарь для практических занятий, рядом размещалась доска, с нарисованными на ней сложными графиками, и даже стояло несколько манекенов.

Раскрыв учебник на самом первом параграфе, она пробежала взглядом по рекомендациям, как правильно держать палочку и какой взмах делать, и, сосредоточившись, чётко произнесла:

— Вингардиум Левиоса!

Стул, на который она направила палочку, резко взлетел вверх и в щепки разлетелся, с силой ударившись о каменный потолок.

— Чёрт, — громко произнесла она, прикрывая руками голову, от летящей в неё ножки стула.

Решив, что лучше пробовать на чем-то более легком, София спустила вниз несколько пуховых подушек.

Дальше дело пошло лучше. Одну подушку испепелив, две других взорвав и усыпав весь пол перьями, но спустя практически час попыток, ей удалось отлевитировать подушку из одного конца зала в другой. Ещё несколько раз повторив это действие и воодушевившись успехом, она решила попробовать что-то более сложное.

Взяв книгу за второй курс, она открыла наугад страницу.

Она направила палочку на одну из уцелевших подушек и взмахнула ею. Она пыталась сконцентрироваться, представив, что ей всего лишь надо отбросить от себя подушку. София уже поняла, что она прикладывает всю свою силу, выкрикивая заклинания, поэтому и эффект всегда превосходит ожидания.

Она научилась контролировать чары огня, каждый раз чётко представляя, необходимо ли ей разжечь большое пламя в камине, либо же достаточно слабого огонька на кончике палочки, чтобы подпалить свечу.

И сейчас точно также представляла, как сработают отбрасывающие чары на подушке.

— Депульсо!

Из палочки вырвался белый луч и ударил в подушку, но она лишь слабо шевельнулась, будто от слабого дуновения ветра.

— Депульсо! — вновь выкрикнула София, прикладывая силы больше, но эффект получился ровно таким же. Почувствовав легкое раздражение, она вновь подняла палочку. — Депульсо!

Очередной белый луч вылетел из палочки, прожигая подушку насквозь, отбрасывая её к противоположной стене и оставляя прожженный след на полу.

В кончиках пальцев вновь закололо, а вены, казалось, натянулись до предела, вызывая дискомфортные ощущения.

Но София быстро взяла себя в руки, успокоившись, и вновь подняла палочку.

Чтобы освоить отбрасывающие чару у неё ушло куда больше времени, эффект получался либо недостаточно сильным, либо напротив превосходил любые ожидания. Но и с ними она справилась.

Решив, что сегодня она сможет испробовать ещё одно заклинание, она взяла учебник за четвертый курс.

Вытащив в середину зала манекен, она в очередной раз подняла палочку, представляя на месте манекена Кармен.

— Диффиндо!

Острый луч вырвался из палочки, ударил по манекену, располосовав его грудь, и отразился обратно. София едва успела увернуться, не ожидая такой подлости от собственных чар, но режущее заклинание всё равно полоснуло по предплечью, оставляя тонкую длинную царапину.

— Чёрт!

Неприятное жжение мгновенно разлилось по всей руке, из тонкого разреза засочились небольшие капли крови.

Подумав, что на сегодня с неё хватит, София пошла наверх. У Альфарда не было ни аптечки, ни склада с зельями. Целительские чары София испытывать пока что не рисковала, поэтому рану пришлось перевязать обычным платком, чтобы хотя бы остановить кровь.

Но на следующий день она вновь спустилась в дуэльный зал, где провела несколько последующих суток. София будто впервые открыла для себя магию, с детским восторгом обучаясь всё новым заклинаниям. Конечно, ничего серьезного у неё пока что не получалось. Стоило ей попробовать более менее сложные чары, всё в округе вновь начинало трещать и мерцать, а у неё резко падали силы. Она понимала, что всё дело в концентрации. Ей необходимо лишь настроиться на нужный лад, но сделать это пока что не могла.

***

Легким взмахом палочки она зажгла огонь в камине и села на своё любимое место на мягком ковре.

София играла мотив любимой песни Сириуса, подумав о том, как же ей не хватает укулеле, которую он ей подарил. Она не знала, что сделали с её вещами в Хогвартсе. Поскольку на дом она поставила защиту, направить их к ней они не смогли бы. Возможно, её вещи всё ещё хранятся в школе, на каком-нибудь складе забытых вещей.

А может быть Сириус забрал себе свой подарок. София очень на это надеялась.

Правда, с опозданием подумала она, если бы он забрал себе укулеле, то она была бы здесь. Но в доме была лишь его гитара.

София вновь забеспокоилась о Сириусе. Она уже дней десять в поместье, а его так и нет.

Возможно, он живёт у Поттера. Они же друг без друга и день прожить не смогут. Сириус ей часто рассказывал истории о том, что он практически все каникулы проводит у Поттеров.

София надеялась, что всё именно так и есть. И решила, что ждать она больше не может, а завтра утром она отправится в Блэкпул и отправит Сириусу письмо. Адреса Поттера у неё не было, но она знала, что он живёт в Годриковой Впадине, а значит, обычная почтовая сова должна его найти.

Устав перебирать струны, она откинулась на спину и уставилась в потолок, слушая треск поленьев и ощущая на коже приятный жар от близости огня.

На губах невольно скользнула улыбка.

_«…увезу её в Блэкпул, до конца каникул любоваться потолком моей спальни.»_

Потолки во всем поместье были самым настоящим произведением искусства. Высокие каменные своды с ажурными узорами; заостренные окна под потолком и витраж; колонны, украшенные лепниной, выходящие наполовину из стены.

Проживая во Франции она никогда не любила готический стиль, считая его мрачным и претенциозным. Но поместье Сириуса завораживало своей красотой, величием и стилем. В нём в полную силу ощущался старинный, магический дух. И потолки здесь были самой потрясающей частью.

Поднявшись на ноги, София решила спать прямо здесь. Огонь в камине ярко полыхал, а спальное место Сириуса выглядело весьма уютно.

Стянув одеяло и встряхнув его, она услышала, как что-то с глухим стуком упало на мягкий ковёр. Сквозь длинный ворс она не сразу нашла, что упало. Но стоило языкам пламени в камине чуть ярче полыхнуть, она увидела изумрудный отблеск.

Дрогнувшей рукой она подняла с пола уроборос Луи, глядя на него во все глаза.

Тысяча мыслей одна за другой проносились в её голове. София поверить не могла, что Сириус попросту выкинул такую ценную вещь. Она поверить не могла, что уроборос, который мог привести к ней, он так беспечно оставил.

Все страхи, которые она в себе подавляла не один месяц, с новой силой обрушились на неё. Что, если Сириус и правда не ждёт её? Да, возможно, он и сказал это со злости, но что ему мешало забыть её спустя столько времени? Её не было три месяца, он сотню раз мог себе кого-то найти.

Она столько раз глушила в себе эти мысли, всей душой веруя в то, что Блэк её любит. Он этого не говорил, но столько раз доказывал своими действиями, что у неё и сомнений никаких не было. Но что, если она просто хотела в это верить? Она так отчаянно была в него влюблена, что легко могла себе всё это выдумать.

В ней смешивалось непонимание, отчаяние и гнев.

В любом случае, она не собиралась так просто терпеть это. Если Блэк решил её бросить, пусть сам ей это скажет. Если он так легко отказался от неё, пусть скажет это, глядя в её глаза.

В душе поднялась забытая злость на него. Уж сейчас-то она сможет проклясть его, если захочет.

Сжимая в руке уроборос и громко топая, она поднималась в спальню, не замечая, как от каждого шага на каменном полу остаются мелкие трещинки.

Зайдя в гардеробную, она направилась к стеллажу с украшениями. София нашла обыкновенную длинную цепочку из серебра и бережно надела на неё уроборос.

Луи всегда его так носил. На длинной тонкой цепочке на своей шее. Её вдруг наполнило нежностью к брату — он бы её никогда не бросил. Луи — единственный человек, на которого она всегда могла положиться.

София неожиданно задумалась о том, знает ли Сириус вообще о ценности уробороса?

Конечно, он знает. Они были в Блэкпуле, когда она ему рассказала, что к ней приходил Луи и нашёл он её через уроборос. Правда, это было так давно, что она уже начала сомневаться, не выдумала ли она это себе. Но она быстро себя одернула. Она ищет любые оправдания Блэку, только вот она ему однозначно говорила о скрытых возможностях уробороса, а Блэк попросту не стал этими возможностями пользоваться.

— Придурок, — зло проговорила она, подходя к кровати.

Сдвинув книгу на бретонском языке, она поставила на тумбочку канделябр с тремя подсвечниками и надела на него цепочку. Уроборос, словно маятник, слабо качался из стороны в сторону, сверкая изумрудами в глазницах змея, стоило попасть под блик огня от свечи.

За всё время их разлуки не проходило и дня, чтобы она не думала о Сириусе. Она столько раз думала, что она подло поступила, оставив его, но каждый раз утешала себя тем, что у него есть ключ к ней, что она дала ему весьма ценную для себя вещь. И сейчас оказалось, что Сириусу это и не нужно было.

Она была решительно настроена с самого раннего утра отправиться в Блэкпул. Она даже подумывала, не стоит ли сразу направиться в Годрикову Впадину и лично найти там Блэка, а не писать ему письма. Но стоило мелькнуть мысли, что она будет ходить по улицам, и вновь горло будто сжала крепкая рука. Ей начинало казаться, что страх толпы и открытых пространств отступил, но к горлу по-прежнему подкатывала тошнота и начинала кружиться голова.

Нет, письма для начала будет достаточно. А если уж он и тогда не явится, она найдет и проклянет его.

***

_26 августа 1978_

Из-за тяжелых мыслей уснуть ей удалось лишь под утро. Раздражение и злость на Блэка только возрастали и мешали уснуть.

С трудом разлепив глаза, она обнаружила, что время уже приближается к одиннадцати. Торопливо собравшись, она написала Блэку гневное письмо, где не в самой печатной форме сообщила, что ждёт его в поместье в Блэкпуле.

Оказавшись возле границы поместья, в душе вновь поднялась тревога, мешающая сделать даже шаг.

За эти несколько дней Кармен наверняка понял, что она покинула Францию. А значит, её теперь будут искать в Англии. И будут делать это либо в Блэкпуле, либо в Лондоне. Они знают, что идти ей больше некуда.

Пытаясь утешить себя тем, что на все дела у неё уйдет не более получаса, она ещё раз вспомнила заклинания, которые успела разучить и перешагнула границу поместья.

Она не успела и шаг сделать, как в паре сантиметров от неё пролетело заклинание.

Перед глазами вновь всё поплыло, ноги заскользили по острым камням, а внутренности скрутило в тугой узел. Выходит, Пожиратели узнали об этом запасном выходе.

Из последних сил, не давая панике прорваться наружу, она прокрутилась на месте, трансгрессируя к джазовому бару и сразу влетая внутрь.

Ещё заранее, накануне вечером, она решила, что пока не наступит обед и бар будет пустой, она закупится едой — она опять не ела больше суток, и уже после этого отправит письмо. И сейчас менять план, несмотря на то, что её вновь до костей пробирал страх и тревога, она не собиралась — ей попросту в голову ничего не шло.

В одиннадцать часов дня бар и правда был практически пуст, лишь пара одиноких посетителей сидели за столиком, уставившись бессмысленным взглядом в телевизор, по которому шли обыкновенные магловские новости. Мельком на них взглянув и увидев дату, София обнаружила, что уже подходит к концу август.

Она села за самый край барной стойки, чтобы вход и все посетители были в поле видимости. Её всё ещё трясло от пережитого, но она без конца твердила себе, что преследователи остались возле поместья, что здесь они её не найдут.

Заказав привычный набор блюд, она чуть дернулась, когда дверь в бар вновь открылась.

Высокая девушка с короткой стрижкой уверенно прошла к барной стойке и села неподалеку от Софии, мельком на неё глянув и чуть улыбнувшись.

София, которая и так была напряжена до предела, сильнее сжала палочку в кармане мантии, другой рукой схватив задрожавший стакан с водой, стоящей перед ней.

— Мне, пожалуйста, две пина колады, — сказала девушка бармену, — одну безалкогольную.

— То есть, вам пина коладу и молочный коктейль? — улыбнулся ей бармен.

— Именно, — усмехнулась она, кивнув. И, задумавшись на секунду, добавила: — Пина колада для Сириуса Блэка…

— О, в таком случае, мистеру Блэку только самый лучший ром! — воодушевленно произнес бармен, а девушка довольно улыбнулась.

Стакан в руке Софии окончательно затрещал, трескаясь. Она во все глаза смотрела на девушку, которая мило улыбалась бармену и над чем-то негромко смеялась, пока он готовит ей коктейль. Или, точнее будет сказать, готовит коктейль для Блэка.

Девушка, заметив её пристальное внимание, повернула на неё голову, вопросительно вскинув брови. А София только подумала, что у людей не бывает таких огромных глаз, и тут же отвела взгляд.

Сердце в груди не успокаивалось. Если она и правда берет выпивку для Блэка, значит, он где-то поблизости.

Дождавшись, когда ей сделают два коктейля в пластиковых стаканах, София, выждав пару мгновений и совершенно забыв про собственный заказ, вышла за девушкой.

Она прошла лишь с десяток метров, остановившись, увидев Сириуса. Он сидел к ней спиной на скамейке в самом конце аллеи. Это точно был он. В своей кожаной куртке и с отросшими вьющимися волосами. Она узнает его даже с такого расстояния и со спины.

Веки вдруг потяжелели, а в душе разлилось нечто приятное, будоражащее до кончиков пальцев.

Ей стало плевать на девушку, плевать на любые причины, почему он её не искал и выбросил уроборос. Самое главное, она сейчас встретится с ним. Сейчас, после четырех месяцев разлуки, она наконец-то сможет обнять его. И даже если он будет против. Сердце сдавило от переполняющей любви и нежности.

Она уже сделала шаг, как вдруг боковым зрением заметила какое-то движение.

Притормозив, она с трудом отвела взгляд от Сириуса, чтобы посмотреть вправо. Сердце подорвалось вверх с такой силой, что сдавило горло. В кончиках пальцев вспыхнул огонь, а грудную клетку с силой сжало.

Она не была знакома лично с этим человеком, но она видела его в альбоме Альфарда. Она знала его брата, и прекрасно знала его возлюбленную.

Только вот Рабастан Лестрейндж, кажется, тоже не рассчитывал её здесь увидеть. Он ошарашено смотрел на неё, приоткрыв от удивления рот, в котором была тлеющая сигарета, и не шевелился.

Тяжело выдохнув, она вновь перевела взгляд на Сириуса. Он был в какой-то сотне метров, и она знала, что ничто не может помешать ей встретиться с ним. Только не сейчас, когда она так долго этого ждала и когда так близка к нему.

Рабастан тоже перевел взгляд в конец аллеи, и снова на неё.

— Нет… — прошептала София, глядя ему в глаза и доставая палочку.

Но свою палочку Рабастан достал раньше. София понимала, что она абсолютно беспомощна против опытного Пожирателя, и волна удушающей безнадёжности с небывалой силой поднялась в ней.

Она снова повернулась в сторону конца аллеи и, что было силы, отчаянно прокричала:

— Сириус!

Её крик, словно звуковой волной, сорвал все листья с высоких деревьев, закружив их в сумасшедшем хороводе, и поднимая настоящий ураган.

Но только стоило ей рот открыть, Лестрейндж сделал широкий, сложный взмах палочкой, направив её не на Софию, а на аллею.

Она бросилась вперёд, чувствуя, как подступающие отчаянные слёзы душат её. Только не сейчас. Её не могут схватить сейчас, когда она так близко к Сириусу.

Но она и двух шагов не сделала, налетая на невидимый барьер. Воздух вокруг с силой рябил, ураган не стихал ни на секунду. Но Сириус, будто услышав её, вскочил на ноги.

Она видела, что он смотрит на неё, но не видит.

А Рабастан подступал к ней.

В последнее мгновение она пригнулась от летящего оглушающего в нее. Красный луч врезался в фонарный столб, а Лестрейндж только недовольно рыкнул, в два широких шага приближаясь к ней и продолжая выстреливать в неё заклинаниями, от которых она едва успевала уворачиваться.

Всё происходило в считанные секунды. От переполняющей паники, страха и отчаяния, она не могла вспомнить ни одно заклинание. А Лестрейндж был уже совсем вплотную. Решив, что он легче справится с ней вручную, он крепко перехватил её со спины, прижимая её руки к корпусу и пытаясь трансгрессировать.

София изо всех сил пыталась сопротивляться, пиная его ногами, пытаясь вырваться и глядя на Сириуса, который медленно приближался к ним. Слишком медленно.

— Сириус! — в очередной раз отчаянно прокричала она, пока наконец Лестрейндж не трансгрессировал вместе с ней.

Они появилась на высоком холме, прямо возле ограды светлого коттеджа. Только магия Софии вновь действовала самостоятельно, отбросив их с Лестрейнджем друг от друга, когда они еще не успели коснуться земли.

Всё кружилось со страшной скоростью, мир скакал, перед глазами мелькало то голубое небо, то земля, то высокие редкие ели. Она кубарем катилась с высокого склона, больно ударяясь о землю и торчащие из нее камни.

Затормозив о высокую ель, больно ударившись о ствол спиной, София пыталась сфокусировать взгляд. Она пролетела метров тридцать, на высоком склоне возвышался белый дом. И расплывчатый человек в черной мантии становился всё ближе. С последним усилием воли она содрала себя земли, когда в ствол дерева обрушилось очередное оглушающее заклинание.

— Диффиндо! — выкрикнула она, вскидывая палочку.

Лестрейндж, видимо, не ожидавший отпора, или же как и она всё ещё не пришел в себя, не успел даже увернуться. Слабое режущее заклинание скользнуло ему по скуле, заставив его прошипеть злые ругательства и вновь вскинуть палочку.

Она уворачивалась от одного заклинания за другим, прячась за пышными елями и пытаясь сконцентрироваться, чтобы трансгрессировать. Но сердце колотилось с безумной скоростью, а у нее ни одно место на ум не шло, где было бы безопасно.

— Мне это надоело! — Лестрейндж неожиданно трансгрессировал прямо перед ней, вновь хватая её руками.

София дралась не на жизнь, а на смерть, ударяя, пиная и царапая отросшими ногтями по всему, до чего только могла дотянуться. Но и Лестрейндж не отставал, пытаясь скрутить её и, в очередной раз не выдержав, с размаху ударил её по лицу, от чего она отлетела назад.

Воспользовавшись этой секундой, пока Лестрейндж доставал свою палочку, она мгновенно подскочила на ноги и трансгрессировала к ограде родного дома в Белгравии.

Всё тело сводило судорогой от ударов, трансгрессии и очередных магических выбросов. Перевалившись через ограду дома, она упала на дорожку во дворе, раскинув руки и задыхаясь в слезах, которым впервые за всё это время дала волю.

Как же она устала, смертельно устала от всего этого. Устала бояться, устала прятаться, устала от одиночества, устала каждый день бороться. Бороться за свою жизнь, бороться со своими страхами и тревогами, бороться с собственной магией.

Она лежала посреди каменной дорожки, которая была слабо нагрета солнцем, а истерика не думала останавливаться. Отчаянные рыдания так и рвались наружу, сдавливая горло и разрывая душу на части. Она захлёбывалась в горячих слезах, которые обжигали щеки.

Сколько ещё это будет длиться?

Три месяца во Франции показались ей настоящим адом. У неё всё ещё подрывается нечто внутри, стоит вспомнить об этом. Липкое чувство тревоги, хищный взгляд из толпы, прикованный к ней, крепкие руки, хватающие её. И только собственное сердце оглушительно стучит, изо рта вырывается неровное дыхание, а перед глазами всё так мельтешит, что смазывается в одно яркое пятно.

Но всё это не самое худшее.

У неё кровоточит старая рана на сердце, стоит вспомнить взгляд Джори, стоит вспомнить о том, что это она виновата в смерти его семьи и ничего она с этим сделать не может. Как и он не сможет её никогда простить.

И Сириус… Почему он к ней не пришёл? Почему он хотя бы не ждал её? Пусть он не знал, как действует уроборос, но он мог ждать её.

Это ломало её окончательно.

Казалось, никого больше в этом мире у неё не осталось. Она лишилась семьи, лишалась Джори. И лишилась Сириуса.

Совсем одна против целого мира.

Она тонула в своём горе, и впервые ей казалось, что выплыть она уже не сможет.

Ей хотелось, чтобы всё это прекратилось. Прекратилось прямо сейчас и неважно как. Хотелось выйти за ограду поместья, сломав палочку, и пусть Пожиратели делают, что хотят.

Но неожиданный шорох в кустах роз заставил её вновь схватиться за палочку и подлеть на ноги. Какая-то крошечная частичка внутри неё сдаваться так просто не собиралась.

Из-за воспаленных глаз и пелены слёз на них, всё расплывалось. Пульс оглушительно стучал в висках, а внутренности вновь сжались от ощущения опасности. Но на территорию никто не мог проникнуть, она была в этом точно уверена. Она не сомневалась, что рунная защита действует прекрасно.

Только вот шорох в кустах вновь повторился. Всё ещё вздрагивая и рвано дыша после слёз, она протерла глаза. Если там даже кто-то есть, этот кто-то совсем небольшой. Вероятно, сюда забрело случайное животное.

— Чёрт возьми, покажись уже! — не вытерпела она и, схватив с земли небольшой камушек, кинула его в куст роз.

Оттуда на неё с грозным шипением выскочил комок чёрной шерсти с длинным хвостом.

Котёнок. И не просто котёнок, а самый настоящий котёнок низзла. Это было легко определить по его огромным ушам и львиному хвосту. Низзл был чёрного цвета, но сейчас, в распущенном состоянии, у него виднелся пёстрый белый подшерсток.

София ошарашено смотрела на него, не зная, что и делать. Она так привыкла, что за каждым углом, за каждым кустом, её поджидает смертельная опасность, что растерялась, увидев низзла, который уже не шипел, а настороженно принюхивался к ней, не спуская с неё ярких янтарных глаз.

— Привет, — тихо произнесла София, опускаясь на колени и протягивая к нему навстречу ладонь.

Низзл сделал пару шагов ей навстречу, подергивая носом, тянув мордочку ей навстречу.

— Ты как сюда попал?

Вопрос, конечно, остался без ответа, но низзл, не чувствуя больше опасности, уже смелее подошел к ней, давая себя погладить.

***

В своём доме она провела уже несколько дней. Как и всегда первые пара дней напрочь выпали из жизни, а она не вставала с кровати. В это трудное время утешало одно — котёнок низзла всё время находился рядом. София была рада, что возле неё хоть одна живая душа есть, она ужасно устала от полного одиночества. Низзла она решила назвать Като, в честь своего маленького друга, по которому ужасно скучала.

Като ходил за ней попятам, таскал ей дохлых мышей, а сегодня она проснулась, замечая на соседней подушке весьма крупного голубя, который был жестоко истерзан.

А вспомнив Като, она подумала и о Регулусе. Его она и вовсе не видела пять месяцев, и скучала по нему ничуть не меньше. Ей безумно не хватало его спокойствия и хладнокровия. Не хватало Регулуса, который всегда был способен успокоить её бурю в душе. Он мелькал в её мыслях едва ли реже, чем Сириус. И даже сейчас, стоило всего лишь о нём подумать, а на сердце стало чуточку легче. Она всегда поражалась его поистине волшебной способности действовать на неё исключительно положительно. Пожалуй, она ни с кем и никогда не ощущала себя в таком умиротворенно-естественном состоянии, как с ним.

Уже завтра он отправится в школу. И ей вдруг так захотелось его увидеть. Ей казалось, уедет он завтра и больше они никогда не увидятся. Кто знает, что произойдет за этот год. Не исключено, что её в конце концов выследят. Или ещё хуже — его поймают с Меткой.

Только вот появляться на площади Гриммо сродни самоубийству.

Но больше всего София думала о произошедшем в Блэкпуле.

Она представляла, что Сириус забыл о ней, что он решил жить дальше без неё, и не верила в это. Всё это казалось абсурдом. Всё это не могло быть правдой. Но почему он так наплевательски отнесся к уроборосу? Почему не искал её? Почему не появлялся в своём поместье так долго? И почему он с какой-то девушкой сидел на берегу Блэкпула и пил свой девчоночий коктейль, когда ещё зимой он всё это делал с ней?

Конечно, логично было предположить, что Сириус, который никогда не обременяет себя никакими отношениями, который считал любую привязанность слабостью, просто отпустил её. Только её душа отказывалась принимать это. Ведь она его душа. И он не мог её отпустить.

Их всегда тянуло друг к другу. Это чувство было сильнее, чем ненависть, страсть, злость и любовь. Подобное невозможно так просто забыть.

Но если даже Блэк сделал это, ей необходимо знать правду. Ей надо это услышать от него.

Только вот вернуться в Блэкпул она уже не рискнёт. Наверняка там выставлены целые отряды Пожирателей. Да и смысла в этом не видела — если Сириус так долго не появлялся дома, вряд ли решит вернуться сейчас.

Оставался единственный выход — написать письмо. Но для этого придётся появиться в Косом переулке. Мысль эта вызывала уже такие привычные тошноту и головокружение.

Но медлить было нельзя. Она напишет не только Сириусу, но и Регулусу, пока ещё есть возможность с ним встретиться. Ей хотелось хотя бы немного времени провести с Регулусом, прежде чем он уедет в школу и они вновь расстанутся на неопределенное время.

***

Чернилами, прямо на своей коже, она снова нарисовала с дюжину защитных рун. Ей надо не больше получаса, за это время они не сотрутся.

Подготовив заранее два пергамента, на которых был лишь адрес её дома, она опять долго простояла возле порога ограды, набираясь храбрости. Като всё это время путался под ногами, встревоженно мяукая и глядя на неё жёлтыми глазами. Он будто тоже боялся, что сейчас она уйдет и он вновь окажется один.

— Я совсем скоро вернусь, — сказала она ему и, сделав лишь шаг за порог, тут же трансгрессировала в «Дырявый котел».

София совершенно не подумала о том, что в последний день летних каникул и Косой переулок, и «Дырявый котел» будут переполнены. В этот час здесь было не протолкнуться, и она, появившись посреди толпы, мгновенно начала задыхаться, ловя ртом воздух. Грудную клетку словно тисками сдавили. Все лица вновь смазались в одно пятно, шум голосов перекрывал оглушительный стук собственного сердца.

Она не понимала, что происходит, полностью дезориентировавшись в пространстве. Она пыталась прочистить себе путь, расталкивая людей, но с каждой секундой ей становилось всё труднее дышать. Ноги не держали.

Перед глазами взрывались яркие вспышки и оглушали голоса, она, не выдержав, рухнула на пол. Но в последнюю секунду её подхватили чьи-то руки, лишь больше нагоняя паники.

— Эй, эй, ты как?

Чей-то встревоженный женский голос над ухом, а Софию только сильнее затрясло. Убираться, ей надо срочно отсюда убираться. О чём она только думала, решив появиться в магической части Англии?

— Ты слышишь меня?

София пыталась сфокусировать взгляд, но всё плыло. Она обрывками видела чьи-то лица, которые поворачивались на неё. По ушам резал чей-то громкий смех в другом конце паба.

— Посмотри на меня, — голос девушки стал более уверенный. Она положила ладонь на лицо Софии и повернула его на себя. — Слышишь меня? Всё хорошо.

Она наконец смогла сосредоточиться на ней. Перед ней была темнокожая девушка с черными кудрявыми волосами, собранными в высокий хвост.

София тут же дёрнулась, шаря по карманам, лихорадочно ища палочку и оглядываясь по сторонам. Ей казалось, что повсюду Пожиратели. Казалось, она доживает последние минуты.

— Идём со мной, — твёрдо сказала девушка и взяла её за руку. София сопротивлялась, но не очень активно, хотя девушка не вызывала и капли доверия.

Её всё ещё колотило, а сердце билось где-то в горле. Вся спина взмокла, в груди по-прежнему с силой давило.

— Здесь никого нет, ты в безопасности, — сказала девушка, заперев дверь небольшой коморки. — Слышишь меня? С тобой всё хорошо.

София, оглядевшись, резко отшатнулась от неё, налетев на стоящие позади швабры, которые с грохотом посыпались на пол.

— Что?.. Где мы? Выпусти меня…

— Мы в «Дырявом котле» в Косом переулке, — спокойно ответила она. — Меня зовут Доркас. А у тебя приступ панической атаки. В этом нет ничего страшного. Главное — сейчас ты в безопасности, тебя здесь никто не достанет.

Доркас говорила таким спокойным и уверенным голосом, но тревога не отступала ни на секунду. Возможно, это просто ловушка. Возможно, сейчас её здесь схватят и убьют.

Перед глазами всё заискрилось от ужаса. Она совсем в маленьком пространстве с врагом, и никто ей не поможет.

— Ты Пожиратель… — слабым голосом произнесла София, наконец нащупав полочку в кармане.

— Нет, смотри, — она задрала свободные рукава мантии и показала чистые руки.

Софию затрясло только сильнее. Всё это казалось слишком странным, слишком подозрительным. У неё вновь начала подкатывать тошнота к горлу, а картинка смазываться.

— Как тебя зовут? — будто издалека послышался голос Доркас.

— Бетти, — выдавила София через силу.

— Бетти, считай. Вместе со мной, считай свои пальцы. Давай. Раз, два…

— Раз, два…

София раз за разом за ней повторяла числа, пересчитывая собственные пальцы и, к собственному удивлению, всё больше успокаиваясь.

Раз, два, три, четыре, пять. И по новой. Доркас уверенно смотрела в её глаза и считала вместе с ней, всё больше успокаивая пламя в её душе.

Она сидела на перевернутом ведре, опустив лицо в ладони, и глубоко дышала. Страх и тревога отступили. Только вот ей сейчас совсем не хотелось покидать этот чулан, и не хотелось, чтобы Доркас её оставляла.

— Куда тебе нужно в Косом переулке? — спросила она, сидя на наколдованной низкой табуретке.

— Мне надо в почтовое отделение, — слабым голосом ответила София, — отправить письма.

— Если хочешь, я могу сходить с тобой.

Да, Софии безусловно этого хотелось. Только вот одно письмо она отправляет Пожирателю Смерти, а другое — человеку, который по противоположную сторону в этой войне. И кто знает, что это за девушка, что ей известно, и как она отреагирует на это, если услышит.

— Нет, не надо, — произнесла София, поднимая голову, и добавила: — Спасибо тебе…

Доркас ей улыбнулась и поднялась на ноги, подавая ей руку, помогая встать.

— Ты здесь одна? За тобой есть кому присмотреть?

— Я… — Софии вновь показались эти вопросы странными. Возможно, Доркас что-то вынюхивает. Если её вообще Доркас зовут. — Я не одна. За мной есть кому присмотреть, — уверенно закончила София.

— Как скажешь, — произнесла Доркас. — Готова? — спросила она, сняв чары с двери и взявшись за дверную ручку. — Там по-прежнему куча народа, но в Косом переулке дежурит много мракоборцев. Ты их легко сможешь узнать и если что попросить помощь.

— Хорошо, — кивнула София, думая, что наличие мракоборцев и правда успокаивает. В Арле они спасли ей жизнь.

— И не забывай, — мягко произнесла Доркас, — если вдруг… появятся тревожные ощущения, просто считай…

Считать. Считать пальцы, будто она психически нездорова. Впрочем, ей это и правда помогло.

София ей снова кивнула, и они вместе вышли обратно в паб.

Она шла за Доркас, в одном кармане мантии сжимая палочку, а в другом пересчитывая собственные пальцы, шепотом называя цифры. Не глядя по сторонам, она шла к проходу, ведущему в Косой переулок, и чувствовала сплошное напряжение, но никакой удушающей тревоги и тошноты.

Доркас с ней попрощалась, и София пошла к почтовому отделению, натянув поглубже капюшон мантии и выискивая взглядом мракоборцев. Их и правда было достаточно много.

К счастью, почтовое отделение было совсем пустое. Сразу подойдя в мужчине за прилавком, она достала два письма и деньги.

— Мне нужно отправить два письма.

— Куда? — без лишних эмоций спросил мужчина.

— Одно в письмо здесь, в Лондоне. А другое… точного адреса я не знаю.

Мужчина призвал одну из сов и взял из рук Софии письмо для Регулуса.

— Письма без адреса не берем, — всё в том же равнодушном тоне ответил он.

— Это очень важное письмо. Пожалуйста.

Мужчина поднял на неё усталый взгляд.

— Я бы давно остался без сов, если бы каждый раз посылал их туда, не знаю куда, — с явным недовольством проговорил он. — Далеко не все совы могут найти человека без адреса…

— Я заплачу, сколько скажете.

Его взгляд немного прояснился и он, притворно вздохнув, спросил:

— Вы хотя бы район Англии знаете?

— Нет, — после долгой паузы, ответила она.

Сириус мог быть где угодно. Он мог быть в Годриковой Впадине у Поттера. Он мог быть в Коукворте у Снейпа, или на юге страны у Люпина. Он мог вернуться в Блэкпул. Он мог жить у той девушки.

— Это будет стоить пять галлеонов, — сказал он, усмехнувшись.

— Пять? — ахнула София. — Палочка стоит семь!

— Ну вот иди и купи себе палочку.

Тяжело выдохнув, София согласилась. Она отдала несколько кнатов за отправку письма для Регулуса, и пять галлеонов за письмо для Сириуса.

— Если сова не найдет, письмо вернётся сюда, — сказал ей мужчина, когда она уже направлялась к выходу. — Храним мы его три дня, потом уничтожаем. Деньги не возвращаем.

— Хорошо, — зло произнесла София.

***

Регулус трансгрессировал по указанному в письме адресу, оказавшись перед забором, за которым располагался красивый белый особняк.

Ему даже напрягаться не пришлось, чтобы уловить слежку. Прямо перед воротами дома, через дорогу, раскинулся зеленый парк, в котором, Регулус их чувствовал, находились Пожиратели. Либо же обыкновенные егеря.

Но Регулуса они однозначно не видели. Он был увешан защитными амулетами, словно рождественская ель. Его здесь не найдет никто и никогда, пока он сам этого не захочет.

Открыв высокую калитку, он вошёл внутрь. Регулус сделал лишь несколько шагов, замерев, как только распахнулась входная дверь.

На высоком крыльце дома появилась София, а вслед за ней вылетел грозный чёрный комок шерсти, из которого торчали огромные уши и львиный хвост с кисточкой на кончике.

В душе нечто сжалось, глядя на неё. София уменьшилась раза в два с последней их встречи, на изможденном лице виднеются только губы и глаза, которые лихорадочно блестят. И всё-таки, это была она. Это была София, по которой он невозможно скучал целых пять месяцев.

Он будто с одного взгляда ощутил всё то, что ей пришлось пережить. Ведь он всегда её прекрасно чувствовал. Стоило им взглядом встретиться, в нём поселилась необъяснимая тревога. Он видел, как она измучена.

От этого до боли сжималось сердце.

И, тем не менее, то, что он стоит здесь, казалось самым правильным и верным решением. Словно все дороги вели его именно сюда.

Она бежит к нему, а за её спиной развивается светлое облако, в котором искрятся блеклые лучи солнца. В глазах загорается надежда, а на губах — Регулус замечает, что они накрашены, — мелькает самая настоящая улыбка.

И этот момент, когда она влетает в его объятия, пожалуй, лучший в его жизни.

Как бы он не старался, а он не мог отпустить то, что наполняет его душу. В нём всё равно осталась любовь и влечение к ней, крошечная надежда и маленькая мечта. Всё это не позволяло ему сдаваться.

Он прижимает её к собственному сердцу, чувствуя, как она цепляется за него руками, и понимает, что это лучшее, что ему доводилось пережить.


	11. Старые и новые друзья

Северус так и не добился справедливости в вопросе решения авторства Волчьего противоядия. Сколько раз он не подходил к профессорам в Академии, сколько раз не показывал свои исследования, а никто, кажется, даже не собирался разбираться с этой проблемой. Он даже попробовал обратиться в Визенгамот, но там ему ответили, что данный вопрос не в их компетенции.

Банди ему множество раз намекал, чтобы он успокоился и оставил эту затею, и Северус окончательно убедился, что без вмешательства Волан-де-Морта здесь не обошлось.

Наверняка это было его очередным ходом — поставить его в тупик, чтобы у него и шанса не осталось поступить в Академию самостоятельно, чтобы он не мог без его помощи обойтись.

Только осознание это ничуть не приносило спокойствия. Он всё равно был невозможно зол на Белби и её подлый поступок. Северус никогда ей этого не простит. И клялся себе, что убьёт её. И если не сейчас, то при первой подвернувшейся возможности.

Конечно, он продолжал проклинать собственную глупость, из-за которой он так беспечно доверился практически незнакомому человеку, доверился Пожирателю Смерти. Что ещё он ожидал? Но чудовищная обида на неё никуда не уходила. Он чувствовал себя обманутым.

И не только в том, что она присвоила себе все разработки. Он впервые, после Мародеров, доверился человеку, впустил его в свою жизнь, он искренне переживал за Белби и её судьбу, а она взяла и беспощадно предала его.

Разумеется, он понимал, что всё это делалось с подачи Волан-де-Морта. Возможно, её и вовсе заставили силой, хотя Северус и не исключал, что Белби лишь вежливо попросили, а она с радостью согласилась. Ну, может и не с радостью. Но факт остается фактом — она предала его и, самое главное, его доверие.

И теперь Северус окончательно остался без единой возможности получить грант и обучаться в Академии. Обучаться в Академии не на условиях Волан-де-Морта.

***

За день до объявления результатов экзаменов его вызвал к себе Волан-де-Морт.

Северус заранее знал, о чём пойдёт разговор, и пытался на него настроиться.

Он знал, что в Академию он поступил, но у него нет даже сотой части той суммы, которая необходима для учёбы. Конечно, он мог показать свою гордость и отказаться от «услуги» Волан-де-Морта, и попробовать поступить позднее. Только вот чтобы накопить необходимую сумму, ему придется работать много лет. А без должного образования работать ему придётся не на самой интересной работе. Он впустую убьет несколько лет жизни.

Ещё можно было бы попробовать выбить льготу от Министерства. Они каждый год дают её двум студентам. Северус бы поступил в Академию, Министерство оплатило учёбу, но после этого Северус должен был бы отработать как минимум десять лет на благо магического сообщества Британии. Его бы засунули в какой-нибудь скучный министерский отдел, отправили бы в Мунго готовить настойки от кашля или еще хуже, отправили в Хогвартс, обучать школьников-дегенератов тонкой и прекрасной науке. Нет, Северус бы этого не вынес.

А раз уж Северусу всё равно приходится работать на Волан-де-Морта, он решил взять от этого максимум пользы.

Хотя после предательства Белби у Северуса и мелькала мысль бросить это неблагодарное дело и уехать на другой конец земного шара.

Но он вовремя себе напомнил, что в первую очередь всё это делается ради друзей. Он работает на Волан-де-Морта ради своих друзей. Ради их безопасности, ради их общего дела и их мира.

Ему уже не раз намекали, чем всё обернется для его «бывших» друзей, если он вздумает перечить, пойдёт против или выкинет ещё что-то из ряда вон выходящее.

Даже мистер Шипман пару раз вскользь упоминал, что он очень часто видит мисс Эванс — чудесную маглорожденную девушку. И хоть Северус сделал для неё защиту от печати, она не защитит от другого проклятья, которое в неё может пустить Шипман. Или любой другой Пожиратель Смерти.

Конечно, его друзья в любом случае каждый день рисковали собой на заданиях Ордена, но его отказ повлечет за собой более активную охоту на них. К тому же, Северус знал, что по каким-то неведомым причинам Волан-де-Морт не отдает приказ убивать чистокровных, которые против него. И даже смеет надеяться, что Сириус и Джеймс могут в конце концов встать на его сторону. Северус этого совершенно не понимал, однако всё равно радовался, что без острой необходимости и крайнего случая убивать их не станут.

— Здравствуй, Северус, — произнес Волан-де-Морт, как только он вошёл в его кабинет.

Он в ответ только вежливо кивнул, остановившись возле дверей.

— Проходи, Северус, не стесняйся, — с легкой усмешкой едва слышно произнес Волан-де-Морт. Он, как это часто бывало, стоял возле окна, сложив за спиной руки, в которых прокручивал палочку.

Остановившись метрах в пяти, Северус устремил на него прямой взгляд.

— Поздравляю тебя, Северус, — шелестящим голосом произнес он, — мне доложили, что ты превосходно сдал все экзамены в Академию. Преподаватели в полном восторге. Как и я, Северус, — на его губах скользнула змеиная улыбка. — Я очень рад, что в моих рядах такой редкий талант…

Северус уже успел заметить, что Волан-де-Морт очень любит поговорить. Как правило, поговорить о себе и своих достижениях. Практически в каждом его предложении звучало: «Я, я, я».

— … жаль, что ничего не вышло с грантом, — Волан-де-Морт в открытую усмехнулся, медленно приближаясь к нему. Он вдруг остановился и замолчал, склонив голову и с насмешкой на него глядя. — Жаль, что твои родители не позаботились о твоём будущем. Знаешь, обладай мой ребенок таким талантом, я бы всю жизнь откладывал каждый кнат, чтобы он смог обучиться в Академии.

У Северуса каждый раз всё внутри неприятно сворачивалось в тугой узел, стоило Волан-де-Морту упомянуть его родителей. А делал он это каждую их редкую встречу. То ли он по каким-то причинам ненавидел Эйлин, то ли презирал магла Тобиаса, но его насмешка и самодовольство всегда больно били по Северусу. Он и сам точно не мог сказать, почему именно это происходило.

— Впрочем, — Волан-де-Морт притворно вздохнул, — Эйлин всю жизнь совершала одну ошибку за другой. Надеюсь, — он вновь усмехнулся, — эту её черту ты не унаследовал. Иначе нам будет очень трудно сработаться.

Северус на это вновь никак не отреагировал.

— Но что-то мы отошли от темы, — произнес Волан-де-Морт, опасно блеснув багряными глазами. — Как я понял, Северус, у тебя нет нужной суммы для учёбы в Академии. Верно?

— Верно.

— В таком случае, я готов вновь предложить тебе свою помощь, Северус, — Волан-де-Морт остановился возле него, пристально глядя в глаза. — Уже завтра утром в списке зачисленных студентов будет стоять твоё имя. Ты будешь учиться на том факультете, на котором сам пожелаешь. К тебе будут относиться с особым вниманием и пониманием. У тебя будет полная гарантия, что ты получишь диплом с отличием к окончанию учебы. Взамен я прошу самую малость. Твою верность, Северус.

Северус только сейчас подумал, что учёба на том факультете, на котором он хочет, займет три года. Мысль, что ему придется работать на Волан-де-Морта три года, приводила в ужас.

Но Северус понимал, что вряд ли война будет длиться так долго. В настоящий момент ни одна из сторон не перевешивала, потери были, как и со стороны Пожирателей, так и со стороны Министерства. Однако это не будет длиться вечно.

И что он будет делать, если Волан-де-Морт вскоре будет побежден? Из Академии его могут отчислить, а он останется с Меткой на руке. Но с последним, как убеждал Дамблдор, проблем не возникнет. Да и Северус тешил себя надеждой, что он найдёт способ от неё избавиться.

Впрочем, даже если из Академии его отчислят, он хотя бы немного успеет в ней проучиться, а после, при первой возможности, восстановится. Главное, сейчас не терять время и пользоваться возможностью.

А ещё, Северуса неожиданно посетила мысль, в случае победы Волан-де-Морта он окажется в большом плюсе. Он не только продолжит учёбу, но и будет на стороне победителя, то есть в полной неприкосновенности. Но мысль эта повергла его в такой шок, что он её мгновенно заглушил, не давая разрастись.

— Что скажешь, Северус?

— Я согласен, — как можно увереннее ответил он.

Расщелина, что была вместо рта Волан-де-Морта, медленно растянулась в торжествующей улыбке.

— Вот что мне в тебе нравится, Северус, — прошептал он. — Умение идти на компромиссы у тебя явно не от матери.

Встав к нему практически вплотную, Волан-де-Морт выставил свою ладонь и прошипел:

— Твою руку, Северус.

Северус медлил. Он понимал, что отступать уже поздно, и всё же ему так не хотелось принимать это клеймо.

Но Волан-де-Морт истолковал его медлительность по-своему.

— Не стоит бояться, Северус. Я уверен, твои родители были бы горды тобой.

Вот уж в чём Северус действительно сомневался, и со злой насмешкой думал, что узнай об этом его родители, им обоим было бы плевать. Особенно отцу.

И сколько можно говорить про родителей?

Как только он закатал рукав рубашки на левом предплечье, Волан-де-Морт крепко сжал его запястье и приложил кончик палочки к коже. Стоило ему произнести заклинание, как руку опалила страшная боль, Северус едва сдержал ругательство, которое так и рвалось наружу, и сжал зубы, из последних сил переживая острую резь. Будто тысячи игл вонзались под кожу, вырисовывая черный след.

— Мои поздравления, Северус, — торжественно прошептал Волан-де-Морт, отпуская его руку и отступая на шаг.

Но он его как не слышал, во все глаза продолжая смотреть на чёрный череп на коже, и пытаясь отдышаться от пережившей боли.

Всё, теперь отступать некуда.

— А сейчас, Северус, у меня будет один вопрос к тебе, — вкрадчиво произнес он.

Северус, с силой сжимая собственное запястье, будто это может ослабить зудящую боль под кожей, поднял на него взгляд, удивленный сменой тона, в котором отчетливо слышалась угроза.

— Откуда ты, Северус, узнал о действии печати и способе её блокировки? — звенящим шёпотом спросил Волан-де-Морт, приковав к нему взгляд багровых взгляд.

Северус по-настоящему растерялся в первое мгновение. Он никак не ожидал подобного вопроса. И он не знал, что отвечать.

— Догадал…

— Круцио!

Острая, резкая боль пронзила каждую клеточку тела, взрывая её. Казалось, он горит заживо. Казалось, внутренности выворачиваются наружу. Его ломало изнутри и раздирало на части, принося невиданную до этого боль. Каждая кость в теле переламывалась, каждый орган будто с силой выдирала острая когтистая лапа. С него словно кожу живьём сдирали лоскутами. Хотелось умереть прямо сейчас, лишь бы больше ничего не чувствовать.

Это длилось целую вечность, но пытка прекратилась также неожиданно, как и началась.

— Я не люблю, когда мне лгут, Северус, — прошипел Волан-де-Морт.

Тяжело дыша, он с трудом поднялся. Ноги его не держали, всё тело знобило после мучительной агонии. В голове был полный хаос, хоровод мыслей летел с сумасшедшей скоростью. Он этого не ожидал, он знал, что Волан-де-Морт даже своих не щадит, но он не ожидал, что и его так скоро подвергнут пытке.

— Давай попробуем ещё раз, — с легкой насмешкой произнес Волан-де-Морт. — Откуда ты, Северус, узнал о действии печати и способе её блокировки?

Хотелось сдать младшего Блэка прямо сейчас. Северус не хотел и секунды повторений той пытки. И покрывать Блэка ради этого совершенно не хотелось. Только совесть мешала поступать так подло.

Регулус ему очень помог тем, что рассказал нужную информацию. Да и Северус знал, чем это обернется для Блэка, и подставлять его не хотелось.

— Круцио!

Его оглушил чей-то крик. Кажется, его собственный. Его собственный крик, который он безуспешно пытался сдержать. Перед глазами было всё слепяще-белое от нестерпимой боли. Его словно стая мантикор на куски раздирала. Он крепко сжимал кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в кожу, и чувствовал, как его позвоночник выворачивается наружу.

Но в этот раз пытка прекратилась почти мгновенно.

— Я также не люблю ждать, Северус, — Волан-де-Морт подошёл к нему вплотную и с презрением на него посмотрел сверху вниз.

Собирая остатки воли, Северус на дрожащих ногах вновь поднялся.

— Я услышал разговор, — тяжело выдохнул он, поднимая на него взгляд. — Разговор Регулуса Блэка и… Генри Мальсибера…

— Интересно.

Сглотнув и прикрыв глаза на мгновение, всё ещё пытаясь отойти от колотящей боли и свербящего чувства под кожей, он продолжил:

— Мальсибер говорил о том, что ему не терпится самому испытать печать на какой-нибудь грязнокровке. И на вопрос Блэка о печати, рассказал ему, что она состоит из рун… в которые было преобразовано темное зелье, — Северус говорил, пытаясь на ходу строить иллюзии в своей голове и надеясь, что Волан-де-Морт в них поверит. Но он сейчас был слишком слаб. — И дальше я уже сам догадался, что подобная печать может стоять и на матери…

— Какая. Увлекательная. История, — раздельно прошипел Волан-де-Морт, приближаясь к нему совсем близко. — И какая лживая.

Волан-де-Морт коротко взмахнул палочкой и на шее Северуса словно крепкая рука сжалась, перекрывая кислород. Он хрипло пытался втянуть себя воздух, вцепившись руками в собственную шею и стараясь сбросить невидимые путы, что всё сильнее стягивали её.

— Я знаю, — тихо и вкрадчиво прошипел Волан-де-Морт, — что мистер Мальсибер никогда, никогда не станет обсуждать рабочие вопросы там, где его могут услышать. И уж совершенно точно он не станет обсуждать с мистером Блэком то, что обсуждать ему строго запретили.

От нехватки воздуха у Северуса начинала кружиться голова. Узел на шее стягивался всё сильнее. Сердце в груди задыхалось в панике, колотясь о ребра.

— Я всегда чувствую ложь, Северус, — продолжал шипеть он. — И лишь из уважения к твоим предкам, я не убью тебя прямо сейчас.

Северус рухнул на колени, отчаянно пытаясь освободить шею от невидимых пут, царапая ногтями по коже. Перед глазами начало темнеть, и он продолжал хрипеть, ловя ртом воздух. Казалось, он доживает последние секунды.

— Я спрашиваю в последний раз, Северус, — Волан-де-Морт направил на него палочку, поднимая его на ноги. — Откуда ты узнал о действии печати?

Очередной взмах палочкой и Северус с шумом вдохнул себя воздух. Один раз, второй и третий, не в силах надышаться.

— Откуда, Северус?

— Регулус Блэк, — прохрипел он, продолжая делать один глубокий вдох за другим, — мне рассказал об этом Регулус Блэк.

Волан-де-Морт вглядывался в его глаза, слегка склонив голову к плечу.

— Вот как? — у него по губам скользнула змеиная усмешка, искривив прорезь рта. — Хорошо. Допустим, Регулус Блэк об этом знал. И почему же он решил тебе помочь? Что сподвигло юного Блэка помогать нищему полукровке с Гриффиндора?

Северус в панике соображал, что ответить. Всё его хладнокровие куда-то подевалось. Единственное, о чём он сейчас думал — лишь бы не повторилась пытка.

Но говорить правду тоже не хотелось. Чтобы не задумал младший Блэк, а это явно Волан-де-Морту лучше не знать.

Северус помнил, что Регулус видел его записи по седьмой части зелья с неправильным нумерологическим кодом и никому об этом не сказал. И помнил, что Регулус советовал ему хорошо подумать, прежде чем принимать Метку.

— Он просил меня придумать яд, — выпалил Северус, решив, что это будет его последняя попытка соврать. Если Волан-де-Морт вновь будет его пытать, он сдаст Блэка с потрохами. В конце концов, он сам полез, куда лезть наверняка не стоило. И Северус не собирался за него отдуваться.

— Яд? — лицо Волан-де-Морта приобрело невиданное Северусом злобное выражение, исказив его до неузнаваемости.

У Северуса внутри всё подорвалось и сжалось в ожидании очередной порции боли. Он инстинктивно зажмурился, но боли не последовали.

И для чего только он соврал? Но Северус был практически на сто процентов уверен, что Беллатрису отравил Регулус. А Банди даже удалось выведать, что отравил он её ядом на основе самой ядовитой змеи.

И если уж даже Рудольфус об этом догадался, то Волан-де-Морт и подавно подозревает в отравлении Блэка. Северус сильно сомневался, что сказал что-то новое для него.

— Я не знаю для чего он ему, — поспешно добавил Северус, испугавшись, что Волан-де-Морт сочтет его соучастником отравления Беллатрисы. — Он дал лишь несколько ингредиентов и…

Окончание его предложения потонуло в оглушительном взрыве. Стоящий в углу бюст волшебника разлетелся на множество осколков, подняв белую пыль.

— Конечно, — от Волан-де-Морта донеслось едва уловимое шипение. Он широким шагом ходил вдоль окон, сжимая палочку в руке, — конечно, это был он. Кто же ещё.

Волан-де-Морт вдруг начал не по-человечески шипеть, перейдя на парселтанг, что нагоняло только больше ужаса на Северуса.

Безусловно, этот день можно считать худшим в его жизни. Если он, конечно, ещё переживет его.

Волан-де-Морт резко остановился и устремил на него бешеный взгляд.

— Тебе, Северус-с, чудовищ-щно повез-зло, — прошипел он, вновь переходя на змеиный язык, — что противоядие для Беллатрис-сы уже готово.

Северус давно забыл, как дышать. Вцепившись одной рукой в стул, поскольку ноги его всё ещё не держали, он не рисковал даже шевельнуться, наблюдая за Волан-де-Мортом и не отводя от него взгляд.

— Что ж, — с явным неудовольствием произнес Волан-де-Морт, успокаиваясь, — с Блэком я разберусь отдельно. И последний вопрос. Как ты узнал способ блокировки? В Англии нет ни одного справочника с нужным рунным кодом… в открытом доступе.

— Мне помогла де Бланк, — не колеблясь, ответил Северус. Уж её покрывать он не видел никакого смысла.

Волан-де-Морт замер, поменявшись в лице.

— Де Бланк? — чуть ли не обрадовано изумился Волан-де-Морт, растягивая губы в подобии улыбки. — Какой приятный сюрприз, я думал, она совсем безнадежна.

Вот здесь Северус мог полностью с ним согласиться.

— И что она сделала?

— У неё была книга с нужным шифром. Она составила защитный код.

— Да, разумеется, книга, — Волан-де-Морт отвернулся от него, устремляя взгляд в окно, и вновь что-то зашипел на парселтанге. — Ты знаешь, где она сейчас? — спросил он, встав в пол-оборота.

— Э-э… — протянул Северус и решил уточнить: — Где книга?

— Где де Бланк? — прошипел Волан-де-Морт, сверкнув глазам.

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, — честно ответил Северус, ощущая, как он вновь проник в его разум.

Прошла уже пара минут, а может и минут десять, Северус затруднялся сказать, но Волан-де-Морт продолжал стоять к нему спиной, лишь прокручивая палочку и изредка переходя на парселтанг.

Северус не смел и голос подать, не зная, что ему делать.

— Кхм, — он тихо кашлянул, вновь сжавшись от ужаса, когда Волан-де-Морт резко на него обернулся, прожигая багровыми глазами.

— Ты ещё здесь? — с презрением бросил он и широким шагом направился к своему месту. — Свободен.

***

Следующим утром Северусу пришло письмо о его зачислении в Академию.

Вступительные экзамены в Академию он и правда сдал прекрасно. Лучше него оказался лишь один студент из Махотокоро. Только Северусу это ничуть не помогало. Ему всё равно придется учиться платно, как и всем, кто не получил грант.

Зато Белби стала знаменитостью. Ей выплатили авторское вознаграждение в тысячу галлеонов, у неё взяли интервью не только британский журнал по зельеварению, но и несколько зарубежных. Её лицо пару раз печатали в «Ежедневном пророке», и она стала первым студентом Академии, который в столь молодом возрасте получил грант за зелье подобного уровня.

Поскольку в штабе она всё ещё избегала его, Северус ждал начала занятий в Академии. Они хоть и поступили на разные факультеты, но некоторые предметы у них пересекались.

Белби ожидаемо поступила на кафедру «Яды и противоядия», Северус же не хотел ограничивать себя узкой специализацией, ему было интересно всё, поэтому он поступил на специальный курс. Учиться на нём было значительно сложнее, предметов и экзаменов практически в два раза больше, да и учёба длится на год дольше, зато он будет первоклассным специалистом сразу во всех сферах зельеварения. На этот курс поступило лишь четверо из полусотни претендентов, и экзаменаторы их предупреждали, что получить диплом не сможет и половина из них. Северус не сомневался, что у него всё получится.

Сама Британская Академия Зельеварения находится в магловском Оксфордском университете. Под Академию отведено два учебных корпуса и одно общежитие. Для маглов, соответственно, всё это выглядит так, словно помещения закрыты на реконструкцию.

В общежитии, как правило, проживают иностранцы, они составляют большую часть среди студентов. Но и многие англичане, как и студенты, так и преподаватели, тоже предпочитают жить на территории Академии. Северус и сам бы не отказался от такой возможности — под рукой находились бы и библиотека, и лаборатории, но всё это обходится в немаленькую сумму, которую он себе позволить не может.

Оксфордский университет был моложе Хогвартса не больше, чем на сто лет, поэтому Северус чувствовал себя здесь, как дома. Старинные здания с высокими каменными сводами, широкими галереями и большим двором, с просторными классами, напоминали ему Хогвартс.

Их группа была довольно неплохой, хотя Северус особо ни с кем не общался. У них было двое выпускников Махотокоро и один выпускник из Колдовстворца. Северус порадовался, что в их коллективе не будет девушек. Без них ему жилось и работалось гораздо комфортнее.

Среди всех поступившись девушек в принципе оказалось не очень много. В основном, большинство из них поступили на лечебный факультет, но парочка училась и на других курсах. Как, например, Белби. Как узнал Северус, она была единственной девушкой в своей группе.

К сожалению, в первую неделю учёбы общих занятий с её группой не стояло, и выловить Северусу её удалось лишь на третий день. Он, выучив наизусть её расписание, подкарауливал её в одном из коридоров. Вот-вот должен прозвучать звонок с окончания занятия.

И когда её группа, наконец, показалась из-за поворота, он сразу преградил ей путь.

— Белби.

— Чёрт, Снейп! Напугал, — выдохнула она.

— Есть разговор, — он грубо схватил её за локоть, притормаживая и давая группе уйти вперед.

— Что тебе? — недовольно спросила она, отводя взгляд.

— Что, мне? — насмешливо переспросил он, вскинув брови. — А ты как думаешь?! — прошипел он ей в лицо.

Белби подняла на него тяжелый взгляд, плотно сжав губы. Она не выглядела испуганной или смущенной. Ей будто было совершенно плевать, что она его обманула.

— Дуру будешь из себя строить? — зло проговорил он, сверля её взглядом. — Мне правду из тебя силой выбивать? — спросил он, так и не дождавшись ответа. — Или сама расскажешь, почему поступила, как последняя су…

Звонкая пощечина прервала его на полуслове. Но Северус, не обращая внимания на неприятное растекшееся ощущение на лице, перехватил и её вторую руку, до боли сжимая запястье.

— Только тронь меня ещё, — с ненавистью произнес он.

Но она продолжала молчать, со смесью злости и, как показалось Северусу, сожаления глядя на него.

А он вдруг подумал, что её и правда заставили. Ведь Белби не могла просто взять и обесценить весь его труд, она не могла добровольно обмануть его и присвоить все разработки себе. Возможно, она и не являлась добрым и честным человеком, но всё же их с Северусом многое связывало, и она не могла так с ним поступить. Это было слишком бесчеловечно даже для неё.

Он же и так подозревал, что здесь вмешался Волан-де-Морт, и сейчас её вид лишь подтверждал его догадки.

Отпустив одну её руку, он тихо спросил:

— Тебя заставили?

— Ты мне всё оправдание ищешь, Снейп? — со злой насмешкой спросила она. — Не надо.

Он не давал эмоциям отразиться на лице. Не пропускал обиду и глубокое разочарование в ней. Да, она была права, он действительно искал ей оправдание, потому что не хотел верить, что она с такой легкостью смогла предать его.

— Не думай, что я это так просто оставлю. Я заставлю тебя пожалеть об этом, Белби, — вкрадчиво произнес он, прожигая её взглядом чёрных глаз. — Причём тогда, когда ты меньше всего этого будешь ожидать.

Не дожидаясь её ответа, он тут же ушёл.

***

В пятницу, после первой недели учёбы Северус решил встретиться с друзьями. Он уже давно думал об этом и решил, что признается о своей работе на Волан-де-Морта. Как он и просил, Сириус об этом никому больше не рассказал. А поскольку Северус сейчас и Метку принял, друзьям необходимо знать правду.

К тому же, он по ним действительно соскучился. Если Сириус и заходил к нему изредка, то Джеймса и Ремуса он не видел с окончания школы.

Встретиться они договорились в одном из тысячи неприметных лондонских баров в магловском квартале. В пятничный вечер здесь было весьма людно, но им удалось занять угловой столик, находившийся чуть в отдалении. Как только все сделали заказ, Джеймс сразу набросил пару защитных чар. Кажется, мнительность Грюма о круглосуточной опасности передалась и ему.

Разговор не клеился, все были погружены в собственные мысли, и только Джеймс, как и всегда, старался поддерживать хоть какую-то иллюзию веселого вечера.

Сириус невидящим взглядом смотрел в одну точку, прокручивая в руке бутылку безалкогольного пива. Ремус через силу старался делать участливый вид, хотя то и дело терял нить разговора. А сам Северус без конца думал о том, как он сознается в получении Метки и старался подобрать правильные слова.

Вызывал напряжение и вид Сириуса. Если вдруг, не дай Бог, с младшим Блэком что-то случится, в этом будет виноват Северус. Он, конечно, убеждал себя, что Волан-де-Морт в любом случае бы выбил из него правду, но совесть всё равно была не на месте. Утешало одно — Регулус должен быть в Хогвартсе, и вряд ли Волан-де-Морт кинется за ним прямо в школу. К тому же, Регулус не совершил ничего принципиально ужасного, и Волан-де-Морт не станет избавляться от наследника Блэков. Может, перепадет ему парочка Круцио. Это не так и страшно. На собственной шкуре Северус понял, что пережить пытку можно.

— …был первый урок по окклюменции! — рассказывал Джеймс о своей учёбе в Мракоборческом центре. — Ненавижу эти занятия! — с запалом ругался он. — Я каждый раз прихожу в себя, развалившись прямо на полу!

— Да, не каждому подвластна эта наука, — не смог удержаться от комментария Северус. — И у вас было открытое проникновение. Некоторые могут проникнуть в мозги так, что ты и не почувствуешь.

— Знаю, — недовольно проворчал Джеймс, запуская пальцы в волосы, — мне препод то же самое сказал! И сказал, что если я не научусь хотя бы открытое проникновение защищать, не видать мне диплома мракоборца.

— Попробуй руны, — неожиданно для себя сказал Северус, сам удивившись, почему эта идея ему не пришла раньше.

— Руны?

— Да, рунные коды могут защищать что угодно и кого угодно. В том числе и сознание.

Северус и сам загорелся этой идеей. И почему он ещё в школе не подумал, что сознание Джеймса — самого слабого в окклюменции из них, можно защитить рунным кодом?

— Я сделаю тебе защиту, — уверенно произнес Северус. — Только… позднее. Сейчас загруженность сильная.

Составить такой код тоже задача не из легких. Северус не знал ни об одном современном волшебнике, который умел бы создавать нечто подобное. Как правило, все мощные защитные амулеты созданы десятки, а то и сотни лет назад, и принадлежат древним родам.

Но он надеялся, нечто подобное придумать удастся и ему.

— Класс! — Джеймс широко улыбнулся. — Спасибо, Сев!

Северус ему в ответ только кивнул, уже прикидывая в уме, какой из шифров тут можно использовать.

— Как родители, Джеймс? — спросил Ремус, прерывая тишину.

Джеймс мгновенно потух.

— Отцу лучше не становится, уже и ходит с трудом, — ответил он. — Ещё и маме нездоровится…

Все за столом понимали, что это может быть опасная драконья оспа, иначе бы целители их давно вылечили. Но озвучивать это никто не спешил, в том числе и Джеймс. Он, как и всегда, верил, что всё обойдется.

— Давайте не будем о грустном, — Джеймс вновь натянул улыбку и посмотрел на Северуса, хлопнув Ремуса по плечу. — Твоё противоядие, Сев, отлично работает! Я прав, Рем?

Последние два полнолуния Ремус проводил в одиночестве, но Северус оба раза готовил и передавал ему противоядие. И, как следовало из восхищенных отзывов Ремуса, работало оно безупречно.

— О! Это да, — у Ремуса даже взгляд загорелся. — Никаких болей, никаких мучений. Никакой мясорубки. Я всё ещё привыкнуть к этому не могу. Меня по-прежнему трясет перед самим обращением, но это скорее по привычке, — добавил он, улыбнувшись и с благодарностью посмотрев на Северуса. — Зато потом обернусь, и лежу у себя в подвале, как вполне безобидный волк.

— Вот бы всем вместе погулять, — мечтательно протянул Джеймс. — Давайте в следующее полнолуние сбежим в Запретный лес?!

— Я всегда «за», — впервые за вечер подал голос Сириус.

Когда Джеймс пустился в красочные мечты о совместном полнолунии, в котором Ремус сможет осознанно себя вести, разговор пошёл как-то веселее. Северус, неожиданно для себя, смог даже расслабиться и забыть о том, что на его левом предплечье Чёрная Метка. Знак человека, за которым охотятся все его друзья, сидящие с ним за одним столом.

Под конец вечера в разговор полноценно включился даже Сириус, который до этого лишь угрюмо на всех смотрел. Но Джеймсу и его удалось заразить хорошим настроением.

Они громко смеялись над очередной шуткой Джеймса, который рассказывал о занятиях по дуэльному мастерству, проводимых Грюмом, когда Северус понял, что сегодня признаться он не сможет.

В последнее время хороших дней у него совсем не было. И он не хотел омрачать ещё и этот. А время для признания у него ещё будет.

***

В какой-то момент, Северус и сам не заметил, в какой именно, но в компании Банди ему вдруг стало вполне комфортно. Он уже практически не раздражался на его болтовню и бесконечные прозвища, которыми он его называл. Он привык абстрагироваться, когда Банди начинал трепаться не по делу, и уже не обращал внимания на его маниакально-нездоровый вид, когда он говорил об убийствах и других несчастьях.

Зато Северус мог вволю язвить в его сторону, и Банди на это никогда агрессивно не реагировал. Ну и очевидным плюсом было их общее и любимое дело, о котором каждый мог говорить сутки напролёт.

С каким бы скептицизмом Северус к нему не относился, но когда дело касалось работы, Тед был на редкость интересным собеседником. От него он узнавал много нового, и, порой, обсуждать очередное зелье с ним было куда увлекательнее, чем с Белби.

Вот и сегодня, на предложение Теда сходить в какой-то помпезный бар в Лютном переулке, Северус согласился. Не то чтобы ему хотелось ещё и свободное время с Банди проводить, но он решил, что если тот выпьет, ещё больше развяжет свой язык, и Северус наконец сможет узнать что-то полезное о деятельности Волан-де-Морта.

Насколько знал Северус, Банди тоже носил Чёрную Метку и его, в отличие от Северуса, часто приглашали на общие собрания.

— Каждую субботу будем ходить с тобой по барам, — радостно говорил Банди, подходя к бару и открывая перед ним дверь. — А то тебя из Академии не вытащишь скоро.

Северус это проигнорировал. Вчера, когда он встречался с друзьями, он сказал Теду, что будет в Академии. Но пока было самое начало и вводные лекции, их учёбой практически не загружали.

— Идём сюда, — Тед указал на широкую барную стойку из темного лакированного дерева, стоящую посреди зала.

В баре играла приглушенная музыка и царил полумрак, в воздухе отчетливо витал одурманивающий пар, исходящих из широких чаш, стоящих на некоторых столах. Всё было выполнено в тёмно-бордовых цветах. Вдоль стен стояли глубокие кресла из бархата и деревянные столики на низких ножках. Каждое место было отделено тяжелыми шторами.

Банди, который сказал, что сегодня он угощает, заказал им сразу бутылку самого дорогого огневиски и пристальным, рентгеновским взглядом окинул помещение.

— Сегодня я планирую уйти отсюда не один, — проговорил он, растягивая губы в слащавой улыбочке, продолжая сканировать бар на наличие женщин.

— А как же твоя девушка? — усмехнулся Северус, наполнив свой стакан.

— Ах, — Банди вдруг принял раздраженный вид, какой Северус у него редко видел, — даже не напоминай о ней!

— Опять проигнорировала твоё письмо? — равнодушно спросил Северус.

— Не то что бы проигнорировала… — Тед недовольно скривил губы и посмотрел на Северуса. — Женщины такие сложные существа! Вот как с ними вообще можно о чем-то договориться? Скажи, Северус, у тебя есть подружка?

— К счастью, нет, — ответил он, делая большой глоток.

Банди секунду всматривался в его лицо, а потом натянул невыносимую приторную улыбку.

— А как же мисс Белби? — проговорил он сахарным голоском. — До меня дошли слухи, что вы встречались в школе.

— Это не так. С Белби мы разрабатывали Волчье противоядие, — резко и грубо произнес Северус, бросив на Теда злобный взгляд, — которое она присвоила себе.

Усмехнувшись, Тед покачал головой.

— Говорю же, с женщинами невозможно договориться.

Молча с ним согласившись, Северус отвернулся и тоже осмотрел бар, споткнувшись взглядом о крайний столик возле окна. За ним, в тени шторы и потому сразу незаметная, сидела одинокая девушка. В мантии нараспашку и неприлично коротком платье, закинув ногу на ногу, она, казалось, смотрела прямо на них. На ней были надеты большие солнцезащитные очки в толстой белой оправе, сквозь которые невозможно было разглядеть её глаза. Северус с неприязнью подумал для чего надо ночью, да ещё и в помещении, надевать очки. Внутри появилось неприятное чувство, что она следит за ним.

На секунду отвернувшись, посмотрев на Банди, который уже просвещал его о плюсах случайных связей и достоинствах ветреных девиц, Северус вновь глянул в сторону окна, более внимательно осмотрев девушку.

Волосы выкрашены в пепельный цвет, губы ярко-красные, а одно ухо по всему хрящу сплошь увешано маленькими круглыми серьгами. Всё в её образе было кричаще вульгарным. Абсолютно не во вкусе Северуса.

И какой вообще у него вкус? Ему нравилось, как выглядела Белби. Она всегда выглядела просто, но при этом утонченно. Да, Белби определенно была в его вкусе.

И почему он вообще об этом задумался? Какая ему разница, как выглядит какая-то девица в баре? Его это сейчас меньше всего волновать должно.

Он бросил ещё один взгляд в её сторону. А у неё вдруг дрогнули губы в легкой усмешке. Северус, заволновавшись, что она заметила его внимание, поспешил отвернуться и вновь наполнил свой стакан.

— … что скажешь, Северус? — Банди двусмысленно вскинул брови.

— Насчет чего? — переспросил он, ругая себя, что отвлекся от разговора.

— Насчет тех ведьмочек, — восторженно прошептал он, кивком головы указав в другой конец бара.

Проследив за его взглядом, Северус увидел двух девушек, которые, судя по громкому хохоту, уже явно были не трезвы, а по аморальному облику — те самые ветреные девицы, которые так привлекают Банди.

— Не интересует, — сухо произнес Северус.

— Что значит, не интересует? — притворно возмутился Банди. — Они довольно красивые. И в такой кондиции, что даже уламывать не придется.

Северус с нескрываемым отвращением посмотрел на Банди.

Случайные связи точно не для него. Северус помнил, как первое время нервничал с Белби, привыкая к ней. И испытывать такой стресс каждый раз с новой девушкой ему совершенно не хотелось. Уж лучше иметь постоянного партнера.

Хотя, на взгляд Северуса, одиночество лучше всего. Меньше поводов для переживаний. И меньше шансов остаться обманутым.

— Солнце, — Банди положил руку ему на плечо и несильно сжал, — я не хотел тебе говорить, но... тебе давно пора… развлечься. Ты только посмотри, какой ты напряженный.

— Отвали, Тед, и не трогай меня, — Северус грубо сбросил его руку с себя, невольно вспоминая, как нечто подобное ему говорил Сириус практически год назад. В тот раз на Северуса это так подействовало, что уже на следующий день он впервые в жизни переспал с Белби. И сейчас, проклиная Теда и его разговоры, проклиная воспоминания, которые непроизвольно полезли в голову, он понял, что совсем не прочь развлечься. Раньше ему это хорошо помогало снять стресс.

— Ты злой, потому что у тебя секса нет, — изрек Тед и поднялся на ноги.

Северус уже хотел ему ответить всё, что он думает о глупых стереотипах, но Банди опередил:

— Не хочешь, как хочешь. Сиди тут в одиночестве, мне больше достанется, — он вновь растекся в самодовольной улыбке, бросив взгляд на двух девиц. — Увидимся завтра в лаборатории, солнце.

Превосходно. Северус так надеялся выведать у Банди хоть какую-то информацию, а он бросил его, они прийти не успели.

Проводив его мрачным взглядом, Северус повернулся обратно к барной стойке, неожиданно замечая, что возле него кто-то есть.

— Чёрт! — не удержался он, замечая в опасной близости ту самую девушку с пепельными волосами и красными губами, которая стояла практически вплотную, облокотившись о барную стойку.

Она ему в ответ только улыбнулась и спросила, указав на соседний стул:

— Ты не против?

— Нет, — хрипло отозвался Северус и тут же прокашлялся.

Устроившись на высоком стуле, она наконец сняла свои очки. У неё были выразительные, темно-карие глаза. Совсем как у Белби. Только у девушки, в отличие от Белби, в глазах не было строгости или злости, вечного ехидства или некоторого чувства превосходства. Зато в ее глазах присутствовало бесконечное веселье и вызов. И ещё её глаза были обведены чёрным и густо накрашены тушью, что делало её образ ещё более вызывающим.

Стараясь незаметно её внимательнее осмотреть, он отметил, что она вполне симпатичная, особенно, если смыть этот боевой раскрас.

— М-м… — промычал Северус, когда молчание затянулось, и указал на бутылку огневиски, которую купил Банди. — Будешь?

— Не откажусь, — она повернулась к нему лицом на стуле, задевая его бедро своими коленями, а у Северуса в ответ всё внутри мгновенно натянулось от напряжения.

Он вдруг подумал, не является ли она проституткой. Банди ему рассказывал, что в Лютном переулке таких не мало. От этой мысли ему стало дурно. Уж так низко пасть он точно не может. Но ещё раз мельком окинув её придирчивым взглядом, он заметил, что мантия у неё явно дорогая, как и сверкающие чистотой ботинки. В каждом колечке в ухе вставлен хоть и не большой, а драгоценный камень. А на лице застыло такое самодовольное выражение лица, какое он не раз видел у Сириуса, Белби и Бланк. Определенно, ещё одна зазнавшаяся чистокровка.

— За хороший вечер, — она приподняла свой стакан, не спуская с него хитрого взгляда.

— Ага, — невнятно проговорил Северус, тут же приложившись к стакану. Чувствовал он себя максимально некомфортно.

Он бы и мог подумать, что она к нему неспроста подошла, но интуиция молчала, и он решил, что ей попросту скучно, вот она и ищет компанию.

Что ж, раз уж и он остался один, а бутылка Банди была практически полная, он не прочь разделить её с ней. К тому же, за последнее время на его долю столько испытаний выпало, что ничего не значащее общение с ветреной девицей, возможно, то, что ему сейчас нужно. Только он всё равно не знал, как себя с ней вести и что говорить. Опыт общения с девушками у него сводился к Лили и Белби. Но у этой девицы с ними не было ничего общего. И даже как начать разговор он не представлял.

Для храбрости он разом осушил остатки огневиски в стакане. Оно было приятно мягким, и даже не обжигало горло.

— Часто тут бываешь? — спросила она, склонив голову к плечу и с интересом разглядывая его лицо.

— Нет… — неуверенно ответил Северус, чувствуя себя неловко под её взглядом. — Первый раз.

— Я тоже, — улыбнулась она и кивнула в сторону Банди, который сидел к ним спиной за столиком с девицами. — Твой друг тебя бросил?

— Он мне не друг, — Северус презрительно усмехнулся и посмотрел на девушку, в последнюю секунду замечая её пристальный взгляд, который, впрочем, тут же исчез.

Разговор не особо складывался, хотя она и старалась поддерживать беседу и задавать ему вопросы. Но Северус чувствовал себя полным идиотом, и потому всё больше налегал на огневиски, опустошив бутылку уже наполовину. Зато, к этому моменту разговор уже пошёл немного легче.

Северус, сам того не ожидая, долго жаловался ей на тяжелую судьбу. Он не говорил ничего конкретного, лишь ругался на чёртову войну, которая испортила ему жизнь, и на Белби, которая его жестоко предала.

Девушка оказалась хорошим слушателем. Она его полностью поддерживала, проклинала вместе с ним войну, и называла Белби такими ругательствами, которые он до этого и не слышал.

Оказалось, встретить полную и беспрекословную поддержку очень приятно. А все её вопросы о Банди он как-то пропускал мимо ушей.

Северус сам не заметил, как пролетело пару часов. С девушкой, имя которой он так и не выяснил, было удивительно легко. Или же это бутылка огневиски так его расслабила?

Но когда она вдруг положила руку ему на бедро и повела ею вверх, он даже не был против.

— Хочешь, кое-что интересное покажу? — приблизившись к нему, прошептала она, обдавая горячим дыханием его шею, вызывая мурашки.

Да, безусловно, он хотел. Организм мгновенно вспыхнул ответной реакцией, разливаясь жаром внутри.

Она плавно спустилась со стула, горящим взглядом глядя в его глаза и, взяв за руку, потянула его за собой.

В следующий момент он обнаружил себя в мужском туалете, прижатым к стене. Она оставляла горячие поцелуи на его лице, прижимаясь к нему всё теснее. А он не знал, куда деть руки, неловко обхватив её за талию, и не рискуя сдвинуть их.

Видели бы его друзья — не поверили бы. Он и сам до конца не верил, что его сейчас зажимает в мужском туалете совершенно незнакомая девушка. Но, неожиданно для себя, он получал от этого какое-то ненормальное и до этого неизведанное удовольствие и адреналин.

Прервавшись на мгновение, она вновь взяла его за руку и завела в среднюю кабинку. Уверенной рукой усадив его на крышку унитаза, она, откинув полы мантии, перекинула одну ногу через его колени и села на него верхом.

Она была страшно худой. И вот это уже было вполне во вкусе Северуса, Белби тоже была неестественно тощей.

Положив руки на её бедра, он медленно стал сдвигать короткое платье. Северус чувствовал себя немного скованно, раньше, как правило, вся инициатива всегда исходила от Белби. Она говорила, что делать и всегда направляла его. И сейчас без подсказок он ощущал себя не в своей тарелке.

В который раз подумав, что всё это не по нему — мало того, что может получить весьма сомнительное удовольствие, так еще и есть шанс облажаться, он уже хотел прекратить эти неловкие действия, как вдруг она, запустив пальцы ему в волосы и откидывая голову, сходу прижалась к нему губами и поцеловала так глубоко, как Северус никогда не целовался. Он замычал ей в рот, то ли от неожиданности, то ли от удовольствия. Её горячий язык проталкивался всё дальше. Это было странно и непривычно. И очень приятно.

Под её напором отпадали все сомнения, рушились все его принципы.

Он крепко сжал её ягодицы, вплотную прижимая к себе и переходя руками на талию, всё выше сдвигая её платье. Но она вдруг прервала поцелуй и посмотрела в его затуманенные глаза.

Наверное, выпей Северус чуть больше, и он не смог бы молниеносно закрыть своё сознание от грубого и неумелого проникновения.

Выставив мощный блок на сознание, он резко скинул её со своих ног и выхватил палочку, сразу выпуская в неё парализующее заклинание. Но она, уже с палочкой наготове, поставила защиту.

В узкой деревянной кабинке было настолько тесно и мало пространства, что стоило встретиться двум заклинаниям, она сразу разлетелась. Тонкая дверь спала с петель, а стенки разложились в разные стороны, словно карточный домик.

Она рванула к выходу, на ходу выставляя очередной защитный барьер, но Северус успел запечатать дверь.

Выпуская в неё очередное атакующее, он приближался к ней, но она каждый раз мастерски отражала заклинания, успевая при этом в ответ насылать неизвестные ему чары.

Он видел лишь её горящий ненормальным блеском взгляд и перекошенные ярко-красные губы.

Одно заклинание ударило в ряд раковин возле стены, взорвав их. Другое — в зеркала над ними. Третье, отразившись, ударило в потолок, осыпая старую штукатурку.

Она была удивительно хороша, выпуская одно заклинание за другим, не произнося при этом ни слова. Но Северус был куда сильнее неё. И в таком маленьком пространстве ему ничего не стоило одолеть её.

Хотя это и заняло в десять раз больше времени, чем он мог предположить.

Наконец, обезоружив её, он выпустил в неё парализующее, прижавшее её к двери.

— Дерьмо, — прошептала она, с гневом глядя на Северуса, который подошёл к ней вплотную.

— Ты признаешься сама? Или мне все твои мозги наизнанку вывернуть? — зло прошипел он ей в лицо, тут же проникая в её сознание и, специально для неё, крайне чувствительно вороша все её воспоминания.

— Чёрт, нет! — она болезненно поморщилась, зажмуривая глаза. Но Северус, обхватив ладонью её челюсть, поднял на себя её лицо, заставляя смотреть в глаза. — Ладно-ладно! Я расскажу.

Он тут же прекратил, просто уставившись на неё.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Меня зовут Марти.

— Фамилия?

Выдохнув, с недовольством на него посмотрев, она ответила:

— Смит.

Северус, чувствуя ложь, тут же снова проник в её мысли, перебирая одно воспоминание за другим, даже не стараясь делать это незаметно и ощущая, как она сопротивляется.

— Не признаешься сама, после этого уже точно не сможешь вспомнить своё имя.

— Пазори! — выпалила она, отворачиваясь. — Моя фамилия Пазори.

Северусу ни о чем не говорили ни её имя, ни фамилия.

— Для чего ты следила за мной? Кто тебя послал?

— Да не следила я за тобой, — с презрением хмыкнула она.

— Не ври.

— Я следила за Банди!

— За Тедом? — удивленно переспросил Северус, который совершенно не ожидал подобного ответа.

— Да.

— Для чего?

Она секунду молчала, испепеляя его взглядом.

— Кто вы друг другу? — спросила она.

Северус и хотел ей ответить, что она не в том положении, чтобы задавать вопросы ему, но решил, что если она следила за Банди, она может что-то знать. И если он узнает, что именно ей известно, он окажется только в плюсе.

— Я учусь в Академии. Банди работает там ассистентом профессора, — не моргнув глазом, соврал он, зная, что эту же легенду Банди рассказывает своим случайным девицам.

— Ну конечно, — она скривила губы в ухмылке, закатив глаза, — можно было сразу догадаться.

— Так для чего ты за ним следила?

— Я не следила! Случайно увидела вас тут!

— И подумала, почему бы тебе не пробраться в чужие мозги? Почему самого Банди решила не испытать?

— Этот козёл отличный окклюмент, это бессмысленно.

Вот как значит. Для Северуса это стало открытием. Он скорее склонялся к варианту, что на Банди стоят хорошие защитные амулеты.

— И что ты хотела узнать?

Марти скривилась и попыталась отвернуться, но Северус, снова переместив руку на её челюсть, повернул её лицо на себя, заставляя смотреть в глаза.

— Я ищу свою сестру, — наконец сказала она с чувством полного отвращения. — И Банди может знать, где она.

— Кто твоя сестра?

Марти снова прикрыла глаза, ругаясь сквозь зубы и проклиная собственную же глупость.

— Я всё равно узнаю, Марти. Так что признавайся по-хорошему.

— Её зовут Айви. Она мракоборец, приехала сюда по просьбе вашего Министерства.

Он вглядывался в её глаза, и видел, что она говорит правду.

— Айви — мракоборец, — ошарашенно повторил за ней Северус.

— Ага, — буркнула она. — Ты что-то слышал о ней? Банди по-любому что-то рассказывал тебе… этот кретин молчать не умеет…

Марти продолжала засыпать его вопросами, но Северус их игнорировал.

Всё это было до ужаса подозрительно. Что связывает Айви и Теда? Почему она на стороне Министерства, а он на стороне Волан-де-Морта? И может ли быть такое, что кто-то из них играет роль двойного агента, так же, как и он?

У Северуса давно были подозрения насчёт Банди. У него не осталось практически никаких сомнений, что Тед вычислил его подвох в нумерологическом коде, но почему-то по-прежнему никому об этом не сообщил. Что, если Банди тоже каким-то образом работает на Дамблдора?

Или же он ведёт собственную игру. Что творится в мозгах Банди вряд ли знает даже он сам. Не исключено, что у него личный интерес во всей этой войне.

А его подружка, пробившись в Министерство, помогает ему. Северус не мог представить себе человека, находящегося в здравом уме и памяти, и который добровольно отправился бы через океан на чужую войну. Она однозначно здесь не просто так.

И сейчас ещё эта Марти. Северус вновь бросил на неё пристальный взгляд. При своей вызывающей внешности, она удивительно умело пользовалась палочкой. И использовала исключительно невербальную магию. За их десять минут сражения она ни одного заклинания вслух не произнесла. На памяти Северуса, в таком возрасте только Сириус так умел.

Но при этом ей хватило смелости со своими слабыми способностями легилимента сделать попытку пробиться в его разум. Какое же безрассудство и недальновидность.

И, тем не менее, Северус решил воспользоваться Марти по полной. И как минимум выведать у неё всё, что она знает про Теда. Банди был страшно болтлив, он говорил о себе без конца, и при этом Северус знал о нём крайне мало.

Отступив от неё на шаг, Северус достал её палочку. Как он понял, Банди ей тоже не особо нравится, поэтому произнес:

— Не хочешь ещё выпить?

На секунду в её глазах мелькнуло удивление, но она тут же усмехнулась и, забрав палочку, ответила:

— Только не здесь. Если они увидят, что мы тут натворили… — она многозначительно окинула взглядом разрушенный туалет.

Выйдя на улицу, Северус уже хотел зайти в ближайший бар, чтобы далеко не ходить, но Марти перехватила его за руку, останавливая.

— Я знаю место получше, — она хитро улыбнулась, крепче сжала его руку и трансгрессировала, не предупреждая.

— Сделаешь так ещё раз, я тебя прикончу! — гневно выпалил Северус, выхватывая палочку и осматриваясь — кто знает, куда она его перенесла, что, если прямо к Пожирателям?

— Ты со всеми девушками такой грубый?

— Нет, только с тобой, — произнес он, убирая палочку и недовольно глянув на Марти.

— Я прямо-таки чувствую свою эксклюзивность, — усмехнулась она и наколдовала большую квадратную подушку.

А Северус только сейчас смог спокойно оглянуться по сторонам. Марти перенесла их на берег Темзы. С бетонного небольшого склона, где они оказались, открывался красивый вид на Вестминстерский мост и Часовую башню Вестминстерского дворца, которую также называют Биг-Беном.

Мост, набережная и башня ярко освещались огнями, но Северуса и Марти в тени моста было совсем не видно.

Наколдовав такую же подушку, он опустился рядом с ней, пока она, в очередной раз взмахнув палочкой, на лету поймала бутылку с янтарной жидкостью.

— Что это? — с недоверием спросил Северус.

— Это скотч, — ответила она и указала на противоположный берег Темзы. — Там находится отличный магловский магазин. Правда, цены там запредельные!

Северус на неё с осуждением посмотрел и, тем не менее, наколдовал два стакана.

— Ты, значит, тоже гений зельеварения? — первая подала голос она, сделав небольшой глоток.

— Можно и так сказать, — без лишней скромности ответил он.

— Тоже получил грант? — с интересом спросила она, но с насмешкой скосив глаза на него.

В Северусе тут же злость вскипела. Он строго посмотрел на Марти и ответил:

— Нет. И вообще, я не хочу говорить про учёбу.

Марти бросила на него притворно-осуждающий взгляд и снова отпила из стакана.

— А ты откуда Банди знаешь? — спросил Северус.

— Как я уже сказала, он знает мою сестру, — равнодушно бросила она.

— Они встречаются?

— Нет, конечно, — фыркнула она, закатив глаза. — Они расстались ещё лет пять назад! Когда на последнем курсе учились. Только Банди никак успокоиться не может.

В общем-то, Северус о чем-то подобном и подозревал, учитывая, что Айви практически все письма Теда игнорирует.

— С ним тогда вообще какая-то мутная история произошла, — сказала Марти, откинувшись назад и оперевшись на локти. — Перед рождественскими каникулами Айви его бросила, он тогда… немного странным стал, как она рассказывала. Или просто потому, что одна их одногруппница увела у него Айви…

— Подожди, ничего не понял.

— Что именно?

— Одногруппница увела у него твою сестру? — чуть ли не по слогам переспросил он.

— Ну да, — кивнула она. — Айви тогда решила, что ей больше по вкусу женщины.

Северус с непониманием на неё смотрел, думая, что она не всерьез.

— Что ты так смотришь? — Марти широко усмехнулась. — Первый раз о таком слышишь? Скажи ещё, что сам никогда с парнями не пробовал!

— Разумеется, нет! — с чувством глубочайшего отвращения ответил Северус, приняв оскорбленный вид.

— Ну и зря, многое теряешь! — улыбнулась Марти, и он понял, что она всего лишь шутит.

— Не важно. И что сделал Тед? Когда… твою сестру увела их одногруппница.

— Не знаю, — она беспечно пожала плечами, вновь вызывая недовольство Северуса. — Но в рождественские каникулы он что-то натворил… Я слышала, без вести пропали несколько маглов… девушек. И говорили, что Банди в этом напрямую замешан. Что уж он там с ними делал… пытал или опыты свои ставил, я не знаю. Но его после этого исключили из школы и из страны выгнали. Даже его богатенькие родители не смогли откупиться! — добавила она, вытаращив глаза.

Северус не удивился и этому. Он давно подозревал, что Тед не просто так переехал в Англию. После учёбы в Академии он мог бы вернуться на родину, но по какой-то причине остался в Англии работать на Волан-де-Морта.

Вот и выяснилось, в чем причина.

— И почему ты думаешь, что Банди может знать, где твоя сестра? Если по твоим словам они не встречаются.

— Айви это скрывает, но я знаю, что они продолжают видеться, — с надменной улыбкой сказала она. — Раньше она к нему в Англию пару раз ездила, втайне от семьи. А сейчас и вовсе сюда переехала. По-любому к нему! — громко и с возмущением добавила она. — Может, он её своими любовными зельями опоил!

— Ты же сказала, что она сюда мракоборцем приехала, — напомнил ей Северус.

— Ну да, это она так говорит, — недовольно хмыкнула она. — На вашу дурацкую войну.

Точно, у Северуса никаких сомнений не осталось — Айви помогает Теду. Что бы он не задумал.

— А ты не пробовала её в Министерстве искать? — с ехидством спросил он. — Раз она в Мракоборческий центр приехала.

— Ты меня за дуру держишь? — оскорбилась она. — Я уже два раза пыталась туда пробиться! Но когда я пришла первый раз, при проверке моей палочки они выяснили, что я незаконно покинула Штаты, ещё и диплома волшебника не имею, следовательно, по нашим законам, колдовать не имею права…

— Ты не окончила школу? — с презрением спросил Северус, перебив её. — Тебе сколько лет вообще? — выпалил он, испугавшись, что целовал малолетку.

— Расслабь свои булки, Сев, — усмехнулась она. — Мне восемнадцать. А школу я в том году бросила.

Северус не знал, что покоробило его больше. Её жаргон, её обращение к нему — потому что кроме друзей его так никто больше не зовет. Или то, что она даже не смогла доучиться.

Как же низко он всё-таки пал. Ещё год назад он был подающим большие надежды студентом, который имел все шансы получить грант в Академии и стать известным и уважаемым в широком кругу зельеваров.

А сейчас он сидит посреди ночи на берегу Темзы в компании малообразованной незнакомой девицы и пьет магловский скотч. Он не знает, что его ждёт завтра, а на руке, он её будто физически ощущает, Черная Метка.

И когда только его жизнь успела так скатиться?

Правда, как ни странно, а уходить сейчас отсюда не хотелось. Не хотелось возвращаться одному в пустой дом, где его никто не ждет. А Марти, несмотря на свои существенные недостатки, неплохо скрашивала его одиночество.

— Можешь узнать у Банди про Айви? — спросил она, повернув голову к нему и став неожиданно серьезной.

Разумеется, Северус узнает у Банди всё, что только сможет. А ещё он узнает у Джеймса, есть ли в Мракоборческом центре человек под именем Айви. Но сделает он это из своих интересов.

— Ничего обещать не могу, но я попытаюсь.

Скорчив лицо, недовольная его важным тоном, она произнесла, явно пародируя его:

— Попытайся-попытайся.

Он невольно скользнул взглядом по её вытянутым вперед оголенным ногам. Он так и не получил, что хотел. Не получил того, на что откровенно намекала Марти, и сейчас всем организмом ощущал острое чувство неудовлетворенности.

Но ей, кажется, это вовсе не нужно было. Судя по всему, она его всего лишь использовала таким образом, чтобы залезть в мозги.

Это было весьма неприятно. А она, похоже, снова заметила, что он на неё пялится.

— Что? — с насмешкой спросила она, повернув к нему лицо.

— Ничего, — буркнул Северус, поспешно отводя взгляд.

С Марти они просидели практически до самого утра, под конец еще пройдясь далеко вдоль Темзы. Он никак не мог определиться, что думает по её поводу. Временами она выдавала какие-то заумные вещи о нумерологии, которые он сам не знал. А временами она вела себя как ребенок, например, наколдовав для целой стаи бездомных собак яркие дождевики.

Северус за ней лишь с интересом наблюдал, как если бы она была подопытным экземпляром. Возможно, она и была не в его вкусе, однако он согласился на очередную встречу с ней через пару дней.

***

— Северус, я такое узнал! — взбудоражено проговорил Банди, влетая в лабораторию и захлопывая дверь.

— Очередные склоки? — усмехнулся Северус, мельком на него глянув. — Или в магазин завезли новые мантии?

— Ты знаком с Регулусом Блэком? — не обращая на него внимания, спросил Тед, останавливаясь возле него.

Оторвавшись от своего занятия, чувствуя, как нечто неприятное, морозящееся разлилось по всему позвоночнику, Северус поднял взгляд на Теда.

— Да.

— Он мёртв.

Северус вглядывался в горящие сумасшедшим огнем глаза Теда и не мог осознать услышанное. Это казалось абсурдом.

— Наверху, — Банди кивнул на потолок, где через этаж находился кабинет Волан-де-Морта, — большой переполох. Говорят, Тёмный Лорд узнал, что Регулус Блэк отравил Беллатрису. Ты можешь себе представить?! Собственную кузину! — с нескрываемым восторгом воскликнул Банди. — Хотя, поговаривают, он ещё что-то натворил…

— Это не может быть правдой, — тихо произнес Северус, всё ещё не моргая, глядя на Банди.

Тот прервался на полуслове и растянул губы в широкой улыбке.

— Но это правда! Тёмный Лорд уже даже признал, что это он убил его!

— Ты это сам слышал? — с сомнением произнес Северус.

— Да-да, — Банди усердно закивал головой. — Он сказал, что Регулус серьезно провинился! И он поплатился за это!

Банди прервался на секунду, восторженно на него посмотрев и мечтательно вздохнул.

— Да-а, — протянул он, — Темного Лорда и так все боялись, а сейчас убедились, что он и наследника рода может убить, если тот против него пойдет.

Северус сам не понимал, почему его так шокировало это известие. Возможно, он чувствовал вину — ведь это он сдал Блэка Волан-де-Морту.

Но Северусу его также по-настоящему, по-человечески было жаль. Он не хотел, чтобы жизнь Регулуса вот так оборвалась в один момент.

— Хотя ещё вначале недели Тёмный Лорд говорил, что его Рудольфус убил, — произнес Банди, усмехнувшись.

Будто придя в себя, Северус приковал к нему суровый взгляд.

— Рудольфус? — раздельно проговорил Северус, чувствуя, как растет раздражение. –Ты знаешь об этом ещё с начала недели, а мне ничего не сказал?!

— Как-то из головы вылетело, — улыбнулся Тед.

Злость на Теда росла в геометрической прогрессии. Он ему несколько дней в уши заливал, что заказал себе мантию из индийского кашемира, но даже намёка не дал, что убили младшего Блэка. Какой же беспросветный идиот.

— Все забеспокоились, когда Регулус не вернулся в школу, — торопливо произнес Банди. — Кто-то, кажется, его даже искал… но и дома его не оказалось. Говорят, мистер и миссис Блэк в большом трауре! Но Темный Лорд сразу сказал, что он мертв, — Банди указал на своё левое предплечье, постучав по нему пальцами, — почувствовал это.

Банди также рассказал, что Рудольфус отрицает свою причастность к убийству — ещё бы, он убил наследника древнего рода, и теперь боится навлечь на себя гнев Блэков, потому-то вину и взял на себя Волан-де-Морт.

Впрочем, для Северуса было не принципиально, кто именно убил Регулуса. Он считал, что его и правда мог убить Рудольфус — он клялся это сделать, только вину взял на себя Волан-де-Морт, для него это стало попросту ещё одни рычагом, чтобы всех запугать.

Куда больше Северуса волновало, как отреагирует на это Сириус.

Сириус всегда называл своего брата идиотом, всегда с показным пренебрежением о нём отзывался. Но, тем не менее, он всегда заботился о нем. Он никогда не давал его в обиду, не позволял плохого слова о нём сказать. На первых курсах даже Джеймсу не давал его задирать, хотя тому очень хотелось.

Для Сириуса это станет большим ударом. Ещё одним ударом. И Северус больше всего боялся, что в смерти Регулуса виноват он. Ведь это Северус сдал его. Это он рассказал, что Регулус и про печать его просветил, и просил яд приготовить. Но Северус никак не ожидал, что у кого-то хватит смелости его убить.


	12. Младший брат

После происшествия с Долоховым Сириус несколько раз порывался отправиться во Францию. Он собирал вещи, смотрел карту, размышляя, где бы могла быть Бланк. Он даже попросил Доркас научить его создавать портал. Три дня он на это убил, но теперь мог создать настоящий портал из любой безделушки. Медоуз его предупредила, что создание незарегистрированного в Министерстве портала строго карается законом, но Сириуса в данный момент это совершенно не волновало — у него была возможность в любую секунду перенестись в другую страну.

И уже на следующий день он создал портал и оказался в Париже. Он стоял посреди площади Шарля де Голля, где от Триумфальной арки во все стороны расходились улицы, и не знал, куда идти в первую очередь.

Сириус понимал бессмысленность этого занятия. Понимал, что Джеймс прав — у него может уйти на её поиски не один месяц. А он сейчас нужен в Англии. Но сидеть на месте было выше его сил.

Он два раза бесцельно бродил по парижским улицам и каждый раз ни с чем возвращался в Англию.

Каждую свободную минуту он стал проводить в поместье в Блэкпуле, сидя в библиотеке и обложившись книгами. Он пытался найти всевозможные чары, заклинания и ритуалы по поиску человека. Но единственным действенным способом являлся ритуал на крови.

Сириус злился на свою беспомощность, он приходил в отчаяние от невозможности встретиться с ней. Его голову не покидали сомнения и тяжелые мысли.

Поэтому встреча с друзьями стала тем, что ему было так необходимо. Хотя бы на пару часов, а он смог отвлечься.

После встречи, когда Джеймс и Ремус ушли, Северус рассказал, что ему лично у Волан-де-Морта удалось узнать, что тот не знает где Бланк. Конечно же, Сириуса утешало, что Пожиратели до неё не добрались, но где она может быть, где её искать, вернется ли она, Сириус не представлял. Ведь она могла быть, где угодно. Она давно могла встретиться со своим французом, и укатить с ним на противоположный конец земли, она же мечтала побывать в Австралии. И вряд ли Пожиратели кинутся её искать прямо туда.

Какая-то крошечная часть его разума желала, чтобы всё так и было, чтобы она уехала далеко отсюда, была в безопасности, и счастлива, пусть и не с ним. Но сердце с таким раскладом мириться не собиралось. Оно требовало отыскать её и никогда больше с ней не расставаться. И пусть хоть весь мир в агонии сгорит.

***

После очередного дежурства Сириус вновь вернулся в своё поместье.

Как и всегда дом встретил гробовой тишиной и черными окнами.

Сириус поражался, как Бланк умудрилась за какой-то десяток дней зимой привнести в это мрачное место столько жизни и наполнить его приятными моментами. Даже когда здесь жил любимый дядюшка, он не ощущал это место домом.

Но когда она тут появилась, казалось, в дом вдохнули новую жизнь. В каждой комнате, где бы они не находились, всегда ярко горел огонь в камине. Она всегда стаскивала кучу свечей, неизвестно где их доставая, и зажигала их. У Сириуса временами появлялось ощущение, что дом гореть начинает, но — нет, они всего лишь были полностью окружены огнем. Он раньше и не знал, что ему нравится, когда всё вокруг полыхает.

И сейчас, после её ухода, дом лишь больше тоски навевал, напоминая ему склеп, своим пустым прогоревшим камином и затушенными свечами с черным фитилем.

Упав на диван, его взгляд остановился на гитаре, которая лежала на пушистом ковре. Он не помнил, чтобы доставал её. С подозрением оглянувшись назад, где посреди гостиной стоял всё ещё не распакованный школьный чемодан, Сириус, не заметив ничего странного, с безразличием откинулся обратно на спинку дивана.

Наверняка он доставал гитару в тот раз, когда перепил.

Секунду поколебавшись, он протянул руку и взял гитару. Устроив её на коленях, он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь подобрать мотив, который уже въелся в подкорку мозга.

Почему она ушла?

Сколько бы времени не прошло, он не перестанет задавать себе этот вопрос. И даже если она вернется, он её никогда, никогда не простит.

Он понимал, что тут и его вина есть. Он должен был пойти с ней, или вовсе её никуда не отпускать.

Но уйти было её решением. Она поставила его перед фактом, когда он меньше всего этого ожидал. Она просто ушла. Без объяснений, без сожалений, не позвав его с собой. Она не дала ему возможности всё обдумать. Не дала возможности смириться с этим, или придумать другое решение.

Она приняла это решение, ничего не обсудив с ним, будто его слово ничего не значит, будто его это никак не касается.

И Сириус ей это не простит.

Уронив гитару на пол, он рухнул на диван, сразу замечая перед своим носом длинный светлый волос на диванной подушке.

В нём мгновенно раздражение поднялось. Волосы с неё зимой сыпались, как с линялой собаки. А для неё это было очередным поводом поругаться на зверские английские морозы, которые испортили её роскошную гриву.

Он резко сел и достал палочку, чтобы уничтожить волос, как вдруг его голову посетила идея получше. У него дыхание перехватило от озарения. Все проблемы вдруг отошли на второй план, оставив в сознании исключительно образ Бланк. И как же он раньше до этого не додумался?

_«Чёртов псих»_

Сириус отчетливо слышал в своей голове насмешливый, и в тоже время восторженный голос Бланк, которая опять назвала бы его психом, если бы узнала, что он собирается сделать. Но он уже так загорелся этой идеей, что не мог больше ждать ни секунды.

Аккуратно положив волос в наколдованную колбочку, он торопливо накинул на себя куртку и, выйдя за периметр поместья, трансгрессировал к штабу.

Его всего потряхивало от предвкушения. У него пальцы дрожать начинали, когда он представлял, что уже совсем скоро он сможет к ней прикоснуться.

Бесшумно открыв входную дверь, он прислушался. Кацман должен быть на дежурстве, но Сириус не знал, когда его сменит Пазори на посту. Он мог вернуться в любую минуту, поэтому медлить нельзя.

Подойдя к кабинету, он достал палочку и прошептал заклинание-пароль — Сириус его давно выучил, живя с Кацманом.

Он быстро нашёл Оборотное зелье. Практически целый котёл стоял в самом углу. Стараясь унять дрожь в руках, он отлил из котла зелье в большую колбу и запечатал её. Наложив на нее неразбивающиеся и защитные чары — как если бы это было самое ценное, что у него есть, он убрал колбу во внутренний карман.

Впервые за долгое время его охватило приятное чувство волнения. В душе вдруг огонь стал разрастаться. Ему дышать трудно становилось от осознания, что сейчас, уже совсем скоро он сможет увидеть её.

— Блэк.

Тихий голос Кацмана раздался из кресла в гостиной, пока Сириус запирал кабинет. И почему этот гад сидит в темноте?

— Чёрт, — зло прошептал Сириус, поворачиваясь в его сторону.

Поднявшись на ноги, Кацман зажег свет и подошел к нему, оценивающе окинув его взгляд — словно он преступление совершил.

— Я тороплюсь, — бросил ему Сириус и уже отвернулся, чтобы уйти — ему сейчас совершенно некогда придумывать отмазки и врать, но Кацман запечатал дверь в гостиную, не давая ему выйти.

— Что ты взял? — строго спросил он.

— Да ничего я не взял! — недовольно произнес Сириус и глянул на балкон. Он сейчас был в таком взбудораженном состоянии, что запросто выпрыгнул бы с него.

Но Кацман, проследив за его взглядом, запечатал дверь и на балкон.

— Ты знаешь, что зелья просто так брать нельзя, — учительским тоном сказал Кацман, а Сириус на это только глаза закатил. — Не хочешь отвечать, будем вместе ждать профессора Дамблдора.

— Оборотное я взял! — выпалил Сириус, метнув на него гневный взгляд. — Совсем немного, на один раз! Никто даже не заметит, что убыло!

— Оборотное? — брови Кацмана удивленно поползли вверх. — Ты знаешь, что это зелье под запретом? У нас его каждая унция под счёт. Готовить его — тяжкий труд…

— Готовит его мой друг, — разозлился Сириус, — думаю, он будет не против, что я взял.

— Твой друг? — Кацман вдруг усмехнулся. — Разве человек, который готовит нам зелья, твой друг?

И кто Сириуса за язык тянул? Ведь они все по-прежнему делают вид, что с Северусом они не общаются.

Но откуда Кацман знает, что зелья готовит Северус? И откуда знает об их взаимоотношениях? Наверняка Дамблдор просветил. Директор почему-то был удивительно благосклонен к этому человеку, а вот у Сириуса он всё ещё не вызывал особого доверия.

— Да не друг он мне, — проговорил Сириус, — сказал так, чтобы ты отвалил.

Кацман на него со снисхождением смотрел, вызывая только больше раздражения.

Указав рукой на кабинет, он произнес:

— Иди и положи обратно, что взял.

— Нет.

Сириус достал палочку, не собираясь так просто сдаваться. Он уже видел перед собой Бланк, он ощущал её в своих руках, и Кацман ему не помешает.

Они стояли, прожигая друг друга взглядом, и никто не желал уступать.

— Для чего тебе Оборотное? — наконец спросил Кацман.

— Мне для… это личное, — нехотя ответил Сириус.

Конечно, проще было бы признаться. Кацман, скорее всего, даже позволил бы ему уйти. Но он и так его неконтролируемым психопатом считает, и в очередной раз подтверждать это Сириус не хотел.

— Если ты что-то задумал, Блэк…

— Да ничего я не задумал! — не выдержал Сириус. — Чёрт… — признаваться в подобном ему совсем не хотелось, но Кацман не оставлял ему выбора.

Сириус его, разумеется, понимал. Кацман всегда предполагает всевозможные варианты. Очевидно, и сейчас решил, что Сириус может ворваться в Министерство под обликом Волан-де-Морта. Или ещё какую-нибудь несусветную чушь.

— Не хочешь говорить мне, скажешь профессору Дамблдору, — произнес Кацман и уже взмахнул палочкой, чтобы вызвать патронус.

— Стой! — выкрикнул он. Уж сознаваться Дамблдору в таком он точно не станет. — Ладно… Я нашёл волос Бланк и… ну, ты понял.

Кацман долго молчал, а Сириус по его взгляду и понять ничего не мог.

— Боже мой, — тихо произнес Кацман, растягивая слова, — ты не здоров, Блэк.

Сириус тяжело выдохнул в ответ, не спуская с него свирепого взгляда.

— Открой дверь, — с угрозой в голосе произнес он. Терпение подходило к концу, он уже готов был напасть на Кацмана, чтобы тот не мешался.

Внутри него всё свербило, требуя немедленно увидеть Бланк, и Кацман вызывал чудовищную злость. Он только зря теряет здесь время.

Покачав головой в осуждении, Кацман с едва уловимой насмешкой произнес:

— Ты в курсе, что у волос есть срок годности?

— В курсе, — прошипел Сириус, припоминая, что Северус нечто подобное ему рассказывал ещё прошлым летом перед лагерем. Только этот срок он напрочь не помнит. Но ему это и неважно, его голову сейчас одна мысль занимала. Да и вряд ли случится что-то серьезное, если волос вдруг окажется слишком старым.

— И ещё… — с осторожностью сказал Кацман, подбирая слова. — Если вдруг твоя подружка… мертва, то и выпивший зелье тоже…

— Она жива! — прокричал Сириус, перебивая его, чувствуя, как сердце сжалось, и тут же сбилось с ритма. — Она жива, — тихо повторил он.

Он даже думать не хотел о том, что её больше нет. Даже мысли такой не допускал.

Что ж, если Кацман прав, то сейчас он в этом сможет убедиться.

— Открой дверь, — снова повторил Сириус.

Секунду помедлив, Кацман поднял палочку и прошептал заклинание, выпуская его.

Уже в следующую минуту он стоял возле борделя на Лютном переулке. У входа курили две женщины, которые тут же заинтересованно на него оглянулись. Одна из них — грузная, с мрачным взглядом и черными кудрявыми волосами явно не подходила. А вот её «коллега», совсем юная и со смазливым личиком, обрамленным короткими светлыми волосами, была вполне ничего.

— Нужна помощь, красавчик? — спросила блондинка, призывно окинув его взглядом и улыбнувшись.

— Сколько?

— Для тебя, красавчик, пять галлеонов за всю ночь, — ответила она, затушив сигарету, и, медленно покачивая бедрами, обтянутыми короткой красной кожаной юбкой, двинулась к нему.

Вся ночь Сириусу не нужна. Ему хватит одного часа.

Он ей кивнул и позвал за собой.

— Идём.

По узкой лестнице они поднялись на второй этаж здания и зашли в довольно просторную комнату. Аляпистость и безвкусица поражали. Огромная кровать с массивными фигурными столбиками и с накинутым на неё красным шелковым покрывалом с золотой бахромой. Огромные люстры, покрашенные позолотой, и продавленные кресла с высокими спинками на тонких ножках. Антураж представлял собой фальшиво и дешево выполненный закос под ампир.

Впрочем, Сириусу на интерьер было совершенно плевать. Закрыв дверь, он наложил всевозможные чары, чтобы никто не вздумал ему мешать.

— Ты должна кое-что выпить, — сказал Сириус, не глядя на неё и бережно доставая колбы с зельем и с волосом.

— Что это? — с опаской спросила она, наблюдая, как Сириус, склонившись над небольшим столиком, опускает волос в зелье.

Сириус, затаив дыхание и с легким чувством недовольства, смотрел, как Оборотное зелье приобретает насыщенный изумрудно-зелёный оттенок с яркими золотыми вкраплениями.

— Это Оборотное зелье, — сказал Сириус, выпрямившись и протягивая ей колбу.

Она перевела взгляд, полный сомнения, с колбы на Сириуса и обратно. Идею она восприняла без энтузиазма.

— Давай, пей, — поторопил Сириус.

— Это будет стоить в два раза больше, — сказала она, не спуская с него напряженного взгляда.

— Да хоть в десять! — не вытерпел Сириус. — Пей.

Протянув руку, она взяла колбу и принюхалась. Сириус с трудом держал себя в руках, чтобы силой не залить ей в глотку зелье. Но она, последний раз бросив опасливый взгляд на него, в два больших глотка осушила колбу.

Сириус с замиранием сердца наблюдал, как её кожа пузырится, как светлые волосы приобретают более мягкий оттенок и опускаются до талии, как вытягиваются ноги, как меняется форма лица, пока в один момент перед ним не предстала Бланк.

Кажется, прошло уже несколько долгих минут, а они так и стояли в тишине, Сириус никак не мог на неё насмотреться. Так и стоял, не моргая и приоткрыв рот, глядя на человека, которого не видел несколько долгих мучительных месяцев, который разбил его бедное сердце, и которого больше всего он боялся потерять.

— Что… что мне делать? — спросила она, абсолютно с нетипичной для Бланк неуверенностью на лице.

— Молчи.

Он медленно сделал два шага, что их разделяли, и протянул руки, едва касаясь её кожи, и сам у себя вызывая дрожь от прикосновений.

Он не спеша сдвинул прядь волос, заправив её за ухо, провёл кончиками пальцев по её скуле и щеке, остановившись на губе, на которой выделялся едва заметный тонкий белый шрам. Слегка приподняв лицо за подбородок, он опустил взгляд на беззащитную шею и ещё ниже, на обнаженные узкие плечи и хрупкие ключицы.

Другой рукой он притянул ее к себе, обхватив за непривычно тонкие ребра. Она всегда была изящной, но сейчас ему показалось, что она вдруг стала значительно тоньше. Или он уже забыл, как она выглядела?

— Ты не дышишь, — тихо и испуганно произнесла она.

— Молчи, — снова повторил Сириус, взметнув на неё взгляд. Когда она открывала рот, она начинала рушить эту хрустальную иллюзию, что перед ним настоящая Бланк.

Он обхватил ладонями её лицо, глядя в глаза, в которых раньше всегда тысячи созвездий переливались, в которых огонь полыхал и сверкали молнии.

Это была она. Те же удивительные каре-зеленые глаза с миллиардом желтых прожилок, мягкие губы и россыпь родинок на скулах. Длинные волосы, спускающиеся плавными волнами, и грациозные руки с красивыми пальцами и узкими запястьями. Длинная шея и выделяющиеся ключицы, на которых он так любил оставлять засосы. Круглые бёдра и стройные ноги с острыми коленями.

Только вот… Чего-то не хватало. Чего-то неосязаемого, неуловимого. Но такого важного.

— Софи… — вырвалось у него против воли.

Он закрыл глаза и склонился к ней, прижимаясь к губам.

Не то, это всё было не то. Но он продолжал оставлять поцелуи на её губах, пока она не начала отвечать ему. Сириус тут же прервался, слегка отстраняясь.

— Не надо, — вполголоса сказал он.

Ещё раз обежав её лицо взглядом, Сириус её просто прижал к себе. Обхватив руками за спину и голову, прижимал к себе, закрыв глаза и пытаясь представить, что это и правда она.

А она неловко обнимала его в ответ, пока вдруг не переместила свои руки на ремень на его джинсах и провела ладонью по его ширинке.

Желание в нём вспыхнуло мгновенно, словно по щелчку пальцев.

Удивительно, но когда он подумал об Оборотном зелье, а ему секс даже в голову не пришел. Его первым желанием было просто увидеть её, хотя бы ещё разок взглянуть на неё.

И сейчас он понимал, что безумно хочет большего.

Он уже и не помнит, когда последний раз у него был секс. За несколько часов до того, как его бросить, Бланк отработала его по полной программе — наверняка знала, что это последний раз. В нём вновь шевельнулось раздражение вперемешку с чудовищной ревностью — кто знает, чем она там занимается со своим французом, пока он ей свою верность хранит.

Не то чтобы верность он хранит, потому что это правильно, поначалу у него и вовсе никакого желания не возникало, своим уходом Бланк убила всё живое в нём. Но позднее, когда организм стал требовать разрядки, он даже посмотреть ни в чью сторону не мог. Все они казались неподходящими, и вызывали только отвращение, стоило ему подумать о близости. И когда он успел стать таким привередливым?

Правда, спать с проституткой, пусть даже она находится под обликом Бланк, тоже не было особого желания. Но всё же он не мог отказать себе в маленьком удовольствии.

Слегка надавив на её плечи, он поставил её на колени, попутно позволяя ей приспустить его джинсы вместе с бельем.

***

Собрания Ордена ещё никогда не длились так долго. Сириус без конца поглядывал на часы, нервно постукивая ботинком по полу. Он вполуха слушал Дамблдора, а мыслями находился в собственном поместье. Там ещё наверняка целая куча волос Бланк.

Директор не рассказывал ничего интересного. Как и всегда, говорил о важности их дела, о ближайших планах на будущее и о том, что он держит всё под контролем.

А от них требуется малое — исполнять его приказы. Сириус пока что плохо улавливал его тактику. Конечно, они появлялись на каждый разбой Пожирателей. Они значительно усложнили жизнь Волан-де-Морту и его людям, и даже нападений стало как будто меньше. Только существенно они никак не продвинулись.

Но несколько раз он слышал, как Дамблдор обсуждал какие-то дела с Кацманом, и знал, что основная задача лежит на людях, которые работают в Министерстве. Они не дают Пожирателям захватить власть изнутри. Что было куда важнее внешнего сопротивления.

Но сейчас Сириуса это мало волновало. Поэтому, когда Дамблдор объявил об окончании собрания, он первый подорвался со своего места. Но не успел он и пару шагов сделать, его остановили.

— Сириус, вы можете задержаться? — спросил Дамблдор, то ли со строгостью, то ли с сочувствием глядя на него.

Бросив злобный взгляд на Кацмана — очевидно, этот гад растрепал про Оборотное, Сириус посмотрел на Дамблдора и кивнул ему.

Дамблдор завёл его в кабинет и прикрыл дверь, сразу отрезая шум голосов. У Сириуса не было никаких сомнений, что его сейчас будут отчитывать за неразумную трату зелий. Он уже даже подумал, что больше не будет брать из штаба, а попросит Северуса сварить для него отдельно — Сириус готов заплатить за это любые деньги, как директор произнес:

— Присядьте, пожалуйста.

Сириус опустился на единственный стул, Дамблдор же остановился возле окна, скрепив перед собой руки в замок.

— Сириус… — печально вздохнув, начал директор, — у меня не очень хорошие вести.

Вряд ли так начинают разговор, когда хотят отругать. А у Сириуса мгновенно тревога на сердце поселилась.

— Первого сентября ваш брат… Регулус не вернулся в школу.

Какое-то липкое, неприятное чувство заполнило всю душу. Будто паук своими тонкими лапками плёл паутину из тревоги и страха вокруг него. Ему показалось, что в комнате даже темнее стало. В горле ком встал, мешающий вздохнуть, а по коже пробежал холодок.

— … мы его искали… я навещал ваших родителей… Ваша мать в большом трауре…

До Сириуса через слово доносится голос Дамблдора. Он невидящим взглядом смотрит сквозь директора, всем богам молясь, лишь бы он не сказал то, что Сириус так боится услышать.

— И вчера мне стало достоверно известно, — Дамблдор запнулся на секунду, — что вашего брата убил Волан-де-Морт…

Горло с такой силой сдавливает, что глядишь задохнется. Веки тяжелеют, а глаза жжёт. Сердце будто свинцом налилось. Этого не может быть.

Кто угодно. Кто угодно, только не он.

— Это… невозможно…

Он со стороны слышит свой жалобный шепот и не узнает его.

— Мне жаль, Сириус…

И снова обрывки фраз. А у него только картинки перед глазами мелькают их последней встречи, когда Регулус говорит, что ему нужно готовиться к школе. Мог ли Сириус подумать, что это их последняя встреча? Нет, никогда.

— …Регулус пошёл против Волан-де-Морта…

Идиот, какой же он идиот. Глупый, самонадеянный мальчишка. Всегда таким был. Упрямым и самоуверенным, привыкшим всё в одиночку делать.

Ещё тогда, сидя возле озера с ним, Сириус явно почувствовал, что Регулус больше не хочет служить Волан-де-Морту, что всё это ему противно. Но ему удалось убедить себя, что это лишь то, во что ему хочется верить, а Регулус вряд ли изменил своим принципам.

Только вот интуиция его в тот раз не подвела. Регулус и правда передумал. И, очевидно, что-то задумал. Но на что он рассчитывал, когда решил идти один против Волан-де-Морта? И почему не сказал ему, Сириусу? Ведь он говорил, что всегда будет на его стороне.

— … к сожалению, панихида уже прошла… вчера утром… на вашем фамильном кладбище в Блэкпуле…

Оказывается, Дамблдор продолжает что-то говорить, но Сириус сейчас и на секунду в себя прийти не может. В груди всё жмет тисками, а глаза застилает пелена, обжигая их.

Как же так получилось?

Как так получилось, что его младший брат, его Регулус, умер от руки Волан-де-Морта? Ведь он лучше других должен был быть защищен от этой участи. Он же Блэк, он же наследник древнего рода.

Сириус ждал удара с любой другой стороны. Он боялся, что Регулуса с Меткой поймают мракоборцы, но никак не убьют свои. Их мать всегда кичилась своей дружбой с Волан-де-Мортом. И чем же ей это помогло?

— Сириус, вы меня слышите? — Дамблдор прикоснулся к его плечу, привлекая внимание.

Он поднимает отстраненный взгляд на директора, с трудом различая его сквозь пелену на глазах.

— На площади Гриммо вам, конечно, опасно появляться, — сказал директор, — но… если бы вы хотели навестить родителей, выразить соболезнование, я мог бы поспособствовать.

— Нет, — грубо прервал его Сириус, поднимаясь на ноги.

На площади Гриммо ему делать нечего. На мать ему совершенно плевать. В смерти Регулуса есть и её вина. Это она всегда его подталкивала к тому, чтобы он присоединился к Волан-де-Морту, она вдалбливала ему все эти бредни по сохранение чистоты крови.

И видеть её Сириусу меньше всего хотелось. Но он не знал, куда ещё ему можно податься.

Он не хотел оставаться здесь, где ещё было много народу, он не хотел никого видеть и не хотел слушать утешительных слов. Он не хотел идти на площадь Гриммо или возвращаться в своё поместье, удушающее своей пустотой.

Сириус сбежал по ступенькам подъезда и выскочил на улицу, где в очередной раз поливал дождь, и не знал, не знал, куда ему пойти. Где в этом мире будет хоть одно место, в котором он сможет хоть на мгновение почувствовать покой.

Может быть, только там, где остался его несносный младший брат. Где-то в прошлом, в далеком детстве, когда ещё не было Гриффиндора и Слизерина, когда не было у каждого своей жизни, и дни напролёт они проводили вдвоем.

_— Давай запрем Мору в кладовке? — в очередной раз предлагает восьмилетний Сириус._

_— Ты что? — испуганно шепчет Регулус. — Она же домовой эльф! С ними нельзя так…_

Регулус всегда был слишком добр. Не по-блэковски добр к другим — к убогим, как выражалась их мать. Она прислугу никогда не уважала, а Регулус к ним всегда относился с теплотой.

_— Рег! — Сириус прокрадывается в его спальню ночью. — Я нашёл у дяди Игнатиуса новую метлу! Хочешь, научу тебя летать?_

_— Ты сам сидел на метле лишь однажды! — отвечает Регулус, но у самого уже глаза горят от восторга и предвкушения._

Регулус говорил, что именно после этого он влюбился в полеты.

Он превосходно летал. А вот Сириус к этому спорту был всегда равнодушен. И втайне от всех на школьных матчах всегда болел за Регулуса. Не за слизеринцев, а именно за Регулуса. И каждой его победе радовался, как своей.

_— Мистер Сириус, вам нужно поучиться у брата терпению, — мягко произнес Мистер Форель, их учитель по дуэльному мастерству. — Вы действуете слишком резко и порывисто. Посмотрите на мистера Регулуса, он продумывает десять шагов наперед. Он действует плавно и осторожно…_

Их с Регулусом с малых лет обучали чарам и дуэлям. И хоть у Сириуса успехов в детстве было больше, похвалы всегда заслуживал только Регулус. Потому что он всегда действовал по правилам и рекомендациям мистера Сирио Фореля — одного из лучших дуэлянтов своего времени.

Но действовал по правилам он только тогда, когда учитель за ними наблюдал. Стоило ему зазеваться, и Регулус всегда переходил в наступление, забыв об осторожности и охваченный азартом. Так же, как и Сириус всегда.

_— Рег, давай Белле слабительного зелья в стакан подольем? — усмехается Сириус, когда они пришли на приём в честь двадцатилетия кузины._

_Регулус выглядит испуганным — месть Беллатрисы может оказаться слишком страшна, но в тоже время восторженным — он её тоже терпеть не может, хоть и скрывает это._

_— Ты её отвлекай, — говорит Сириус, доставая маленький флакон, который он предусмотрительно откапал на домашнем складе, — а я ей в стакан подолью..._

_— Нет, — прерывает Регулус. Сириус уже хотел разозлиться, что тот не хочет над кузиной развлечься, но брат добавил: — Лучше ты отвлекай. А я подолью зелье, — сказал он, забирая флакон из его рук._

Одиннадцатилетний Сириус еще несколько недель находился в неописуемом восторге, когда вспоминал, как ненавистная кузина с выпученными глазами улетела в уборную, расталкивая гостей.

Когда они с Регулусом работали в паре, успех любого мероприятия всегда был гарантирован. Даже если мероприятие заключалось в том, чтобы испортить Белле праздник.

Да, у них с Регулусом множество счастливых воспоминаний. Начинания с небольших проделок и развлечений, заканчивая совместными исследованиями. Они всегда были очень любознательными, и детьми изучали всё: от принципа работы папиных темных артефактов, до вопросов, почему Белла целуется в кладовке с Рабастаном, когда она помолвлена с Рудольфусом. Но мать часто портила им все развлечения.

Она всегда хваталась за сердце, стоило ей увидеть в их руках темную вещь, и кричала на домовиков, которые за ними не уследили, или на Ориона, который не убрал опасный артефакт под замок.

Перепадало и им самим, когда мамаша ругалась, чтобы они не вздумали вмешиваться в личную жизнь сестёр.

Сириус уже и забыл, что детство его, несмотря на многочисленные ограничения, нравоучения и лишения, было весьма неплохим. И являлось оно таковым только благодаря Регулусу. Иначе бы он в этом доме не выжил.

Но всё закончилось слишком рано.

И в этом его, Сириуса, вина. Он не должен был забывать о нём. Несмотря ни на что, несмотря на их родителей, несмотря на Гриффиндор и Слизерин, несмотря на разные принципы и убеждения, он всё равно должен был оставаться его братом и другом.

Как он мог бросить его в этом змеином логове совсем одного?

Но Регулус сам не шел на контакт. Практически сразу после того, как он попал на Гриффиндор, брат сильно изменился. Конечно, вполне очевидно, что за тот год родители капитально промыли ему мозги. Но Сириус, Сириус не должен был опускать руки.

Но он сдался, забыл о нём, и момент этот безвозвратно упущен. После этого они стали отдаляться друг от друга, после этого стало расти недопонимание и холодность.

И всё же, сколько бы размолвок между ними не было, в том числе и из-за Бланк, а он никого не любил так, как его, своего несносного брата.

Сириус сам не заметил, как оказался на склоне, неподалеку от поместья.

Старинное кладбище Блэков, где много веков хоронили представителей их фамилии, уходило вниз до самого моря. Сейчас, в ночи и сквозь редкие старые ели, виднелись лишь очертания памятников, стоящих неровными рядами.

Он сразу увидел новое возвышение. Точнее сказать, статую, по которой стекали крупные капли дождя, отражая слабые лунные отблески. Довольно высокая статуя, с застывшей скорбью на лице, была высечена из камня в виде ангела, которая сложила руки на груди и устремляла взгляд в небо, опустив крылья за спиной.

Судя по нетронутой земле, гроба не было. Да, кажется, Дамблдор говорил что-то о том, что от тела практически ничего не осталось.

И только надпись на платформе:«РегулусАрктурусБлэк», даты рождения и смерти и семейный девиз, как в насмешку. И венок из ещё свежих цветов.

У Сириуса вновь сдавило горло, вырывая из него тяжелый вздох. В грудной клетке становилось невыносимо тесно.

— Мерлин, Рег, почему…

Всё это кажется дурным сном. Это не может быть правдой.

Кто угодно. Кто угодно, только не его младший брат.

Сириус мгновенно обернулся псом, лишь бы не дать волю горячим слезам, которые всё ещё стояли в глазах. И, задрав голову кверху, протяжно завыл.


	13. Мистер и миссис Поттер

Джеймс проснулся еще в четыре утра, и больше не смог сомкнуть глаз. Сегодня очень важный день в его жизни. День, который он давно ждал. Но волнения, тем не менее, совершенно не было. Только приятное чувство предвкушения.

Он всегда был уверен в своих решениях, никогда не сомневался. И это его решение, казалось, было самым верным из всех. Разве могло быть по-другому?

Но сон, почему-то, всё равно не шёл.

В другом конце комнаты беспокойным сном спал Сириус, то и дело ворочаясь в постели и хмуря брови. Джеймс поначалу хотел его разбудить, чтобы не в одиночестве от скуки маяться, но потом сжалился — Сириус и так постоянно мучается бессонницами, пусть хоть сейчас поспит. А Джеймс невольно вспомнил события недельной давности.

В прошлые выходные, когда стало известно о смерти Регулуса, Дамблдор быстро ввёл Джеймса в курс дела, и сказал, что за Сириусом необходимо присмотреть. Только вот друг так моментально исчез, что Джеймсу не сразу удалось его отыскать. К счастью, помочь ему вызвалась Пазори.

Они с ней отправились в Блэкпул, где Айви, окинув улицы профессиональным взглядом, сказала, что тут слишком много Пожирателей. Джеймс этому лишь неприятно поразился — и что Пожиратели забыли в Блэкпуле?

Сириуса они нашли в джазовом баре, куда в первую очередь и направилась Айви. Тот уже был вдрызг пьян – когда только успел? Джеймс с ужасом представлял, что могло бы случиться, выйди Сириус в таком состоянии на улицу, где дежурят Пожиратели Смерти.

Они бы лишились и второго Блэка.

С трудом отодрав его от бутылки, они отправились в Годрикову Впадину, к Джеймсу домой.

На следующий день он договорился с Сириусом, что тот поживет у него как минимум до свадьбы. Сириус с безразличием согласился. А сам Джеймс этому очень порадовался — он давно уговаривал друга переехать к нему, а не жить в штабе с сомнительным Кацманом, или еще хуже — в одиночестве в Блэкпуле.

Правда, Джеймс не знал как себя вести рядом с ним. Он не знал, что чувствует Сириус. Он в принципе не знал, что чувствует человек, потерявший близкого. И хоть Сириус всегда отзывался о Регулусе с недовольством (Джеймс бы тоже был не рад брату-Пожирателю), но сейчас выглядел полностью разбитым и несчастным. Кажется, смерть брата окончательно его добила.

Джеймс по возможности старался вести себя как обычно — знал, что Сириус ненавидит жалость. Он пытался занять его делами, как только появлялось свободное время от дежурств в Ордене. И, кажется, небольшой положительный эффект это всё же возымело.

Сириус ему очень помог с организацией свадьбы. Они несколько дней накладывали всевозможные защитные чары на их сад, чтобы немногочисленные гости были в полной безопасности.

А еще друг помог с выбором парадной мантии. Джеймс вообще-то хотел жениться в классическом костюме, но отец сказал, что по традиции ему положено быть в мантии. Расстраивать больного отца ему не хотелось, поэтому поверх костюма Джеймс наденет и мантию, которую при первом же удобном случае скинет.

В магазине они проторчали не один час. Сириус даже себе успел подобрать парадный костюм, пока Джеймс проклинал все эти наряды.

Отдельная проблема возникла и с Северусом.

Для Джеймса и Лили не стоял вопрос, придет ли друг на их свадьбу. Более чем очевидно, что он ни в коем случае не смеет пропустить такое важное событие, какие бы отношения они на публику не разыгрывали.

Он вообще не понимал, к чему весь этот спектакль, и для кого он. С большим трудом, но Джеймс принял решение Северуса не вступать в Орден. Он его упорно не понимал, но согласился с его убеждениями. В конце концов, Северус всегда таким был, он вполне справедливо замечал, что за безопасность волшебником и маглорожденных в частности, должно следить Министерство и мракоборцы, а никак не отряд энтузиастов под руководством пусть и умного, но престарелого директора школы.

Но когда Джеймс сказал ему, что он непременно должен присутствовать на свадьбе, Северус неудобно замялся, отнекиваясь. Хорошо, что Джеймс всегда умел уговаривать.

В любом случае, скрываться на свадьбе будет не от кого. На празднике будет совсем мало, по мнению Джеймса, гостей. Только их с Лили родители, Мародеры, Алиса с Фрэнком, Марлин и Мэри.

Джеймсу, конечно же, хотелось пригласить весь состав Ордена, позвать новых приятелей из Мракоборческого центра, бывших одноклассников с других факультетов, всю свою школьную команду по квиддичу и даже соседей-маглов, с которыми он дружит с самого детства. Ему хотелось разделить это радостное событие со всеми, кто занимает в его жизни даже самую крошечную часть.

Но это было невозможно по многим причинам. Главной из которых являлась война. Напряженная обстановка ощущалась даже в магловском мире, поскольку основной удар Пожиратели наносили именно по нему. И основная часть Ордена, и Мракоборческий центр в это непростое время круглые сутки заняты работой, и даже выделить вечер на их свадьбу нет никакой возможности.

Поэтому Джеймсу пришлось с этим смириться. Правда, он всё равно поклялся Лили, которая была только рада скромной свадьбе, что как только закончится война, они закатят грандиозную вечеринку на всю Годрикову Впадину.

Единственный, кто не доставлял никаких проблем, был Ремус. С каждым днем он всё больше становился собой, чаще улыбался и даже временами вновь останавливал их с Сириусом от неразумных решений, будь то покупка ядовито-желтых мантий на свадьбу вместо парадных костюмов, или ящик волшебного абсента.

***

Через пару часов окончательно проснулся и Сириус, и они вдвоем пошли завтракать. Родители ещё не встали — в последнее время они могли спать до полудня, поэтому Сириус и Джеймс, стараясь не шуметь, прошли на кухню, где уже суетилась домашний эльф Поттеров.

Их старый домовой эльф умер ещё лет семь назад, и миссис Поттер долго отказывалась заводить нового, говорила, что она сама со всем справится. Но сейчас, когда у нее ни на что не осталось сил, она сдалась. Новую эльфийку звали Килла, она была молодой, энергичной и страшно суетливой, пытаясь угодить своим хозяевам.

— Хозяин! — она звонко взвизгнула, стоило ей заметить Джеймса. — Мистер Джеймс, мистер Сириус, пожалуйста, садитесь, завтрак будет через пару минут. Что желают господа? Есть черный и зеленый чай, кофе, апельсиновый сок. Яблочный пирог, шоколадный кекс…

— Красота, — протянул Джеймс, растягивая губы в улыбке. — Прямо как в Хогвартсе.

— Вот это я понимаю, — заметил Сириус, — нормальный домашний эльф. Мой упырь бы перед тобой тарелку кинул со своими объедками и посмотрел на тебя, как на кусок гиппогрифьего дерьма.

Джеймс на это лишь посмеялся. Сириус всегда был несправедлив к Кикимеру, но Джеймса его шутки только забавляли. Впрочем, Кикимера ему было не жаль. Тот, как ни странно, а перенял все расистские и зверские убеждения своих хозяев.

— Мистер Джеймс, хозяин, — пролепетала Килла, когда они закончили с завтраком, — миссис Поттер составила список дел на сегодня…

Оказалось, список дел составили не для домового эльфа, а для Джеймса. Он уже хотел возмутиться, но Килла выглядела такой виноватой, что он сжалился.

Ему предстояло не только купить всё необходимое, чтобы Килла приготовила свадебный фуршет, состоящий практически из дюжины блюд, но и смотаться до Косого переулка, забрать из ателье парадные мантии родителей. После этого забрать цветы, которые заблаговременно выбрала Лили, и украсить ими сад. А ещё необходимо было организовать посадочные места и оформить беседку, в которой будет стоять праздничный стол. И в самом конце встретить сотрудника Министерства, ответственного за заключение браков.

И когда-то он должен был успеть заняться собой. Одна прическа займет не меньше часа! Впрочем, как уже не раз замечал Ремус, Лили совсем не против, когда его непослушные кудри торчат во все стороны. Но что скажут на это старшие Эвансы? Джеймсу перед ними хотелось выглядеть прилично.

Перед тем, как они с Сириусом отправились в магазин, на ежедневный осмотр пришла целительница родителей. Проследив, чтобы они приняли норму лекарства, она в очередной раз сказала, что им будет лучше под круглосуточным присмотром в Мунго.

У Джеймса сердце кровью обливалось каждый раз, стоило на родителей взглянуть. Они в один момент превратились в стариков. И если болезнь отца протекала медленно и мучительно, то мама угасала буквально на глазах.

Целители настаивали на госпитализации, но родители категорически отказывались. Отец говорил, что не собирается умирать в больнице, а Джеймс на это только ругался. Он даже слышать ничего не хотел о смерти. И после долгих споров ему удалось уговорить родителей лечь в больницу сразу после проведения свадьбы.

***

Чтобы не терять зря много времени, Джеймс удачно делегировал часть своих дел Сириусу и Ремусу, и уже к четырем часам дня они все были дома. С едой, мантиями, и цветами. Оставалось лишь завершить последние штрихи в оформлении сада, где будет проходить церемония и торжество, и встретить сотрудника Министерства.

И у Джеймса даже оставалось время, чтобы привести себя в порядок.

В доме стояла страшная суматоха, несмотря на то, что людей в нём было немного. Джеймс и Килла без конца суетились. Он постоянно дергал домового эльфа, спрашивая, успела ли она приготовить закуски, охлаждается ли шампанское, отутюжены ли его рубашка и мантия, и куда, черт возьми, подевались обручальные кольца — он их уже десять раз на дню проверил. Килла, каждый раз с глазами навыкате и с шумом, бросалась выполнять и проверять все поручения молодого хозяина.

Даже миссис Поттер была на взводе, и, несмотря на неважное самочувствие, хотела полноценно участвовать в подготовке. Усмирял её мистер Поттер, умоляя хотя бы о пяти минутах тишины в этом доме.

Спокойствие сохраняли только Ремус, Сириус и только что подошедший Северус, сидящие в комнате жениха и наблюдающие за его сборами.

— Идиотские патлы, — ругался Джеймс сквозь зубы, стоя возле зеркала. Он бросил взгляд на палочку. — Может, их подстричь немного?

— Лучше не экспериментировать в такой день, — мудро заметил Ремус.

— Да, наверное… — обреченно произнес он.

— Джеймс, дорогой, — в комнату вошла мама, держа в руках небольшую коробочку.

— Мам, ты что сюда поднимаешься! Целительница сказала никакой лишней активности! — возмутился Джеймс, бросив наводить прическу. — Позвала бы, я спустился!

— У меня подготовлен небольшой подарок для Лили, — сказала она, проигнорировав его выпад. — Я хотела сама подарить… ещё перед свадьбой, но, боюсь, трансгрессию не вынесу.

— Не страшно, — беспечно улыбнулся Джеймс, махнув рукой, — подаришь после свадьбы. Думаю, Лили не обидится…

— Нет-нет, она должна это надеть, — прервала его мама, раскрывая коробочку. — Это неотъемлемая часть от кольца. На девушке, выходящей замуж за Поттера, всегда должен быть надет комплект из рубиновой шпинели…

Джеймс довольно равнодушно относился к фамильным драгоценностям. Да и ему казалось, что родителям тоже это было не важно. Но, очевидно, под старость они стали слишком консервативными, и хотели, чтобы хотя бы малая часть традиций была соблюдена.

— Хорошо, я ей передам, — сказал Джеймс, забирая коробочку из рук матери.

— Тебе нельзя видеть Лили перед свадьбой, — тут же сказала она. — Я думала, можно попросить Киллу…

— Я могу передать, миссис Поттер, — вмешался Сириус. — Бедный эльф и так скоро сбежит от вас.

***

Лили стояла в своей комнате перед узким зеркалом в пол и думала лишь об одном. Удачное ли платье она купила? Она взяла практически первое попавшееся. Лили была на примерке, когда перед ней появился патронус с сообщением об очередном сражении. В следующую же секунду она вылетела из свадебного салона, всучив Мэри деньги с просьбой купить это платье.

Оно было её размера. И на этом, пожалуй, заканчивались его плюсы.

Платье из плотного белоснежного атласа было очень узким — не вздохнуть, не выдохнуть, ни шага широкого сделать — как она будет сражаться, если на них нападут? От лопаток и до самого копчика шла длинная и крепкая шнуровка, которая стягивала её ребра и талию. Плечи и руки полностью открыты, а вырез украшают множество крошечных кристаллов. Подол платья, плотно облегающий бедра, расходился от колен и уходил назад небольшим шлейфом.

Нет, выглядела она, конечно, превосходно. Лили куда больше волновала практичная часть. Она уже так привыкла, что их в любую секунду могут вызвать на бой, что не могла не думать о том, что она в этом платье развернуться не сможет, не то что достойно сражаться. Хотя и Грюм, и Доркас, и Пруэтты, и даже Дамблдор заверили её, чтобы она ни о чем в этот день не беспокоилась — даже если будет мировое сражение, их никто вызывать не станет.

Но она всё равно не могла выкинуть эти мысли из головы. И сейчас, глядя на себя в зеркало, прикидывала, куда бы спрятать палочку. Она с сомнением опустила взгляд на своё декольте, с трудом отодвинув на сантиметр плотную ткань от тела, и думая, не будет ли палочка там ей мешать.

Лили уже хотела попробовать засунуть палочку в вырез, как вдруг в комнату коротко постучали и тут же распахнули дверь.

— Сириус! — удивленно воскликнула Лили.

Он уже был полностью готов. На плечах идеально сидел новый костюм, и даже волосы расчесаны. Только он так и не удосужился побриться. Последний раз он делал это на выпускном, когда Лили заставила его сбрить это непотребство. Он тогда сказал, что делает это в последний раз. И сейчас, с трехмесячной отросшей бородой, он выглядел лет на пять старше. Но Лили уже против ничего не говорила.

Она вообще старалась не делать ему никаких замечаний. Он и так всё лето был сам не свой, а всю последнюю неделю ходит с пугающей пустотой в глазах. У Лили сердце от жалости сжималось, глядя на него. Она и хотела ему помочь, да не знала как.

Сириус за короткий срок потерял сразу двух любимых людей, любовь к которым он упорно отрицал. И сейчас был совершенно разбит.

— Не смотри на меня так, Эванс, — с легкими нотками недовольства произнес Сириус. — Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь.

— А вот и нет, — Лили натянула улыбку, стараясь взять себя в руки и убрать жалость из взгляда. — Я… я думаю о том, что твоя бабочка криво сидит, а ты же знаешь, как я не люблю неряшливость, — сказала Лили, подходя к нему и поправляя бабочку на его шее. — Ты ведь помнишь об этом, Сириус?

У него даже улыбка по губам скользнула и взгляд на мгновение смягчился. Он чуть склонил голову к плечу, с небывалой теплотой, о которой Лили даже не подозревала, глядя в её глаза.

— Повезло Сохатому.

Лили ему нежно улыбнулась в ответ.

— И мне повезло, Бродяга.

— Да, тебе повезло даже больше, — с напускной важностью сказал он. — Тебе достался не только Сохатый, но и я в придачу.

— Ах, я самый счастливый человек на Земле! — Лили картинно закатила глаза, приложив руку к сердцу.

Она вернулась обратно к зеркалу, а Сириус окинул её медленным взглядом с головы до ног. Но не так, как он делал это раньше — от его плотоядного и масленого взгляда, направленного на девушек, становилось не по себе даже Лили. Сейчас он смотрел с какой-то отеческой теплотой, вызывая у неё тонну умиления.

— И когда ты успела стать такой красоткой, а, Эванс?

— Пока ты увивался за старшекурсницами? — улыбнулась Лили, взглянув на него через зеркало.

Сириус понимающе усмехнулся и кивнул.

— Я же помню тебя тощей, веснушчатой и с челкой. И ты до пятого курса была выше всех нас практически на целую голову! И эти вечные нотации. Поттер, заткнись! Поттер, веди себя как человек! Поттер, отвали! Поттер, попробуй только ещё раз!..— удивительно похоже спародировал Сириус.

— Хватит! — произнесла Лили, звонко рассмеявшись. — Так было не всегда!

— Всегда-всегда, — закивал головой Сириус. — Только в редких случаях доставалось ещё и мне.

Они замолчали, глядя друг на друга с улыбками и каждый вспоминая своё.

— И вот сейчас ты тоже станешь Поттер, — сказал Сириус.

— Да, — шепотом ответила Лили, чувствуя, как её охватывает приятная волнительная дрожь. — Удивительно… правда?

— Ничего удивительного, — с мудрым видом произнес он. — Джеймс всё решил ещё четыре года назад. А ты ведь его знаешь, уж если он что решил…

Его прервала вошедшая Алиса, которая до этого внизу готовила с миссис Эванс украшение для волос из живых цветов.

— Сириус! — воскликнула Алиса, вытаращив на него глаза. — Как ты прошёл мимо меня?! Тебе нельзя тут находиться!

— Почему это? Я же не жених, — усмехнулся Сириус.

Алиса на него лишь с сомнением посмотрела и перевела взгляд на Лили, тут же расплываясь в улыбке.

— Мы ещё не закончили с прической, — сказала она и уверенно двинулась к подруге, в руках держа целый ворох заколок, на концах которых находились маленькие белые розочки.

С волосами Лили не стала мудрить. Она оставила пару коротких волнистых прядей возле лица, а остальные волосы собрала в небрежный пучок на затылке, к которому будет крепиться длинная фата.

Алиса быстро справилась, прицепив фату к волосам с помощью заколок, и отметив, что белые розочки в её огненно-рыжих волосах смотрятся просто изумительно.

— Но… чего-то не хватает, — задумчиво произнесла Алиса, стоя рядом с Лили и придирчиво оглядывая невесту в зеркало.

— Да, точно, — спохватился вдруг Сириус, — меня же не просто так сюда послали.

Он запустил руку во внутренний карман пиджака и достал плоскую коробочку, перетянутую бордовой тканью.

— Лили, миссис Поттер просила передать это для тебя, — сказал он, подходя к ней. — Она бы хотела сделать это сама, но… ты знаешь.

Лили с пониманием кивнула, чувствуя, как сердце в очередной раз от жалости сжимается.

— Как она? Как мистер Поттер? — спросила Лили, отрывая взгляд от коробочки и посмотрев на Сириуса. — Они себя хорошо чувствуют? К ним утром должен был целитель прийти…

— Лили, — перебил её Сириус. — Мне сказали передать тебе, чтобы ты о них не волновалась, — он слабо улыбнулся. — С ними всё будет хорошо. А это для тебя, — добавил он, открывая перед ней подарок.

Лили с Алисой дружно испустили восторженный вздох, стоило заметить на черном бархате ожерелье из крупных темно-красных камней.

— Вот это красота, — прошептала Алиса, склонившись и разглядывая ожерелье.

Лили только кивнула в ответ, завороженно глядя на камни, в глубине которых отражался свет.

— Тебе надо его надеть, — сказал Сириус.

— Да, — Лили словно очнулась, оторвав взгляд от ожерелья. — Да, хорошо.

Она уже протянула руки, но Сириус её опередил:

— Я помогу.

Бережно взяв ожерелье в руки, он встал со спины и, опустив его на её шею, застегнул золотую застежку. Ожерелье практически вплотную обхватывало основание шеи. Средний камень, который был чуть крупнее остальных и обрамлен золотом, лёг ровно в ямку между ключицами.

Лили зачарованно смотрела на камни рубинового цвета, которые идеально гармонировали с ее волосами. Она едва касалась их пальцами, физически ощущая исходящую от старинного ожерелья магию.

— Потрясающе… — произнесла Алиса, и вдруг улыбнулась: — Вот теперь всё прекрасно!

— Кстати, Стоун. Нам с тобой сегодня придется переспать, — строго сказал Сириус, и на шокированный взгляд Алисы добавил: — Традиция такая есть. Чтобы брак удался, шафер и подружка невесты должны переспать.

Алиса с притворным сожалением покачала головой:

— Боюсь, не получится. Фрэнк не одобрит.

Сириус с таким же театральным вздохом ответил:

— Что ж, ладно… но только из уважения к Лонгботтому, — он посмотрел на Лили и сказал: — Запомни это, Эванс. Я пытался!

— Так и быть, Сириус. Оставлю за тобой первый танец, — сжалилась над ним Алиса.

А на Сириуса вдруг налетело привычное самодовольство. Откинув отросшие пряди со лба, он ответил, растянув губы в усмешке:

— В очередь. Первая уже миссис Эванс, потом миссис Поттер.

— Ой, ну как всегда, — тихо проворчала Алиса, махнув на него рукой.

— Но я тебя порадую, — продолжал Сириус, — ты успеваешь занять место перед МакКиннон и МакДональд.

— Вот так удача.

— А мне в очереди место найдется? — улыбнулась Лили, повернувшись к нему.

— В любой момент, как только невеста пожелает.

— Ну всё, — прервала их Алиса, — нам уже пора выходить.

***

Ровно к назначенному времени прибыл мистер Парсон — сотрудник Министерства, который их поженит. Это был бодрый и активный пожилой мужчина с лысиной, одетый в летящую многослойную белую мантию, отделанную по кромке золотым узором.

Все гости к этому часу уже пришли и сейчас рассаживались по своим местам. А Джеймс ещё раз окинул взглядом сад, надеясь, что Лили всё понравится.

Многочисленные клумбы миссис Поттер он решил не трогать — пышные кусты живых цветов прекрасно украшали пространство. Между ними шла довольно широкая мощеная дорожка, усыпанная красными лепестками и по краям освещающаяся парящими в воздухе огоньками.

В конце дорожки на небольшой лужайке стояли два ряда стульев, обтянутых белым шелком. На небольшом возвышении, располагавшемся под высоким старым дубом, стояла арка, украшенная цветами и свечами.

Позади арки находилась узкая белая трибуна, за которую встал мистер Парсон, а по её краям уже стояли Алиса и Сириус. Джеймс, нервничая и то и дело запуская пальцы в волосы, поправляя их, стоял посередине. Губы постоянно пересыхали, а сердце бешено колотилось в груди.

Но стоило прозвучать первым нотам свадебного марша, вся нервозность куда-то улетучилась, оставляя лишь трепетное чувство воодушевления.

Все гости тут же поднялись, разворачиваясь и ожидая невесту.

У Джеймса сердце замирало от любви, стоило в начале длинной дорожки появиться Лили.

Сказочно красивая и утонченная, в белоснежном платье и с ярко-контрастирующими рыжими волосами она выглядела непередаваемо прекрасно. Медленно и маленькими шагами в такт маршу, она приближалась к нему, держа под руку своего отца. На губах сияет смущенная улыбка, а зеленые глаза сверкают ярче рубиновых камней на шее.

Глядя на Лили, которая не отрывала от него пронзительного взгляда, он поверить не мог, что эта девушка, самая потрясающая девушка в мире, сейчас станет его женой. Неотделимой частью его жизни.

Ведь она, его родственная душа, была послана ему самой судьбой. И по-другому быть не могло.

Подойдя к алтарю, Лили встала напротив него.

— Потрясающе выглядишь, — одними губами произнес Джеймс, заслужив скромную улыбку в ответ.

Как только мистер Эванс сел на своё место и стихла музыка, мистер Парсон торжественно произнес:

— Дорогие возлюбленные, мы собрались здесь и сейчас, чтобы стать свидетелями вступления в брак мистера Джеймса Поттера и мисс Лили Эванс, что почитается всеми, ибо в него не следует вступать необдуманно, а лишь благоговейно, осмотрительно и торжественно. В этот прекрасный день судьбам двух людей суждено соединиться. Если кто-либо из присутствующих знает причины, по которым это не может произойти — пусть скажет сейчас или вечно хранит молчание.

Выждав пару мгновений, он взглянул на Джеймса, продолжив:

— Джеймс Поттер, согласны ли вы взять в жены Лили Эванс, хранить верность, быть рядом и в горе, и в радости, и в болезни, и в здравии, любить и уважать её каждый день своей жизни?

— Да, согласен, — не раздумывая, ответил Джеймс, не отрывая от Лили взгляда.

— Лили Эванс, согласны ли вы взять в мужья Джеймса Поттера, хранить верность, быть рядом и в горе, и в радости, и в болезни, и в здравии, любить и уважать его каждый день своей жизни?

— Да, согласна, — ответила Лили, улыбнувшись ему уголками губ.

Мистер Парсон кивнул и произнес:

— В таком случае, прошу вас надеть кольца друг на друга, как знак вашей вечной любви и верности.

К ним подошел Сириус, раскрывая шкатулку с кольцами. Джеймс первый взял кольцо и надел его на палец Лили, придвинув его к уже надетому помолвочному кольцу. Как только на палец Джеймса кольцо надела Лили, мистер Парсон сказал:

— И также прошу поставить ваши подписи в магической брачной книге, дабы узаконить ваш брак.

Он раскрыл перед ними старинную толстую книгу, где вначале Джеймс, а потом и Лили поставили свои подписи.

— Если у вас есть желание произнести клятву, вы можете сделать это сейчас, — добавил он.

— Да, — произнес Джеймс, — да, я хотел бы сказать.

Он подошел ближе к Лили и взял её за руки, с нежностью глядя в глаза

— Лили, я…

Ему хотелось сказать так много слов о любви, что он даже растерялся, не зная, с каких начать. Он признавался ей в любви каждый раз, когда они виделись. И он знал, что будет делать это даже когда они будут жить вместе. Он будет говорить ей о том, как сильно любит её, каждый день до самой смерти. И даже если он станет дряхлым стариком с деменцией, его день будет начинаться с признания в любви ей.

— Я люблю тебя, Лили, — сказал он с дрогнувшей улыбкой на губах. — Люблю тебя, люблю ощущения, которые ты даришь, люблю себя рядом с тобой.

Она ему улыбнулась в ответ, сжимая его пальцы.

— А рядом с тобой я стал лучше, смелее и… возможно, даже умнее.

— Разве это возможно? — тихо спросила она, с любовью глядя в его глаза.

— Ты… ты моя самая главная причина вставать по утрам, ты самая лучшая причина для улыбки и самая важная причина, чтобы я старался сделать этот мир хотя бы немного лучше. Ради тебя.

Он видел, как её глаза становятся пронзительно зелеными от подступающих слёз, и сам чувствовал, как в носу щипать начинает, а горло схватывает спазм.

— Лили, — снова начал он, — ты самый важный человек в моей жизни. Ты стала мне самым близким и самым лучшим другом, — сказал он и вдруг повернулся, мельком глянув на друзей. — Простите, парни.

Друзья лишь понимающе кивнули, а Джеймс заметил, что Мэри уже вовсю поливает носовой платок. Но Джеймс вновь повернулся к Лили.

— И сейчас, Лили, при всех наших друзьях и родных, — произнес он, дрогнувшим от волнения голосом, — я клянусь, что всегда буду любить тебя. Всегда буду заботиться о тебе и делать всё, чтобы ты была счастлива.

— Джеймс… — Лили сглотнула слёзы, сильнее сжимая его ладони.

Он знал, ей трудно перед людьми говорить о своих чувствах. Она поначалу даже перед ним стеснялась признаться в своей неземной любви к нему, не то что перед другими.

— Всё хорошо, Лили, — совсем тихо, чтобы слышала только она, сказал он.

— Джейми, — едва слышно произнесла она, зачарованно глядя ему в глаза.

Он ей ласково улыбнулся — так она его называла исключительно наедине.

— Ты каждый день делаешь меня безумно счастливой, — уже громче продолжила она, не отрывая от него взгляда, будто набираясь уверенности от него. — Каждый день я благодарю судьбу за то, что у меня есть ты. И я клянусь, — у нее сбился голос на секунду, и она коротко улыбнулась, — торжественно клянусь, что буду любить тебя с каждым днем всё сильнее.

У Джеймс с губ не сходила улыбка, а в глазах уже было так влажно, что Лили перед ним расплывалась.

— Я буду будить тебя по утрам. Буду делать всё, чтобы ты чаще улыбался. И я буду рядом с тобой, когда ты будешь делать наш мир хотя бы немного лучше. Ради нас.

Джеймс не сдержался, глядя в любимые изумрудные глаза, смотрящие на него с невыразимой любовью. Он сделал короткий шаг, что их разделял, переместил руки на ее талию и с нежностью поцеловал, прижимая Лили к себе.

— Да, можете поцеловать невесту, — запоздало произнес мистер Парсон.

Но Джеймс его как не слышал, крепче сжимая Лили в своих объятиях.

— Сириус, ты тоже плачешь? — послышалось позади него.

— Помолчи, Стоун, — ответил Сириус, шмыгнув носом.

Джеймс оторвался от Лили и взглянул на рядом стоящих друзей, растягивая губы в счастливой улыбке.

— В таком случае, — громко произнес мистер Парсон, вновь привлекая к себе внимание, — властью, наложенной на меня Министерством Магии, я объявляю вас мужем и женой!

***

На улице уже стояла глубокая ночь, родители Джеймса и Эвансы давно ушли спать в дом, а вот остальные расходиться так скоро не собирались. В кои-то веки всем друзьям удалось встретиться вместе, да ещё и по такому радостному событию.

По всему саду и в беседке горели желтые огни, старый дуб был украшен яркой гирляндой, освещая импровизированный танцпол.

Веселье, пляски и песни и не думали заканчиваться, как и шампанское, второй ящик которого распаковала Килла.

Запоздало вспомнили о магловской традиции бросать букет невесты. Букет из красных и белых пионов упал прямиком в руки Алисы, отчего она смутилась, а Фрэнку еще долго пришлось выслушивать колкости в свою сторону, но реагировал он на них стойко, отшучиваясь в ответ.

Выдохнувшись после очередного танца, Джеймс, стараясь, чтобы его не заметила Лили, улизнул к друзьям, которые сидели в беседке, скрытой густым плющом. В два больших глотка осушив бокал холодного и освежающего шампанского, он посмотрел на остальных.

— Знайте, долго вам здесь прятаться не удастся. Лили вас найдет и потащит танцевать.

Ему ответили три пары хмурых взглядов: трезвого Сириуса, Ремуса, который прятался здесь не от Лили, а от Мэри, желающей быть в паре именно с ним на все медленные танцы, и Северуса, который танцы ненавидел принципиально.

— Джеймс, слушай, у меня такой вопрос… — Северус мельком оглянулся на танцующих девочек и Фрэнка. — Ты случайно не знаешь, в Мракоборческом центре работает Айви Пазори?

— Пазори? — Джеймс тут же расплылся в улыбке. — Работает, конечно! Между прочим, она не только мракоборец, но и в Ордене состоит!

— В Ордене? — шокировано переспросил Северус, не моргая, уставившись на него.

— Да-да, — подтвердил Джеймс, кивая головой. — Очень классная девчонка! Она американка, кстати…

— А ты её откуда знаешь? — перебил Сириус, с подозрением посмотрев на Северуса.

— Я… — он на секунду замялся, — не то чтобы я её знаю…

— Так откуда? — уже более резко спросил Сириус, на что Джеймс только с удивлением взглянул на друга. Сириус, конечно, дольше всех из них не мог смириться с тем, что Северус скрывал от них работу с Пожирателями, но Джеймсу казалось, что он уже давно простил его.

Северус долго молчал, переводя напряженный взгляд с одного на другого.

— Ну? — не вытерпел Сириус, который уже заметно начинал злиться.

— Вы знаете Теда Банди? — выпалил Северус.

Остальные переглянулись.

— Нет, — ответил за всех Джеймс. — Впервые слышу.

Северус на это только мрачно усмехнулся, едва слышно сказав:

— Конечно, это логично.

— Кто такой Тед Банди? — спросил Ремус, который мгновенно стал серьезным, а Северус вновь занервничал.

— Еще один Пожиратель? — зло усмехнулся Сириус, прожигая взглядом Северуса.

— Пожиратель? — Джеймс переводил непонимающий взгляд с одного на другого, совершенно ничего не понимая.

— Да, — наконец ответил Северус. — Банди — Пожиратель. А еще он… вроде как встречается, или что-то типа того, с Пазори.

— Бред, — насмешливо произнес Джеймс.

Он был очень высокого мнения о Пазори, она быстро завоевала его доверие, и он отказывался верить, что её могут связывать какие-то отношения с Пожирателем Смерти.

— А ты откуда знаешь Банди, и с кем он встречается? — более верный вопрос задал Ремус.

— Я… — Северус опустил взгляд на мгновение, недовольно сжимая губы. — Помните, я ещё в школе…

— Мерлин, да скажи им уже! — не выдержал Сириус.

Северус бросил недовольный взгляд на него, и, посмотрев на Джеймса и Ремуса, произнес:

— Я работаю на Волан-де-Морта. По просьбе Дамблдора.

Гробовое молчание, казалось, целую вечность висело в воздухе. Даже музыка и веселые голоса девочек отошли далеко на задний план.

Джеймс этого не понимал и отказывался в это верить. Одно дело готовить зелье для Пожирателей, когда они угрожают его матери. И совсем другое — работать на самого Волан-де-Морта. В этом случае обратно пути уже точно не будет.

— Тебя попросил об этом Дамблдор? — не веря, уточнил Ремус.

— Да, — ответил Северус. — Попросил… шпионить за ним.

Джеймсу казалось это полным бредом. Всем известно, что Волан-де-Морт с большим скептицизмом относится к полукровкам. А чтобы шпионить за ним, надо быть к нему совсем близко, надо входить в узкий круг его доверенных лиц. Но получить уважение и доверие Волан-де-Морта можно исключительно бесчестными и грязными способами: убийствами и пытками невиновных, беспрекословным выполнением зверских приказов, «правильными» убеждениями. Ни один нормальный человек не опустится до такого, и Джеймс не представлял, как Северус собирается выкручиваться в таком положении.

А ещё на всех своих приближенных Волан-де-Морт всегда ставит Черную Метку. Но Джеймс даже на секунду не может предположить, чтобы Северус пошёл на подобное.

— У тебя, может, и Метка есть? — усмехнулся Джеймс.

Северус скривил губы, отводя взгляд и ничего не отвечая.

— Да ладно, — протянул Сириус, не спуская с него взгляда, горящего недобрым огнем.

— Мне пришлось, — прошипел Северус, наклоняясь ближе к ним. — Думаете, я этого хотел? Нет. Но отступать уже было поздно.

Джеймс ошарашенно на него смотрел, впервые в жизни не зная что сказать.

У него внутри поднялось нечто из злости, негодования и непонимания.

Он мог смириться с решением Северуса не вступать в Орден, он давно смирился с его отношением к Дамблдору и к войне, он понимал его нежелание участвовать в этом. Но он никогда не поймет как можно добровольно принять Черную Метку — знак убийц и садистов, знак людей, которые искалечили десятки судеб, которые погубили множество жизней, которые устраивают настоящий геноцид.

Джеймс отказался от своей мечты, чтобы вылавливать и уничтожать таких людей, а сейчас его близкий друг сидел с ним за одним столом с Меткой на руке.

— Если бы я отказался, они бы сразу за вас взялись, — продолжал он. Джеймс уже хотел возмутиться и сказать, что они бы себя защитили, но Северус произнес, устремив на него пристальный взгляд. — Ты знаешь, что у Лили практику проводит один из людей Волан-де-Морта, ненавистник маглорожденных? Как думаешь, трудно бы ему было наслать на неё темное проклятье исподтишка? Или яд подмешать в её чай? А он, между прочим, лучший в Англии по ядам.

Джеймс захлопнул рот, так ничего и не сказав и плотно сжав губы. Да, ради Лили он готов был согласиться с такой жертвой Северуса.

— И вас не пытаются убить, — он кивком головы указал на Сириуса и Джеймса, — только потому, что Волан-де-Морт не отдает такой приказ. Он, конечно, ещё надеется, что вы «одумаетесь» и встанете на его сторону…

Джеймс на это презрительно фыркнул, скрестив руки на груди.

— …но и моя работа тоже на это влияет.

Северус обвел их всех суровым взглядом.

— И не забывайте, — добавил он, скривив губы в кривой ухмылке, — что об этом меня попросил Дамблдор. В первую очередь, это надо ему.

Джеймс тут же взметнул на него взгляд.

Раньше Северус никогда не стал бы выполнять просьбы Дамблдора, он ему никогда не доверял. Так с чего вдруг такое рвение? Так губить свою жизнь ради просьбы директора.

Джеймс и раньше переживал, что Северуса однажды окончательно перетянут на сторону Пожирателей, а сейчас он заволновался об этом куда сильнее.

Он беспокоился за друга. Он не хотел, чтобы Северус подвергал себя такой опасности, и не хотел, чтобы Северус перешел на другую сторону, а шанс такой есть, почему-то Джеймс в этом не сомневался. И он не знал, что из этого волнует его больше.

— Ты же и сам раньше хотел вступить в ряды Волан-де-Морта, — насмешливо произнес Сириус.

— Я этого не хотел, — грубо прервал его Северус. — Никогда не хотел. Я лишь собирался воспользоваться возможностью, чтобы прикончить его.

— Этим своим зельем?

— Да.

— И как успехи? — продолжал спрашивать Сириус.

— Пока что… не очень. Но я работаю над этим.

Джеймсу план с зельем казался крайне ненадежным. Начиная с того, что обмануть Волан-де-Морта будет очень сложно, если вообще реально, заканчивая тем, что действие этого зелья может растянуться на пару лет.

И это лишь подтверждало то, что Северус, возможно и где-то глубоко в душе, а всего-навсего просто хотел работать на Волан-де-Морта. Пожиратели умели уговаривать, и Джеймс знал, что Северусу могли сделать предложение, от которого было бы весьма трудно отказаться.

— Но Дамблдор не знает об этом плане, — произнес Северус, вглядываясь в глаза своих друзей. — И вы должны понимать, что об этом никто, повторяю никто больше не должен знать. Ни о зелье, ни в принципе о моей… работе. Если это вскроется, весь план полетит к чертям.

— Это мы как раз пониманием, — сказал Ремус, посмотрев на Северуса. — И поэтому и… волнуемся за тебя. Волна-де-Морт он же… может сразу убить, если узнает. Даже разбираться не будет.

Джеймс только сейчас представил, каково приходится Северусу в логове маньяков и психопатов. Где царит вечное напряжение, страх и гнетущая атмосфера. Где люди не доверяют даже друг другу, где можно получить проклятье в спину или яд на обед от своих же соратников.

Он бы вряд ли и сутки там продержался.

— Говорят, Волан-де-Морт даже своих пытает, — отстраненно произнес Джеймс, всё ещё находясь в своих мыслях.

— Да, мне даже перепало как-то раз, — мрачно усмехнулся Северус.

— Что?! Тебя пытали?! — воскликнул Джеймс, от переизбытка эмоций вскакивая на ноги.

Джеймса раздирали крайне противоречивые чувства. Здесь было всё: непонимание и непринятие его решения, несмотря ни на какие его благие намерения; злость на него, за то, что опять скрывал от них такую новость; страх, что Северус однажды их предаст.

И у него в голове не укладывалось, что он подвергается пыткам. И ради чего? Ради их призрачной безопасности? И как только Дамблдор мог о таком просить? Джеймса переполняло возмущение и ужас от осознания, что пытку Волан-де-Морта не каждый может вытерпеть.

— Почему он тебя пытал? — спросил Ремус.

— Он… он хотел знать, как я смог защитить мать, — произнес Северус, заметно нервничая. — Это же они её прокляли.

— И что? — Сириус поднял на него мгновенно потемневший взгляд. — Ты сдал Бланк?

— Нет, — ответил Северус, выдержав его взгляд. — Я сказал, что взял у нее нужную книгу. И всё, — добавил он.

Никто больше ничего не успел ответить, как в беседку влетела Лили, разрумянившаяся от танцев и шампанского, и со счастливой улыбкой на губах.

— Мальчики, вы что тут сидите? Идемте к нам!

Она прервалась на полуслове, замечая напряженные лица Мародеров, и взглянула на Джеймса.

— Что-то случилось?

Джеймс тут же подошел к ней, разворачивая её и направляясь с ней на выход.

— Нет-нет, всё хорошо, — он фальшиво улыбнулся, отчего Лили только сильнее нахмурилась.

— Джеймс, — строго произнесла Лили, останавливаясь, когда они вышли из беседки. — Немедленно признавайся.

— Это… это наши мародерские дела, — Джеймс неестественно посмеялся, — девчонкам их знать нельзя.

— Девчонкам, может быть, и нельзя. Но я твоя жена, между прочим.

Джеймс театрально распахнул рот, наигранно возмутившись:

— Мы женаты несколько часов, а ты уже злоупотребляешь своим положением!

Ещё секунду она пыталась сохранять серьезное выражение лица, но уже в следующее мгновение рассмеялась. К счастью, в этот вечер она не только злоупотребляла своим положением, но и шампанским, быстро забыв о напряженной обстановке.

Наверное, начинать брак с большого секрета не лучшая идея, но Джеймс утешал себя тем, что секрет это не его. А Лили точно не следует знать о деятельности Северуса. Она и без того волнуется за всех и каждого, а если узнает, что её друг детства рискует собой и подвергается пыткам, точно с ума сойдет от беспокойства.

— Иди, — Джеймс наклонился к ней, чмокнув в губы, — мы сейчас подойдем.

— Хорошо, — Лили расплылась в счастливой улыбке под его губами, и потянулась за ещё одним поцелуем.

Как только она ушла, Джеймс зашел обратно в беседку, устремляя притворно-строгий взгляд на Северуса.

— Может, ты сейчас и с Меткой, но танцевать тебе придется, чтобы не расстраивать невесту.

Северус скривился в ответ и произнес:

— Умоляю, лучше ещё один Круциатус от Волан-де-Морта.

Уже было далеко за полночь, когда ушли Мэри, Марлин и Алиса с Фрэнком. Чуть погодя засобирался домой и Северус, извинившись перед Джеймсом, что испортил ему праздник такой новостью.

Джеймс с ним, конечно же, был совершенно не согласен, Северус ничего не испортил. И только недовольно намекнул, что в следующий раз надо сразу сообщать такие новости. Ему ещё хотелось выразить свои опасения, что Северус окончательно выберет другую сторону, но вместо этого он сказал:

— Слушай, Сев, как бы там ни было… и что бы ни случилось, мы всё равно всегда будем рядом. И я, и Лили.

— Спасибо, — неслышно произнес Северус.

***

Ремус направился спать в дом, когда Сириус подошел к Джеймсу и Лили, в одиночестве и тишине медленно танцующих, плотно прижавшись и не сводя друг с друга влюбленных взглядов.

— У меня для вас небольшой подарок есть, — сказал Сириус, привлекая их внимание.

Джеймс тут же оторвался от Лили, заинтересованно посмотрев на друга.

— Подарок?

— Да. Только, прежде чем вы его получите, — с трудом скрываемым предвкушением на лице произнес Сириус, — Эванс, ты должна снять туфли.

— Снять туфли? — то ли возмутилась, то ли удивилась Лили.

— Она уже не Эванс! — одновременно с ней произнес Джеймс.

— Миссис Поттер, снимайте туфли, — усмехнулся Сириус и взглянул на друга. — И вы, мистер Поттер, тоже.

— Что ты там придумал, Бродяга? — с подозрением проворчал Джеймс, расшнуровывая ботинки. Он ему, конечно, доверял, но данная просьба казалось уж очень странной.

Лили, опираясь на Джеймса, и с таким же подозрением посматривая на Сириуса, стала снимать туфли.

— Носки тоже снимай, — Сириус указал на носки красного цвета с рисунками золотого снитча.

— Надеюсь, дальше нам раздеваться не придется, — едва слышно сказала Лили, наблюдая, как новоиспеченный муж снимает детские носки.

— В смысле? — наигранно удивился Сириус. — У тебя впереди брачная ночь.

— Ну, тебя-то там точно не будет, — насмешливо произнесла Лили, старательно скрывая смущение.

— Не будет, — согласился Сириус, — но только если вы не попросите присоединиться…

— Даже не мечтай! — сердито произнес Джеймс, перебивая его.

Сириус на это только добродушно посмеялся и запустил руку в карман пиджака.

— Ладно, — примирительно сказал он и протянул им небольшой мешочек из красного атласного материала. — Это для вас. Прошу принять этот скромный подарок.

Джеймс взял подарок и нетерпеливо развязал шнурок.

— Это же… — запустив руку в мешочек, Джеймс нащупал холодный круглый предмет, безошибочно узнавая его, — это же мой снитч.

Он достал золотой шарик, с удивлением его разглядывая. И когда только Сириус успел его взять? Снитч же все это время валялся где-то в вещах Джеймса, он и сам не знал где именно.

— Верно, тот самый, который ты стащил на втором курсе.

— И что мне с ним делать? — немного разочарованно спросил Джеймс.

— Цветочек, твоя очередь, — Сириус посмотрел на Лили.

Она опустила руку в мешочек и достала небольшое зеркальце.

— Где ты его взял? — с подозрением спросила она.

Но Сириус оставил её без ответа. Уже не скрывая торжествующую улыбку, он произнес:

— Это два портала…

— Серьезно?! — радостно воскликнул Джеймс.

— … снитч вас перенесет туда, а зеркало обратно.

— Невероятно! — продолжал восторгаться Джеймс. — Круто!

— Снитч вы можете активировать сами в любой момент. А вот зеркало активируется завтра ровно в полдень. И ни минутой раньше.

Лили подняла на Сириуса встревоженный взгляд, она явно была не готова так долго где-то прохлаждаться.

— Так что, — он посмотрел на нее в ответ, — примчаться на работу с самого утра у тебя не выйдет, Эванс.

— Она Поттер, — в очередной раз поправил Джеймс, и сам вдруг подумал, что ему тоже нельзя так надолго покидать дом. — Слушай, а как же родители?..

— Никаких проблем, Джеймс, — тут же сказал Сириус, — мы с Ремом за ними присмотрим. Всё будет нормально.

— И куда мы отправимся? — спросила Лили, которая, похоже, никогда не избавится от привычки с подозрением относиться к любым проделкам Сириуса.

— А это уже сюрприз, — Сириус вновь улыбнулся и достал палочку. — Ну что, готовы?

Джеймс взглянул на Лили, сгорая от предвкушения. Ему не терпелось посмотреть, что придумал Сириус и куда он их закинет. Безусловно, этот подарок можно считать самым лучшим. А вот Лили, кажется, всё ещё сомневалась.

— Готовы, — сказала она, наконец.

Он и Лили вдвоем взялись за снитч, а Сириус произнес заклинание, активируя портал.

Все внутренности словно с силой рванули вверх, выдергивая его из пространства. Он будто сжался до крошечного атома, перед глазами летели яркие огни и взрывались вспышки.

Но уже в следующую секунду он твердо приземлился на ноги, тяжело выдохнув.

***

Они оказались прямо на самой кромке берега, в этот же миг ощущая как теплый, южный ветер обдувает лицо. Вдалеке терялся белоснежный песчаный пляж, вдоль которого росли длинные толстые пальмы, а чуть позади стоял совсем небольшой домик с соломенной крышей, на веранде которого уютно горели огни.

Лили не знала, почему она всё ещё восстановить дыхание не может. То ли от того, что они перенеслись, судя по всему, на другой конец Земли. То ли от красоты, захватывающей дух.

Перед ними расстилался бескрайний океан, слабые волны которого омывали её босые ноги по самую щиколотку. Теперь стала понятна странная просьба Сириуса.

Если в Англии сейчас была глубокая ночь, то здесь только-только начало клониться солнце к закату, окрашивая океан в яркие красные и оранжевые оттенки.

— Где мы? — тихо спросила она, всё ещё завороженно глядя вдаль.

— Думаю, на Багамских островах, — задумчиво произнес Джеймс, тоже не в силах отвести взгляд.

Лили наконец повернулась, чтобы удивленно взглянуть на Джеймса, который вдруг усмехнулся.

— Пару дней назад, когда мы с Сириусом сидели в штабе, мы слушали магловское радио, по которому играла Bahama Mama– новая песня у Boney M. На улице опять дождь поливал, и я сказал Сириусу, что сейчас всё бы отдал, чтобы оказаться с тобой на Багамах. Кажется, он воспринял меня слишком буквально, — добавил он, взглянув на Лили и широко улыбнувшись.

— Это поразительно, Джеймс. Мы на другом конце океана… — восторженно произнесла она. От осознания этого перехватывало дыхание, и она сейчас даже не думала о том, что вряд ли подобные перемещения разрешены законом.

Она уже не обращала внимания на сдавливающее ребра платье, на его намокший и потяжелевший подол. Лили не в силах была оторвать взгляда от столь потрясающего зрелища и слушая мягкий шум волн.

Это было идеальным завершением прекрасного дня.

А Джеймс, встав позади неё, вдруг переместил руки на её талию, прижимая к себе спиной и оставляя нежные поцелуи по линии плеч. У Лили мурашки бежали по всему телу от его невесомых касаний.

Он слегка потянул за шнурок на платье, ослабляя плотную шнуровку и ловко распутывая её.

— Ты что… — Лили с опаской окинула взглядом пустынный пляж и прижала верх платья к телу, не давая ему упасть. — Прямо здесь?

— Мы здесь совсем одни, — прошептал Джеймс ей на ухо. — Нас никто не увидит.

От его горячего шепота подкашивались колени. Она слышала, как он достал палочку и произнес заклинание, заставляя все её заколки исчезнуть, и распуская волосы. Едва касаясь пальцами её кожи, вызывая волнительный трепет, он сдвинул её волосы, оставляя очередной поцелуй у основания шеи и спускаясь губами к лопатке, нежно, но настойчиво опуская платье ниже.

— И можно даже не бояться, что нас МакГонагалл застукает, — тихо сказал он.

Лили мгновенно краской залилась, вспомнив последнее собрание Ордена. К тому вечеру они с Джеймсом не виделись несколько дней и ужасно соскучились друг по другу. А поскольку пришли они самые первые, Джеймс накинулся на неё с поцелуями прямо в гостиной. И, конечно же, именно тогда надо было появиться их бывшему профессору. Лили смогла порадоваться только тому, что они одеты, хотя и находились в горизонтальном положении на диване. Но вот что за мысли были в голове профессора, она даже представить боялась. Не иначе, как считала их извращенцами, которые и часа не могут вытерпеть.

— Хотя… кто знает, вдруг она в этом доме? — вдруг весело продолжил Джеймс. — Выйдет сейчас оттуда в юбке из соломы и лифчике из кокоса, а мы опять в неприглядной позе.

Не сдержавшись, Лили заливисто рассмеялась, представляя МакГонагалл в столь экстравагантном образе и их в постыдном положении прямо на берегу океана.

Вот за что она любила Джеймса. Он всегда умел её рассмешить.

— Я тебя так люблю, Джеймс, — шепотом произнесла она, поворачиваясь к нему лицом.

— Я люблю тебя сильнее, Лили, — ответил он, отнимая ее руки от груди, притягивая к себе и позволяя её белоснежному платью окончательно соскользнуть вниз.


	14. Первый крестраж

Регулус уже в который раз читал свой некролог, вышедший ещё неделю назад, и испытывал крайне смешанные чувства. Это довольно непривычно — читать о собственной смерти.

Он был удивлен, что его так быстро объявили умершим. Никто даже не организовал его поиски. Впрочем, Регулус от этого был только в плюсе.

Но больше всего в этой ситуации его беспокоили родители.

Рядом с небольшим некрологом на полстраницы размещалось огромное интервью четы Блэк на целый разворот и их колдофото. И если его мать скрывала свое лицо под черной вуалью, из-под которой виднелись лишь плотно сжатые губы, то отцу спрятаться было негде. Орион Блэк слово в один момент постарел на пару десятков лет. Его вечно ровные плечи опустились, взгляд потух, а на лице читалась отчетливая печаль и скорбь.

Регулус понимал, как жестоко поступает по отношению к родителям, но он не мог им даже намека дать, что жив. Это было небезопасно. В том числе и для родителей. Если Темный Лорд узнает, что им что-то известно, он их до смерти запытает.

Все должны быть убеждены в его смерти. И родители в первую очередь.

Но, надо признать, Регулус был удивлен, прочитав, что Темный Лорд взял на себя вину за его убийство. Он был уверен, что Темный Лорд напротив во всеуслышание заявит, что теперь он станет искать его.

Правда, не исключено, что Темный Лорд сделал такое заявление для того, чтобы не наводить панику среди Пожирателей Смерти. Ведь если кто-то узнает, что Темный Лорд не может через Черную Метку найти одного из своих людей, это вызовет большие подозрения.

В одном Регулус не сомневался. Темный Лорд знает, что он жив. Он знает, что Регулус нашёл способ избавиться от Метки, и он будет его искать.

И именно поэтому Регулусу необходимо как можно скорее раздобыть крестраж. А он вместо этого впустую проводит время.

В доме Софии он находится уже третью неделю. Третью неделю он изводит себя бессмысленно тратой времени. Но она даже слышать ничего не хочет о том, что он отправится за крестражем.

Регулус ввёл её в курс дела на случай, если с ним что-то случится. Он показал ей все дневники Альфарда Блэка и рассказал о крестражах всё, что успел узнать сам.

Лишь однажды она заикнулась о том, что о таком следует кому-то рассказать. Она даже рискнула предложить Дамблдора и Министерство. Но доверия у Регулуса не вызывало ни Министерство, ни тем более Дамблдор. А может в нём говорило нечто, сидящее внутри, и требующее лично получить эту славу. Уничтожение Темного Лорда незаметно стало для него одержимой идеей. И он не собирался ни с кем делить эту идею.

Ну, разве что, только с Софией.

Но как только Регулус говорил ей о том, что быстро сходит за крестражем и вернется, она становилась злой. Он не был трусом, но дребезжащие окна в доме его немного напрягали.

Спустя неделю их споры на эту тему участились в два раза. Его терпение стремительно заканчивалось. Он всегда знал, что она упертая, но не думал, что настолько.

Регулус даже подумывал, что он незаметно улизнет ночью, пока она будет спать, а к утру уже вернется — она даже не заметит его отсутствия. Но он имел неосторожность выпалить это ей в лицо, когда они в очередной раз спорили об этом.

Стрелка часов уже приближалась к двенадцати ночи, когда Регулус решил действовать. Отложив газету, он крадучись приблизился к входной двери. Он бросил осторожный взгляд на широкую лестницу, прислушиваясь, нет ли шорохов и звуков с верхнего этажа. И, ничего не услышав, протянул руку в дверной ручке, совершенно не заметив на ней рунный знак.

Заоравшая сирена заставила его сердце сжаться в крошечный комок и выхватить палочку. Он не сразу сообразил, что это сигнальные чары, готовый палить по всему подряд.

— Далеко собрался, Регси?! — сурово произнесла София, вылетев на лестничную площадку вместе со своим низзлом.

Регулус принял невозмутимый вид, спокойно убрал палочку обратно и взглянул на Софию.

— Я лишь хотел подышать воздухом, — равнодушно ответил он. — Но, вижу, меня заточили в этом доме.

— Тебе здесь воздуха мало? — с агрессией в голосе спросила она, спускаясь к нему. — Куда ты собрался? — снова спросила она, не дождавшись ответа. — В эту чертову пещеру? Да там наверняка ловушки на каждом квадратном метре!..

София завела привычную пластинку, а он только недовольно глаза закатил. К слову, про ловушки он ей ничего не сказал, знать ей это совершенно ни к чему. Но она и сама понимала, что вряд ли Темный Лорд оставил крестраж без защиты.

А у Регулуса уже начало кончаться терпение. То есть, правильнее будет сказать, что терпение кончилось у него уже очень давно, он держал себя в руках исключительно из-за того, что не хотел грубить Софии или ругаться с ней. Но всему есть предел.

— Я отправлюсь туда, хочешь ты этого или нет, — с жесткостью сказал он. — Я и так впустую три недели потратил.

София уже хотела что-то ответить, раскрыв рот, но он сделал шаг ей навстречу, повысив голос.

— Темный Лорд наверняка ищет меня. Он может подозревать, что я знаю то, что мне не следует. И если он хотя бы на секунду предположит, что мне известно о его крестраже, он его тут же перепрячет. А я не могу так рисковать.

Она вновь набрала полную грудь воздуха, чтобы явно сказать что-то против, но Регулус снова опередил.

— У меня есть всего одна зацепка, и я собираюсь ею воспользоваться. И ты, София, меня не остановишь. Если потребуется, я тебя оглушу, — добавил он, для убедительности достав палочку.

У нее в глазах промелькнула настоящая злость и возмущение, но, выдохнув, она вдруг сказала:

— Хорошо. Но один ты туда не пойдешь. Я с тобой.

Регулус смотрел на неё, надеясь, что это шутка. Но она, кажется, была абсолютно серьезно.

— Исключено, — строго сказал он.

— Выбирай, Регси, — зло усмехнулась она. — Или мы идем вместе. Или как только ты выйдешь отсюда без меня, я сдамся Пожирателям. И пусть они со мной делают, что хотят.

Регулус недовольно скривил губы. Она уже не раз использовала этот грязный прием. Именно из-за её угроз сдаться Темному Лорду он не покидал её дом.

— Если ты говоришь, что там ничего страшного, значит, я тоже могу пойти, — произнесла София. — Верно?

Она выжидательно смотрела на него.

— Если ты говоришь, что надо всего лишь прийти и забрать крестраж, значит…

— Ладно, — выдохнул он, с недовольством глядя в ее глаза. — Хорошо. Так и быть.

Он решил, если она так боится оставаться одна, пусть идёт с ним. В конце концов, ему тоже так будет спокойнее. Если быть до конца честным, Регулусу было дико страшно. Он чувствовал, глубоко в душе чувствовал, что этот поход за крестражем может оказаться походом в один конец.

И если она будет рядом, он будет чувствовать себя куда увереннее. Если она будет рядом, не страшно будет умереть.

— Вот и отлично, — бодро произнесла она и оглянулась на часы. — Выдвигаемся завтра утром?

— Нет, — отрезал он. — Прямо сейчас. Я не собираюсь больше ждать.

— Что?! — воскликнула она. — Сейчас ночь! Ты разве не знаешь, что всё плохое всегда случается ночью?! Почему нельзя подождать до утра?

— Будешь спорить, София, — строго произнес он, — останешься дома.

Она наградила его недовольным взглядом.

— Хорошо, но мне вначале надо… взять кое-какие вещи, — сказала она и устремилась к лестнице. — Только попробуй рискнуть и уйти без меня, Регулус! — крикнула она ему, уже взбежав наверх лестницы.

Как только она скрылась наверху, Регулус вызвал Кикимера.

Материализовавшийся домовик вначале на секунду замер, не веря, уставившись на него, а потом кинулся ему в ноги.

— Хозяин! — радостно каркнул он, с отчетливым блеском слез на глазах. — Хозяин Регулус!

Кикимер не скрывал своих эмоций, громко всхлипывая.

— Хозяин Регулус, какое счастье!..

— Кикимер, прекрати.

Кикимер подавился очередным всхлипом, но замолчал, поднимаясь на ноги и огромными глазами глядя на Регулуса.

— Мадам Блэк в большом трауре, — пролепетал Кикимер, не спуская с него влажных глаз. — Господин Блэк к себе никого не пускает… он сильно… Хозяин Регулус, возвращайтесь домой, пожалуйста…

— Нет, Кикимер, — оборвал его Регулус. — Я вернусь, но позднее. И я запрещаю тебе говорить моим родителям, что ты знаешь, где я, знаешь, что я жив. И вообще сообщать им любые подробности.

Домовик покорно кивнул.

— А сейчас ты отведешь меня в пещеру, о которой рассказывал, — сказал Регулус и, заметив ощетинившегося Като, который недобрым взглядом смотрел на Кикимера, добавил: — Меня и мисс де Бланк.

***

София влетела в свою спальню и первым делом накинула на себя мантию, вся подкладка которой, от самого ворота и до подола, была в вышитых защитных и оберегающих рунах. С появлением Регулуса ей, конечно, стало значительно спокойнее, но от мании рисовать руны она вряд ли когда-то избавится. Они были не только абсолютно на всей её одежде, но и на всех стенах домах. И несколько штук, усиливающих мощь и концентрацию заклинаний, она даже начертила на своей палочке.

Следом она подошла к туалетному столику и достала пару флаконов с бледно-розовой жидкостью. Сильнодействующие успокаивающие настойки её матери, которые она пила, сколько София себя помнит. Рецепт разрабатывали специально для нее. Очевидно, по-другому она не могла выносить своего супруга.

София надеялась, ей они помогут. Она нашла всего немного, и оставляла их на крайний случай. И этот случай настал.

София знала, как только она переступит порог дома, у неё вновь может случиться приступ. А подвести Регулуса она не может. Как и отпустить его одного. Больше всего она боялась вновь остаться одна.

Отмерив двойную порцию, она залпом её выпила. Прислушиваясь к своему организму, она не чувствовала никаких изменений. Сердце по-прежнему ускоренно колотилось в груди, а пальцы все сильнее начинали дрожать.

Утешая себя тем, что лекарство вскоре подействует, она собрала волосы, перевязав их лентой, и сунула палочку в карман мантии.

— Я готова, — произнесла она, выйдя на лестницу и замечая Кикимера. — О, Кикимер! Привет! Ты идешь с нами?

— Мисс де Бланк, — Кикимер учтиво поклонился и покосился на Регулуса, не зная, что отвечать.

— Да, он идет с нами, — ответил Регулус за него.

А София вдруг почувствовала некоторое спокойствие. Если с ними будет домовик, он в любой момент сможет доставить их домой. К тому же, учитывая ее положение, от Кикимера толку будет больше, чем от нее. Ну и он лучше них с Регулусом знает, что их ждет.

Только вот почему-то самого Кикимера всего трясло, зуб на зуб не попадал, огромные карие глаза выпучены и на них отчетливо можно увидеть красные прожилки.

— Что с ним? — спросила София у Регулуса.

— Он немного волнуется.

— Не он один, — нервно произнесла София так тихо, чтобы Регулус не услышал. Но он и не обратил внимания, обратившись к домовику:

— Кикимер, ты рассказывал, что Темный Лорд отвел тебя на скалу в море, так?

— Д-да, — заикаясь, ответил он, заламывая свои тонкие жилистые руки.

— После этого он накладывал различные чары, и в конце вы оказались в черной пещере. Верно?

Кикимер вновь кивнул, вытирая испарину на лбу.

— Сейчас ты нас перенесешь сразу в эту пещеру…

— Пожалуйста! — взвыл Кикимер, перебивая Регулуса. — Пожалуйста, не ходите туда, хозяин! И Кикимера не заставляйте!..

— Сейчас же успокойся, Кикимер, — строго произнес Регулус.

А София начинала чувствовать себя всё хуже. Если домовик настолько боится и даже перечит своему хозяину, значит, там действительно нечто ужасное. Это и без того было понятно — Темный Лорд наверняка создал извращенную и жуткую защиту, и вид Кикимера это только подтверждал, вызывая у неё неприятное чувство внутри.

Она подняла тревожный взгляд на Регулуса, но тот как и всегда выглядел спокойно и уверенно, словно ничего не боялся. Только взгляд был холоднее обычного, и никому не известно, что за эмоции прячутся там.

— Регулус, — тихо позвала она.

Всего секунда. Одно крошечное мгновение, когда он посмотрел на неё в ответ. Но она успела увидеть тот страх и волнение, что скрывается за привычной маской. Только эмоции эти тут же исчезли.

— Если ты не хочешь… — начал Регулус.

— Хочу, — прервала его София. Она знала, он не откажется от своих планов. Никакие уговоры не помогут. Он пойдет либо с ней, либо один. — Идём.

Регулус одной рукой взял её ладонь, крепко сжимая, другую протянул Кикимеру.

— Отведи нас, Кикимер.

***

Они оказались в черной пещере на самом берегу темного озера, на котором стояла зеркальная гладь. Пещера была до того огромной, что другого берега разглядеть не удавалось, а потолок терялся высоко вверху. Здесь была кромешная тьма, казалось, она была плотнее обычного, и только вдалеке различался слабый зеленоватый проблеск, отражавшийся в неподвижной воде.

В пещере стояла полная тишина, и слышались только слабые стоны Кикимера, который молил их уйти отсюда.

— Кикимер, — позвал Регулус, зажигая огонек на кончике волшебной палочки. — Возвращайся домой, и не вздумай никому об этом рассказывать.

Домовик тут же испарился, а София перевела возмущенный взгляд на Регулуса.

— С ума сошёл?! — воскликнула она. — Как мы отсюда выберемся без него?!

— За пределами пещеры можно трансгрессировать, — ответил Регулус, шагая вдоль узкой кромки берега и пристально глядя себе под ноги, будто что-то ища.

— Чем тебе домовик мешал? — спрашивала София, идя за ним по пятам и стараясь не смотреть на гладь озера, которая будто силы из неё высасывала и заставляла всё внутри трепетать от ужаса. — Он мог помочь…

Регулус так резко остановился, что София чуть не налетела на него.

— Кикимер должен быть сейчас дома, — с жесткостью в голосе ответил он. — И ты видела его состояние, он больше мешает, чем помогает.

— Всё равно, он!..

— Ещё слово, София, — резко перебил он. — И отправишься домой.

Она постаралась вложить в свой взгляд всё, что только могла. Но рот закрыла.

А Регулус тут же отвернулся и наклонился, доставая, словно из воздуха появившуюся, толстую цепь.

— Нам плыть придется? — удивленно произнесла София, наблюдая, как он вытаскивает на берег небольшую лодку.

Она перевела взгляд на середину озера, где отражались зеленоватые отблески. Мысль, что им придется пересекать озеро вызывала неподдельный ужас.

— А Кикимер не мог нас сразу туда перенести? — спросила она, совершенно забыв, что ей велели молчать.

— Если бы он нас туда перенес, — ответил Регулус, первый залезая в лодку, — мы бы не смогли вернуться обратно без него, — закончил он и кивнул ей, требуя садиться вслед за ним. — Только к воде не прикасайся.

София подумала, что им и так не вернуться без домовика, но ничего говорить не стала. С трудом подавив поднявшуюся тошноту, она села в лодку, прижав к себе ноги.

То ли успокаивающая настойка матери не действовала, то ли она приняла слишком мало, но такой привычный ужас просачивался внутри, расползаясь по венам, вызывая головокружение и не давая свободно вздохнуть.

Она рвано выдохнула, выпуская изо рта струйку пара — здесь было так холодно, казалось, студёный воздух исходит от самой воды. И судорожно вздохнула, замечая под черной гладью воды мраморно-белое лицо.

Она зажала рот рукой, не давая вырваться крику, во все глаза глядя на труп, лежащий лицом кверху всего под несколькими сантиметрами ниже поверхности озера. Его открытые глаза застилала белизна, белесые волосы обвивались вокруг лица подобно дыму, а серые губы едва заметно шевелились.

— Это всего лишь инфернал…

Будто издалека доносится голос Регулуса.

— … если их не тревожить…

У нее всё плыло перед глазами, в ушах стоял звон.

— …огонь вызывать ты умеешь…

Она с трудом подняла взгляд на него, смотря прямо в глаза Регулуса и ища в них спасение от очередного приступа.

Одной рукой она до боли сжимала палочку, впиваясь ногтями в собственную ладонь, другую запустила в карман, считая собственные пальцы, стараясь, чтобы не заметил Регулус.

Один. Два.

Горло сжимает с такой силой, что с трудом проходит воздух.

Ей всего лишь надо считать. И приступ пройдет. Она не может подвести Регулуса. Не может.

Один. Два. Три.

Но перед глазами по-прежнему стоит бледное лицо мертвеца. Ей мерещилось — или нет, что из озера к ним тянутся сморщенные руки со скрюченными пальцами, пытаясь утащить их на дно.

Один. Два. Три. Четыре…

Она прикрыла глаза, с хрипом делая очередной вздох.

— София.

Мягкое прикосновение к руке, а с шеи словно тугую цепь сняли, пропуская воздух. Она распахнула глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Регулусом.

— Всё нормально? — спросил он. Не дождавшись ответа, он кивнул на озеро. — Это всего лишь инферналы. Главное, не трогай воду, и они тебе ничего не сделают.

София закивала головой, пересчитывая собственные пальцы в кармане мантии.

Легкий удар — лодка ударилась о берег, привёл её в чувство.

Она старалась отбросить любые мысли, любые эмоции, сосредоточившись исключительно на Регулусе. Его спокойный и уверенный взгляд усмирял панику, царившую в душе и неподвластную ей.

Только пальцы всё равно дрожали, как и внутри всё находилось в подвешенном состоянии, готовое в любую секунду взорваться.

— Вставай, — произнес Регулус, подавая ей руку и помогая выбраться из лодки.

Они высадились посреди озера. Совсем крошечное пространство, не больше трех метров в диаметре, представляло собой плоский темный камень, на котором ничего не было, кроме зеленоватого источника света, исходившего от чаши, стоящей на небольшом постаменте.

— Что это? — прошептала София, склоняясь над чашей, в которой переливалось изумрудное зелье.

— Мне придется это выпить, — произнес Регулус, с неотвратимой решимостью глядя на чашу.

— Рехнулся? — грозно прошептала она, привлекая его внимание. — Тут может быть яд!

— Нет, — он мотнул головой. — Кикимер его пил. Это не яд…

— На домовиков по-другому всё действует! — продолжала шептать София.

Регулус поднял на неё взгляд над чашей. Сейчас его кожа отсвечивала зелеными отблесками и казалась точь-в-точь как у мертвеца в озере.

Она уже подумала, что он сейчас вновь будет ей угрожать отправкой домой, но Регулус произнес:

— Может случиться такое, что… я не смогу допить всё зелье. Тебе придется мне помочь…

София устремила на него непонимающий взгляд.

— Вероятно, — продолжал Регулус, — зелье направлено на то, чтобы помешать забрать крестраж. Оно может… причинить мне боль или парализовать… или произойдёт ещё что-то. Не знаю. Но ты должна позаботиться о том, чтобы я выпил всё.

Она во все глаза смотрела на Регулуса, не веря, что он просит её о подобном.

Одному Мерлину известно, какими силами она не давала пробиться панике и ужасу, охватившему её душу, а Регулус просит её заливать в него неизвестное зелье, приготовленное Темным Лордом.

— Поняла? — спросил Регулус. — Иначе всё зря…

— Поняла.

Регулус запустил руку в карман и достал медальон на скрученной золотой цепочке.

— Как только возьмешь крестраж, заменишь его этим медальоном… Если вдруг я не смогу, — нехотя добавил он.

Он положил медальон на кромку постамента и достал из кармана небольшой флакон.

— Я не знаю, что там за зелье, — он кивнул на чашу, светящуюся зеленым светом, — но это… что-то вроде универсального средства. Его ещё Финеас Блэк разработал и… возможно, поможет.

Софии казалось, она в дурном сне. В ушах шумело. Перед глазами всё мерцало, только лицо Регулуса сохраняло свою четкость.

— … всё поняла, София? — донеслось до неё.

— Да, — кивнула она и взяла из его рук флакон.

Регулус ещё мгновение смотрел на неё, но потом, зачерпнув широким кубком из чаши зелье, разом залил в себя.

Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило. Он стоял, вцепившись пальцами одной руки в край чаши и другой держа кубок, и опустив голову.

— Регси… — тихо произнесла она.

— Всё… хорошо, — ответил он, вскидывая голову и снова зачерпывая зелье.

Только София видела, что всё совсем не хорошо. В его глазах уже отчетливо читались все его эмоции, выдающие ужас.

Регулус снова выпил кубок, и, зачерпнув ещё раз, второй раз.

— Как ты?.. — тревожно спросила София, ощущая лишь сходящее с ума сердце в груди, которое колотилось о ребра с невероятной силой.

Он с такой силой держался за края чаши, что побелели кончики пальцев. Изо рта постоянно вырывалось облачко пара, которое мгновенно рассеивалось. Не открывая глаз и склонившись над чашей, он выпил еще три кубка.

С тяжелым хрипом он упал на колени, не удержавшись.

— Регулус, — сдавленным голосом позвала София, пытаясь его поднять. — Ты слышишь меня?

Он не отвечал. На мертвенно-бледное лицо падали черные пряди. Губы его посинели, веки мелко дрожали.

— Регулус, — снова позвала она, думая, не дать ли ему сейчас его лекарство и уйти отсюда, пока не поздно.

— Всё нормально… — слабым голосом произнес он.

С трудом поднявшись, он снова вцепился рукой в край чаши и взял кубок, который едва не выскользнул из его руки. София подхватила его и зачерпнула зелье, замешкавшись на секунду. Регулус всё равно не успокоится, пока не доведет это дело до конца, и раз уж они пришли, надо продолжать.

— Регулус, — она поднесла кубок к его лицу, но он вдруг отвернулся, скривившись.

— Пожалуйста, — хриплым голосом прошептал он, не открывая глаз, — пожалуйста… я не хочу…

— Надо, Регулус, — произнесла она, чувствуя, как внутри всё сдавливает от нежелания делать это. — Немного осталось…

Она вновь приложила кубок к его губам, который он с трудом выпил.

— Хватит, я больше не могу, — плаксивым голосом произнес он, снова падая на колени. Он закрыл лицо руками, содрогаясь всем телом, пока София наполнила ещё один кубок.

— Давай, Регси, — как можно спокойнее произнесла она, хотя внутри всё было готово взорваться в любую секунду, лишь бы это прекратилось. — Ещё немного…

— Не надо… — прошептал он в свои ладони, — прекрати это…

— Сейчас всё прекратится, Регси, — дрогнувшим голосом сказала она, отнимая его руки от лица и протягивая кубок. — Всего немного… Пожалуйста, Регулус, давай…

Он в несколько тяжелых глотков осушил кубок, который она прижала к его губам. Вдруг, он вскинул на неё болезненный взгляд покрасневших глаз.

— Это не должно было случиться, — простонал он, кривя губы, — не должно… это я виноват…

— Всё хорошо, Регулус, — не в силах сдержать дрожь в голосе произнесла София. — Всё хорошо, ты ни в чем не виноват…

Её слова перебил отчаянный крик, эхом пронесшийся по огромной пещере над черной водой. У неё всё холодело внутри от этого крика, глядя, как Регулус выгибается в спине, окончательно упав на холодный камень.

— Не могу… нет, нет… пожалуйста…

— Мерлин, — прошептала София, готовая сама в любую секунду разрыдаться.

Она поднялась на ноги и развернулась всего на секунду, чтобы вновь наполнить кубок. Но повернувшись обратно, врезалась в Регулуса, который стоял к ней вплотную.

— Это я их убил, — прошептал он, больными глазами глядя на неё и вцепившись в её мантию трясущимися пальцами. — Я виноват…

Её затрясло ещё сильнее, из полного кубка вылилась пара капель, расплескавшись.

— Пожалуйста, Регулус, — испуганно произнесла она. — Тебе всё это кажется… — тонким голоском произнесла она, протягивая кубок. — Всё хорошо…

Она приложила кубок к его губам, но он сделал лишь глоток, снова падая и утягивая её за собой, вцепившись в мантию. Она едва не пролила зелье, больно ударившись коленями о твердый камень.

— … это я виноват… — простонал он, — я!

— Регулус, осталось совсем немного, — София, стараясь не обращать на всё разрастающееся чувство тревоги, снова приложила кубок к его лицу. — Пожалуйста, это скоро закончится.

Она приподняла его голову, вливая в приоткрытый рот зелье небольшими порциями.

— Прошу прекрати! — снова прокричал он, закрывая глаза. — Я понял! Я виноват!.. никогда больше…

— Регулус, скоро это всё прекратится, — надтреснувшим голосом произнесла она, снова поднимаясь на ноги. Она снова зачерпнула зелье и опустилась к нему. — Немного…

— Убей лучше меня! Меня! — прокричал он, корчась от агонии, которая, кажется, раздирала его изнутри.

— Пожалуйста, Регулус, — умоляя, прошептала она, — осталось немного… просто выпей…

— Я этого не хотел! Не хотел! Никогда не хотел!

— Я знаю, Регси, знаю, — шептала она, прикладывая кубок к его губам и заставляя пить.

Он, с силой вцепившись в её руку, вонзая короткие ногти в её кожу, прижался к кубку, делая несколько больших глотков.

Но стоило ему допить последнюю каплю, рука ослабла и соскользнула на пол, а сам он рухнул на спину, безжизненно закрыв глаза.

— Нет, Регси, — отчаянно прошептала она, на коленях подползая к нему. — Регулус, ты слышишь меня? — она легонько встряхнула его за плечи. — Очнись, Регулус…

— Не могу больше… умоляю… мне больно…

— Сейчас всё закончится, — тихо произнесла она, с пеленой слёз на глазах. — Немного осталось.

Она вновь подскочила на ноги и подошла к чаше, в очередной раз зачерпывая зелье, чувствуя, как кубок царапнул по дну чаши.

— Последний раз, Регулус, — громко произнесла она, опускаясь к нему. — Последний раз и всё закончится.

Но он выпил только наполовину, в очередной раз закричав от боли так, словно его сжигал изнутри огонь.

— Пожалуйста, Регулус… всего глоток…

Он судорожно вздыхал и выдыхал, не открывая глаз. По мертвецки-бледному лицу стекала испарина, волосы прилипли ко лбу, а его пальцы снова вцепились в её руку, оставляя красные царапины.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептала она.

Приподняв его голову, она силой влила ему остатки зелья. Закашлявшись, он вновь упал, перекатившись на живот.

— Регулус, всё закончилось, — ласково произнесла она, разворачивая его обратно. — Регулус!

Его глаза закатывались, только белая узкая полоска виднелась, изо рта вырывались хрипы.

— Регулус! — снова позвала его. Она полезла в карман за флаконом, который он ей дал.

— Не надо больше… — он отворачивал лицо, пытаясь отбиться руками.

— Регулус, это поможет… это лекарство.

Но он, в очередной раз взмахнув рукой, с силой выбил флакон из её рук, который отлетел в сторону, прокрутился по скользкому камню и упал в черную гладь озера.

— Чёрт… — она, с замиранием сердца смотрела как по всей поверхности озера прошла тонкая рябь. — Регулус, поднимайся, надо уходить…

— Воды… — прохрипел он.

София, пристально глядя на озеро, которое вновь успокаивалось, взяла с пола кубок и с опаской подошла к кромке воды. Она не дышала, опускаясь и вглядываясь в тьму перед ней. Мгновение помедлив, она опустила руку, зачерпывая воды. И только она набрала кубок воды, её руку обжег холод.

Прозрачно-белая рука, высунувшаяся из воды, с силой вцепилась в её запястье, перетягивая на себя.

От охватившего ужаса она даже закричать не могла. Сердце застряло в горле, не пропуская воздух. Как в ночном кошмаре она вновь не могла пошевелиться. Она закрыла глаза, чувствуя, как внутри всё сковывает леденящий страх. Её хотелось, чтобы всё закончилось, прямо сейчас, всё закончилось. Она вновь будто со стороны на себя смотрела, и не могла ничего поделать, абсолютно бессильная перед своим страхом.

— Воды… — снова раздалось за спиной, — …София…

Голос Регулуса её будто в себя привёл. Она распахнула глаза и ногой пнула по инферналу, который уже по пояс выполз из воды, утягивая её за собой.

Она взлетела на ноги, замечая, как вокруг их крошечного островка бурлит и пенится вода.

— Регулус, вызывай Кикимера! — прокричала она, схватив его за ворот мантии и хорошенько встряхнув. — Кикимера! Регулус!

Она понимала, иначе им не выбраться. Она абсолютно бесполезна, а Регулус сейчас говорить не может, не то что колдовать.

— … где крестраж, София… — слабо произнес он.

Она обернулась на постамент, позади которого стоял высокий белый труп в лохмотьях, прилипших к телу.

К горлу подкатила тошнота, перед глазами вновь замелькали огни.

Дрожащей рукой она выхватила палочку.

— Диффиндо! — прокричала она.

Режущее заклинание полоснуло его по плечу, распарывая кожу, но инфернал лишь пошатнулся, направляясь в её сторону. А позади него уже ползли новые, выкарабкиваясь на скользкий камень.

— Регулус, зови Кикимера! — снова прокричала она, чувствуя, как паника подкатывает всё ближе.

Дрожа всем телом и выпуская одно режущие заклинание за другим, она в два шага метнулась к постаменту и схватила со дна чаши медальон, кинув вместо него поддельный.

— Нет! Диффиндо! — прокричала она, обернувшись.

С другой стороны инферналов было ещё больше, и один из них, схватив Регулуса за плечо, тащил его на себя, оставляя на коже глубокие раны, раздирая его когтями.

— Остолбеней! — прокричала она, направляя на него палочку, но из неё вырвался лишь слабый луч.

Софию ещё никогда не захватывала такая волна отчаяния. Казалось, выхода не было. Упав на колени, она с силой тянула на себя бессознательного Регулуса, захлебываясь в слезах, и не давая мертвецам утащить его.

— Огонь… — едва слышно прошептал Регулус, не открывая глаз.

А у Софии в памяти вдруг всплыл урок Защиты, с которого выгнали Поттера и Блэка за то, что последний «нарисовал» Черную Метку на своей домашней работе.

Мортем им тогда рассказывал, что больше всего инферналы боятся света и огня.

— Инсендио! — прокричала она, направляя палочку на инферналов.

Мертвец издал громкий, нечеловеческий хриплый крик, когда его голову и грудь охватило яркое желтое пламя. Он заметался, перебрасывая огонь на других инферналов и повалился в воду.

— Инсендио! Инсендио! — она без конца выкрикивала заклинание, окружая себя и Регулуса огнем. — Инсендио!

Регулус уже не шевелился. Он безжизненно лежал на камне, раскинув руки и ноги. Половина тела была истерзана мертвецами, и на черный камень вытекала блестящая черная кровь.

— Регулус, — София метнулась к нему. Огонь не уничтожал инферналов, но он их задерживал и дал пару мгновений. — Регулус, вызывай Кикимера. Позови его. Давай.

Он на неё никак не реагировал. Софию вновь начала охватывать паника.

Она с силой ударила его ладонью по лицу, приводя в чувство. Он распахнул глаза, безжизненным взглядом глядя сквозь неё.

— Зови Кикимера, Регулус! — прокричала она. Огонь начинал затухать, а всё новые инферналы поднимались из воды.

— Кикимер, — слабо произнес Регулус на последнем издыхании.

София ещё никогда не была так счастлива видеть домовика. Пусть он и истошно завопил, как только увидел мертвецов и изувеченного хозяина.

— Кикимер, — она схватила его за руку, встряхивая и призывая к спокойствию. — Отведи нас ко мне домой.

Расширенные от ужаса глаза Кикимера метались от одного инфернала к другому, которые становились всё ближе.

— Давай же, Кикимер! — прокричала она и кивнула на Регулуса. — Ему нужна помощь.

Светлые стены гостиной и множество огней слепили после черной пещеры.

Они втроем рухнули на ковер посреди комнаты, София тут же поднялась на колени, нависая над Регулусом, который сейчас напоминал одного из трупов в пещере.

— Регулус, ты меня слышишь? — громко произнесла она, глядя на его серое лицо и белые пересохшие губы.

Весь его правый бок был в глубоких рваных ранах, из которых текла темная, почти черная кровь. Возле шеи вздулся особенно сильный порез, на котором виднелись белые точки, словно опарыши, разъедающие мертвецов.

— Регулус! — снова позвала она, пытаясь нащупать пульс. Но то ли она его не находила, то ли его сердце уже не билось.

— Это всё из-за ран мертвецов, — бормотал Кикимер, схватившись за голову и бегая вдоль Регулуса, — их увечья могут оказаться смертельны для человека… хозяину нужно в госпиталь…

Вряд ли Регулус обрадуется, если она его потащит в Мунго. Нет, ему нельзя появляться на людях.

Но у него наверняка остались ещё зелья, которые он ей давал в пещере. Или нечто подобное.

— Тащи его вещи, Кикимер! — крикнула София. — Быстро!

Кикимер тут же исчез и появился уже через секунду с сумкой Регулуса, с той, с которой он пришёл к Софии.

Она тут же вытряхнула всё содержимое на пол, ища зелья. Выпало несколько флаконов и пузырьков, но ни на одном из них не было ни этикеток, ни названий.

— Ты знаешь, что это? — спросила она у напуганного до смерти домовика, указывая на десятки склянок. — Тут есть лекарство или что-то такое?

— Я… я не знаю, мисс… — Кикимера трясло не меньше неё.

Она тоже не знала. И давать их Регулусу было опасно.

— Чёрт! — прокричала она и снова приблизилась к Регулусу. — Регси, пожалуйста, очнись… я не знаю, что делать. Регулус, помоги мне...

Она снова пыталась прощупать пульс. Регулус уже не подавал никаких признаков жизни. Голова безжизненно лежала на полу, и даже дыхание не вырывалось.

— Кикимер, — снова обратилась она к домовику, который едва живой трясся над телом Регулуса. — У меня в комнате лежит книга. Принеси её сюда.

Домовик не шелохнулся, полными слёз глазами глядя сквозь неё.

— Хочешь, чтобы Регулус выжил?! Бегом!

Он снова исчез. Пока его не было, София метнулась к столу и взяла чернила, вернувшись к Регулусу одновременно с Кикимером, который явился с древним талмудом, который по весу был едва ли легче него самого.

София быстро нашла нужную страницу. Взяв перо и чернила, она принялась чертить руны прямо на полу. Одну — у головы Регулуса. Две — возле его ладоней. И две последних — в ногах.

Пока она рисовала их, между ними возникали тонкие светящиеся линии, соединяясь друг с другом и образуя пятиконечную звезду. Закончив рисовать пентаграмму, она осталась возле его головы, стоя на коленях, и, взяв книгу, принялась зачитывать заклинание, написанное на латыни.

— Venit ad vitam. Tolle meus valetudo.

Она подняла на него взгляд, но Регулус по-прежнему лежал без движения.

— Venit ad vitam. Tolle animam meam, — громче произнесла она. — Venit ad vitam. Quid vis.

София снова и снова зачитывала заклинание, чувствуя, как сама становится всё слабее.

Это чары не способны были вытащить человека с того света, но способны были задержать в этом. И София надеялась, что всё делает правильно.

Она заканчивала читать уже в седьмой раз, когда почувствовала, как собственные силы полностью уходят из нее.

— … мисс…

Она вздрогнула, приходя в себя. Она лежала на полу, навалившись на диван. Перед ней мельтешил Кикимер, который метался то к ней, то к Регулусу, боясь прикоснуться к своему хозяину, над которым всё ещё слабо мерцали линии от рун.

София приподнялась и подползла на коленях к нему.

Цвет лица выровнялся. Дыхание восстановилось, сердце отчетливо билось в груди. И даже рваные раны затянулись, и теперь сквозь порванную одежду можно было видеть белые полосы свежей, стянутой кожи.

— Хозяин спит, мисс, — произнес Кикимер, совершив какие-то манипуляции над ним.

Она облегченно выдохнула, прикрывая глаза. Сил у неё не осталось совершенно, она даже подняться не могла.

— Кикимер, ты можешь возвращаться домой, — произнесла она едва слышно. Но домовик не сдвинулся с места, с неуверенностью поглядывая на хозяина. — Я передам Регулусу, что ты спас его жизнь.

— Это мой долг, мисс, — с важностью прокаркал он, — верой и правдой служить благородному и древнему роду Блэк.

Домовик испарился, а София из последних сил перебралась на диван, в следующую же секунду провалившись в сон.

***

Регулус проснулся минут так десять назад, и сейчас лежал на чем-то твердом, не в силах пошевелиться. Все тело казалось невесомым, он давно не чувствовал такую легкость. Вокруг стояла полная тишина, ни единого звука.

Ему даже на мгновение показалось, что он умер.

Но в следующую же секунду в голове замелькали картинки, заставляя сердце потяжелеть и все мышцы напрячься. Воспоминания, как он убивает женщину с яркими голубыми глазами, как за мгновение до этого умирает её невинная дочь, с растрепанными волосами и в яркой пижаме, одно за другим сменялось в голове. Его ещё никогда не охватывало такое отчаяние.

А следом наступающие мертвецы, живьем раздирающие его тело, и крики Софии. И яркое пламя.

Он тут же распахнул глаза и резко сел, часто моргая от ослепляющего света.

— София…

Замечая возле себя Софию, которая спала на диване, он легонько потряс её за плечо, скинув Като с её шеи, который, прижавшись, спал со своей хозяйкой.

— София.

Она приоткрыла один глаз, с непониманием глядя на него, но мгновенно прогнала остатки сна и вскочила на ноги.

— Регси, ты как? — испуганно спросила она.

— Со мной всё хорошо, — ответил он, поднимаясь на ноги и чувствуя удивительную бодрость. Он и правда давно не ощущал себя в таком прекрасном состоянии — наверное, София дала ему лекарство Финеаса Блэка. — А ты?..

— Мерлин, ты меня до смерти напугал! — громко воскликнула она, сменив испуг в глазах на возмущение. — Я же думала, ты последние минуты доживаешь!

Регулус прервался на полуслове, глядя на неё.

— Ты вообще помнишь, что там происходило?! — продолжала она на повышенных тонах. — Мертвецы!.. кругом!.. Ты даже пошевелиться не можешь! — она кричала, сбиваясь и путаясь в словах.

У нее в глазах настоящее пламя полыхало. Окна в доме начинали дребезжать, как и хрустальные детали люстры стукаться друг о друга. Като спрыгнул с дивана, беспокойно мяукая и путаясь в ногах Софии.

— А если бы с тобой что-то случилось?!..

Регулус казалось, она задыхаться начинает. И он вдруг вспомнил как она выглядела, когда они только прибыли в пещеру и плыли сквозь озеро. Тогда с ней происходило нечто подобное, она тоже не могла дышать, взгляд совершенно безумный, и лицо нездорово бледное. Но тогда он не придал этому значения, полностью обеспокоенный тем, что ему предстояло пить опасное зелье.

— Сейчас всё хорошо, София, — спокойно произнес он и, секунду поколебавшись, подошел к ней и несмело приобнял за плечи.

А она тут же обхватила его за плечи, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо. Регулус только сейчас заметил как сильно её трясет.

— София, — беспокойно произнес он, отрываясь от нее и пытаясь заглянуть в лицо. — Всё хорошо, — снова повторил он. — Всё закончилось хорошо. Ты нас спасла…

— Нас Кикимер спас! — выпалила она, отпуская его и отступая на шаг. — Если бы не чёртов домовик, мы бы сейчас на дне озера были!

Он же знал, что брать её с собой — плохая идея. Но он никак не ожидал, что у неё будет подобная реакция.

— Что с тобой было в пещере, София? — тихо, но отчётливо спросил он, заставляя её тут же замолчать.

Она отвела взгляд, едва заметно скривив недовольное лицо.

— Когда мы только прибыли. Я видел, с тобой что-то происходило.

Регулус отчетливо помнил панику в её глазах, её смертельно-бледное лицо и бегающий взгляд с расширенными зрачками. Видел дрожь её пальцев, которые с силой сжимали палочку, и затрудненное учащенное дыхание.

— Я… у меня… я не знаю, — она нервно усмехнулась, отворачиваясь и поднимая Като себе на руки, лишь бы не смотреть на Регулуса. — Просто… черт, там же целое озеро трупов было! — воскликнула она, бросив на него острый взгляд. — Это кого угодно испугает!

Но Регулус знал, что это не просто страх. С ней происходило нечто более ужасное. Он не мог объяснить этого, но он это чувствовал.

— Расскажи мне.

Она села обратно на диван и опустила Като себе на колени, который тут же развернулся животом кверху, требуя, чтобы его погладили.

Она по-прежнему не поднимала на него взгляд, плотно сжав губы и явно не желая рассказывать. Но он молча требовал правды, и она наконец произнесла:

— Во Франции у меня… какие-то приступы начались. Одна девчонка, которая как-то помогла мне, сказала, что это панические атаки, — София говорила, не поднимая на него взгляд и глядя на Като. — Я не знаю, что это такое. Но в такие моменты мне становится… безумно страшно. Кажется, будто кроме страха ничего больше не осталось. Ты совсем один, и абсолютно беспомощен.

Она продолжала говорить, невидящем взглядом глядя сквозь своего питомца, а у Регулуса сердце от жалости сжималось.

Она ему уже давно рассказывала о том, что с ней произошло во Франции, но о приступах она не говорила ни слова. И у Регулуса вновь поднималась волна злости на Сириуса — это он виноват в её бедах, он не должен был её отпускать. Но ещё больше его злил Долохов. Во всем мире ядов и проклятий не хватит, чтобы Долохов понес полноценное наказание за то, что причинил ей.

— И я… плохо понимаю происходящее, — с трудом произнесла она. — Мне кажется, что всё это не со мной происходит. Я как будто со стороны на себя смотрю… и помочь никак не могу.

Регулус не знал, какие слова подобрать. Он и не думал, что она так боится показаться слабой. Почему она сразу его не предупредила об этом? Но если бы она его предупредила, он бы точно не стал брать её с собой. И вряд ли бы он сейчас стоял здесь.

— Но ты справилась, София, — сказал он, встречаясь с её взглядом. — Ты нас спасла в пещере. А не Кикимер.

Она только скривила губы и вновь отвернулась, покачав головой, явно не согласная. Регулус только представить мог, что она пережила. Пока он испытывал собственный кошмар, она боролась со своим личным.

Но он обязательно займется этой проблемой. От любой болезни есть лекарство. И он для неё найдет способ не испытывать больше тот ужас, который она описала. А пока она в доме и рядом с ним, она в полной безопасности.

Он неуверенно кашлянул и как бы невзначай произнес:

— А крестраж…

Она поднялась на ноги, сбросив Като с колен, и, запустив руку в широкий карман мантии, достала медальон на длинной цепочке.

— Вот, — она протянула его Регулусу. — Вот, ради чего мы там едва жизни не отдали.

Регулус проигнорировал её реплику и взял крестраж, из которого сильными волнами исходила темная, тяжелая магия. Никаких сомнений — перед ним крестраж. На гладкой золотой поверхности выгравирована буква «S», видимо, вещь и правда когда-то принадлежала Салазару Слизерину. Регулус читал в дневниках дяди, что Темный Лорд скорее всего выберет для крестражей какие-либо памятные предметы или реликвии.

— И что нам теперь делать с ним? — спросила София, зачарованно глядя на медальон, качающийся в руке Регулуса. — Мы уничтожим его?

— Не сейчас, — тут же ответил Регулус.

София подняла на него вопросительный взгляд.

— Я хочу… — начал Регулус, — провести кое-какие эксперименты.

Он успел выяснить, что с помощью крестража можно провести ритуал и выяснить, сколько ещё осколков души существует.

Он также хотел посмотреть, как по максимуму можно использовать этот крестраж. Есть ли возможность установить связь с другими крестражами, как-то выйти на них или уничтожить разом их все.

А ещё ему было любопытно посмотреть, что будет, если впустить крестраж в живого человека. Что будет, если в одном мире будет сразу два Темных Лорда. Но он не был уверен в этом эксперименте. И не потому, что боялся, что он не получится. Он переживал, что Темный Лорд сможет почувствовать своё второе я и тогда всем будет только хуже.

— Но потом мы его уничтожим, да, — добавил он, взглянув на неё.

София задумчиво крутила медальон в руке, снова забрав его у Регулуса, и вдруг вскинула взгляд на Регулуса.

— Как Темный Лорд мог оставить такую ценную вещь в пещере? — недоуменно спросила она. — Если бы я создала крестраж, я бы его… на дно океана опустила! — взбудоражено произнесла она. — Или на дно озера к инферналам! Чтобы его никто не нашел и не уничтожил!

— И какой тогда от него толк? — справедливо заметил Регулус. — Если он будет на дне океана?

— Ну-у… — протянула София, явно не зная ответ.

— Если вдруг тебя убьют, то после твой смерти кто-то должен… так скажем, «активировать» твой крестраж. Впустить «осколок души» в то, что от тебя осталось. Или в новое тело. И кто будет искать твой крестраж на дне озера с инферналами?

София ему разумеется ничего не ответила.

— Нет. Напротив, — продолжил Регулус. — Крестражи надо отдать людям, которым ты полностью доверяешь.

Регулус понимал, что полного доверия Темного Лорда нет ни у кого. Но есть люди, которые пользуются у него чуть большим уважением, чем другие.

Таким человек был Альфард Блэк. Именно поэтому, как предполагал Регулус, дядя знал так много о крестражах. Очевидно, Темный Лорд выбрал именно его, чтобы частично просветить о том, что следует делать, если его тело вдруг уничтожат.

— Я бы… — снова начал он, раздумывая, — я бы отдал свои крестражи разным людям. Взял с них Непреложный обет и потребовал хранить его, как зеницу ока, под угрозой смерти всего рода.

Да, безусловно, Регулус бы именно так и поступил.

Оставлять крестраж без присмотра он бы никогда не стал.

Возможно, он и не стал бы раздавать абсолютно все крестражи. Но как минимум два отдал бы в руки ближайших соратников. Выбрал двоих, на случай, если один из них погибнет, то второй сохранит возможность вернуть его к жизни. А вот остальные крестражи можно было бы и спрятать.

Темный Лорд наверняка поступил подобным образом. И это значительно усложняло задачу. Если с доверенными лицами и можно было что-то сделать, то где искать оставшиеся крестражи Регулус даже понятия не имел.

— И кому Темный Лорд мог бы отдать крестраж? — спросила София.

Регулус поднял на неё задумчивый взгляд, размышляя.

— Лестрейнджам, — ответил он, первую пришедшую на ум фамилию. — Малфоям, Мальсиберам. Чуть менее вероятно, но это могут быть Эйвери и Нотты, Долохов, — Регулус вдруг замолчал, прикидывая, возможно ли такое и сомневаясь в этом, но всё-таки добавил: — Блэки.

— И что ты сейчас думаешь делать? — поинтересовалась София. — У тебя есть план?

Да, план у Регулуса был. Только первый же пункт этого плана омрачался тем, что ему совершенно, абсолютно не хотелось этого делать.

— Тебе придется посетить поместье Блэков, — сказал он, напряженно глядя на нее.

Если дядя знал о крестражах, он мог найти и необходимую литературу. Что-то у него наверняка есть. Регулусу даже казалось, что он видел эти книги в его библиотеке.

Но ему не хотелось отправлять туда Софию. Не хотелось, чтобы она встретила там Сириуса. За всё это время они ни разу не говорили про его брата.

Он не знал, почему София молчит об этом, но сам он не поднимал эту тему, потому что вновь ухватился за ту хрупкую надежду, которая появилась в его душе. Да, его полностью устраивало положение дел. Ему нравилось жить с ней, нравилось иметь с ней общее дело, в котором она ему помогает. Нравилось, что она беспокоится о нём. Нравилось, что сейчас она только с ним, и боится его отпустить от себя.

Но он не мог не замечать её настроение. Он видел, что у неё часто появляется потерянный и несчастный взгляд, когда она думает, что Регулус её не видит. Такой же она выглядела год назад, когда только поступила в Хогвартс.

Она постоянно слушала сводку министерских новостей, она постоянно вздрагивала, стоило услышать какой-то шум за окном, явно ожидая Сириуса. Регулус видел, как в её глазах надежда вспыхивает. И видел, как она потухает, когда «шумом» оказывалась обыкновенная птица или Като.

Она мучилась без Сириуса, он это знал. За все эти три недели он лишь однажды видел её в хорошем настроение — когда он отдал её укулеле, которую она несколько дней не выпускала из рук.

Иногда, конечно, в нем шевелилась совесть. Сириус тоже страдал без неё. Регулус это видел своими глазами, он это чувствовал. И он мог бы устроить их встречу, он даже знал каким способом. Только отчего-то не спешил помогать им.

Наверное, если бы его попросила об этом София, он не смог отказать. Однако она молчала, и он был этому только рад. Он тешил себя мыслью, что она сама не хочет этого, что в глубине души она понимает, что Сириус счастья ей не принесет. Выходило плохо, но он продолжал убеждать себя в этом. В конце концов, она всегда могла вернуться в Блэкпул. А Регулус силой не держал её рядом с собой.

— Хорошо, — ответила София. — И что мне надо будет сделать в поместье?

— Взять из библиотеки несколько книг. Список я тебе напишу.

— Из библиотеки? — возмутилась София. — Ты вообще был когда-нибудь в библиотеке Альфарда?! — воскликнула она.

Регулус понимал её возмущение. Библиотека в поместье была самой старой из всех, принадлежащих Блэкам, и насчитывала несколько сотен, а то и тысяч, экземпляров книг. Но не это было самое страшное. Все книги, находящиеся там, собирали разные люди и в разное время, никакого порядка там не было. На одной полке могли находиться учебник по чарам для первого курса и редкий экземпляр по самым жутким ядам.

Это в библиотеке на площади Гриммо царил безупречный порядок. Отец разделил библиотеку на секции по всевозможным категориям и в алфавитном порядке, а каждый стеллаж ещё и содержал дополнительные указатели, если вдруг какая-то книга попадала под несколько категорий.

В библиотеке же Альфарда что-то найти было весьма проблематично. Но Регулус, который в детстве часто проводил там время, мог приблизительно сказать, что и где находится.

— Я там был, — снисходительно ответил он. — Я тебе скажу примерно, где нужно искать.

Но оставалась ещё одна проблема. Регулус знал, какие книги по рунам ему нужны и где находится ещё один самописный том Альфарда. Но он не знал, где могут стоять книги по крестражам. Регулус не сомневался, Альфард собирал книги с этой тематикой и должен хранить их где-то не на самом видном месте, но чтобы Регулус мог их легко найти. Вот если бы он мог сам посмотреть на библиотеку…

— О, я знаю, как это можно сделать! — произнесла София. Кажется, последнюю мысль он произнес вслух. — Если бы у нас были сквозные зеркала…

— Какие зеркала?

— Сквозные, — повторила София. — У Поттера и Блэка такие были, — она запнулась на секунду, назвав вторую фамилию, но тут же продолжила: — Они по ним связывались, даже когда находились в разных концах Англии.

София объясняла ему принцип их работы, но Регулус уже и сам понял, что тут необходимо использовать усовершенствованные Протеевы чары, чтобы зеркала могли передавать не только сообщение, но и звук, и картинку в реальном времени.

Протеевы чары ему пришлось досконально изучить, когда он снимал Черную Метку. Темный Лорд ещё в школе совместно с Альфардом совершенствовали эти чары, чтобы он через Метку мог не только передавать сообщения, но и видеть чужими глазами, слышать и считывать мысли и эмоции.

Альфард в одном из ранних дневников описывал всю их работу, и учитывая, что создать сквозные зеркала будет значительно проще, Регулус не сомневался, что у него получится.

— Я их создам, — сказал он, прерывая её.

— Ты сможешь? — восхищенно спросила она.

— И чему ты удивляешься? — он не смог сдержать самодовольства в голосе, чувствуя, как в груди тепло разливается от её восхищенного взгляда.

— Поттер говорил, что это нереально…

— Разумеется, это же Поттер, — Регулус недовольно скривился, не скрывая свою неприязнь к нему, но сдержавшись, чтобы не вырвалось ругательство.

— И что ты лицо кривишь? — усмехнулась она. — Всё не можешь со своими чувствами к нему совладать?

Хорошее настроение мгновенно улетучилось. Он наградил Софию ледяным взглядом и развернулся, оставляя её без ответа.

— Ой, да ладно, — произнесла она ему вслед, — я же пошутила!

— Завтра отправимся в Блэкпул, — сухо произнес он, обернувшись через плечо.

***

Отправились в Блэкпул они лишь через два дня. Создание сквозных зеркал значительно затянулось. Регулус больше суток не покидал свою комнату, но в конце концов вышел с парой небольших, с ладонь размером, круглых зеркал в тонкой позолоченной рамке.

Испробовав их и убедившись, что зеркала работают, они стали собираться в Блэкпул.

Софии не терпелось оказаться там вновь, как только Регулус ей об этом сказал. У неё вновь пропал сон и она только и думала, что ей удастся встретиться с Сириусом. Он и без того практически не покидал её мысли, а сейчас и вовсе поселился там круглосуточно.

Ожидание её изводило. Она не знала, сколько ещё она протянет, но каждое утро она поднималась с единственным желанием — увидеть его. Увидеть и задать сотни вопросов, которые каждый день крутились в её голове.

И чем больше она думала об этом, тем больше начинала сомневаться, что он ждёт её.

Она обещала ему вернуться и она вернулась. Она почти две недели провела в его поместье. Она оставила ему уроборос, который мог привести к ней.

А ему, кажется, это вовсе и не надо. Иначе, почему он так небрежно отнесся к столь ценной вещи? Почему так долго не появлялся в своём доме и где он был всё это время? Вполне вероятно, что он мог жить с той девушкой.

Мысли эти отдавались болью на сердце.

Иногда ей хотелось наплевать на него и больше не ждать, не думать о нём, не вспоминать. Только ничего не выходило. Он всё равно без конца находился в её голове, как и бесконечные вопросы «почему».

Поэтому она очень ждала, когда они с Регулусом отправятся в Блэкпул. Она надеялась, что Сириус окажется дома и им удастся поговорить. Как бы там ни было, а ей необходимо лично от него услышать всю правду.

Ближе к вечеру они вышли из дома Софии и остановились возле ограды.

— Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь? — осторожно спросил Регулус, с беспокойством посмотрев на неё.

София ему рассказала о том, что за поместьем Сириуса тоже следят, а на неё уже два раза напали там. Но сейчас она не чувствовала неотвратимого ужаса и страха. Её, конечно, немного потряхивало и голова кружилась, но в целом она была довольно спокойна. Может быть, дело было в том, что она очень ждёт встречи с Сириусом, и эта надежда не дает ей вновь упасть в пучину страха. Или дело в успокаивающих настойках. Или в том, что рядом Регулус.

— Мы всё время будем на связи, — произнес он, — в поместье безопасно, а я буду ждать тебя возле ворот. Всё будет хорошо.

— Да, всё будет хорошо. Идём, — кивнула София, которой хотелось побыстрее оказаться в Блэкпуле.

Несмотря на то, что на них было множество защитных амулетов и различные отводящие внимание заклинания, Регулус набросил на них ещё и дезилюминационные чары.

Он взял её за руку, они вышли за ограду и трансгрессировали к поместью Блэков.

Шорох длинных ветвей деревьев заставил все её внутренности напрячься, а горло сжать, не пропуская воздух. Она уже потянулась за палочкой, когда Регулус крепче сжал её ладонь.

— Всё нормально, это всего лишь ветер, — произнес он где-то над её ухом. — Здесь никого нет.

Она с трудом восстановила дыхание, сделав пару глубоких вдохов и выдохов. Внутри всё равно было всё напряжено до предела, в любую секунду ожидая нападения.

— Давай побыстрее разделаемся с этим, — раздраженно произнесла она и потянула его к воротам дома, виднеющимся сквозь редкий лес.

Регулус дом не видел, он лишь знал его местоположение, поэтому покорно шёл за ней.

София не знала, почему он решил именно её отправить за нужными книгами. Ведь вполне очевидно, что попроси он у Сириуса доступ в дом и брат ему не откажет. Но когда София ему это предложила, Регулус посмотрел на неё таким убийственным взглядом, словно она сморозила страшную глупость, что она больше не поднимала эту тему.

Может быть, ему мешала его чудовищная гордость. А может быть, Регулус не хотел сообщать, что он жив, даже Сириусу. И София только сейчас подумала, что Сириус должно быть очень страдает из-за «смерти» брата. Он, конечно, говорил, что все эти «пожирательские дела» неминуемо приведут Регулуса к чему-то подобному; говорил, что ничем хорошим это не закончится, и что это его проблемы, а Сириус его предупреждал; а ещё говорил, что ему плевать на брата. Но София всё равно была уверена, что Сириус не мог остаться равнодушным.

Но, не исключено, что он нашёл утешение в объятиях той девушки.

— Я быстро, — нервно произнесла София, когда они остановились возле ворот.

— Как поднимешься в библиотеку, сразу сообщи, — сказал ей Регулус, доставая зеркало.

— Хорошо.

Только она ступила на территорию поместья, её охватило легкое волнение. Наверное, она ничто и никогда так не хотела, чтобы Сириус сейчас оказался дома.

Взбежав по широким ступенькам, она вошла в холл, в котором тут же ярко вспыхнули огни.

— Сириус!

У неё мелькнуло легкое чувство дежавю. Уже больше месяца прошло, как она точно также вошла в его дом, в котором её никто не ждал.

Она заглянула в гостиную, убедиться, что ничего не изменилось, и поднялась в кабинет, примыкающий к библиотеке. Она замерла на входе, глядя на беспорядок и многочисленные стопки книг. Когда она уходила, такого не было. Кто-то явно что-то искал.

Подойдя ближе, она взглянула на книги, лежащие раскрытыми на письменном столе. Все они были по темной магии, с жуткими картинками и сложными описаниями, часто на незнакомом языке.

— София.

Завороженно глядя на картины, где из человека вылетает нечто, похожее на душу, она вздрогнула, услышав голос Регулуса.

— Да, — она достала зеркало и взглянула в него, — я здесь.

В библиотеке она провела, как ей казалось, целую вечность. Регулус её без конца гонял то в один конец, то в другой, заставляя показывать ему книги, стоящие на полках. От многовековых книг и пыли на них, она без конца чихала, в носу беспрестанно чесалось. Лабиринты стеллажей, стоящие неровными рядами, многочисленные стопки книг, которые находились прямо на полу, на стульях, на узких подоконниках, казалось, не закончатся никогда.

— Думаю, это всё, — произнес Регулус бодрым голосом.

— Да неужели, — вполголоса ответила София, складывая последнюю отобранную книгу в высокую стопку.

— Теперь сложи их все в сумку. А я жду тебя возле ворот.

София критическим взглядом оглядела две огромные стопки книг.

— Как я, по-твоему, их потащу? — грубо поинтересовалась она.

— На сумку наложены расширяющие чары, я об этом позаботился.

— А облегчающие чары ты не подумал наложить?

— Подумал, — снисходительно ответил Регулус. — Только это бесполезно. Чары не распространяются на вес, который прибавится после наложения заклинания…

— Ну, конечно, — произнесла она и положила зеркало на стол, вполуха слушая Регулуса, который продолжал что-то говорить. — И почему Кикимер не мог это сделать, — недовольно проговорила София, складывая книги в сумку.

— Я тебе уже говорил, почему, — донеслось из зеркала.

— Да-да, — отмахнулась она.

Она считала, раз уж Кикимер знает, что Регулус жив, он мог бы не только сходить за книгами, но и навести уборку в её доме — всё же собственноручно держать такой большой дом в чистоте довольно проблематично. А ещё она бы не отказалась от ужина, приготовленного домовиком, всё-таки, они были превосходными кулинарами.

Но Регулус отказывался его вызывать. Он сказал, что родители ни в коем случае не должны заметить, что Кикимер отлучается из дома. Если вдруг они это увидят, они обязательно что-то заподозрят и устроят ему допрос. А приказ мистера Блэка будет стоять для Кикимера выше приказа Регулуса. И Кикимер будет вынужден во всём признаться, если мистер Блэк правильно поставит вопрос.

Убрав последнюю книгу в сумку и застегнув длинную молнию, она попыталась поднять сумку. Выругавшись, она её по полу потащила сквозь кабинет. Она уже была в дверях, вдруг остановившись и обернувшись на бардак возле стола. Сириус определенно здесь был, она в этом не сомневалась. И скорее всего, он придёт сюда снова.

Оставив сумку на пороге, она подошла к столу и нашла чистый пергамент. София долгую минуту стояла над пустым листом. Ей слишком многое хотелось сказать ему и спросить. И может быть, даже разок проклясть. Но всё это хотелось сделать лично.

Написав пару строк, указав адрес своего дома, она согнула лист пополам и поставила его на книги.

Волоком дотащив сумку до ворот, ругаясь сквозь зубы, что ей такие тяжести приходится таскать, она достала зеркало.

— Регси, я здесь.

***

Регулус уже целую неделю изучал крестраж, обложившись книгами и дядиными дневниками. Как он и думал, дядя собрал целую коллекцию книг, в которых хотя бы раз, но упоминаются крестражи.

По большей части книги содержали информацию о том, как создать крестраж, какие последствия будут для разорванной души человека и как собрать её воедино — оказывается, это вполне возможно. И совсем не так много, как рассчитывал Регулус, о том, как можно использовать крестраж и есть ли шанс выйти через него на другие.

Но самое главное, он нашел нужный ритуал, благодаря которому можно выяснить сколько ещё существует крестражей. Правда, проводить ритуал необходимо в полночь при полной луне, а до очередного полнолуния ещё почти три недели.

Пришлось набраться терпения и заняться изучением способов по уничтожению крестража. Их тоже оказалось не так и много. И самый доступный из них — уничтожить крестраж в адском пламени. Регулус его никогда не вызывал, и знал, что нужно обладать определенной силой, чтобы управлять «живым» огнём, но предполагал, что он справится.

Был ещё один интересный метод: создать мощный артефакт, специально направленный на уничтожение осколка души, но для этого необходим был дементор, и это осложняло задачу. Необходимо иметь очень сильного патронуса, который мог бы управлять дементором, а у Регулуса едва ли слабая серая дымка выходит. Но он всё равно взял этот метод на заметку. И создание артефакта, и ритуал были подробно описаны в книге.

Остановив взгляд на Като, который игрался на кресле с полуживой мышью, из последних сил пытающейся спасти свою жизнь, Регулус подумал, что можно было бы попробовать впустить осколок души в животное и убить его. Это, конечно, не так гуманно, зато не так и проблематично. Ритуал по «активации» крестража также имелся. Регулус только не был уверен, сработает ли он на животном и можно ли убить животное обычным способом.

Но Регулуса не покидала ещё одна мысль. Как только он прочитал, что душу можно вновь собрать воедино без всяких последствий, за редким случаем летального исхода, он думал о том, чтобы собрать все крестражи и воссоединить их.

Он понимал, что Темный Лорд никогда не раскается в своих убийствах — а это единственный способ собрать душу вновь, но Регулус всё равно об этом думал. До того, как Темный Лорд искалечил свою душу, он был более… человечным. Более разумным. У него были действительно великие планы и гениальные идеи. Но сейчас он представлял собой исключительно безумца, который держит в страхе весь магический мир.

— Като, ты можешь найти себе другое место… для убийств? — поинтересовался Регулус, брезгливо наблюдая, как низзл, устав играть с мышью, с хрустом перегрыз её шею, забрызгав кремовую обивку кресла кровью.

Он ему, конечно, ничего не ответил, и Регулус уже хотел вернуться к работе, как вдруг прозвучал оглушительный взрыв, а по окнам прокатилась волна дрожи, пуская по ним паутинку трещин. Регулус мгновенно вскочил, выхватывая палочку. Като тоже подорвался на ноги, шевеля огромными ушами и прислушиваясь к любым звукам.

— Где твоя хозяйка? — спросил Регулус, глядя в янтарные глаза низзла, который тут же спрыгнул на пол и бегом устремился на выход, взмахнув длинным тонким хвостом.

Она оказалась на первом этаже. Комната для занятий была частично разрушена, а сама София выглядела взбудоражено — глаза лихорадочно блестят, яркий румянец на щеках и, кажется, кончики волос подпалены.

— Я… — неловко начала она, обернувшись на Регулуса и Като, которые влетели в комнату. — Я испытывала Бомбарду. Всё нормально.

Регулус на неё ошарашенно смотрел.

— Не особо получилось… в следующий раз я её попробую на улице.

«Не особо» это мягко сказано. Хорошо, хоть дом не рухнул.

— Ты учишься колдовать? — удивленно спросил он.

— Да не то чтобы учусь… так…

София выглядела явно смущенной, чего Регулус никогда в жизни не видел.

— Не важно! — она вдруг приняла грозный вид, очевидно, пытаясь прогнать смущение, и устремилась на выход, но Регулус тут же перехватил её за руку.

— Ты же знаешь, София, я мог бы тебе помочь.

— Помочь? — неестественно усмехнулась она. — С чем?

— С обучением, — серьезно сказал он.

Регулус считал, учиться никогда не поздно. И то, что София идет с отставанием лет так в десять, это совсем не страшно. А то, что она самостоятельно учится, было и вовсе весьма похвально. И для него это стало очередным вызовом — сделать из неё достойную волшебницу. Сила у неё была, оставалось лишь направить её и обуздать.

Он отпустил её руку и произнес, смотря в глаза:

— Я очень хороший учитель, между прочим.

— У тебя, может, и рекомендации есть? — улыбнулась она.

— Есть, — улыбнулся он ей в ответ. Она в последнее время так редко улыбалась, что он ловил каждый этот момент, чувствуя, как внутри теплее становится.

— Чьи? — насмешливо поинтересовалась она.

— Пары слизеринок, — беспечно ответил он, всё ещё любуясь её улыбкой.

А у Софии тут же брови взлетели вверх.

— И чему же вы их учили, профессор? — с отчетливой провокацией в голосе просила она, прищурив глаза.

— Не тому, о чем ты подумала! — выпалил Регулус, ощущая, как вся краска с лица сходит.

— А о чем я подумала? — продолжала она, с трудом сдерживая широкую улыбку и глядя на него снизу вверх, склонив голову.

Он знал, её взгляд ничего не значит, и, вероятно всего, она лишь развлекается таким образом. Но ему так хотелось схватить её, прижать к стене и поцеловать. Хотелось распустить ее высокий хвост и запустить в волосы пальцы, хотелось стянуть с неё эту зеленую рубашку, в вырезе которой виднелись ключицы и ещё чуть больше дозволенного, хотелось прижаться губами к её коже, хотелось ощутить её тепло.

— Сейчас уже ночь, — произнес он, тяжело сглотнув и пытаясь взять себя в руки. — Поэтому завтра с самого утра мы займемся твоим обучением. Это не обсуждается.

Он развернулся и направился обратно по коридору, чувствуя, как внутри всё натянуто от напряжения.

Прошла уже пара часов, а Регулус так и не мог уснуть, хотя он всегда засыпал без труда. Из головы не шли её интонация и взгляд.

Он всегда без проблем понимал любые намёки, считывал скрытые знаки, по одним жестам мог понять, что хочет человек перед ним. Но сейчас он терялся.

Что, если она на что-то намекала?

Возможно, ему не следовало убегать от неё, как полоумному. Возможно, она ждала от него определенного шага. Она могла понять, что Сириус ей не подходит. У неё могли появиться чувства к нему, к Регулусу. Да, возможно, она пока что боится этого или не осознает. Но ведь такое бывает.

Но Регулус мгновенно оборвал этим мысли. Он уже это проходил. У него и так надежда из сердца не уходит, а если он будет мечтать о чём-то большем, то он просто с ума сойдет, если ничего не получит.

С другой стороны, написала София ему, а не Сириусу. Вероятно, она хотела видеть именно его.

Что, если ему надо было поцеловать её? И сделать всё, что ему так хотелось. Быть хотя бы раз смелее рядом с ней. Сколько раз он проклинал себя за несделанный шаг. Первого сентября, когда она только поступила к ним; каждый день, когда она сидела в одиночестве в гостиной; сотни раз, когда была возможность, он отводил взгляд, он не смел подойти, пока в один момент она сама на него не налетела. Но уже тогда было поздно.

Но если он её не так понял, он может только всё испортить. Она может лишь больше закрыться в себе, а то и вовсе прогнать его. А Сириус, если узнает, живьем его закопает. Правда, чувства брата волновали Регулуса меньше всего в этой ситуации. И мысль — прямо сейчас отправиться в её комнату, не покидала голову.

Не выдержав, он откинул одеяло и поднялся. Подойдя к окну, он открыл раму и достал из тайника под мраморным подоконником пачку сигарет. Эта ужасная привычка появилась у него с момента, когда они с Сириусом сидели возле озера. Регулус раньше никогда не позволял себе различные слабости, но эта привычка помогала расслабиться, отвлечься на пару минут и не спеша подумать.

Курил он втайне от Софии. Не хотел, чтобы она это видела.

Докурив, он ещё несколько минут стоял возле открытого окна и вдыхал свежий, прохладный воздух. В Англии наконец-то закончились дожди, и уже несколько дней стояла солнечная, но ветреная погода.

Нет, всё-таки, идти сейчас к Софии сущая глупость. Она явно не имела в виду ничего такого, чего он себе надумал. А если даже и на что-то намекала, то завтра утром он сможет в этом убедиться, оценив всё на свежую голову.

***

Проснулся он раньше обычного. Пока он умывался и одевался, он без конца думал как ему себя вести. В любом случае, даже если она на что-то намекала, он боялся, что еще слишком рано. Возможно, она и поняла, что Сириус ей не подходит, но она продолжает его любить. Продолжает его ждать. Иначе она бы не слушала постоянно диктора новостей на радио, не вскидывала голову на любой шорох за окном и не смотрела в него долгими минутами.

Выйдя из комнаты, он уже прошел половину коридора, вдруг остановившись возле приоткрытой двери, ведущей в спальню Софии. Она ему рассказывала, что Като научился подпрыгивать до дверной ручки и открывать дверь. И теперь низзл лежал, развалившись на спине в её ногах.

А Регулус так и продолжал стоять и смотреть. Из-под пухового одеяла виднелось лишь голое плечо и рука, обнимающая подушку. По коже скользили первые солнечные лучи, делая её бархатистой. Копна волос разметалась по подушке и лицу, полностью его закрывая. Мягкие золотистые волны ловили солнечные блики, и Регулус не мог оторвать взгляда от её волос, зачарованный этой магией.

Протяжное мяуканье привело его в чувство. Встретившись взглядом с ярко-желтыми глазами, Регулус заторопился дальше по коридору.

— Доброе утро.

Через час спустилась София в сопровождении своего вечного спутника.

— Доброе утро, — ответил Регулус, незаметно вглядываясь в её лицо и пытаясь по нему хоть что-то понять о вчерашних событиях.

Но София выглядела как и всегда. Находясь где-то глубоко в своих мыслях, она налила себе кофе и села за стол напротив него.

— Тебе лучше что-нибудь съесть перед занятием, — произнес Регулус.

За едой он каждое утро ходил в ближайший ресторан, но София едва ли съедала половину своей порции, всё остальное отдавая Като.

— Я хочу начать с атакующих заклинаний, — сказала она, проигнорировав его реплику.

— Начнем с самых азов…

— Я знаю азы. Я хочу учиться… настоящей магии, а не всякому… бесполезному.

— Хорошо, — тут же согласился Регулус. — Покажешь мне, как ты освоила азы, и сразу начнем с атакующих заклинаний.

Он, конечно, понимал, что сейчас ей в первую очередь необходимо знать защитные и атакующие чары, но так учиться ей будет куда труднее. Не зря в школах серьезные заклинания начинают изучать лишь с третьего курса.

После завтрака они сразу направились в учебный класс. Регулус вновь поднял тему, что начнут они с чего-то более легкого, но София его грубо прервала, сказав, что не будет обучаться бытовым чарам.

— Ладно, — терпеливо произнес Регулус. — Покажи, как ты владеешь хотя бы Протего. Я не смогу обучать тебя атакующим, если ты самое элементарное защитное ставить не умеешь.

— Без проблем, — усмехнулась она.

Они встали по разные концы комнаты, Регулус уже поднял палочку, чтобы произнести заклинание, но резко замер.

— Ты… — он с удивлением и непониманием смотрел на неё, шокированный, что она не знает таких элементарных вещей. — Ты даже стоишь не правильно.

— Что? А как я стою?

София стояла, повернувшись к нему всем корпусом, широко расставив ноги, одну руку сжимая в кулак, в другой крепко сжав палочку.

Кажется, ему потребуется много терпения, поскольку начинать придется с самых элементарных вещей, сам он которые знает с раннего детства.

Он опустил палочку и направился к ней.

— Все заклинания, которыми тебя будут атаковать, делятся на три типа, — произнес он. — Те заклинания, которые ты можешь блокировать. Заклинания, которые ты можешь отразить. И заклинания, от которых ты можешь увернуться.

Встав со спины и чуть сбоку от неё, он положил руки на её плечи и, стараясь не обращать внимания на внутреннюю дрожь, повернул её боком, полностью поставив её к себе спиной.

— Заклинания, которые можно блокировать или отразить, — продолжал он говорить возле её уха, — делятся на многие категории. Их мы рассмотрим позднее.

Он перекинул свою палочку в левую руку, и правой ладонью провел по правой руке Софии, от самого плеча и до кисти, поднимая её до нужного уровня.

— Но есть всего три заклинания, которые невозможно ни блокировать, ни отразить.

— Непростительные, — хриплым голосом сказала она, и тут же прокашлялась.

— Верно.

Его начинала сводить с ума её близость. Она стояла к нему спиной в каких-то считанных сантиметрах, её макушка была прямо возле его носа. А его ладонь по-прежнему сжимала её запястье.

— От Непростительных ничто не спасет, — произнес он, постаравшись взять себя в руки. — От них можно только увернуться.

София чуть приподняла голову, обернувшись к нему.

— Поэтому, — продолжил он, силой воли заставляя себя смотреть ей в глаза, а не опускаться ниже, — когда ты стоишь прямо, больше шансов попасть в тебя. Необходимо стоять боком, так меньше площади для атаки и легче увернуться.

— Поняла, — кивнула она, отворачиваясь.

— Ноги должны быть на одной линии, — продолжал говорить он, следя за тем, как она выполняет указания. — Правая нога полностью повернута прямо, а левая под девяносто градусов к правой. Левая рука отведена назад, — произнес он, взяв её левую руку и приподняв чуть выше, — а правая полусогнутая перед тобой на уровне груди.

Тяжело сглотнув, он уже хотел отпустить её руку.

— И… почему ты так вцепилась в свою палочку? Как… как какой-нибудь тролль за свою дубинку.

— А что не так?! — она мгновенно ощетинилась, бросив на него грозный взгляд, на который Регулус лишь усмехнулся.

— Палочку надо держать легче, — он легонько встряхнул её напряженную руку. — Палочка — продолжение твоей руки. Она должна легко скользить в твоей ладони…

Он наконец отпустил её руку и взял свою палочку, отступив на шаг от Софии.

— С такой хваткой, — он кивнул на зажатую в её руке палочку, — у тебя половина движений не выйдет. А правильное движение палочкой — одно из главных составляющих.

София, с явно читаемым недовольством на лице, немного ослабила хватку.

— Смотри, — сказал он и, ловко прокрутив палочку между своими пальцами — исключительно для пущего эффекта, произнес заклинание, наколдовав из воздуха белую розу, которая тут же испарилась.

— А так мне для чего уметь? — огрызнулась она. — Я же не собираюсь ни перед кем выпендриваться!

— Я тоже так думал, — усмехнулся он, вскинув брови. — Но видишь, пригодилось.

— Давай уже начнём, — недовольно проговорила она.

— Давай, — согласился Регулус и снова встал в противоположный конец класса, с удовольствием отмечая, что стоит она уже правильно.

***

Вот уже целую неделю Регулус занимался с ней по паре часов с самого утра. После этого он грузил её огромным домашним заданием и уходил заниматься своими исследованиями, пока София в одиночестве продолжала тренировки.

За эти семь дней она узнала и научилась большему, чем за семь лет учёбы в школе.

Огромная доска, занимающая половину учебной комнаты, была исписана сложными схемами, которые Регулус заставлял её учить наизусть и отрабатывать.

Всё это отлично отвлекало от гнетущих мыслей. Потому что только появлялась свободная минутка, она вновь устремляла взгляд за окно, чувствуя, как сердце тяжелеет. Ей всё больше начинало казаться, что Сириус попросту не хочет видеть её.

Она не сомневалась, он что-то искал в библиотеке, а значит, должен был вновь туда прийти. И он не мог не заметить её послание.

Но она не могла, физически не могла так просто это всё оставить. С каждым днем желание — увидеть его, лишь обострялось. Чувства к нему никуда не уходили, не притуплялись.

И больше всего на свете она боялась услышать в новостях или прочитать в свежем «Пророке» ещё один некролог. Кошмары об этом мучили её по ночам. Наравне с преследующими Пожирателями, наравне с мертвецами, которые утаскивают её под воду, ей снился и мертвый Сириус. Она так боялась не успеть, не увидеть его хотя бы ещё раз. Это приводило её в полное отчаяние, она не знала, что ещё могла сделать. Она уже оставила ему свой уроборос с активирующим заклинанием, она писала ему письмо, она оставила ему записку.

Она практически каждую ночь выходила на улицу и устремляла взгляд в черное небо. Из-за яркой иллюминации Лондона на небе не было видно ни одной звезды, но она знала, что где-то там светит она, самая яркая звезда.

София всё больше думала о том, чтобы попросить о помощи Регулуса. Возможно, он мог бы что-то придумать. У него было решение на любую проблему. Но она не хотела грузить его ещё одной своей заботой. Регулус стал значительно меньше спать, он постоянно изучал крестраж и проводил с ним какие-то опыты, и иногда делился с ней своими идеями и мыслями. А ещё он и без того помогал ей, просто находясь рядом с ней. Он заботился о ней, и восстанавливал душевное равновесие одним лишь спокойным взглядом.

Она видела, как он реагирует, стоит ей имя его брата произнести, и почему-то, она никак не могла озвучить свою самую главную просьбу. Но она знала, если Сириус не придет к ней, рано или поздно она не выдержит.

Но подсказка, как ещё она может связаться с Сириусом, неожиданно пришла ей на очередном занятии.

— Старайся произносить заклинания тише, — говорил Регулус, отрабатывая с ней очередные атакующие чары. — Невербальные чары редко кому подвластны, но когда ты так громко кричишь, у противника будет целое мгновение, чтобы продумать свою защиту. И если ты будешь произносить их хотя бы шепотом, он будет застан врасплох.

София же считала, то, что у неё в принципе стали получаться все чары, каким её обучает Регулус, это уже огромный прогресс. И не важно, шепотом она их говорит, или кричит. Ей казалось, чем громче она их произносит, тем эффект лучше.

— Невербальная формула чар есть практически у всех заклинаний, — Регулус продолжал ей зачитывать небольшую лекцию, с легкостью отбиваясь от летящих в него лучей заклинаний. — Кроме, опять же, Непростительных. И заклинания патронуса.

Она резко замерла, сделав очередной выпад, но не сказав заклинание.

Как же она раньше до этого не додумалась? Мародеры умеют отправлять сообщения друг другу через патронусы. Она тоже может научиться. И если раньше у неё была мысль, что Сириус не видит все её послания, то патронус однозначно придет к нему. Она уже будет знать наверняка, что её сообщение он получит.

— Я хочу научиться вызывать патронус, — решительно заявила она.

— Это очень сложная магия, — ответил Регулус, тоже опуская палочку.

— Я хочу. У меня получится.

Регулус на неё с сомнением смотрел, сдвинув брови.

— София… я, если честно, сам не особо умею…

Она взметнула на него удивленный взгляд. Ей казалось, не существует заклинания, которого Регулус бы не освоил. Но, как она помнила, Мортем им рассказывал, что чем больше человек занимается темной магией, тем меньше шансов вызвать полноценный патронус. Хотя тут, по большей части, всё зависит от состояния души. Человек, у которого есть внутри чистые и светлые чувства, способен создать патронус, даже если убил десятки людей.

— Тогда научимся вместе, — с надеждой произнесла она. — Пожалуйста, давай.

— Хорошо.

Это действительно оказалось куда сложнее, чем она предполагала. Она тренировалась, как только просыпалась, она тренировалась в течении дня и весь вечер. Но максимум, что у нее получалось, это бесформенное серебристое облако. Тот же успех был и у Регулуса.

Софии казалось, она перебрала уже все воспоминания, которые только можно.

Она вспоминала детство, когда они с Луи ездили к бабушке в Лимассол. Но их омрачала смерть любимого брата.

Она вспоминала счастливую и беззаботную юность в Шармбатоне и их с Джори приключения во Франции. Только на душе всё ещё была тяжесть из-за того, что он не смог её простить.

Она вспоминала спокойные и счастливые вечера в слизеринской гостиной в компании Като и Регулуса, и даже иногда в компании Гринграсс. Наверное, это были её первые настоящие друзья. Но и это не помогало.

И больше всего она вспоминала Сириуса. Ведь с ним так много счастливых мгновений.

— Экспекто Патронум! — в очередной раз выкрикнула она, выпуская из палочки облако плотного серебристого тумана.

Регулус за ней молча наблюдал, сидя в кресле в гостиной с Като на коленях. Она бы предпочла, чтобы он говорил: «Снова!», «Еще раз!», «Ты можешь лучше». Он был весьма строгим учителем и не позволял ей расслабляться. Но сейчас он никак не подстегивал её усерднее трудиться.

Правда, в данном случае, у неё у самой есть нескончаемый запал обучиться этому заклинанию. Это оставалось её последней надеждой.

Она вновь прикрыла глаза, перебирая воспоминания и останавливаясь на зимних каникулах в Блэкпуле. В тот день она была по-настоящему счастлива. Гуляя по старинному городу. Стоя на самом верху Блэкпульской башни, подставляя лицо под морозный воздух и глядя на бескрайнюю даль моря. И ощущая на себе взгляд Сириуса, который всегда говорил лучше любых слов.

Держа его за руку, смеясь с ним над глупыми шутками, и целуясь так много, словно ничего важнее в мире нет. По крайней мере, лучше этого точно ничего не было.

Но и это не помогало. Из палочки вновь вырвалось облако, на секунду Софии показалось, что оно начинает приобретать слабые очертания, но вместо этого оно мгновенно растворилось.

У неё снова начало проскальзывать отчаяние. Что, если сама судьба против того, чтобы они встретились? Но она была совершенно не согласна с таким положением дел.

Сириус всегда приходил к ней, словно спасение. Он был первым, кого она увидела, как только пришла в себя в Мунго. Она всё ещё отчетливо помнит то переполняющее счастье и нежность, когда он её обнимал и оставлял поцелуи по всему лицу.

Он пришел за ней в дом Лестрейнджей. И пусть после этого последовала череда нечеловеческой боли. Та секунда, что они смотрели друг на друга, вновь говорила ей о том, что она не одна.

Он спас её с помолвки. Он пришел в ненавистный дом только ради неё одной, и она знала, он сделал бы это снова.

И он спас её прошлой осенью. Когда ей казалось, что счастья в жизни уже не будет, когда она была полностью разбита, он вытащил её из этой пропасти и заставил так полюбить жизнь и себя, что она не думала, что такое вообще возможно.

И он спасёт её снова. Он придёт, София в это верила всем сердцем. Он придёт к ней, по-другому и быть не может.

— Экспекто Патронум!

Из палочки вновь вырвалось яркое серебристое облако. Оно расползалось по комнате, София на секунду уже испугалась, что оно вновь рассеется, но она по-прежнему держала в голове мысль предстоящей встречи, и вдруг, облако сжалось, приобретая четкую ясную форму.

София не сдержала восторженный вздох, чувствуя, как сердце заходится в груди от переполняющих чувств. Её трясло, только в этот раз от приятного волнения и радости, которого она не испытывала уже длительное время.

— Это кошка, Регси… — прошептала она, растягивая губы в широкой улыбке и наблюдая за гладкошерстной кошкой с длинным хвостом и острой мордочкой.

Светящаяся кошка грациозно запрыгнула на спинку дивана, с интересом наблюдая за Софией, склонив голову.

— Привет, — она протянула руку к своему патронусу, которая потянулась носом в ответ.

Её переполняли непередаваемые эмоции. Она знала, что патронус — это сосредоточие всего хорошего, что есть в мире. И сейчас он будто поднял в ней всё это: любовь, радость, счастье, надежду. Ей казалось, что ничего невозможного нет. Она как никогда была переполнена верой, что с Сириусом они встретятся, и встретятся совсем скоро.


	15. Новый штаб Ордена Феникса

Жизнь с волчьим противоядием значительно улучшила его жизнь. Ремус принимал его уже три полнолуния и каждый раз чувствовал себя превосходно. Не было адских мук при трансформации, лишь дискомфортные ощущения, когда кости переламывались и кожа выворачивалась наружу. Всю ночь он помнил от начала и до самого конца. Эти дни пропали напрочь. Сейчас отсутствовал озноб, перепады настроения и повышенная раздражительность, которые всегда сопровождали его в предполнолунные дни. Он ощущал себя обычным человеком, и был этому несказанно рад.

Доркас на днях ему даже сказала, что он и выглядеть лучше стал. Она знала о его проблеме, он сам ей об этом рассказал на одном из дежурств.

В книге, которую ему дала Белби, помимо прочего говорилось, что нельзя стесняться себя. Что надо принимать свою судьбу, уверенно глядя в её лицо, и не стыдиться своих особенностей. Раньше оборотни с гордостью носили своё звание, и Ремус тоже попытался, решив начать хотя бы с того, что признается в этом своему напарнику.

Доркас приняла новость весьма спокойно, даже удивления не выказала. И сказала лишь то, что она всегда восхищалась им. Ремус не понял, как трактовать это её заявление, но тогда он испытывал колоссальное облегчение. Он-то как и всегда ожидал презрения и испуга.

И вот на днях, после очередного полнолуния, Доркас отметила, что он стал выглядеть куда привлекательнее, чем в июле, на их первом дежурстве.

Ремус тогда проклинал себя за абсолютно неуместное смущение и неуместные мысли. Он чувствовал себя глупо: получил один-единственный комплимент, а в душе уже какая-то надежда мелькнула. И лишь на секунду позволил себе слабость — взглянуть на Доркас не как на друга или напарника, а как на девушку.

И почему он раньше не замечал, что она такая красивая? Черные, невероятно густые и непослушные волосы, совершенно колдовские глаза и темная мягкая кожа, к которой очень хотелось прикоснуться.

А ещё она была очень умной. Её сразу после школы пригласил к себе банк Гринготтс в качестве ликвидатора заклятий. Доркас была невероятно хороша в чарах, защите и зельях. И по праву считалась самой сильной волшебницей, состоящей в Ордене.

Своим доброжелательным нравом она никого не оставляла равнодушным. Вот и Ремус не устоял. Он восхищался даже её патронусом — длинноногой антилопой. Всё в ней казалось чудесным и гармоничным.

Но он мгновенно оборвал все эти мысли. Ремус знает, ему нельзя связывать себя никакими отношениями. И самое главное — он не может с таким неуважением относиться к памяти об Эшли.

В голове мгновенно всплыло её очаровательное лицо с милой улыбкой и прозрачными глазами, её нежные руки и мягкие волосы.

Наверное, он никогда не смирится с этим. Никогда не сможет простить себя за её смерть. Она всё ещё живет где-то внутри него. Снится ему временами. И во снах она ходит, едва касаясь земли, смотрит на него, улыбаясь, а вокруг нее вечно летают крошечные красные огоньки, завораживая своей красотой. Но бывает, иногда ему снятся кошмары, в которых он продирается сквозь колючие ветви кустарников, слышит её крик и рычание волков, раздирающих её.

Ремус бы ни секунды не жалел, ни секунды не сомневался. Отдал бы свою жизнь вместо её, и это было бы лучшим его решением. Только вот её нет, а он здесь. С невыносимым грузом на сердце.

Он понимал, что вечно так продолжаться не может, и надо жить дальше. Но иногда, по ночам, в глубокой тишине ему становится так одиноко и больно, что жить не хочется. И он не знал как избавиться от этого чувства.

Наверное, помогали ему лишь друзья, рядом с которыми боль притуплялась и отходила на второй план.

— Ремус, — позвала его Доркас, вырывая из раздумий, — ты можешь уже идти в штаб, а я дождусь Карадока.

— Ты уверена? — только ради приличия спросил Ремус. Он свой пост держит уже почти восемь часов и сейчас был бы счастлив отправиться в штаб, где должны быть его друзья.

— Конечно, — улыбнулась она. — Иди-иди, ничего тут не произойдет.

Ремус поднялся на ноги и внимательно оглядел территорию. Их группа дежурила возле поместья Эйвери. И Ремусу казалось, что хоть с группой ему и повезло, но вот с местом слежки абсолютно нет. За неполных три месяца здесь не произошло ровным счетом ничего интересного.

Им удалось лишь узнать, что Эдмунд Эйвери, однокурсник Мародеров, вступил в ряды Пожирателей Смерти, и уже дважды был замечен в нападениях на маглов. Старший же Эйвери руки предпочитал не марать, да и Метку он не носил, что часто демонстрировал на публике, как бы невзначай закатывая рукава рубашки. Он не занимался ничем, кроме как вечно устраивал шумные гулянки с сомнительными личностями.

У Ремуса он не вызывал ни капли уважения, и не только потому, что он поддерживал Волан-де-Морта, нет. Адриан Эйвери казался неподобающе возрасту и статусу легкомысленным. Он просыпался лишь к обеду, не работал, вёл разгульный образ жизни, будучи вдовцом, и на его поместье полностью отсутствовал защитный барьер — и это во время войны.

Но Доркас говорила, что он весьма искусен в боевых искусствах, поэтому можно считать за удачу, что он не участвует в сражениях. А её профессиональный взгляд видел смертельные ловушки чуть ли не по всей территории, что окружала дом. Она считала, что такой человек куда опаснее, чем тот же Лестрейндж, который действует грубо и агрессивно, но при этом в открытую.

А вот Ремус даже про Лестрейнджа ничего не мог сказать. Дамблдор запретил ему участвовать в сражениях, поскольку его никто не должен видеть, так как однажды директор планирует отправить его на разведку к оборотням. Ремус с волнением, предвкушением и легким ужасом ожидал этого времени.

— Встретимся на собрании, — добавила Доркас, вновь привлекая его внимание.

— Ладно, — согласился Ремус. — Удачи.

Оставив Доркас, он тут же трансгрессировал в подъезд дома Леви.

Как и всегда в этот час, штаб не пустовал. На диване сидели Джеймс с Лили, над чем-то хихикая. Сквозь тюлевую штору на балконе проглядывался силуэт Сириуса, а в кабинете слышался Леви, разбирающий очередную доставленную порцию зелий.

В гостиной за столом, играя в шахматы, сидели их двое новичков — Питер Маузес и Бенджамен Фенвик.

Питер тоже учился на Гриффиндоре, только закончил Хогвартс он на год раньше них. Джеймс и Сириус его совершенно не помнили, а вот Ремус его немного знал. В школе Питер не выделялся, близких друзей не имел, но учился довольно неплохо, был улыбчивым и в целом довольно приятным человеком.

Что его толкнуло вступить в Орден, Ремус не знал. Питер родился в семье маглов, особых боевых навыков не имел, он очень любил травологию и зелья и работал в аптекарской лавке в Косом переулке. Но, тем не менее, он как-то вышел на Дамблдора и уже пару недель активно вливался в их жизнь.

А вот Фенвик с ними куда дольше. Точнее, первое время он работал лишь внутри Министерства, но упросил Дамблдора принять его и в боевой отряд. Чем он занимается в Министерстве, он не рассказывал, но всегда принимал жутко важный вид, поясняя, что всё это под грифом секретности. Ремусу казалось, в такие моменты он слышит зубной скрежет Джеймса, которому тоже хотелось участвовать везде и сразу.

Трудно сказать, кто из них — Бенджамен или Джеймс, обладал большим энтузиазмом. Между ними шло негласное соревнование, кто больше принесет пользы Ордену. Джеймс даже вёл свой личный счет, сколько Пожирателей и егерей ему удалось обезвредить или поймать. Впрочем, Джеймс всю жизнь с кем-то соревновался, и без борьбы за первое место не видел свою жизнь.

Вот и сейчас.

Практически сразу за Ремусом, который уже сидел рядом с Джеймсом, в гостиную вошла Алиса и сразу приковала к себе всеобщее внимание.

— А-а, Поттеры, — с деланным безразличием протянула Алиса, с трудом скрывая улыбку, — это хорошо, что вы здесь.

Она не спеша прошла до свободного кресла и вальяжно опустилась в него, закинув ногу на ногу.

— Что с тобой, Стоун? — спросил Сириус, выходя из балкона в комнату. — У тебя лицо сейчас треснет от самодовольства.

— Не путай со своим, — усмехнулась она, бросив на него короткий взгляд, и снова посмотрела на Джеймса и Лили, которые уже не спускали с неё заинтригованных глаз. Как и все остальные.

— Что-то произошло, Алиса? — поинтересовалась Лили.

— Да так, — Алиса картинно пожала плечами, взмахнув длинными ресницами, — может, и произошло…

— Давай, признавайся уже! — не вытерпел Джеймс.

Алиса выдержала длительную паузу, обведя всех взглядом и остановившись на Джеймсе, и набрала полную грудь воздуха.

— Мы с Фрэнком сражались против Волан-де-Морта! — воскликнула она, под конец перейдя на визг и вскакивая на ноги.

— Как?! — взбудоражено произнес Джеймс, тоже вскакивая и хватая Алису за плечи. — Когда?!

— Ты вчера после занятий ушел, а я осталась Фрэнка ждать — протараторила Алиса. — И тут их отряд вызвали в Бирмингем! Нападение Пожирателей! Они сразу туда! Я с ними! Не могла же я в стороне оставаться! Мне даже Грюм разрешил! И когда мы прибыли, там еще и Волан-де-Морт оказался! Представляешь?!

На каждую фразу Джеймс громко возмущался, ругаясь, что он тоже должен был быть там.

— Он тако-о-ой жуткий, — громко прошептала Алиса, округлив и без того огромные глаза. — Я его вначале когда увидела… — она брезгливо передернула плечами, поморщившись, и тут же вновь улыбнулась. — Но потом как-то в азарт вошла! Он меня даже ранить успел! — Алиса с гордостью отодвинула ворот водолазки и показала у основания шеи длинный белый шрам.

— А мы с Лили вчера прохлаждались дома, — простонал Джеймс, явно раздосадованный, что такой бой и без него прошел. Волан-де-Морт редко сам участвовал в сражениях, и попасть в такой момент было большой «удачей». Из всех присутствующих, помимо Алисы и Поттеров, это посчастливилось только Доркас.

— Так что, — Алиса расплылась в довольной улыбке, — 1:1, Поттеры!

— Лили, мы отстаем!

— Мы не отстаем, Джеймс, у нас ничья… — она прервалась на полуслове и окинула Джеймса и Алису строгим, учительским взглядом. — И вообще, это не соревнование.

— Ну да, — фыркнул Джеймс.

— А я согласен с Джеймсом, — произнес Фенвик. — Тут есть две стороны, будет победитель и проигравший. Это самое настоящее соревнование…

Он прервался на полуслове, стоило посреди гостиной появиться серебристому опоссуму — патронусу Оберлина Вуда.

— Уходите все из штаба. Они здесь.

Лишь секунду они все смотрели друг на друга, прежде чем выхватить палочки, и в следующее же мгновение послышался оглушительный взрыв, который сотряс стены дома. Последнее, что помнил Ремус, осыпающуюся штукатурку с потолка, резко поехавшую крышу дома и чьи-то крики.

— Люпин…

Чей-то встревоженный голос прямо возле уха и холодные руки.

— Ремус, очнись.

Голова гудела, словно пчелиный улей. Вся левая сторона лица страшно горела, будто кожу живьем сняли. Левая же рука, кажется, была сломана в нескольких местах, и любая попытка пошевелить пальцами отдавалась мучительной болью.

Он громко застонал, приоткрывая глаза, которые тут же ослеплял яркий свет. Странно, на улице уже был поздний вечер.

— Ремус, слава Богу, — пролепетал Питер.

Еще несколько раз моргнув, бессмысленным взглядом смотря сквозь Питера, до Ремуса наконец дошло, что яркий свет от вспышек заклинаний. С секундным запозданием до него донеслись и крики. Шум стоял отовсюду.

Он резко сел, прикладывая здоровую руку к лицу и вновь ощущая жгучую боль. Кажется, его чем-то сильно приложило по голове. Кожа была содрана, из множества мелких царапин сочилась кровь.

— Ремус, здесь Пожиратели, — прошептал Питер, оглядываясь назад, — они нашли нас…

Питер продолжал что-то лепетать, а Ремус мгновенно в себя пришел, стоило услышать про Пожирателей. Не замечая боль и головокружение, он поднялся на ноги, осматриваясь.

Дом был полностью разрушен. Столб пыли всё ещё возвышался над обломками. Три этажа кирпичного дома сложились, словно картонные. Из-под завалов он слышал чьи-то голоса. И тут же, магией поднимая тяжелые каменные обломки, стояла Лили, очевидно, пытаясь вытащить маглов, которых завалило.

И за её спиной, вчетвером против десятка Пожирателей держали оборону Джеймс с Сириусом и Бенджи с Алисой. Джеймс, судя по слипшимся от крови волосам, кажется, тоже сильно пострадал.

Прихрамывая на одну ногу, Ремус уверенно двинулся к ним, здоровой рукой сжимая палочку.

— Люпин, — ему дорогу тут же преградил Кацман, — нельзя, чтобы тебя видели. Уходи отсюда.

— Нет, — Ремус мотнул головой, тут же выругавшись сквозь зубы, когда перед глазами замелькали огни.

Он не мог бросить друзей. Особенно сейчас, когда враг значительно превосходит.

Но вдалеке уже слышался звук сирен — магловские службы спешили на взрыв.

— Сейчас здесь будут мракоборцы, — сурово произнес Кацман, — и никого из вас здесь быть не должно. Маузес, — он обернулся к Питеру, который едва живой стоял рядом, — бери Люпина и уходите к Поттерам. Остальные тоже сейчас там будут.

Кацман, конечно, был прав. Ни маглы, ни тем более Министерство не должны о них знать. А на взрыв в центре Лондона съедутся не только всевозможные магловские СМИ, но и Министерские работники прибудут, заметив магический всплеск.

К тому же, если не было Дамблдора и Грюма, они должны были исполнять приказы Леви. С тяжелым сердцем, но Ремус позволил Питеру трансгрессировать с ним в сад к Джеймсу, где у них было запасное место сбора.

— Мне надо сходить до аптеки, — суетился Питер, заводя Ремуса в дом, — там есть хорошие лекарства для твоих…

Он не успел договорить, как позади них на лужайке появился Фенвик, Алиса и Сириус, а за ними Лили и Джеймс, который что-то кричал.

— …не можем так уйти! — Джеймс осекся, замечая, где он, и устремил на Лили возмущенный взгляд. — Там наши остались!

— Там уже отряд мракоборцев, — сердито ответила Лили, которой, кажется, пришлось уводить Джеймса силой. — Ты знаешь, что будет нам, и что будет Дамблдору за нашу незаконную деятельность?

— Да плевать я хотел! Там Доркас и Вуд остались! Нельзя своих бросать!

— О них Леви позаботится, — произнесла Лили и отвернулась от Джеймса, понимая, что спорить бесполезно. Она критически осмотрела Ремуса и направилась к нему. — Нам самим сейчас помощь нужна, — сказала она Джеймсу через плечо.

Но Ремус видел, что Джеймса не только это волнует. Была проблема куда серьезнее, и он не заставил себя ждать, озвучив её:

— Кто-то нас предал, — сурово произнес Джеймс, оглядев каждого, будто предатель находится среди них. — Кто-то слил Пожирателям адрес, привёл их прямо к штабу.

— Они сами могли выследить нас, — справедливо заметил Фенвик.

— Как?! — тут же накинулся на него Джеймс. — Такие методы ещё не изобрели!..

— А что ты ко мне пристал? — возмутился Фенвик в ответ. — Я будто знаю! Ты же у нас будущий мракоборец! Давай, проведи расследование.

— А разве не ты у нас проходишь стажировку у советника по безопасности? — хмыкнул Джеймс. — Кажется, напротив, это в твоей компетенции!

— Не ссорьтесь, мальчики, - неуверенно произнесла Алиса.

— Вот так и работает наше Министерство, друг на друга всё сваливает и ни черта не делает, — вполголоса произнес Сириус, сразу привлекая к себе возмущенные взгляды Джеймса и Бенджи.

— Ох, боже мой, — пробормотала Лили и подошла к Ремусу, — идём, иначе это надолго.

Лили завела его на кухню и усадила на стул, попутно взмахнув палочкой, направляя её на шкаф, откуда на нее вылетела увесистая коробка.

— Кажется, у меня рука сломана, — вздохнул Ремус, не рискуя даже взглянуть на руку, которая вся занемела и сейчас ощущалась как лишний, не родной балласт.

— Всего лишь вывих, — сказала Лили, осмотрев руку, и снова взмахнула палочкой, не предупреждая.

Плотно сжав зубы, не давая вырваться грязным словам, он вытерпел страшную боль, с которой сустав встал на место.

Пока Лили занималась его раной на лице, густо намазывая её толстым слоем лекарства, она ему рассказала, что вообще произошло, пока он пролежал без сознания.

Как оказалось, всех их спас Леви. Он наколдовал защитный барьер вокруг них, не давая их придавить камнями. Зацепило лишь Ремуса и Джеймса, которые стояли с самого края. Под завалами оказалось несколько маглов, двоих Лили вытащить успела, а что с остальными — не знает.

Больше всех пострадал Оберлин. Когда они уходили, он был едва жив и без сознания. Также, как и Доркас, которая трансгрессировала в подъезд дома ровно в момент взрыва. Ремус за неё очень переживал, ведь они даже не успели её предупредить об опасности.

Через пару минут в дом в полной напряженной тишине вошли Джеймс, Сириус и Бенджи, которые всё ещё бросали друг на друга недовольные взгляды.

Лили тут же занялась своим супругом, у которого была глубокая рана на плече. А Ремус только сейчас заметил, что на Лили, Бенджи и Питере даже и царапины нет.

Едва они успели подлечить раны, перед ними появился феникс Дамблдора, извещающий о срочном собрании.

***

В «Кабаньей голове» стоял страшный гвалт. Все кричали, спорили друг с другом и размахивали руками. Даже огонь на свечах без конца трепетал от бушующей энергии.

Радио было совершенно не слышно и только Аберфорт, недовольный и бросающий злые взгляды на присутствующих, стоял за барной стойкой. Ему пришлось приютить Орден, закрыв на вечер своё заведение.

— …это однозначно Пазори, — громко прошептал Джеймс, вытаращив на них с Сириусом глаза. — Она же с Пожирателем встречается!

После того, как Северус им рассказал о Пазори, он запретил им что-либо говорить ей. Если она и правда состоит в какой-то связи с Пожирателем Смерти, то в первую очередь под подозрение попадет Северус. Банди сразу догадается, кто именно им рассказал о том, что он встречается с Пазори.

Но Джеймсу разумеется на месте не сиделось. Он и так с трудом держал себя в руках, стараясь общаться с Пазори как ни в чем не бывало, хотя и бросал на неё вечно подозрительные взгляды, от которых даже Ремус напрягался, переживая что он их выдаст, что уж говорить о Пазори.

— И что ты предлагаешь делать? — спросил Ремус.

— Прижмем её и выбьем всю правду, — резко заявил Джеймс, готовый как и всегда действовать самыми кардинальными методами.

— Ты же знаешь, так нельзя, — ответил Ремус.

— Тогда… — задумался Джеймсу. — Расскажем Дамблдору! Он что-нибудь придумает!

— Вот он обрадуется, когда узнает, что Северус нам всё рассказывает, — снова произнес Ремус. — Когда Дамблдор ему это строго запретил.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — вскинулся Джеймс. — Бездействовать?!

— Во-первых, — спокойно произнес Ремус, — я считаю, что Дамблдор и без нас знает, с кем общается Пазори. Я думаю, Северус и ему об этом рассказал. А во-вторых, если она действительно встречается с Пожирателем, ты можешь представить, что может случиться, если она узнает, что мы об этом в курсе?

— То есть, ты предлагаешь бездействовать, — резюмировал Джеймс, который уже покраснел от негодования.

— Успокойся, Сохатый, — лениво произнес Сириус, — надо у неё просто как-то аккуратно выведать…

— Придумал! — воскликнул Джеймс, хлопнув в ладоши. — Ты к ней подкатишь!

У Сириуса словно тень на глаза упала, казалось, даже воздух потяжелел.

— Гениальный план, — прошипел он. — Она так испугается, что сразу всё выложит.

— Да нет же, — поморщился Джеймс. — Редко какая женщина способна тебе сопротивляться. Не ты ли это говорил?

Сириус оставил его без ответа, продолжая угрюмо смотреть на него.

— И если у неё кто-то есть, — продолжил Джеймс, — она тебе откажет. И вот там уже можно и попробовать подробности узнать. Ну, а если у нее никого нет, — он вдруг усмехнулся, вскинув брови, — воспользуешься шансом. Давно пора…

— Я не буду этого делать, — грубо перебил Сириус.

Ремус смотрел то на Джеймса, то на Сириуса, которые не спускали друг с друга упрямых взглядов. Джеймс иногда намекал ему, что пора «тряхнуть стариной», но Сириус в лучшем случае игнорировал его, а то и вовсе злился. Понятно, что Джеймс действует из лучших побуждений, но «подкатить» к Пазори было уже слишком даже по мнению Ремуса.

— Мы найдем другой способ, — примирительно произнес Ремус.

— Да, а пока мы его ищем, Пазори начнёт всех нас сдавать, — недовольно проговорил Джеймс, устремив на него взгляд, — убивать, пытать…

— Не преувеличивай, Джеймс, — улыбнулся Ремус.

Не только они, но и все остальные были так поглощены спором, что никто даже не заметил, как в бар вошел Дамблдор.

— Давайте все успокоимся, — тихо произнес директор, проходя в центр зала.

Все мгновенно замолчали, рассаживаясь за столы и устремляя взгляд на Дамблдора.

— Как они узнали, где наш штаб, профессор? — первый спросил Джеймс, усевшись ближе всех к директору рядом с Лили.

— Они выследили? — тут же спросил Фенвик. — Или им мог кто-то доложить?

— Я склоняюсь к первому варианту, Бенджамен, — устало произнес Дамблдор. А Ремус только сейчас заметил, что директор сильно изможден. Ему наверняка пришлось заметать все следы их пребывания в том доме.

— Но как?.. — снова начал Джеймс, но прервался на полуслове, встретив взгляд Дамблдора.

— Нам это только предстоит выяснить, — пояснил директор. — Как только Оберлин придет в себя, я надеюсь, он сможет рассказать нам, что произошло.

— Как себя чувствует мистер Вуд, профессор Дамблдор? — спросила Лили.

— Мистер Вуд в тяжелом состоянии, — вздохнул он, — но целители дают утешительные прогнозы.

— А Доркас? — взволнованно спросил Бенджамен.

— Доркас уже отпустили домой, с ней всё хорошо.

— Слава Мерлину, — Фенвик широко улыбнулся, посмотрев на рядом сидящего Ремуса.

— На самом деле, сейчас у нас появилась еще одна серьезная проблема, — важно заметил Дамблдор, — нам необходим новый штаб. Как вы понимаете, собираться здесь, — он обвел рукой темный бар, — не представляется возможным.

— А что, по-моему, место неплохое, — пробормотал Флетчер, стоящий в тени возле барной стойки.

— Поэтому, если у вас предложения, — продолжал Дамблдор, проигнорировав его, — сейчас самое время сказать об этом.

В баре повисло неловкое молчание. Возможности ни у кого не было. Большинство присутствующих жили с родителями или со своими семьями, и подставлять их под риск не хотели. Дом Пруэттов после нападения на них всё ещё не восстановили. У Джеймса в любой момент могут вернуться родители из Мунго. Пазори жила в квартире, выделенной Министерством.

И Ремус подумал, что он мог бы предложить свой дом. Он, конечно, не такой большой, но точно не меньше квартиры Леви. Да и отец не будет против, Ремус в этом не сомневался.

Но не успел он рот раскрыть, Фенвик перегнулся через стол и посмотрел на Сириуса:

— Блэк, у тебя же целое поместье пустует.

Все взгляды тут же устремились на Сириуса, который всё это время молча сидел, опустив взгляд. Фенвик удостоился тяжелого, злого взгляда в ответ.

— Сириус, вы бы нас очень выручили, — произнес Дамблдор.

Ремус знал, что Сириус не хочет пускать Орден в свой дом, потому что всё ещё ждет Софию. У неё не будет возможности попасть внутрь, когда Дамблдор наложит защитные чары. И он не мог винить друга в этом. Наверное, он бы тоже ждал до последнего. Хотя Ремусу и казалось странной вся эта ситуация с Софией, он тоже, как и Сириус, считал, что она обязательно вернется.

Поэтому, мучаясь в сомнениях не дольше секунды, Ремус произнес:

— Можно у меня. Отец не будет против…

— Нет, — прервал его Сириус. — Нет, всё нормально. Я… я…

Сириус даже предложение закончить не мог, настолько ему не хотелось делать этого.

— Я согласен, — произнес наконец Сириус и обвел всех уверенным взглядом. — Поместье и правда пустое стоит.

***

Уже на следующий день они все были в поместье Блэков. Солнце давно зашло, и сейчас здесь была непроглядная тьма, лишь окна ярко горели — всем членам Ордена хотелось посмотреть дом.

И только Сириус стоял на улице, наблюдая, как Дамблдор накладывает чары.

— Сириус, — позвал его Ремус, подходя к нему со спины, — ты уверен, что?..

— В любом случае, уже поздно, — оборвал он его.

Ремус замолчал, остановившись рядом с ним, и тоже стал смотреть, как над всей территорией опускается слабо-мерцающий купол. Дамблдор плавно размахивал палочкой, выпуская из неё одно заклинание за другим.

Ремус физически ощущал подавленное состояние друга. Это и не удивительно, Сириусу уже не раз намекали, что было бы хорошо организовать штаб у него. И ему нелегко давалось игнорировать эти намеки. Ведь он понимал, что может помочь Ордену, помочь друзьям, и он этого хотел. Но и закрыть дом от Софии ему было очень и очень тяжело.

— Пошли в дом, — произнес Сириус, и первый направился по широкой дорожке.

— Джеймс там уже скоро деньги начнет брать за экскурсии, — улыбнулся Ремус, шагая рядом с ним. — Хотя большинство интересует исключительно ваша знаменитая библиотека.

— Библиотека? — Сириус бросил на него резкий взгляд. — Вот дерьмо. У меня же там…

Не договорив, Сириус чуть ли не бегом устремился к высокому крыльцу.

Ремус нагнал его возле входа в кабинет, откуда на них вылетел Флетчер.

— Ох, простите, извините, — Наземникус расплылся в льстивой улыбке, перебегая с одного на другого нервным взглядом.

Сириус, не обращая на него никакого внимания, прошёл в кабинет, а Ремус подозрительным взглядом проводил Флетчера, который, засунув руки в широкие карманы мантии, торопливо уходил по коридору.

Внутри и правда было людно. У высокого комода стояли Бенджи с Алисой, рассматривая сигары, лежащие на поверхности, в кресле уже с какой-то книгой в руках сидел Элфиас Дож, который прибыл сразу, как только узнал, где сейчас располагается новый штаб. А у стола находился Леви, листая какие-то записи.

— Что ты изучаешь, Блэк? — со строгостью поинтересовался Кацман, поднимая на Сириуса взгляд.

— Это не мое, — грубо ответил он, подходя, захлопывая перед Кацманом книгу и сгребая записи, отправляя их в ящик стола, — это книги дяди.

Леви одарил его скептическим, неверящим взглядом и перевел глаза на вход в библиотеку, откуда вышли Питер и Айви.

— Вот это библиотека, — восхищенно произнес Питер. — Я всегда мечтал побывать в старинном поместье! Такие дома сами по себе хранят большую историю, магия здесь так и ощущается!

— Леви, у тебя уже, наверное, руки чешутся, порядок там навести? — улыбнулась ему Пазори.

— Не буду скрывать, есть такое, — ровным голосом ответил Леви.

***

К полуночи большинство разошлись и в доме остались только Сириус, Ремус, которого уговорил остаться на пару ночей хозяин дома, и Пазори. Они все вместе сидели в гостиной, в которой Сириус второпях прибрался, побросав все вещи в чемодан и магией захлопнув его, поскольку обычным способом крышка не закрывалась.

— Теперь я понимаю, почему ты не хотел здесь находиться, — сказала Айви, окинув взглядом гостиную, — одному здесь, должно быть, весьма тоскливо.

Она прошла до старинного граммофона и остановилась, заинтересованно перебирая пластинки. Вытащив альбом Scorpions, она глянула на Сириуса.

— У тебя неплохой вкус, Сириус. Или пластинки тоже твоего дяди? — улыбнулась она.

— Нет, — недовольно бросил он. — Они… они мои. И не трогай их.

Пазори, сделав вид, что не заметила его грубого тона, поставила пластинку обратно в коробку.

— Скажи, Айви, — вкрадчиво начал Сириус, когда она села на диван, — почему ты здесь? Сейчас уже ночь, разве тебя никто не ждет?

Она посмотрела на него с подозрением и перевела непонимающий взгляд на Ремуса, который мгновенно напрягся, предчувствуя неловкий разговор.

— Я тебе мешаю? — спросила она, снова посмотрев на Сириуса. — Я могу уйти, если хочешь.

— Нет-нет, — с холодом ответил он, нацепив на лицо неискреннюю улыбку. — Я имею в виду… ты в Англии уже так давно, неужели ни с кем всё ещё не познакомилась?

— А ты хочешь меня на свидание позвать? — с таким же холодом поинтересовалась она, не спуская с него напряженного взгляда.

— Может и хочу.

Его улыбка сейчас скорее напоминала оскал, который не предвещал ничего хорошего.

Ремус с недовольством думал, что Сириус только всё испортил. Раньше он мог договориться с любым человеком, узнать любую нужную ему информацию. Сириус превосходно умел очаровывать людей, и ему ничего бы не стоило аккуратно выведать у Пазори, есть ли кто-то у нее. Но сейчас Сириус находился в таком прескверном расположении духа, что даже не собирался стараться.

— Айви, — позвал Ремус, мягко улыбнувшись, — не обращай на него внимание. Сама знаешь, он не в духе последнее время.

— Да это, вроде как, его обычное состояние, — резко произнесла она, посмотрев на Ремуса.

— Сириус просто сам от одиночества страдает, вот и не хочет для тебя такой же участи, — произнес Ремус, сам понимая, насколько фальшиво звучат его слова, но как ещё выпутываться из этого положения он не знал.

Сириус скривил губы в недовольной гримасе и достал сигареты, закуривая прямо в комнате.

— Ну я от одиночества точно не страдаю, — хмыкнула она, расслабившись и откинувшись на спинку дивана.

Ремус с Сириусом тут же переглянулись.

— Ты с кем-то встречаешься? — спросил Сириус, выдыхая густое облако дыма.

— Возможно, — равнодушно ответила она. — В любом случае, это не ваше дело. Я умею разделять работу и личную жизнь.

— Нам-то можешь рассказать, — произнес Сириус. — Кто он?

Пазори посмотрела на него долгим, оценивающим взглядом и усмехнулась.

— Много будешь знать, плохо будешь спать, Сириус.

— И всё-таки?

— Мы с тобой не друзья, — ответила она, помотав головой.

— Не друзья? — притворно оскорбился он. — Я тебе Блэкпул показывал, между прочим. Водил по интересным местам. Даже Рем такой почести не удостаивался.

— Да, это правда, — кивнул Ремус, — мне такую прогулку не устраивали. А мне хотелось бы.

Пазори перевела сомнительный взгляд с одного на другого и тяжело вздохнула.

— Ладно, — сказала она, закатив глаза. — Её зовут Летиция. Она работает в Департаменте магического правопорядка.

— Подожди, — перебил Сириус, оторвавшись от спинки кресла и уставившись на Айви. — Летиция? Это девушка? Ты встречаешься с девушкой?

— Да, — ответила она, поджав губы, и явно ожидая осуждения.

— Да, ты права. Теперь я точно буду плохо спать, — усмехнулся Сириус, не сводя взгляда с её лица.

А Ремус в это время ошарашено смотрел на Айви, чувствуя, как к его щекам приливает жар. Он, конечно же, знал, что такое бывает, но отчего-то смущался больше всех в этой комнате. А точнее сказать, смущался он единственный, остальные, кажется, совершенно не чувствовали никакой неловкости.

— Значит, ты по девочкам? — заинтересованно спросил Сириус, делая очередную затяжку.

Айви подняла на него взгляд, в котором отчетливо проскальзывало недовольство.

— Не только, — с ехидством в голосе ответила она. — Я и по мальчикам, и по девочкам. Так, знаешь ли, вдвое больше шансов приятно провести время.

Сириус уже явно хотел озвучить что-то нелицеприятное, но Ремус, словно очнувшись, опередил его. Разговор уходил не в ту сторону, и Сириус уже будто забыл, для чего вообще они подняли эту тему.

— У тебя и парень есть, Айви? — спросил Ремус, заслужив оскорбленный взгляд в ответ.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? — с презрением произнесла она. — И вообще, вам не кажется, что это моё личное дело, с кем встречаться? Я же не лезу в вашу жизнь.

Ремус вновь почувствовал неловкость, только уже совсем по другой причине. И правда, Айви никогда в душу не лезла. Напротив, она всегда была весьма деликатной и при этом довольно легкой в общении. А они набросились на неё с вопросами.

Как бы там ни было, а Ремус чувствовал в ней тепло и свет, она определенно являлась хорошим человеком. А его волчья интуиция еще никогда его не подводила.

— Да, извини… — смущенно начал Ремус.

— Кто такой Тед Банди? — перебил его Сириус, который, очевидно, решил не ходить вокруг да около.

Ремус и Айви устремили на него обалделые взгляды. Вряд ли можно сказать, кто сильнее удивился этому вопросу.

— Что, прости? — произнесла Пазори, смертельно побледнев.

— Кто. Такой. Тед. Банди? — специально по слогам произнес Сириус, у которого в глазах осталось лишь жесткая и неотвратимая решительность.

Ремус отчетливо слышал, как ускорилось её сердцебиение, чувствовал, как внутри неё всё натянулось от напряжения. Никаких сомнений — тема для неё эта непростая.

— Почему ты у меня это спрашиваешь? — нервно спросила она.

— А у кого ещё? — деланно удивленным тоном поинтересовался Сириус. — Разве он не твой парень?

Пазори молча на него смотрела во все глаза, боясь даже шелохнуться. Ремус физически ощущал, как с сумасшедшей скоростью крутятся мысли в ее голове. У неё сбилось дыхание, вспотели ладони. Он чувствовал это, даже находясь в метре от неё.

— Разумеется, нет, — выдавила она. — С чего ты это взял?

— Ну-у, — протянул Сириус, явно довольный, что загнал её в тупик, — у нас свои источники…

Ремус бросил на него предупреждающий взгляд. Вот о чем, о чем, а об источниках Пазори ни в коем случае знать нельзя.

— Новости досюда доходят аж из-за океана, — поспешно добавил Сириус.

Напряжение с Пазори спало, она словно облегчение почувствовала.

— Вам кто-то рассказал, что я с этим придурком в школе встречалась? — усмехнулась она, как ни в чем не бывало. — Да, это было сто лет назад. Не буду отрицать. Только не поняла, какое сейчас он ко мне отношение имеет. Я его не видела несколько лет.

А вот сейчас в тупике оказались Ремус и Сириус. Они не знали практически никаких подробностей, Северус рассказал им лишь то, что Банди — Пожиратель смерти, и что он часто говорит о своей девушке Айви. Получалось, слово Банди против слова Пазори. И Ремус предпочел бы поверить последней, но никак не Пожирателю Смерти.

— Но ты перепугалась, — произнес Сириус, не спуская с неё взгляда. Кажется, он сдаваться не собирался. — Я это видел. Почему ты так напряглась, стоило его фамилии прозвучать?

Ремус еще никогда не видел Пазори злой или хотя бы раздраженной. И сейчас она явно была не в себе, хотя и старалась взять себя в руки и не пускать эмоции наружу. Только он видел гораздо дальше, чем обычные люди.

— Банди не очень хороший человек, Сириус, — ответила она, прямо глядя в его глаза. — И если ты с таким наездом накинулся на меня с расспросами, полагаю, ты об этом знаешь.

— Не очень хороший человек? — весело усмехнулся Сириус. — Это ты так называешь Пожирателей Смерти?

Ремус с досадой смотрел на Сириуса, едва заметно помотав головой. Ну кто его за язык тянул? Впрочем, терять уже было нечего.

— Что? — Пазори либо великолепно играла удивление, либо и правда впервые слышала о том, что Банди — Пожиратель.

— Не делай вид, будто ты не знаешь об этом, — прошипел Сириус, который распалялся всё больше.

Она перевела взгляд на Ремуса, словно ища у него ответ или поддержки, и снова посмотрела на Сириуса.

— Как я сказала, мы с ним не виделись несколько лет, — спокойно ответила она и поднялась на ноги. — И знаешь, Сириус, я удивлена, что именно ты обвиняешь меня в каких-то связях с Пожирателями.

— Банди сам сказал, что вы продолжаете видеться! — выпалил Сириус, тоже поднимаясь на ноги. Кажется, ему хотелось хоть на ком-то выместить свои эмоции. — Будешь это отрицать?

— Банди психопат, — раздельно произнесла она, с нескрываемым гневом смотря на Сириуса. — И я не советую тебе верить его словам. Кстати, откуда ты его знаешь? Видимо, вы очень близки, раз он тебе про меня рассказывал. Или это тоже твой источник?

— Так, давайте успокоимся, — произнес Ремус, вставая между ними и посмотрев на Пазори.

— Успокоимся? — перебила его Пазори, устремив на него взгляд. — Меня обвиняют непонятно в чем…

— Мы тебя не обвиняем, — примирительно сказал Ремус, бросив на Сириуса строгий взгляд, чтобы он не открывал рот. — Мы… лишь волнуемся. Сама подумай, какая ещё реакция у нас могла быть?

Ремус привык доверять внутренним ощущениям, и они ему говорили, что Пазори вполне искренна. Да, она заметно волновалась, но она была честна в эмоциях. В конце концов, человек, добровольно работающий на Волан-де-Морта и правда с большой вероятностью психопат. А значит, словам его верить нельзя.

— Тем более, после вчерашнего, — добавил Сириус, всё ещё прожигая её взглядом.

— Вы решили, что это я им адрес наш сказала и в гости пригласила? — зло усмехнулась она.

— Да уж кто знает, что от тебя можно ожидать, — ядовито произнес Сириус.

— Кто бы говорил, — в его манере ответила она. — Я хотя бы людей до полусмерти не пытаю.

Сириус едва слышно рассмеялся, не спуская с неё бешеного взгляда исподлобья. Даже Ремусу стало не по себе от этого невеселого смеха.

— Это был не человек. Это был Пожиратель, — прошипел он. — И я сделаю это снова. С каждым, кто носит Метку.

Ремус ошарашенно и не дыша смотрел на Сириуса.

Он ведь знал, что Сириус как-то был замешан в той истории с Долоховым, видел это по его состоянию, но подробностей он не знал.

Ремусу лишь рассказывали, что Долохов был совсем в тяжелом состоянии, когда прибыли мракоборцы и одновременно с ними сам Волан-де-Морт. Целым в отряде остался только Грюм, один мракоборец убит, еще трое были отправлены в Мунго. А Волан-де-Морт мгновенно скрылся, прихватив с собой своего одного из ближайших сторонников.

Ремус и подумать не мог, что это дело рук Сириуса, хотя и предчувствовал это.

— Тебе с такой идеологией, самому Метку впору носить, — жестко произнесла Пазори.

Но она договорить не успела, Сириус палочку выхватил, полоснув яркой вспышкой по воздуху.

— Сириус, не надо, — Ремус повернулся к нему лицом, вставая перед Пазори, которая тоже достала палочку.

Он смотрел в потемневшие глаза Сириуса, и не узнавал его. Совершенно закрыт от внешнего мира, и ни одной мысли, ни одной эмоции не видно, как это обычно бывало.

Даже если Пазори встречается с Пожирателем, неужели Сириус готов так сразу на неё нападать, не убедившись в этом?

— Сириус, — снова позвал Ремус.

И тот вдруг усмехнулся, прикрывая глаза, и убрал палочку обратно.

— Да, что-то я погорячился немного.

Пазори смерила их обоих недовольным взглядом и тоже убрала палочку.

— Завтра у нас с тобой дежурство, Сириус, — ледяным тоном произнесла она. — И я не стану это снова терпеть. Так что советую тебе держать себя в руках. А свои необоснованные обвинения при себе.

Не дожидаясь ответа, она направилась на выход из комнаты.

— И кстати, — обернулась она на выходе, — начнешь завтра с извинений.

— Ага, мечтай, — неслышно произнес Сириус, когда она уже скрылась в холле.

Когда хлопнула входная дверь, Сириус посмотрел на Ремуса:

— И ты ей веришь?

— Верю, — честно ответил Ремус.

— Ну а я — нет.

Сириус еще мгновение молчал, а потом вновь посмотрел на Ремуса.

— Откуда она узнала про Долохова? — резко спросил он. — Наверняка ей дружок её рассказал!

— Может… она от Леви это узнала.

— Кацман даже Дамблдору об этом не рассказал! — с запалом ответил Сириус. — Об этом никто не знал, кроме него и Джеймса. И Пожирателей.

Ремус сейчас уже и сам не знал, как на всё реагировать. Его уже не так волновала Пазори, как то, что Сириус пытал другого человека Круциатусом. Ремус был полностью солидарен с Джеймсом и Лили, которые считали, что они ни в коем случае не должны опускаться до уровня Пожирателей. Он и сам всегда старался сохранить в себе то немногое хорошее, что в нём осталось, и он совершенно не понимал Сириуса.

С другой стороны, если Джеймс об этом знал, и он не поменял своего отношения к Сириусу, возможно, на то была причина. Либо же Джеймс готов простить своему самому близкому другу что угодно. В конце концов, это естественное качество человека, когда ты за одно и то же действие прощаешь друга и судишь врага.

— Я не знаю, Сириус, — произнес Ремус. — Но я верю, что она нас не предавала.

— Разумеется, — усмехнулся Сириус, — Ты всегда веришь.

Сириус уже давно ушёл наверх, снова заниматься своими секретными делами в библиотеке, а Ремус так и продолжал сидеть в гостиной, глядя на слабо тлеющие угли в камине.


	16. Женщины, и почему они доставляют столько проблем

Северус ещё даже не успел встать с постели, как к нему явился патронус Дамблдора и сообщил, что директор будет через пять минут.

Торопливо накинув на себя мантию и умывшись, он спустился вниз вровень с трансгрессионным хлопком директора.

— Здравствуй, Северус.

Кивнув в ответ, Северус заметил особо усталый вид Дамблдора.

— Извиняюсь, что в неурочное время, но возникли… обстоятельства, — вздохнул Дамблдор, следуя за Северусом в гостиную.

— Что-то произошло? — с беспокойством спросил Северус, сразу думая о друзьях.

— Пожиратели Смерти выяснили местоположение нашего штаба, — ответил он. — Вероятнее всего, они установили слежку. Они знают, что мы за ними следим, и могли каким-то образом отследить кого-либо из членов Ордена. Либо кто-то намеренно их туда привел.

Дамблдор вкратце пересказал ему события позапрошлой ночи, также сообщив, что штаб теперь находится у Сириуса. Северус лишь с досадой подумал, что ему теперь к другу не попасть, и остается только ждать его визитов.

— У вас есть варианты, кто это мог бы быть? — спросил Дамблдор.

— Пазори, — тут же ответил Северус.

Он собирался до последнего хранить эту тайну от Дамблдора, планируя самостоятельно всё выведать о Пазори, о Банди и их взаимоотношениях. Но если на кону стоит безопасность друзей, Дамблдору лучше об этом знать.

Директор не выказал никакого удивления, когда Северус ему рассказал о Пазори и Банди. Словно он уже и так это знал, либо же догадывался.

— Хорошо, спасибо, Северус, — произнес Дамблдор. — Есть ещё какие-нибудь новости?

Северус соображал, стоит ли рассказывать о Марти. С момента их знакомства они виделись уже несколько раз. Северус пытался выведать у неё любые подробности, касаемо её сестры или Банди, но ничего нового или важного она ему не сообщила.

Возможно, он и мог бы рассказать о ней Дамблдору, или рассказать о ней друзьям, чтобы она наконец смогла встретиться с сестрой. Но в этом случае, Северус переживал, она совершенно о нем забудет. Или ещё хуже — она вступит в Орден. А он, как бы не пытался это отрицать, нуждался в её компании.

Марти была очень странной, он никогда не понимал ход её мыслей и рассуждений, она была спонтанной и резкой, но она была единственным человеком, с кем он мог спокойно проводить время.

С друзьями он не виделся со свадьбы Поттеров, лишь однажды к нему ненадолго заглядывал Сириус. В Академии он себе приятелей не завёл и не собирался. И всё его общение сводилось к компании Банди. Поэтому Марти была весьма неплохим вариантом, чтобы скрасить его одиночество.

— Больше ничего, — ответил Северус.

Дамблдор тяжело вздохнул, устремляя на него взгляд ясных глаз.

— Нам необходимо… начать действовать, Северус.

Начать действовать. Дамблдор подразумевал под этим то, что Северусу нужно втираться в доверие Волан-де-Морта. Добиться его уважения, войти в круг ближайших союзников.

Но они оба знали, что Северусу придется делать, чтобы заслужить благосклонность Волан-де-Морта. И к счастью, Дамблдор не сильно настаивал на том, чтобы он делал это. До сегодняшнего дня.

— Возможно, сейчас лучше начать не с Волан-де-Морта, а с самих Пожирателей Смерти, — добавил Дамблдор.

Они с директором уже это обсуждали, когда планировали его внедрение к Волан-де-Морту. Северус сам это предложил. Это будет не намного легче, но ему морально будет проще войти в доверие к Пожирателям, а не сразу к Волан-де-Морту.

Северус часто видел, что сторонники Волан-де-Морта собираются в штабе не только во время собраний. Они проводят время в гостиной за бессмысленными и фривольными беседами, и наверняка обсуждают и планы своего Повелителя.

Была, конечно, одна загвоздка, а именно — большинство Пожирателей на дух не переносят полукровок. Многие, разумеется, держат это при себе, поскольку даже среди людей, носящих Метку, было несколько полукровок, но не все были столь терпеливы. И если старшее поколение даже видом не выказывали презрения — если их Господин наделил кого-то Черной Меткой, значит, человек достойный, то некоторые их дети показывали свою брезгливость и неприязнь не стесняясь в выражениях.

Очевидно, Северусу придется засунуть свою гордость куда поглубже, и терпеть снисхождение и неодобрение к себе столько, пока он и Пожирателей не заставит уважать себя.

У него было по крайней мере двое людей, которые относились к нему дружелюбно, и именно через них Северус и планировал начать действовать.

— Хорошо, я попробую, — ответил он.

***

— Добрый день, студенты, — в аудиторию вошел мистер Шипман, останавливаясь возле своего стола и водружая на него свой портфель.

— Здравствуйте, профессор, — недружно ответили студенты.

— Проверочный тест все сдали относительно неплохо, — произнес он, взмахом палочки отправляя пергаменты с тестом студентам, — поэтому сегодня мы перейдем к следующей теме.

Северус поймал свой пергамент и с удовлетворением заметил на нем цифру «93». В Академии их оценивали по стобалльной шкале, но получить максимум у мистера Шипмана ещё никому не удавалось, по крайней мере, так говорили старшекурсники.

Прищурившись, Северус попытался разглядеть оценку у Белби, которая сидела за первой партой через ряд от него. Но он сидел за последней пятой партой и с такого расстояния разглядеть ничего не смог. К тому же, вид ему преградил Лукаш Петжик, бывший дурмстранговец, а ныне однокурсник Белби, который таскался за ней попятам и всегда сидел с ней рядом, будто сторожевой пес. До ужаса неприятный тип. Склонившись к пергаменту Белби, он просиял улыбкой и что-то произнес — кажется, у Белби тоже была высокая оценка.

Отвернувшись от неприятного зрелища, Северус посмотрел на доску, на которой Шипман написал новую тему.

— Противоядие, и основы составления его формулы, — произнес он, в очередной раз оглядев аудиторию из-под толстых линз очков. — Кто мне назовет самое известное противоядие в мире?

— Митридат, профессор, — тут же ответил Петжик.

— Верно. Сможете рассказать о нём подробнее?

Петжик потупил взгляд, на что Северус презрительно усмехнулся — и где только понабрали таких дилетантов в Академию?

— Мистер Снейп?

Северус перевел взгляд на профессора, который смотрел прямо на него, ожидая ответа.

— Митридат — это сложнейшее противоядие, созданное в первом веке до нашей эры, — ответил Северус. — Эта смесь, состоящая из шестидесяти пяти ингредиентов, на сегодняшний день является самой сложной в приготовлении, и имеет самое обширное поле действия. В зависимости от преобладания того или иного ингредиента, противоядие способно бороться как с мигренью, так и с чумой. Это противоядие можно считать уникальным, поскольку оно способно блокировать десятки ядов, а также с его помощью можно излечиться от более чем ста болезней.

— Превосходно, — кивнул мистер Шипман. — Но если это противоядие такое уникальное, почему его сейчас не используют?

Северус силился вспомнить особенность этого противоядия, но так и не мог. Он ведь прекрасно знает ответ, он даже помнит как читал об этом, будучи еще на втором курсе. Но направленный на него насмешливый взгляд Белби сбивал с толку и злил.

— Мисс Белби, — Шипман повернулся к ней, заметив её поднятую руку.

— Митридат также отличается тем, что при его приготовлении используют чары, — ответила Белби, а у Северуса внутри всё засвербело от злости — он же это знал!

— Абсолютно верно, мисс Белби, — произнес Шипман и посмотрел на класс. — Митридат VI, при создании своего противоядия, использовал магию скифских шаманов, которые заговаривали каждый ингредиент.

Шипман пустился в долгое изъяснение, почему Митридат сейчас не используют. Но всё сводилось к тому, что скифы всегда рьяно оберегали свою магию и свои методы, ни один современный волшебник не владеет их магией, а значит и воспроизвести противоядие невозможно.

— Почему никто не записывает? — спросил Шипман, закончив рассказ.

Все мгновенно зашуршали пергаментами, конспектируя за ним.

Уже прошла половина лекции, они на простейших примерах разбирали способы составления формул, как вдруг Шипман произнес:

— Мисс Белби, расскажете нам, как вы составляли формулу Волчьего противоядия?

Все студенты мгновенно оживились, устремляя на нее взгляды. И даже Северус не сдержался, бросив на неё злобный взгляд, прошипев:

— Да, нам всем очень интересно.

Формулу Волчьего противоядия полностью составил Северус, Белби была удивительно слаба в цифрах. И в нем вновь поднялась волна гнева, стоило ей рот открыть.

— За основу я взяла стандартную формулу…

— Да? Точно ты взяла? — спросил Северус с задней парты, но его вновь все проигнорировали, только Петжик бросил на него строгий взгляд, покачав головой.

— … но по мере добавления ингредиента, — продолжала Белби, будто ничего не заметив, — формулу приходилось корректировать. Например, при добавлении корня мандрагоры…

— Ты даже не знала, что его надо использовать, пока я не сказал, — резко произнес Северус, чуть повысив голос. Он уже был не просто зол, он был в бешенстве. И ненависть к ней заполняла его до дрожи в кончиках пальцев.

Белби замолчала и повернулась к нему, прожигая его взглядом.

— Успокойся уже, Снейп.

Северус, конечно, меньше всего хотел прослыть скандалистом, но терпеть было выше его сил. Особенно, когда хотелось придушить Белби голыми руками.

— Успокоиться? — насмешливо поинтересовался он. — Поверь, Белби, я никогда не успокоюсь…

— Мистер Снейп, мисс Белби, покиньте аудиторию, — спокойно произнес Шипман, прерывая его.

Одним движением руки Северус спихнул все вещи в сумку и поднялся, с шумом отодвигая стул. Спустившись по широким ступенькам аудитории, он, ни на кого не глядя, направился к выходу.

Его сейчас раздирала невыносимая злоба. Хотелось не просто кого-нибудь проклясть, хотелось применить физическую силу, чтобы выместить всё то, что скопилось внутри.

— Пользуешься служебным положением, Снейп?

Ехидный голос Белби за спиной заставил его резко затормозить.

— Другому студенту выговор бы сделали, — продолжила она, едва заметно усмехаясь и не спеша приближаясь к нему. — А тебя всего лишь с занятия выгнали.

— Да, как и тебя, — прошипел он в ответ.

Учебный коридор в разгар занятий был совершенно пуст. Из широких окон каменные стены заливал солнечный свет, окрашивая их в песчаные цвета. Блики от солнца скользили по черным волосам Белби и ее таким же черным глазам, задерживаясь в них и заставляя её щуриться.

— Ну-у, — протянула она, растягивая губы в самодовольной улыбке, — у меня-то здесь особые привилегии.

Северусу казалось, его попросту разорвет от злости. Белби не просто не чувствовала угрызений совести, она откровенно глумилась над ним.

— Я всё думаю, — произнесла она, останавливаясь в шаге от него, — куда же мне потратить тысячу галлеонов. Может, на исследование какое-нибудь пустить? Или на развлечения?

Он схватил её за локоть, с силой сжимая и приближаясь к её лицу.

— Я тебя убью, — выделяя каждое слово, прошипел он, не отрывая взгляда от ее глаз, — поверь, Белби.

— Или тебе половину отдать? — продолжила она. — Заслужил всё-таки.

У Северуса лишь на секунду надежда в глазах промелькнула, пока он не понял, что она продолжает издеваться. И в подтверждение его мыслей, она тихо засмеялась.

— Да ладно тебе, — усмехнулась она. — Я ничего не отдам, меня же люди не поймут. Сразу будет ясно, что…

Северус и не знал, что он может с такой силой кого-то ненавидеть. Даже Волан-де-Морт не вызывал такой ненависти, даже его ничтожный отец не будил в нем такую злобу, как Белби сейчас. Ему хотелось…хотелось просто на кусочки её разорвать.

Не вытерпев, Северус прижался к её губам, грубо целуя и всё сильнее сдавливая её руки, не давая вырваться.

Но она почти мгновенно отстранилась, уперевшись ладонями в его грудь.

— У меня вообще-то парень есть, — процедила она ему в лицо. — Я с Петжиком встречаюсь, знаешь ли.

— Как будто тебя, тварь двуличная, это остановит.

Северус никогда никому не грубил без причин, особенно женщинам. Но его сейчас охватила такая ярость, что он поделать с собой ничего не мог. Он ощущал себя абсолютно беспомощным, из-за того, что никак не мог повлиять на ситуацию, которая полностью лишает его покоя. В нём уже два месяца копится эта ненависть, это ожесточение и жажда мести. И куда всё это деть, он не представлял.

— Надо же, — бархатистым голосом произнесла она, резко поменявшись во взгляде, — а раньше тебя умолять об этом приходилось.

Да, он уже и забыл о её ненормальном пунктике, который всегда доставлял ему дискомфорт. Что ж, если ей так нравятся оскорбления и грубость, она это получит.

Она склонилась к его уху, обхватив ладонью его голову, отчего он невольно шарахнулся в сторону. Всё-таки, ненависть и отвращение к ней никуда не уходили. Только сейчас к этой смеси ещё и прибавилось невыносимое желание, которое жгло изнутри.

— Покажешь мне свою Метку? — тихо усмехнулась она, обдавая горячим дыханием кожу на шее и вызывая дрожь, прокатившуюся по всему позвоночнику.

***

— Ох, Мерлин, — Банди вздрогнул и поморщился. — Неужели нельзя было придумать менее болезненный способ, чтобы приглашать на собрания? — поинтересовался он, взглянув на Северуса, и, не дожидаясь ответа, поспешил на выход из лаборатории.

— Тед, — окликнул его Северус.

Банди замер и развернулся на него, растянув на губах широкую улыбку.

— Да, солнце?

Подавив на лице судорогу отвращения, Северус произнес:

— Не знаешь, почему меня никогда на собрания не зовут?

Пожав плечами, Банди улыбнулся ещё шире.

— А разве тебе хотелось бы на них присутствовать? — он вернулся на пару шагов, приближаясь к Северусу. — Поверь, друг, там ничего интересного. Одно сплошное напряжение, — он картинно усмехнулся, закатив глаза, — уж лучше сидеть за одним столом с дементором, чем с некоторыми Пожирателями.

— И всё же, я здесь уже три месяца…

— Ладно-ладно, — перебил его Банди, опустив руку ему на плечо, — я спрошу Темного Лорда. Но неужели тебе и правда этого хочется?

— Мне… было бы интересно поприсутствовать.

Тед еще мгновение с сомнением смотрел на него, будто не верил и на слово, но потом вновь улыбнулся.

— Я постараюсь этому поспособствовать. Всё ради тебя, солнце.

— Спасибо, — невыразительно ответил Северус, когда Банди направился на выход.

С ухода Банди прошло уже пара часов, как вдруг левое предплечье Северуса на пару секунд вспыхнуло яркой болью. Действительно, Волан-де-Морт мог бы и менее болезненный придумать способ, чтобы вызывать к себе.

Закрыв крышкой кипящее зелье, убавив под котлом огонь, Северус поспешил наверх.

— Здравствуй, Северус, — произнес Волан-де-Морт и повел рукой, приглашая его войти внутрь.

В кабинете были лишь он и Банди, который всё ещё сидел за столом, и лучезарно улыбнулся, стоило появиться Северусу. Неужели этого человека даже не напрягает присутствие Волан-де-Морта рядом с собой?

Кивнув в знак приветствия, Северус прошел внутрь и сел рядом с Тедом.

— Я как раз рассказывал Теду, — шипящим голосом начал говорить Волан-де-Морт, устремив взгляд на Северуса, — что до конца года я планирую испытать зелье, которым вы заняты. Получится это сделать?

— Разумеется, Повелитель, — тут же ответил Тед, а Северус с трудом удержался, чтобы не бросить на него взгляд.

Банди по-прежнему ему ничего не сказал по поводу седьмой части, кроме того, что сделано всё идеально. Северус терялся в догадках, либо Бенди действительно не заметил его «неточность» в нумерологическом коде, либо он совсем не против, что Северус покушается на жизнь его Повелителя.

Северус больше склонялся к последнему варианту, поскольку Тед оставил о себе впечатление по-настоящему гениального зельевара и он не мог не заметить подвох. А вот пойти против Волан-де-Морт он бы мог. Особенно, учитывая его связь с мракоборцем и членом Ордена.

— Только вот, — произнес Северус, сразу привлекая внимание обоих, — нам нужна кровь волшебницы.

Он знал, что у них есть ровно унция крови Бланк, но Волан-де-Морту нужен был запас, на случай, если зелье сработает не сразу или не в полную силу. К тому же, он планировал вначале испытать зелье на ком-то другом.

— Об этом я позаботился, — произнес Волан-де-Морт, — на верху вас ожидает новый… доброволец.

— О, превосходно! — восторженно произнес Банди. — У меня как раз всё готово, чтобы проводить испытания с кровью…

Тед прервался на полуслове, замечая приподнятую руку Волан-де-Морта.

— Я бы хотел, — вкрадчиво произнес он, не спуская с Северуса багровых глаз, — чтобы кровь взял Северус.

— Хорошо, — ответил Северус, всем нутром ощущая некий подвох. Брать кровь не так и страшно, всё-таки, ему "добровольца" не убить придется, и потому он не понимал, почему Волан-де-Морт усмехается, глядя на него.

Спустившись обратно в лабораторию, Северус спросил:

— Если нашли нового человека, значит, Бланк сейчас оставят в покое?

— Вряд ли, — Тед беспечно пожал плечами, — ещё нет гарантий, что новенькая подойдет. Да и Темный Лорд никогда не отпускает своих жертв. Для него это дело принципа. Её всё равно прикончат, — буднично заявил он и вдруг грустно улыбнулся, — а жаль, мне она так нравилась.

— Её всё ещё ищут? — как бы невзначай спросил Северус, останавливаясь возле стола с инструментами, выбирая колбу нужного размера.

— Уже нет, — ответил Тед, — её давно нашли…

— В каком смысле? — Северус резко развернулся, уставившись на него.

— Я тебе не рассказывал? — Тед округлил глаза, раскрыв рот.

У Северуса внутри стало подниматься такое знакомое раздражение. Как всегда, от Банди никакой пользы! Одни пустые разговоры и ничего толкового.

Он в очередной раз убедился, что необходимо более активно вливаться в жизнь Пожирателей. Банди наверняка всё это узнает из их разговоров.

— Она уже пару месяцев как в Англии, — произнес Тед и задумался, будто вспоминает что-то. — Кажется, Рабастан с ней виделся…

— С ней виделся Лестрейндж? — с непониманием спросил Северус.

— Да, но она от него сбежала, — усмехнулся Тед. — Сейчас прячется у себя.

У него в голове не укладывалось, что Бланк уже два месяца в Англии и даже знака Сириусу не подала. Он давно считает, что друг совершенно зря так убивается по ней, но, тем не менее, решил при первой же возможности рассказать об этом Сириусу. Только когда подвернется эта возможность — не известно. Сам он не сможет теперь прийти к Сириусу, и остается только ждать его визита.

— Снейп, — дверь в лабораторию резко открылась и на пороге показался Рудольфус. — Идём.

Северус перевел взгляд на Банди, не понимая, что от него хотят.

— Рудольфус проводит тебя к нашей гостье, — пояснил тот.

Взяв всё необходимое, Северус поспешил за Лестрейнджем.

— Никаких лишних разговоров, — произнес Лестрейндж, когда они поднялись на второй этаж и остановились перед бордовой дверью. — Если я только замечу что-то подозрительное…

Не дожидаясь, когда он закончит, Северус толкнул дверь и вошел внутрь. В совсем небольшой комнате, где не было ни единого окна, стояла только одна кровать, на которой, отвернувшись к стене, лежала девушка.

Стоило ему закрыть дверь, она тут же вздрогнула и села на кровати, устремляя на него взгляд.

— Снейп? — слабым голосом спросила она.

Северус еще никогда не видел столько надежды в глазах. Совсем молодая девушка, на год-два младше него, была смутно знакомой. Вероятнее всего, тоже училась в Хогвартсе. Ее длинные русые волосы, сплетённые в косу, растрепались, глаза воспалены, словно она прорыдала ни одни сутки, а огромная черная мантия была явно не её размера, и сквозь широкие рукава Северус заметил множество синяков на её руках.

Он даже не хотел знать, что с ней делали до него.

— Ты ведь Северус Снейп? — снова спросила она. — Ты пришел помочь?

— Нет, мне…

Вся его решительность и бесстрашие куда-то улетучились. Ему всего-то надо взять кровь, так почему же он стоит и пошевелиться не может?

— Ты один из них? — испуганно прошептала она, забиваясь в угол кровати. — Ты Пожиратель?

С трудом взяв себя в руки, Северус направился в её сторону, отчего она только больше испугалась, испустив тяжелый вздох.

— Я тебе ничего не сделаю, — сказал он, не глядя в её глаза. — Мне лишь надо взять немного твоей крови.

— Что? — снова шепотом произнесла она, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами. — Для чего? Что вы собираетесь делать?

Северус не знал, что и сказать. Он понимал, что сейчас в его интересах будет, чтобы она никогда не покинула штаб. Иначе его имя будет первым, что она доложит мракоборцам, если вдруг выберется. И никакой Дамблдор не сможет оправдать его Метку на руке.

Перед ним очередная жертва Волан-де-Морта, которой определенно точно не удастся выбраться отсюда живой.

Остановившись возле кровати, он достал колбу. Стоило ей заметить его палочку, она вздрогнула и затряслась, умоляя его не делать этого. Протянув ладонь, он произнес:

— Дай мне свою руку.

— Пожалуйста, — пискнула она, — пожалуйста, Северус…

— Не заставляй применять силу. Я не сделаю больно.

Содрогаясь всем телом, она подползла к краю кровати и вытянула вперед дрожащую руку. Взяв её за запястье, стараясь не прикасаться к её синякам, Северус произнес заклинание, делая тонкий разрез вдоль вены. Она едва слышно вскрикнула и зажала рот рукой.

— Извини, — выдавил он, подставляя колбу и набирая кровь. — Извини… — едва слышно повторил он.

Сердце отчего-то потяжелело и мертвым грузом опустилось вниз. Он же прекрасно знал, на что шел. И он понимает, что брать кровь — самое безобидное, что ему придется делать, чтобы втереться в доверие к Волан-де-Морту. И всё же… ему совершенно не хотелось быть причастным к этому.

Набрав колбу, он ее запечатал и вновь приложил палочку к ее запястью, произнеся заклинание. Едва кожа затянулась, девушка вцепилась в рукав его мантии и придвинулась ещё ближе, заглядывая в его глаза.

— Меня зовут Эндрель Шафик, — прошептала она, — пожалуйста, скажи моим родителям, что я здесь. Умоляю тебя. Я никому про тебя не расскажу.

Она так проникновенно смотрела в его глаза, что он невольно заглянул в её сознание. И целый хоровод воспоминаний пролетел за считанные доли секунды. Большая любящая семья, которая окружает её заботой; множество друзей и подруг и уютные цвета пуффендуйской гостиной; выходной в Хогсмиде и сливочное пиво у Розмерты. И только она выходит за порог паба, как появляются люди в масках Пожирателей Смерти.

Ужасно жаль, что её жизнь закончится в этой крошечной серой комнате.

***

Северусу сейчас хотелось побыть одному и в тишине. Еще было бы неплохо напиться, чтобы хотя бы на секунду выкинуть из головы умоляющий взгляд Шафик. Но ему надо было идти на встречу с Марти. И отменить эту встречу никак нельзя. Марти, по неясным для него причинам, не признавала совиную почту. Да и он всё равно не знал где она живет, чтобы отправить письмо.

С нескрываемым недовольством на лице, он поспешил к Биг-Бену, возле которого они обычно встречались. Он просто скажет ей, что сегодня он не в настроении для прогулки, и перенесет встречу.

— Сев!

— Марти.

— Ты чего такой? — улыбнулась она, сдвинув брови. — Неуд за домашку получил? Или контрольную завалил?

— Паршивые пара дней выдались, — ответил Северус без тени улыбки. — Так что я на пять минут, встретимся в другой…

— О, нет-нет-нет, — перебила она, помотав головой. — Так не пойдет. Ты уже месяц меня динамишь.

— Динамлю? Ничего подобного.

— Да-да, — резко произнесла она. — Ты еще месяц назад обещал узнать всё об Айви! И что? Мне нужна информация!

Северус устало вздохнув, закатив глаза. К слову, он честно пытался выведать у Банди больше информации о его подружке, но он не говорил ничего конкретно, и лишь делился своими эмоциями, рассказывая о том, как им хорошо вместе, или же о том, что она опять его не слушается. Что думать в такие моменты Северус попросту не представлял. Друзья были уверены, что Айви не будет связываться с Пожирателем. Но Банди хоть и был чокнутым, но он не был по-настоящему безумным, чтобы рассказывать о несуществующих встречах. С другой стороны, Северус уже ни в чем не был уверен.

— Мы очень редко видимся с Банди, — без зазрений совести соврал Северус. — Я же тебе говорил. Сто раз уже.

— Редко? А мне казалось, вы каждый день видитесь, — то ли утвердительно, то ли вопросительно произнесла она, приковав взгляд к нему.

— Нет, не каждый, — перебил он, совершенно не в настроении спорить. — Как только я что-то узнаю, сразу скажу тебе. Какой смысл мне что-то скрывать?

— Вот и я задаюсь этим же вопросом, — вдруг поменявшись в лице, вкрадчиво произнесла она. — Что ты скрываешь, Северус?

— Ты о чем? — стараясь не выдать своего замешательство, спросил он.

— Я на днях была в Академии, — произнесла она, натянув усмешку на лицо, — и знаешь, что мне там сказали?

У него неприятная дрожь по позвоночнику пробежала. Он же всегда знал, что с женщинами лучше не связываться, так почему он из раза в раз наступает на одни и те же грабли?

— И что же?

— Мне сказали, — произнесла она, театрально округлив глаза, — что никакой Тед Банди у них не работает. Ты можешь себе представить? Сказали, что он два года назад получил диплом и ушёл от них, несмотря на уговоры продолжить карьеру в Академии.

Северус неприятно поражался способности Марти пролезть не только в Министерство, но и заявиться в администрацию Академии. Очевидно, ей действительно необходимо увидеть свою сестру.

— И я сижу и думаю, — продолжала она, не спуская с него глаз. — Боже мой, неужели Северус меня обманул? Да нет, не может быть!

Ему даже отвечать ничего не хотелось. Хотелось просто трансгрессировать домой и бросить её здесь. Сделать вид, что он и не знал её никогда. У него и без того в жизни полная неразбериха, не хватало еще оправдываться и помогать какой-то девице.

Его и так мучала совесть, что он позволил себе слабость с Белби, которую он ненавидит. Он сам себя презирать начинал за свой поступок. У него из головы не шла Шафик и мысли о том, что она уже не жилец. И то, что он приложит к этому руку. А сейчас ещё и Пазори со своими проблемами, которая стоит, смотрит на него и явно ждёт какой-то ответ. А ему попросту хочется наплевать на всё и исчезнуть отсюда.

— Да, ты права, я тебе соврал, — равнодушно ответил он, наблюдая, как на её лице всё ярче проявляется возмущение. — На самом деле… Мы с Банди братья-близнецы, которые работают на секретную организацию. Мы с ним варим любовные зелье и испытываем их на женщинах, которых подцепляем в барах в Лютном переулке. Твоя сестра тоже у нас.

— Если это правда, тебе конец, — процедила она.

А Северус не мог сдержать усмешки, негромко посмеявшись. Кажется, она даже не разобрала, что это шутка. Впрочем, в этой шутке была слишком большая концентрация правды.

— Встретимся в выходные, Марти. Как и обычно, — спокойно сказал он, отступая на шаг и в следующую же секунду трансгрессируя домой.

— Ты сдурела?! — прокричал он.

Марти, в последнюю секунду ухватившись за его руку, трансгрессировала вместе с ним в его гостиную.

— При такой трансгрессии расщепить может! — громко произнес он, представляя, если бы возле Биг-Бена осталась его рука с Черной Меткой.

— Думаешь, так просто отделаешься от меня? — спросила она, сверкнув глазами.

— Поверь, я об этом уже и не мечтаю, — зло бросил он.

А она вдруг прервалась и окинула взглядом темную гостиную, задержавшись на продавленном диване, на старой мебели и чуть покосившемся стеллаже с книгами.

— Ты здесь живешь? — спросил она, снова посмотрев на него.

Он не мог по её взгляду понять, что она испытывает. Наверняка презрение и насмешку. Уж она точно в такой обстановке никогда не жила.

— Не твое дело, — прошипел он, пытаясь заглушить жгучее чувство стыда. — Убирайся отсюда.

— Ну уж нет, — произнесла она, уверенно шагнув ему навстречу и доставая палочку. — Пока ты мне всё не расскажешь…

Договорить она не успела, как вдруг в коридоре раздался еще один хлопок трансгрессии.

В иной день Северус бы подумал, что это Сириус — он всегда приходил без предупреждения. Но сейчас, учитывая события последних дней, это мог быть и Джеймс, и Ремус, и Дамблдор. Возможно, вновь случилось нечто ужасное, и даже нет времени, чтобы предупредить его о визите.

И в этом случае Марти лучше уйти. Северус не планировал знакомить её с Орденом. Он не был уверен, что она никому не расскажет о его знакомстве, о его «дружбе» с Банди, с Пожирателем Смерти.

— Уходи, — одними губами произнес он, надеясь, что ей хватит благоразумия уйти и не испытывать судьбу.


	17. Две важные встречи

— Привет, — поздоровался Сириус, подходя к привычному месту слежки.

— Привет, — даже не взглянув на него, ответила Пазори.

Следующие пара часов прошли в напряженном молчании.

С одной стороны, Сириусу было совершенно плевать, даже если Пазори сама работает на Волан-де-Морта. Его в последнее время вообще мало что волновало. С другой стороны, предателей он на дух не переносил и готов был с ними лично разделываться.

— Можешь не курить рядом со мной? — ледяным тоном поинтересовалась она, стоило Сириусу прикурить сигарету.

— Потерпишь.

Она подняла на него суровый взгляд.

— Какой ты, оказывается, неприятный человек, Сириус.

Крепко затянувшись, он медленно выдохнул пар, даже не отрицая сказанное. Он посмотрел на неё, прищурившись. Что ж, им тут ещё долго сидеть, не молчать же.

— Ну, рассказывай про своего парня Теда.

— Не парень он мне, — раздраженно произнесла она.

— Почему он считает иначе?

— Он псих!

Всегда спокойная и уравновешенная Пазори заводилась с пол-оборота, стоило упомянуть Банди.

— И знаешь, куда интереснее то, откуда ты узнал, что он Пожиратель? — произнесла она, весьма заметно стараясь взять себя в руки. — Даже в Мракоборческом центре нет такой информации.

— У меня свои источники, сказал же, — лениво произнес Сириус, уже жалея, что так опрометчиво вчера вывалил информацию про источник.

— Хорошо, — сказала она вдруг. — Я расскажу тебе всё про Банди. А ты мне про источник. Договорились?

— Договорились, — кивнул Сириус. — Рассказывай.

Пазори ещё мгновение с подозрением смотрела на него, явно сомневаясь в их сделке, но потом начала говорить:

— С Тедом я стала встречаться, когда мы были на пятом курсе…

Она рассказала ему о том, что все пару лет, что они были вместе, Банди вёл себя всегда очень странно. Когда они были вместе, он был лучшим парнем на свете, но стоило Айви уйти гулять с подругами или попросить вечер наедине, и он становился озлобленным и агрессивным. Тед требовал, чтобы она проводила с ним каждую секунду и ни с кем другим не общалась, он даже пытался несколько раз опоить её зельями собственного изобретения. В конце концов ей это надоело и вскоре они окончательно расстались.

— Он, конечно, делал вид, что ничего не произошло, — продолжала Пазори, — будто мы с ним всё ещё вместе. Хотя это было не так. Отравил мою подругу, к счастью, она выжила, но рубцы по всему лицу останутся у нее навечно. А потом… потом Рождество…

Загадочные преступления, случившиеся пять лет назад всё ещё не раскрыли ни магловская полиция, ни МАКУС. Одно знали наверняка — Банди замешан в убийстве нескольких девушек-маглов. После этого его выдворили из страны и даже хотели лишить палочки, но его родители смогли договориться.

— Хорошо, допустим, — произнес Сириус, когда она закончила. — Но у меня также есть информация, что ты к нему ездила пару раз после окончания школы.

У Пазори вновь по лицу волна раздражения прошла.

— Да! По просьбе его родителей! — недовольно выпалила она. — У нас очень строгие законы. Пересечь границу весьма трудно, причем в обе стороны, а нелегальный портал стоит баснословных денег. Поэтому мне, как мракоборцу, попасть заграницу гораздо проще.

— И о чем конкретно тебя просили его родители?

— Хотели, чтобы я уговорила его вернуться, — нервно произнесла она. — Им удалось добиться амнистии для него.

— Очевидно, уговорить его тебе не удалось? — усмехнулся Сириус.

— Нет. И во второй раз он на меня напал и запер! — возмущенно произнесла она. — Я неделю в каком-то подвале просидела! Еле ноги унесла.

Пока она рассказывала о чудесном спасении, Сириус её внимательно слушал. Говорила она весьма убедительно. Кажется, этот Банди и правда псих, впрочем, то же самое говорил и Северус. Но Пазори уже успела потерять доверие Сириуса, и он сейчас сомневался, что сможет вновь к ней относиться так же, как раньше.

— Ладно, — протянул Сириус, глядя на неё. — И последний вопрос. Откуда ты узнала про Долохова?

— Про Долохова? — с непониманием спросила она, нахмурив брови. — Что узнала?

Сириус сразу раздражение почувствовал, недовольный, что она заставляет его вслух это произносить.

— То, что я… пытал его.

У нее в глазах озарение промелькнуло, словно она впервые слышит это.

— Так ты его пытал?

— А ты думала кого? — зло спросил он.

— Не знаю, — туманно ответила она, — я просто… видела.

— Что значит, видела?

Пазори вдруг замялась и отвела взгляд, явно не желая отвечать.

— Давай, признавайся, — у Сириуса даже любопытство разгорелось.

— Обещай, что никому об этом не расскажешь, — строго произнесла она, снова взглянув на него.

— Матерью клянусь.

— Хорошо… — она вновь опустила взгляд, вздохнув. — У нас в роду… очень-очень давно были пифии. Знаешь, кто это такие?

— Э-э… провидицы? — неуверенно произнес Сириус.

— Жрицы-прорицательницы в Древней Греции.

— О-о, — протянул Сириус. Сам он в эту чушь не верил, и ни одной настоящей прорицательницы в жизни не встречал.

— У меня, конечно, слабые отголоски этого… дара, — продолжала Пазори. — Но иногда я… вижу. Будущее, прошлое… или настоящее. В семье только мне это проклятье досталось.

Кажется, будто она сама была не в восторге от своих способностей. Айви говорила с недовольством и раздражением, подобрав с земли один из опавших желтых листьев и мерно разрывая его на маленькие кусочки, не глядя на Сириуса.

— И когда ты пытал Пожирателя… от тебя потом несколько дней несло темной и гнилой энергетикой. Рядом находиться было просто невозможно.

Сириус вдруг неожиданно задели эти слова. Что это ещё значит — от него гнилью несло?

— Значит, ты будущее видишь? — переключился на другую тему Сириус. — И что там видно? Скоро мы победим в войне?

— Это невозможно предсказать, — устало сказала она. — Есть миллионы вариаций развития событий. Одно знаю, до чьей-либо победы ещё далеко.

Сириус разочарованно вздохнул. Не то чтобы он ей не верил, но он всё равно с большим скептицизмом относился к данной науке.

— Слушай, — он резко выпрямился и уставился на неё, — а скоро я встречусь с Бланк? Это ты должна видеть. Это же скоро случится?

А у неё вдруг взгляд смягчился и на губах легкая улыбка появилась.

— Да? — с надеждой спросил он, чувствуя, как сердце замирает. — Это значит, да? Мы с ней скоро встретимся? Она вернется?

— Это не так работает, Сириус, — мягко произнесла она. — Я вижу лишь… образы.

— И видишь что-нибудь интересное? — с полной безнадежностью на лице поинтересовался он.

Она пожала плечами, глядя на него.

— Не уверена, что это касается Бланк… я вижу… змею…

— О, это как раз таки её касается, — недовольно буркнул Сириус. — Она же змея самая натуральная.

— С яркими зелеными глазами, — продолжала она, — в кольцо свернувшуюся.

Сириус перевел на неё подозрительный взгляд. Пазори не знала, что он потерял уроборос, она даже не знала, что у него он был. Хотя, ей мог рассказать Кацман. А по поводу изумрудов в глазницах она попросту угадать могла.

Это однозначно всё шарлатанство! Она просто хочет произвести впечатление.

— Кажется, я ответила на все вопросы, — сказала она. — Теперь ты отвечай про информатора.

Сириус всё ещё не придумал, что можно наврать, и решил потянуть время, доставая очередную сигарету. Он уже зажег огонек на кончике палочки, как вдруг его внимание привлекло движение впереди.

— Смотри! — громко прошептал Сириус, указывая рукой вдаль. — Это же Белла!

Вдалеке, выйдя из черного облака дыма, шла Беллатриса, направляясь к дому. Сириус не видел её пару месяцев, а то и дольше. И сейчас его вновь охватило чувство злости, ненависти и адреналина, которое требовало немедленных действий.

— Эта тварь ещё не сдохла? — прошипел он.

Ему рассказали, что Регулус пытался её отравить, и, очевидно, поплатился именно за это. И Сириус поклялся себе, что он обязательно закончит дело брата.

— Как видишь, жива, — произнесла Пазори. — Но в нападениях давно не участвует. Хорошо её твой братец приложил.

Лучшего шанса, чтобы закончить дело Регулуса, может не представиться.

— Эй, Сириус! — вполголоса возмутилась Пазори, поднимаясь вслед за ним и хватая за руку. — Куда ты собрался?!

У Сириуса уже палочка была наготове. Он был готов в очередной раз напасть на свою кузину, чтобы уже окончательно прикончить её.

— Видишь? — Пазори отвлекла его внимание, указывая в противоположную от Беллатрисы сторону. — Пожиратели.

И правда, в нескольких десятках метрах шел Рабастан с тремя неизвестными, также направляясь к дому своего отца.

— Очередная сходка, — предположила Пазори.

— Давай, ты устроишь диверсию, отвлечёшь остальных, — предложил ей Сириус, — а я на Беллу нападу. У меня всё получится.

Ему даже поворачиваться не пришлось, чтобы почувствовать на себе осуждающий взгляд Айви.

— Нет.

Сириус бросил на неё недовольный взгляд.

— А Джеймс бы согласился!

— Именно поэтому вы в разных группах, — произнесла она, всё ещё с силой удерживая его за запястье. — Вас бы уже сто раз покалечили, если бы вы всё время диверсии и нападения устраивали.

Сириус с досадой смотрел, как Беллатриса поднимается по широким ступенькам и исчезает в доме.

— Ты же прекрасно знаешь, мы не нападаем первыми, — продолжала Айви. Кажется, она заразилась от Кацмана любовью к промывке мозгов.

— И зря, — ответил Сириус, резко выдернув руку и усаживаясь обратно на землю. –Можно дождаться, когда они все соберутся, — сказал он, кивнув на дом Лестрейнджа, — и взорвать дом.

— Даже самой мощной Бомбарды хватит, только чтобы крыльцо разнести, — скептически заметила Айви, опускаясь рядом с ним.

— Ну, — протянул Сириус, — может хоть кого-нибудь из этих гадов зацепит. А там — добьем.

— Там могут находиться невинные люди, — важно заметила она, и на насмешливый взгляд Сириуса, добавила: — Там могут быть пленники, а могут быть люди под Империусом. Ты не можешь знать наверняка.

Сириус разочарованно махнул на неё рукой.

— И вообще, не переводи тему. Кто твой информатор?

— Ты его не знаешь, — ответил Сириус, не глядя на неё.

— Привет, народ! — бодрый голос Фенвика перебил Сириуса на полуслове.

— О, Бенджи! — воскликнул Сириус, радуясь, что не надо отвечать на вопросы Пазори. — Ты меня пришел подменить?

— Да-да, тебя, — кивнул он.

— Увидимся, Пазори, — улыбнулся Сириус, натыкаясь на неё суровый взгляд.

— Мы не закончили, Сириус, — сказала она ему, вместо прощания.

***

Он трансгрессировал в лес, неподалеку от родового кладбища, и обратился псом.

За эти полтора месяца он ни разу не был на могиле Регулуса. Но сегодняшние воспоминания о нем всколыхнули что-то, требуя прийти сюда снова. Внутри была удушающая тяжесть, когда он начинал думать о брате. И бесконечная вина, которая продохнуть не давала.

Мягко ступая по опадающим листьям, он остановился на границе леса, замечая возле памятника высокую фигуру. В кромешной темноте можно было разглядеть лишь силуэт, но Сириус безошибочно узнал свою мать.

Конечно, она скорбит по потере еще одного наследника. Любимый сын, надежда всего рода.

Вновь приняв человеческий облик, Сириус стал приближаться к ней, замечая, что у матери едва заметно подрагивают плечи. Он никогда в жизни не видел её слез, и сейчас испытывал весьма смешанные чувства. Очевидно, есть в этом мире что-то, способное пробить толщу льда на сердце этой беспощадной стервы.

Он был уже в десятке метров, как вдруг она замерла, прислушиваясь, и в следующую же секунду развернулась, безмолвно выпуская в него яркий луч заклинания.

Не в первый раз. Это был не первый раз, когда мать в него заклинание пускает. И он его мгновенно блокировал, поднимая палочку и выставляя барьер.

— Сириус?

Он с трудом узнавал надломленный голос матери. Видимо, она ожидала здесь встретить кого-то другого. И потому мгновенно взяла себя в руки. Выпрямилась, одернула мантию и нацепила привычную непроницаемую маску на лицо, будто это не она на могиле своего сына находится.

Сириус с неприязнью думал, что даже сейчас, в такой ситуации она не может побыть обычным человеком. Человеком, который страдает из-за потери близкого, из-за потери ребенка.

Как же он всегда её ненавидел. За её бесчеловечность, за жестокость, за вечное желание всеми помыкать. Но больше всего ненавидел за то, что это она сгубила Регулуса. Она больше всех виновата в его смерти. Если бы она не промывала ему мозги круглые сутки, он бы ни за что не пошел служить Волан-де-Морту. Это она подталкивала его к этому, она говорила о величии их рода, о важности сохранения чистоты крови, она прививала ненависть к маглорожденным.

И ему так хотелось всё это высказать ей. Прямо здесь и сейчас. Сказать о том, что она не только его жизнь испортила, но и это она убила Регулуса.

Правда… совсем не хотелось устраивать скандал на могиле Регулуса. Он всегда ненавидел семейные склоки. Единственный, обладающим колоссальным терпением, кто практически никогда не вступал в бессмысленные споры.

Это Сириус и Вальбурга готовы были сутки напролет собачиться и изводить друг друга. Да, для него раньше было особым удовольствием довести мать до белого каления. А Регулус вечно просил его не делать этого, не расстраивать маму.

Что ж, он может сдержать себя в руках в последний раз.

Стоило ему опустить палочку, мать двинулась ему навстречу, и, поравнявшись с ним, замерла, не решаясь поднять на него взгляд. Сириус ждал, что она что-нибудь скажет, но на кладбище стояла такая неестественная тишина. Чуть повернув к нему голову, она приподняла руку и так и замерла, не двигаясь.

И вдруг, поднимая на него взгляд, она опустила руку на его голову, ласково провела по волосам и опустила на плечо, несильно и нежно сжимая его своей ладонью. Сириус напрягался от каждого прикосновения, будто ожидая удара, но совсем не этого. Он не помнил, когда мать последний раз притрагивалась к нему. Наверное, только в далеком детстве.

Они будто целую вечность смотрели в глаза друг другу. Он видел, что и её переполняют эмоции, что и ей тоже хочется многое произнести. Он видел, как она сильнее сжала дрогнувшие губы. И видел, сколько тоски и боли скрывается в глубине глаз.

Но все слова так и остались несказанными. Она нехотя отпустила его руку, отступила на шаг и исчезла с негромким хлопком.

***

— Всё нормально?

Стоило ему порог столовой переступить, на него сразу уставился Кацман, приковав к нему подозрительный взгляд.

— Да, — ответил Сириус, усаживаясь за стол, — дементора в лесу встретил.

— Ты серьезно? — Кацман тут же поднялся на ноги, доставая палочку.

— Мерлин, нет, — устало выдохнув, произнес Сириус, и, чуть погодя, добавил: — Мать встретил… на кладбище.

И что это его так потянуло на откровения? Он раньше даже с друзьями свою родню не обсуждал. Но он всё ещё не мог выкинуть из головы взгляд матери. А еще его волновало, что неужели она, неужели они — Вальбурга и Орион Блэк оставят безнаказанным убийцу своего сына? Неужели они и дальше продолжат поддерживать больного ублюдка, вместо того, чтобы отомстить за убийство наследника? Они же Блэки, и всегда кичились тем, что семья для них самое главное. И если они простят Волан-де-Морта, это будет очередным доказательством лицемерия его ненормальной семейки.

— Впрочем, неважно, — он встал на ноги и направился на выход из столовой.

— Даже ужинать не будешь? — донеслось ему в спину.

— Нет, — кинул он через плечо, — спасибо.

У него сейчас было дело куда важнее. Дело, с которым он боялся так же не успеть, как и с Регулусом. Он уже потерял брата и больше всего боялся потерять и Бланк. Он не переживет, он себе не простит, если с ней что-то случится, а он не успеет спасти её. В очередной раз. Только в любой момент этот раз может стать последним.

Поднявшись в кабинет, он подошел к столу и достал книги из тайника, находившегося за стеллажом. Когда здесь организовали штаб, он полночи провел, чтобы отобрать некоторую литературу и спрятать её. Никто, конечно, не собирался осуждать его за книги, которые хранились в библиотеке дяди, но им лучше не знать, что Сириус эти книги досконально изучает. Им же спокойнее будет.

Устроившись за столом, он достал том, на котором остановился. За то непродолжительное время, что он ищет способ как найти Бланк, чего он только не обнаружил. Он даже нашел информацию, как мертвого воскресить. Правда, это уже не совсем человек будет, и ритуал надо проводить в первый час после смерти человека, но он для чего-то всё равно задержался на этой книге, жалея, что о смерти Регулуса он узнал слишком поздно.

Он нашел десятки способов, как сделать так, чтобы человек не потерялся в будущем. Имелся даже способ создания двух маяков — предметов, которые связаны между собой и работают на подобие порталов. Они могут привести друг к другу, как бы далеко они не находились. Но Сириусу больше приглянулся другой метод, который он обязательно использует на Бланк, когда найдет её. Использует его, даже если придется заставить её силой. Чтобы в будущем у нее даже возможности не было сбежать от него.

Он перерыл множество книг, но всё ещё не нашел самого главного. А именно, как найти уже пропавшего человека. Но он не сдавался, изучая одну книгу за другой, зная, что в одной из них обязательно будет решение.

Только вторая бессонная ночь давала о себе знать. Веки становились всё тяжелее, а бесконечные строчки, графики, рунные и нумерологические коды плыли перед глазами. Он уже не понимал, то ли он страшный сон видит, то ли эти жуткие картинки описывают очередной темный ритуал с жертвоприношениями.

Чья-то нежная рука коснулась его ладони. Мягкое, обволакивающее тепло словно всю душу заполнило. На сердце вдруг стало так тепло, все тревоги пропали в один момент.

— Софи…

Он разлепил глаза, понимая, что уснул прямо за столом в кабинете, и резко выпрямился, тяжело выдохнув. Прямо перед ним, на лакированной поверхности стола, сидела ярко-светящаяся серебристая кошка.

Патронус. Только чей? В Ордене патронус кошки был только у МакГонагалл. Но эта была чуть крупнее, какой-то замысловатой породы, с большими глазами и заостренной мордочкой, и длинным хвостом, кончик которого без конца подрагивал из стороны в сторону, будто она чем-то недовольна.

Кошка не сводила с него прищуренного взгляда, склонив голову и с любопытством разглядывая его, словно настоящая. А его сердце в это время оглушительно билось в груди, он не моргая смотрел на неё в ответ, желая, чтобы этот момент длился как можно дольше. Потому что сейчас, под её взглядом, в груди поднималось нечто необъяснимое, что-то, чего он давно не ощущал.

Сириус вытянул руку, чтобы прикоснуться к патронусу. Но кошка, едва потянулась носом ему навстречу, начала таять в воздухе.

— Нет, нет, — Сириус бессмысленно замахал руками перед собой, пытаясь поймать остатки серебристой дымки, — не уходи…

Но кошка исчезала, забирая с собой покой и умиротворение, и оставляя привычную пустоту и тревогу. В кабинете будто темнее и холоднее стало с её исчезновением.

Он знал чей это патронус. И её образ мгновенно всплыл в сознании. Такой знакомый, родной и выученный наизусть до последней реснички и родинки.

— Мерлин… — он уронил голову в ладони, протирая ими лицо и пытаясь согнать остатки сна.

Уж не привиделось ли ему? Он круглые сутки думает о Бланк, неудивительно, что нафантазировал себе невесть что.

Целители говорили, что ей придется долго и упорно заниматься, чтобы подчинить себе магию. С терпением Бланк это дело было заранее проиграно. И потому Сириус сомневался, что ей удалось в такой короткий срок овладеть заклинанием патронуса, который являлся очень и очень сложной магией. Не то чтобы он в неё не верил, просто сомневался, что без помощи она сможет научиться колдовать.

Мучаясь в сомнениях еще несколько секунд, он поднялся, пристально осматривая кабинет. Образ Бланк из головы не желал уходить, а ему давно пора хоть немного отдохнуть. Сейчас из-за скопившегося напряжения и усталости он всё равно абсолютно бесполезен.

— Отлично, — тихо произнес он, наклоняясь к полу и поднимая длинный светлый волос.

Оставалась только проблема с Оборотным зельем. Сириус не знал, где его можно достать. Он уже два раза брал из запасов Ордена. Оба раза попадался Кацману, и тот, кажется, не на шутку разозлился, сказав, что третьего раза он не потерпит и доложит обо всём Дамблдору.

Сириус было плевать на его угрозы, но запасы Ордена сейчас пусты — всё уничтожено после нападения на штаб. Возможно, у Северуса есть на подходе новая партия, а если и нет, то он наверняка знает, где можно купить качественное Оборотное. Сириус никаких денег не пожалеет на запрещенное зелье.

Недолго думая, он отправился к другу.

— Сев, привет, — произнес он, проходя в гостиную и замечая Северуса, который был непривычно взъерошен и поправлял съехавшую на бок мантию.

— Да… да, привет, — ответил он, убирая палочку в карман. Заметив подозрительный взгляд Сириуса, он добавил: — Сам только-только домой вернулся.

— Понятно… Как дела?

— Знаешь, очень хорошо. Белби испортила мне всю жизнь, и сейчас еще и откровенно издевается надо мной, поэтому учеба в Академии превращается в ад. Волан-де-Морт к себе вызывал вчера… на чашку чая, обсудить текущие дела. Пожиратели притащили в штаб новую жертву. Её крики временами мешают работать, а так… а так, дела просто прекрасно.

Сириус с сочувствием смотрел на Северуса. Он, конечно, всегда был любителем поязвить, но этот черный юмор достиг уже какого-то нового уровня. Вероятно, это было защитной реакцией на тот непроходимый ужас в жизни, который накрыл их всех. А Северуса, пожалуй, даже больше.

— Понятно, — снова произнес Сириус, не зная, что он тут может сказать. И к собственному стыду понимая, что его сейчас куда больше заботят собственные желания, чем проблемы друга.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Северус.

— Нет-нет, всё нормально, — поспешно заверил его Сириус. — Я… меня послали спросить, готова ли новая партия зелий.

Он не собирался признаваться Северусу в том, что он делает с волосами Бланк. Об этом и так уже знает Кацман и каждый раз одаривает его такими многозначительными взглядами, что ему тошно от самого себя становится.

— Неужели? — скептически поинтересовался Северус. — Я пару дней назад Дамблдору об этом рассказал. Часть зелий будет готова на этой неделе, но остальное придется подождать.

Сириус скривился, отворачиваясь. Впрочем, Северус никогда не задает лишних вопросов, можно просто признаться, что ему нужно. И не говорить для чего именно.

— Тебе нужно что-то конкретное? — спросил Северус, когда молчание затянулось.

— Да, Оборотное, — выпалил Сириус. — У тебя есть? Или может знаешь, где достать можно?

— Оборотное? — его брови медленно поползли вверх. — Для чего тебе оно?

— А… можно не отвечать?

Северус широко усмехнулся.

— Не отвечай, — он равнодушно пожал плечами и направился на кухню, позвав его за собой. — Оборотное только сегодня приготовилось. Но если я тебе дам, Дамблдор может заметить, что я ему отдал меньше обычного.

— А ты скажи, что пролил немного.

— Ну да, я же криворукий, всем это известно, — с ехидством произнес он, останавливаясь возле одного из котлов.

— Мне совсем немного надо, на один раз, — продолжал уговаривать Сириус.

Но Северус, кажется, и так был не против. Он уже достал колбу и наливал в неё Оборотное зелье. Закупорив колбу, Северус протянул её Сириусу, но вдруг замер и отвел руку назад, стоило Сириусу потянуться за ней.

— Нет, — Северус покачал головой, с нескрываемым интересом глядя на него. — Я так не могу. Для чего тебе?

Сириус бросил сердитый взгляд на него. У него внутри уже всё кипело от напряжения, он только и мог думать о том, что сейчас снова сможет увидеть Бланк.

— Не хочешь давать, могу в Лютном купить!

— Не советую, — усмехнулся Северус, — последствия будут самые непредсказуемые.

Сириус переводил злой взгляд с Северуса на колбу с Оборотным зельем и обратно, прикидывая, готов ли он нести ответственность за последствия. Его не так беспокоила судьба проститутки, которой придётся пить сомнительное зелье, как то, что вечер и волос Бланк могут быть бездарны потрачены.

— Признавайся, Сириус, — сказал Северус. — Рем мне не простит, если узнает, что я так беспечно отдал тебе Оборотное и даже не попытался остановить от очередных безумств.

— Мне для личного пользования, — раздраженно произнес Сириус. — Орден тут не при чем. Никто не пострадает, — добавил он.

Сириус упрямо смотрел в его глаза, надеясь, что Северус не полезет копаться в его мозгах.

— Даже не уверен, что хочу знать, что за извращения ты надумал…

— Поверь, ты не хочешь знать, — поддакнул Сириус, а Северус вдруг взметнул на него взгляд, будто понимая всё без слов.

— Это связано с Бланк?

— Да, я нашёл её волос! — мгновенно вспылил Сириус. — В этом нет ничего такого!

Замечая, как меняется выражение лица Северуса, он разошелся только сильнее.

— Да! Я больной извращенец! И даже не осуждай меня!

— Её волос? — переспросил Северус, будто это было самым странным. — Где?

— Дома у себя. Видимо, с зимы ещё остались.

— Ты в курсе, что волосы можно использовать только в первые тридцать дней? — строго спросил Северус.

— Нет, не в курсе. Но всё обошлось, я уже так делал.

— Уже делал?

— Да, — нехотя ответил Сириус, — пару раз.

— Но это невозможно…

— Всё нормально было, — перебил Сириус, который чувствовал, что зря теряет время. — Давай сюда…

— Не могло быть всё нормально, — также перебил Северус. — Если волосы старые, то выпивший зелье застревает между двумя обликами. Такое только в Мунго потом лечат.

Сириус смотрел на него, пытаясь осмыслить сказанное. Он ни секунды не сомневался в знаниях и достоверности слов Северуса. И потому начинал сомневаться в себе.

Что, если он уже сходит с ума? Возможно, ему привиделся не только патронус. Возможно, ему привиделись её волосы, и та проститутка из Лютного, что выпила Оборотное. Возможно, ничего из этого не было. Что, если он в тот раз просто напился? У них в роду хватает безумцев, и он не исключал, что и у него начинал ум за разум заходить, подменяя события.

— Но я… это точно были её волосы, — растерянно произнес Сириус, пытаясь убедить в этом самого себя. — И это была она, — сказал он, вспоминая тот первый раз, когда он пришел в бордель и перед ним стояла София.

— Очевидно, она была у тебя дома. Не так давно.

— Что? — Сириус поднял на него взгляд, не сразу понимая смысл слов. — Нет, невозможно. Я бы заметил…

Или же не заметил? Он, бывало, неделями дома не появлялся. Но он точно бы почувствовал её присутствие, её следы пребывания. Это однозначно не прошло бы мимо него.

— Послушай, Сириус, — вдруг неожиданно серьезно произнес Северус, — я вчера только узнал… Бланк уже два месяца в Англии.

Сириус таращился на него, силясь осознать сказанное, и не верил.

— Два месяца? — тихо переспросил он.

Северус говорил что-то о том, что ему удалось узнать, о словах Банди, о встрече Бланк и младшего Лестрейнджа. И только последние слова привели его в чувство.

— Её схватили? — громко спросил Сириус. — Она у вас?!

— Ты меня вообще слушал? — с подозрением поинтересовался Северус. — Нет. Она у себя. По крайней мере, была замечена там в последний раз. Но её уже больше месяца никто не видел.

Сириус думал, что она во Франции. Он думал, что она осталась со своим французом. Или они вместе куда-то уехали. Или она одна где-то скрывается. У него были тысячи предположений, но он никак не думал, что она вернулась. И вернулась в его дом. В их дом.

— Сириус, ты слышишь меня?

— Мне… я… — Сириус сам не разбирал, что происходит. Он посмотрел на Северуса и сказал, прежде чем трансгрессировать: — Мне домой надо.

Он широким шагом пересекал свой дом, пройдя сквозь гостиную и столовую, не задерживаясь на кухне, мельком заглянув в гостевые спальни. Нигде не было и намека на её присутствие. Либо же все её следы стерлись членами Ордена, которые тут всё истоптали. Не давая раздражению взять верх, он взлетел на третий этаж и подошел к спальне. Сириус и сам там ещё не был, и другим запрещал заходить.

Медленно повернув круглую ручку, он отворил дверь. Внутри стоит полная темнота, и только из-за раздернутых штор и высоких окон попадают первые утренние лучи.

Он делает один шаг. Второй. Полной грудью вдыхая запах, прикрыв глаза. В носу щиплет от ярких, насыщенных ароматов. Так сильно, что голова начинает кружиться. Или же это от осознания того, что она и правда была здесь.

Он останавливается посреди комнаты и открывает глаза. Достает палочку и взмахивает ею, безмолвно зажигая огоньки на многочисленных свечах. Он крутится вокруг себя, осматривая комнату метр за метром и замечая всё больше её следов. Часть гардероба дяди, что он уменьшал для нее, перекочевала в спальню. В комнате жуткий бардак, а ведь зимой они оставляли порядок — Бланк сама настояла. А куча колдофото от кровати переместилась к камину. И свечи, чертовы свечи просто повсюду. И их значительно больше, чем было зимой.

Сириус продолжает смотреть, пока не останавливается взглядом на подсвечнике, стоящем на тумбочке.

— Нет… — он глазам не верит, замечая изумрудный отблеск. — Не может быть…

Сердце уже давно перестало биться. В голове полный вакуум. И ни одной мысли.

Он берет в руки уроборос, продетый на длинную тонкую цепочку, и всё ещё не может осознать реальность происходящего.

— Софи… — он тихо зовет её, будто надеясь, что она услышит.

В груди невыносимо жмет. Из-за невозможности увидеть её. Из-за того, что она была здесь, ждала его, а он не пришел.

Но если она была здесь, почему она ушла? Почему не дождалась?

Запоздало ему пришла мысль, которая вдруг принесла с собой крошечную радость, которая отразилась на сердце. Она вернулась. Вернулась к нему. Она не осталась с этим проклятым французом. А всё остальное не важно, Сириус её обязательно найдет.

— Сириус? — в приоткрытую дверь постучала и заглянула Пазори.

Он тут же пришел в себя и торопливо надел длинную цепочку на шею, спрятав уроборос под рубашку, чувствуя, как он приятно холодит кожу на груди.

— У нас собрание сейчас начнется, — сказала она, проходя внутрь и останавливаясь возле кучи колдофото. — Идешь? — спросил она, не глядя на него и всматриваясь в движущиеся снимки.

— Да, идем, — ответил Сириус, поднимаясь на ноги.

Дамблдор собирал их на небольшое собрание, хотел познакомить с новым человеком. Ну а после этого Сириус вплотную займется поисками Бланк. Он больше и дня без неё не проживет. И он чувствовал, всем сердцем чувствовал, что он близок к ней, как никогда до этого.

— Айви? — позвал Сириус, направляясь на выход.

Она стояла, подняв с пола снимок, на котором Бланк сидела возле камина и что-то рассказывала, не замечая, что Сириус её фотографирует в этот момент.

— Что, понравилась? — с недовольством поинтересовался Сириус, припоминая, что Пазори увлекается и девушками тоже.

— Это София? — спросила она, наконец поднимая на него взгляд.

— Да, — сказал он, забирая фото из её рук.

— Я её видела…

— Когда? Где?

Пока она ему рассказывала о том, как они посещали Блэкпул в августе и она пошла в бар, где и встретила Бланк, Сириус испытал всевозможные эмоции. От невыносимой злости — это он должен был зайти в бар, в который его так тянуло, то всепоглощающего отчаяния — она была так близко, все его мучения могли закончиться так давно, и как он теперь будет её искать?

— С ней что-то случилось тогда, — произнес Сириус, вспоминая тот день в мельчайших подробностях. — Помнишь? Ураган…

— Да, помню.

Наверное, именно тогда с ней виделся Лестрейндж. Что, если он напал на неё? Одна эта мысль приводила его в полное безумство. Он клялся оберегать её, и столько раз нарушал своё слово. И даже в тот момент, находясь так близко, не смог уберечь.

Но если ей удалось сбежать, почему она не вернулась?

Или она попросту разозлилась, увидев его с Пазори. Но Сириус надеялся, что Бланк хватит мозгов понять, что он ждет только её и никто ему больше не нужен. Или же она именно поэтому ушла и больше не возвращается? В очередной раз показывает свой несносный гордый характер. Эта мысль вдруг подняла в нём забытый гнев, который неизменно появлялся, стоило Бланк закатить сцену. Вообще-то, ему до сумасшествия нравилось, когда она его ревновала, но эта ситуация казалась крайне неподходящим моментом, чтобы показывать свой характер.

— Идём, Дамблдор уже сейчас подойдет, — позвала Пазори.

Сириус на автомате пошёл за ней, всё ещё находясь глубоко в своих мыслях.

Часть Ордена уже была в сборе, сидя за длинным овальным столом. Все о чем-то переговаривались, что-то обсуждали. Кажется, Джеймс у него что-то спрашивал, но его быстро отвлек на себя Фабиан. Дамблдор задерживался, и Леви привлек всё внимание к себе, сообщая последние новости, что им удалось узнать.

И только Сириус сейчас находился очень-очень далеко отсюда. Он и сам это знал, и Северус подтвердил, что дом Бланк находится в Белгравии. Район не самый большой, но там сотни домов. А её, к тому же, хорошо скрыт. Если уж Пожиратели его найти не могут, то и у него не получится. Нет, ему надо искать её саму, а не её дом.

Может, ему стоит вывесить огромный баннер с сообщением для неё? Написать там адрес, где он будет её ждать. И расставить эти объявления на каждом метре в Белгравии, чтобы она точно увидела. Только вот Северус сказал, что её выслеживают. И на встречу к нему скорее Пожиратели явятся, а не она сама.

Но насчет определенных знаков, которые поймет только она, несомненно стоит подумать.

— Всем добрый вечер, — за спиной послышался голос Дамблдора, — извиняюсь, задержали дела…

Сириус даже не взглянул в сторону директора, всё ещё поглощенный своими мыслями и идеями.

Можно ещё подключить Дамблдора. Наверняка её вещи из Хогвартса вернули ей. Возможно, директор знает её адрес.

— … хотел бы познакомить вас с новым человеком, — продолжал Дамблдор, и Сириус заставил себя повернуться.

Волна острого раздражения нахлынула на него в мгновение ока. Сколько злости, сколько ненависти он питал к этому человеку. Он его ненавидел заочно. Просто за одно его существование. Сириус видел его лишь однажды, но он с первой секунды его невзлюбил, стоило взять в руки колдофото, с изображенным на нем белобрысым парнем.

— Bonjour!


	18. Imagine

— Сириус говорил, что моим патронусом будет джарви, — произнесла София, палочкой направляя по комнате серебристую кошку, за которой гнался Като.

— Вынужден с ним согласиться, — тихо усмехнулся Регулус, сидя в кресле и не поднимая головы от книги, — я тоже мог бы такое предположить.

София опустила палочку и патронус растворился в воздухе, дойдя до стены, в которую впечатался Като, собрав за собой ковер при резком торможении. С осуждением посмотрев на Регулуса, она села на диван.

— Как думаешь, а у тебя какой патронус? — спросила она, облокотившись на бортик дивана и подперев лицо ладонью.

Он в ответ равнодушно пожал плечами, но мелькнувшее недовольство на лице она успела заметить.

— Может быть, альпака? — улыбнулась София. — Или капибара! Или рыба-капля! Я однажды их видела, они такие смешные, — весело произнесла она.

— Да, ведь я тоже такой смешной, — раздраженно произнес Регулус, поднимая на неё взгляд.

Игнорируя его неодобрительный вид, София произнесла:

— Или лев! В честь твоей звезды. Гриффиндорцы бы просто обалдели, — сказала она, растягивая губы в улыбке. — Только представь лицо Поттера!

У Регулуса по губам усмешка скользнула, а взгляд сразу смягчился.

— Да, на это я бы взглянул, — кивнул он. — Но я сомневаюсь, что это… хищник.

— Почему нет? — удивленно спросила София. — У меня вот тоже хищник, — добавила она, вновь улыбнувшись. Присутствие патронуса дарило ей такое спокойствие и беззаботность, какие она, казалось, никогда в жизни не ощущала.

— Самый ласковый и очаровательный хищник, которого только можно придумать, — сказал он, мельком глянув на неё.

— Ты только посмотри на это очаровательное создание, — сказала София, показывая на Като, который уже устроился перед камином и, вытянув вверх заднюю лапу, вылизывал её, путаясь языком в длинной густой шерсти. — Может, у тебя низзл?! — воскликнула она, снова повернувшись к Регулусу. — Или кот?

— Ты так решила, потому что я тоже люблю себя вылизывать на виду у всех?

Не сдержавшись, София вначале улыбнулась, а после рассмеялась.

— Я бы на это посмотрела.

Она прервалась на полуслове, понимая, что сказала не совсем то, что хотела.

— То есть… это было бы смешно, — сказала она, отводя взгляд от него.

Чувствуя на себе внимание Регулуса, она снова достала палочку и вызвала патронус. И, наблюдая, за кошкой, задумчиво произнесла:

— Может, мне анимагии научиться?

София в последние дни была так воодушевлена своими успехами, что хотелось покорять всё новые высоты. И всё это была заслуга Регулуса. Он не соврал, когда сказал, что из него прекрасный учитель. Он учил её не только осваивать заклинания, но и держать магию под контролем. У Софии всё меньше случались бесконтрольные выбросы, на которые она никак влиять не могла. Оказалось это гораздо сложнее, чем она думала, но Регулус в неё верил, и это придавало уверенности.

Самое главное, Регулус обладал колоссальным терпением, которого катастрофически не доставало ей самой. Он снова и снова заставлял её отрабатывать чары, движения палочкой, заучивать формулы и заклинания, доводя всё до автоматизма.

— Что думаешь, Регси? — спросила она.

— Давай ты вначале освоишь программу за первый курс, — не скрывая ехидства в голосе, произнес Регулус.

София перевела на него неодобрительный взгляд:

— Вообще-то, я уже научилась и более сложным заклинаниям. Даже патронус могу вызывать!

— Анимагия — один из самых трудных разделов магии. Ей годами обучаются, — нравоучительным тоном произнес Регулус. — К тому же, у анимагии много нежелательных побочных действий. Со временем волшебник начинает всё больше перенимать повадки своего животного. Причем это может быть не только острое зрение или слух, или ловкость, это может быть излишняя агрессия, присущая твоей анимагической форме, у тебя могут возрасти некоторые отрицательные качества, такие как нетерпеливость или жестокость, или же наоборот произойдет притупление некоторых чувств и органов.

— И всё равно, плюсов значительно больше.

Регулус показательно вздохнул:

— В любом случае надо быть действительно сильным волшебником, чтобы освоить это мастерство.

— Сириус в пятнадцать лет уже мог превращаться, — сказала она.

— Сириус… весьма талантливый, — ледяным тоном ответил Регулус. — Хотя и ничего для этого не делает, — едва слышно добавил он.

— Снейп и Поттер тоже научились в том же возрасте.

— Вероятно, — с чувством полного отвращения произнес Регулус, — они тоже не совсем безнадежные кретины, какими кажутся.

София с трудом удержалась, чтобы не улыбнуться во всю ширину рта, опустив глаза. Отчасти это было немного забавно, что Регулус настолько ревнует брата к его друзьям, но и было в этом нечто глубоко печальное. Ведь он искренне считал, что Сириусу нет до него никакого дела.

— Признай, что Мародеры сильные и способные, — сказала она, не спуская с него взгляда, полного азарта. Она понимала, что для Регулуса это далеко не самая приятная тема, но он так редко выказывал свои эмоции, что она не могла удержаться от провокаций. Тем более, когда Регулус опускался аж до оскорблений, чего в любом другом случае себе не позволял.

Скривившись, не скрывая своего отношения к ним, Регулус произнес:

— Это только благодаря их происхождению, но никак не их заслугам.

София закатила глаза, тяжело вздохнув. К любым достижениям любых волшебников Регулус всегда приплетал чистоту крови, считая, что маглорожденные ни на что не способны.

— Допустим, — усмехнулась она, — Поттер и Блэк — благодаря происхождению. А Снейп и Люпин? Они полукровки.

— Люпин — оборотень, — произнес Регулус, окончательно захлопнув книгу и отложив её, — они сильнее большинства волшебников.

— А Снейп?

— Ах да, Снейп, — нехорошо усмехнулся Регулус, нацепив такое выражение лица, какое София разгадать не могла. — Его мать принадлежала роду Принц. Несмотря на то, что её никудышный отец разорил их и привёл к полной нищете и вымиранию, они были довольно сильными. Очевидно, Снейп унаследовал её способности.

— Ладно, — протянула София, — а что ты скажешь насчет Лили?! Она одна из лучших студенток школы!

— Исключение из правил, — после долгой паузы с недовольством ответил Регулус. — Что лишь в очередной раз подтверждает теорию чистоты крови. Как у чистокровной семьи может родиться сквиб, так и у маглов может родиться сильный волшебник.

— Надо же, какая необоснованная чушь!

— Подавляющее большинство маглорожденных абсолютно бездарны, — с нажимом продолжил Регулус, перебив её. — Это факт и оспорить ты его не можешь. Посмотри на фамилии известных и великих волшебников, которые смогли прославиться. Даже полукровок среди них — единицы.

— Твой чёртов Лорд — полукровка! — с агрессией в голосе, произнесла София.

— В его родословной Слизерины, Певереллы и Гонты, — сказал Регулус, насмешливо посмотрев на неё. — Величайшие волшебники. Даже кровь одного ничтожного магла не способна перебить такую смесь.

София недовольно сложила руки на груди, уже жалея, что подняла эту тему.

— И кстати, Тёмный Лорд — не мой. Как я уже говорил, я не поддерживаю его зверские методы, политик из него никудышный, это правда. Но я полностью поддерживаю теорию чистоты крови. И считаю, что руководить магическим сообществом должны исключительно чистокровные волшебники. У маглорожденных на это ни силы, ни знаний не хватит.

— Ой, ну началось, — недовольно произнесла София, устремляя на него взгляд. — Это тебе так Темный Лорд сказал?

— Это факт, София, — строго произнес Регулус. — Скажи мне, много во Франции было маглорожденных Министров Магии?

Она ответить не успела, как он произнес:

— Ни одного. Верно? В Англии был всего один, к слову, самый бесполезный. Маглорожденным не только силы не хватает, у них отсутствует элементарное усердие и терпение, у них нет ни амбиций, ни желания хоть что-то из себя представлять. Они довольствуются тем, что у них есть, и боятся совершить лишнее телодвижение.

— Или это потому, что им вечно мешают всякие чистокровные засранцы.

— Никто им не мешает, — насмешливо произнес Регулус, — они сами себе палки в колеса вставляют. К примеру, возьми войну, которая сейчас идет. Кто у нас на передовой на защите угнетенных?

София молча на него смотрела, и без того зная ответ.

— Поттер, Блэк, Пруэтты, Фенвик, Грюм, Лонгботтом, — перечислял Регулус, с легким флером превосходства глядя на нее. — Сплошь чистокровные. Хотя, насколько я знаю, у них и полукровки есть. И всего одна маглорожденная. Но они особо не выделяются.

Он наклонился к ней ближе и добавил:

— Маглорожденные настолько жалкие, что даже защитить сами себя не могут. Не могут и не хотят. Спрятались за спины более сильных и выжидают. И как после этого их уважать?

— Не все такие! — гневно произнесла она.

— Да, не все, но подавляющее большинство. Но из этого вполне можно сделать соответствующие выводы о том, что чистота крови напрямую влияет на твои способности.

София уже вновь хотела это отрицать, как Регулус произнес:

— Думаешь, почему ваш род такой сильный? Почему в роду Блэков самые сильные волшебники? Потому что наши семьи веками накапливали магическую мощь. Чем древнее твоя фамилия, чем более строго блюлась чистота вашего рода, тем сильнее будут твои потомки.

— Это вообще никаких гарантий не дает!..

— Возьми своего брата, — снова перебил Регулус. — Много ты знаешь маглорожденных, которые хотя бы вполовину были также талантливы, как он? Или Сириус. Он научился контролировать стихийные выбросы магии еще в три года. Не каждому волшебнику такое под силу. Да что там, не у каждого волшебника в три года происходят выбросы магии. Он невербально колдовал уже на четвертом курсе. Далеко не все взрослые волшебники умеют это. А трансгрессии он обучился сам на пятом курсе, со своими друзьями-недоумками. Это просто немыслимо. Ты же с ним училась, видела на что он способен. И ты знаешь, что все это не благодаря тому, что он старался и практиковался, нет. Сириус крайне ленив и безответственен в плане учебы. Всем своим успехам он обязан только своему происхождению.

Софии на это даже возразить нечего было. По большому счету, ей было абсолютно плевать на чистоту крови, на тех, кто соблюдает традиции и верит во всю эту чушь. Собственно, как и на маглорожденных с их проблемами. Она вообще об этом не думала, пока это не касалось конкретно её. И хоть в словах Регулуса и была крошечная доля правды, согласиться с ним она не могла просто из вредности.

— У маглорожденных и вполовину нет того потенциала, какой есть у чистокровных. Ты в курсе, что образовательную программу из года в год упрощают? Потому что большинство просто не справляется с ней. Раньше в обязательную программу входила алхимия. Крайне полезная и интересная наука. Но сейчас ее преподают, только если наберется минимум на двух последних курсах. И, насколько мне известно, последние несколько лет этого не происходило. Никому это не интересно. Или взять руны. Во времена Основателей этот предмет являлся обязательным и изучался с первого курса. Магия рун гораздо сильнее заклинаний и долговечнее. Хогвартс, Гринготтс, все древние родовые поместья защищены рунами. На всех древнейших амулетах, фамильных драгоценностях, на многих волшебных палочках есть руны. Ты замечала, что в Хогвартсе руны на каждом шагу? На пологах кровати вышиты согревающие руны, потому что поддерживать столько кроватей в тепле заклинаниями просто нереально. Или, например, руны на факелах? Там есть руны огня, руны времени и руны присутствия. Именно поэтому каждый факел загорается только в вечернее время и только при присутствии в коридоре человека. Руны есть на всей посуде в Большом зале. На каждой двери. И я не удивлюсь, если на каждом камне, из которых построен замок. Рунами можно создать себе такую защиту, что ни один Темный Лорд ее не прорвет.

София его внимательно слушала, уже и так понимая к чему он ведет.

— То же самое с нумерологией. Без неё невозможно построить ни одно заклинание, невозможно придумать ни одно зелье. Ты знаешь, что Снейп сам создает не только зелья, но и заклинания? Потому что он отлично разбирается в нумерологии и может продумать такую формулу, которая будет безупречно работать. Дополнительный вопрос для тебя, — усмехнулся он, — как ты думаешь, много маглорожденных волшебников способны создать противоядие такого уровня, какое создали Снейп и Белби?

— Это не из-за того, что маглорожденные бездарные, у многих просто нет тех ресурсов, какие есть у чистокровных, — произнесла София, но Регулус даже слушать её не собирался.

— Но сейчас все эти предметы — алхимию, руны, нумерологию, практически не изучают. Они перешли в разряд необязательных. А все почему? Потому что маглорожденные слишком тупы для этого. Ты замечала, что руны и нумерологию посещают только чистокровные или полукровки?

— Эванс ходит на руны…

— Как я уже сказал, Эванс исключение из правил. И ещё. Совсем не так давно в Хогвартсе изучали два отдельных предмета «Темные искусства» и «Защиту». Разумеется, практику по темным искусствам никто не изучал, но все знали теорию, потому что все должны знать, с чем они имеют дело, должны знать, как это всё устроено и как это работает, должны знать, как этому противостоять. Насколько я знаю, в Ильверморни и Шармбатоне по-прежнему есть эти предметы?

— Да, — нехотя признала София.

— В Дурмстранге и вовсе практику изучают по темным искусствам. А в Хогвартсе полностью изменили программу по данным предметам. И знаешь кто это сделал?

— Кажется, я догадываюсь.

— Дамблдор. Любитель маглорожденных и всех убогих.

Выждав пару мгновение, Регулус сказал:

— Поскольку сказать тебе нечего, полагаю, ты со всем согласна, — у него даже самодовольство на лице промелькнуло.

— Нет, не согласна, — из чистого упрямства произнесла она.

Регулус вопросительно приподнял брови.

— Ты называешь маглорожденных бездарными, но это не так! Ни у одного маглорожденного нет тех ресурсов и возможностей, как у чистокровных. Ты сам рассказывал, что тебя еще до школы начали обучать основам, у тебя был доступ к любым книгам и знаниям, изначально больше возможностей на первоначальном этапе. А маглорожденные до одиннадцати лет вообще не знают кто они! — с запалом и сбиваясь, громко проговорила София. — Почему бы чистокровным не взять и не помочь им? Представь, насколько маглорожденным было бы легче, если бы им с самого начала говорили, что они умеют колдовать, если бы учили контролировать выбросы магии, как это делали твои родители? Если бы им давали возможность гораздо раньше вливаться в магический мир и познавать его.

Теперь настала очередь Регулуса её слушать, хотя София и видела, что он совершенно не согласен и уж он точно не собирается никому помогать.

— Ты приезжаешь в школу уже полностью подготовленным, — продолжала она, — а маглрожденные в это время только начинают адаптироваться. Они испытывают сильный стресс и переживания, они палочку впервые в руки берут. А тут ещё и всякие чистокровки, которые смотрят на тебя с презрением и говорят, что ты второй сорт. У многих это отбивает всякое желание к чему-то стремиться.

— Если у них чужие взгляды отбивают желание к чему-то стремиться, значит, они просто недостойны. Реддл поступил в школу не зная ни своих предков, не зная ничего о магии. Он поступил на факультет, где в то время на полукровок не просто с презрением смотрели, с ними за один стол не садились. Он был нищим и никому неизвестным. Но он всего за несколько лет сделал себе имя, он стал лучшим во всём, заставил всех себя уважать и бояться, и собрал вокруг себя столько людей, сколько никто до него.

София устало выдохнула, прикрыв глаза. Им никогда не прийти к единому мнению.

— Хорошо, — сказала она. — Но ты не можешь отрицать, что смешение крови бывает очень даже полезным…

Регулус громко и от души усмехнулся, широко улыбнувшись и посмотрев на неё так, будто она сказала что-то невероятно смешное.

— … потому что иначе, волшебники однажды вымрут, — закончила она. — Давай посмотрим на ваш священный список. Многие рода на грани вымирания, некоторые уже вымерли. Нотты — ты замечал, какие они все болезненные? Большинство из них даже до пожилого возраста не доживают. А Малфои? У них уже несколько поколений рождается только один наследник. Мерлин, посмотри на Блэков. У вас что ни экземпляр, то настоящий психопат. Одна Беллатриса чего стоит — клинический случай. И кстати, про Гонтов, — усмехнулась она. — Их род был на грани вымирания, от их былого величия и силы ничего не осталось. И кто их возродил? Какой-то жалкий магл, да?

— И где ты этого понабралась? — с подозрением спросил Регулус.

— Да мы с Като как-то смотрели вашу книгу про двадцать восемь семей и развлекались, — София на секунду расслабилась и улыбнулась, вспоминая, как они с Като хихикали посреди одной из ночей, сидя в пустой гостиной. — А про Гонтов ты мне сам рассказывал.

Регулус покачал головой, он явно не ожидал, что Софии тоже будет что ответить.

— Я соглашусь с тем, что некоторым вымирающим родам необходимо заключать браки с… чуть менее чистокровными волшебниками. Но ни в коем случае не с маглорожденными, и уж точно не с маглами. Вообще, давно пора на законодательном уровне установить заключение браков с чистокровными иностранными волшебниками. От этого все в плюсе окажутся. Мы не только сохраним чистоту крови, но и укрепим международное сотрудничество, сможем узнать секреты магии других народов.

— Как ты можешь так рассуждать? — поразилась она. — На законодательном уровне… Думаю, ты сам был бы несчастлив, если бы тебя женили на ком-то, кого ты никогда в жизни полюбить не сможешь.

У Регулуса взгляд мгновенно потемнел. Он наверняка решил, что она говорит про их неудавшуюся помолвку.

— Тебе недостаточно опыта твоих родителей? — спросила она. — Скажи, они очень счастливы в браке? Мои — никогда не были. Твои тети, дяди, которых тоже силой женили, они счастливы?

— Счастье — довольно размытое понятие. И его можно найти не только в браке или в каком-то человеке. Счастье может быть в работе, в хобби, в друзьях, и в сотнях других вещей.

София безнадежно махнула рукой на него. Она всё равно считала, что счастье в хобби или в работе никогда не сравнится по уровню счастья, которое заключается в любимом человеке.

— Иногда приходится делать то, что не очень хочется, — произнес Регулус. — Но это необходимо…

— Нет! — перебила София. — Нет такой необходимости! Никто никому ничего не должен.

Она поднялась с кресла, чувствуя, как жар к щекам приливает от возмущения. Она уже устала спорить с ним, поражаясь его упертости, но отступить не могла чисто из принципа.

— Ты волен жить так, как тебе хочется. Заниматься тем, к чему душа лежит. И общаться с теми, кто тебе нравится.

Регулус тоже поднялся, не собираясь терпеть, когда на него кричат, глядя сверху вниз.

— Ты сам загнал себя в эти рамки! Общаешься со всякими Мальсиберами и Краучами только из-за их фамилий, и закрываешь глаза на то, что они абсолютно конченные!

Регулус прикрыл глаза, покачав головой, он никогда не любил, когда она ругается.

— Но тебе совсем не обязательно терпеть этих отморозков! Не обязательно соответствовать каким-то нормам и соблюдать правила, которые придумал какой-то маразматик тысячу лет назад! Тебе не обязательно жениться и продолжать род, если ты этого не хочешь! Не обязательно терпеть какую-то дуру рядом с собой, только потому, что её бабка в десятом колене предпочла выйти за собственного брата, лишь бы кровь не портить с полукровками.

Регулус долго молчал, прожигая её горящим взглядом, но потом резко расслабился, окинув её взглядом.

— Вот именно из-за таких, как ты, магическое сообщество однажды вымрет.

— Что это ещё значит?! — воскликнула София. — Таких, как я.

— Очень здорово жить сегодняшним днём и ни о чем не думать. Только ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. Особенно, если учитывать это в глобальном смысле. Многие люди забывают, что у них есть не только права, но и обязанности.

— Какие еще обязанности? — с непониманием спросила София, подозревая, что его уже не в ту сторону понесло.

— Люди, мы все, всегда должны думать о будущем и о том, как сделать это будущее лучше. И не только ради себя, но и ради своих близких, ради своих родителей и детей. Я мог бы тебе очень многое рассказать о системе образования в Англии, о бездарной политике, которую ведет наше Министерство, о социальных сферах или международном сотрудничестве, которое сейчас в большом упадке, но вижу…

— Мне это не интересно! — не совсем искренне выпалила София. Она бы, конечно, послушала его рассуждения, но чувствовать себя тупицей совершенно не хотелось. А именно так она себя и будет чувствовать, если Регулус вновь с позиции превосходства начнет её уму-разуму учить.

— Именно это я и хотел сказать, — снисходительно улыбнулся Регулус. — Но тебя это должно интересовать в первую очередь. И если говорить про обязанности, то твоя обязанность, как представителя… как последнего представителя своего рода, продолжить этот самый род. Чтобы всё, что нажили твои предки непосильным трудом, не исчезло, чтобы в тебе и твоих детях продолжалась жизнь.

— Вот пусть лучше вместе со мной всё это и умрет, — решительно заявила София. — Поверь, миру будет только легче.

— Абсолютно неверная позиция. В мире превалирует число полукровок, если к ним и маглорожденных прибавить, то действительно чистокровных остается совсем немного. А если власть захватят магглорожденные, всё это неминуемо приведет к упадку и раздору. Поэтому обязанность каждого чистокровного сделать так, чтобы он был не последним чистокровным в своём роду.

— Чушь какая, — фыркнула София. — И чистокровных достаточно много, не выдумывай.

— Чистокровных, как ты, или как я, единицы. «Достаточно много» чистокровных средней величины. Знаешь, вроде той же Дриффит или Стоун, — сказал он и задумался на мгновение. — Кстати, бабушка Фрэнка Лонгботтома в девичестве была Блэк. Так что он со своей родословной мог бы себе кого-то получше подыскать.

София думала, Регулус уже не сможет её удивить, но она в очередной раз возмутилась:

— Как ты можешь так говорить?! Есть вещи гораздо важнее родословных! Главное, что они любят друг друга!

Регулус демонстративно закатил глаза, распаляя Софию только больше.

— Всякая любовь рано или поздно заканчивается…

— Неправда! — резко перебила София. — Любовь может быть вечной, — добавила она, совершенно искренне считая, что её любовь к Сириусу не сможет уничтожить никто и никогда, даже спустя столетия. Она знала, это чувство она может пронести в себе сквозь всю свою жизнь.– А если это не вечное, то вовсе это и не любовь.

— Ты Дамблдора наслушалась с его бреднями? — усмехнулся Регулус, недовольно скривив губы.

— Неужели ты сам в это не веришь? — изумилась она.

Поджав губы и отведя взгляд, он ответил:

— Нет.

— Вот увидишь, сам однажды влюбишься навечно! В маглу! И будет это тебе наказанием.

— Со мной такого несчастья однозначно не произойдет, — уверенно произнес Регулус.

— Да-да, ещё и женишься на ней, и детей она тебе нарожает, — злорадно усмехнулась София. — Будешь им пеленки менять и восхищаться, как вкусно пахнет их попа.

— Если это произойдет, просто убей меня, потому что очевидно, я выжил из ума.

София, не сдерживаясь, весело рассмеялась и ответила:

— Думаю, миссис Блэк меня опередит.

— Да, в этом плане на маму можно положиться, — улыбнулся он в ответ, и София на секунду зависла, приятно поражаясь тому, как меняется лицо Регулуса, стоит ему убрать холод из глаз и искренне улыбнуться, и чувствуя, как на душе от этого теплее становится.

Регулус, кажется, тоже заметив неловкий момент, тут же отвел взгляд и произнес:

— Что-то мы отвлеклись, а мне заниматься надо. Я пойду…

— Тебе помочь? — тут же предложила София.

Она часто помогала ему переводить записи Альфарда, которых, несмотря на ежедневную работу, был ещё непочатый край.

— Нет, спасибо. Сегодня не надо.

— А-а, — разочарованно протянула София. — Будешь своими темными делишками заниматься?

Регулус её не посвящал в то, что он делает с крестражем. Он позволял ей лишь помогать в переводе дневников, и София всерьез переживала, что однажды его исследования плохо кончатся. Но вытянуть из него хоть какую-то информацию или убедить быть осторожнее не представлялось возможным, как бы она ни пыталась.

Слегка нахмурив брови, он на неё посмотрел и ответил:

— Именно.

***

Она снова и снова пыталась вызвать патронус, но ничего кроме слабой серебристой дымки не выходило. Либо она израсходовала весь свой ресурс за день, либо отсутствие вблизи Регулуса и его поддержки слишком заметно ощущалось.

Впрочем, его присутствие всегда ощутимо влияло на неё. Одиночество она уже не могла переносить ни физически, ни тем более морально. В такие моменты она не только начинала ощущать чувство подавленности и легкой тревоги, она начинала постоянно думать о Сириусе.

Уже на протяжении пары недель она практически каждый день посылает патронус Сириусу. По крайней мере, пытается это сделать. Заклинание она произносит по памяти и не знает, удается ли отправить сообщение. Но пару раз, стоило ей произнести заклинание, патронус мгновенно исчезал. Не так, как обычно растворялся, а по-иному. И она рассчитывала, что Сириус получает её сообщение.

Она не сообщала ему свой адрес, но говорила, что он может использовать уроборос для поиска, говорила, что ждет его. Но спустя время он так и не появился. Как и не появился хоть какой-то ответ от него. Ведь Сириусу ничто не мешало хотя бы просто направить свой патронус в ответ.

София держалась за хрупкую надежду, что патронус до него попросту не дошел. Потому что иначе выходило так, что он окончательно забыл о ней. Будто ему настолько плевать, что он даже не утруждает себя ответом, забывшись в объятиях очередной девицы.

От этой мысли она приходила в полное отчаяние — она ему оставила столько возможностей встретиться с ней. Но это отчаяние всегда сменялось злостью — ему даже смелости не хватает, чтобы сказать ей в лицо о том, что он прекрасно живет дальше без неё. Хотелось поколотить его или сразу придушить голыми руками, или проклятье наслать — она как раз изучила парочку. Лишь бы он ощутил все те муки, что доставляет ей.

После очередной неудачной попытки вызвать патронус, она решительно направилась наверх. Она больше не могла терпеть, она не протянет очередного дня в неизвестности. София давно вынашивала эту идею, но обратиться с просьбой не хватало духу, мешала гордость и некоторое чувство вины.

Остановившись перед дверью в комнату Регулуса, она замерла, вновь начиная сомневаться.

Ей не хотелось просить Регулуса об одолжении. Он и так делает для неё столько, кто никто и никогда не делал. И в глубине души, не признавая этого и тщательно заглушая эти мысли, но она понимала, что ему не понравится эта просьба. Но желание увидеть Сириуса всё же перевешивало.

Пока её вновь не охватили сомнения, она громко постучала в комнату и открыла дверь.

— Регулус, — неловко начала она, заходя в его спальню.

Он сидел за столом, склонившись над медальоном Слизерина с палочкой в руке. В комнате стояла полная темнота, если не считать единственной свечи за столом. Да и атмосфера была явно напряженной, либо же она сама перенервничала и ей это мерещилось.

— Я помешала? — спросила она, понимая, что явно не вовремя.

— Да… нет, — сдержанно улыбнулся он, — ты не помешала.

— Я попозже могу зайти, — сказала София, решив, что ей всё же не стоит просить его о таком.

Она уже развернулась, но он тут же окликнул её, поднимаясь на ноги.

— София, говори, что хотела.

Остановившись, она еще секунду помялась в сомнениях, а потом повернулась, посмотрев на него.

— Я… я хотела бы снова побывать в Блэкпуле, — сказала она на один дух. — Мне нужно увидеть Сириуса… Я иначе уже не могу.

В полумраке она не могла понять по его лицу, что он думает. Но его красноречивая долгая пауза говорила всё сама за себя.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя туда отвел? — спросил он вдруг.

София ненавидела всю эту ситуацию. Ненавидела унизительное положение и то, что приходится просить о помощи. И не просто о помощи. Приходится просить Регулуса помочь ей встретиться с Сириусом.

Она ни за что бы не стала обращаться с такой просьбой к нему. Но она уже несколько раз пыталась сама отправиться в Блэкпул. Но каждый раз, стоило подойти к ограде дома, она шаг наружу сделать не могла. И всё время одно и то же. Удушающее чувство опасности, дрожь во всем теле и головокружение до тошноты.

— Да. Если тебе не трудно.

— Хорошо, — без особого энтузиазма согласился он, и София тут же подняла на него взгляд, полный надежды. — Когда ты хочешь?..

— Сегодня. Сейчас.

Они стояли перед воротами её дома, пока Регулус перепроверял все защитные чары, наложенные на них.

— София, — позвал он, едва заметно нервничая, — если ты хочешь, я могу тебя подождать… там.

— Нет, — она помотала головой, — это не обязательно.

Конечно, она надеялась, что Сириус дома и тогда они сразу смогут поговорить. Но может вновь получиться так, что ей придется ждать его.

— В любом случае, — вздохнул Регулус, — ты всегда сможешь связаться со мной по зеркалу, и я за тобой приду.

Она подняла на него благодарный взгляд, чуть приподнимая уголки губ в полуулыбке.

— Спасибо, Регси.

— Не стоит, — без всяких эмоций ответил он. — Ты готова?

— Готова, — кивнула она.

Как и всегда, чувство необоснованной тревоги отходило на второй план рядом с ним. И стоило ему взять её за руку перед трансгрессией, она почувствовала, как ускоряется пульс в предвкушении долгожданной встречи.

Они вновь оказались на уже знакомом месте посреди леса. Здесь было значительно прохладнее, чем в Лондоне, от чего у Софии морозная дрожь по телу прошла. Между деревьев, в нескольких сантиметрах над землей стелился густой туман, такой, что даже собственных ног было не видно.

Она оглядывалась по сторонам, вглядываясь в неясные тени и очертания темных деревьев в полумраке, прислушиваясь к посторонним звуками и сжимая палочку в руке.

— Всё хорошо, здесь никого нет, — раздалось над ухом.

Здесь и правда никого не было. Подозрительная тишина, которая навевала страх, заставляя все внутренности напрягаться. Не слышно даже было птиц и животных. Ни единого звука. И не единого дуновения ветра. Всё словно замерло в одном мгновении.

— Идем, — сказала она, выдохнув небольшое облачко пара, которое тут же растворилось, и потянула Регулуса за руку по направлению в сторону дома.

Но он остановился уже через десяток метров.

— Ты уверена, что мне тебя ждать не надо? — спросил он.

— Нет, не надо — ответила она, снова потянув его за собой.

— Дальше я не могу, София, — сказал он, не сдвинувшись с места.

— Мы ещё не пришли, — произнесла она, поворачиваясь в его сторону.

Она его не видела под дезиллюминационными чарами, но по едва заметно-рябящему воздуху, понимала, что он смотрит по сторонам.

— Мы пришли, — уверенно сказал он.

София тоже осмотрелась. В округе стояли лишь высокие редкие деревья. Она не так много раз была здесь, чтобы прекрасно ориентироваться, да и в сумерках трудно было сказать насколько далеко они от дома. Но София даже не видела высокого кованого забора.

— Наверное, немного в другой стороне, — предположила она, понимая, что Регулус мог их на пару десятков метров дальше перенести.

Она снова потянула его за руку. Она шла метр за метром, вглядываясь в темноту впереди и выискивая взглядом ограду поместья, и чувствуя, как сердце всё сильнее начинается биться, как к горлу подступает тошнота.

— София, — позвал Регулус, притормаживая её.

— Он где-то здесь, — внутри начинала подниматься паника, — дом должен быть где-то здесь…

— Ты его не видишь?

Вопрос Регулуса заставил её остановиться и в очередной раз прокрутиться вокруг себя, выискивая взглядом знакомые очертания.

— Может, ты нас не туда перенес?

Сердце уже задыхалось в груди, отдаваясь болью в висках.

— София, видимо Сириус…

— Нет, — громко воскликнула она, даже не желая слышать то, что у сотни раз пронеслось в её голове. — Он не мог…

Горло будто сильная рука сдавила, не пуская воздух. Она уже не ощущала ни морозящий холод леса, ни теплую руку Регулуса, держащую её.

— Мы всего лишь не туда трансгрессировали, — сказала она, представляя в голове место, куда ей надо переместиться и отпуская руку Регулуса.

— Стой, София, — громко прошептал он, пытаясь ухватиться за рукав её мантии.

В ушах оглушительно стучал пульс, перед глазами начали мерцать желтые вспышки. В горле встал ком, не давая вдохнуть или выдохнуть. Руки сводило до дрожи.

Она трансгрессировала туда же, куда и несколько месяцев ранее. На то же самое место. Только дома по-прежнему не было видно. А страх от того, что она вдруг осталась одна, что сейчас её схватят, мгновенно накрыл с головой.

Учащенное дыхание, без конца вырывающиеся рваные облачка пара изо рта, боль в висках такая, что кричать хотелось. И смазанные тени, в которых она видела десяток Пожирателей Смерти, которые подступали со всех сторон.

В гробовой тишине леса казалось, что её кто-то зовет. Своё имя она слышала отовсюду. Это был то тихий, встревоженный голос Регулуса, то змеиное шипение Темного Лорда, то резкий и звонкий голос Беллатрисы, а следом её громкий, оглушающий хохот.

— Ты здесь, птичка?

Она узнавала глубокий баритон Долохова, который доносился из-за темных деревьев. В ней поднялась очередная волна непередаваемого ужаса, окончательно сбивая сердце с ритма.

— София…

И снова множество голосов. Она была окружена со всех сторон. И бежать ей некуда.

— Хватит, — прошептала она, закрывая уши ладонями и прикрывая глаза, убеждая себя, что всё это происходит не с ней. И с трудом делая очередной вдох, чувствуя, как грудную клетку с силой сжимает.

Перед глазами всё плыло, темные деревья смазывались в одно сплошное пятно. Она то крутилась на одном месте, то шла вперед, запинаясь о невидимые сквозь туман корни деревьев.

— Сириус, — едва слышно произнесла она, хватаясь руками за шею, чувствуя, как её всё сильнее стягивает.

Она остановилась, хрипло вдыхая воздух и ничего не видя перед собой. Перед глазами окончательно потемнело, и только яркая вспышка становилась всё ближе. Она и с места сдвинуться не могла, ожидая удара, как вдруг её схватили чьи-то руки, оттаскивая в сторону и прижимая к широкому стволу дерева.

Желтая вспышка ударилась в соседнее дерево, оставляя на нем обугленное пятно с мерцающими краями. А София будто в себя пришла, начиная упираться и отбиваться от рук, которые всё ещё держали её за плечи.

— Это я.

Она замерла, узнавая голос Регулуса.

— Мы возвращаемся, — произнес он, давая ей мгновение приготовиться к трансгрессии.

***

— Никогда так больше не делай! — не сдержался он, повысив голос на неё.

В Регулусе всё ещё бурлил страх за неё и злость на неё же за её неосмотрительность. Его всё ещё не отпускала та секунда ужаса и отчаяния, когда её рука окончательно выскользнула из его ладони и он её потерял.

Сердце в груди по-прежнему колотилось от волнения и пережитого. В лесу были Пожиратели, Регулус их видел. И больше всего он надеялся, что хотя бы он остался незамеченным.

— Ты не должна была меня отпускать, — добавил он уже спокойным голосом.

Но София даже не взглянула на него. Сидя практически вплотную к камину, она пустым взглядом смотрела на огонь. В её неестественно расширенных зрачках отражалось пламя, и в купе с неподвижной застывшей маской на лице картина была пугающей.

Он опустился в кресло, даже на шаг не рискуя отходить от неё.

Ему ещё не приходилось наблюдать у неё приступы. То, что произошло в пещере, он плохо помнил. Но сегодня он в полной мере ощутил её страх. Он словно кожей чувствовал её тревогу и необъятный ужас, который передавался и ему.

После того, как она ему рассказала о панических атаках, Регулус занялся изучением этого вопроса. Ни в домашней библиотеке, ни в какой-либо другой, он никогда не встречал подобного определения, поэтому в очередной вылазке за едой он заглянул в магловскую библиотеку, где прихватил несколько книг по психологии и психотерапии.

После поверхностного изучения, он понял, что у Софии было посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство, которое сопровождается, в том числе, паническими атаками. Этому расстройству были посвящены целые книги, описывая и откуда оно может взяться, и как с ним бороться, и какие последствия могут быть. Вполне очевидно, что спровоцировало всё это её заточение у Лестрейнджей и пытки Беллатрисы. Регулус в этот момент лишь пожалел, что не доставил своей кузине ещё больших страданий, но утешил себя тем, что он ещё восполнит всё то, что не успел.

Но в магловской литературе Регулус не нашел никакого действующего метода, чтобы избавиться хотя бы от панических атак. И тогда пришлось обратиться к литературе магической. Как он понял, у волшебников подобное явление характеризовалось одним из видов психоза, которое вполне успешно лечится настойками и зельями.

В домашней библиотеке имелся увесистый том по всем заболеваниям, связанным с психикой. Составил его личный лекарь рода еще полвека назад. Ликорис Блэк — сестра дедушки Регулуса по линии отца, всю жизнь мучилась от различных недугов, а психологические отклонения собрала все, какие только имелись в природе. Для целителей в Мунго она была настоящей находкой, некоторые из них даже писали научные работы по её болезням.

Попросив Кикимера принести ему данный справочник, Регулус нашёл и необходимое зелье, которое, судя по описанию, должно помочь. К сожалению, окончательно избавиться от приступов и вылечить их полностью невозможно. Но регулярный приём лекарства должен значительно снизить силу приступов, а при спокойной и размеренной жизни, без провокаторов и тревог, они и вовсе могут исчезнуть.

Основной массы ингредиентов у него не было. Рискуя в очередной раз, в одну из ночей он наведался в лавку в Лютном переулке. Кажется, маскировочные чары сработали должным образом, поскольку продавец и бровью не повел, когда он зашел внутрь. Качество ингредиентов оставляло желать лучшего, но выхода не было — посещать аптеку в Косом переулке средь бела дня было слишком рискованно.

Зелье готовилось практически три недели, и уже через несколько дней его можно будет опробовать. Регулус от всей души надеялся, что хотя бы частично он сможет избавить её от этих мук. Потому что её состояние передавалось и ему, и он и представить не мог, что чувствует она, если он, получая отголоски её боли, начинал с ума сходить.

— Ты не пойдешь за ужином? — отстраненно спросила София, продолжая смотреть на огонь.

— Ты хочешь есть? — с подозрением спросил Регулус. Она раньше никогда не задавала подобных вопросов, чаще всего ему чуть ли не силой приходилось заставлять её хоть что-то съесть.

Она в ответ только безразлично плечами пожала.

— Я могу сходить, — он поднялся с кресла, не спуская с нее настороженного взгляда. — Только пообещай мне, что ты никуда не уйдешь.

— Обещаю, — бросила она.

Впрочем, ей действительно не помешает нормально поужинать. Как и ему. Уговаривая себя тем, что София без него и шаг за ворота ступить не сможет, а в доме она в безопасности, он направился на выход из гостиной.

— Регулус, — София обернулась, впервые на него посмотрев, — купи ещё выпить что-нибудь.

— Выпить? — с непониманием спросил он.

— Да. Вина, — сказала она, — или шампанского. Шампанского даже лучше. Розового, французского.

Секунду в нерешительности на неё посмотрев, раздумывая, Регулус кивнул — спорить с ней он точно не собирался.

— Бутылку, — сказала она вдогонку, — нет, две.

— Хорошо.

— Три, — произнесла она чуть громче, — купи три.

Ускорив шаг, пока его не попросили купить ящик, он вышел в коридор. Пить ей вряд ли стоит. В книгах, которые он успел изучить, говорилось, что алкоголь в её состоянии действует исключительно губительно. С другой стороны, его зелье ещё не готово, а ей определенно надо хоть немного расслабиться и отпустить произошедшее. Возможно, совсем немного ей не повредит. Тётя Друэлла всегда говорила, что пара бокалов хорошего французского вина — самое лучшее лекарство от душевных ран.

Регулуса не было меньше получаса. Он на пару минут заглянул в винный магазин, взяв то, о чем его попросили, зашел в одно из кафе, чтобы купить еду и скурил пару сигарет напоследок — ему и самому хотелось успокоиться.

— София?

Зайдя в гостиную, он обнаружил её всё там же возле камина. Только она уже сидела на невысокой подставке для ног, а рядом с ней стояла наполовину пустая пыльная бутылка темно-зеленого цвета.

— Почему так долго?! Тебя целую вечность не было! — воскликнула она.

Показательно посмотрев на часы, висящие на стене, он произнес:

— Меня не было пятнадцать минут.

— Говорю же, целую вечность… — сказала она, отворачиваясь от него и поднимая бутылку, болезненно дернувшись, стоило ладонью взять за горлышко.

— Что там у тебя? — спросил он, оставив бумажные пакеты на диване и подходя к ней.

— Ничего.

— Покажи, — строго произнес он, замечая капли крови на бутылке.

— Нечего показывать! — огрызнулась она.

Опустившись возле неё, он взял её за запястье, переворачивая ладонью вверх и замечая тонкий разрез, из которого мелко сочилась кровь.

— Сейф папаши по-другому не открывается, — недовольно произнесла она.

Без лишних слов Регулус достал палочку и приставил её к ране, произнося заклинание и наблюдая, как кожа стягивается.

Он уже хотел её отчитать, но, подняв глаза, столкнулся с её пристальным и таким пронзительным взглядом.

Сидя на подставке она была чуть выше, и сейчас смотрела с небывалой смесью нежности и тоски. Он так и держал её за руку, не желая отпускать. Казалось, этот момент длился бесконечно долго, пока она вдруг не отвела взгляд и приподняла другую ладонь, вглядываясь в неё. Скосив на неё глаза, Регулус увидел едва заметный тонкий шрам, который в полумраке был практически не виден.

— Почему он закрыл от меня дом? — тихо спросила она, глядя на свою ладонь.

— Я… не думаю, что он сделал это по собственной воле, — честно признался Регулус.

Она взметнула на него взгляд, в котором вдруг вспыхнуло гневное пламя.

— Он ненавидит меня, — резко произнесла она, выдергивая руку из его ладони. — Или думает что-то вроде… опять эта тупица писать будет… или свой гребаный патронус посылать… или в мой дом припрётся! Как же достала! — кривлялась она, в красках разыгрывая Сириуса.

— Что ты пила? — с подозрением спросил Регулус, взяв в руки мутную бутылку и замечая этикетку с витиеватыми характерными записями. — Эльфийское вино? — не скрывая осуждения, поинтересовался он, взглянув на неё.

Эльфийское вино было большой редкостью, стоило оно сотни галлеонов, а уж эффект был самым непредсказуемым.

— Да! Говорю же, тебя долго не было! — мгновенно вспылила она и забрала бутылку из его рук, расплескав пару капель.

Регулус с напряжением смотрел, как она делает большой глоток прямо из горлышка и морщится — эльфийское вино всегда довольно крепкое. Он уже подумывал забрать у неё бутылку, но она, устремив на него взгляд, полный ярости, прошипела:

— Ненавижу его.

Решив, что пусть она лучше допьет и уснет, но он не будет еще и на себя ее гнев вызывать, Регулус поднялся на ноги.

— Будешь ужинать? — будничным тоном поинтересовался он. — В Бирмингеме открылся новый китайский ресторан. Я никогда их кухню не пробовал, а ты? — спросил он, доставая коробки.

— Он вечно таким был, — процедила она со злостью, не обращая внимания на его вопросы. — Он же мне еще тогда, в Мунго сказал, чтобы я не вздумала возвращаться. Что он не собирается меня ждать!

— Вряд ли он вообще об этом помнит, — вполголоса произнес Регулус, взяв для себя китайскую лапшу с курицей и устроившись в кресле. — Как всегда в порыве злости выкинул что-то, о чем жалеть будет.

— Вот он и не ждет! — продолжала она, полностью игнорируя его реплики. — Развлекается сейчас с той девкой!

Регулус молча ел и слушал её.

— Он же и в вашем гребаном Хогвартсе столько раз говорил, что… — она прервалась, в очередной раз делая большой глоток, — … что он весь из себя такой… независимый… и никто ему не нужен… Идиот несчастный.

Спустя практически целый час в расход уже пошло шампанское, которое Регулус безнадежно пытался спрятать, надеясь, что она о нем забыла.

Её бессвязный поток мыслей превратился уже в одни нелестные прилагательные и существительные, которыми она называла Сириуса, временами вспоминая всё самое плохое, что он успел выкинуть в Хогвартсе.

— А сейчас развлекается с той…! — в который раз выпалила она, скривившись. — А меня будто и не было никогда!

— Он искал тебя, София, — в который раз произнес Регулус, устав слушать одно и то же. — И он очень страдает без тебя.

Но она словно сквозь него смотрела, кривя губы от злости. Пламя в камине полыхало с небывалой силой, уходя в дымоход и колышась так, словно они были на сильном ветру.

— Сириус сам не свой был, когда встретил Долохова и решил, что тот… добрался до тебя.

Но София его совсем не слышала. Он пытался её убедить, что Сириус всё ещё ждет её, что если бы он знал, как пользоваться уроборосом, он давно бы пришёл к ней, но она каждый раз перебивала его, задаваясь одними и теми же вопросами по десятому кругу. Что мешало ему воспользоваться уроборосом? Почему он не ждал её в поместье? Кто та девушка и что у Сириуса с ней? Дошли ли ему письма? И главное почему, почему он закрыл от неё дом?

Регулус ко всем вопросам подходил ответственно и поначалу даже пытался найти логическое оправдание для Сириуса, отвечая на неё бессвязный поток ругани, но быстро понял, что бесполезно. Она не желала ничего слушать, убеждая себя, что Сириусу нет до нее никакого дела.

Он всё больше склонялся к тому, чтобы всё-таки устроить им встречу. Но единственный способ, который он знал, — это ритуал поиска. Конечно, он не гарантировал, что Сириус «даст» себя обнаружить, его врожденная сила однозначно не слабее силы Регулуса, и она самостоятельно может сопротивляться подобным методам.

Да и эта была не единственная причина, которая его удерживала. Даже если обнаружить Сириуса удастся, никто не знает, куда его, Регулуса, перенесет. Брат в этот момент может находиться на сражении с Пожирателями или на встрече с друзьями, или в компании сомнительной женщины, или просто посреди людной улицы в Косом переулке. И ни в коем случае нельзя допустить того, чтобы Регулуса хоть одна живая душа видела. И уж он точно не станет отпускать Софию неизвестно куда. В конце концов, Сириус также может находиться в плену.

— Надо было забрать уроборос, когда в библиотеку ходили, — с ненавистью прошипела она. — Всё равно он ему не нужен.

Резко поднявшись, она подошла к небольшой тумбе, на которой стоял красивый, белоснежный граммофон с позолоченным рупором. Не меняя пластинку, она установила иглодержатель и включила его. Плавная и мелодичная соната Бетховена зазвучала с середины, сразу заполняя звуками всю гостиную.

София ещё долго стояла возле граммофона, не шевелясь и опустив голову, но потом резко повернулась и посмотрела на Регулуса. Он уже не знал, чего ждать от неё в следующую секунду. Только что на её лица был непередаваемый гнев и отчаяние. А сейчас она уже была совершенно расслабленна, лишь печаль в глазах её выдавала и опущенные уголки губ.

Остановившись возле его кресла, она протянула ему руку, с немой надеждой глядя на Регулуса. Не уверенный, что правильно понимает её, он взял её за руку и поднялся. Сделав небольшой шаг, что их разделял, она медленно провела ладонями по его ребрам, обхватывая за талию, и прижимаясь к нему.

У него судорога по всему телу прошла от её прикосновения. От самой головы и до ног, дрожью отдаваясь в пальцах. Что-то на грани дискомфорта и желания, чтобы она так делала снова и снова. И дрогнув, он лишь сильнее прижал её к себе, ощущая, как внутри, где-то под кожей, всё свербит, словно острыми когтями ведут по поверхности кожи, едва касаясь, и вызывая дрожь.

Но она, ничего не замечая, уткнулась лбом в его плечо и крепко сжимала в объятиях, вцепившись в его мантию. И Регулус, чуть осмелев и придя в себя, провел рукой по её спине, немного повернувшись и вдыхая запах её волос.

— Спасибо, Регси, — шепотом произнес она, поднимая голову на него.

— За что?

— За то, что ты… рядом.

Регулус неотрывно смотрел на её лицо, не в силах взгляд отвести. Его гипнотизировали глаза, в которых мерцали отблески огня в камине. Казалось, он мог вечность в них смотреть. Тяжело сглотнув, он уже хотел отвести взгляд, как вдруг она резко подалась вперед.

У него дыхание перехватило, сердце остановилось на долгое мучительное мгновение. Он даже шевельнуться не успел, как она, запустив пальцы в его волосы, приблизилась к нему и с шумом вдохнула воздух возле его уха, вызывая очередную волну дрожи по всему позвоночнику.

— Ты курил? — с подозрением спросила она, снова чуть отстранившись и глядя ему в глаза.

— Нет, — хриплым голосом соврал Регулус и тут же прокашлялся.

Его сердце рухнуло куда-то вниз, тяжестью отдаваясь в животе. Он пошевелиться не мог, продолжая держать руки на её талии. Ладони, казалось, горели, сквозь тонкую ткань шелковой рубашки, ощущая её горячую кожу.

— София…

Ему хотелось, чтобы это немедленно прекратилось. Внутреннее напряжение достигло пика. Он каждой клеточкой тела ощущал её близость, по нему словно разряд тока пускали снова и снова.

И в тоже время он даже на шаг от неё отступить не мог, не мог отвести взгляд или хотя бы убрать с неё руки, всей душой желая перейти за ту черту, о которой и мечтать не смел.

Она потянулась к нему навстречу, на мгновение замерев и переводя взгляд с его губ на глаза, приоткрывая рот. Она была так близко, что он на своей коже ощущал её теплое дыхание. Всё выше по его шее она поднимала свою ладонь, запуская пальцы в его волосы и вызывая мурашки.

А он вдруг вспомнил, как она спрашивала его, верит ли он в вечную любовь. Конечно, он верил. Он видел её в ней самой, чувствовал это в груди, и ощущал всей душой каждый раз, стоило ей мимолетно коснуться его. Но признаться в этом было выше его сил.

Как и сейчас, сопротивляться ей было невозможно. Он прикрыл глаза, в следующую же секунду ощущая на своих губах её. И только мгновение — нежное прикосновение, как она тут же отстранилась, во все глаза глядя на него, тяжело дыша.

— София…

Наверное, это неправильно, только она ему договорить не дала, вновь прижимаясь к его губам, целуя со всей страстью. Целовала так, как никто до неё. С желанием и полной отдачей, чувствительно целуя его губы, скулы, подбородок и переходя на шею, вновь вызывая в нём судорогу на грани боли и удовольствия.

Она прижималась к нему всем телом. Приподнималась на носочках, лишь бы быть ближе. Обхватывала его голову руками, запуская пальцы в волосы и не давая отстраниться. И целовала. Без конца целовала, прикасаясь горячими губами так, словно в последний раз.

Потянув его на себя, она отступила назад, падая на диван. Регулус едва удержался, чтобы не рухнуть на неё. И только пришёл в себя, затуманенным взглядом глядя на её лицо, нависая над ней, уперевшись на локти. Но она ему и задуматься не дала о правильности происходящего, вновь за голову притягивая его к себе и целуя.

Очередной поцелуй на его шее и волна дрожи по всему телу. Прикосновение к его груди и животу, а у него перед глазами лишь больше мерцать начинает. Он перехватил её руки, заведя себе за шею, и свои опустил на её талию. Мгновение задержавшись, он запустил ладонь под её рубашку, прикасаясь к горячей коже и сжимая её пальцами.

Она плавно выгибается от каждого прикосновения, прижимаясь к нему всё теснее. А поцелуи её становятся всё безразборчивее, всё более требовательные. Он остановился, дойдя ладонью до её ребер и границы бюстгальтера, проводя по нему большим пальцем и мечтая сдвинуть руку на несколько сантиметров выше.

— Регси…

Её выдох возле его уха. Прервавшись, он чуть отстранился от неё, заглядывая в её глаза.

Ведь это не она. Это не то, чего хочет она. Она в отчаянии, она в печали.

Он чувствует на своих губах сладковато-горький привкус вина и смотрит в её глаза, в которых едва заметно мерцают золотые вспышки. Он — всего лишь способ забыться. Человек, которому отведено вечное второе место.

Но почему он не может воспользоваться шансом? Он не настаивал, она первая его поцеловала. И даже сейчас, в его секундное замешательство, а она вновь тянется к нему, и он не может сопротивляться, оставляя невесомый поцелуй на её губах и вновь отстраняясь.

Что мешает ему продолжить? Гнев и ненависть Сириуса, который обязательно последует, если он об этом узнает? Определенно нет. Собственная гордость, которая не согласна быть заменой и способом для утешения? Возможно. Но почему бы ему тоже не найти утешение в ней, как и она в нем? Не каждый день выпадает такая возможность.

И очередные горячие поцелуи всё больше избавляют его от всяких сомнений. Прямо под его ладонью, колотится её сердце. И её руки скользят по его шее, по плечам, вызывая уже исключительно приятные ощущения.

И всё же, наверное, больше всего его останавливает то, что она об этом будет жалеть. А этого он хотел меньше всего на свете. Его не так ранят её безответные чувства, как то, что она будет жалеть о том, что целовала и прикасалась к нему.

Он знает это чувство. Он испытывал отвращение и злость на себя, когда в порыве эмоций сдался под напором Яксли, он об этом жалел. И он не хотел, чтобы то же самое испытывала София по отношению к нему.

Переборов себя, он отстранился от неё. Опустив ноги и сев на диван, он запустил пальцы в волосы, проводя ладонью по лицу и прогоняя дурман, пытаясь убедить себя, что поступает правильно. Но сердце задыхается в груди и рвется к ней. Уходить так не хочется.

По всему телу словно импульсы пускали, его всё ещё немного потряхивало. Но в очередной раз пересилив себя, он поднялся, не глядя на неё, и направился на выход.

— Регулус…

Он остановился и, не поворачиваясь к ней, сказал:

— Тебе лучше поспать, София.

***

Голова раскалывалась. В горле было так сухо, что даже губы слиплись. Всё тело неприятно ломило. Чуть приоткрыв один глаз, её ослепил дневной свет, сразу отдаваясь болью в висках. И для чего только она вчера столько выпила? Застонав, она перевернулась на живот, закрывая голову одеялом. И лишь через мгновение понимая, что она находится не у себя в спальне.

Сдвинув одеяло, она приподняла голову и раскрыла глаза, болезненно щурясь. Кажется, она уснула прямо в гостиной. Заметив на полу возле дивана поднос, она сразу села. Взяв кувшин, в котором была вода с дольками лимона и листочками мяты, она в несколько больших глотков осушила сразу половину. Наверное, Регулус позаботился…

— Чёрт…

Воспоминание одно за другим всплывали в голове. То, как она ругалась на Блэка и как была зла на него. Рот она вчера не закрывала ни на минуту, выплескивая всё то, что накопилось внутри за эти полгода.

И то, как она поцеловала Регулуса. Почему она это сделала? Она явно была не в себе. Но она точно помнит, что ей этого хотелось.

— Мерлин, — прошептала она, опуская лицо в ладони и снова вспоминая. Вспоминая его горячие губы, свои мокрые поцелуи, которые она оставляла по всему его лицу. И его руки на своей талии, свои пальцы в его волосах.

Её не пугало то, что Блэк их всех прикончит, если узнает об этом (если ему не всё равно). Её пугало то, что она может потерять Регулуса. Удушающая вина мгновенно заполнила всю душу. Ведь она не может дать ему большего, она никогда не сможет быть с ним. Она никогда не сможет полюбить его той самой любовью. И он наверняка это понимает. А она в очередной раз надежду ему дала. В очередной раз думала о себе, а не о нем.

— Какая же дура, — вполголоса произнесла она.

И как только она теперь в глаза ему смотреть будет? Что, если он её возненавидит после этого? Почему ей надо было всё испортить, когда между ними установились такие хорошие отношения?

Её не радостные мысли прервал хлопок входной двери. Прислушиваясь к шагам, она узнала Регулуса, который прошел в сторону кухни. Прихватив с собой кувшин с водой, она торопливо, стараясь бесшумно ступать, устремилась наверх. Она однозначно не готова так скоро встречаться с ним.

Холодный душ ей нисколько не помог прийти в себя. Правда, она уже не могла сказать, от чего конкретно болит её голова: от выпитого или от стыда. Из головы не желали уходить картинки прошедшей ночи. Она раз за разом переживала это, каждый раз проклиная себя за несдержанность.

София была настолько поглощена тем, что Регулус её никогда не простит, что совершенно забыла о Сириусе. Но злость на Блэка, непонимание его поступков и отчаяние всё равно перекрывала вина перед Регулусом.

До глубокой ночи она просидела в своей комнате, уговаривая себя, что надо подойти к Регулусу и извиниться за свое непотребное поведение. Но духу ей так и не хватило.

Проснувшись следующим утром от тяжести на собственном теле, она переместила Като на подушку рядом с собой и в очередной раз шепотом выругалась, проклиная себя за то, что испортила всё собственными руками.

Откинув одеяло, она уже хотела сесть, как вдруг увидела на тумбочке овсянку с черничным джемом и большой заварник.

На голову обрушилась очередная волна боли и вины. Регулус всегда о ней заботился. Даже тогда, в Хогвартсе, когда они еще толком и знакомы не были. И это не говоря о том, сколько всего он делает для неё сейчас. И почему только он так добр к ней? Она точно этого не заслужила.

София несколько долгих минут стояла перед его дверью, подбирая слова и набираясь смелости.

Ровно два дня назад она точно также стояла, чтобы попросить его отвести её в Блэкпул. И что только её дернуло туда отправиться? Если бы Блэк хотел, сам бы уже её нашел. А она только испортила отношения с Регулусом.

Точно, это всё вина Блэка.

Постучав в его дверь, она дождалась разрешения зайти и прошла внутрь.

— Регулус…

Он молча сидел в кресле, наблюдая как она проходит в комнату.

— Я хотела извиниться, — произнесла она, тщательно подбирая слова. — Ты знаешь… я никогда не хотела обидеть тебя или… причинить тебе боль.

София приблизилась ещё на шаг ему навстречу, смотря прямо в глаза.

— И я не должна была делать это… — она прервалась на секунду, — это неправильно. И нечестно… по отношению к тебе. Ведь ты мне безумно дорог.

Регулус по-прежнему молчал, глядя на неё и никак не выражая свои эмоции, чем только делало ей хуже. Потому что ей нужна была хоть какая-то реакция от него.

— И меньше всего мне хочется, чтобы ты злился на меня или ненавидел.

— Я не злюсь на тебя, — сказал он наконец, — и уж точно не ненавижу.

Ей ещё хотелось поблагодарить его за то, что он ушёл от неё, не став пользоваться её разбитым состоянием. Потому что она знала, её вряд ли могло что-то остановить. Но после этого она бы уже никогда не смогла быть с Сириусом. Даже если бы он об этом никогда не узнал, даже если бы он смог простить. Она бы не смогла это простить себе, и никогда не забыла бы.

— Прости меня, — едва слышно сказал она.

Он ей в ответ лишь кивнул, едва заметно улыбнувшись.

На негнущихся ногах она развернулась и пошла на выход. Уже протянув руку к дверной ручке, она замерла, услышав голос Регулуса:

— Но сделаешь так ещё раз, — тихо, но отчетливо произнес он, — и я уже не буду останавливать себя.

Ничего не ответив, она вышла за дверь и прикрыла её. Прижавшись к стене, она медленно сползла на пол, опуская лицо в ладони.

Следующие пару суток она провела в спальне, изредка спускаясь вниз и стараясь не пересекаться с Регулусом. Он хоть и сказал, что простил её, а она всё равно ощущала чудовищную неловкость и вину перед ним.

Но продолжаться вечность так не могло. Ей не хватало общения, в одиночестве ей снова становилось хуже и тоскливо, а голову начинали наполнять гнетущие мысли. Да и по занятиям с Регулусом она начала скучать.

В один из вечеров, пересилив себя, она спустилась в гостиную, зная, что Регулус сейчас там. Выхода не было, именно она должна сделать первый шаг и попытаться снова наладить с ним отношения.

— Привет, — негромко произнесла она, заходя в комнату и замечая Регулуса, который что-то складывал в сумку.

Он поднял на неё голову и мельком улыбнулся.

— Привет.

— Ты куда-то собираешься? — спросила она, старательно пряча испуг в голосе и переживая, что Регулус уходит от неё.

— Да, сегодня полнолуние, надо провести ритуал.

— Почему нельзя провести его здесь? — чуть более резко, чем хотела, спросила она. Возможно, это лишь причина, чтобы «уйти проводить ритуал» и больше к ней не вернуться.

Он остановился и выпрямился, устремляя на неё взгляд.

— Я буду делать это впервые. Мало ли что может пойти не так. Не хочу подвергать это место лишнему риску.

— И где ты будешь проводить ритуал? — уже спокойнее спросила она.

— У нас есть дом на севере Англии, — сказал он, снова вернувшись к сборам, укладывая в сумку книгу и свечи. — Там никто не появляется уже несколько лет. Он прекрасно защищен, там безопасно и никто не помешает.

— Я с тобой пойду.

На секунду замерев, не поднимая на неё взгляд, он кивнул.

— Хорошо. Но выдвигаемся прямо сейчас, луна уже через пару часов взойдет.

***

Они перенеслись на широкую поляну, которая со всех сторон была окружена густым высоким лесом, а на окраине стоял двухэтажный дом из черного камня. Весь периметр был окружен кованым забором, с острыми пиками и щитами с гербом и девизом Блэков.

В середине октября было довольно холодно, и София пожалела, что не надела что-то более теплое. Посильнее запахнув мантию и поплотнее намотав длинный шарф на шею, она спросила, чем может помочь. Регулус сказал, что в дом они заходить не будут, а ритуал он проведет на улице. Но помощь её оказалась не нужна.

— Просто стой подальше, — сказал он и, обернувшись к дому, стоящему метрах в тридцати от них, указал на крыльцо. — Вон там. И не подходи, даже если захочется.

Когда он отвернулся, София за его спиной состроила недовольное, осуждающее лицо. И с места не сдвинулась.

Не обращая на неё больше внимания, он принялся за работу. Регулус долго ходил с одного места на другое, постоянно глядя на небо и взошедшую луну. Наконец, остановившись, он достал палочку и взмахнул ею, выжигая траву и опавшие листья. На земле мгновенно появилось идеально ровное темное, обугленное пятно в метр диаметром.

Следующие минут двадцать он чертил руны по кромке круга, выжигая их на твердой, влажной земле и что-то приговаривая вполголоса — усиливая действие рун заговором.

Подойдя к нему чуть ближе, София разглядела руну духов, руны жизни и смерти, руну возрождения, руны солнца и луны. Всего шесть рун, которые, повторяясь, непрерывно шли по всей границе круга. И последняя, седьмая руна, обозначающая цикл вечности и бесконечности, которую он нарисовал в самом центре.

Закончив их рисовать, он выпрямился и отошел на пару шагов, вновь устремляя взгляд в небо и что-то просчитывая. Кивнув сам себе, он наклонился к сумке и достал толстую черную свечу. Установив её поверх центральной руны, он направил на неё палочку и прошептал заклинание.

На фитиле свечи вспыхнул крошечный огонек — единственное освещение в кромешной тьме. Регулус стоял внизу круга, едва заметно взмахивая палочкой и зачитывая заклинание, активируя руны. И при каждой активации от свечи пробегала тонкая яркая полоска огня к определенной руне.

София наблюдала за всем этим, затаив дыхание и совершенно забыв о холоде, зачарованно глядя на творящуюся магию.

Когда по всему периметру круга горел низкий огонь, он остановился и запустил руку в карман мантии. Достав на длинной цепочке медальон Слизерина, он помедлил, наблюдая за крестражем, который словно чувствовал опасность. От него исходила какая-то злая, нечеловеческая сила. София нутром её чувствовала даже на расстоянии. От силы этой внутри всё трепетать начинало и сковывало, чувствуя угрозу.

Регулус опустил медальон на центральную руну, разместив его чуть ниже свечи, и снова посмотрел наверх. София тоже проследила за его взглядом, только сейчас сообразив, что размещать этот «алтарь» необходимо под определенным углом под луной. Её свет идеально ложился на круг, попадая на свечу и оставляя медальон в тени.

Опустив голову обратно, она заметила, как Регулус достает из сумки большую клетку, внутри которой сидела белая чайка. Видимо, на сумку было наложено заглушающее заклинание, потому что стоило клетке появиться на поверхности, и по окрестностям эхом разнеслись крики чайки, которая отчаянно билась внутри клетки.

У Софии внутри всё сжалось от жалости и мороз по коже пробежал. Она знала, что это необходимо — для любого темного ритуала нужно отдать жертву. Чаще всего необходима собственная кровь. Но здесь, очевидно, нужна целая жизнь. Пусть и всего лишь птицы.

Регулус, заметив её взгляд, повернулся к ней и усмехнулся.

— Твой славный питомец помог, — сказал он, приподнимая клетку с птицей. — Стоило лишь попросить.

Да, София и сама видела следы Като на чайке. Рваная рана на груди и сломанное крыло. Птица продолжала биться в клетке, издавая громкие пронзительные крики. Она, кажется, понимала, что жить ей осталось совсем недолго.

Только вот Регулус, магией подвесив клетку невысоко над свечей, не торопился убивать её, молча наблюдая, как она бьется в отчаянии и страхе.

— Почему ты её не убьешь? — не выдержала София, не в силах смотреть на мучение птицы, от криков которой кровь в жилах стыла.

— Посмотри, — Регулус указал на медальон, который, приподнявшись на пару сантиметров от земли, вибрировал и едва заметно светился. — Он питается её страхом.

— Ужас какой, — чуть слышно произнесла она.

— Но ты права, — сказал он, поднимая палочку, — пора начинать.

Он взмахнул палочкой и крик чайки мгновенно прервался, вновь образуя полную тишину. Она замертво упала на пол клетки, сквозь прутья которой капала бордовая кровь, стекая на черную свечу и растекаясь под медальоном.

София перевела взгляд на Регулуса, который стоял плотно сжав губы и прикрыв глаза. Она не знала, о чем он думает, но догадывалась, с кем это может быть связано.

— Регси…

— Всё нормально, — резко ответил он и снова взмахнул палочкой, заставляя исчезнуть клетку вместе с чайкой и оставляя вместо них лишь темно-серую дымку.

Регулус достал из сумки книгу и магией оставил парить перед собой, открыв на нужной странице.

Софии казалось, он целую вечность стоял над книгой, пока она не услышала, как он зачитывает заклинание. Едва слышно, она с трудом разбирала обрывки слов. Но по характерным, труднопроизносимым словам она поняла, что он говорит на санскрите — тот же самый язык, на котором написаны рунные обозначения. И сразу вспомнила, как Регулус рассказывал ей о том, что первый крестраж был создан в одном из регионов Индии много столетий назад.

Чем дольше он зачитывал заклинание, тем сильнее начинал трепетать огонь. Он то поднимался выше, то практически исчезал, колышась возле самой земли; то становился ярко-желтым, то горел синим пламенем.

Нервно оглянувшись, София окинула пустынную темную поляну взглядом. Она ощущала чье-то незримое присутствие. Казалось, кто-то говорил вместе с Регулусом. Чьей-то потусторонний шепот она слышала отовсюду. Воздух стал очень тяжелым, в нём будто пепел витал, от которого першило в носу и в горле.

Ей вновь стало трудно дышать, отчего мгновенно ускорилось сердцебиение. Она пыталась взять себя в руки, убеждая, что с ней ничего не случится, это всего лишь ритуал, а она в безопасности. Но жуткие картинки уже полезли в голову, наполняя её голосами Пожирателей и Темного Лорда.

Она устремила взгляд в небо, пытаясь выискать на нем самую яркую звезду, но внимание привлекла луна, которая приобрела темно-бордовый кровавый оттенок. Не в силах оторвать взгляда от страшного зрелища, она так и продолжала стоять, пока вдруг над кругом не вспыхнуло яркое пламя, поднимаясь ввысь и освящая всю округу.

София устремилась к Регулусу, переживая, что его могло задеть, но пламя не выходило за границу круга, даже привычный жар от него не ощущался. Так же резко, как и вспыхнуло, оно упало вниз, разделяя круг светящимися полосками на шесть неравных частей.

Она перевела взгляд на Регулуса, который был смертельно бледен и с испариной на лбу. Но который одержимым взглядом смотрел на круг.

— Пять…

— Что? — переспросила София.

Регулус повернулся к ней. В глазах сумасшедший блеск, а на губах ненормальная, пугающая улыбка.

— Пять крестражей, София, — громче повторил он, не сдерживая триумф в голосе. — Нам осталось найти четыре.

***

Регулус устроился в полюбившемся кресле и вполуха слушал игру Софии, которая с укулеле сидела возле камина. Мелодичные и медленные звуки помогали ему сосредоточиться, хоть и мелодия была весьма тоскливой.

Он изучал свои записи и чертежи, которые он детально перерисовал после ритуала. На выжженном круге появилось множество невиданных им ранее отметок и обозначений, которые он сейчас пытался расшифровать.

Отвлекла его тишина, которая вдруг образовалась. Подняв глаза на Софию, он столкнулся с её взглядом.

— Ты не против, если я включу? — спросила она, показав на радио.

— Не против, — ответил он, подозрительным взглядом наблюдая за тем, как она подходит к радио. Раньше София никогда разрешения не спрашивала.

Хотя всему было объяснение. Ей всё ещё было стыдно за тот поцелуй и за свой порыв. Он знал, что её мучает вина. Но он не собирался помогать ей ещё и от этих страданий избавляться. Пусть немного помучается, будет ей уроком. Ему тоже нелегко из-за произошедшего. Только если София мучается из-за того, что этот поцелуй случился, то Регулус мучается из-за того, что это больше никогда не повторится.

С другой стороны, он точно также думал после их первого поцелуя. Но быстро заглушив в себе глупую надежду, он прислушался к диктору новостей.

София всегда включала радио ровно в шесть вечера, надеясь услышать знакомую фамилию. Точнее, надеясь её не услышать. И сегодня, как и вчера, как и в любой другой день, диктор не говорил ничего важного, рассказывая о новых назначениях в Министерстве, о планируемом чемпионате мира по квиддичу и о важной сделке, заключенной с МАКУСом, и лишь вскользь упомянул, что в одном из поселений на юге страны во время полнолуния пару дней назад было совершенно покушение оборотней на маглов.

— Регулус, — София повернулась к нему вполоборота, — ты можешь… взломать радио?

— Взломать?

— Да, как Темный Лорд зимой.

Регулус долго на неё смотрел, прежде чем произнести:

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что тебе лучше ничего не говорить во всеуслышание?

— Я не собираюсь говорить.

Поднявшись, он подошел к радио и взял его в руки. Покрутив и осмотрев его со всех сторон, он достал палочку и сказал:

— Я попробую.

***

— Так, все успокоились, да? — спросил Джеймс, стоя возле середины стола, по разные концы которого сидели Сириус и француз.

Когда он только заявился, от расправы Сириуса его спасал весь Орден. Сириуса переполняла такая ненависть, что казалось, ещё немного и через край польется. Его раздражало, что француз находится в его доме. Раздражало, что он говорит о Бланк и произносит её имя. Раздражал его ярко-выраженный акцент и один только его вид. Его злило, что француз не смог удержать Бланк, когда она его нашла, и не позаботился о её безопасности. Неимоверно бесила его лживая дружелюбность по отношению к другим и фальшивая скромность — уж Сириус-то насквозь видел этого мерзавца.

Но больше всего его убивал тот факт, что этот жалкий француз совершенно ничего о нём не знал. Выходит, Бланк даже не сказала своему бывшему парню, что она теперь с ним, с Сириусом. Он вообще был не в курсе, что Бланк нашла ему замену в Англии. Сириуса это непередаваемо злило, и, тем не менее, он не упускал возможности напомнить об этом французу. Конечно, он бы желал в красках рассказать ему, какими именно способами он помогал Бланк отвлечься от такой утраты, но не делал этого исключительно из уважения к ней.

Вот и сегодня, он в очередной раз не сдержался, солгав, что он о французе тоже, в общем-то, ничегошеньки не знал до самого последнего момента. Тот вначале пытался игнорировать его, но потом обрушил на него целый шквал обвинений. Будто это Сириус виноват, что она теперь неизвестно где. Что если с ней случится несчастье, это тоже будет вина Сириуса. Что он согласен с тем, что не должен был упускать Софию, но Сириус изначально должен был вместе с ней отправиться во Францию.

Говорил так, как будто Сириус без подсказок это не понимал. Поэтому в ход сразу пошла палочка. К счастью для француза, в штабе были Джеймс и Фенвик, которые не дали Сириусу испробовать какое-нибудь особо мерзкое проклятье.

— Мне надо идти на дежурство, — произнес Джеймс, взглянув на часы. — А вам надо научиться держать себя в руках, — добавил он, многозначительно посмотрев на Сириуса.

— Ой, кто бы говорил, — проворчал он в ответ.

Джеймс перевел взгляд на Фенвика и спросил:

— Присмотришь за ними?

— Что? Нянькой им быть? — притворно возмутился Фенвик. — Конечно, присмотрю! Не каждый день можно такой концерт посмотреть.

Стоило Джеймсу уйти, в столовой повисла напряженная тишина. Сириус ненавистным взглядом смотрел на француза, который, нахмурив брови, смотрел в ответ.

— Чем планируете заниматься в выходные, парни? — бодро поинтересовался Фенвик.

Сириус перевел на него мрачный взгляд, оставляя без ответа и одними глазами давая понять, что он не хочет сейчас видеть никого из них.

— Ладно, — протянул Фенвик, бегая взглядом по кухне. — О, давайте радио послушаем! Скоро новости будут…

Как будто эти самые новости им не докладывают в более развернутом виде. Сириус и ушел бы из столовой, не желая оставаться в этой компании, но уходить первым не хотелось. Это пусть француз катится отсюда.

Сириус практически не слышал диктора, все реплики которого дополнительно комментировал Фенвик, пока не сказали про оборотней. Что ж, будет еще одно нападение, и Дамблдор точно отправит Ремуса к своим сородичам. Сириуса это не радовало. Впрочем, его сейчас вообще ничего не радовало.

— Чёрт, да чтож такое! — возмущался Фенвик, стуча палочкой по радио и пытаясь вновь поймать волну, которая вдруг сбилась.

Устав от всего и не вытерпев, Сириус произнес:

— Пошел я, не могу больше ваши рожи видеть…

_Imagine there's no heaven,_

_It's easy if you try,_

_No hell below us,_

_Above us only sky,_

_Imagine all the people_

_Living for today..._

Он прервался на полуслове, вначале вслушиваясь в каждое слово и не веря своим ушам, и тут же узнавая знакомый голос. Это казалось сном, но француз тоже замер, уставившись на радио.

Никаких сомнений. Это была она.

Её голос резал по сердцу хуже самого острого кинжала. Он и не думал, что ему так невыносимо, до такой боли хочется увидеть её. Слышать её и не иметь возможности к ней прикоснуться было настоящей мукой.

— Чёрт…

Он поднялся и отвернулся от всех, подходя к окну, чувствуя, как предательски щиплет в глазах. В груди словно тисками всё сжали, не давая вздохнуть.

_Imagine there's no countries,_

_It isnt hard to do,_

_Nothing to kill or die for,_

_No religion too,_

_Imagine all the people_

_Living life in peace..._

Казалось, всё тело болело, кожа пылала, требуя её прикосновений. Хотелось сжать её в объятиях. Сжать до хруста ребер. И больше никогда, никогда не отпускать.

Где она может быть? Он уже несколько раз появлялась в Белгравии, но даже не знал с чего начать поиск и какой знак ей оставить, чтобы поняла только она.

_You may say I'm a dreamer_

_But I'm not the only one_

_I hope someday you'll join us_

_And the world will be as one_

Каждое её слово отдавалось невыразимой болью. Это было хуже пытки, это было хуже всех мучительных дней без неё вместе взятых. Он ещё никогда не ощущал себя столь беспомощным. Только и может, что стоять и слушать её голос. Самый любимый голос на свете. Голос, который всегда по-особенному называл его имя. Голос, в который он бесповоротно влюбился. И по которому тосковал каждый божий день.

_Imagine no possessions,_

_I wonder if you can,_

_No need for greed or hunger,_

_A brotherhood of man,_

_imagine all the people_

_Sharing all the world..._

Только вот… Сириус без труда узнает инструмент, на котором она играет. Яркое и глубокое звучание струн издавала укулеле, которую он ей подарил. У её старого инструмента звук был совершенно иным. Но Дамблдор сказал, что все её вещи остались в Хогвартсе.

Неожиданная догадка мгновенно озарила голову. Но это не могло быть правдой. Не могло. Возможно, ему лишь хочется верить в это. Но от маленького паршивца можно ожидать чего угодно.

И вряд ли она сама смогла взломать радио.

_You may say Im a dreamer,_

_but I'm not the only one,_

_I hope someday you'll join us,_

_And the world will live as one.*_

— У тебя, imbécile, уроборос Луи?! — резкий, неприятный голос француза раздался где-то поблизости. — C'est incroyable!

Бросив на него ненавистный взгляд, Сириус спрятал уроборос, который всё это время держал в ладони, под рубашку.

— Нет. Это её.

— У Софии с красными камнями! — воскликнул француз, глядя на него с неприкрытым презрением и недоумением одновременно. — А у Луи с зелеными, с изумрудами!

Сириус смотрел сквозь него, понимая, что этот недоумок прав. Он же столько раз, сотни раз видел уроборос Бланк. Он десятки раз целовал её запястья, обходя узкий кожаный ремешок, на который был продет змей с крошечными рубинами.

Но тогда почему он всё это время думал, что это вещь принадлежит ей? Видимо, её ассоциация со змеями и зеленой расцветкой слишком крепко засела в его голове.

Но для чего она прислала ему талисман брата?

— … по нему можно найти Софию, — торопливо продолжал говорить француз. — Она наверняка говорила тебе как это сделать.

— Нет, не говорила, — перебил Сириус.

Вместе с надеждой увидеть Бланк, в нём стала подниматься злость на неё. Если уроборос мог привести к ней, почему она не удосужилась просветить его об этом? Он уже давным-давно мог с ней встретиться, а не тратить зря столько времени.

— Дай его сюда, — потребовал француз, кивнув на виднеющуюся цепочку.

Сириус окинул его насмешливым и презрительным взглядом.

— Что ещё тебе дать?

Оттолкнув его плечом, Сириус широким шагом направился из столовой и вверх в спальню, куда он успел перетащить все необходимые книги. Если француз говорит правду и уроборосы Софии и Луи связаны, то это может быть тем самым способом «двух маяков». По крайней мере, Сириус в первую очередь использует именно его. Бланк говорила, что с братом у нее прекрасные отношения, значит он вполне мог продумать подобную защиту для нерадивой сестры.

— … необходимо использовать руны, — оказывается, француз шёл по пятам, не отставая, — и должно быть заклинание-активация.

— Ты ещё здесь? — огрызнулся Сириус. — Проваливай.

— Ну уж нет, — усмехнулся он, с холодной решительностью глядя на него.

Сириус и мог бы сейчас остановиться и просто оглушить его, но в голове крутились только сложные формулы и значения при использовании маяка. Быстро взлетев по лестнице, он зашел в спальню и остановился возле стола, вытаскивая тяжелую книгу.

— Вряд ли заклинание на французском, греческий и латынь тоже отпадают — София плохо эти языки знает, — продолжал рассуждать француз. — Скорее всего, активация на бретонском.

Отыскав нужную страницу, Сириус обежал взглядом по строчкам и снял цепочку с уроборосом с шеи.

В книге говорилось, что связать маяки можно тремя способами: чарами, руническим кодом или нумерологическим. Способ с чарами был самым ненадежным, а руны, выведенные на внутренней стороне змея, говорили, что француз снова прав.

— О! София!

Сириуса привлек радостный возглас Фенвика, который поднялся вслед за ними и теперь стоял возле кучи колдофото, подняв одно из них.

— О-о, — протянул Фенвик, растягивая улыбку на губах, — голая София.

В два шага подлетев к нему и грубо выхватив колдофото, Сириус указал на дверь:

— Выметайтесь отсюда. Все! — добавил он, метнув бешеный взгляд на француза.

Его начинало колотить от гнева. Сириус чувствовал, всей душой чувствовал, что он близок к тому, о чем мечтает уже полгода. Бланк уже стояла перед его глазами, а в ушах по-прежнему звучал её голос, который он мечтал услышать, наконец, наяву. А эти двое только мешают и отвлекают.

— Не кипятись, Блэк, — примирительно усмехнулся Фенвик. — Я и помочь могу. Джори сказал, что надо использовать руны…

— Я и сам неплохо разбираюсь в рунах, — произнес француз.

— Убирайтесь, — прошипел Сириус.

— Ладно-ладно, я ухожу, — произнес Фенвик, бросив еще один взгляд на уроборос, который Сириус держал в руке.

— Ты тоже, — сказал Сириус, посмотрев на француза.

— Я не уйду, — уверенно произнес тот и для убедительности достал палочку. — Я должен её увидеть.

Гневно выдохнув, Сириус приблизился обратно к столу. Спорить сейчас не было никакого смысла. Возможно, когда он активирует уроборос, он сможет в последний момент оглушить француза. А если даже и нет, то завтра он сделает для него портал до Парижа в один конец и навсегда забудет о нем. Все его мысли сейчас занимало исключительно одно.

Захлопнув за Фенвиком дверь, Сириус достал плотный лист бумаги и принялся аккуратно чертить руны, которые были и на змее.

— Руны надо чертить в зеркальном отражении, — поправил француз, стоя возле него. — И не все, а только вот эти… — он указал на пергамент, — чтобы получился код. Дай мне уроборос, я сам сделаю.

— Руки убери, — вспылил Сириус, с громким шлепком отбрасывая руки француза от уробороса, который лежал перед ним.

Поколебавшись секунду в сомнениях, Сириус поглубже засунул свою гордость и начал заново чертить руны, как посоветовал француз. Сириус даже успел пожалеть, что на третьем курсе, исключительно на вред родителям, вместо рун и нумерологии, на которые его хотели отправить, он стал изучать прорицания и уход за магическими существами. Но его поверхностных знаний всё же хватило, чтобы верно начертить рунический круг для ритуала. Четыре руны вышли ровно по сторонам конца света. И между ними еще четыре — руна поиска, руна пути, связующая руна и защитная. Итого, восемь — еще один знак бесконечности.

Осталось найти заклинание активации. Судя по всему, француз тоже его не знал. И Сириус лихорадочно соображал, где его можно достать и как узнать. Он перебегал взглядом с одного места на другое, ища всевозможные пути, пока не остановился на тумбочке. Ведь именно там он нашел уроборос, и именно там лежала старая потрепанная книга с названием «Справочник заклинаний на иностранных языках».

Стараясь не думать о том, что ответ, как найти Бланк, всё это время был под его носом, Сириус подошел и взял книгу, сразу замечая торчащий в середине уголок и открывая на закладке.

В груди в очередной раз всё сдавило, стоило увидеть, как волной распускаются её волосы, как на губах появляется улыбка, а она устремляет на него взгляд. Его любимое колдофото, сделанное в такое счастливое время. А прямо под ним, толстой линией, подчеркнуто заклинание.

— Мы совсем скоро увидимся, Софи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Imagine - John Lennon


	19. Je sais

Они оказались посреди небольшой лужайки, сквозь которую шла каменистая широкая дорожка. Прямо перед ними возвышался двухэтажный белый дом, в паре окон которого на первом этаже тускло горел свет. Не медля больше ни секунды, Сириус устремился к крыльцу, слыша, как за ним идет француз.

Оказавшись в холле, он сразу уловил отдаленные звуки знакомой до боли мелодии. Каждый шаг, каждый вдох и выдох, каждый удар сердца, приходился ровно на каждый звук струн.

Казалось, он земли не касался, широким шагом ступая по мраморному полу широкого холла. В голове не было ни одной мысли. Только сердце в груди с силой билось, желая как можно скорее увидеть её. Прямо перед ним раскрытые двустворчатые двери, откуда падает неяркий свет и всё громче слышатся аккорды его любимой песни.

Он остановился в дверях, выдыхая и замечая её.

Как и всегда, непозволительно близко к камину, она сидела возле него на мягком ковре, повернувшись спиной ко входу. Держала в руках укулеле, перебирая на ней струны и, прикрыв глаза, совсем тихо напевая мелодию.

Длинные волосы собраны в хвост, который слабо перетянут голубой лентой, и волнами спускаются по черной футболке, по его футболке.

— Софи…

Она перестала играть и замерла, не открывая глаз и всё еще держа пальцы на струнах. Чуть приподняв голову, она посмотрела на огонь.

— Бланк, — снова позвал Сириус, делая шаг в гостиную.

Резко повернув голову, она посмотрела прямо на него. Целую долгую секунду она смотрит на него и тысячи эмоций проносятся в её глазах. Из её рук с глухим стуком падает инструмент, на котором жалобно звякнули струны, и она зажимает ладонью рот, не веря своим глазам. Кончик носа вдруг покраснел, она часто заморгала, прогоняя слезы, и поднялась на ноги.

У Сириуса улыбка на губах дрогнула. Как же долго он ждал этой встречи. И он больше не может терпеть ни секунду, широким шагом направляясь ей навстречу, когда она наконец срывается со своего места.

— Софи, — произносит он, ловя её практически на лету и прижимая к себе. Прижимает крепко-крепко, боясь отпустить, и уткнувшись носом в волосы.

— Сириус, — тихо, на выдохе произносит она.

Он ещё сильнее прижимает её к себе, желая полностью в ней раствориться. В ней и в этом моменте. В моменте, когда всё вдруг стало неважно. Все проблемы ушли на второй план. И никого больше в мире не было, кроме них двоих.

Он всё сильнее прижимает её к себе, боясь, что отпустит он её, и она исчезнет. Снова. И он всё теснее обхватывает её талию и плечи, сжимая в объятиях, всё сильнее зарывается лицом в её волосах. Он каждую ночь видел это во снах, каждое утро и вечер мечтал об одном.

— Дыши, Сириус…

Сириус с шумом выдохнул, усмехаясь, понимая, что опять, опять не дышал.

Он чуть отстранился, обхватывая её лицо руками и перебегая по нему взглядом, любуясь им на года вперед.

— Софи…

Не сдерживаясь, он наклонился к ней и, наконец, поцеловал, прикасаясь губами ко всему подряд, зацеловывая всё её лицо и чувствуя, как она улыбается под его губами.

— Сириус.

Он вновь отстранился, заглядывая в её глаза, и тихо, чтобы слышала только она, произнес:

— Мы больше никогда не расстанемся, Софи.

Получилось излишне грубо и с отчетливой угрозой в голосе, но она, то ли всхлипнув, то ли хихикнув, кивнула ему.

Он уже снова хотел поцеловать её, как вдруг почувствовал посторонний запах. Резко обернувшись, он наткнулся взглядом на того, кого хотел увидеть ничуть не меньше, чем Бланк.

Живой. Брат выглядел слишком румяным, с привычным регуловским самодовольством на лице и с легкой примесью удивления. Меньше всего он походил на двухмесячный труп.

В груди в очередной раз что-то сжалось, лицо исказилось в злой гримасе.

Он в два шага сократил расстояние между ним и Регулусом, успевая заметить, как тот достал палочку, и, не сдержав порыв, обнял его. Всего на секунду, обхватив его за плечи и прижимая к себе. И в следующее мгновение понимая, как глупо и нелепо он сейчас выглядит. Регулус так и стоял, напряженно и явно ожидая совсем другого, и не моргая смотрел на Сириуса. Чтобы хоть как-то сгладить неловкий момент, Сириус, отвесив ему легкий подзатыльник, с возмущением произнес:

— Тебя похоронили, идиот.

До Сириуса только сейчас начало доходить, что Регулус, вероятнее всего, уже второй месяц живет с Бланк. И даже не удосужился сообщить ему об этом. Он не сказал ему ни о том, что жив, ни о том, что нашел Бланк. Внутри стала подниматься злость и чудовищная ревность, которая сразу рисовала в голове самые неприглядные картины.

Пока Сириус страдал и пытался найти её, его славный братец жил вместе с ней. Сириус сильно сомневается, что Регулус не мог его найти, чтобы сообщить об этом. Скорее всего, просто не хотел. Но почему этого не сделала София? Уж с помощью Регулуса она легко могла бы сделать дать ему знак.

Он обернулся на Бланк. Француз, держа её за руки, что-то лепетал ей на французском, оправдываясь. Наверняка что-то про Непреложный обет, который с него стрясла мать Софии. Сириус уже успел эту нелепую историю наизусть выучить.

Но к Бланк у Сириуса вопросов было не меньше. Ему казалось, и недели не хватит, чтобы выяснить всё, что его волновало на протяжении полугода. И он планировал это выяснить прямо сейчас.

Подойдя к ним, он скинул руки француза с неё и взял её за запястье, потянув за собой.

— Идём, есть разговор.

Разговор не задался с первой секунды.

Стоило ему захлопнуть дверь в её спальню, он с ходу прижался к её губам, придавливая её к двери. Одну руку он сразу запустил под футболку, другой распустил ленту, путаясь пальцами в волосах.

Это скорее походило на борьбу. Её горячие губы мазали ему то по скуле, то по подбородку, по уху, спускались на шею и снова поднимались к губам. Он так истосковался по ней, что не знал с чего начать. Она вся дрожала в его руках, запускала тонкие пальцы в его волосы и не отстранялась, оставляя страстные поцелуи на всем, что попадалось.

— Я так скучал по тебе, Софи, — прошептал он, обхватив её за талию и другой рукой за шею притягивая к себе, тут же оставляя болезненные засосы на чувствительной коже.

— Сириус, — жалобно всхлипнула она, прикрывая глаза и откидывая голову, позволяя целовать себя снова и снова.

Он через голову стянул с неё футболку, обнаружив, что под ней ничего нет, и тут же на мгновение опустился ниже, сжимая рукой одну грудь и губами опускаясь на другую, обхватывая затвердевший сосок и втягивая его в себя, вырывая из нее тихий стон.

Он вновь вернулся к её губам, проникая языком особенно глубоко и обхватив руками грудь, лаская её. Он вздрогнул, услышав, как по всей комнате с коротким шипением вспыхнули все свечи, стоящие на всех поверхностях вдоль стен. Но София тут же притянула его обратно к себе, прижимаясь к нему губами.

Ему еще никогда никого так не хотелось, как её в этот самый момент. И стоило её рукам скользнуть к ремню на его джинсах и притронуться к нему, внизу живота с такой силой скрутило всё, что он с трудом удержался, чтобы не кончить прямо сейчас.

Он тут же перехватил её руки и прижал их к двери, отстранившись от неё и переводя дыхание, закрыв глаза.

— Je supplie, Black, — на выдохе прошептала она, умоляя его продолжать.

Сириус открыл глаза, сразу натыкаясь на её пылающий взгляд. Тот самый, в котором звезды горели. Который зажигал в нём огонь, и будил нечто неизведанное внутри. Взгляд, ради которого ему жить хотелось.

Он снова приблизился к её губам, но остановился в миллиметре, вдыхая её запах. И стоило ей потянуться за поцелуем, он вновь отпрянул, дразня её и продолжая держать её руки. Полыхнувшее гневное пламя в ее глазах подняли в нём тот забытый азарт и возбуждение, которое неизменно появлялось рядом с ней.

— Играть вздумал, Блэк? — дрожащим голосом произнесла она. — Сейчас не вре…

Не давая ей договорить, он прижался к ее губам, оставляя чувствительный засос на её нижней губе и вырывая из нее громкий вздох. Он завел её руки высоко над её головой и перехватил их одной ладонью, крепко сжимая её запястья, и продолжая целовать.

Свободной рукой, пройдясь по её груди, сжимая её, по тонким ребрам и талии, заставляя выгнуться ему навстречу, он остановился возле границы джинс, сжимая её кожу.

— Мерлин, Сириус, — пробормотала она его в губы, прерываясь на поцелуе. — Ну же...

Он вновь перешел на её шею, стараясь не думать о свербящем чувстве под кожей, требующем её всю и прямо сейчас. Но если бы он сдался под своими эмоциями, секс не продлился бы и полминуты. Ему бы хватило, а вот ей однозначно нет.

— S'il te plaît, — всхлипнула она, когда он провел пальцем по границе её джинс.

Он отстранился лишь на пару сантиметров, чтобы видеть её глаза, и остановил руку на её молнии, надавливая и проводя ею вниз между её ног и снова обратно. Ещё секунду она смотрела на него, но после сдалась, прикрывая глаза и испуская сдавленный вздох, закусывая губу.

— Ненавижу тебя, — прошептала она, выгибаясь навстречу его руке.

Она пыталась высвободить руки, но Сириус её крепко держал, другой рукой наконец остановившись на пуговице джинс. В нём самом всё горело и было напряжено до предела. И под её взглядом, напоминающим раскаленную лаву, он только больше плавился, чувствуя, как лишается воли.

— Давай уже, Блэк, — снова прошептала она, подаваясь вперед.

Сириус медленно расстегнул пуговицу и также не спеша опустил молнию на её джинсах, звук которой было отчетливо слышно в тишине, и при этом не отрывая взгляда от её лица, на котором горел румянец, полыхали губы и на грани безумия сверкали глаза.

Она двигала бедрами из стороны в стороны, помогая ему поскорее спустить и избавиться от её джинс. И только они упали вниз, она с трудом высунула из них свои ноги.

— Ты знаешь, что тебе нужно сказать, Бланк, — вполголоса произнес он, склоняясь к её уху и оставляя легкие поцелуи за ним, заставляя её в очередной раз таять.

— Я хочу тебя, Блэк, — горячо прошептала она.

Он немного отстранился, заглядывая в её глаза.

— Не это.

Бланк уже была на грани, он видел это по её глазам, в глубине которых яркие отблески переливались. Она дрожала и неровно дышала. Пламя на свечах без конца трепетало. Он кожей ощущал исходящую от неё магию, чувствовал жар, вибрации и приятные покалывания, будто волнами исходящие от неё.

— Я люблю тебя, Сириус, — тихо сказала она, прямо глядя в его глаза.

Это длилось лишь секунду. Пока они смотрели друг на друга, и он видел, что она говорит правду, чувствовал это сердцем и ощущал всем телом. Она любит его, и по-другому быть не может и не будет.

Она склонилась к нему, задевая кончиком носа его ухо, и, поменявшись в тоне, продолжая говорить с нежностью, но с явной угрозой:

— Люблю только тебя, Блэк. И больше никого. И никогда. Но если ты сейчас же меня не тра…

Окончание слова потонуло в глубоком вздохе, стоило ему наконец скользнуть пальцами под белье. Сквозь горячие влажные складки, двумя пальцами сходу проникая внутрь и останавливаясь большим пальцем на клиторе, не сильно на него надавливая. У неё тут же подкосились колени, и она с силой прижалась к двери, стараясь не упасть.

— Oh mon Dieu, — простонала она, закрывая глаза.

Один только голос с ума сводил. Ему хотелось и с себя скинуть всю одежду, но он и на миг не может оторваться от этого зрелища. Как она всхлипывает, закусывает губы, лишь бы не дать вырваться громким стонам, и шепчет его имя. Как на щеках горит румянец, как губы становятся алыми, а в полуприкрытых глазах отражается колышущееся пламя свечей.

Было в этом нечто особенное. В том, что он полностью одет, а она перед ним совершенно голая и такая беззащитная. Дрожит в его руках, задыхается от удовольствия.

Не выдержав больше, он отпускает её руки, которые мгновенно опустились к его ремню на джинсах, торопливо его расстегивая. Она прижимается к нему с очередным поцелуем, попутно стягивая с него джинсы вместе с бельем.

— Пожалуйста, Сириус, — умоляюще произнесла она, обхватив рукой его член и проводя им вверх от самого основания.

— Тихо, — дрожащим голосом проговорил он. Она специально его изводит, знает, как действует на него её мольбы. Но он и так уже на пределе.

Он снова перехватывает её руки и заводит их ей за спину, отчего она только сильнее выгибается ему навстречу. Приподняв под коленом одну её ногу, отводит её чуть в сторону и прижимается к ней вплотную, целуя шею. Внутри уже всё горит и требует оказаться внутри неё. Но джинсы, спущенные до колен, жутко мешают движению. И один неверный шаг и он, не удержавшись, валится на спину, утягивая её за собой.

Только никто из них даже на секунду не отвлекается. София, явно больно ударившись коленями о пол, а нависает над ним и спускается поцелуями от губ, по шее и на грудь, попутно расстегивая рубашку на нем.

Приподнявшись, Сириус обхватывает её за талию и переворачивается вместе с ней, укладывая её на спину. Приобнимает её за поясницу, отрывая от пола, и сдвигает чуть ниже. И наконец, долгожданное чувство. Внутри так горячо и тесно, её мышцы с силой пульсируют. Она вцепилась в его плечи, прогибаясь в спине и обхватив его ногами, теснее прижимая к себе.

— Быстрее, — шепчет она.

Он ускоряется и приподнимается, упираясь ладонями возле её головы, чтобы видеть лицо. Ему хватает несколько резких толчков, и её тонкого, глубокого стона. Она жмурит глаза и приподнимает бедра, прижимаясь к нему вплотную, дрожа всем телом и пытаясь свести ноги. У него голова идет кругом, перед глазами мерцают огни от накрывающих чувств, что волной прокатываются по всему телу.

***

Его пальцы путаются в длинных прядях волос, сжимают разгоряченную кожу. Она извивается в его руках, прижимается обнаженной грудью и сминает пальцами простыни.

Дыхание у нее окончательно сбилось, она впивается ногтями в его плечи, оставляя красные полосы и на французском просит целовать её. Губы у неё влажные, воспаленные и такие горячие.

Как и внутри неё. Настолько тесно и жарко, что у него против воли вырываются сдавленные стоны.

В полумраке всё смешивается. Её ноги, которые обхватывают его, прижимая к себе всё ближе, и его руки, которые беспрестанно скользят по её телу. Её волосы, разметавшиеся по влажным простыням и её губы, которые беспорядочно целуют его, обжигая горячим дыханием.

Он ощущает её магию, которую ничто не держит, которая плещется через край, окутывая их двоих. Он еще не чувствовал ничего подобного. Магия невидима для глаз, но он ощущает её в покалываниях кожи, в теплом дуновении, в искрящемся воздухе. Чувствует, как она прикасается, тянется к нему, пробираясь под кожу.

Это напоминает безумие. Ему давно не было так хорошо. Нет, ему еще никогда не было так хорошо. Перед глазами всё плывет от удовольствия. На фоне всё ещё полыхают свечи, отчего создается впечатление, что комната горит. А перед ним Бланк. С пеленой наслаждения на глазах и приоткрытым ртом, откуда всё громче вырываются стоны.

Она подается бедрами вперед, чуть шире разводя их и приподнимая, и позволяя ему всё глубже проникать в неё. Он одной рукой упирается в кровать, другой обхватил её голову, не в силах отвести взгляд от её глаз. В которых каждый раз что-то вспыхивает. От каждого движения, от каждого вдоха и выдоха. Это сводит его с ума, полностью уничтожает самоконтроль.

Он ускоряет темп, руку переместив на низ её живота и двигаясь ею всё ниже. Очередной её глубокий стон он ловит поцелуем, а она откидывает голову назад, закатывая глаза и выгибаясь перед ним.

Закрыв глаза, он пытается сосредоточиться на ней, на её движениях, реакции, звуках. Чтобы как можно дольше продлить это чувство, чтобы оно никогда не заканчивалось. Но финал так близко, он ощущает, как внутри него вспыхивает нечто и мгновенно прокатывается по всему тело, мощным разрядом тока. Только он по инерции продолжает медленно двигаться, чувствуя, как сердце всё ещё задыхается в груди, и глядя на Софию, которая лежит, раскинув руки и закрыв глаза, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

И совсем небольшой перерыв, чтобы начать всё по новой.

***

За окном всё ещё темно, и свечи давно потухли. Сквозь прозрачные шторы проникал лишь слабый лунный свет. София спала, устроившись возле Сириуса и просунув одну руку под подушку, обнимая её. А вот ему спать совсем не хотелось. В кои-то веки реальность была значительно лучше снов. Или же он просто боялся закрыть глаза, переживая, что всё это мираж, чья-то выдумка. Так и лежал, не спуская с неё взгляда, в тысячный раз запоминая каждую черточку любимого лица и слушая её спокойное дыхание.

Они всю ночь провели не отрываясь друг от друга. Постоянно обнимаясь, целуясь и занимаясь более приятными вещами. В перерывах обсуждая разные глупости и хихикая над ними. Так, словно и не было этих нескольких месяцев разлуки. Так, словно не было более важных тем для разговора. Но все они вдруг перестали иметь значение. Уже всё не важно. Ему даже не хочется ворошить это тяжелое время, заново его вспоминая, когда сейчас, в этом самом моменте он безгранично счастлив. Что бы ни было в прошлом, главное, что сейчас она рядом.

Легко поглаживая её по руке, он приподнялся на локте и взял её запястье, разворачивая на себя. На тонкой руке, на узком кожаном ремешке продет уроборос. С крошечными рубинами в глазницах и по хребту. Она и правда его никогда не снимала. Как он мог забыть, что её змей с красными камнями?

Он наощупь нашёл уроборос, висящий на его шее, и поднес его к уроборосу Бланк. Абсолютно идентичные. Только его — с изумрудами.

— Что ты делаешь? — сонным голосом спросила София, не открывая глаз.

— Ничего, — он отпустил её руку и лег обратно, прижимая её к себе.

Способ с двумя маяками, конечно, хорош, но он не дает стопроцентной гарантии, что они в любую секунду могут встретиться, если вдруг что-то случится. Маяк элементарно может быть утерян или украден. Его метод гораздо надежнее и лучше. Осталось только ей сказать, что она больше никуда от него не денется.

София, устроившись головой на его груди, прикоснулась к его уроборосу, проводя по нему пальчиком.

— Почему ты им не воспользовался раньше?

— Потому что ты мне не сказала как им пользоваться? — усмехнулся Сириус.

Она подняла голову, устремляя на него отчего-то строгий взгляд.

— Вообще-то, я тебе говорила.

— Нет, не говорила, — насмешливо произнес Сириус.

— Говорила, — с полной серьезностью на лице, повторила она, отстраняясь от него и садясь на колени. — Зимой. Когда мы были в Блэкпуле.

— Не было такого, — без всякой уверенности сказал Сириус.

— Было! — воскликнула она. — Когда ко мне Луи приходил! Я тебе ещё потом сказала, что он меня через уроборос нашел.

Сириус силился вспомнить тот вечер. И правда, она что-то рассказывала о своем брате. Только все мысли Сириуса в тот момент были заняты его собственным братом, новостью о том, что он получил Метку, и что Беллатриса мечтает по кусочкам Бланк разорвать. Его в тот момент меньше всего волновал Луи.

— Нашла подходящий момент! — возмутился он в ответ. — Надо было в спокойной обстановке это объяснить!

— Откуда я могла знать, что это потребуется?! Я же не ждала, что меня Пожиратели похитят! Я даже предположить не могла, что уроборос Луи вообще у тебя когда-то окажется! К тому же, я сама не знала до конца, как он действует…

— Ты сама не знала, но хотела, чтобы я каким-то сверхъестественным способом разгадал его действие?

Бланк выглядела сердитой и раздраженной, и недовольство Сириуса, которое до этого заполняло его самого, вдруг резко спало.

— Слушай, — мягко произнес он, протягивая к ней руки, — это уже неважно.

Она сразу расслабилась и едва заметно улыбнулась ему. Только тревога из её глаз всё равно не уходила. Он мог понять её. Если она считала, что он знает об уроборосе, она, должно быть, ждала его. А он не приходил.

Снова упав на кровать и прижимая её к себе, он произнес:

— Если бы я знал, как он работает, я бы сразу к тебе пришел. Я бы не ждал ни минуты.

— Я знаю, — тихо произнесла она.

Повернувшись боком, он обнимал её и водил пальцами по её коже, по плечу, по руке, оставляя мурашки, и думал о том, что некоторые мысли всё-таки не дадут ему покоя, пока он не выяснит всю правду.

— Что произошло во Франции? — спросил Сириус. — Твой мерзкий француз рассказал, что вы встретились только в августе.

Бланк прикрыла глаза, прижимаясь к его плечу лбом и невнятно произнесла:

— Я не хочу это вспоминать.

У Сириуса вновь тревога взлетела в груди. Он же знал, чувствовал, что там произошло нечто ужасное.

Он за плечи отодвинул её от себя, заглядывая в глаза, и спросил:

— Долохов… что-то сделал тебе?

— Он меня…

Всего секундная пауза, а Сириусу казалось, он с ума сойдет от переполняющих чувств, от гнева, от злости, от желания убить Долохова собственными руками.

— … преследовал. И еще мы с ним подрались пару раз.

— Что? — не понял Сириус. — Подрались?

— Да, — сказала она, глядя куда-то сквозь него, — я о его мерзкую русскую рожу сломала свою укулеле. Кажется, даже укусила. А он мне пару раз по лицу заехал… синяки неделями сходили…

У Сириуса в голове не укладывалось, как можно поднять на неё руку. Он вспоминал мощного и крепкого Долохова, и Софию, такую нежную и хрупкую, которую он легко мог бы пополам сломать. Внутри словно раненый зверь выл. От того, что не смог защитить её, что не смог нормально отомстить. Хотелось немедленно встать, отыскать ублюдка и заставить его страдать.

Кажется, желание отразилось на его лице. Он почувствовал мягкое прикосновение Софии и услышал её голос:

— Эй, Сириус…

Он сфокусировал на ней взгляд, только сейчас замечая, как тяжело дышит.

— Всё хорошо, — она неуверенно улыбнулась. — Сейчас. Всё хорошо.

— Да, всё хорошо, — повторил он за ней, в голове рисуя картины кровавой расправы.

Он притянул её за голову к себе и потянулся к ней губами, покрывая невесомыми поцелуями каждый миллиметр лица. Целуя её лоб, скулы, глаза, щеки и губы, чувствуя, как она улыбается. Ведь это лицо можно только целовать, а неделями должны сходить исключительно его засосы.

— А как ты провел лето? — с легкой грустью усмехнулась она, отстраняясь от него.

— Паршиво, — коротко ответил Сириус. И, не удержавшись, добавил: — Ты же меня бросила. Как я мог его провести?

Он, откинувшись на спину и устремляя взгляд в потолок, боковым зрением видел, как она состроила недовольное, осуждающее лицо.

— Я тебя не бросала.

— Извини, — с притворной обидой усмехнулся он, — но выглядело так, будто бросила.

— Мерлин, Блэк, я уже успела забыть, как ты обожаешь прикинуться жертвой, — ласковым голоском произнесла, растекаясь в улыбке и проводя рукой по его груди.

— Прикинуться? — переспросил он, переводя на неё взгляд и тут же тая под её глазами. Он даже сопротивляться не может, когда она смотрит на него с таким огнем. — Всё так и было, — проворчал он, позволяя ей перебраться верхом на него.

Она легла сверху, сложив руки на его груди и уперевшись в них подбородком. Руки сами легли на её спину, плавно провели по ней, по талии и остановились на ягодицах, сжимая их. Да, действительно, сейчас слишком хорошо, чтобы обсуждать что-то серьезное и важное.

— Я последний раз нормально трахался полгода назад.

— Правда? — притворно изумилась она. — А я на прошлой неделе.

Улыбка с его лица тут же исчезла.

— Это не смешно, Бланк, — сурово произнес Сириус. — Вот вообще нисколько.

Она вдруг опустила взгляд и ответила:

— Да, наверное.

И что это с ней? Раньше она так просто не соглашалась с ним. У Сириуса вновь закрались нехорошие подозрения. Но он их озвучить не успел, как София вновь подняла на него подозрительный взгляд.

— Ты сказал нормально, — произнесла она, — то есть, ты трахался как-то ненормально?

Мерлин, и кто его за язык тянул? Почему он просто не мог сказать, как ему хорошо было с ней?

Бланк, что-то заподозрив, приподнялась, слезая с него и усаживаясь, устремляя на него суровый взгляд.

— Если ты с кем-то спал!..

— Да ни с кем я не спал! — перебил её Сириус. — Даже и не собирался!

Она всё равно не спускала с него недоверчивого взгляда, сдвинув брови.

— И что ты тогда имел в виду?

— Я… — Сириус на мгновение взгляд опустил, прикидывая, в чем сознаться будет менее постыдным, — мне приходилось самому себя ублажать… зато глядя на твои колдофото!

Бланк выглядела неубежденной.

— Признавайся по-хорошему, Блэк.

— Ладно, — выдохнул он, садясь напротив неё, — я нашел в поместье твои волосы, ну и… взял Оборотного.

— И кого ты им напоил? — не дыша, спросила она.

— Одну… проститутку из Лютного.

— Чертов псих, — прошептала она, с возмущением и восхищением глядя в его глаза.

— Ты такая предсказуемая, — усмехнулся он, расслабляясь и замечая, что она не злится на него.

— И ты с ней спал? — то ли с отвращением, то ли с негодованием спросила она.

— Нет, конечно, — хмыкнул Сириус и тут же улыбнулся: — Обошлись минетом.

Бланк долго молчала, во все глаза глядя на него.

— Ты ненормальный…

— А что мне оставалось делать?! Ты же бросила меня!

Она демонстративно закатила глаза.

— Я тебя не бросала.

— Я думал, ты уже не вернешься ко мне! — произнес он, проигнорировав её. — А с проституткой… я с ней даже не целовался!

София вдруг взметнула на него острый взгляд.

— Даже не целовался, — неестественно усмехнулась она. — Как будто это хуже, чем минет.

— Конечно, хуже.

— С чего бы это вдруг?

— Как минимум, одно и то же, — сурово заключил он.

Её напряженный вид приводил в замешательство. Сириус, конечно, пытался убедить себя, что ревность эта совершенно необоснованная, но изнутри грызло нечто, лишая покоя.

— А что ты так переживаешь? У самой совесть нечиста?..

Он осекся на полуслове, замечая позади Бланк, в складках одеяла какое-то движение. Один резким движением выхватив палочку, лежащую под подушкой, он уже направил её за спину Софии, но вовремя остановил себя, замечая два огромных янтарных глаза.

— Это ещё что за чудовище? — спросил он, не опуская палочку.

София, обернувшись и сразу счастливо улыбнувшись, потянулась и взяла на руки комок черной шерсти, откуда торчали огромные заостренные уши и длинный львиный хвост.

— Это Като, — с улыбкой сказала она.

— Ты своего змееныша в низзла превратила? — с недоумением спросил Сириус.

— Нет, змееныш сейчас в Хогвартсе, — ответила она, гладя низзла по пушистой шерсти, — а этого Като я встретила здесь, когда вернулась.

Низзл прикрывал глаза от удовольствия и едва слышно урчал, подставляя свою морду под руки Софии. Сириус с неудовольствием смотрел, как она прижимает низзла к своей голой груди.

— Он заботился обо мне, и даже дохлыми голубями кормил, правда, Като? — нежным голосом проговорила она, опуская его на кровать между собой и Сириусом.

Като, выбравшись из рук хозяйки, потянулся носом к Сириусу, принюхиваясь и не спуская с него настороженного взгляда.

— Ну раз заботился о тебе, то может остаться, — сказал Сириус и вытянул руку навстречу мордочке низзла.

Но тот вдруг ощетинился, шерсть на загривке дыбом встала. Он громко зашипел и махнул когтистой лапой, оставляя на руке Сириуса две тонких царапины.

— Ты видела?! — воскликнул он и устремил гневный взгляд на низзла.

— Странно, — проговорила София, за загривок оттаскивая низзла от Сириуса и поглаживая его, успокаивая. Хотя пострадавший здесь — Сириус, и это ему ласка не помешает. — Может, от тебя псиной тащит? — предположила София, усмехнувшись.

Сириус устремил на неё мрачный взгляд, всё ещё придерживая руку, которая неприятно ныла. Царапины были совсем не глубокие, но они неприятно саднили, вызывая дискомфорт.

— Вот как значит? — спросил он, вскинув брови. — Что тогда твой Като скажет на это?

Он в один момент обернулся огромным псом и с лаем понесся за Като. Низзл, с глазами навыкате, с диким ревом рванул по комнате, спасая свою шкуру.

— Сириус, не пугай Като! — прокричала София, вскочив на ноги прямо на кровати и пытаясь их остановить.

Но Сириус, не слыша её, гнал Като по всей комнате. Он пронесся по невысокому комоду, собрав за собой кучу хлама, и снес потухшие свечи; перепрыгнул через кресло, опрокинув его; и чуть не впечатался в шкаф, в последний момент взяв влево. Загнав его в угол, пес громко гавкнул, игриво махая хвостом и падая на передние лапы, но только больше пугая низзла, который со страху рванул прямо по стене, обходя пса, и устремляясь к хозяйке. Сириус в последний момент не сильно ухватил пастью низзла за кисточку на хвосте, не сжимая зубы. Като запрыгнул на кровать, где его тут же поймала София, а Сириус, на ходу вновь обращаясь человеком, упал на кровать, чуть не плача от смеха.

— Ты… ты видела? — задыхаясь, спросил он.

— Видела, — пытаясь говорить строго, ответила София, хотя у самой веселым блеском сверкали глаза и вот-вот готова была улыбка разъехаться на губах. — Не смешно, Блэк, ему же страшно, он ещё ребенок совсем, — сказала она, прижимая к себе низзла.

— Он первый начал, — сказал Сириус, успокоившись.

— Като, это же Сириус, — произнесла она, прижимая к себе трясущегося от страха низзла, — да, он бывает несносным, но мы его терпим, потому что очень любим.

Сириус взметнул на неё взгляд. Его всегда от нежности к ней разрывало, когда она говорила о своей любви к нему. Говорила так легко и непринужденно, как о чем-то естественном.

— Ай, — поморщилась она, когда низзл, вцепившись в её плечо, оставил следы от когтей, — меня-то за что, Като?

Низзл, надо отдать ему должное, когти свои тут же спрятал.

— Выстави его за дверь, — предложил Сириус, — пусть подумает о своём поведении.

София, бросив на него строгий взгляд, хотя на губах все ещё была с трудом скрываемая улыбка, поднялась с кровати и переложила Като на кресло. Забравшись обратно на кровать, она приблизилась к нему.

— Что, Сириус, ты уже и к низзлу ревнуешь? — с ехидством поинтересовалась она, ложась возле него на живот.

Он в ответ презрительно фыркнул.

— Вот ещё!

Правда, интонация голоса всё равно его выдала. Да. Да, он ревновал, и даже скрывать это не собирался. Он хотел, чтобы вся, абсолютно вся её любовь доставалась только ему одному. Только признаться в этом вслух, всё равно что расписаться в собственном безумии.

— Покажи, где он сделал тебе больно? — стараясь говорить с нежностью, спросила она, но язвительные нотки всё равно проскальзывали.

— Здесь, — Сириус вытянул пострадавшую руку.

София взяла его ладонь и оставила легкий поцелуй на царапинах, которые шли над большим пальцем и уходили на кисть.

— Да, так меньше болит, — он картинно вздохнул, поворачиваясь к ней. — Ты, главное, не останавливайся.

Не скрывая улыбку, она снова и снова целовала его царапины, как вдруг замерла, повернув его кисть тыльной стороной к себе.

— Я думала, мне показалось ночью…

— А-а, это, — протянул Сириус, выдергивая свою руку и отчего-то смущаясь, — да, ничего такого.

Но она всё равно перехватила его руку и снова посмотрела на запястье. Она пальцем провела по изогнутой змее и произнесла, поднимая на него взгляд:

— Ты всё-таки сделал это…

— Ага, — невнятно произнес он. — На самом деле, меня в тот вечер кто-то напоил в баре, а потом сделал татуировку.

Она хихикнула в ответ и показала на изогнутую в форме «S» змею.

— Слизеринцы, наверное, развлеклись.

— Да, точно.

— Так значит, это в честь Слизерина? — спросила София, улыбаясь. — А я думала, ты в честь себя любимого набил первую букву своего имени.

— Я, что, больной, по-твоему?

Она весело усмехнулась и сказала:

— Скажи ещё, что нет. Разве в этом мире есть что-то, что ты любишь больше, чем себя?

— Только тебя, — не подумав, ответил он.

Сердце на миг в груди замерло, дыхание перехватило. Улыбка с её лица спала, а взгляд стал таким пронзительным.

— Ой, всё! — воскликнул Сириус, и притянул её к себе, сразу наваливаясь на неё сверху и прижимаясь к её губам.

***

На часах ещё не было шести утра, когда они окончательно поднялись. Пока София принимала душ, Сириус вместе с ней в ванной комнате стоял перед зеркалом и избавлялся от бороды, аккуратно проводя палочкой вдоль своего лица. Он уже и оставлял козлиную бородку, и длинные усы, закрученные кверху, каждый раз развлекая Софию. И под конец оставил широкую полоску усов под носом, изображая известного магловского диктатора. София над этим больше всего хохотала, и еще научила его вытягивать руку кверху и кричать на немецком «Sieg Heil». Сириус так вошел в роль, что минут пятнадцать не мог остановиться.

— Теперь будешь на человека походить, — произнесла она, когда он успокоился и окончательно избавился от растительности на лице. Выключив воду, она отжала потяжелевшие, сырые волосы.

— Я ходил с бородой, потому что ты меня бросила, — ответил он и провел рукой по гладковыбритому подбородку.

— Ты теперь каждый раз будешь мне это предъявлять? — поинтересовалась она, обматываясь широким белоснежным полотенцем.

Сириус, сделав вид, что задумался, кивнул:

— Возможно.

Предъявлять он, может, и не станет, но забудет он это явно не скоро.

Они вошли обратно в спальню и София взяла свою палочку в руки.

— Сириус, смотри.

С довольной улыбкой на лице, она громко произнесла заклинание, направляя палочку на свои волосы. И, сантиметр за сантиметром, опуская палочку всю ниже, сушила волосы, которые пышными волнами падали ей за спину.

Сириус, со своей густой шевелюрой, научился этому заклинанию ещё лет десять назад. Но он не мог не порадоваться за неё, тем более, когда она выглядела такой счастливой.

— Превосходно, мадемуазель де Бланк, из вас выйдет прекрасная волшебница, — с серьезностью на лице ответил он.

София, растекаясь в радостной улыбке, потянулась к нему, оставляя легкий поцелуй на губах.

— А мне что, голым идти? — возмутился Сириус, натягивая на себя джинсы и замечая Софию, которая уже застегивала на себе его рубашку.

— Вон там твоя футболка, — она указала под дверь, где в комке валялась черная футболка, которая накануне вечером была на Бланк.

Поворчав лишь для вида, он поднял её и надел на себя. Всё-таки София, одетая в его рубашку, которая едва доходила до середины бедра, с закатанными до локтя рукавами и перетянутым на тонкой талии ремнем, выглядела лучше всего на его вкус.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он, подходя к ней со спины.

София, стоя перед большим зеркалом в пол, аккуратно проводила бледно-розовой помадой по губам.

— А сам не видишь? — усмехнулась она, посмотрев на него через зеркало.

Внутри вновь начала просыпаться ненависть. Раньше, чем Долохова, он убьет Беллатрису. Самым жестоким и беспощадным способом. Он будет пытать её так долго, пока она не начнет умолять о смерти.

— Не надо делать такое лицо, Сириус.

Придя в себя и поймав в зеркале свой собственный, бешеный и нечеловеческий взгляд, он посмотрел на Софию.

— Просто… ты раньше никогда не красилась.

Он совсем не прочь, если она будет краситься. Но он же прекрасно понимает, что она всего лишь закрашивает шрам на губе, из-за которого комплексует.

— Ну, а сейчас захотела, — беспечно ответила она, пожимая плечами.

— Тогда тебе придется постоянно краситься, потому что я буду делать так, — он её резко развернул к себе лицом, прижимаясь к губам и зацеловывая их, избавляя её от помады.

— Стой, — сквозь смех сказала она, уворачиваясь от его губ. — А знаешь, о чем я ещё думала?

Он вопросительно вскинул брови, продолжая обнимать её.

— Я однажды у одной девчонки видела кольцо в губе, прямо вот здесь, — она указала на середину нижней губы, где проходил шрам, — круглая сережка была вставлена. Может, мне также сделать?

— Если ты хочешь, я не против, — сказал он, и тут же добавил: — Только делай это… просто так, а не для того, чтобы шрам скрыть.

Он видел её недовольство в глазах, почувствовал, как она вся напряглась, плотно сжала губы, и уже хотела сбросить с себя его руки, только он ещё крепче к себе прижал.

— Потому что ты и без всего этого, — он задержал взгляд на её помаде и снова посмотрел в глаза, — самая красивая. Слышишь, Бланк?

Она только кивнула ему в ответ, стараясь скрыть смущение и опуская взгляд, очаровательно краснея. Не сдержавшись от такого зрелища, которое не часто можно было увидеть, он снова к ней наклонился и поцеловал.

— Пойдем завтракать, — сказала она, прервавшись.

— И это всё, что есть? — недовольно поинтересовался Сириус, шаря по ящикам на пустой кухне. Кроме коробки чая и засохших, кажется, вчерашних круассанов ничего больше не было.

— Обычно Регулус по утрам ходил и что-нибудь покупал для нас, — сказала София, которая уже сидела за столом вместе со своим низзлом.

Стоя к ней спиной, он позволил себе скривиться, когда она упомянула его брата. Сириусу всё ещё не давала покоя мысль, что они тут вдвоем жили и горя не знали, пока он страдал из-за Бланк и «смерти» Регулуса. Он даже не знал, что больше его выводило из себя. То, что Регулус нашёл Софию и ничего не сказал ему. Или то, что Регулус явно во что-то вляпался, раз сам Волан-де-Морт признал себя виновным в его убийстве. И снова ничего не сказал Сириусу!

Но Регулусу он ещё устроит допрос с пристрастием.

— Bonjour!

По Сириусу прокатилась очередная волна раздражения, стоило услышать голос француза.

— Я за завтраком сходил, — сказал он, улыбаясь и выгружая на стол пару массивных пакетов. Сириус острым нюхом сразу почувствовал ароматные запахи кофе и свежей выпечки.

— Oh génial! — обрадовалась София.

— Надеюсь, тебе хватило ума не светиться возле дома? — ледяным тоном поинтересовался Регулус, заходя вслед за французом.

— Разумеется, — усмехнулся он, и посмотрел на Софию многозначительным взглядом, как бы спрашивая, что за глупости говорит младший Блэк.

Сириус за всем этим с неприязнью наблюдал. За французом, который лебезил перед Бланк. За Регулусом, который избегал его взглядов.

— Кто что будет? — спросил француз, достав всю еду.

— Это мне, — София сразу взяла стакан кофе и двойной тост с черничным джемом, положив его на фарфоровое блюдце.

Сириус показательно налил себе воды, взял вчерашний, засохший круассан и сел возле Софии, потеснив стоящего рядом француза. Он лучше с голода умрет, но ничего от него не возьмет.

Впрочем, точно также, судя по всему, думал и Регулус, который демонстративно заварил себе чай и не притронулся к еде.

В столовой царила напряженная тишина. Сидя практически вплотную к Бланк, Сириус метал взгляды то на Регулуса, который с безмятежным лицом тянул свой чай, то на француза, который без конца переглядывался с Софией.

Внутри что-то тикало, напоминая бомбу замедленного действия. Сириус изо всех сил пытался взять себя в руки, убеждая себя, что всё хорошо, что нет поводов для беспокойств. Но сама атмосфера напрягала. Как и напрягал безвкусный, засохший круассан.

— Как хорошо, что нет никакой неловкости, — произнес француз, в который раз поглядев на Софию и улыбнувшись.

Сириус бросил на него очередной бешеный взгляд, скривив губы, и посмотрел на Регулуса, сидящего напротив. Сириус всё больше и больше начинал задаваться вопросами, что произошло. Во что влез Регулус и что он задумал? Почему Волан-де-Морт взял на себя вину за его убийство? То, что все убеждены в его смерти, не было никаких сомнений. Иначе их мать не рыдала бы на могиле младшего сына. Одно радовало — кажется, Регулус, наконец-то, понял, что в службе Волан-де-Морту нет ничего хорошего. И главное, что здесь, в этом доме, он в безопасности.

А помимо этого, Сириуса ничуть не меньше волновал ещё один вопрос. И, не сдержавшись, он спросил с легкой насмешкой:

— Надеюсь, в этот раз обошлось без поцелуев?

Брат поднял на него безразличный взгляд и ответил:

— Не переживай. Я держал себя в руках.

Наверное, Сириуса это больше всего беспокоило. И замечая, что Регулус говорит правду, уже растянул губы в довольной усмешке, как вдруг услышал мелкое дребезжание по-соседству. В полной тишине тонкое фарфоровое блюдце отчетливо стучало по мраморному столу, пока Бланк не схватила его руками, прерывая дребезжание. Она сидела, плотно сжав губы и уткнувшись взглядом в тарелку. Ее напряжение Сириус ощущал физически.

— Бланк?

Она подняла на него кристально-чистые глаза, на губах дрогнула улыбка.

— М?

Сириус закипал от переполняющих чувств раньше, чем осознавал их. Губы против воли скривились в злой усмешке. Он всё видел по её глазам. По её виноватому выражению лица. Всё понимал по расколовшейся надвое тарелке, не выдержавшей очередной магический всплеск.

— О, возможно, это из-за меня, — сказал француз, а Сириус тут же бросил на него убийственный взгляд. — Да, я же не знал, что София… что вы теперь вместе. Ну и мы… — он двусмысленно вскинул брови.

— Oh dieu, — прошептала Бланк, пряча лицо в ладонях.

— Ну и мы…? — с чувством глубочайшей ненависти переспросил Сириус, не сводя с того безумного взгляда. — Вы что, спали?!

— Конечно, нет! — воскликнула Бланк, поднимая лицо и устремляя на него возмущенный взгляд. — Разок… поцеловались…

— Я вас всех убью, — прошипел Сириус, неотрывно глядя в ее глаза. — Клянусь вам.

— В смысле… — неуверенно произнес француз, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, — это не шутка?

Регулус устремил на того неприязненный взгляд и поднялся.

— Надеюсь, начнут не с меня, — с холодом сказал он и направился на выход из столовой.

Француз бросал нервные взгляды то на Сириуса, который не отрывал бешеного взгляда от Бланк, то на Софию, которая упрямо смотрела в ответ. В конце концов, он что-то пробормотал на французском и вылетел из столовой вслед за Регулусом.

Хлопок двери привел Сириуса в чувство.

— Хорошо развлекалась, пока меня не было? — процедил он.

— Развлекалась? — ахнула София, вытаращившись на него. — О да, Блэк, просто прекрасно!..

— Ты опять целовалась с Регом! — проорал Сириус, с шумом отодвигая стул и вставая на ноги. — Опять! — еще громче прокричал он. — В прошлый раз не хватило?!

— Какого черта ты мне ещё что-то предъявляешь?! — прокричала она в ответ, сразу перейдя в наступление. — Тебе отсосала какая-то шлюха!

Сириус зло рассмеялся, глядя на неё бешеным взглядом. Да, конечно, она не могла так просто смириться с этим. А ночью не стала его ни в чем обвинять, потому что сама делов натворила и чувствовала вину.

— О, да. И даже не раз, — с ядом в голосе проговорил он.

— И как? Понравилось? — кривя губы от гнева, спросила она.

— Безусловно, — усмехнулся он, без тени улыбки на лице, — она настоящий профессионал своего дела.

— Ну ты и сволочь, — с чувством проговорила София, гневно выдохнув и вдруг выхватив палочку.

Сириус даже растерялся на мгновение, но тут же достал и свою.

— Проклясть меня хочешь, дорогая? — прошипел он, невооруженным взглядом замечая, что она и стоит правильно, и палочку держит профессионально. Не сравнить с тем недоразумением, которое он видел во время их дуэли больше года назад. И ему даже гадать не надо, кто её этому обучил, чтобы узнать выученный наизусть стиль.

— Или сразу прикончить? — прошипела она в ответ, пока с кончика палочки осыпались красные искры.

— Звучит очень многообещающе.

Он не знал, что выводит из себя его сильнее: то, что она в очередной раз целовалась с Регулусом или то, что Регулус обучал её магии. Когда и то, и другое должен делать только Сириус. И никто больше.

— Мерлин, ещё и гребаный француз! — воскликнул он, вспомнив, что за время разлуки Бланк «разок» успела и его поцеловать.

Его раздирала обида, злость и ненависть. Он так мучился без неё, каждый день был пыткой, все мысли были о ней одной. А она в это время занималась непонятно чем. Вставила нож в спину. Да ещё и не один раз.

— Только попробуй, — процедил он, когда она подняла палочку.

Он не знал, чему она успела научиться. Но если у неё хватило толку вызвать патронус, значит, она не совсем безнадежна.

Только Сириус никогда не поднимал на неё палочку, чтобы напасть. Раньше, зная, что она не сможет дать отпор, он даже мысли не допускал, чтобы направить в её сторону палочку с целью навредить. Вот стащить ленту из волос — запросто. Но не более. А Бланк, не послушав его, уже выкрикнула заклинание, разрезая воздух яркой белой вспышкой.

Увернувшись, он проследил за лучом заклинания, которое врезалось в стоящий у стены сервант.

— Ещё и нападать на меня будешь?! — возмутился Сириус, делая решительный шаг в её сторону, пока она вновь не выстрелила в него чем-нибудь.

Но она вновь выпустила в него заклинание, которое ударилось в стул и разнесло его в щепки. У Сириуса в голове не укладывалось, что она так злится из-за минета с какой-то проституткой, когда она целовалась с его собственным братом.

Он шаг за шагом приближался к ней, блокируя или уворачиваясь от заклинания, которые она выпускала в него одно за другим. И вспоминал, как она целовала его. И он поверить не мог, что также она могла целовать кого-то другого. С такой же страстью, нежностью и любовью прикасаться к другому человеку.

— Как ты могла его поцеловать?! — снова не выдержал он, повышая голос.

— Если хочешь знать, этого бы никогда не случилось, если бы не ты! — прокричала она. — Если бы ты не закрыл от меня свой дом! Если бы ты ждал меня, когда я вернулась!

— Так я тебя и ждал! Каждый день ждал!

— Я в чертовом Блэкпуле две недели тебя ждала! — еще громче повысила голос она, но опуская, наконец-то, палочку. — Пока ты с какой-то девкой тусовался!

— Что? — не понял Сириус. — Я регулярно дома появлялся, не было тебя там! И ни с какой девкой я не тусовался!

— Не ври. Я видела тебя с этой белобрысой… — она прошипела что-то на французском, с нескрываемой ненавистью глядя в глаза.

Сириус рассмеялся. Вначале чуть слышно, но постепенно запрокидывая голову и смеясь всё громче. Бланк ревновала его к Пазори, и ему казалось это смешным. Безусловно, Пазори было привлекательной, но он к ней и сотой доли не чувствовал того, что испытывал к Бланк.

— И что же ты видела, дорогуша? — усмехнулся Сириус, подходя к ней.

— Видела вас вместе!

— И что? — насмешливо спросил он, продолжая оттеснять её к столу, пока она не уперлась в него.

— Еще скажи, что у вас ничего с ней не было! — с нескрываемой обидой в голосе выпалила она, глядя на него сверкающими от гнева глазами.

— Не было, Бланк, — честно признался он, прямо глядя в её глаза. — Я, в отличие от тебя, никогда не искал тебе замену.

— Я тоже не искала, — шепотом произнесла она.

— Тогда почему, черт возьми, ты целовала моего брата? — процедил он ей в лицо. — Который, мать твою, в тебя влюблен.

У неё дрогнула нижняя губа, которую она тут же закусила. И прикрыла глаза, не давая увидеть её слезы, которые уже там стояли. Только Сириуса всё это не трогало. Он и с первым поцелуем не смирился, хотя Бланк клялась, что это ошибка и она не повторится. А уж этот случай он и вовсе никогда забыть не сможет.

А она вдруг открыла совершенно сухие глаза, в которых кроме гнева и обиды ничего больше не было.

— Каждый день… во Франции, я думала, что ты сможешь простить и найдешь меня, — сказала она. — Думаешь, я не жалела, что ушла от тебя? Только как я могла поступить по-другому? Ты ведь никогда бы со мной не отправился…

— Отправился бы! — перебил Сириус. — Я бы пошел с тобой, если бы ты меня попросила, а не бросила!

— Ты же ненавидишь Джо! Ты даже сейчас не можешь к нему нормально относиться! А он тебе ничего не сделал. И как я могла тебя просить об этом?!

— Ну, могла бы пересилить себя, — вполголоса произнес он с недовольством, в глубине души полностью понимая её. Француза он и правда ненавидит. И если бы Бланк попросила его найти своего бывшего парня, рассмеялся бы ей в лицо. Но после этого нашёл бы.

— А когда я вернулась, — продолжила она, — то увидела, что ты не только меня не ждешь, но и уроборос выкинул, словно… мусор какой-то. Я тебя две недели ждала. Что я должна была думать?

Сириус на секунду отвел взгляд. Здесь и правда была его вина. И он себе это не простит. Но он находился в состоянии полного отчаяния, и плохо отдавал отчет своим действиям.

— Потом эта девка… — она вновь скривилась. — Но я всё равно написала тебе письмо.

— Оно не пришло, — тут же ответил он.

— Я оставляла записку с адресом в библиотеке.

— Ты видела библиотеку? — возмутился он. — Как там можно найти записку?

Но она проигнорировала его, и сказала:

— А еще я несколько раз посылала тебе патронус…

— Только один приходил. Молчал и пялился на меня.

Она прикрыла глаза, вздохнув.

— И несколько дней назад, — произнесла она, поднимая на него взгляд, — я снова пришла к тебе. А дома нет. Ты закрыл его от меня.

— Дамблдор закрыл. В поместье организовали штаб, я не мог отказать… — виновато произнес он, прекрасно представляя, что она чувствовала в этот момент.

Она смотрела на него глазами, полными тоски и сожаления, опустив уголки губ и протянув к нему руку, прикасаясь к его ладони.

— Что бы ты решил на моём месте? — с обидой спросила она. — Я думала, ты видеть меня не хочешь.

— Ну, такое я бы точно не решил, — солгал он.

Но Бланк и так поняла, что он не искренен.

— И ты решила, раз «я тебя видеть не хочу», — скривился он, — значит можно с Регом попробовать? Что время зря терять, да?

У неё мгновенно в глазах яркое пламя полыхнуло, с палочки вновь искры посыпались и она одернула руку от него.

— Я никогда так не думала! — выделяя каждое слово, громко произнесла она. — Это было неправильно! Это было ошибкой!

— Где-то я уже слышал это.

Она скривила губы, сдерживаясь от ругательств.

— Я была… нетрезвая, — через силу процедила она.

— Ты ещё и напилась? — ахнул он.

Сириус столько раз предлагал ей напиться, желая посмотреть на пьяную Софию, но они никогда так и не доходили до нужной кондиции, забывая про алкоголь и находя более увлекательные занятия.

Но он замер, голову вдруг озарила ясная мысль.

— Рег, этот гад, воспользовался тобой? — прошипел он.

— Мерлин, нет, конечно, — торопливо произнесла она. — Он, напротив… — она старательно подбирала слова, прямо глядя в его глаза. — Он остановил меня.

Сириуса это мало утешало. Он всё равно не видел никаких оправданий для Бланк. Он прекрасно понимал её, он тоже находился в состоянии полного отчаяния. Только у него даже мысли не было, чтобы найти утешение в ком-то другом.

— Прекрати, Блэк! — не выдержала она, ударив маленьким, но таким сильным кулачком ему в грудь. Он даже опешил на секунду, но тут же перехватил её руку. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я люблю тебя! — гневно проговорила она. — И знаешь, что я ни с Регулусом, ни с Джо, ни с кем-либо ещё никогда не буду! И не хочу быть! Я буду жалеть о случившемся до конца жизни. О том, что ушла от тебя! Эти шесть месяцев были самыми ужасными в моей жизни… Потому что тебя рядом не было.

Он тут же опустил взгляд, чувствуя вину уже за собой. За то, что отпустил эту бестолочь одну.

— Но ты в этом не виноват, — поспешила добавить она, поворачивая его лицо на себя.

— Виноват, — резко сказал он.

Да, он и правда считал себя виноватым. Его убивало, что она подверглась опасности, преследованию и домогательствам Долоховым, мучительным дням. И поцелуй с Регулусом мерк на этом фоне. Пожалуй, больше его раздражал не сам факт поцелуя, а то, что она дала Регулусу надежду, которой у него быть не должно.

— Всё это в прошлом, — произнесла она. — Ты сам сказал, сейчас это уже не важно.

— Да, но гребаный поцелуй с Регом тебе придется замаливать до конца жизни, — сурово произнес он, без тени веселья на лице.

— Хорошо, — удивительно легко согласилась она, — а ты будешь замаливать свои минеты от шалавы.

— Это не считается! Это другое!

Она вначале вдруг стала недовольная, но мгновенно смягчилась во взгляде.

— Ты просто невыносимая заноза в заднице, Блэк, — спокойно произнесла она, — которая порой раздражает до дрожи! Но я…

Она замолчала на мгновение, оставив палочку на столе и обхватив его лицо ладонями.

— Я так хочу каждую эту раздражающую секунду прожить только с тобой, — закончила она. — И как бы ты меня временами не бесил, — с нежностью произнесла она, — но всё это меркнет по сравнению с тем, какой счастливой ты меня делаешь.

— Это потому что ты ненормальная, — невнятно проговорил он, вновь теряя над собой всякий контроль под её взглядом.

— Но тебе ведь это нравится? — это лукаво улыбнулась, окинув его лицо красноречивым взглядом.

Конечно, ему это не просто нравилось, его это с ума сводило. Ведь он прекрасно понимал то, о чем она говорит.

Грани ненависти и нежности, безумных игр, страсти и заботы, злости и любви. Да, идеальный баланс между этими чувствами им ещё придется долго оттачивать, но это того стоит. Все эти эмоции в нём есть и никак от них не избавится. А она безупречно умеет вытягивать из него всё, что просится наружу. И делает это исключительно в нужные моменты.

Ведь она всегда вызывала в нем всевозможные эмоции, которые только можно представить, которые только могут прийти в воображении. Доводила до крайности, подводила к самой черте. И всё это без единого шанса сохранить рассудок и противостоять.

Именно за это он и любит её. За неудержимую страсть, за сумасшедшую нежность, которая всегда просыпается в нем рядом с ней.

Не выдерживая больше её взгляда, он навалился на неё, приподнимая её и усаживая на стол. Прижимаясь губами к её шее и оставляя чувствительные поцелуи.

— Стой, там же… — она кивнула на дверь, за которую ушли Регулус и француз.

— Да плевать на них, — отмахнулся Сириус, снова наваливаясь на неё и ненароком смахнув еще одно фарфоровое блюдце, которое упало на пол, разлетевшись на множество осколков.

— О, да, давай, бей мамин французский фарфор! — с притворным осуждением воскликнула она.

Он же прекрасно понимает, что говорит она так просто из вредности, а на фарфор ей глубоко плевать. Она сама разгромила целый сервиз. И, скорее по привычке, гневно выпалил:

— Ненавижу всё французское!

Но наткнувшись на взгляд её удивленно округленных глаз, вдруг замер на секунду.

— Кроме тебя, — добавил он, с серьезностью глядя в её глаза. — И твоих французских волос. Их я обожаю. И твои французские ноги тоже. И твои французские губы. И твой дурацкий французский акцент, когда ты ругаешься.

Она засмеялась. Вначале негромко, едва слышно хихикая. Но с каждой секундой всё громче, запрокидывая голову, зажмурившись и громко, практически истерично, смеясь. Так заразительно, что Сириус не мог не подхватить.

Наверное, он никогда не привыкнет к тому, какая она красивая. Особенно сейчас, когда вот так заливисто смеется, щуря глаза, в которых ярко мерцали звезды, растягивая губы в широкой улыбке, и разрумянившись. Откидывая голову и показывая плавный изгиб тонкой шеи и хрупкие ключицы. Когда волосы густой копной падают за спину.

— Я так люблю тебя, — прошептал он, сам не заметив, и продолжая любоваться ею.

Она замолчала, но всё ещё с широкой улыбкой на лице сказала:

— Я знаю, Сириус.

Сказала так, будто и правда это знает. Только откуда, если он сам с трудом понимает свои чувства?

Конечно, люди зовут это любовью, но Сириус знал, что его переполняет нечто куда большее. Нет ещё в мире слова, которое описало бы то, что он чувствует к ней. Всю эту безумную смесь из безудержной нежности и сумасшедшей страсти.

— Это правда, Софи, — продолжая говорить шепотом, произнес он. — Люблю больше жизни.

Голос отчего-то дрожал, веки вдруг потяжелели, а сердце вновь ускорило ритм.

— И я хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива со мной не меньше, чем я с тобой.

— Так и есть…

Он смотрел на неё и в который раз не мог выразить свои чувства. Его столько всего переполняло, что он удивлялся, как вообще человек может испытывать столько эмоций одновременно.

— Хочу, чтобы ты всегда была рядом.

— Мы всю жизнь будем вместе…

Он мотнул головой, прерывая её.

— Мне порой кажется, — произнес он, не отрывая от неё одержимого взгляда, — что мне вечности не хватит, чтобы быть с тобой.

Она слабо улыбнулась, едва приподняв уголки губ, и не спеша провела рукой по его волосам, заправляя их за ухо. Она испытывала его терпение, ничего не отвечая и медленно окидывая его лицо взглядом, поднимаясь от губ и останавливаясь на глазах, глядя на него с нежностью и с трудом скрываемым весельем в глубине.

— Вы безнадежный романтик, мистер Блэк.

— Да, наверное, — согласился он, словно под дурманом глядя в её глаза. — Но это только ваша вина, мадемуазель де Бланк.

Он наклонился к ней, запуская пальцы в её волосы и притягивая к себе, оставляя поцелуи по линии скул и останавливаясь на губах. Уложив её на спину, он за ягодицы придвинул её к себе ближе, прижимая вплотную к себе.

— Вначале переживем сегодняшний день, — произнесла она, прерываясь, — а потом можно и о вечности поговорить.

Сириус немного отстранился и произнес с полной серьезностью:

— Ловлю на слове.

Но стоило ему вновь поцеловать её и запустить руки под рубашку, как в воздухе появился патронус Кацмана, с вопросом как скоро ждать его на дежурстве. Не скрывая досады, Сириус громко застонал.

— Кто это? — спросила София.

— Ах, да так, — Сириус недовольно махнул рукой, выпрямляясь и застегивая ремень на джинсах, который уже успел расстегнуть. — Парень из Ордена. Я уже на своё дежурство опоздал.

Уходить ему совершенно не хотелось. Не хотелось оставлять Бланк, не хотелось расставаться с ней даже на пять минут. Но бросить Орден он не мог.

— Жаль, я сбрил последние усы, Кацман бы оценил пародию, — усмехнулся Сириус, представляя в голове, как он встречает Леви фашистским приветствием.

— Ты скоро вернешься? — с тревогой спросила София.

— Ровно через двенадцать часов.

Она уже открыла в возмущении рот, но он поспешил добавить:

— И к моему приходу, чтобы этих двоих здесь не было, — он кивнул за дверь.

Конечно, он говорил не всерьез. Уж Регулуса он однозначно не собирался выгонять на улицу. Любимый брат ещё должен ответить на многие вопросы. А вот француз пусть катится куда подальше.

Но София, кажется, восприняла его угрозы слишком серьезно.

— Ладно, иди уже, — сказала она, спрыгивая со стола, — увидимся через двенадцать часов.

Улыбнувшись и наклонившись к ней, он поцеловав её напоследок.

— Не скучай, душа моя.


	20. Просто Лили

Очередной день подходил к концу. Небольшая группа будущих целителей собралась в учебном классе для подведения ежедневных итогов. Всю эту неделю у них проводил занятия мистер Шипман. Они разбирались в классификации ядов, учились проводить диагностику отравлений и выявлять на какую именно область действует яд, и главное, что необходимо делать в первую очередь при отравлении ядом, как его блокировать и приостановить губительное действие.

По «счастливой» случайности в Мунго на днях доставили две дюжины маглов, которые были отравлены ядами различной сложности. Чьих это рук дело гадать не приходилось — Черная Метка на месте происшествия говорила всё за себя.

Три дня будущие целители, в числе которых была и Лили, практически не отходили от больных. Большинство маглов успешно поправились, им стерли память и отправили домой. Но несколько тяжелых пациентов продолжали мучиться от неизвестных ядов, что убивали их изнутри. У маглов наблюдались галлюцинации, проявлялся психоз и агрессия, они начинали гнить заживо и стремительно умирали. Когда один из маглов покончил жизнь самоубийством, остальных пришлось магией приковать к постелям. В их палатах всегда стоял гнилостный запах, маглы постоянно кричали, звали на помощь или начинали говорить сами с собой.

Всё это очень выматывало. У Лили не только физические силы были на исходе, но и моральные. Как бы она ни старалась отгородиться от работы, а она всё равно слишком близко к сердцу принимала все страдания своих пациентов.

— Миссис Поттер, — обратился к ней мистер Шипман, — как себя чувствует пациент номер шесть?

Лили вздрогнула, с запозданием понимая, что обращаются к ней. Со свадьбы уже больше месяца прошло, а у неё всё ещё уходит пара мгновений, чтобы сообразить, что она уже не мисс Эванс, а миссис Поттер. А ведь могла бы и привыкнуть уже — Сириус не меньше года изредка обращался к ней по фамилии своего друга.

Но в больнице к ней редко обращались по фамилии, чаще всего и целители, и пациенты, и такие же ученики, как она, звали её просто Лили.

— Мистер Фигерли чувствует себя стабильно… плохо, — ответила Лили, посмотрев на своего учителя.

Мистер Шипман никогда не называл пациентов по именам, используя их порядковые номера. Лили это коробило, хотя виду она не подавала.

— Сегодня мы ему дали новую разработанную настойку на основе полыни и белладонны, — продолжила говорить Лили. Они все не только присматривали за пациентами, но и помогали сотрудникам лаборатории, которые пытались создать антидот. — Она отлично сняла нервное напряжение, прекратились галлюцинации. Но физическое состояние продолжает ухудшаться.

Мистер Шипман продолжал задавать всё новые вопросы: о составе настойки, что, по мнению Лили, в ней неверно, и как бы сделала она. И что, на её взгляд, следует предпринять в лечении тяжелобольного. Лили отвечала на каждый вопрос, пытаясь игнорировать его излишне пристальный взгляд, направленный на неё из-под толстых стекол очков.

Джеймс пытался хоть что-то о нём выведать, обращался в Мракоборческий центр, следственный и аналитический отделы, но всё впустую. Он даже делился подозрениями с Грюмом и Дамблдором. Но везде было глухо. Гарольд Шипман был примерным семьянином, уважаемым профессором и целителем, и просто хорошим человеком. Лили временами даже начинала сомневаться, не ошибся ли насчет него Северус. Ведь даже Метку он не носил, что «ненароком» подтверждал закатанными рукавами рубашек и свитеров. Но что-то в нём всё равно заставляло Лили напрягаться. Шипман обращался к ней всегда чаще, чем к другим; она постоянно чувствовала на себе его взгляд. И ей казалось, она физически ощущает исходящую от него угрозу.

Даже Мэри заметила, что мистер Шипман явно не равнодушен к Лили. Причем обратила внимание на это она при Джеймсе, который пришел встретить Лили с учебы, и который сильно обеспокоился этой проблемой.

На следующий же день они с Джеймсом посетили банк Гринготтс, где он взял из фамильного сейфа целый чемодан родовых реликвий. После этого он несколько дней потратил на их изучение. Сидел, обложившись такими же древними, как реликвии, книгами, и без конца махал палочкой, что-то проверяя.

Лили еще не доводилось видеть его таким сосредоточенным. Последний раз он сидел с таким умным видом, со складкой между бровями, с плотно сжатыми губами, когда изучал Карту и раздумывал какой туалет лучше взорвать, чтобы затопить слизеринские подземелья.

По итогу Джеймс отобрал несколько амулетов и старинных драгоценностей. Один он взял для себя, сказав, что отдаст его Северусу для «усовершенствования», а все остальные оставил для неё. Здесь было и несколько массивных колец; удивительной красоты жемчужное ожерелье; ожерелья с изумрудами и шпинелью; изящные серьги из бронзы и аквамарина; золотой гребень для волос, отделанный кораллами. Джеймс в приказном тоне сказал, что всё это ей придется носить. Лили понадеялась, что не всё разом.

Она не прочь была изредка надевать красивые украшения, но в больнице они ей будут попросту мешать. Да и ей совершенно не хотелось выделяться, а массивные и заметные драгоценности слишком бросались в глаза. Но ей очень понравился гребень для волос. Она даже специально наловчилась собирать волосы в несложную прическу, убирая пряди от лица и закалывая их гребнем на затылке. Камни практически сливались с её волосами и были не так заметны, а сам гребень не ощущался и не вызывал дискомфорт.

Джеймс сказал, что этот гребень «самый молодой» из того, что он предоставил ей выбрать. Его создала Теода Поттер, в девичестве Теода Флимонт — прабабушка Джеймса по линии отца. Точнее, правильнее будет сказать, не создала, а зачаровала. Теода Поттер, будучи натурой талантливой и изобретательной, частенько заколдовывала свои личные вещи. Вот и гребень она зачаровала от сглазов, порчи и проклятий. От Авады он, конечно, не спасет, как и от темных родовых проклятий, но от большинства злых чар должен защищать превосходно.

Джеймс даже потребовал, чтобы они проверили гребень в действии. После долгих споров, он нацепил гребень на себя и приказал Лили пустить в него каким-нибудь сглазом. Она вначале сопротивлялась, но когда Джеймс стал угрожать, что попросит об этом кого-нибудь из Пожирателей, Лили сдалась и пустила в него обычным летучемышиным сглазом. Она превосходно им владела, но дюжина крылатых созданий с острыми когтями вдруг пролетели прямо мимо Джеймса, растворяясь в воздухе позади него. Лили вначале не поверила — сглаз всегда работал безупречно, Поттеру даже доставалось им как-то раз, но сейчас ни одна из попыток не увенчалась успехом. Как и более сложные сглазы, которые она, на свой страх и риск, запускала в собственного мужа.

Джеймс испытаниями остался страшно доволен. А Лили теперь должна была носить гребень круглые сутки.

Только вот позднее, в одну из бессонных ночей, когда Джеймс был на очередном дежурстве в Ордене, Лили от скуки решила почитать тот самый древний фолиант, что изучал её супруг. Книга содержала учения некоего Линфреда Стинчкомбского, который жил в двенадцатом веке, являлся известным в свое время лекарем и изобретателем. Страницы книги, казалось, держатся на одной лишь магии. Они были настолько хрупкие, что дуновение ветерка могло рассыпать их в прах. В книге имелись исследования как самого Линфреда, так и его семерых сыновей. И было в ней, в том числе, и о защитных амулетах.

Лили вычитала, что очень важно то, кто именно создавал защитный амулет. С какими мыслями он это делал, и с какими намерениями. Очень часто, созданный кем-либо амулет, призванный защищать и оберегать, мог напротив навредить, если его силой отобрать или надеть человеку, ненавистному создателю. К примеру, если создатель амулета был маглоненавистником, то и на маглорожденном он вряд ли будет действовать.

И напротив, чем теснее связь между создателем амулета и носящим амулет, тем сильнее его действие. Именно поэтому считается, что фамильные амулеты, которые передаются из поколения в поколение, обладают наибольшей силой, накапливая и усиливая её с каждой новой ветвью в роду. Для многих старинных родов семья была превыше всего, это то, что должен защищать каждый член этого рода. И амулеты, передающиеся от отца к сыну, от матери к дочери, всегда считались одними из самых действенных, поскольку скрепляла их самая мощная магия — кровных уз.

По мере того, как она читала, Лили всё больше поражалась, как много она, оказывается, не знает о порядках и традициях чистокровных. Джеймс никогда не рассказывал ей ни о чем подобном, он, напротив, всегда куда больше интересовался её жизнью, нежели рассказывал про свою. А всё это было жутко интересно.

Позднее она спрашивала у Джеймса, будут ли действовать на ней защитные амулеты его семьи, но он заверил, что в славном роду Поттеров никогда не было, нет и не будет ни маглоненавистников, ни ещё какой «паршивой твари». И в самом худшем случае амулет будет защищать не в полную силу. Но он пообещал, что доведет защиту её амулетов до совершенства.

***

Дома её встретила Килла, которая суетилась на кухне, но стоило Лили переступить порог, эльф вылетела в прихожую, забирая у неё пальто и убирая его в шкаф. Лили всё ещё чувствовала себя страшно неловко перед ней. Когда старших Поттеров положили под круглосуточный контроль в больницу, Джеймс и она остались в доме за хозяев. И если Джеймс себя отлично чувствовал, когда к нему обращались «Господин», «Мистер Поттер» или «Хозяин», то Лили всё это было чуждо. Она просила называть её просто Лили, но Килла всегда чего-то пугалась и начинала лепетать, что ей не положено. В итоге они остановились на «миссис Лили». Джеймс на это всегда ворчал, что эльфу только в радость прислуживать и что Лили лишает её всего удовольствия, ради которого она живет.

А ещё Лили поначалу было неудобно, что ей и завтраки готовят, и одежду стирают, и в доме прибирают, и даже постель заправляют. Как молодой хозяйке и заботливой супруге ей хотелось всё это делать самой. Но Джеймс убеждал её, что он найдет для неё дело куда интереснее, чем готовка и уборка, и потому Лили довольно быстро привыкла к подобной помощи. И уже не так удивлялась, когда она утром вставала и шла умываться, а по возвращению замечала, что кровать заправлена и на ней лежит чистая и выглаженная мантия.

— Для миссис Лили подать ужин, или она подождет хозяина? — спросила Килла, мелкими шажками торопясь за ней.

— Я подожду хозяина, — ответила Лили, — то есть… Джеймса. Я подожду Джеймса.

— Как будет угодно миссис Лили, — пролепетала эльф. — Килла может подать зеленый чай, сок или белое вино для миссис Лили, пока она ожидает хозяина.

— Нет, спасибо, — улыбнулась ей Лили и, задумавшись на мгновение, поспешно добавила: — Хотя, вино лишним не будет.

— Килла сейчас же всё принесет! — радостно протараторила эльф.

Пока Килла готовила для неё аперитив, Лили поднялась наверх, чтобы переодеться.

Когда она только переехала к Джеймсу, старшие Поттеры предлагали им перебраться в просторную гостевую спальню. Но Джеймс сразу отказался, он не желал покидать свою комнату, да и Лили, в целом, было безразлично, её более чем устраивала его спальня.

В доме Поттеров ей вообще всё нравилось. На первом этаже, сразу на входе шел широкий коридор, с правой стороны которого располагалась большая, уютная гостиная с высоким камином, а с левой стороны кухня со столовой и гостевая спальня. Под лестницей, ведущей на второй этаж, находился проход в кабинет и небольшую библиотеку мистера Поттера. Вокруг лестницы на втором этаже был небольшой холл и три двери, ведущие в спальни. Интерьер всего дома был выдержан в одном стиле, в теплых тонах, с мягкой мебелью и из благородных пород дерева.

Только комната Джеймса выбивалась из общего антуража. Стены, судя по всему собственноручно и без магии, были выкрашены в темно-бордовый, вдоль всей стены идет узкая горизонтальная золотая полоска. Возле окна стоит пара глубоких красных кресел. Вся мебель — массивный комод с позолоченными ручками, высокий шкаф и письменный стол, сделаны из дерева вишневого цвета. Как и широкая кровать на толстых ножках и с высокой резной спинкой. В спальне Лили насчитала три гриффиндорских знамени. Одно застилало кровать, второе размещалось за полкой со спортивными наградами, а третье было накинуто на одно из кресел — его Джеймс иногда набрасывал себе на плечи. Очевидно, Поттер боялся забыть о том, что он — гриффиндорец.

Вся стена над кроватью была заклеена плакатами квиддичных команд, игроки которых всегда радостно махали и приветствовали Лили, стоило ей войти в спальню. Их же взгляды она чувствовала на себе, когда они с Джеймсом ложились спать или когда ей надо было переодеться. Поэтому уже через пару дней все плакаты под молчаливое недовольство Джеймса переехали в его шалаш.

У Лили в принципе набирался целый список, от чего бы она хотела избавиться. В нём были и три метлы, которые для чего-то стояли в комнате Джеймса; подшивка спортивных журналов за последние лет десять; старая квиддичная форма, которую он носил еще на первых курсах; неизвестно откуда взявшийся квоффл (и, славу Богу, к компании квоффла и снитча не было бладжеров); с дюжину галстуков с гриффиндорской расцветкой и один галстук — со слизеринской; магловский магнитофон, который здесь не работал из-за переизбытка магии, и целая коробка кассет к нему; и многое-многое другое, что давно не использовалось, но занимало немало места. Джеймс, конечно же, запрещал всё это «прибирать». Однако за этот месяц Лили уже половину стаскала в чулан, понемногу расчищая пространство, а Поттер так ничего и не заметил.

Но в его комнате Лили обнаружила и много интересного. Если спортивные награды Джеймса размещались в самом заметном углу, возвышаясь на полках, то остальные он почему-то убирал в самый дальний ящик. Лили была поражена до глубины души, узнав, что Джеймс два раза участвовал в международных соревнованиях по трансфигурации. Поттер на это только отмахивался и говорил, что его МакГонагалл заставляла, а он, из-за слабости характера перед одной из любимых женщин, поддавался на её уговоры. Но Лили всё равно поставила два сертификата, выданных за первое место, в рамку и в один ряд со спортивными наградами.

Больше всего в его комнате Лили нравилось то, что два широких окна выходили на восток, она всегда любила встречать рассвет. И в один из дней, когда у Лили была возможность подольше полежать в постели, она заметила, как восходящее солнце заливает комнату светом, превращая темно-бордовые стены в пылающе-красные; лучики света скользили по золотой полоске, ярко сверкая и создавая настоящую магию.

— Миссис Лили желает, чтобы Килла принесла вино в её спальню или в гостиную? –спросила эльф, появившись из воздуха.

— В гостиную, я сейчас спущусь, — ответила Лили, снимая с себя рабочую одежду и потянувшись за домашним платьем.

Она бы сейчас всё отдала, чтобы полежать в теплой ванне с пушистой пеной, со свечами и с большим, просто огромным бокалом вина. Но с минуты на минуту должен вернуться Джеймс, а она хотела его встретить. Им так редко удается вместе провести вечер.

Ей безумно нравилась их совместная жизнь. Поначалу она думала, что будет трудно, но то ли помощь домовика, то ли тот факт, что они очень редко видятся, а потому успевают страшно соскучиться, но каждую совместную минуту они проводили не отрываясь друг от друга.

А ещё она узнала много нового о любимом супруге, поражаясь, как это прошло мимо неё за первые семь лет их знакомства.

Оказывается, Джеймс совсем не любит сладкое, и из десертов ест только яблочный пирог. Лили, у которой в запасе всегда был припрятан белый шоколад, этому искренне поразилась. Она-то раньше думала, что он от конфет отказывается исключительно ради неё, всегда отдавая их все ей. Зато он так перчит еду, что потом сутки изо рта полыхает. У Лили слезы из глаз бежали, когда она однажды попробовала собственноручно приготовленный им ужин, когда он хотел её порадовать и щедро посыпал блюдо смесью перцев.

Еще он очень щепетильно относился к своим метлам, самая новая из которых стояла в красном углу их комнаты. По выходным он её полировал и вычищал каждый прутик, даже несмотря на то, что практически не летал на ней. Лили всегда немного шокировало то, с какой любовью Джеймс относится к своей метле. И в то же время это было весьма грустно, он явно скучал по полетам.

Джеймс также по утрам всегда делал зарядку и принимал холодный душ, в то время как Лили предпочитала лишние минуты полежать в постели. Он не давал себе лениться, даже если полночи провел на дежурстве, и Лили этому всегда поражалась.

А еще её приятно удивило, что Джеймс оказался большим поклонником магловского писателя Чарльза Диккенса. И по вечерам он изредка читал ей «Посмертные записки Пиквикского клуба», постоянно прерываясь и снабжая историю своими остроумными комментариями, развлекая Лили.

Но были и менее приятные моменты. Джеймс оказался жутким неряхой. Он мог прийти с дежурства и скинуть свои вещи прямо на пороге комнаты, попить чай и оставить грязную кружку на столе, сделать домашнее задание и не закрыть чернила, которые неизменно высыхали. Лили с досадой думала, кто же тогда среди Мародеров такой чистюля, что всегда поддерживал в мальчишеской гриффиндорской спальне примерный порядок (она-то надеялась, что это был Джеймс!). Но с этой небольшой проблемой всегда отлично справлялась Килла, которая старалась прибрать за своим хозяином раньше, чем это увидит Лили.

И она справедливо замечала, что Джеймсу приходится мириться с куда большим количеством её «недостатков». Он не ругался, когда Лили по вечерам прямо в кровати пила обжигающе горячий какао. Он расширил магией шкаф для её многочисленных платьев. И прямо из воздуха создал изящную полочку в ванной комнате для её бесконечных баночек. Впрочем, Джеймс и сам ими частенько пользовался, Лили уже несколько раз заставала его за тем, как он мазался её кремами.

Он никогда не был против, когда Лили звала его вместе с собой принять ванну. Хотя и недовольно говорил, что в цветной пене он смотрится по-дурацки. А еще он потеснил свою коллекцию книг Диккенса, чтобы Лили поставила рядом свои особо любимые романы у Джейн Остин.

Спустившись в гостиную, Лили с удовольствием опустилась в кресло возле камина, в котором уже ярко горел огонь. Вытянув ноги на небольшую подставку, она поставила себе на колени тарелку с нарезанными ломтиками сыра, груши и яблок, и взяла бокал охлажденного вина. Сделав пару небольших глотков, она с наслаждением закрыла глаза и подумала о том, что без домовика она больше жить не сможет.

Огонь грел, вино приятно расслабляло, кресло, казалось, становилось всё мягче, а веки тяжелее.

Ей снилось, будто они с Джеймсом вновь на Багамах. Теплый ветер ласкает кожу, а нагретый за день белый песок приятно обжигает голые ступни. Она подставляет лицо под заходящее солнце и чувствует, как на душе становится всё спокойнее, стоит рядом встать Джеймсу и взять её за руку.

Но она вздрогнула и резко распахнула глаза, стоило ощутить, как бокал выскальзывает из рук.

— Джеймс, — слабо улыбнулась она, замечая любимого супруга, который уже накрыл её пледом и хотел забрать бокал с вином.

— Извини, не хотел тебя будить, — почему-то шепотом произнес он.

— Ничего, — она помотала головой, поднимаясь на ноги, — я тебя жду.

Осень в этом году явно затянулась. Уже приближался к концу октябрь, а погода стояла относительно теплая. Даже дождей практически не было, только сегодня, впервые за пару недель, шумел гром и поливал ливень, барабаня по окнам. И, конечно же, Джеймс, который наложил на свою мантию непромокаемое заклинание, проделать то же самое с ботинками не догадался. И теперь из коридора за ним тянулись грязные следы. Но не успела Лили вызвать Киллу, эльф уже сама, щелчком пальцев, очистила светлый ковер. А Джеймс, успев заметить, как между её бровями пролегла хмурая складка, потянулся к Лили за поцелуем.

— Я страшно голодный, — сказал он, оторвавшись от неё. — Чем нас сегодня Килла радует?

— Запеченная свинина и тушеные овощи, хозяин! — тут же тонко воскликнула Килла.

Лили в очередной раз порадовалась наличию эльфа. Она в своем состоянии могла бы порадовать Джеймса максимум омлетом.

Обеденный стол уже был сервирован. Под круглой крышкой на серебряном блюде лежала свинина в окружении тушеных овощей. По бокалам было разлито вино и уютно горели огоньки на длинных тонких свечах. Килла всегда заботилась не только о вкусном ужине, но и об атмосфере, заранее выведав у Лили все её предпочтения.

Только они сели за стол, Джеймс залпом осушил целый бокал и произнес:

— Сумасшедший денёк выдался.

— Что-то случилось? — тут же с тревогой спросила она.

— Да, вроде… ничего, — туманно ответил он, накладывая вначале Лили, а потом и себе еду, — но Грюм психует весь день. Орёт на всех.

— Тебе тоже досталось? — с жалостью спросила Лили.

— Кстати, нет, — обрадованно сообщил он.

— И по поводу чего он психует?

Джеймс пожал плечами, о чем-то задумавшись на мгновение.

— К нему утром Бенджи подходил, — с легкими нотками недовольства сказал он, — что-то сообщил. И после этого… всё… мы все неучи! Бездари! Слабаки! — спародировал он Грюма.

— Думаешь, что-то в Ордене произошло? — обеспокоилась Лили.

— Ну, новости он явно не радостные принес, — заключил Джеймс. — Но если бы была нужна наша помощь, уже бы позвали, — с непривычной серьезностью сказал он, посмотрев на неё.

Лили знала как ему тяжело сидеть на месте, особенно, когда «что-то где-то происходит». Но она каждый раз просила его быть осторожнее, просила никуда не лезть без острой необходимости, потому что она всегда беспокоится за него и ждет дома. И, кажется, небольшой эффект её регулярных просьб всё же имелся. По крайней мере, он пытался сдерживать свои порывы при ней.

Правда, ей и самой было непросто усидеть на месте. Представляя, что кто-то из её друзей может нуждаться в помощи, она теряла всякий покой.

— Ты не заходила к моим родителям? — спросил Джеймс, сменив тему разговора.

— Заходила, — кивнула Лили, поднимая на него взгляд.

Кажется, он и без слов всё понимал, по одному её виду и голосу. Все уже знали, что дни старших Поттеров сочтены, только ни Джеймс, ни Лили никогда это вслух не произносили.

Лили видела, как он за них переживает. Джеймс становился непривычно тих и печален, стоило подняться больной теме. И всё время винил себя, что редко заходит к ним, чтобы проведать. Но Орден и учеба в Мракоборческом центре отнимали слишком много времени. Порой он освобождался только поздней ночью, когда посетителей в Мунго уже не пускали.

Зато Лили заходила к ним по несколько раз на дню, чтобы принести им очередное лекарство или просто проведать. Миссис Поттер уже совсем не вставала с постели, практически ничего не ела и большую часть времени спала под крепкими усыпляющими настойками, которые ей давали, чтобы она не чувствовала боли. Мистер Поттер чувствовал себя немногим лучше супруги.

Ужасно больно было смотреть, как из них медленно утекала жизнь.

— Я навещу их завтра, — сказал он, отводя взгляд, — перед дежурством должен успеть.

— Я с тобой схожу, — тут же произнесла она и подумала, что сама своих родителей давно не навещала. Они, конечно, регулярно писали друг другу письма, но виделись, в лучшем случае, раз в пару недель.

Над столом повисла напряженная тишина, какая всегда бывала при упоминании старших Поттеров. И Лили, чтобы хотя бы немного Джеймса отвлечь, натянуто улыбнулась и спросила:

— Как дела у Бродяги?

Джеймс рассказал, как прошлым вечером он оставил Джори и Сириуса на Бенджамина и ушел на дежурство. Бенджи после этого сообщил, что эти двое исчезли прямо посреди комнаты. Лили с Джеймсом долго переживали за друга, но тот не замедлил выйти на связь. Прямо посреди ночи их разбудил голос Сириуса, доносящийся из сквозного зеркала. Как они и предполагали, Сириусу удалось наконец-то встретиться с Софией. И когда они... навидались, Сириус незамедлительно связался со своим другом.

Лили не уставала удивляться, как много и часто общаются Джеймс и Сириус. Временами ей казалось, что они часами могут вести бессмысленные разговоры. Пару недель назад, когда у Лили и Джеймса был редкий совместный выходной, они провели этот вечер втроем: Лили и Джеймс, которые наслаждались друг другом в ванной, и Сириус, смотрящий на них из зеркала, стоящего на полочке. Не то чтобы Лили была против его общества, но она искренне обрадовалась, что их друг теперь будет занят Софией.

— Для тебя есть хорошая новость, — усмехнулся Джеймс, и на вопросительный взгляд Лили добавил: — Сириус сбрил свою бороду.

— Значит, он действительно счастлив, — радостно улыбнулась Лили. — Он что-нибудь ещё рассказывал? Как там София? С ней всё хорошо?

Они с Джеймсом практически не затрагивали эту тему, поскольку придерживались абсолютно противоположных мнений. Джеймс был крайне зол на Софию, за то, что она ушла, за то, что заставила Сириуса страдать (за то, что она — слизеринка). Лили же не могла столь категорично к ней относиться. И когда пришел Джори и рассказал о случившемся, она только убедилась в том, что София искренне любит Сириуса, и никогда бы не причинила ему боль. Но Джеймсу, кажется, было абсолютно всё равно на объективную сторону произошедшего, на то, кто виноват и есть ли вообще виноватые. Он просто был за своего друга, а все, кто сделал другу больно или неприятно, автоматически относились к врагам.

— Болтать особо некогда было, у меня учеба, Сириус на дежурстве, так что мы всего пару раз связывались.

Лили с трудом удержалась, чтобы глаза не закатить. Всего пару раз! Она со своими подругами по несколько дней не видится.

— Бланк он помиловал и полностью оправдал. Так что мы снова можем с ней дружить, — с напускной важностью сказал он.

— София, наверное, просто счастлива, что Джеймс Поттер снова будет её другом, — с ехидством произнесла Лили.

— Разумеется, — усмехнулся Джеймс, но вдруг прервался на полуслове, стоило над столом появиться Патронусу Фрэнка.

***

Они трансгрессировали на окраину улицы, где шло сражение.

Джеймс ещё никогда не видел, чтобы участвовало столько людей. Кажется, будто присутствовал весь Орден, хотя он заметил и несколько чужаков, сражавшихся против Пожирателей, численность которых явно превосходила.

И даже дети. Он успел заметить совсем юных волшебников, которые отчаянно защищались от нападений. Мальчик лет четырнадцати и девочка на пару лет младше, стояли спина к спине, а к ним на помощь спешила… МакКиннон. Джеймс только сейчас вспомнил, что в этом районе живет семья его бывшей сокурсницы. Небольшое магическое поселение находилось на юге Англии. Поэтому здесь столько народу. Очевидно, на кого-то напали и на подмогу вышли соседи.

Джеймс с Лили сразу устремились к детям на помощь, попутно защищаясь от летящих в них заклинаний. Но не успели они и с десяток метров пройти, перед ними выросла высокая фигура со змеевидным лицом и багровыми глазами.

— Какая приятная встреча, — едва слышно прошипел Волан-де-Морт, поднимая палочку и выпуская в них заклинание. — Вас можно поздравить со свадьбой? — и ещё одно заклинание.

Места для маневра было совсем немного. Со всех сторон свистели проклятья, отступать было некуда, а Волан-де-Морт подступался всё ближе, беспрерывно посылания в них одни чары за другими. Джеймс с Лили поочередно их отбивали, не рискуя нападать в ответ, переживая, как бы не попасть в тех, кто за спинами Волан-де-Морта отбивается от Пожирателей.

— Ну что же вы? — издевательски усмехнулся он. — В прошлый раз с вами было куда веселее, — произнес Волан-де-Морт, делая очередной широкий взмах палочкой и выпуская из нее непроглядное темное облако, которое двинулось в их сторону.

Одно блокирующее, второе. Рассеивающие чары. Чары воспламенения и заморозки. Джеймс пытался их трансфигурировать, Лили пыталась их растворить. Но ничего не помогало, облако двигалось на них, разрастаясь в размерах и окутывая со всех сторон в плотное кольцо.

— Экспекто Патронум! — выкрикнула Лили, вскидывая палочку и выпуская серебристую лань, которая галопом нырнула прямо в облако, рассеивая его.

Но стоило облаку начать редеть, из темноты вновь блеснули багровые глаза, прорезь скривилась в усмешке.

— Потрясающе, миссис Поттер, — прошипел Волан-де-Морт, направляя на неё палочку и выпуская в неё красный луч, синий, белый. Выпуская ядовитую кобру, стаю летучих мышей. Притягивая с неба молнию и направляя на них, оставляя прожженную дыру в асфальте.

Джеймс чувствовал, как выдыхается. У него целый день были учебные сражения и запас сил к концу дня иссякал. И сейчас он с трудом отбивал все летящие в них с Лили чары. А для Волан-де-Морта это было настоящим весельем, он с азартом бросал в них всё новые и новые проклятья, не давая им и секунды стоять без дела.

— Это действительно впечатляет, — с легкой отдышкой произнес Волан-де-Морт. Кажется, он тоже начинал уставать. — Вы не думали сменить сторону? Со мной вам будет гораздо лучше…

— Да я лучше сдохну, — тяжело произнес Джеймс, выставляя очередной щит, — чем на твою сторону перейду, тварь трусливая.

— Это ты у меня запросто, — произнес Волан-де-Морта. — Авада Кедавра!

С кончика его палочки уже сорвался зеленый луч, резкий, прямой, пронзительный, летящий прямо на Джеймса, как Лили вновь выкрикнула:

— Экспекто Патронум!

Яркий белый свет залил всю улицу, ослепляя их и озаряя дома, стоило Патронусу поглотить смертоносный луч.

Джеймс называл это «фишкой Лили». Многие из Ордена пытались повторить её трюк, но ни у кого так и не вышло. Патронус невероятно трудно вызвать, когда на тебя идет дементор. Еще труднее вызвать Патронус в условиях боя, когда в тебя без конца летят Непростительные вперемешку с темными проклятьями. Здесь мало просто сосредоточиться и вспомнить счастливое воспоминание. Для этого надо обладать колоссальной силой, необходимо иметь действительно чистую и светлую душу. И главное, надо иметь искреннее желание защитить и помочь, а не напасть и навредить.

И Лили будто без труда призывала своего защитника и управляла им, защищая не только себя, но и других. У Джеймса всегда дух захватывало от вида серебристой лани, которая сбивала злые чары и оставляла за собой светящийся шлейф. Выглядело это поистине великолепно. Лили, с разметавшимися огненно-рыжими волосами и сверкающими зелеными глазами, и её Патронус, скачущий вслед по направлению её палочки. Это была магия в чистом виде.

Дамблдор им говорил, что возможности Патронуса безграничны, но, как он сам признавался, подобного он еще не видел. Джеймс в такие моменты всегда был страшно горд за Лили — вряд ли кто-то из ныне живущих может похвастаться тем, что смог удивить самого Дамблдора.

— Джеймс?

Он повернулся на голос Лили, часто моргая и пытаясь привыкнуть к ослепительному свету, который постепенно спадал. В очередной раз вскинув палочку, готовый вновь защищаться, он осмотрелся. Но в округе не было видно ни Волан-де-Морта, ни Пожирателей.

— Смотри-ка, — довольно усмехнулся Джеймс, — твой Патронус всю мразь прогнал.

— Думаю, дело в Дамблдоре, — заметила Лили, кивнув ему за спину.

И правда, позади него возвышался директор. Он редко успевал на место сражения. Но если это происходило, Волан-де-Морт со своими псами предпочитали мгновенно ретироваться.

— Жалкие трусливые крысы, — презрительно произнес Джеймс, а секундной позднее тоже самое прогрымахал Грюм, который спешил к Дамблдору.

Директор тут же подал всем специальный сигнал. С минуты на минуту прибудут мракоборцы, а значит, им надо срочно уходить.

Джеймс сразу же обернулся на место бывшего сражения, выискивая взглядом Сириуса. Тот оказался в противоположном конце улицы. Как и всегда, цел и невредим. Послав Джеймсу свою привычную ухмылочку, он ему махнул рукой и тут же трансгрессировал.

— Возвращаемся, — Джеймс взял Лили за руку, планируя вместе трансгрессировать к дому, но она его прервала:

— Нет, — кивнув в сторону Марлин, она поспешила к подруге.

Марлин вместе со своей матерью и братом стояли возле сестры, которая явно была без сознания.

— Лили, нам надо уходить. Сейчас прибудут целители, они помогут.

— Я тоже будущий целитель, — резко сказала она.

Пока Лили помогала подруге, Джеймс огляделся. Из членов Ордена уже никого не осталось, кроме Алисы, которая тоже спешила в их сторону. Местные жители, многие из которых тоже были ранены, помогали друг другу. А высоко над домами парила ядовито-зеленая Черная Метка.

Вскоре прибыли мракоборцы и целители. И пока первые проводили следственные мероприятия, Джеймс подошел к своим будущим коллегам, успев услышать, что Пожиратели пришли не за кем-то, а за мистером МакКинноном. Джеймса это искренне поразило — тот не занимал высоких должностей.

Когда миссис МакКиннон с младшей дочерью забрали в Мунго, Дамблдор и Грюм вошли с мистером МакКинноном в его дом. Джеймс с Лили и Алисой в это время поднялись в комнату Марлин.

— Почему они напали на вас? — спросил Джеймс, как только они закрыли дверь.

— Не знаю, — нервно ответила Марлин.

На ней всё ещё лица не было, её потряхивало и знобило. Это остальные уже привыкли к сражениям, а Марлин, хоть и была отличной волшебницей, а впервые оказалась перед лицом Пожирателей.

— Возможно, из-за работы отца, — предположила она, падая в кресло и опуская лицо в ладони.

Все с сомнением переглянулись. Мистер МакКиннон работал в Отделе регулирования магических популяций и контроля над ними, и являлся заместителем руководителя Комиссии по обезвреживанию опасных существ. И вряд ли он знал нечто такое, что сам Волан-де-Морт за ним пожаловал.

— У них сейчас решается какой-то важный вопрос… по поводу дементоров, — невнятно произнесла Марлин, всё ещё пряча лицо в ладонях.

А вот от этой новости все уже всерьёз обеспокоились. Все знали, что Волан-де-Морт пытается «приручить» дементоров и переманить их на свою сторону. Год назад он даже сумел натравить их на целое поселение. Правда, дальше в этом деле он так и не продвинулся.

Но чем ему может помочь отец Марлин всё также оставалось не ясно.

— Выходит, он снова за дементоров взялся, — с тревогой произнесла Алиса.

Армия дементоров, пожалуй, пугала ничуть не меньше, чем армия Пожирателей Смерти. Особенно в это время. Когда катастрофически не хватало счастья и светлых моментов в жизни, гораздо проще было бороться с Пожирателями, чем с самыми темными тварями, которые просто вытянут из тебя последние крупицы того хорошего, что ты пытаешься сохранить.

Марлин вдруг подняла голову и с подозрением посмотрела на каждого из друзей.

— Минуточку… а вы что здесь делали?! — воскликнула она.

Все в очередной раз переглянулись. Дамблдор запрещал им говорить об Ордене даже под угрозой смерти. Ни друзьям, ни родным, ни коллегам. Орден Феникса являлся секретной организацией, и в первую очередь он не должен был попасться Министерству. Дамблдор и Грюм не доверяли даже Министру, везде могли быть враги. А их всех за незаконную деятельность, пусть даже они совершают её на благо, запросто могли упечь в Азкабан.

— Мы… нам Фрэнк сообщил, — не очень убедительно произнес Джеймс, натянув улыбку на лицо. — К мракоборцам сигнал поступил о нападении.

Марлин нахмурилась, явно сомневаясь в правдивости слов, но она сказать ничего не успела, как дверь распахнулась и на пороге появился Грюм.

— Вот вы где, — прохрипел он. — На выход.

Обрадовавшись, что им не придется врать и оправдываться перед Марлин, все тут же подняли и заторопились за Грюмом.

— Надеюсь, вы не успели ни о чем растрепать МакКиннон? — сурово спросил Грюм, когда они все вышли на улицу.

— Нет, сэр, — тут же ответил Джеймс. — Но, я думаю, Марлин и сама не отказалась бы в Орден вступить. Нам такие люди не помешают.

— Тебе, Поттер, думать совсем не обязательно, — жестко усмехнулся Грюм. — Оставь это дело Дамблдору.

Джеймс на него нисколько не сердился, подобная манера общения была для Грюма вполне типична. Но не думать он всё-таки не мог.

— Профессор Дамблдор, — обратился к нему Джеймс, — что-то серьезное произошло? Если Волан-де-Морт сам пришел за МакКинноном.

— Не думаю, Джеймс, что он сам пришел за ним, — задумчиво произнес он. –Скорее всего, Волан-де-Морт пришёл на подмогу своим людям, поскольку никто из них не ожидал такого сопротивления.

Джеймс на это недоверчиво хмыкнул. Он никак не мог представить Волан-де-Морта, который стал бы кому-то помогать, пусть даже своим.

— В любом случае, — вздохнул Дамблдор, — он не получил, что хотел. А значит, он попытается ещё раз. Только действовать будет уже куда жестче.

***

Сегодня у них полностью тренировочный день. Вначале занятия по общей физической подготовке и дуэльному мастерству, а после обеда практика по темным искусствам. У Джеймса это были любимые дни.

Когда им впервые сказали, что им предстоит «детально изучить все существующие и известные темные искусства» Джеймс немного напрягся, ожидая худшего. Но всё оказалось не так плохо, а точнее, всё оказалось куда интереснее, чем он предполагал.

Первые два месяца они посвятили теории «Темных Сил». Они изучали обычные темные проклятья, и чем они отличаются от родовых проклятий. Изучали различные порчи и сглазы. И особо много времени посвятили ритуалистике. Через темные ритуалы можно было сделать практически всё. Заговорить предмет, поднять мертвого. При определенной силе можно было влиять на судьбы людей и менять ход истории.

Джеймс о темной магии знал чуть больше среднестатистического волшебника благодаря родителям. У отца напрямую с этим была связана работа, а мать довольно лояльно относилась к некоторым видам темной магии, хотя и никогда не практиковала, насколько знал Джеймс. Но на занятиях даже он был поражен разнообразию темных сил.

Они изучали, как работает темная магия, на чем она строится и как она действует. Их учили бороться с этой магией, распознавать её и квалифицировать; с первого взгляда понимать, когда перед тобой предмет с проклятьем или человек под темными чарами; назубок знать основы ритуалистики и способы, как обратить ритуал вспять.

И как только они сдали зачет по углубленной теории, их допустили до практики. Джеймс гадал, как они будут её проходить. Ведь более чем очевидно, что никто не станет добровольно использовать родовые проклятья и проводить темные ритуалы прямо в Министерстве Магии.

Поэтому, когда им сказали, что практические занятия будут проходить в Отделе Тайн, Джеймс пришел в неописуемый восторг. Он даже и не мечтал, что сможет там побывать.

Подписав целую кипу бумаг и пройдя несколько тестов на вменяемость, их небольшую группу пустили в просторный, темный и абсолютно пустой зал. Голые стены и пол выкрашены в глубокий черный цвет. Потолок теряется где-то вверху. Зал мог бы походить на дуэльный, где у них часто бывали тренировки, но в этом зале было холодно, шаги эхом уносились вдаль, и, если присмотреться, можно было увидеть, что каменные стены сплошь испещрены рунами. Они находились словно в огромном колодце.

А в конце, у противоположной от входа стены, стояла огромная чаша. Омут памяти. Только исполинских размеров.

Как оказалось, у Отдела Тайн была целая «библиотека» с воспоминаниями. Тысячи пузырьков с парящими внутри серебристыми облачками — воспоминаниями, которые принадлежали волшебникам, жившим много веков назад. Воспоминания принадлежали мракоборцам, работавшим на протяжении всего существования Министерства; темным магам и колдуньям, которые были пойманы и заключены под стражу, и воспоминания которых, как подумал Джеймс, были отобраны не совсем законными путями; и случайным свидетелям, которым не посчастливилось оказаться в месте проведения темных ритуалов.

Под строгим контролем их учителя и сотрудника Отдела Тайн, они «открывали» одно из воспоминаний и на живом примере разбирали темные чары.

В тот момент стало понятно, почему стены зала изрисованы рунами. Сам зал и являлся Омутом памяти, а чаша была лишь чем-то, вроде прожектора. В неё вливались воспоминания, которые вдруг материализовывались и заполняли собой всё пространство зала, демонстрируя волшебников и происходящее с ними в натуральную величину. Они словно попадали в старый кинофильм, где любой момент можно было приостановить и рассмотреть под разными углами.

Джеймс и не думал, что когда-нибудь сможет увидеть нечто столь захватывающее. Они переносились в средневековые битвы, на сражения с гоблинами, им показывали охоту на ведьм, проведение сложнейших темных ритуалов. Они воочию видели нашествие великанов, многие сражения при Грин-де-Вальде. Они видели сражения с темными существами и даже магловские войны, во многих из которых участвовали волшебники.

Они детально разбирали действия и тактику мракоборцев; проводили полный разбор допущенных ошибок; дотошно изучали создание темных чар и наложение их на предметы и людей; и заучивали всевозможные способы, как всему этому противостоять.

Сегодня они должны были делать разбор знаменитой дуэли Дамблдора и Грин-де-Вальда, но не успели они спуститься до Отдела Тайн, как перед Джеймсом возник Патронус Лили.

— Джеймс, тебе лучше срочно прийти в Мунго.

Голос её едва заметно дрожал, хотя и чувствовалось, что она старается говорить ровно. Но тревога в голосе ощущалась слишком явно. И она тут же передалась Джеймсу, сковывая всё в груди. Необъяснимый страх вдруг поселился внутри.

Не разбирая дороги, не видя ничего перед собой, он словно в тумане поднялся до Атриума, и оттуда сразу в больницу Святого Мунго.

Вбежав в больницу, он устремился на третий этаж. В голове лишь одна мысль стучала. Только бы успеть.

Он стремительно пронесся по коридору и остановился у палаты родителей. Лишь секунду помедлив, он сразу распахнул дверь и вошел внутрь.

Здесь было тихо, свежо и… пусто. Две кровати аккуратно застелены свежим бельем, шторы раздернуты, тумбочки пусты. У него даже мелькнула отчаянная надежда, что родителей выписали и отпустили домой.

— Джеймс…

Обернувшись, он наткнулся взглядом на Лили. В покрасневших глазах стоят слезы, делая их пронзительно зелеными. Такими яркими, что он отчаянно пытался зацепиться за них, не пропуская те мысли, что уже крутились в его голове.

— Родители?.. — он сам не узнал свой хриплый голос, будто со стороны себя слыша.

Она помотала головой, зажимая рот рукой и зажмурившись, не давая волю слезам.

Джеймс с места сдвинуться не мог. Так и стоял, замерев, и не спуская взгляда с Лили.

— Их больше нет, — прошептала она.

Не успел.

Он даже не успел с ними попрощаться. Последние несколько дней он был так занят, всё время находились какие-то дела. А пяти минут, чтобы зайти к родителям, выделить не смог.

Глаза вдруг обожгло. От горечи, от вины, от упущенного. От боли.

Отвернувшись от Лили, он подошел к окну, закрывая глаза и протирая их пальцами. Он не был к этому готов. Не был готов потерять двух самых близких людей. Разом. И как к этому можно приготовиться?

А он даже не успел сказать им, как сильно их любит. Как ценит их и гордится ими. Не сказал, что благодарен им за всё. За счастливое детство, за все свои успехи.

— Джейми...

Руки Лили обвили его за талию. Она прижалась к нему со спины, и он ладонью обхватил её пальцы, сжимая. 

Целители ему говорили, что родителям осталось недолго. Только он слышать об этом ничего не хотел. У него в голове не укладывалось, что мама и папа могут его покинуть. Что отец, всегда такой сильный и храбрый, вдруг сдастся под напором болезни. Он не верил в это. Не хотел верить.

— Всё будет хорошо...

Повернувшись к Лили, Джеймс обхватил её за плечи, прижимая к себе. Да, всё будет хорошо, пока она рядом. Пока его Лили здесь, с ним. Кажется, только она способна заполнить ту пустоту, что вдруг образовалась в груди.

— Лили... 


	21. Вальпургиевы рыцари

Пожалуй, хуже всего в его положении было то, что он не мог видеться с друзьями и поддерживать их, когда это необходимо. А ещё то, что все новости он узнавал самый последний и, зачастую, из газет. Вот и о смерти старших Поттеров он узнал из «Пророка». И только Северус собрался отправиться к Джеймсу, явился Дамблдор и запретил ему появляться на похоронах. «Слишком большой риск».

Что ж, директор оказался прав. На похоронах было несколько десятков людей. Сотрудники Министерства, с которыми мистер Поттер хоть пересекался по работе; дальние родственники; школьные друзья и приятели; практически все соседи, в числе которых было немало маглов. А также старшие представители тех фамилий, видеть которых было весьма удивительно. Но они, очевидно, несмотря на некоторые разногласия во взглядах, всё же пришли отдать дань памяти Поттерам и выразить свои соболезнования.

Северус смог навестить Джеймса только на следующий после похорон день. Казалось, не только дом Поттеров, но и вся Годрикова Впадина находится в трауре, такая непривычная здесь стояла тишина и печаль.

За весь вечер, что Северус пробыл у них, Джеймс выходил к ним лишь на пару минут, всё остальное время сидел, заперевшись в кабинете отца. На него было больно смотреть. Даже у Северуса что-то сжималось в груди от жалости, глядя на потерянного и несчастного друга.

Но он надеялся, что Лили и Сириус смогут вытащить Джеймса из этого состояния. Им двоим, конечно, тоже было нелегко, но никому это больше не было под силу.

***

Мистер Шипман проводил расчеты на доске, Тед едва слышно напевал какую-то песню себе под нос, нарезая ингредиенты, а Северус только собрался проводить испытание зелья, как вдруг в дверь несмело постучали.

— Да-да! Входите! — бодро крикнул Банди, тут же отвлекаясь от своего дела.

— Добрый вечер.

В дверях появился Эдмунд Эйвери. Дегенерат, недоносок и сокурсник Северуса со Слизерина. На секунду задержавшись неодобрительным взглядом на Северусе, он посмотрел на Шипмана.

— Мистер Шипман, — произнес Эйвери, учтиво улыбнувшись, — мой отец приглашает вас на празднование Самайна…

Пока Эйвери распинался, рассказывая о масштабах мероприятия, Северус отвернулся, закатив глаза. Эйвери принадлежали к одному из древнейших кельтских народов, и всячески это подчеркивали. Они не праздновали Хэллоуин, как большинство людей, они отмечали Самайн — он же начало Нового Года.

— Поэтому мы будем очень рады видеть вас и мистера Банди в нашем поместье в последнюю ночь октября, — закончил Эйвери и протянул каждому по конверту с изумрудной тесьмой.

Северус на это с неприязнью глянул. Конечно, после происшествия с Беллатрисой все хотели «дружить» с мистером Шипманом. Вот и старший Эйвери опустился аж до того, что лично отправил собственного сына выдать приглашение. Всем остальным наверняка направили совой.

— Потрясающе! — воскликнул Банди, распечатав свой конверт и обежав взглядом строчки. — Великолепно! Я обязательно буду, ни за что такое не пропущу, — добавил он, сияя улыбкой.

А вот мистер Шипман свой конверт так и не взял.

— Передайте извинения своему отцу, Эдмунд, — спокойно произнес он, — но я, к сожалению, не смогу присутствовать на празднике. Буду на дне рождения младшей дочери, — пояснил он.

— О-о, — растерянно протянул Эйвери и опустил руку с конвертом, явно не ожидая отказа.

— Не страшно! — тут же всполошился Банди и положил руку на плечо Северуса, разворачивая его к ним. — Приглашение мистера Шипмана можно отдать Северусу! Не пропадать же добру!

Северусу хотелось проклясть его прямо на месте. Какое унизительное положение! Словно он запасной вариант! Он бы не раздумывая отказался, с презрением и насмешкой на всех посмотрев, но он так и не смог попасть в доверие к Пожирателям. С ним никто не общался, его не звали на общие собрания и не приглашали на встречи в узком кругу. Северус планировал войти в их круг с помощью Кристиана Гринграсса, но тот не появлялся в штабе уже пару месяцев. Так что подобный праздник будет неплохой возможностью влиться в коллектив.

— Северус с нами теперь… официально, — усмехнулся Банди, глядя на Эйвери, — если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Темный Лорд будет рад, если ты пригласишь одного из его лучших зельеваров.

Эйвери с сомнением смотрел на Северуса, не зная, что предпринять. Умом он, конечно, не блистал, но явно мог предположить, что отец не обрадуется, если он пригласит полукровку и бывшего гриффиндорца на святой праздник. С другой стороны, Банди был весьма убедительным, продолжая уговаривать его выдать приглашение Северусу.

— Будем рады тебя видеть, Снейп, — сухо сказал Эйвери, протянув конверт.

***

Дамблдор очень обрадовался, когда узнал, что Северуса пригласили на крупное мероприятие. Директор и не рассчитывал, что ему удастся так скоро проникнуть в дом одного из ближайших соратников Волан-де-Морта. Конечно, чтобы заслужить их уважение и доверие придется много работать, но это уже был огромный шаг.

Несколько дней они потратили на то, чтобы Северус изучил всю подноготную Пожирателей Смерти и приближенных Волан-де-Морта. Дамблдор рассказал ему о каждом, рассказал всё, что знал сам, какие темы лучше не затрагивать и напротив, о чем можно смело говорить.

За сутки до мероприятия Банди потащил его в Косой переулок. Северус спустил практически всю свою повышенную стипендию на новую парадную мантию. Тед, конечно, настаивал, чтобы Северус заказал индивидуальный пошив, подсовывая ему под нос каталог. Но даже готовая мантия обходилась ему в круглую сумму, которую он явно не может себе позволить. Только вот он не мог выглядеть дешево и непотребно на таком сборище.

Северус со злостью думал о том, что Волан-де-Морт ему и сикля не заплатил, хотя и Малфой, и Гринграсс обещали золотые горы, если он будет работать на их Повелителя. И где же всё это? Кроме Круцио он больше ничего не удостоился.

Он вкалывал, как проклятый, благодаря чему и заслужил повышенную стипендию в Академии. К слову, единственный из всего потока. И сейчас ему пришлось практически полностью отдать её за кусок ткани.

Но, надо было признать, мантия была хороша. Из плотной матово-черной ткани, она идеально легла на плечи. По всему краю шла узкая серебряная окантовка, как и блестящая, в меру крупная, застежка была тоже выполнена из посеребренного металла. А внутренняя подкладка была сделана из шелка глубокого темно-синего цвета.

Пожалуй, это была самая дорогая вещь у Северуса. И, глядя на себя в зеркало, он даже впервые заметил, что весьма неплохо выглядит.

Вид портили только старые, поношенные ботинки. Но тратиться еще и на них Северус уже не мог. Поэтому, не придумав ничего лучше, он решил их трансфигурировать. Он в этой области был довольно слаб, но магия должна продержаться хотя бы сутки, прежде чем его черные, отполированные до блеска ботинки вновь превратятся в старые и потертые.

Вернулся Северус домой уже глубокой ночью.

— Привет, Северус, — раздалось из темноты гостиной. — Рада тебя видеть.

— Не могу сказать того же, — недовольно бросил Северус и взмахнул палочкой, зажигая лампу.

На диване сидела Марти, сложив руки на груди и закинув ногу на ногу, и не спуская с него пристального взгляда. Она начинала всё больше действовать ему на нервы. Северус с грустью вспоминал те короткие четыре недели, когда они с ней отлично проводили время, пока она не начала копать под него. К счастью, она практически сразу зашла в тупик. Но Северуса раздражал сам факт, что ему приходится перед ней оправдываться, изворачиваться и постоянно врать. Хотя он уже даже не беспокоился о достоверности своей лжи, временами противореча сам себе. Марти от этого злилась и обещала устроить для него пытку.

В тот раз, когда к нему пришел Сириус, ей хватило благоразумия уйти. Возможно, испугалась, что и её, вслед за сестрой «опоят каким-нибудь зельем». По крайней мере, тогда она ещё боялась, что Северус и правда принадлежит к какой-то опасной группировке.

Марти требовала от него любую информацию о её сестре. Но Северус сам ничего не знал, помимо того, что Айви состоит в Ордене. Да и ему сейчас было совершенно не до этого. Он уже даже подумывал познакомить Марти с кем-нибудь из друзей, чтобы те уже сами решили, устроить ли встречу для неё с сестрой. Но и друзья сейчас все были заняты. Джеймс находился в глубоком трауре, Ремус постоянно пропадал на заданиях Ордена, как и Сириус, который разрывался между Орденом, поддержкой Джеймса и своей змеей, с которой он наконец-то воссоединился.

Поэтому Марти, как думал Северус, может и потерпеть, когда у него освободится время и он решит, что с ней делать. Но она, кажется, терпеть не собиралась.

Больше всего его раздражало, что приходит она без приглашения. По понятным причинам он больше с ней не встречался под Биг-Беном, но Марти не расстроилась, и потому всегда трансгрессировала прямо в его гостиную. И только по счастливой случайности она ещё ни разу не наткнулась на Дамблдора.

Каждый раз она устраивала ему один и тот же допрос. Чем он занимается? Почему он наврал насчет Банди и где её сестра. Северус каждый раз отвечал ей разное, издеваясь и доводя все истории до абсурда. Марти очень забавно злилась.

Северус и сам не знал, почему тянет с принятием решения. Проще простого было узнать у кого-нибудь из друзей адрес Айви и передать его Марти, чтобы она раз и навсегда отстала от него.

Но Северусу для начала хотелось убедиться, что Айви и Тед не работают сообща, что они не замышляют нечто плохое по отношению к Ордену или к нему лично. Он не доверял ни ему, ни ей. А потому и не спешил сводить Марти с её сестрой, совершенно не зная, чем это может обернуться.

И если уж быть честным до конца, его хоть и раздражали её внезапные визиты, но смотреть на то, как она бесится, доставляло ему какое-то ненормальное удовольствие. Он даже смог понять Сириуса, который год назад доводил Бланк до белого каления, лишь бы она внимание на него обратила. Это и правда довольно весело.

***

Ровно к десяти вечера он и Банди прибыли в район Пенд-хилл, находящийся в графстве Ланкашир совсем неподалеку от Блэкпула. Одноименный району высокий холм уже несколько веков называют «Страной ведьм». По суевериям маглов в этом месте издревле проводятся самые крупные шабаши и обряды. Практически три века назад здесь случилось массовое убийство ведьм, после чего район стал пристанищем для многих любопытных.

Поместье Эйвери находилось у подножия холма. Серое каменное здание возвышалось всего на два этажа, но было весьма большим, представляя собой квадрат с большим двором в центре под открытым небом. А вокруг дома абсолютно пустая просторная территория с выжженной травой и небольшой аллеей, ведущей к дому. В самом доме не горело ни единого окна, и обстановка казалась несколько мрачной, навевая уныние и необъяснимую тревогу.

Никакой изгороди у поместья не имелось. И только одиноко стояли высокие, метров пять в высоту, кованые ворота, от которых шла каменистая дорожка к дому сквозь аллею.

— Приглашение с собой? — спросил у него Банди.

Северус кивнул вместо ответа, и без того зная, что на приглашении стоит особый знак, который позволит пройти сквозь ворота.

Стоило им переступить порог калитки, вся территория мгновенно преобразилась. От ворот вдруг пробежал такой же высокий кованый забор, плотно увитый декоративным виноградником. Опавшие листья с каменистых дорожек слетели, расчищая их. Вдоль главной аллеи загорелись желтые огоньки. А в окнах всего дома вспыхнул яркий свет.

— Давай скорее, — поторопил его Тед, широким шагом ступая к дому.

Дом поражал своим размахом. Множество балкончиков с красивой кованой оградой; толстые колонны с капителями; массивная лепнина; огромные окна с резными ставнями; красивые статуи и высокие арки.

Часть фасада имела три широких арки, сквозь которые можно было пройти во внутренний двор, и уже оттуда к главному входу дома.

Посреди двора размещался круглый фонтан со статуей волшебника в центре. В высоко поднятых руках он держал чашу, из которой беспрестанно лилась вода легким водопадом. В округе фонтана росло несколько невысоких деревьев и то тут, то там, стояли скамейки.

— Эйвери — одна из богатейших семей магической Британии, — произнес Тед, посмотрев на него.

— Я знаю, — ответил Северус, бросив на него мрачный взгляд.

— Говорят, — произнес Банди, задрав голову и оглядывая высокий дом, который был увешан праздничными огнями, — они внесли самый большой вклад в науку по Чарам и Заклятиям. Но состояние они сделали не на этом…

Северус слушал Теда, шагая рядом с ним и поражаясь, где он только собирает всю эту информацию. Ему бы у него поучиться этому мастерству.

Стоило им подняться по высокому крыльцу, перед ними распахнулись двери.

— Мистер Банди, — младший Эйвери ему вежливо улыбнулся, кивнув, и перевел взгляд на Северуса. — Снейп.

— Здравствуй, Эдмунд! — нараспев произнес Тед, широко улыбаясь.

— Рады видеть, — Эйвери повел рукой, приглашая их внутрь. — Отец вскоре спустится, а вы пока что проходите в зал…

Просторный холл был раза в три больше всего дома Северуса. Серый с черными разводами мраморный пол, на котором гулко разносились их шаги. Вверх уходила круглая, широкая лестница, ярко освещенная факелами. Возле одной из стен стоит исполинских размеров камин, явно для тех, кто привык пользоваться каминной сетью. А напротив двустворчатые двери, ведущие в гостевой зал.

Наверное, пару десятков лет назад здесь проводили балы. Длинный прямоугольный зал был выдержан в теплых тонах. На полу лакированный паркет, ровно восемь высоких окон. С потолка свисают тяжелые массивные люстры со свечами, ярко освещая пространство. В зале стоит множество кресел и удобных диванов. Два бара посреди зала, в конце расположен красивый камин, и приглушенно играет музыка.

Внутри уже собралось прилично гостей. Десятки разодетых волшебников и волшебниц разбились по компаниям и весело переговаривались.

Как только они вошли в зал, Банди сразу испарился, Северус и глазом моргнуть не успел. А сам он прошел вглубь зала, радуясь, что выпил перед выходом успокаивающей настойки. Иначе он уже сам не свой был бы от нервов.

Многие лица были знакомы, это были либо студенты Хогвартса, либо их родители, либо просто довольно известные личности. Но куда больше народу Северус видел впервые. Он старательно их запоминал, стараясь незаметно окинуть каждого взглядом, чтобы потом показать эти воспоминания Дамблдору. Он медленно обежал взглядом просторный зал, как вдруг его внимание привлекла компания, сидящая на двух мягких диванах возле камина.

Северус впервые видел в такой близи Реджинальда Лестрейнджа. Один из самых близких друзей Волан-де-Морта. Даже Дамблдор советовал ему не приближаться к этому человеку лишний раз. Настоящий безумец, жесткий, кровожадный, не знающий компромиссов. С Темным Лордом договориться было проще, чем с ним.

Рядом с Лестрейнджем сидит Дамиан Мальсибер, потягивая огневиски из широкого бокала. Ещё один ненормальный фанатик. Человек железных принципов и святой веры в превосходство чистокровных. Но Мальсибер, в отличие от Лестрейнджа, умел прекрасно прикидываться «адекватным», он работал в Министерстве и был лучшим в вербовке.

А напротив них их лучший друг — Натаниэль Гринграсс. Кристиан был точной копией своего отца. И, кажется, не только внешне, но и характером пошел в него. Дамблдор говорил, что старший Гринграсс человек мягкий и уступчивый, хотя и легко может проявить твердость при необходимости. Опасности он никакой не несет, однако выведать что-то у него вряд ли возможно. Директор советовал держаться и от него подальше, не уточняя подробности, и лишь сказал, что ложь и подвох Гринграсс за милю чувствует.

И рядом, вальяжно откинувшись на спинку дивана и закинув ногу на ногу, сидит Этьен Розье. Один из лучших дуэлянтов своего времени. Говорили, их семья пользуется особыми техниками, благодаря которым их невозможно победить в бою. Молчаливый и высокомерный. И слишком женственный, как с отвращением заметил Северус. В длинных пальцах у него зажата тонкая сигарета, от которой тонкой струйкой поднимается дымок, золотистая волна волос в идеальной укладке, а светло-голубая тройка костюма плотно обтягивает худощавую фигуру.

Северус так и замер, остановившись возле бара и продолжая разглядывать эту компанию. Со слов Дамблдора, они одни из первых, кто вступил в ряды Пожирателей Смерти. И хоть не было доказательств того, что они носят Метку, директор говорил, что эти люди ещё со школы поддерживали будущего Темного Лорда и входили в круг его ближайших друзей.

— Мистер Снейп, — протянул голос за спиной.

Обернувшись, Северус наткнулся на мужчину, который приковал к нему азартный взгляд ярких серо-зеленых глаз. Отросшие черные волосы взъерошены, дорогая черная мантия нараспашку, и под ней виднеется атласная рубашка в дикую, леопардовую расцветку. Отутюженные стрелки на слишком узких брюках, а мысы ботинок посеребрены.

Дамблдор говорил, что этот человек весьма опасен. Что он непредсказуем, вспыльчив и очень силен. Но на первый взгляд он казался весьма дружелюбным. На губах искренняя улыбка, а вокруг глаз и рта множество морщинок, придающих ему обаяния.

— Мистер Эйвери, — в ответ кивнул Северус.

— Для друзей просто Адриан, — еще шире улыбнулся он и, на вопросительный взгляд Северуса добавил: — Друзья Темного Лорда и мои друзья тоже.

Он подошел к Северусу и положил руку ему на плечо, разворачивая его к бару.

— Что вы предпочитаете пить, Северус? — поинтересовался он, бросив на него горящий взгляд. — Думаю, не ошибусь, если предложу вам это…

Он достал с нижней полки бара бутылку огденского виски. Северус такое уже пробовал — Сириус его частенько привозил в школу, доставая из запасов Альфарда Блэка.

— Я угадал? — он выжидательно уставился на него, с застывшей улыбкой на губах.

— Да, — кивнул Северус, натянув улыбку в ответ. — Не откажусь, спасибо.

Эйвери, коротким взмахом палочки, достал два стакана и в каждый налил понемногу виски. Передав один бокал Северусу, он взял свой и приподнял его в тосте.

— За Эйлин Принц, — произнес он с искренней печалью и сожалением.

Пригубив виски, Эйвери устремил на него долгий взгляд, вздохнув.

— Мне жаль, что я не смог побывать на её похоронах, — произнес Эйвери. — Я несколько позднее узнал о… её скоропостижной кончине.

— Похорон не было, — сдержанно ответил Северус. — Её кремировали.

— Понимаю, — Эйвери поджал губы, на секунду отведя взгляд.

Явно презирает Северуса. Ведь волшебников, по крайней мере представителей древних родов, принято хоронить в земле или же в семейных склепах. У семьи Эйвери, как и Блэков, и вовсе было личное кладбище. А вот прах Эйлин Принц стоит на полке в старом, обветшалом доме.

— Но не будем о грустном, — Эйвери вновь нацепил улыбку и сверкнул глазами. — Я рад, что вы пришли.

Северус и на секунду ему не верил, хотя и не чувствовал лжи, как это часто бывает, когда ему врут в глаза. Вполне очевидно, что старший Эйвери такой же ненавистник маглов и полукровок, как и его сынок.

— Честно говоря, никак не ожидал, что вы работаете вместе с другими, иначе и для вас выслал бы приглашение, — продолжал говорить Эйвери. — Темный Лорд нам о вашей… деятельности ничего не сообщает. И почему он держит вас от всех в секрете, а, Северус? — прищурившись и хитро улыбнувшись, спросил Эйвери.

— Я и сам задаюсь этим вопросом, мистер Эйвери, — честно ответил Северус.

— Адриан, — болезненно поморщившись, произнес Эйвери. — Зовите меня Адриан.

Северусу было немного неловко от подобной фамильярности. Всё-таки, Эйвери было уже за пятьдесят, он не только старше, но и по статусу значительно выше.

— Адриан!

К ним торопливо шел Астрафель Нотт. Не обращая никакого внимания на Северуса, он, глядя на Эйвери, взбудоражено произнес:

— Не поверишь кто прибыл!

— Кто? — глаза Эйвери мгновенно вспыхнули любопытством.

— Гадюка и Хамильтон! — широко усмехнулся Нотт. — Нет, ты представляешь? После всего, они вот так заявляются на прием!

— Быть не может, — восторженно прошептал Эйвери. — Я и не надеялся, что они будут…

— Это ты их позвал? — не веря, спросил Нотт.

— Разумеется! — воскликнул Эйвери и оглянулся на вход, обежав зал взглядом. Посмотрев на Северуса, он произнес: — Извините, Северус, но я вас ненадолго оставлю. Надо встретить гостей.

Северус ответить ничего не успел, как эти двое поспешили на выход. Впрочем, он совершенно не переживал, что его оставят одного. Хотя его и охватило некоторое любопытство, о ком говорил старший Нотт.

Новоприбывшие не заставили себя ждать. И уже через пару минут в зал вошла парочка в сопровождении старших Эйвери и Нотта. Мужчину Северус видел впервые, а вот в женщине без труда узнавалась Лукреция Пруэтт.

Мгновенно потеряв к ним всякий интерес, Северус продолжил изучать остальных гостей. Кажется, до него никому не было никакого дела. Все подходили друг к другу, здоровались и обменивались любезностями. А он словно пустое место был. Хотя, в этом обществе он, наверное, и правда пустое место. И если подумать, то на начальном этапе это даже не так и плохо. То, что на него не смотрят с ненавистью или презрением уже было плюсом.

Остановившись возле высокого комода, на котором стояло множество колдофото в красивых кованых рамках, Северус с интересом на них взглянул. На большинстве фото, как он понял, была запечатлена семья Эйвери, а вот на одном снимке, особенно его заинтересовавшем, полукругом сидели студенты Хогвартса со старших курсов. Основная масса среди них была с зелеными галстуками, но виднелись и представители других факультетов. Северус без труда узнавал молодых Лестрейнджа и Мальсибера, Гринграсса и Нотта с Малфоем. Тут же были и старший Розье, и даже Антонин Долохов. И легко узнавался Адриан Эйвери, устроившийся на подлокотнике кресла, в котором сидел Альфард Блэк.

— Вальпургиевы рыцари, — с многозначительным вздохом произнес Эйвери.

Северус вздрогнул от неожиданности. И когда только он успел к нему подойти?

— Что, простите? — не понял Северус, повернувшись к нему.

Эйвери, взяв в руки рамку с колдофото, повторил:

— Вальпургиевы рыцари. Именно так мы назывались, — добавил он и перевел взгляд на Северуса, — когда учились в Хогвартсе и несколько лет после.

На скромный взгляд Северуса, это название было куда лучше, чем «Пожиратели Смерти», но он решил ничего по этому поводу не говорить.

— Славный рыцарский кружок, — с легкой насмешкой произнес Эйвери, — где мы изучали магию, строили грандиозные планы и пили самый лучший огденский виски из запасов Альфарда.

— И что стало потом?

— А-а, — разочарованно протянул Эйвери, поставив рамку на место. — Потом! Потом Темный Лорд решил… поездить по миру. Вернулся, сам на себя не похож. А наш великолепный рыцарский клуб превратил в какую-то секту, — с презрением усмехнулся Эйвери.

Северус ошарашенно смотрел на Эйвери, не дыша и не зная, что и сказать. Он впервые слышал, чтобы приближенные Темного Лорда в такой манере отзывались о своём Повелителе. Правда, если Эйвери не носил Метку, возможно, он и не был его приближенным.

Но Эйвери, поймав его взгляд, негромко рассмеялся и положил ладонь ему на плечо.

— Это шутка, расслабься, Северус, — он похлопал ему по спину, посмеиваясь. — Темный Лорд приведет нас к величию, в этом нет сомнений!

Северус не мог разобрать, серьезно ли говорит Эйвери, легко улавливая язвительные нотки в его голосе.

— Опять ностальгируешь по прошлому, Адриан?

Высокий мужской голос заставил их обернуться. Северусу показалось, его ледяной волной окатило. Он не сдержал тяжелого вздоха, чувствуя, будто его насквозь просканировали. Он впервые понял, что значит «смотреть прямо в душу», оказавшись под взором прозрачных, будто хрустальных глаз. Северус строил одни ментальные щиты за другими, чувствуя, как они рушатся, осыпаются. Страх и паника захлестывали с головой. Хотелось зажмуриться, отвернуться, но он словно под дурманом находился, не в силах даже моргнуть.

— Прекрати, Натаниэль, — усмехнулся Эйвери, — это не прилично.

— Кто бы говорил о приличии, Адриан, — с легким самодовольством произнес Гринграсс и, наконец, перевел взгляд.

Северусу всё равно казалось, что он словно голый посреди людного зала стоит. Он так и не смог разобрать, что это было. На обыкновенную легилименцию это не походило. Да и от столь открытого проникновения в разум Северус легко защищается, даже не напрягаясь. Оставалось только гадать, что увидел Гринграсс.

И Северус вдруг с удивлением заметил, что прозрачные глаза Гринграсса стали молочно-голубыми, приняв совершенно естественный вид.

— В глаза василиску смотреть безопаснее, — громко прошептал Эйвери, взглянув на Северуса. — Дружеское предупреждение тебе на будущее.

— Не преувеличивай, Адриан. Подумаешь, немного развлекся, — как ни в чем не бывало улыбнулся Гринграсс.

— Хвала Мерлину и Моргане, что твое проклятье умрет вместе с тобой, Гринграсс! — весело добавил Эйвери.

— И не мечтай, — уверенно сказал он. — Я тешу себя надеждой, что один из внуков обязательно унаследует дар.

— Только не это, — закатив глаза, произнес Эйвери. — Вот из-за таких и приходится на себя десятки амулетов вешать.

Устремив взгляд на Северуса, он вдруг замер, немного отошел от него и пристально оглядел с головы до ног. Северусу даже неуютно стало под этим взглядом.

— Мерлинова мать, — тихо произнес Эйвери, — ты что, даже защиту не носишь?

— Защиту? — Северус вопросительно вскинул брови, на всякий случай нащупав палочку в кармане — его единственную защиту.

— На такие мероприятия нельзя приходить без защиты, — недоуменно произнес он. — Причем, лучше, если она будут не моложе трех поколений. Неужели Эйлин тебе не говорила?

— Э-э… нет, — ответил Северус, понимая, что тот говорит про защитные амулеты.

Незаметно окинув Эйвери взглядом, он заметил на нём массивный перстень с эмблемой герба их рода, явно старинные часы на запястье, а на открытой шее виднелось сразу три цепочки, которые уходили под рубашку.

Кажется, даже хозяин дома не доверял своим друзьям и приятелям, раз с головы до ног обвешался защитными амулетами. Северус почувствовал себя глупо и уязвимо. Мог бы и догадаться, что одна палочка и способности к окклюменции его не спасут.

Только вот защитных амулетов у него отродясь не было, и мать никогда ему ни о чем подобном не рассказывала и не показывала. Вряд ли её семья хоть что-то смогла сохранить, а Эйвери еще и говорит как минимум о трех поколениях. Хотя, кулон с черным опалом, которым так дорожила Эйлин, сохранился, и он явно был очень древним. Только Северус никак не мог найти время, чтобы тщательно изучить его.

— У Эйлин ничего не осталось? — не скрыв возмущения, поинтересовался Эйвери. — Я, конечно, знал, что она в плачевном состоянии, но не думал, что настолько… Надо тебе что-нибудь подобрать!..

— Оставь его, Адриан, — перебил Натаниэль.

В глазах Эйвери вдруг вспыхнул неподдельный гнев, делая похожим его на сумасшедшего. Он резко обернулся на Гринграсса, дернувшись рукой по направлению к палочке, но неожиданно замер, наткнувшись на взгляд прозрачных глаз Гринграсса.

Северус за этим наблюдал, затаив дыхание и крепко сжимая собственную палочку в кармане. Вот и вспышка ярости, о которых его предупреждал Дамблдор.

— Пытаешься замену найти? Не выйдет. Не в этом случае, — совершенно спокойно сказал Гринграсс.

— Я… — Эйвери вдруг растерял всё своё обаяние. Он выглядел потерянным, с бегающим взглядом, с потухшей улыбкой. — Пойду, выпью, — произнес он и, не говоря больше не слова, развернулся и направился к дальнему бару.

Северус проводил его напряженным взглядом. Эйвери вызывал довольно смешанные чувства. Ему казалось странным, что Эйвери так дружелюбен по отношению к нему. Северус думал, что тот как минимум не выносит полукровок и бывших гриффиндорцев. А он сам подошел к нему, завел разговор. Рассказывал о своём прошлом, предлагал подобрать защитный амулет, хотя с великой долей вероятности этот амулет действовать на нём не будет.

Возможно, Дамблдор прав, и Эйвери действительно опасен и непредсказуем, и всего лишь затеял какую-то игру. Только Северус не чувствовал от него какой-либо угрозы.

— Мы с вами, кажется, ещё не знакомы.

Привел в себя его голос Гринграсса, который смотрел на него с вежливой улыбкой на лице.

— Меня зовут Натаниэль Гринграсс.

— Северус Снейп, — кивнул он в ответ. — Очень… приятно.

— Взаимно, — произнес Гринграсс, не спуская с него мягкого, дружелюбного взгляда. — Кристиан, мой сын, рассказывал мне о вас. Исключительно в положительном ключе, — поспешно добавил он.

— Как у Кристиана дела? — поинтересовался Северус. — Я слышал, у него родился сын?

— Ах, да! — усмехнулся Гринграсс, махнув рукой. — Нянчится с маленьким Александром словно домовой эльф! Даже Аннабель не так привязана к сыну. Но… — Гринграсс вдруг замолчал, с некоторым сомнением на него глянув, и тут же продолжил: — Но у них были… некоторые проблемы. Целители говорили, шанс, что родится мальчик, минимальные. Поэтому Кристиан был вне себя от счастья, когда на свет появился малыш Алекс.

— Что ж… передавайте ему поздравления, — неуверенно произнес Северус, чувствуя себя страшно неловко — он в жизни не вел светских бесед, и не представлял, что и когда нужно говорить. — И здоровья Александру.

— Обязательно, — улыбнулся Гринграсс. — Кристиан будет рад получить от вас весточку.

Северус скованно улыбнулся в ответ. Старший Гринграсс также, как и Эйвери, казался ему неплохим человеком. Доброжелательным и открытым. Или же это издержки профессии? Северус слишком долго времени провел в кругу Пожирателей, и теперь все они кажутся ему отличными людьми. Только вот интуиция его и правда спала мертвым сном, не подавая никаких сигналов. Может быть, он переборщил с успокаивающей настойкой?

— Северус, у меня к вам также будет небольшое предложение, — аккуратно произнес Гринграсс, наблюдая за его реакцией.

Северус тут же внутренне напрягся, ожидая очередного удара судьбы. Он уже давно понял, что от слуг Волан-де-Морта нельзя ждать никаких хороших предложений.

— В прошлом месяце от глубокой старости скончался наш семейный целитель, — сказал Гринграсс, — который варил для нас лечебные зелья.

Напряжение с Северуса сразу спало, оставляя лишь интерес.

— Все его записи и рецепты у нас сохранились, — продолжал Гринграсс. — И как вы смотрите на то, чтобы варить для моей семьи некоторые настойки и зелья?

Подобная просьба казалась Северусу довольно странной. Неужели Гринграсс настолько ему доверяет, что готов поручить готовку лечебных зелий? Это было крайне неосторожно с его стороны.

— Разумеется, за щедрые вознаграждения, — улыбнулся Гринграсс.

А вот щедрые вознаграждения лишними однозначно не будут.

— С радостью вам помогу, — кивнул Северус.

— Превосходно! На следующей неделе оставлю в штабе для вас список зелий, — обрадовано произнес Гринграсс, — и первый аванс.

Начало было положено неплохое. Если он будет работать с Гринграссом, там, может, и остальные дружки Темного Лорда подтянутся. Да, наверное, Гринграсс понимает, что это в интересах Северуса — готовить зелья безупречно, потому и доверяет.

Когда Гринграсс отошел к своим друзьям, Северус осмотрелся, раздумывая, с кем бы ещё можно заговорить. Проще, наверное, было держаться поближе к Банди. Он прекрасно умел поддерживать разговор. Только вот его коллега сейчас стоял в обществе Друэллы Блэк и Оливии Гринграсс, которые, судя по виду, едва сдерживали хохот, раскрасневшись, широко улыбаясь и над чем-то хихикая.

Тяжело вздохнув, Северус заскользил взглядом дальше. А вот и Абраксас Малфой со своей супругой. Выглядит он неважно. Под глазами синие круги, кожа на лице обвисла. Он с трудом опирается на длинную трость и медленно передвигается. Выглядит словно девяностолетний старик, а ведь ему всего чуть за пятьдесят. Мистер Поттер выглядел также еще месяц назад. Вполне очевидно, этому тоже осталось недолго.

Возле своего отца стоит Люциус с Нарциссой и братья Лестрейндж. А вот Беллатрисы нет. Банди, собрав всевозможные сплетни, говорил, что она сильно изменилась, потеряв всю свою красоту. Очевидно, это — правда, раз она по-прежнему не появляется в обществе. А может, у неё элементарно нет на это сил, здоровье её тоже сильно подкосилось.

Недалеко от них в креслах с высокими спинками сидят Сигнус и Орион Блэки. Сигнус о чем-то негромко говорит, наклонившись к брату, а Орион, раскурив трубку, будто сквозь него смотрит, мыслями явно находясь не здесь. Честно говоря, Северус был удивлен видеть главу рода Блэк на этом мероприятии. Он и не думал, что Орион может так легко прийти в дом к другу убийцы своего сына.

У широкого окна, на диване на тонких изящных ножках, расположилась компания из младших Розье и Нотта, рядом с которыми сидели близнецы Кэрроу и Шарлотта Яксли. Наверное, Северусу можно было бы подойти к своим ровесникам, но одна только мысль вызывала в нём отторжение. Они слишком хорошо друг друга знали, чтобы находиться в одном обществе.

На входе в гостиную Северус заметил младшего Мальсибера со своей новоиспеченной супругой. А прямо за ними…

— Какого?.. — прошептал Северус, чувствуя, как в ужасе сжались все внутренности.

О чем-то переговариваясь и улыбаясь младшему Эйвери, в черном платье в пол и легкой, не по погоде, бордовой мантии, накинутой на плечи, шла Марти.

Северус глазам своим не верил. И как только она умудрилась сюда попасть? На приглашениях стоит печать, которая позволяет пройти сквозь ограду дома, и Северус сильно сомневался, что её пригласили. И главное, что она здесь забыла?

Он нашел взглядом Банди, который стоял в другом конце зала. Что будет, если они встретятся? Марти, как он уже понял, избегала встречи с Тедом, а тот её может и не узнать. Насколько знал Северус, они не виделись больше пяти лет, Марти тогда была еще совсем ребенком. Но что он сделает, если всё-таки узнает её? У Северуса даже разгорелось некоторое любопытство проверить это. Возможно, если они заговорят, он сможет узнать что-то, интересующее лично его. Потому что Банди по-прежнему являлся личностью загадочной и необъяснимой для Северуса.

Но вот чего он допускать не хотел, так это того, чтобы Марти видела его самого. Он не мог предугадать, что ей взбредет в голову, поэтому будет безопаснее, если они здесь не пересекутся. Кто знает, кому она может доложить, что он посещает светские мероприятия, где часть присутствующих с Меткой на руке.

Убедившись, что она его все еще не увидела, он уже собрался тихонько улизнуть, но, резко развернувшись, он тут же на кого-то наткнулся.

— Господи! — вырвалось у него против воли. Он прикрыл глаза, выравнивая дыхание и успокаиваясь.

— Привет, Снейп, — усмехнулась Белби. — Ты что такой дерганый?

— И давно ты тут стоишь? — зло спросил он, все еще приходя в себя от неожиданности. — Ко мне прижавшись, — добавил он недовольно.

— Больно нужен, — фыркнула она и кивнула на небольшой бар возле стены. — Я за шампанским.

Смерив её подозрительным взглядом, Северус нервно оглянулся, выискивая Марти. Она уже стояла в компании его бывших сокурсников.

— Чёрт…

Он повернулся обратно, успевая заметить, что Белби тоже не спускает взгляда с Марти.

— Кто это? — спросила она, приковав к нему отчего-то злой взгляд черных глаз.

— Без понятия, — равнодушно бросил он.

Белби ему, конечно, не поверила, скривив губы в усмешке и прищурившись. Северус на это только недовольно глаза закатил. И какая ей только разница? Почему женщины опять осложняют его жизнь? У него было важное дело на сегодняшний вечер, ему необходимо было максимально втереться в доверие хоть к кому-то из Пожирателей или приближенных Темного Лорда. А вместо этого он сейчас должен избегать одну и отвязаться от разговора с другой.

— Хорошего вечера, — сказал он ей напоследок, прежде чем уйти.

Выйдя из зала через дальнюю дверь, Северус оказался в широком, плохо освещённом коридоре. Ему хотелось найти старшего Эйвери. Из зала тот бесследно исчез, а Северусу казалось, что именно через него он сможет стать ближе к Пожирателям.

Он медленно двинулся вперед, оглядываясь по сторонам. Стены коридора были выкрашены в насыщенный синий цвет. На одинаковом расстоянии располагались массивные позолоченные подсвечники, а между ними, чередуясь, двери и портреты, и те и другие обрамленные крупными золотыми рамками.

Волшебники на портретах молча провожали его взглядами. Северус не спеша шел, задерживаясь взглядом на каждом портрете. Под каждым из них имелась золотая табличка, на которой было написано имя, годы жизни, и чем прославился данный представитель семьи Эйвери.

Дойдя до конца длинного коридора, он остановился. Вверх вела узкая каменная лестница, на верхней площадке которой виднелась единственная дверь. Поднявшись по ступенькам, он остановился возле приоткрытой двери. Заглянув внутрь, Северус увидел богато обставленный кабинет. Высокие стеллажи книг вдоль стен. Возле окон, поддернутых тяжелыми шторами, стоит широкий стол из темного дерева. Напротив, у стены, располагается небольшой диван и столик на коротких ножках. В углу кабинета стоит большой черный рояль, с откинутой крышкой и развернутыми нотами, в уголке на подставке стоит стакан с огневиски. Создавалось впечатление, что на нем только что играли. А у камина, в котором горел огонь, стоит кресло, повернутое спинкой ко входу.

Неслышно отворив дверь, Северус сделал пару шагов, замечая, что в кресле кто-то сидит. Виднелась лишь неподвижная рука, висящая на подлокотнике кресла. В пальцах зажата толстая сигара, и отчетливо блестит черный агат в массивном кольце.

— Мистер Эйвери? — позвал Северус, узнав хозяина дома.

Эйвери, резко подскочив на ноги, не предупреждая выхватил палочку и выкрикнул заклинание. Северус в последнюю секунду уклонился, прижавшись к двери и с шумом вдыхая воздух, когда яркий луч пронесся там, где только что стоял он.

Тяжело дыша и приходя в себя от пережитого ужаса, Северус устремил взгляд на Эйвери, мгновенно выхватив свою палочку.

— О, Северус, — растеряно произнес Эйвери с дрогнувшей улыбкой на губах. — Кажется, я задремал… извини.

Северус во все глаза смотрел на Эйвери, не рискуя убирать палочку. «Задремал» он. Или для него это нормально, палить заклинаниями во всё подряд, если его вдруг разбудят?

— Ничего, — выдавил из себя Северус, поправив мантию, — всё нормально.

— Я тут… пришёл немного в тишине посидеть, — улыбнулся Эйвери, натянув на лицо привычную дружелюбную маску.

— А я… — Северус растерялся на секунду, не зная, что сказать. Вряд ли хозяину дома понравится, что Северус ходит тут в одиночестве и в его кабинет заглядывает. Но ему, кажется, это было абсолютно безразлично.

— Располагайся где тебе удобно, — Эйвери махнул на кабинет, и сам подошел к еще одному бару — кажется, они тут находились на каждом квадратном метре. Достав чистый стакан, он наполнил его виски и передал Северусу.

— Вы увлекаетесь фотографией, мистер Эйвери… то есть, Адриан? — спросил Северус, остановившись возле стеллажа с книгами, где также стояли десятки колдофото.

— Нет-нет, — отмахнулся он. — Это один мой… друг увлекался. Колдокамеру из рук не выпускал.

Если на первом этаже колдофото были преимущественно с семьей, то здесь на снимках были запечатлены исключительно друзья Адриана. Десятки портретов и событий из жизни. И среди них пять, шесть… двенадцать фото с Альфардом Блэком. Кажется, они были очень дружны. Больше, чем на половине снимков Адриан был с Альфардом, но часто с ними присутствовала и незнакомая Северусу девушка. Блондинка с короткими вьющимися волосами чуть ниже плеч, прищуренным взглядом и хитрой улыбочкой тоже появлялась значительно чаще других. Северусу показалось ненормальным такое помешательство на людях.

Оглянувшись на Эйвери, он наткнулся на его пристальный, изучающий взгляд. Напомнив себе, что к нему лучше не поворачиваться спиной, Северус указал на очередной групповой снимок, и произнес:

— Я думал, в ваш… клуб входили только слизеринцы.

Эйвери весело усмехнулся.

— Глубочайшее заблуждение, — улыбнулся он. — Четыре факультета никогда не были так дружны и сплочены, как при Темном Лорде. Он… так скажем, не признавал все эти деления по хитрости и храбрости. Талантливые люди есть на всех факультетах.

Надо же, а Темный Лорд куда адекватнее, чем казалось Северусу. Правда, насколько он успел заметить, из старшего поколения большинству было глубоко плевать, кто и какой факультет закончил. Учась в школе это и имело какое-то значение, но после выпуска эти мнимые границы совершенно стираются.

— Хотя, конечно, большая часть всё-таки были со Слизерина, — добавил Эйвери.

— Зная Темного Лорда, я бы подумал, что он никого другого и не принял бы в свой круг, — признался Северус.

— Ерунда! — усмехнулся Эйвери, но вдруг прервался и устремил на него прямой взгляд. — И вообще, странно слышать подобное от тебя! Темный Лорд дал тебе шанс, тебе — гриффиндорцу и… полукровке, — снова усмехнулся он, а в глазах вдруг вспыхнул ненормальный огонек.

— Действительно, — согласился Северус. Указав на одно из фото, на котором сидела всё та же компания, только еще и та самая девушка, он произнес: — В рыцарском клубе состояли и девушки?

— Только две, — вдруг раздраженно ответил Эйвери. — Одна совершила глубочайшую ошибку, а вторая… ты же знаешь миссис Вальбургу Блэк. Если она захочет вступить в рыцарский клуб, она вступит.

Северус и не знал, что мать Сириуса тоже состояла в этой группировке. Впрочем, это неудивительно, если два её родных брата также были Вальпургиевыми рыцарями. Северус еще раз просмотрел все снимки, замечая, что Ориона Блэка нет ни на одном из них. Выходит, он в клуб не входил, и это показалось Северусу странным. Хотя, возможно, дело было в том, что Орион был несколько младше остальных. С другой стороны, Сигнус Блэк тоже был младше, а он на групповых фото присутствовал.

— Название клуба было в честь неё придумано? — поинтересовался Северус, отвлекаясь от фото.

— Нет, — Эйвери мотнул головой, отойдя к столу и опустившись на стул. — Название придумали мы с Альфардом, когда учились… кажется, на третьем курсе.

Он в очередной раз наполнил свой стакан и сделал небольшой глоток.

— В последнюю ночь апреля у кельтов празднуется Белтейн, — произнес Адриан, глядя на полку с колдофото. — А еще это была ночь ведьм. Вальпургиева ночь. Мы всегда сбегали в Запретный лес, чтобы разжечь костер и устроить свой шабаш.

Северус с интересом слушал его, не перебивая и устроившись на стуле напротив. Эйвери захватывающе рассказывал о праздновании Белтейна, о традиции разжигать костер и проводить обряды. Их похождения ничуть не уступали похождениям Мародеров во время прогулок по Запретному лесу в компании оборотня.

— Так и появились Вальпургиевы рыцари, — с какой-то грустью произнес Эйвери. — Узкий круг для избранных.

Эйвери рассказывал ему об их времяпрепровождении, об их участниках, о людях, которые сейчас находились в зале на первом этаже, и о людях, которые была запечатлены на снимках.

Все они были исключительными. С редкими талантами, они обладали уникальным даром или огромной силой. Они и правда выделялись, были яркими, заметными. Северус и сам успел в этом убедиться. Не удивительно, что Волан-де-Морт захотел их всех собрать вокруг себя. Правда, оставалось загадкой, как ему удалось это сделать.

— Сейчас, конечно, от нас практически ничего не осталось, — с легкими нотками недовольства произнес Эйвери. — Кто-то засел в своем особняке и нянчится с внуками, — раздраженно сказал, — кто-то уехал за границу… кто-то умер.

— Но многие всё же нашли время приехать, — заметил Северус. На первом этаже и правда собралось немало гостей, и значительная часть Вальпургиевых рыцарей сейчас как раз сидела возле камина.

Эйвери в ответ только многозначительно скривил губы и закатил глаза. Возможно, на самом деле, ему не хватало только одного человека, а на других было абсолютно плевать.

— Всё больше думаю о том, чтобы уехать вслед за родителями, — проговорил он.

— А где ваши родители? — поинтересовался Северус.

— Они и младший брат с семьей уехали в Наварру, — будто нехотя произнес он, — на родину предков.

Северус с удивлением на него посмотрел. Он помнил, как они на Истории магии проходили этот период. Благородная французская семья Эврё, обладающая колоссальной магической силой и влиянием, правила Наваррой много веков назад. И уже позднее одна из её ветвей перебралась в Англию, смешавшись с кельтами. Выходит, слухи правдивы, и Эйвери действительно принадлежали этому роду.

— И что вас здесь держит? — осторожно спросил Северус.

Эйвери недовольно скривился и резко поднялся со своего места, отчего Северус невольно вжался в кресло. Репутация Эйвери заставляла его дергаться от малейшего резкого движения. Но Адриан, повернувшись к нему спиной, только вновь плеснул себе виски в бокал.

Северус выжидательно смотрел на его напряженную спину и плечи, переживая, что задевает слишком личные темы. И только надеялся, что Эйвери не вспылит. Потерять это хрупкое доверие ему совершенно не хотелось.

— Я бы с радостью, — тихо, но отчетливо ответил он, по-прежнему стоя к нему спиной. — У меня здесь больше никого не осталось. Но Эдмунд связан договором. А я не могу оставить его одного, — он прервался, делая большой глоток, — разбираться со всем… этим.

— Связан договором? С кем? — спросил Северус. Он знал, что младший Эйвери не работает в Министерстве или где-то ещё. И сейчас его единственная деятельность — это служба Темному Лорду.

Повернув голову, Эйвери устремил на него взгляд, в котором вновь вспыхнуло яркое пламя. Он приблизился к столу, уперевшись на него ладонями, и наклонился к Северусу.

— Думаешь, почему все наши дети с Меткой на руке? — прошипел он, мгновенно поменявшись в лице. — Почему ты с Меткой?

Северус в ужасе смотрел на его трясущиеся от гнева губы, на вытаращенные, потемневшие глаза, из-за которых он походил на настоящего сумасшедшего. С громким хлопком вдруг распахнулась балконная дверь, вихрем впуская холодный ветер. Огонь в камине затрепыхал, раздуваясь ярким пламенем. По клавишам рояля пробежал тревожный звон.

— Думаешь, это ты пожелал Метку получить? — перешел Эйвери на крик. — Как бы не так! Это Он захотел!

Ветер, ворвавшийся в комнату, страшно завывал, поднимая лежащие на столе бумаги и разнося их по комнате, окончательно затушив огонь и все свечи. В комнате потемнело и стало холодно. Северус физически ощущал бушующую магию в помещении.

Он поднялся на ноги, доставая палочку и пытаясь не поддаться панике.

— Мистер Эйвери…

— Только никто из нас не думал, что всё так обернется! — Эйвери пытался перекричать свист ветра.

— Адриан, успокойтесь, пожалуйста…

— Как ни старайся, а этого не избежать! — кричал он, взмахнув рукам и расплескав виски из бокала. — Захочет Он именно тебя, и ты приползешь к нему, умоляя о Метке! Мир перевернется, судьба подстроится, но это случится!

Эйвери неожиданно прервался на полуслове, схватившись за горло и делая тяжелый вздох. Северус тут же устремился к нему, чтобы помочь, как вдруг дверь в кабинет отворилась.

— Папа?

В дверях стоял Эдмунд, переводя встревоженный взгляд с отца на Северуса, который стоял с палочкой над Адрианом.

— Какого черта ты творишь? — возмутился Эдмунд, устремив гневный взгляд на Северуса и выхватив свою палочку.

— Я только помочь хотел, — произнес Северус, выпрямляясь.

— Всё… всё хорошо, Эдмунд, — старший Эйвери удивительно быстро пришел в себя.

Северус с удивлением наблюдал, как у того пропала ярость из глаз, на губах вновь улыбка. А в кабинете такая тишина и порядок, словно и не было этого урагана всего пару секунду назад. Всё аккуратно лежит по местам, а в камине слабо горит огонь. Только его сердце бешено колотится в груди.

— И будь повежливее с нашими гостями, — добавил Адриан, взглянув на сына.

Эдмунд засунул палочку в карман мантии, бросив последний недовольный взгляд на Северуса, и, посмотрев на отца, произнес:

— Скоро пора разжигать костер. Мне пригласить всех на улицу?

— Нет-нет, я сам, — ответил ему Адриан и устремил взгляд на Северуса. — Северус, вы ни за что не должны пропустить это зрелище. А то и сами можете поучаствовать в обряде очищения огнем. Будет весело, — добавил он, улыбаясь и, позвав их двоих за собой, первый направился на выход из кабинета.

Северуса всё ещё слегка потряхивало от пережитого. Он впервые видел, чтобы у взрослого человека был выброс магии, да еще такой силы. Или же это не было выбросом магии. Эйвери говорил о некоем договоре. Не исключено, что не только его сын, но и он сам связан с кем-то обязательствами или клятвой. И потому не мог разглашать её условия. А этот магический всплеск был всего лишь предупреждением от второй стороны.

Чем больше Северус об этом думал, тем больше убеждался в своей правоте. Ведь действительно, старшее поколение, те самые Вальпургиевы рыцари, поддерживали Волан-де-Морта, но из них единицы, кто принимал участие в активных военных действиях. А достоверной информации о том, что у кого-то из них есть Метка, и вовсе нет. Большинство, напротив, при каждом удобном случае демонстрирует её отсутствие.

А вот все их дети, все они были либо первыми подозреваемыми лицами, либо неоднократно замечены в нападениях. И у всех у них, насколько знал Северус, имелась Черная Метка. Это же подтверждали слова Эйвери. Причем младшие дети принимали Метку не всегда, а вот старшие, главные наследники обязательно имели знак Темного Лорда на своей руке.

Северус неожиданно вспомнил Регулуса. Младший Блэк получил Метку практически сразу, как только Сириуса выжгли с их родового гобелена и официально лишили статуса главного наследника, передав его Регулусу.

Неужели Темный Лорд и правда имел какую-то власть над своими друзьями? И главное, власть и над их семьями тоже. Действительно, что может быть надежнее, чем держать на коротком поводке наследников древних родов.

Вполне очевидно, что они в своём рыцарском клубе на что-то подписались, последствия чего сами не могли предугадать. Либо же Темный Лорд настолько хитер, что всех их смог обмануть.

Только как его мать могла дать какую-то клятву Волан-де-Морту? Эйвери сказал, что в их клуб входило две девушки, и Эйлин среди них не было.

Или же Эйвери ошибся насчет него. В конце концов, Темного Лорда поддерживают и много истинных добровольцев. Те, чьи родители не заключали никаких договоров. И Северус прекрасно знал, что заставило получить Метку именно его.

Они уже дошли до зала на первом этаже, как в дверях появилась Белби. Замерев на секунду, она удивленно уставилась на Северуса, потом поздоровалась со старшим Эйвери, пропуская его с сыном внутрь, и перегородила Северусу дорогу.

— Сейчас будут разжигать костер, я хочу посмотреть, — сказал ей Северус, пытаясь её обойти.

— Думаю, я смогу тебе предложить посмотреть кое-что поинтереснее, — усмехнулась она.

Северус устремил на неё мрачный взгляд, решив, что она в очередной раз пытается его соблазнить.

— Твоя белобрысая подружка устроила какие-то разборки, прежде чем её твой дружок куда-то увел…

У Северуса в очередной раз сердце предательски дрогнуло.

— Что? Куда?

— Если честно, зная Банди, я вначале решила, что вы втроем ушли, — насмешливо произнесла она. — Но вижу, ты развлекался в другой компании, — она кивнула головой назад, намекая на Эйвери. — Что тоже довольно неожиданно, зная предпочтения Эдмунда.

— Куда они ушли, Белби? — перебил её Северус.

Сейчас он начал переживать, как бы Тед не прикончил Марти где-нибудь в темной подворотне. Или как бы она не прикончила Теда. Или как бы они вдвоем не решили прикончить его самого. Доверия у Северуса никто из них не вызывал.

— Туда, — Белби указала на приоткрытую дверь в конце коридора.

Широким шагом Северус направился в указанную сторону и сходу распахнул дверь.

Обыкновенный чулан со старым, ненужным хламом.

— Здесь никого, — раздраженно произнес он, глянув на Белби.

— Странно, — задумчиво произнесла она, — я видела, как они сюда заходили.

Северус нервно оглядывал помещение, пытаясь найти следы борьбы или хоть какой-то знак. Но даже если бы тут устроили бойню, это было бы не понять. Всё здесь стояло вверх дном.

— Смотри, это же твой подружке принадлежит, — Белби указала на кусок бордовой ткани, который лежал под перевернутым ведром.

Нагнувшись, Северус поднял мантию. И правда, она была на Марти еще вначале вечера. Внутри поселилось нехорошее предчувствие. Здесь явно произошло нечто плохое. И где ему теперь их искать?

— Она не моя подружка, — нервно произнес он. — Я за Теда волнуюсь.

— О, как это мило, — усмехнулась Белби, и на секунду ему не поверив.

— У нас завтра работы много, — сказал ей Северус, проходя мимо неё. — Не хочется выполнять её одному.

***

Разжигание костров и проведение обрядов и правда было зрелищем захватывающим. Только Северус не мог этим насладиться, он без конца переживал за Теда и Марти, выискивая их в толпе. Но они, очевидно, давно покинули этот праздник.

Душа у него была не на месте. Если бы он хотя бы предположить мог, куда они отправились, он бы немедля отправился за ними. Возможно, Марти и не навредит Теду. А вот от Банди можно ожидать чего угодно.

Далеко за полночь, когда все развлечения закончились, гости стали расходиться. Северус тоже засобирался домой, но решил напоследок пролететь над поместьем, надеясь, что увидит Теда или Марти.

Убедившись, что его никто не видит, он обернулся вороном и взлетел.

Он сделал уже целый круг над территорией, так никого и не увидев, как вдруг его внимание привлекло движение в небольшой аллее. Спикировав на толстую ветку дерева, он присмотрелся, распознав старших Эйвери и Гринграсса, сидящих на скамейке.

— … хватит, Адриан, — миролюбиво произнес Гринграсс, — сколько времени прошло. Уже ничего не поправишь.

— Не понимаю, как вы можете с этим мириться, — с запалом сказал Эйвери, крепко затягиваясь сигарой.

— Мы с этим не миримся, — пожав плечами, ответил Гринграсс. — Мы выискиваем плюсы в безвыходной ситуации. Согласись, если Том получит власть, мы будем жить ещё лучше.

— Не зови его так, — грубо перебил Эйвери. — Том давно мертв.

— Хорошо, — беспечно согласился он. — Но я всё равно прав.

— Только вот почему-то за Его власть борются наши дети, — зло усмехнулся Эйвери.

Но Гринграсс ничего на этот выпад не ответил. Он не спешил обсуждать политику и ссориться со своим другом, с которым, очевидно, расходился во взглядах, и решил перевести тему.

— Кстати, как тебе Снейп? — заинтересованно спросил Гринграсс, а Северус весь напрягся, обратившись в слух.

— Да какой из него Снейп! — воскликнул Эйвери. — Ты же его видел.

Гринграсс с любопытством посмотрел на него, ожидая продолжения.

— Он же Эйлин в брюках, — усмехнулся Эйвери, на что Гринграсс негромко, но от души и по-доброму рассмеялся:

— Это верно.


	22. Бессмертные души

Софии ужасно не хотелось расставаться с Джори. Он пробыл у неё всего несколько дней. И рассказал обо всём, что случилось почти два года назад.

Как оказалось, в момент нападения на дом его самого внутри не было, он ходил до магического квартала в Париже. Именно это его и спасло. И, возвращаясь, он увидел, что на его дом напали. Только он и шагу сделать не успел, как его оглушили. Очнулся он уже в Марселе.

В незнакомом доме был лишь он и мать Софии. Рассказав ему о случившемся, она взяла с него Непреложный обет. Джори в тот момент находился в таком стрессе и неверии, что вся его семья мертва, что дал все обещания, которые потребовала с него мадам де Бланк.

Он остался без любой возможности связаться с Софией, дать ей хоть какой-то намек. Без возможности вернуться в Париж, и без возможности вернуться в магический мир, он даже не мог получать новости о происходящем в волшебном мире. Как позднее сообщил ему Дамблдор, Непреложный обет, наложенный определенным образом, спал одновременно со смертью мадам де Бланк.

Джори винил в случившемся себя. Оказывается, господин де Бланк не раз посылал ему предупреждения. Отец Софии считал, что именно Джори и его магловское окружение является причиной её неуважения к собственной семье. Что именно он всегда инициирует её побеги, что из-за него и его пагубного влияния София плохо учится, дерзит старшим и перечит отцу. Что если бы она общалась с «нормальными людьми», из нее вышел бы толк. Только Джори и предположить не мог, что угрозы господин де Бланк воплотит в реальность.

Так он больше года прожил в доме пожилой гречанки. До того дня, пока не понял, что за ним следят. Он сразу решил, что отец Софии узнал, что он жив. Мадам де Бланк предупреждала его, что он не успокоится, если узнает, и обязательно завершит начатое. Джори несколько месяцев жил в страхе, постоянно перемещаясь и скрываясь. И в глубине души надеялся, что если о нем узнал отец Софии, то узнала и она сама. Потому что мысль, что он бросил Софию, ни на минуту не покидала его, лишая покоя.

София с ужасом представляла, что ему пришлось пережить. Абсолютно один, в одночасье лишившийся семьи и друзей, и полностью отрезанный от магического мира. Ему явно пришлось куда тяжелее, чем ей.

Она уговаривала его остаться, и видела, что он и сам этого хочет. Она по-настоящему была счастлива вновь встретиться со своим другом. Несмотря на собственные потери, он все равно остался добрым и милым, её веселым другом Джори. К тому же, ему довольно опасно возвращаться во Францию. Как сказал Регулус, нет никаких гарантий, что Джори не захотят использовать, чтобы добраться до Софии.

Но оставаться он ни в какую не соглашался. Как Джори справедливо заметил, что и здесь ему не очень рады. И если Регулус вел себя вполне сносно, предпочитая по большей части его просто игнорировать, то Сириус смотрел на Джори, как на врага народа. София даже успела с ним поругаться по этому поводу. Но Блэк был непреклонен, и сказал, что не собирается переступать через себя в очередной раз и скрывать своего отношения к французу, говорил что-то о том, что он уже и так сполна натерпелся от него. Он и так готов снизойти до того, чтобы организовать для него портал в любую точку земного шара. И лучше бы ему поторопиться, поскольку терпение Сириуса не резиновое, и он может закинуть его куда-нибудь в Арктику.

Несмотря на разногласия, София не уставала удивляться Сириусу. Создание портала между границами стран было делом очень трудным и требующим соблюдения массы деталей. Один неверный штрих и тебя может попросту разорвать на кусочки. Как правило, специалисты по порталам этому неделями обучаются. И София даже не смогла сдержаться, выразив свое восхищение. Но Блэк ответил, что у него была неплохая мотивация, ведь София его бросила, а он был намерен ее во что бы то ни стало вернуть. Эту тему она сразу закрыла — Сириус очень любил прикинуться жертвой и попрекнуть ее тем, что она ушла от него.

Следующей ночью Джори ушел, ничего ей не сказав. Только прощальное письмо оставил, в котором просил не злиться на Сириуса, еще раз поблагодарить его за портал до Штатов и пообещал, что когда всё закончится, они обязательно встретятся.

***

Сириус невозможно по ней скучал. Каждую секунду, каждое мгновение, что приходилось проводить вдали. Казалось, после долгожданной встречи он должен был немного успокоиться, но внутри все время бушевал настоящий ураган. Только уже не из тоски и печали, а из чего-то абсолютно необъяснимого. Он не сомневался, с этим чувством внутри он легко может горы свернуть. Ему постоянно хотелось ее веселить, чтобы она смеялась и улыбалась, постоянно хотелось ее обнимать и целовать. Хотелось слушать ее голос, и не так важно, говорит ли она о каких-то пустяках или ругается. И постоянно хотелось заботиться о ней. Замечая, что изредка в ее глазах мелькает тревога, он пытался сделать всё возможное и невозможное, лишь бы она оттуда исчезла.

Сириус знал, даже до их расставания он не был так счастлив с ней, как сейчас.

И сейчас его раздирали две идеи. Как побыстрее закончить войну, и как побыстрее оказаться возле Софии. И не было ничего тяжелее, чем каждый раз уходить от нее. Уходить на дежурство. Или уходить к Джеймсу.

Сириус последние дни практически не отходил от друга, всё свободное время находясь у Джеймса и Лили. Ему тоже было нелегко из-за смерти старших Поттеров. Миссис Поттер любила его, как сына, Сириус всегда это чувствовал и всегда был за это благодарен. Мистер Поттер пустил его в дом, когда он сбежал из своего, дал ему уверенность и надежду, что всегда будет рядом и поможет, если только Сириус попросит. Они и вправду стали для него семьей.

Но Джеймсу, безусловно, было куда тяжелее. Сириуса не так ранила смерть Поттеров, как боль Джеймса, который был абсолютно потерян. В их доме сейчас царила такая гнетущая тоска, какой никогда в доме Поттеров не было. Это давило и угнетало.

И потому Сириус так ценил мгновения, проведенные с Бланк.

— Софи…

Он обхватил рукой её ногу и закинул себе на плечо, оставляя дорожку мокрых поцелуев на ступне и лодыжке. Провел рукой до колена, по гладкому бедру, сжимая кожу, и опустился на ягодицу, придвигая её плотнее и продолжая ритмично двигаться. Наклонился к ней ближе, помутившимся взглядом глядя на её лицо, на прикрытые глаза и губы, сквозь которые вырываются тихие стоны. Он скользнул рукой по её телу и остановился на тонкой шее, обхватил ладонью и несильно сжал.

Её широко распахнутые глаза, глубокий шумный вздох. Обжигающая пощечина по его лицу, и резкий удар ногой прямо в грудь, сбивая дыхание.

— Черт… — прошептала Бланк, глядя на него расширенными от ужаса глазами. — Мерлин, Сириус, извини, я не хотела…

— Какого черта? — ошарашенно спросил он, опустившись на колени и держа ладонь на своей щеке, где все еще горел след от удара. Хотя грудная клетка от пинка горела не меньше.

— Я… — растерянно произнесла она, — мне… Просто не делай так больше.

Сириус на нее недоуменно смотрел, всё ещё не понимая, что это было.

— Тебе раньше нравилось.

— Ну, а сейчас не нравится, — сердито произнесла она.

— Можно было тогда нормально сказать, — недовольно проговорил Сириус, — а не бить меня.

Он прервался на полуслове, замечая её реакцию. София по-прежнему тяжело дышала, взгляд загнанный и вид испуганный. Он даже не знал, что она может так выглядеть.

— Это из-за Долохова? — тихо спросил он, понимая, что у неё могло всплыть нежелательное воспоминание, которое и повлекло за собой такую реакцию. Она же рассказывала, что он на нее нападал, что бил ее и, возможно, и душил.

— Из-за Долохова, из-за Беллы, — скривила она губы, — какая разница.

Она откинулась обратно на спину и натянула одеяло на себя, не глядя на Сириуса. Мгновение помедлив, он опустился рядом, обнимая её и прижимая к себе.

— Я их всех убью, — прошептал он ей на ухо.

София заворочалась, путаясь в одеяле и разворачиваясь к нему лицом.

— Они пожалеют, что прикасались к тебе…

— Не надо, Сириус, — перебила она, глядя на него с непривычной серьезностью и тревогой. Она невесомо провела пальцами по его волосам и обхватила лицо ладонью. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты связывался с ними. Мне всё равно… что с ними будет.

Ей, может, и всё равно. А вот Сириус однозначно не спустит им это с рук.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, Сириус, — говорила она, проникновенно глядя в глаза. — Не хочу, чтобы ты мстил… или что-то еще.

Сириус ей ничего не отвечал, он все равно останется при своем мнении.

— Пожалуйста, пообещай, что ты не будешь… первый их искать. Или нападать на них.

— Нет, — решительно заявил Сириус. — Я не буду ничего обещать.

София тут же отвела глаза, которые вдруг покраснели. Она часто заморгала, прогоняя слёзы. Задрожавшие губы она плотно сжала.

— Бланк, ты что? — недоуменно спросил Сириус, приподнявшись на локте. Он в жизни не видел, как она плачет. И что делать в этом случае он даже не представлял. Обычно женские слезы его раздражали, но сейчас он неожиданно испугался.

Но она вдруг устремила на него гневный взгляд.

— Я каждый долбанный вечер слушала по вашему чертовому радио, не случилось ли что-то с тобой! — зло проговорила она. — Мне каждый день было страшно! За тебя! И из-за того, что мы можем никогда не увидеться!

Она прервалась на секунду, с нескрываемым переживанием и злостью глядя ему в глаза.

— И сейчас ты говоришь, что будешь сам искать этих психопатов?! Которым за радость кого-то прикончить!

Сириус ещё секунду смотрел в её глаза, прежде чем сказать:

— Если ты этого не хочешь, я не буду их искать.

— Не хочу.

— Не буду, — соврал Сириус, не чувствуя никаких угрызений совести. И, чтобы не дать ей вновь вернуться к этому теме, наклонился к ней, прижимаясь к её губам и глубоко и чувственно целуя.

Оторвавшись от неё и устроившись рядом, он произнес, сменяя нежелательную тему:

— Говоришь, слушала радио каждый вечер. Что ещё делала?

— Думала, где тебя черти носят, — усмехнулась София, мгновенно становясь собой.

— Да? Или с Регом обнималась вечерами напролет? — не смог сдержаться Сириус, скорчив недовольное лицо.

— Мы не обнимались, — передразнила она его. — Только душ вместе принимали.

Всё настроение с лица Сириуса спало, оставляя лишь злобную гримасу без тени веселья, в то время как улыбка на лице Софии становилась только шире.

— Вы оба пожалеете, если это правда, — строго сказал Сириус.

Бланк не удержалась, негромко рассмеявшись, и прижалась к нему, оставляя десятки поцелуев на его лице.

— Слушай, серьезно, — прервал её Сириус. — Чем вы тут занимались?

Она вдруг отвела взгляд, пожимая плечами.

— Разным…

Сириус резко сел, устремляя на нее суровый взгляд. Его давно беспокоил вопрос времени их препровождения.

— Как ты вообще встретилась с Регом? — спросил он. — Как он тебя нашёл? И почему Волан-де-Морт говорит, что убил его?

— А может, ты спросишь это у Регулуса? — сразу возмутилась она. — Ты уже две недели тут! И даже ни разу не поговорил с ним!

Да, София была права. Но у него попросту не было на это времени. Он разрывался между Орденом и Джеймсом, которому нужна была поддержка. И те крохи свободного времени, что были, он предпочитал проводить с Софией. Хотя и прекрасно понимал, что разговор с братом откладывать нельзя.

— Что, прямо сейчас? — удивленно спросила София.

— Не вижу смысла откладывать, — сказал Сириус, натягивая джинсы и застегивая рубашку. На часах уже было семь утра, а значит, брат уже явно не спит.

Он неслышно подошел к двери Регулуса и прислушался. Из комнаты не доносилось ни звука, наверняка брат наложил заглушающие чары. Громко постучав в дверь, Сириус тут же дернул дверную ручку. Заперто.

— Кто там? — из-за двери раздался нарочито вежливый голос Регулуса.

— Кто там? — переспросил Сириус, усмехнувшись. — А у тебя есть варианты? Открывай, — потребовал он.

— Что тебе нужно, Сириус? — Регулус подошел к двери, но по-прежнему не открывал её.

— Разговор есть.

— Встретимся в кабинете на первом этаже через пять минут.

Сириус с недовольством уставился на дверь. Его раздражал сам факт, что Регулус ставит условия. И раздражало то, что о «встречах в кабинете» всегда говорил отец. Сириус всегда в такие моменты знал, что его там будут отчитывать. Как и Регулус это знал, и наверняка решил просто его побесить лишний раз.

— Я вышибу дверь, если ты не откроешь, — сказал Сириус, достав палочку.

— Попробуй.

Голос Регулуса сочился таким ехидством, что не оставалось сомнений — вышибить дверь не удастся.

— Хорошо, — сказал вдруг Сириус. — Пусть будет по-твоему. Регулус.

Сириус не сдвинулся с места, продолжая стоять под дверью. Ему было интересно, что там прячет младший брат. Дверь в его комнату была всегда заперта. Судя по всему, на ней всегда были заглушающие и защитные чары. Вполне очевидно, что ничем хорошим он там не занимается. А Сириус не мог противостоять своему любопытству. Только вряд ли Регулус позволит ему так просто проникнуть в его комнату. И лучше всего попытаться это сделать, когда брата не будет дома — по утрам есть несколько минут, когда он уходит за едой. А если сейчас он попробует ворваться туда силой, Регулус только больше защиты наложит.

— Жду тебя в гостиной через две минуты, — сказал ему Сириус, прежде чем направиться вниз.

Регулус спустился в гостиную лишь через пять минут. Под пристальным взглядом Сириуса он прошел до противоположного кресла и опустился в него, сохраняя полную беспристрастность на лице.

— Ну, рассказывай, — произнес Сириус.

— Рассказывать что? — с равнодушием поинтересовался Регулус.

— Даже не знаю с чего начать, — нехорошо усмехнулся Сириус. — Почему Волан-де-Морт говорит, что убил тебя? Или почему мамаша твою могилу слезами поливает? Неужели ты даже ей не сказал, что жив?

Регулус устремил на него недоверчивый взгляд.

— Ты-то откуда знаешь, что она могилу слезами поливает?

Сириус растерялся, но лишь на мгновение. И тут же лениво произнес:

— Мимо проходил, я там, знаешь ли, живу неподалеку.

Регулус недовольно то ли хмыкнул, то ли фыркнул в ответ, что-то пробурчав себе под нос.

— Серьезно, почему ты не сказал родителям?

Сириуса это и правда очень интересовало. Родители в Регулусе души не чаяли, день-деньской могли петь ему оды своей любви. И Сириус не сомневался, что бы ни произошло, они смирятся с любым поступком его брата. Это же не старший сын-предатель, от которого жди беды, а младшенький и любимый, который глупостей никогда не натворит.

— Потому что им нельзя знать об этом, — после долгой паузы ответил Регулус. — Это большой риск не только для меня, но и для них. Темный Лорд может их использовать.

— Почему он говорит, что убил тебя? — задал не менее интересующий вопрос Сириус. — Или тебя должны были убить по его приказу? — спросил он, не дождавшись ответа. — Кто-то тебе помог сбежать и инсценировал твою смерть?

— Мне никто не помогал, — наконец ответил Регулус. — И почему он говорит, что убил меня, я не знаю.

— То есть… как?

— Не знаю, — повторил Регулус, о чем-то задумавшись. — Возможно, он считает, что меня убил Рудольфус. Снейп говорил, что тот грозился это сделать, — добавил он, посмотрев на Сириуса.

Об этом Сириус и сам знал, но он сомневался, что Волан-де-Морту хватило всего лишь слов или угроз Лестрейнджа.

— Или… он почувствовал, что у меня нет Метки, — неуверенно произнес Регулус. — И решил, что я мертв.

— У тебя нет Метки? — не скрывая удивления и надежды в голосе, спросил Сириус. — Покажи!

— Не буду я тебе ничего показывать, — самодовольно усмехнулся Регулус, довольный произведенным эффектом.

— Да ладно тебе! — Сириус поднялся с кресла, делая шаг к брату навстречу. — Показывай!

Но Регулус не спешил исполнять его требования. И Сириус, не удержавшись, схватил его за руку, пытаясь задрать рукав мантии и рубашки.

— Отвали, Сириус!

Через пару секунд несерьезной борьбы, Регулус выдохнул:

— Хорошо, хорошо! Покажу! Только руки свои убери.

Медленно закатав рукав, и бросая на Сириуса недовольные взгляды, он показал абсолютно чистую руку.

— Не может быть, — тихо произнес Сириус, взяв его за предплечье и пристально рассматривая кожу, думая, что Регулус просто мог скрыть Метку чарами. Только вот Метку невозможно никак спрятать, ни чарами, ни зельями, ни рунами, ни чем-либо ещё. — А она вообще была? — с сомнением спросил он, поднимая на Регулуса взгляд.

Он вырвал свою руку из его хватки и опустил рукав, ответив:

— Да, к сожалению.

— И как ты от неё избавился? — спросил Сириус.

Северус ему рассказывал, что они с Дамблдором пытаются найти способ снятия Метки уже пару месяцев, и пока что никак не продвинулись в этом деле. Сириус, конечно, знал, что его брат очень умен, но не думал, что настолько.

— Спасибо дяде Альфарду за это.

— В смысле? — не понял Сириус.

Регулус, не вдаваясь в подробности, рассказал ему о дядиных дневниках и о его дружбе с Волан-де-Мортом в школьные годы. Сириус не знал, что поразило его большое: то, что дядя был другом этого монстра, или то, что они вместе придумали, как наложить Черную Метку.

— Есть что-то еще полезное в дневниках? — поинтересовался Сириус.

— Возможно, — ответил Регулус после долгой паузы. — Я как раз занимаюсь их переводом.

— И Бланк тебе в этом помогает? — не скрыв недовольства, уточнил Сириус.

— Помогает, — кивнул Регулус.

Сириус видел и чувствовал, что брат совершенно не хочет делиться тем, чем он занимается. А если Регулус чего-то не хочет, он это делать не станет. Что ж, у Сириуса появился еще один повод наведаться в комнату Регулуса и выяснить всю правду. И если он там ничего не узнает, то вытрясет правду из Бланк. А сейчас лучше сменить тему, чтобы ослабить его бдительность.

— Я видел, ты сделал пару сквозных зеркал? — как бы невзначай поинтересовался Сириус. — Как?

— Пришлось прочитать пару книг, — снисходительно произнес Регулус.

— Сделай нам тоже.

— Нам? — Регулус вопросительно поднял брови, взглянув на него.

— Нам с Бланк, — ответил Сириус и вдруг задумался на мгновение — ему не помешает еще одна пара. — И нам с тобой.

— Вежливо попроси, и тогда я подумаю над твоей просьбой.

Демонстративно закатив глаза, Сириус недовольно и по слогам произнес:

— Пожалуйста.

— Хорошо…

Сириус уже довольно улыбнулся, как Регулус продолжил:

— Для тебя это будет стоить один миллион галлеонов за одну пару зеркал.

Улыбка с лица Сириуса мгновенно исчезла. И когда он только дерзить научился? Жизнь с Бланк явно не пошла ему на пользу.

— Я готов принять от тебя две пары зеркал в качестве подарка, — зло проговорил Сириус, — и тогда я закрою глаза на то, что ты споил Бланк и домогался до неё с поцелуями.

Регулус даже рот приоткрыл от возмущения, глаза словно грозовым небом заволокло.

— Я не!..

— Либо с тебя два миллиона галлеонов, — перебил его Сириус. — В качестве моральной компенсации.

— Я её не спаивал, — повысив голос, гневно произнес Регулус. — И уж точно не домогался!

— Хочешь сказать, это она домогалась? — усмехнулся Сириус.

Бланк ему рассказала, что инициатором очередного злосчастного поцелуя вновь являлась она. Но видеть возмущение на лице Регулуса было уж очень забавно. Правда, надо отдать ему должное, сваливать вину на Бланк он не спешил, как и не спешил признаваться в правде, что это она домогалась.

— Я не собираюсь с тобой это обсуждать, — ледяным тоном произнес Регулус, поднимаясь на ноги и направляясь на выход.

— С тебя сквозные зеркала, — сказал ему Сириус вдогонку, тоже поднимаясь. — Или два миллиона галлеонов.

Регулус резко остановился и повернулся к нему, прожигая его горящим взглядом. На губах скользнула гадкая ухмылка.

— Если я заплачу четыре, я смогу снова домогаться до Софии?

Волна ярости мгновенно накрыла с головой, перекрывая здравый смысл.

— Даже мечтать об этом не смей, — прошипел Сириус, выхватив палочку.

— Буду мечтать, о чем захочу, — усмехнулся Регулус.

— Purulentis papularum! — выкрикнул Сириус, вскидывая палочку.

Но Регулус, плавным движением руки, с зажатой в ней палочкой, легко отвел заклинание, которое ударилось в окно, разбивая его вдребезги.

Один выпад, второй, третий, Регулус все отбивал, спиной отступая назад. Он словно мысли его читал, будто наперед знал, какое заклинание Сириус использует следующим.

Последний раз Сириус тренировался в паре с братом лет пять назад. Но они оба тогда были детьми, хотя знали и умели значительно больше других. И Сириус не мог не замечать, что Регулус нисколько не уступает ему в мастерстве. Возможно, ему не хватает опыта, которого сполна у Сириуса. Но его стиль, по-прежнему неторопливый и легкий, стал гораздо изящнее.

И Сириус вдруг почувствовал забытый азарт, который всегда появлялся на тренировочных дуэлях с братом в детстве.

— Как там поживает Сирио Форель? — спросил Сириус, посылая очередной луч заклинания, который Регулус отразил, и он ударился в картину, размещенную над комодом.

— Стареет. Но он по-прежнему лучший дуэлянт востока, — легко отбиваясь от трех пущенных подряд атакующих чар произнес Регулус. — А тебе по-прежнему не хватает терпения.

Сириус поднял взгляд на лицо брата, замечая, что у того тоже глаза горят весельем и азартом. Несмотря на сосредоточенность, а на губах все равно едва уловимая улыбка.

— А ты по-прежнему слишком осторожен и думаешь на десять шагов вперед? –улыбнулся Сириус, выпуская очередное заклинание.

— На двадцать, — парировал Регулус, отражая заклинание и посылая в ответ другое. — А твои методы за пять лет нисколько не изменились.

Оглушающее, обманный маневр и еще одно заклятие, пуская через разворот. Рухнувшая люстра, изрезанный в клочья диван, обвалившаяся штукатурка. Регулус все отбивал, и, кажется, и правда знал наперед все его шаги.

Но Сириус всегда брал напором, изматывая противника. Как и сейчас, десятки пущенных чар, последние из которых брату дались явно нелегко.

— Экспелиармус! — выкрикнул Сириус, посылая заклинание снизу, разрезая палочкой воздух от пола и вверх.

Он налету поймал палочку Регулуса, успевая заметить его искаженное недовольством лицо. Вскинув победно руку, сжимая его палочку в кулаке, Сириус уже собирался признать себя победителем, как вдруг увидел летящий в него красный луч.

— Протего! — в последнюю секунду прокричал Сириус.

Защитные чары он выпустил слишком поздно, а парализующее заклинание было слишком мощным. Барьер блокировал заклинание всего в нескольких сантиметрах от него, ударной волной отбросив его назад.

— Вторая палочка! — воскликнул Сириус, вскакивая на ноги. — Так нечестно!

— Уж ты-то должен знать, что она у меня есть, — усмехнулся Регулус.

Сириус действительно должен был об этом знать. Но забыл. Их отец всегда носил две палочки, и их этому же учил. Что ж, вторая палочка и правда являлась хорошим эффектом неожиданности. Не будь у Сириуса прекрасной реакции, лежал бы сейчас парализованный и униженный.

— Где, кстати, твоя? — поинтересовался Регулус. — Неужели, не носишь? — с показным презрением спросил он.

Да, Сириус её не носил. У него всегда была при себе палочка, которая выбрала его в одиннадцать лет перед поступлением в Хогвартс. Она была из английского дуба и с сердечной жилой дракона. Сириус её очень любил, слушалась она превосходно.

Но у него была еще одна палочка, с которой он тренировался в детстве. Она перешла к нему от его прадеда, Сириуса Блэка II, который умер незадолго до его рождения. Палочка была тонкой и изящной, сделана из осины. Сириус не мог не отметить, что она безупречна в дуэлях. Его предок именно этим и прославился, основав в своё время дуэльный клуб. Он же и завел правило — носить с собой две палочки. Но этим секретом пользовалась только одна ветвь Блэков. От Сириуса Блэка II это правило перешло к Арктурусу, от него к Ориону. И от Ориона к его сыновьям.

Их отец рассказывал им, как однажды Сириус Блэк II в дуэли против четырех противников пользовался одновременно двумя палочками. Он вышел победителем, а эта легендарная история превратилась в миф. Сириус после этого пытался повторить этот трюк на тренировках с Регулусом, но то ли у него мастерства не хватило, то ли был слишком мал, но у него ничего не вышло.

С недовольством, но в глубине души Сириус признал, что вторая палочка лишней однозначно не будет. Она у него хранится в поместье в Блэкпуле, и он сегодня же её оттуда заберет.

Но в данный момент его больше всего злил проигрыш Регулусу.

— Если бы у тебя не было второй палочки, ты уже был бы трупом! — гневно прорычал Сириус, вновь взмахнув палочкой.

— Да, но палочка у меня всё ж таки была, а значит, труп — ты, — не скрывая самодовольства, произнес Регулус, легко отбивая луч заклинания, который ударился в шкаф.

— Вы оба будете трупами, если продолжите разносить гостиную, — раздалось от входа.

Дружно повернув головы на голос, они совершенно одинаково выпрямились, Регулус одернул мантию, Сириус откинул волосы с лица.

— Решили поупражняться в дуэльном мастерстве? — спросила София. — Идите во двор, там куда просторнее.

— Извини за беспорядок, — тут же произнес Регулус, мельком окинув взглядом разрушенную гостиную. — Проигравший наведет здесь порядок, — добавил он, посмотрев на Сириуса и вновь усмехнувшись.

— Кто здесь проигравший? — сразу возмутился Сириус. — Твоя палочка у меня!

— Кстати, верни мне её, — потребовал Регулус, протянув руку.

— Сам забери.

Регулус уже снова вскинул свою вторую палочку, как Бланк произнесла:

— Ну всё, хватит. Сириус, верни палочку.

Сириус устремил на нее недовольный взгляд, не собираясь так просто возвращать палочку.

— Думаю, ему будет удобнее пользоваться своей, — сказала София, — когда он будет помогать тебе восстанавливать комнату.

Перечить ей никто не стал.

— Като, проследишь за порядком, — сказала она своему питомцу, который и без того с явным осуждением смотрел на Сириуса, усевшись на высокую спинку кресла.

Как только София вышла, Сириус бросил палочку Регулусу.

— Я же предлагал идти в кабинет, — произнес он, поймав ее на лету. — Мы его расчистили для занятий, там ломать нечего.

— В следующий раз туда пойдем, — сказал Сириус, взмахом палочки восстанавливая огромную чашу, в которой раньше лежали фрукты.

— В следующий раз? — с насмешкой переспросил Регулус, восстановив вспоротую обивку дивана.

— Конечно. Тебе надо больше тренироваться, — с важностью заметил Сириус. — Твои атакующие никуда не годятся.

— Я просто действовал в неполную силу. Решил тебя пожалеть.

Сириус остановился, бросив восстанавливать огромную люстру, и повернулся к брату, который тоже замер, посмотрев на него.

— Можем прямо сейчас устроить второй заход, — с предвкушением произнес Сириус.

Он видел, как у брата ответно вспыхнули глаза интересом, но он ответить ничего не успел, как послышалось громкое, протяжное мяуканье.

— А-а, — недовольно проворчал Сириус, — бесовское отродье.

Като прищурил огромные желтые глаза, дернув кончиком львиного хвоста. До чего же неприятное существо. Нет, Сириус, конечно, любил животных, как и они его, но низзл был до ужаса назойливым. Като все время приходил в спальню Софии, несмотря на запертые заклинанием двери. Сириус не раз просыпался, чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд низзла. А стоило Сириусу и Софии голос повысить, как он приносился и шипел на него, защищая свою хозяйку. Хотя защита, зачастую, нужна была Сириусу.

— Като очень умный низзл, — произнес Регулус, с интересом наблюдая за их переглядками.

— И очень любит свою хозяйку, — добавил Сириус, бросив взгляд на низзла. — Которой, кстати, тоже не помешает больше тренироваться, — сказал он Регулусу.

— Зря ты прогнал француза, вчетвером было бы удобнее практиковаться, — улыбаясь, произнес Регулус. Он ведь прекрасно знал, что Сириуса бесят любые упоминания о французе, да и сам его недолюбливал. Но, очевидно, подействовать на нервы Сириусу он был не прочь.

— Мы с Бланк вас легко бы сделали, — протянул Сириус, с весельем глянув на брата и восстанавливая осыпавшуюся краску со стены.

— Не сомневаюсь, — кивнул он, — София училась у лучшего.

Сириус сразу нахмурился, отворачиваясь. Он, конечно, понимал, что Бланк необходимо было тренироваться и учиться контролировать свою силу. Но его страшно раздражал тот факт, что это делал Регулус, а не он. Сириус даже изучал записи и схемы на доске, по которым Регулус ее учил, но так и не нашел к чему придраться.

Впрочем, Регулус был прав в одном — учитель из него действительно превосходный. И если бы Сириус и доверил кому-то обучение Софии, то только своему брату.

— Я знаю, что это Бланк домогалась, а не ты, — нехотя признал Сириус, стоя к брату спиной и аккуратно сшивая заклинанием картину с летним пейзажем. — Так что… спасибо, что… не воспользовался… возможностью.

Сириусу было трудно это говорить. Особенно учитывая тот факт, что год назад ему самому вполне хватило наглости воспользоваться состоянием Бланк, когда он думал, что она не трезва. И он знал, его брат никогда бы не поступил подобным образом ни с одной девушкой. И тем более с Бланк.

— Это было не из-за тебя, — отозвался Регулус, — но… пожалуйста.

***

Прощание с Софией всегда затягивалось. Каждый раз. Они могли по полчаса стоять возле ворот дома, намертво прилипнув друг к другу и не желая расставаться. Но уже третий Патронус от Кацмана начинал говорить слишком раздраженно, требуя Сириуса немедленно явиться.

— Я зайду завтра за тобой в шесть вечера, — сказал Сириус, поцеловав ее в последний раз.

Она резко отстранилась и подняла на него голову.

— Зайдешь за мной? — переспросила она с замешательством.

— Да, — улыбнулся Сириус, — пойдем отмечать мой день рождения.

Бланк смотрела на него во все глаза, не моргая.

— Только не говори, что ты забыла про мой день рождения, — с притворной обидой произнес Сириус.

— Я… забыла, — растеряно сказала она.

— Что ж, — вздохнул он, — у тебя есть целые сутки, чтобы придумать для меня подарок.

— А что бы ты хотел?

— Не знаю, — он пожал плечами, растягивая губы в улыбке. — Удиви меня.

София не выглядела радостной или воодушевленной, и Сириуса это начало немного напрягать. Он думал, ей понравится идея сходить куда-нибудь и развеяться. Она уже не первый месяц сидит взаперти, такое кому угодно надоест.

— Я не вижу радости на твоем лице, — хмуро произнес он.

— Нет-нет, я рада, — торопливо произнесла она, натягивая фальшивую улыбку. — А… куда мы пойдем?

— Это сюрприз.

— Это за пределами дома?

— Разумеется, — усмехнулся Сириус. — А ты решила, я устрою пикник на заднем дворе твоего дома? Хотя… — он задумался и расплылся в улыбке, многозначительно вскинув брови, — если расценивать это как метафору, то я не откажусь от такого подарка.

Бланк, вопреки обычаю, даже никак не отреагировала на это, продолжая напряженно на него смотреть.

— Будет кто-то ещё?

— Нет, только мы вдвоем, — ответил Сириус, вглядываясь в её глаза и пытаясь понять, что её тревожит. — Софи, не волнуйся. Кроме нас никого не будет. О защите я подумал, нам никто не помешает. Со мной ты в полной безопасности.

— Да, — улыбнулась она, — да, я знаю.

***

София практически всю ночь не спала, промучившись в тревогах и сомнениях. Стоило Сириусу сказать, что им придется покидать дом, у нее мгновенно страх внутри поселился. За последние несколько месяцев, каждый раз, как только она переступала порог, с ней что-то случалось. И если ее не пытались убить, ее пытались схватить, ее выслеживали и на нее нападали. Эти воспоминания, которые она тщательно глушила, напрочь лишали ее покоя. И если днем ей было вполне спокойно, то по ночам ее постоянно мучили кошмары. Она уже не представляла свою жизнь без крепкого снотворного.

Но появление Сириуса все изменило. Первые пару дней она находилось в таком состоянии эйфории, что впервые за эти полгода полностью забыла о своих тревогах. Но неожиданное известие о смерти старших Поттеров вернуло нервное напряжение. А постоянное отсутствие Сириуса добавляло переживаний. Знание, что он в смертельной опасности на заданиях Ордена, сводило ее с ума.

И часто, когда он был на дежурствах по ночам, она это время проводила во дворе дома, ожидая его. Она вглядывалась в темноту за воротами, и будто кожей чувствовала таящуюся там опасность. Это ничуть не способствовало ее эмоциональному состоянию. Но пить снотворное она попросту боялась. Боялась, что выпьет его, уснет и пропустит известие от Сириуса, или пропустит момент, когда он вернется.

Но когда он был рядом, отпадали любые тревоги и сомнения. Ей дышать становилось легче. Ее ничего не пугало, а последние месяцы казались попросту дурным сном, одним из тех кошмаров, что так часто мучили ее.

Вот и сейчас она пыталась убедить себя в том, что не случится ничего страшного, если они выйдут за периметр дома. Рядом будет Сириус, он не позволит случиться ничему плохому. Он позаботился о безопасности. И кроме них двоих больше никого не будет. Она без конца повторяла про себя его слова, пытаясь убедить себя, что всё будет хорошо.

В любом случае, она должна пересилить себя, чтобы не испортить Сириусу его праздник.

Уснуть она смогла лишь утром, когда Сириус прислал ей Патронус с сообщением, что ночь прошла без происшествий.

Но уже через несколько часов ее разбудил Като, которого послал Регулус. Несмотря на то, что ночь у нее выдалась бессонная, занятия отменять он не собирался. Хотя Регулус и сжалился над ней и сказал, что сегодня они будут разучивать обыкновенные бытовые или просто полезные чары. И начали с того, что закончили наводить порядок в гостиной. София от души поражалась тому, как Сириус и Регулус умудрились за считанные минуты превратить комнату в разрушенный кусок бетона и пыли. И даже несмотря на ее угрозы, так и не завершили порядок в ней.

Заклинание Репаро у нее теперь получалось превосходно.

После они еще пару часов просидели над дневниками Альфарда. София была рада, что Регулус ее не отталкивает и не игнорирует. Она искренне переживала, что после появления Сириуса он отдалится. Но он вел себя, как и обычно. И, как будто, даже стал более разговорчив и улыбчив. Хотя здесь она переживала, что Регулус всего лишь переигрывает, пытаясь показать, что его ничуть не заботит происходящее. София от души надеялась, что его и правда это не волнует, но не могла не чувствовать напряжения, которое всегда появлялось, стоило Регулусу застукать их за тем, как они обнимаются, милуются или даже всего лишь смеются над чем-то.

После полдника, когда Регулус ушел заниматься своими делами, она, оставшись в одиночестве, вновь начала тревожиться. Она уже пожалела, что не допыталась у Сириуса о том, куда они идут. Ей было бы значительно спокойнее, если бы она знала к чему ей готовиться. А неизвестность только больше нервировала ее.

Думая, чем себя занять, лишь бы отвлечься от гнетущих мыслей, она решила подобрать наряд. Софии хотелось выглядеть красиво. Но ни одного праздничного платья у нее не было.

Зато целая комната со всевозможными нарядами на любой цвет, вкус и на любой повод была у ее матери. София не меньше получаса провела в гардеробной, перебирая сверкающие и переливающиеся платья, из шифона и шелка, с разрезами от самого бедра и открытой спиной, расшитыми золотыми нитями и драгоценными камнями. Да, ее мама всегда была красиво одета. Ею всегда восхищались, София это еще с детства помнила. Вслед мадам де Бланк сворачивали головы, провожали восторженными взглядами.

Выбрав платье, София отнесла его в свою спальню. Аккуратно натянув на себя легкую ткань, она неудовлетворенно окинула себя взглядом в зеркало. Может быть, они и носили один размер, но София была явно несколько выше своей матери. И потому платье, которое должно быть ровно по лодыжки, едва прикрывало икры, и весь шарм платья сразу терялся. К тому же, такое платье необходимо надевать с туфлями, а на такую жертву София не собиралась идти.

Но ей уж очень понравилась расцветка и фасон платья. Неглубокий круглый вырез полностью открывал плечи и проходил вдоль груди по самой границе дозволенного. Всё платье расшито крупными блестками, переливающееся сине-зелеными отблесками. Оно было из легкой и многослойной ткани, неплотно облегая фигуру.

Взяв палочку, она сосредоточилась и произнесла заклинание, отрезая часть подола. Получилось немного короче, чем она думала. Но, вновь надев его на себе, она осталась полностью довольна. Край юбки не доходил и до середины бедра, и она решила, что это вполне соответствует просьбе Сириуса надеть что-то более откровенное.

Надев к платью ботинки на толстом каблуке и высокой шнуровкой, она накинула на плечи всё ту же темно-синию мантию Альфарда, подкладка которой была исшита рунами. Она аккуратно провела темной бордовой помадой по губам и задержала взгляд на волосах.

Мгновение поколебавшись в сомнениях, она снова взяла палочку и распустила волосы. Несложное заклинание для выпрямления волос, и вот они уже спускаются идеально гладкими прядями ей за спину, переливаясь в свете свечей.

София, затаив дыхание, смотрела на себя в зеркало, отмечая, как сильно она становится похожа на собственную мать. Наверное, мадам де Бланк была бы счастлива увидеть её в таком образе. Хотя и обязательно высказалась бы по поводу грубой обуви и слишком темной помады к такому мероприятию.

Когда часы пробили ровно шесть вечера, она вышла из спальни. Оказавшись наверху лестницы, она сразу заметила Сириуса, стоящего внизу. На губах тут же непроизвольная улыбка мелькнула, а все страхи мгновенно улетучились.

Она медленно спускалась по лестнице, с легким трепетом и волнением наслаждаясь его восхищенным взглядом. Его взгляд всегда говорил лучше любых слов. Как и сейчас становилось понятно, что ему нравится то, что он видит.

Ей оставалась пара ступенек, когда Сириус протянул ей руку. Она вложила свои пальцы в его ладонь и спустилась, оказавшись возле него. Чуть склонив голову в поклоне, он приподнял её руку к своим губам и оставил легкий поцелуй. Он терпеть не мог все правила и традиции чистокровных. Но разыгрывать благородную парочку им всегда было весело.

— Мадемуазель де Бланк, — проникновенным голосом произнес Сириус, не спуская с нее горящего взгляда, — выглядите, как самый лучший подарок в моей жизни.

Она слегка улыбнулась и, обвив его шею руками, с нежностью поцеловала.

— С днем рождения, мистер Блэк, — прошептала она.

Не сдерживая себя, Сириус тут же прижался к ней со страстным поцелуем, крепко прижимая к себе за талию.

— Вы готовы? — спросил он, вновь подавая ей руку и улыбаясь.

София не стала зацикливаться на том, что Сириусу потребовалось пять секунд, чтобы перепроверить их защиту и набросить на них дезилюминационные чары — когда они с Регулусом выходили за периметр, он по десять раз всё перепроверял.

Когда Сириус открыл ворота, на неё вдруг накатила легкая тошнота, но стоило ему взять ее за руку, она тут же прошла. Кивнув ей, он переступил порог, утягивая ее за собой, и они тут же трансгрессировали.

Появились они в каком-то помещении. Просторное, обшитое панелями из темного дерева. На стенах размещено несколько картин. Не движущиеся — магловские. На всех поверхностях стоят свечи, создавая уют и полумрак. В углу на подставке современный виниловый проигрыватель, и негромко играет музыка. Возле него небольшой и мягкий диван. А напротив стоит стол и накрыт ужин на двоих.

Оглядевшись, София немного успокоилась — кажется, опасности никакой нет, хотя сердце все еще слишком сильно билось в груди.

— Ужин? — с улыбкой спросила она, указав на стол.

— Да, — невозмутимо ответил Сириус. — Мы с тобой столько знакомы, а у нас никогда свидания нормального не было.

— Да у нас вообще свидания никогда не было, даже ненормального…

София прервалась, вдруг почувствовав, что пол под ногами уходит. Резко выхватив палочку, она глубоко вдохнула.

— Софи, всё хорошо, — Сириус тут же взял ее за руки, привлекая внимание.

— Что происходит? — нервно спросила она, все еще ощущая нетвердость пола.

— Идем, — сказал он и потянул ее за собой.

Выйдя за дверь, они оказались на узкой и крошечной лестничной площадке, откуда вела лестница наверх.

— Я арендовал яхту у одного парня, — произнес Сириус, поднимаясь по лестнице позади нее и все еще держа за руку. — Ты не представляешь, какие красивые закаты на Темзе. И рассветы, кстати, тоже, — добавил он.

Уже на верхних ступеньках София почувствовала прохладный и свежий вечерний воздух. Оказавшись на палубе, она замерла, восхищенная красивым видом. До заката было еще пару часов, но солнце уже начало опускаться, окрашивая центральный район Лондона в яркие цвета.

Возможно, она просто давно не была на улице, или в принципе центр Лондона видела впервые в жизни, но вид завораживал своей красотой.

— Невероятно, — шепотом произнесла она, глядя на высокие башни Вестминстерского дворца, которые в лучах солнца казались ярко-песочного цвета.

— Смотри, — позвал ее Сириус и легко стукнул палочкой по бортику яхты, отчего она дернулась и не спеша двинулась вперед, разрезая острым носом рябь воды.

И София только сейчас перевела взгляд на воду. Извилистая река уходила далеко вперед, а сама вода казалась черной.

В голове словно яркая вспышка полыхнула. Сердце сорвалось куда-то вниз, сжавшись в крошечный комок. София до боли сжала запястье Сириуса, впиваясь в него ногтями.

— Бланк, ты как? — с беспокойством спросил он, обхватив ее за плечи и легко встряхнув.

А она стояла, зажмурившись, лишь бы не видеть мертвецов, что неподвижно лежали под поверхностью реки. Она знала, ей это кажется. Это не могло быть правдой. Здесь не может быть инферналов. Иначе Сириус тоже бы их видел. Она без конца повторяла одно и тоже про себя, не в силах успокоиться.

— Идем вниз, — неразборчиво произнесла она, — меня укачивает.

Один бокал шампанского. Второй. И ее сердце наконец-то успокоило ритм.

Подперев лицо рукой и едва улыбаясь, она не сводила счастливого и пьяного взгляда с Сириуса, который что-то рассказывал. Рассказывал о том, как напали на Орден и ему пришлось впустить всех к себе. Рассказывал о некоторых членах Ордена, как она поняла, Сириус очень неравнодушен к Кацману, о котором всех больше говорил.

И рассказывал о том, что скоро это всё закончится. Что Волан-де-Морту не победить. Софии совершенно не хотелось слушать про войну, но шампанское уже подходило к концу, и она просто молча наблюдала за Сириусом, наслаждаясь всего лишь его присутствием, и изредка вставляя комментарии.

Сам Сириус отчего-то не пил. Он сказал, что не хочет. Хотя София решила, что он просто хочет находиться в сознании на случай, если на них нападут. От неё-то в любом случае толку мало будет. Но Сириус ее заверил, что на них никто нападать не собирается. Защиты на яхте столько, сколько нет на ее доме.

Через пару часов она уже напрочь забыла и об инферналах, померещившихся ей, и вообще о любых тревогах, что не давали покоя ей днем. А Сириус, к счастью, забыл о войне и переживших сражениях.

Из проигрывателя играл Элтон Джон, и их первый медленный танец каким-то образом перешел в полное недоразумение и жалкое подобие твиста. София давно так не веселилась. Ее всегда забавляла любовь Сириуса к танцам, хотя он и всегда сваливал всю инициативу на нее, вроде как, это она заставляет его танцевать. А она и не против была.

— Идем наверх? — выдохнул Сириус, когда закончилась очередная песня.

— Идем, — не раздумывая, согласилась она.

Солнце было уже на самое границе уходящего горизонта, подсвечивая мосты над рекой и разукрашивая воду в багряные тона. Картина и правда была непередаваемо прекрасной. Только вот…

Пульс вновь участился, громко отдаваясь в висках. София всматривалась в воду, но никого там не видела. Однако тревога всё равно внутри поселилась, вызывая зуд под кожей и сбивая дыхание.

— Софи…

Она перевела взгляд на Сириуса, который стоял напротив нее. С таким непривычным серьезным видом. Он что-то говорил. Только она и слово не могла уловить. В голове шумело. Из-за оглушительного стука пульса, она слышала лишь свое задыхающееся сердце, которое сбилось с ритма.

— …я безумно рад, что ты…

Голова шла кругом, до нее обрывками доносился голос Сириуса. Она из последних сил пыталась сосредоточиться, взять себя в руки. Но ее как магнитом тянуло к воде. И очередной смазанный взгляд по поверхности реки, и ей показалось, что тело пронзило тысячи острых игл. Ее будто с головой окунули в ледяную воду.

Она не сомневалась, она отчетливо видела, как под поверхностью воды лежит ее собственный труп.

— …ты меня слышишь?

София пыталась ухватиться за его голос, но сознание полностью ускользало от нее. Она крепко вцепилась в прутья тонкой ограды, не сводя взгляда с собственного мертвенно-бледного тела. Она видела, как развиваются длинные поблекшие волосы. Синие губы, и абсолютно пустой взгляд выцветших глаз. И видела, как к ее телу тянутся руки из глубины, пытаясь утаить его за собой на дно. Десятки, сотни белых рук мертвецов.

— Нет… — с трудом прошептала она. Горло сжимало с невероятной силой. Она не могла и вздох сделать. Ей казалось, словно она захлебывается. Словно это и правда она лежит под водой.

— Софи!

Сильные руки Сириуса ее крепко встряхнули, разворачивая на себя. Только на секунду она увидела его обеспокоенный взгляд ярких серых глаз, прежде чем всё начало темнеть.

— Ты меня слышишь?!

— Меня укачало…

Она сама не узнавала свой голос, не понимала, что говорит.

Она пересчитывала собственные пальцы, только не могла и до трех дойти. В голове словно тысячи огней взрывались. Она пыталась вырваться из рук Сириуса, ей казалось, он слишком сильно сдавливает её. Так же, как это делал Долохов.

— Отпусти…

Хватка немного ослабла, и она вырвалась. Шатаясь и не видя ничего перед собой, путаясь в собственных ногах, она шла к лестнице. Внизу безопасно. Внизу нет инферналов и Долохова. Только Сириус. Рядом с ним ничего не случится.

Только бы он не заметил, что с ней что-то не так. Она так не хочет испортить ему праздник.

— Софи, ты куда?..

— … я сейчас… — выдавила она, запираясь в крошечном туалете.

Раз, два. Она вновь считала, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Но на руках все еще горели следы Долохова, который с силой ее сжимал. Она будто наяву ощущала его запах

— Уходи, — прошептала она, закрывая глаза.

— Софи!

Оглушительный удар в дверь. А на шее словно сжались две руки, перекрывая кислород. Перед глазами все задрожало, все замигало яркими огнями. Стены вдруг стали сжиматься, приближаясь к ней со всех сторон.

— Любишь играть в прятки, птичка?

Она забилась в угол, закрывая голову руками и зажмуриваясь. Но даже сквозь закрытые веки она видела как ярко мигает свет.

Это всё нереально. Нереально.

— Открывай, птичка.

Но голос Долохова прямо за дверью. Она видит, как он дергает ручку с той стороны. И слышит чей-то оглушительный крик. Чувствует, как по щекам бегут горячие слезы. Видит, как по зеркалу бежит паутинка трещин. Как панели из досок трещат пополам.

Внутри ничего больше нет, только всепоглощающее чувство ужаса. Она видит всё обрывками. И голос Долохова доносится через слово.

— Сириус, — с трудом прошептала она.

Он же был с ней. Почему его нет? Что, если и его убил Долохов?

Очередная волна страха захлестнула с головой. Виски пронзила острая, невыносимая боль. Кажется, она слышала собственный крик. Только она и на секунду не могла на чем-то сосредоточиться.

Дверь вдруг озарилась ярким, ослепительным светом. София на дрожащих ногах пыталась встать, поскальзываясь и падая. И пыталась в складках мантии найти палочку, когда дверь вдруг распахнулась.

— Софи…

Очередной её крик потонул в треске досок и металла, которые выворачивало из конструкций яхты.

А прямо перед ней, с совершенно обезумевшим видом, стояла Беллатриса. С сумасшедшей ухмылкой на губах и ненормальным взглядом черных глаз.

— Софи, это я, Сириус!…

София из последних сил отбивалась от рук Беллатрисы, которые пытались ее схватить, и захлебывалась в слезах.

Как вдруг, яркий луч, летящий в нее, и полная темнота.

***

Сириус аккуратно уложил Софию на кровать. Его все еще трясло от пережитого, мысли в голове метались с сумасшедшей скоростью. Он не понимал, что произошло.

Заподозрил неладное он еще на палубе, когда ее взгляд вдруг стал стеклянным и неживым. Она словно ушла глубоко в себя, и никак не реагировала на него. Подобное он уже видел у нее. Но в этот раз всё выглядело значительно хуже.

Ему еще не доводилось видеть подобные всплески магии. Когда от одного выброса яхта на части распадалась. Он даже дверь к ней не мог открыть. Она будто магией себя окружила, не давая пробиться к ней.

И он не придумал ничего лучше, чем просто оглушить её.

И сейчас раздумывал, приводить ли ее в себя. Он боялся, что она просто не переживет очередной подобный всплеск.

Он подошел к ее туалетному столику и открыл ящик, надеясь найти какое-нибудь лекарство. Десятки склянок, и все с одинаковой этикеткой. Он взял один в руки, замечая надпись «Сильнодействующее снотворное зелье».

Сириус обернулся на бессознательную Софию. Она ему не говорила, что пьет снотворное.

Выйдя на улицу, он опустился на ступеньки и достал сигареты.

— Что произошло? — раздался позади голос Регулуса.

Сириус прикурил сигарету, сильно затягиваясь. Он и сам думает над этим вопросом, и так не знает ответа.

— Мы отмечали день рождения… — начал Сириус, но тут же замолчал, не зная, посвящать ли вообще Регулуса в подробности. Вдруг София не захочет, чтобы об этом кто-то знал.

— Вы выходили за периметр? — резко спросил Регулус, вставая перед ним.

— Да.

— Тебе хватило ума потащить её в город?

Сириус не понимал его злости и претензий. Он всегда старался не замечать, что брат любит говорить с чувством превосходства, с чувством, что он здесь самый умный, а Сириус полный идиот. Но он всё предусмотрел! Он не один час накладывал защитные чары на яхту, он даже на их путь наложил несколько отводящих внимание чар, чтобы Пожиратели даже близко не сунулись. И Сириус не сомневался, они все сработали.

Он поднялся на ноги, гневно уставившись на Регулуса.

— Со мной она была в безопасности!

— Какая поражающая самонадеянность, — недоуменно произнес Регулус. — Даже для тебя, Сириус.

— Мы были одни, — с нескрываемой злобой в голосе, процедил Сириус. — Ни Пожирателей, ни других людей. Думаешь, я подверг бы её опасности?! Всё было хорошо. Пока вдруг…

Он прервался, не зная как описать то, что он видел.

— У нее случился приступ?

— Приступ? — непонимающе переспросил Сириус. Впрочем, это действительно походил на ненормальный приступ.

— Паническая атака.

— Что? — снова не понял Сириус.

Регулус еще секунду всматривался в его глаза, прежде чем вновь неприятно усмехнуться.

— Надо же, она тебе не рассказала о своих приступах? — с ядом в голосе поинтересовался он.

— Каких еще приступах?

— Неужели она тебе не доверяет?

Сириуса сейчас раздирали такие сомнения, непонимание и злоба, что он голыми руками придушил бы его.

— Если тебе нечем помочь, проваливай отсюда, — прошипел Сириус.

Регулус еще несколько секунд с такой же злостью смотрел в ответ, пока не отвел взгляд, смягчившись.

— Есть чем помочь, — сказал он. — Но зелье еще пару дней должно настаиваться.

Будто сомневаясь в чем-то, Регулус стоял в нерешительности, прежде чем вскинуть на него встревоженный и недовольный взгляд.

— Как ты мог потащить ее куда-то? — снова задал он этот вопрос.

— Откуда я знал?! — прокричал Сириус в ответ.

Ему и без обвинений брата было паршиво. Он боялся, что мог чем-то навредить Софии. Но ведь она и правда его не предупреждала ни о чем подобном. А, судя по всему, эти приступы уже случались.

— Что это за приступы? — уже спокойнее спросил Сириус.

Тяжело вздохнув, Регулус ему рассказал о панических атаках, и о посттравматическом стрессовом расстройстве, которое наблюдается у Софии. Они оба знали, всё это началось еще в поместье Лестрейнджей. А преследования и нападения Долохова только усугубили дело.

Регулус также сказал, что сейчас готовит некое зелье, которое придется принимать чуть ли не пожизненно, чтобы подобные приступы не случались. Но Сириусу совсем не хотелось, чтобы София была полностью зависима от правильно сваренной настойки.

— А можно как-то убрать эти воспоминания из ее головы? — спросил Сириус. — Или хотя бы… сделать так, чтобы они не вызывали страх?

Регулус устремил на него озаренный идеей взгляд.

— Да, — протянул брат, — да, я думаю, можно. Удивительно, — усмехнулся вдруг Регулус, — оказывается, и тебе может хорошая идея в голову прийти.

Сириус пропустил его колкость мимо ушей, его сейчас это меньше всего волновало.

— И как это сделать? — спросил он, и сам раздумывая над вопросом.

— Нужен хороший легилимент, — произнес Регулус.

Сириус знал одного.

— Нет, — опережая его, резко сказал Регулус. — Дамблдор не подойдет.

— Тогда…

— Снейп тоже.

— Почему?! — не вытерпел Сириус.

С недоверием брата к Дамблдору он еще мог смириться, но что не так с Северусом он не понимал.

— Никто из них не должен… видеть, что произошло, — нехотя ответил Регулус.

Сириус сразу напрягся от этой фразы.

— А что произошло? — грубо спросил Сириус. — Про Беллу они и так знают. То, что Долохов следил, так в этом ничего удивительного.

Регулус отвел взгляд, явно не желая говорить.

— Или произошло что-то ещё?! — Сириус одним усилием нечеловеческой воли держал себя в руках, замечая реакцию Регулуса.

Брат выглядел непривычно виноватым и испуганным, хотя и старательно пытался это скрыть.

— Признавайся, Рег, — процедил Сириус, сдерживаясь, лишь бы его за ворот не схватить и хорошенько встряхнуть.

— Если вы были на Темзе… — неуверенно начал Регулус, тяжело сглотнув, — возможно, у неё всплыло воспоминание, как мы…

— Как вы что?! — прокричал Сириус, стоило ему на секунду прерваться.

— Мы были на озере, — сказал Регулус, наконец-то посмотрев ему в глаза. — И там были… инферналы. Она тогда испугалась… они… напали на нас.

— Что ты несешь? — ошарашенно произнес Сириус. — Ты бредишь?

Но Регулус, кажется, был в уме, продолжая говорить об их походе в пещеру, где было полное озеро мертвецов.

— И ты меня называешься самонадеянным?! — гневно прокричал он. — Как тебе ума хватило туда отправиться?! Идиот!

Сириуса колотила нервная дрожь. У него в голове не укладывалось, что Регулус взял с собой Софию и отправился сквозь озеро, кишащее инферналами. Если бы с ними что-то случилось, Сириус бы уже никогда их не увидел, и никогда бы об этом не узнал.

— А главное, для чего?!

— Вот об этом и не должен никто знать, — с жесткостью произнес Регулус, устремляя на него прямой взгляд.

Сириусу казалось, вряд ли его способно что-то удивить сегодняшним вечером, но Регулус, через силу и нехотя, рассказал ему о крестраже Волан-де-Морта, что хранился в пещере. И о том, что он сейчас пытается найти способ уничтожить его.

— Поэтому, Сириус, никто, — четко выделяя каждое слово, говорил Регулус, — а особенно Дамблдор и Снейп, не должен знать об этом. Понял?

— Понял, — бросил Сириус.

Выходит, вся их борьба не имеет смысла, пока у Волан-де-Морта есть крестраж. Даже если они его убьют, он найдет способ вернуться. И всё начнется по новой.

Ну, а Регулус, как и всегда, в своем стиле пытается в одиночку всё это разгрести. Хотя Сириус и рад был, что брат, всё-таки, на одной с ним стороне.

Что ж, с Волан-де-Мортом они разберутся вместе чуть погодя. А вот проблему с Софией ему надо решать прямо сейчас и немедленно. Он ведь еще сразу после их встречи собирался провести ритуал, о котором так много думал. И почему только затянул?

— Проследишь за Бланк? — спросил он у Регулуса.

— А ты куда?

— Мне… надо уладить кое-какие вопросы.

— Бросишь ее после случившегося? — усмехнулся Регулус, с непонимаем глядя на него.

— Я ее не бросаю, — огрызнулся Сириус. — Я утром вернусь.

***

Но вернулся он только спустя три дня.

София сидела в гостиной возле потухшего камина и держала в руках укулеле.

— Привет, — улыбнулся ей Сириус, устраиваясь возле нее на диван и потянувшись к ней за поцелуем.

Пару раз, когда выдавалась свободное время, он заходил к ней. Но каждый раз она спала крепким, беспробудным сном. Регулус говорил, что уже дает ей зелье, которое он приготовил, и говорил, что чувствует она себя хорошо.

— Софи, — позвал Сириус, когда Бланк не ответила на его поцелуй, позволив лишь чмокнуть себя в щечку. — Всё нормально?

Она наконец устремила на него взгляд, в котором мелькнуло раздражение. Да, безусловно, чувствовала она себя нормально. Но явно была чем-то недовольна или обижена.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я угадывал, что у тебя стряслось? — не скрыв недовольства, поинтересовался Сириус. Он тоже был сильно вымотан за последние дни.

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я угадывала, почему тебя не было несколько дней? — не менее недовольно спросила она.

— Я же говорил, что занят, я Патронус посылал…

Она громко усмехнулась, закатив глаза и сложив руки на груди.

— Хочешь бросить меня, так и скажи.

— Ты в своем уме? — зло спросил Сириус.

Выходит, пока он решал жизненно-важные вопросы, она вздумала обижаться на него, что он не возле ее ноги был. Впрочем, Регулус ему один раз намекал, что Софию беспокоит его отсутствие. Наверняка решила, что раз у нее какие-то проблемы, то он не станет это терпеть.

— Ну не знаю, — дрогнувшим голосом проговорила она. — Ты же всегда с таким восхищением говоришь о Поттерах! Как они сражаются вместе и… и вообще! А я-то точно так не смогу! Еще и приступы эти! Я же знаю, как тебя бесит дома всё свободное время проводить! А я даже выйти за ворота не могу!

Сириус прикрыл глаза, делая глубокий вдох.

— У тебя ПМС или что?

Но София в ответ только что-то непечатное на французском прошипела, сверкнув глазами в его сторону.

— Поверь, Бланк, — повысив голос, сурово произнес Сириус. — Я меньше всего хочу, чтобы ты сражалась. И на войне ты никогда не появишься, будь уверена, я этого не допущу, даже если ты очень захочешь. И мне абсолютно плевать, где проводить время, если его я проведу с тобой.

На неё, кажется, это подействовало. Она опустила руки и отвела гневный взгляд.

— Где тогда ты был? — тихо спросила она, смягчившись.

— Решал один вопрос, — сказал он и достал из брошенной на пол сумки толстую книгу. — Когда… я искал тебя, — Сириус с трудом удержался, чтобы вновь не попрекнуть ее тем, что она его бросила, — я нашел кое-что полезное.

Она устремила на него заинтересованный взгляд.

— Способ, который поможет нам всегда быть рядом. Уроборосы, конечно, вещь неплохая, — произнес Сириус, — но это не очень надежно.

У Софии тут же складка между бровей пролегла. Она уже открыла рот, чтобы явно сказать что-то против, но Сириус опередил:

— Есть ритуал, не просто соединяющий предметы, через которые можно найти друг друга, а который может соединить… нас самих. Понимаешь?

Бланк неуверенно кивнула в ответ.

— Даже если мы будем на разных концах земли, мы сможем оказаться рядом, стоит лишь правильно подумать об этом, — торопливо проговорил Сириус, переживая, что она сомневается. — Мы сможем… чувствовать друг друга на расстоянии. И сможем помочь… если что.

Он не стал уточнять, что один с другим не только силами может поделиться, но и жизнь отдать в случае необходимости. Сириус в этот момент думал исключительно о ней. О том, что если у неё вновь будут приступы, или её снова будут пытать, он сможет ей помочь. И он совершенно не подумал о том, что в обратную сторону это тоже работает, что София также сможет ему помочь.

— А еще… Ты веришь в реинкарнацию? — спросил он, устремив на нее выжидательный взгляд.

— Разумеется! — вдруг с жаром ответила она. — Этому же столько доказательств, одни родственные души чего стоят! Есть несколько теорий и пара достоверных случаев, что в каждой жизни они находят друг друга. Между прочим, — она подняла свою руку, показав на уроборос, — он символизирует цикличность жизни и смерти, вечность и бессмертие души. В нашей семье многие проводили ритуалы, чтобы вновь переродиться в нашем роду. И даже есть подтверждающие записи…

— Софи, простого «да» было бы достаточно, — перебил Сириус.

— А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Видишь ли… благодаря этому ритуалу можно сделать так, что мы всегда будем вместе, — он придвинулся к ней ближе, неотрывно глядя в глаза. — Всегда, Софи.

Он так и не произнес, что в конце обязательно последует расплата. Наверняка она и сама знает, что в любом темном ритуале необходимо отдать жертву. Только вот эта жертва будет когда-то потом. А впереди у них целая вечность. И он готов в адском пламени гореть, если эту вечность он проведет с ней.

— Это безумие, — шепотом произнесла она, глядя на него восторженным взглядом.

— Так ты согласна? — нетерпеливо спросил он.

Он видел, как загорается пламя в ее глазах, как растягивается улыбка на губах. Она опять тянула с ответом, хотя давно знала его.

— Согласна.

***

Солнце палило нещадно, обжигая все открытые участки кожи. Они стояли на высокой круглой голой скале, с одной стороны которой она омывалась Индийским океаном, а с другой простиралась на многие километры вдаль.

Сириус щурился от ярких лучей, но все равно не сводил взгляда с Софии. На ней было надето обыкновенное шелковое платье жемчужного цвета. В пол и держащееся на тонких бретелях, на талии оно было перехвачено золотой лентой. В нем она выглядела невыразимо нежно и трогательно. Длинные волосы распущены и выпрямлены, и легко развиваются на теплом ветру.

Сириус взял ее за руку, несильно сжимая пальцы и улыбнувшись. Он чувствовал себя удивительно спокойно и уверенно, будто всё, что сейчас происходит — единственное правильное решение.

— Софи, я… — Сириус сглотнул ком в горле, глядя в ее глаза.

Он так долго подготавливал речь, думал, что сказать, а сейчас все слова растерял. Он собирался об этом сказать еще в свой день рождения, но тогда все пошло наперекосяк.

И надо ли вообще что-то говорить? Ведь она наверняка и без того все чувствует и видит.

Она всегда видит. И как только умудряется? Она всё равно остается для Сириуса загадкой, которую он далеко не всегда может разгадать, а ей никакого труда не составляет понять, что в его душе творится. И даже сейчас, она стоит и едва улыбается, прищурив глаза, — наверняка видит его смущение и замешательство, и наслаждается этим.

А ведь проще простого сказать: «Я люблю тебя, Бланк». Или: «Я благодарен судьбе за нашу встречу». Или, может быть: «Сколько бы сотен лет не прошло, я всегда буду находить тебя. И всегда буду тебя любить!». Но, Мерлин, какая же это чушь! Бланк его на смех поднимает. Вот уже и улыбается во всю ширину рта.

— Я люблю тебя, Блэк, — счастливо улыбаясь, произнесла она.

— Нет, я тебя, — перебил он ее, даже не думая, что говорит.

И почему из ее уст это не звучит глупо? Почему он не может также легко об этом сказать?

Ведь он лучше всего на свете знает, что София — самое прекрасное, что случилось с ним в жизни.

Сколько всего она поднимала в его душе. Будь то сумасшедшая страсть или нежность; будь то всепоглощающая злость и даже ненависть; пресловутая любовь; желание заботиться и защищать; и то — необъяснимое, что давно живет внутри него. Она никогда не оставляла его равнодушным, любые эмоции вызывая по максимуму и переходя границы, вызывая бурю в душе. А ему это и надо. Надо перегибать палку, переходить границу дозволенного. Чтобы чувствовать, что он жив.

А она всё так делала. Любила всем сердцем. Любила его со всеми слабостями, со всеми недостатками. И всегда целовала его так, будто во всей вселенной нет ничего важнее.

Он поражался, как в ней это всё помещается. В ней была пропасть властолюбия, злая и гордая сила. И при этом, она была такой нежной и хрупкой, отчаянно-смелой и любящей его всей душой.

И он попал в полную зависимость от этих чувств. От адреналина, азарта, страха, веселья и чего-то еще. Вот откуда у нее столько власти над ним. Она воплощает в себе всё то, что так необходимо ему. Необходимо каждый день и каждую секунду.

И как же он этого боялся поначалу. Боялся — потому что это сильнее него, потому что не мог объяснить, перебороть или покорить себе. Пока не понял, что только и можно любить непокорное.

Рядом с ней отпадали любые сомнения. Рядом с ней он чувствовал себя сильным и нужным. Возможно, он последний эгоист на Земле, но он ни с кем, никогда не чувствовал себя настолько счастливым. И только ради этого чувства он готов держать ее возле себя вечность.

Он давно потерял черту, где кончается он и начинается она. Но одно он знал наверняка — сколько бы лет ни прошло, веков-тысячелетий, он найдет её. Узнает в толпе даже через сотню лет.

— Я люблю тебя, Софи, — дрожащим голосом прошептал он.

— Я знаю, — одними губами произнесла она, коротко улыбнувшись.

— Готовы? — проскрипел старый волшебник.

София с Сириусом вздрогнули, приходя в себя и оборачиваясь на волшебника.

Именно на то, чтобы найти его, у Сириуса и ушло несколько дней. Этот ритуал запретили много веков назад, и в Англии специалиста, который мог бы его провести, попросту не было. Но старый индус, сказавший, что в этой жизни он уже дважды проводил подобный обряд, готов за определенную плату связать их души навеки.

Волшебник с трудом подошел к ним, остановившись в паре шагов.

— Ваши руки, — произнес он.

София и Сириус протянули левые ладони, как было и указано в ритуале.

Волшебник достал палочку и, безмолвно, но весьма болезненно, сделал два аккуратных разреза, которые пересекали линию жизни и линию судьбы.

— Возьмитесь за руки.

Они взялись за руки, крепко сжимая ладони друг друга, и глядя в глаза. Солнце стояло в зените, а значит, пора начинать.

Волшебник прокашлялся и, широко взмахнув палочкой, нараспев начал зачитывать заклинание на санскрите.

От хриплого и скрипучего голоса не осталось и следа. Старый маг, закрыв глаза, плавно водил палочкой по воздуху, мелодичным голосом накладывая чары, которые кольцами ложились вокруг них. От самых ног, пирамидой поднимаясь всё выше.

Магические кольца дошли уже до их рук, как Сириус почувствовал острое жжение в левой рукой на месте разреза. Жгучая боль была невыносимой. Он видел, как и София опустила взгляд на их руки, болезненно поморщившись. Но вместо рефлекса — одернуть руку, он только крепче сжал ее ладонь в своей.

Боль усилилась, только в этот раз на безымянных пальцах. Металлическое кольцо словно прямо на нем выплавляли. Правда, в этот раз его руку напротив намертво прижало к ладони Софии.

И стоило последним искрам пробежать по кольцу, как боль мгновенно стихла.

***

Сириус устроился головой на коленях Софии и смотрел, как она прокручивает колечко на своем пальце. Абсолютно обычное, из серого металла и в пару миллиметров шириной. Отличала его только выгравированная надпись на санскрите. «Как бессмертны души наши, так вечна любовь наша». На внутренней стороне тоже имелась какая-то надпись, только снять кольцо и посмотреть было невозможно. Впрочем, они оба и так догадывались, что там написаны «условия платы» за возможность быть вместе вечность.

Она выглядела счастливой, и это, пожалуй, было лучшей наградой для него.

— Софи, — позвал он ее, — раз уж я остался без подарка, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы устроить пикник на заднем дворе?

Она показательно закатила глаза, но не смогла сдержать широкой улыбки.

— Если это не метафора, то можно хоть сейчас.

Сириус с притворным сожалением вздохнул.

— Но, кстати, у меня есть одна идея…

Он тут же устремил взгляд на ее лицо, которое так и светилось предвкушением. Поднявшись, он сел напротив, выжидательно уставившись на нее.

— Я все думала о том, что ты какую-то проститутку Оборотным поил…

— Бланк, — умоляюще произнес он, — я же говорил, что ужасно сожалею…

— Нет-нет, — перебила она, — я не злюсь.

— Точно? — с сомнением спросил он. Но она и правда не выглядела злой или даже расстроенной. На губах хитрая улыбка, а глаза лихорадочно блестят.

— Точно, — кивнула она. — Я думала о том, что… представь, как было бы интересно, если бы мы выпили Оборотное с волосами друг друга?

Сириус обалдело смотрел на нее, приоткрыв рот и чувствуя, как сердце все быстрее разгоняет кровь по венам. Даже ему в голову не приходила такая извращенная и низкая идея. И ведь почему? Идея-то великолепная.

— Было бы любопытно попробовать, — она провела рукой от его плеча и по груди, мягко касаясь подушечками пальцев и окидывая его многозначительным, горящим взглядом. — Что скажешь?

А он и сказать ничего не мог, в горле все намертво пересохло. Тяжело сглотнув и прокашлявшись, он произнес:

— Просто признай, что ты сама себя трахнуть хочешь.

Она раскрыла рот от возмущения и с гневом уставилась на него, разыгрывая оскорбленную, но мгновенно расслабилась, скорчив осуждающее лицо.

— Как будто ты не хочешь!

— Ну, тебя я хочу больше, — усмехнулся Сириус, приближаясь к ней и наваливаясь, укладывая ее на спину. — Но я действительно не прочь попробовать, это будет интересно.

У него и правда уже внутри все горело от предвкушения. Он вел одной рукой вдоль ее талии и ребер, переходил на грудь, и сейчас только и думал о том, как он окажется в ее теле. Сириус знал, что женский оргазм разительно отличается от мужского, и множество раз видел, как Софии хорошо, сколько удовольствия она получает, и ему хотелось испытать то же самое. К тому же, побывав в ее теле, он только лучше изучит ее.

— Только с одним условием, — произнес он.

— С каким?

— У тебя осталась слизеринская форма?

— Хочешь надеть на себя зеленый галстук? — улыбнулась она. — Миссис Блэк была бы счастлива.

— Я же буду в твоем облике, это не считается, — сказал Сириус. — И если уж и быть тобой, то настоящей слизеринской змеей.

— Ладно, — протянула София. — Тогда я надену гриффиндорскую форму?

— Обязательно.

Его прервал вежливый стук в открытую дверь. Они тут же сели и выпрямились, оборачиваясь через спинку дивана и замечая Регулуса, который стоял в дверях.

— Извиняюсь, что помешал, — без всякого сожаления сказал он, проходя в гостиную.

— Ты не помешал, — улыбнулась ему София.

Регулус, исключительно из вежливости, улыбнулся ей в ответ, и перевел взгляд на Сириуса.

— Немного с опозданием, — Регулус протянул ему небольшую, плоскую коробочку, упакованную в черную бумагу, — но… поздравляю с прошедшим днем рождения.

— Надо же, — Сириус не скрыл радостной улыбки, поднимаясь на ноги и принимая подарок, — не ожидал.

Потянув за черную ленточку, он уже хотел открыть крышку, как Регулус произнес:

— Не боишься, что там проклятье внутри? Не ждешь от меня «приятного» сюрприза? — усмехнулся он.

— Я тебе доверяю, — уверенно ответил Сириус, глянув на него, и откинул крышку, замирая. 

Регулус все-таки сделал. Или же Сириус ему теперь должен миллион галлеонов?

На мягкой бархатной подкладке лежало квадратное зеркальце в тонкой золотой рамке.

— Почему одно? — с подозрением спросил он у Регулуса.

— Я связал его с зеркалом Софии, — пояснил брат, — и со своим.

Сириус поднял на него благодарный взгляд.

— Спасибо.


	23. Первые подозреваемые

_Декабрь 1978_

Джеймс понемногу втягивался в привычную жизнь. С похорон родителей прошло практически два месяца, и его всё меньше и меньше накрывало болезненной тоской по ним. Лили с Киллой расчистили родительскую спальню, убрав всё ненужное в чулан, да и вообще прибрались во всём доме, чтобы на глаза не попадались забытые родителями вещи. Джеймс им только запретил трогать кабинет отца. Там он не хотел ничего менять. И иногда, в особо тяжелые дни, приходил туда, чтобы посидеть в тишине и покое, которые раньше он так не любил.

В кабинете над небольшим диванчиком и между двумя стеллажами с книгами размещался портрет в красивой позолоченной раме. И как Джеймс туда не заходил, с портрета ему всегда улыбались совсем молодые родители, едва ли старше него в этом возрасте.

Они ему рассказывали, что они поженились практически сразу после школы. Юфимия закончила Хогвартс на год раньше Флимонта, и он, истосковавшись в разлуке за целый год, сразу, как вернулся, попросил у ее отца руку и сердце Юфимии.

Для Джеймса родители были примером настоящей любви и преданности, которые можно сохранить и пронести сквозь всю свою жизнь, ни разу не усомнившись в сделанном выборе. Отец всегда являлся для него символом мужества и храбрости, твердости и отваги. В то время как мама всегда учила его милосердию и доброте. Она была человеком, обладающим самым большим и любящим сердцем. Такими они и останутся в его памяти навсегда.

Как и в памяти многих других людей. Джеймс не знал ни одного человека, который бы не уважал чету старших Поттеров. Как недавно ему рассказал Сириус, на похоронах даже были старшие Эйвери, Гринграссы и кто-то еще из этой сомнительной шайки. А вот Джеймс их даже и не заметил — не до того было, хотя и мысленно поблагодарил их за то, что не устроили разбой на похоронах его родителей. Возможно, они искренне пришли выразить свое сожаление.

И, глядя на молодых и счастливых родителей, Джеймс подумал, что им с Лили тоже нужен настоящий портрет. И как только закончится война, он первым делом этим и займется.

***

С недавнего времени ученики Мракоборческого центра стали допускаться до работы. Ничего серьезного им не поручали, лишь патрулирование улиц. Патруль заключался в обходе наиболее злачных мест: магазинов, где торгуют запрещенными артефактами, зельями или книгами; улиц, где по статистике чаще всего совершаются грабежи и нападения; и обычных баров, где предпочитали проводить время люди, замеченные в незаконных делах.

По большей части это было довольно скучно, за эти пару недель Джеймсу не удалось поучаствовать ни в задержаниях, ни в слежке, ни в чем-то еще увлекательном. Но он радовался и этому — всё лучше, чем за учебниками сидеть.

Сегодня им предстояло обойти Лютный переулок, и Джеймс, в команде с Руне Бергом и Джоном Долишем отправились в темно-магический квартал.

Джон Долиш — молодой и активный мракоборец, получивший свое звание всего три года назад, всегда с энтузиазмом брал наставничество над учениками и вызывался взять их с собой в патруль. Он был неплохим человеком, исполнительным, сильным и преданным Министерству и своему делу, но у Джеймса, порой, он вызывал раздражение.

Патрулировали они в послеобеденное время, а значит, можно было не ждать ничего захватывающего — вся чернь, нежить и Пожиратели всегда выползали после наступления сумерек.

Они шли по узкой улочке под маскировочными чарами. У Джеймса это являлось одной из любимых процедур перед патрулированием — каждый раз придумывать для себя новый образ. С маскировкой у него никогда не было проблем. Он легко изменял и форму своего носа, и длину волос, с особым энтузиазмом трансфигурировал свои очки, каждый раз выдумывая необычную форму. А вот «позывной» у него всегда был один — Дэн. И сегодня Дэн был с ярко-рыжими волосами, длинным носом, на котором лежали немного затемненные очки в широкой черной оправе.

Остановившись возле «Горбин и Бэрк», Долиш приказал Бергу стоять возле входа, а Джеймса позвал за собой. До Мракоборческого центра накануне вечером дошла информация, что в лавку поступила партия запрещенных ингредиентов, и им необходимо было проверить это.

В лавке царил полумрак. Редкими свечами освещались витрины, в которых переливались позолота и жемчуга, виднелись старые и жуткие вещи, наподобие высушенной кисти с острыми когтями, черепов животных или человеческих глаз (судя по тому, как они уставились на Джеймса, вполне живые). На стеллажах вдоль стен ровными рядами стояли книги, наборы различных свечей, инвентарь для проведения ритуалов и целый арсенал холодного оружия: кинжалы, рапиры, шпаги, сабли различных размеров. А над дверью, ведущей в подсобные помещения, в отдельном стеклянном ящике размещалась катана. Джеймс даже на секунду замер, восхищенно разглядывая ее. Настоящее произведение искусства: тонкая, изящная, со слегка изогнутым сверкающим клинком и длинной рукоятью, перетянутой кожей.

У них в Мракоборческом центре был небольшой курс по практике и использованию холодного оружия. В средневековье многие волшебники имели мечи, наделенные магической силой. Даже великий Годрик Гриффиндор никогда не расставался со своим мечом. Сейчас же подобной практикой почти не пользуются. Если волшебники и заколдовывают какое-либо оружие, то, как правило, оно не крупнее небольших кинжалов и ножичков.

— Вот это красота, — прошептал Джеймс, глядя на катану. Он бы не отказался хотя бы подержать ее в руках. Если она здесь продается, наверняка раньше принадлежала какому-то очень древнему и очень известному японцу.

— Соберись, — тихо, но отчетливо произнес Долиш.

Джеймс тут же выпрямился и снова оглядел помещение. На первый взгляд всё было вполне законно. Лавка торговала старыми реликвиями, украшениями и теми сомнительными предметами, на которые у них была выдана лицензия Министерства. Но все прекрасно знали, что запрещенные темно-магические предметы, артефакты, редкие книги или ингредиенты продают здесь только из-под полы.

— Здравствуйте, — к ним вышел сотрудник магазина.

Худощавый мужчина в возрасте, одетый в наглухо застегнутую черную мантию, в очках и почему-то в перчатках. Джеймс не знал его имени, но знал, что это не Горбин — непосредственный владелец лавки, а всего лишь его наемный сотрудник.

Мельком окинув их взглядом, он спросил:

— Чем могу помочь?

— Здравствуйте, — улыбнулся ему Джеймс, выйдя чуть вперед, — я бы хотел поинтересоваться, есть ли у вас в наличии один… особый ингредиент.

Им доложили, что в лавку поступило несколько партий когтей водяного черта, чешуи русалки, шипов мантикоры и крови летучей мыши. Эти ингредиенты не только имели множество сложностей при сборе, делая их крайне недоступными, но и были под строгим запретом и отслеживались Министерством, поскольку готовились из них исключительно темные зелья и яды. За сбор и продажу этих ингредиентов легко могут предоставить очень уютную камеру в Азкабане.

— Ингредиентами не тор…

— Один мой друг на прошлой неделе заказал у вас целую партию крови летучих мышей! — перебил его Джеймс, с наигранной радостью посмотрев на него. — И остался весьма доволен!

У продавца в глазах на секунду сомнение промелькнуло, и Джеймс, вдохновившись, продолжил:

— Вы же знаете, с этими тварями такая морока! Отловить хотя бы одну — это целая проблема. Не говоря уж о том, что кровь сцеживать с живой мыши практически нереально!

— Как я сказал, ингредиенты не продаем…

— У нас есть золото! — воскликнул Джеймс, вновь его перебив, и для убедительности достал массивный мешочек из кармана. — Ну просто музыка для ушей, — добавил он, улыбаясь и потряхивая галеонами, замечая, как продавец приковал взгляд к мешочку, в котором позвякивали монеты.

— Не уверен…

— Предлагаю сделать все по-быстрому, — предложил Джеймс, положив на витрину мешочек. — Вы нам всего одну партию крови летучих мышей, а мы вам… это, — он придвинул мешочек в сторону продавца.

Тот еще секунду смотрел на деньги, после чего поднял на Джеймса полный сомнений взгляд.

Лавка нарушала закон в любом случае. Они, не имея лицензии, не могли продавать даже разрешенные ингредиенты. И продавец это превосходно знал.

— И больше не увидимся, — широко улыбнулся Джеймс. — До следующего полнолуния, — вполголоса прошептал он, намекая, что нужное зелье с кровью варится именно в это время лунного календаря.

— Мне нужно кое-что уточнить, — сказал наконец продавец и тут же скрылся в подсобном помещении.

Джеймс почувствовал невероятное воодушевление — он не сомневался, продавец сейчас выйдет с партией крови, и он впервые поучаствует в задержании. От волнения у него даже дрожь по позвоночнику прокатилась.

— Спасибо, мистер Горбин…

Джеймс, услышав позади знакомый голос, вполоборота повернул голову. Из подсобного помещения вышел хозяин лавки в сопровождении человека, лицо которого скрывал глубокий капюшон мантии.

— … вы меня очень выручили!

Но у Джеймса не оставалось никаких сомнений, голос принадлежал Фенвику. И что он только здесь забыл посреди рабочего дня? Может быть, он здесь по делам Ордена?

Проводив его задумчивым взглядом до двери, выйдя за которую Фенвик тут же трансгрессировал, Джеймс повернулся обратно, натыкаясь на изучающий взгляд Горбина.

И как некстати вышел Горбин! Бывалый темный волшебник никогда не поведется на его болтовню.

— Что нужно? — грубо поинтересовался Горбин.

— Мы интересовались, есть ли ингредиенты… — начал Долиш.

— Ингредиентами не торгуем, — оборвал его Горбин. — Проваливайте.

— Вот это сервис, — усмехнулся Джеймс. — Смотрю, вы за клиентов совсем не держитесь.

Но Горбин вместо ответа наградил его тяжелым взглядом и кивком головы указал на дверь.

— Идем, — позвал его Долиш и первый направился на выход.

Остаток патруля они провели, расхаживая по Лютному переулку. Но самое «страшное» нарушение, которое им довелось увидеть, это как какой-то малолетний волшебник колдует, несмотря на запрет. Но увидел его только Джеймс, и он решил промолчать — сам он до наступления совершеннолетия, находясь в волшебных местах, никогда не соблюдал это нелепое правило — не колдовать.

Во время патруля его куда больше волновало появление Фенвика в лавке Горбина. И потому Джеймс, не привыкший откладывать дела, решил сразу после работы отправиться в штаб и выведать всё у Фенвика напрямую.

***

С момента, как в Блэкпуле организовали новый штаб, поместье Сириуса превратилось в проходной двор. В какое время дня и ночи сюда не зайди, обязательно кого-нибудь встретишь. Реже всех тут бывал, пожалуй, хозяин дома.

Джеймс интересовался у Сириуса, почему бы ему не перевезти Софию в Блэкпул. Так и дом всегда был бы под присмотром. Не то чтобы Джеймс не доверял членам Ордена, но, например, Флетчер, кажется, никогда не уходил с собраний с пустыми карманами. И это при том, что Сириус на кабинет, библиотеку и несколько комнат наложил запирающие чары. Флетчер всё равно уносил с собой всё, что не приколочено, будь то подсвечник, украшенный самоцветами, или обыкновенное столовое серебро.

Но Сириус на это отвечал, что Софии здесь небезопасно. Он упорно верил, что предатель, который вывел Пожирателей на их прошлый штаб, находится среди них. Впрочем, Джеймс тоже больше склонялся к этой версии.

Когда Вуд пришел в себя в Мунго, он ничего толком не смог рассказать — память была сильном изменена, и сделал это явно талантливый легилимент. Дамблдор пытался проникнуть в его сознание, но все воспоминания того дня были сильно напутаны. Директор, однако, придерживался мнения, что Вуда в тот день, всё-таки выследили. Поскольку он успел отправить Патронус с предупреждением, прежде чем на него напали. Джеймс считал, что Дамблдор попросту не хочет вызывать сомнения и разлад в Ордене. Если бы он сказал, что предатель среди них, это мгновенно бы уронило моральный дух команды. А для них это одна из важнейших основ, на которых они держатся.

— Всем привет! — громко поздоровался он, заходя в столовую.

— Привет! — хором ему ответили Питер и Доркас.

— Здравствуй, Поттер, — кивнул Леви.

Джеймс надеялся встретить здесь Фенвика, по вечерам он практически всегда находился в штабе.

— Бенджи не заходил? — поинтересовался он у всех разом.

— Нет, не было, — ответила Доркас. — Он сегодня весь день на личных заданиях Дамблдора.

— Правда? — облегченно спросил Джеймс. Неприятное чувство, которое поселилось внутри сразу, как только он увидел Фенвика в лавке Горбина, не давало ему покоя целый день. — Слава Мерлину, — улыбнулся он, усаживаясь за стол рядом с Питером, который тут же поинтересовался:

— А что произошло?

— Да-а… — неуверенно протянул Джеймс, — видел сегодня кое-что странное в Лютном переулке.

— В Л-лютном пер-реулке? — тонким голосом переспросил Питер, смертельно побледнев.

Джеймс только усмехнулся, глядя на его испуганный вид. Питер ему нравился, он был миролюбивым и общительным. Но при этом страшно, абсолютно не по гриффиндорски трусливым. Джеймс удивлялся, как Шляпа отправила его на их факультет, и еще больше удивлялся, как Питера занесло в Орден. Его буквально трясти начинало от одних лишь разговорах о Пожирателях и нападениях. Вот и при одном упоминании темно-магического квартала, задрожал, словно осиновый листочек на ветру.

— Да, — театрально прошептал Джеймс, вытаращив на него глаза. — Ты же знаешь, Питер, кто обитает в Лютном переулке? — продолжал шептать страшным голосом Джеймс.

— Я… я… н-не знаю, — пролепетал Питер, только сильнее развлекая Джеймса.

Даже Кацман оторвался от газеты и устремил на Питера взгляд, а Доркас на фоне осуждающе покачала головой, с трудом скрывая улыбку.

А Джеймса вдруг посетила идея. Он давно собирался лично проверить каждого члена Ордена. Большинству он, конечно, безоговорочно доверял. Но новенькие, которых он практически не знал, вызывали подозрение.

— Там обитают Пожиратели, — тихо произнес Джеймс, не спуская с него взгляда, — темные ведьмы и упыри…

Питер боязливо передернул плечами, но не решался отвести взгляд, во все глаза глядя на Джеймса.

— И что же ты там забыл, а, Питер? — вдруг громко и строго спросил Джеймс, заставив его в очередной раз вздрогнуть.

— Я… я… — он вновь начал заикаться, взгляд забегал из стороны в сторону, на лбу выступила испарина, нижняя губа задрожала.

Ну до чего жалкое зрелище. Джеймс уже хотел сказать, что всего лишь пошутил, как Питер выпалил на один дух:

— Меня мистер Малпеппер попросил туда сходить!

Джеймс на него удивленно уставился. Вот уж такого ответа он точно не ожидал. Нет, конечно, ничего странного, что владелец аптеки, в которой работал Питер, попросил сходить его до соседнего переулка, в конце концов, там были относительно безобидные магазины. Но то, каким ужасом исказилось при этом лицо Питера, вызывало замешательство.

— Мы везде обыскались, нигде не можем достать печень д-дракона, — дрожащим голосом проговорил Питер, в попытке оправдаться, — рынок сбыта с-сейчас в большом упадке! С Англией никто не хочет р-работать из-за войны! А в Лютном переулке что угодно можно достать! — сказал он, выдохнув и обведя всех взглядом. — И даже почти легально… — добавил он вполголоса.

— Питер, тебя никто ни в чем не обвиняет, — миролюбиво произнесла Доркас. — Всех из нас иногда заставляет нужда зайти в Лютный переулок.

— Что правда, то правда, — произнес Кацман, привлекая к себе внимание. — Между прочим, именно в Лютном переулке расположена самая лучшая пекарня. Я туда часто захожу.

Джеймс мрачно подумал, что, кажется, он здесь единственный, кто посещает Лютный переулок исключительно по работе. Но сейчас куда больше его интересовал Питер, который все еще был сам не свой. Человек с чистой совестью не будет так переживать от разового похода в Лютный переулок.

Но мысли его прервал хлопок входной двери, вспыхнувший свет в холле и торопливый шаг. Повернувшись ко входу, он увидел Фенвика, счастливого и улыбающегося во весь рот.

— Видели какая погода за окном? — радостно воскликнул он, взлохмачивая волосы и стряхивая с них крупные снежинки. — Обожаю это пору! Рождество уже совсем скоро!

— Хоть у кого-то ощущение праздника! — улыбнулась Доркас.

Джеймс, вопреки обычаю, даже не поддержал их. Зима в Англии и правда выдалась на удивление снежная, уже к середине декабря засыпав все города снегом. На центральных площадях стояли высокие ели, а улицы были украшены яркими огнями. Даже нападения Пожирателей вдруг резко снизились, от них не было никаких вестей уже больше недели. Что, однако, лишь сильнее заставляло всех напрягаться в ожидании сокрушительного удара.

— … еще столько подарков купить надо, — продолжал говорить Фенвик.

— Так ты за подарками заходил в «Горбин и Бэрк»? — поинтересовался Джеймс, взглянув на него.

— Нет, — беззаботно ответил Фенвик. — Там я был по работе.

Джеймс внимательно вглядывался в его глаза, но Фенвик не выглядел ни испуганным, ни пойманным с поличным, ни смущенным. Он вел себя так, словно не совершил ничего плохого. Возможно, всё именно так и есть.

— По работе Ордена? — уточнил Джеймс.

— Может быть, может быть, — туманно ответил Фенвик, улыбнувшись. И вдруг в ответ устремил на него подозрительный взгляд. — А сам-то что делал в Лютном?

— У меня патруль, между прочим, был, — гордо ответил Джеймс.

— И кто проводит патруль средь бела дня? — усмехнулся Фенвик. — Придите туда после полуночи, если не боитесь…

У Джеймса аж зубы свело от недовольства. Фенвик иногда становился очень неприятным, когда подчеркивал, что Джеймс какой-то ерундой занимается, а вот он-то занят действительно важными вещами.

— А ты, видимо, прекрасно знаешь, что там происходит после полуночи? — огрызнулся Джеймс.

— Да уж, наслышан, — театрально вздохнул Фенвик. — Должность обязывает. Хотя, конечно, подобной мелочевкой мы не занимаемся, — добавил он, самодовольно усмехнувшись.

***

— … представляешь, гад опять высмеивал мою работу, — с обидой в голосе произнес Джеймс, посмотрев на Лили.

Она в очередной раз уговорила его принять вместе с ней ванну. Не сказать, что Джеймс сильно сопротивлялся, но он считал это дело не мужским. Хотя и не отрицал, что травяные ароматы пушистой пены успокаивают, а горячая вода приятно расслабляет мышцы. Да и вид обнаженной и красивой Лили, с убранными наверх волосами и сидящей напротив, вызывал исключительно положительные эмоции, так необходимые после трудного дня. И он даже был не против, что после всех этих процедур его волосы пахнут цветочным шампунем.

— А я думала, вы с Бенджи соревнуетесь, кто больше высмеет работу другого, — улыбнулась Лили.

Нахмурив брови, Джеймс бросил на нее недовольный взгляд. Почему-то все считали, что у них с Фенвиком некое соревнование. Какая же глупость. Он и без всяких соревнований знает, что пользы приносит ничуть не меньше, чем Бенджи. Да и какой смысл соревноваться, если они борются за общее дело?

— Не важно, — буркнул Джеймс. — Меня куда больше Питер беспокоит…

Джеймс поделился с Лили и увиденным в Лютном переулке, и странным поведением Питера. Но любимая супруга совершенно не разделяла его энтузиазма «вывести предателя на чистую воду».

— … появился неизвестно откуда, — рассуждал Джеймс, — сразу в боевой отряд попал. Он уже несколько месяцев с нами, а в сражениях пару раз участвовал. И то предпочитает держаться ближе к более сильным. Помнишь, как он кричал и за Карадока прятался в последний раз?!

— Помню, — безразлично произнесла Лили. — Но я сомневаюсь, что это из-за того, что он «предатель», просто Питер…

— Трусливый, как крыса, — закончил за нее Джеймс.

— Нет, — перебила Лили, — Питер слишком мягкий и добрый. Он еще не привык к этому. Ему тяжело сражаться и…

— Ты постоянно всем оправдание ищешь!

— К тому же, — с нажимом произнесла она, — даже для предательства нужна… твердость и смелость. Не так просто играть роль двойного агента. Посмотри на Северуса, ему очень тяжело приходится. Я думаю, Питер бы точно не справился с такой ролью.

— Да, наверное, ты права, — задумчиво протянул Джеймс.

Конечно, это было логично. Если бы Пожиратели хотели проникнуть в Орден изнутри, они бы выбрали кого-то более… сообразительного. А Питер сам себя с потрохами сдал, стоило Джеймсу пошутить о том, что он видел его в Лютном переулке.

— Значит, это Фенвик.

Лили возвела глаза к небу, но удержалась, чтобы не закатить их, состроив осуждающее лицо.

— Это же Бенджи, ну какой из него предатель, — стараясь говорить ласково, произнесла Лили.

Фенвика они знали с самого детства, Джеймс даже мог бы назвать его своим другом. Но ведь предатель должен быть. И Фенвик отлично подходит на роль того, кто приглянулся бы Волан-де-Морту. Хватало одного того, что Фенвик чистокровный и умный.

Но вся семья Бенджи, вплоть до его бабушек и дедушек, являлись ярыми сторонниками Дамблдора, в открытую его поддерживая и осуждая политику и действия Волан-де-Морта. Да и как бы временами Фенвик не раздражал Джеймса, а он действительно являлся человеком чести.

— А кто тогда?

— Никто, — уверенно заявила Лили, — мы должны доверять друг другу…

— Может быть, это всё-таки Пазори? — спросил Джеймс, даже не слушая ее.

Лили устремила на него недовольный взгляд, кажется, ей надоели разговоры о предателях.

— Дамблдор так ничего и не сказал по ее поводу, — продолжал рассуждать Джеймс.

Северус им рассказывал, что он поделился с директором своими подозрениями насчет Айви. Но Дамблдор не предпринял никаких действий в ее отношении, и они решили, что Пазори невиновна.

— А он, конечно же, обязан делиться всеми своими мыслями с тобой, — с ехидством произнесла Лили.

— Ну, знаешь, мог бы! Он в последнее время в штабе вообще не появляется! Все собрания Грюм или Кацман проводят. А в сражении последний раз участвовал, когда на МакКиннонов напали!

Джеймса и правда начинало беспокоить то, что директора они видят всё реже и реже. Он не отрицал, что Дамблдор больше всех делает для Ордена, да и он занимался куда более важными вещами — не давал захватить Министерство изнутри. Но и моральный дух боевого отряда не мешало бы поддерживать. Тот же Волан-де-Морт довольно часто появляется на поле боя, чтобы помочь своим.

— Ты же знаешь, в Хогвартсе сейчас проблемы… — с некоторой тревогой произнесла Лили.

— Знаю, — проворчал Джеймс.

За последние пару месяцев прямо из школы пропали трое студентов. Все — дети известных, чистокровных семей. Тех, кто не спешил присоединяться и поддерживать Волан-де-Морта. Кажется, он нашел очередной рычаг давления на общество.

— Но он всё равно мог бы рассказывать нам больше…

Джеймс прервался на полуслове, стоило Лили вытянуть одну ногу и ступней упереться в его плечо. Игривая улыбка тут же мелькнула на ее губах.

— Лили... — хриплым голосом произнес Джеймс.

Она, не спуская с него взгляда ярко-зеленых глаз, медленно повела ногой вниз, очерчивая пальцами мышцы груди и живота, заставляя их напрягаться в ответ от каждого касания.

В воздухе вдруг стало слишком жарко. У него изо рта вырвалось рваное дыхание. А все лишние мысли мгновенно улетучились, стоило ее ноге опуститься на самый низ его живота.

***

— Марлин, — позвала Лили, появившись на привычном месте слежки.

— Я здесь.

Грюм и Дамблдор всё-таки прислушались к Джеймсу, и позвали Марлин в Орден. Лили была страшно рада, что еще одна ее подруга будет вместе с ней. К тому же, их еще и в одну группу распределили. К неудовольствию Джеймса и Сириуса, которые каждый раз «страдали», что им не дают вместе работать. Только вот Лили и Марлин не думали, как бы устроить засаду Пожирателям и подорвать их дома.

— Как ночь прошла? — спросила Лили.

— Без происшествий.

Всю ночь Марлин дежурила с Фабианом, но он, очевидно, уже ушел.

— Ближе к полуночи явились Мальсибер с Гринграсс, — с неприязнью проговорила Марлин, — и целой сворой домовиков и чемоданов.

До этого момента их бывшие одноклассники жили в доме Гринграссов, вместе с родителями Элизабет. Но, видимо, по каким-то причинам, решили перебраться к родителям Генри.

— Наверняка, чтобы лично присматривать за Гринграсс, — фыркнула Марлин. — Однозначно ей сейчас по договору надо наследника родить.

— Да, наверное, — согласилась Лили.

Она в последнее время любила почитать специфическую литературу о порядках среди чистокровных. И пункт о наследниках всегда был обязательным при заключении договора о браке. И если девочкам и младшим мальчикам давали поблажки, то старшие или единственные сыновья такого счастья не удостаивались. А значит, Элизабет, как супруга наследника рода, обязана будет родить сына в скором времени.

Лили в очередной раз порадовалась, что Джеймс, как и его семья, не придерживались столь средневековых и зверских порядков. Лично она о беременности и детях думала с содроганием. К счастью, как и Джеймс. Наслушавшись в школе шуток о семерых детях, она пыталась у него аккуратно выведать, когда бы он хотел подумать о ребенке. Джеймс, к ее облегчению, сказал, что не раньше, чем он сделает карьеру в квиддиче.

Ее, правда, немного смутило, что Джеймс с полной уверенностью говорит о том, что первый у них будет мальчик и звать его будут Флимонт, в честь его отца. И его даже не волнует, что над мистером Поттером в школе часто подшучивали из-за его имени. Джеймс на это приводил аргумент, что, зато, отец был превосходен в дуэлях, наловчившись давать сдачи обидчикам. Лили оставляла это без комментариев — спорить ей не хотелось, к тому же, после смерти старших Поттеров прошло слишком мало времени, вот Джеймс и хочет передать имя своего отца ребенку. А когда до дела дойдет, он уже остынет и согласится подумать о менее экстравагантном имени.

— А как ваша супружеская жизнь? — с улыбкой спросила Марлин.

— Прекрасно, — Лили невольно в улыбке расплылась. — Если не считать, что Джеймс каждую свободную секунду говорит о работе… Нет, я, конечно, совсем не против слушать об этом, — поспешно добавила она. — Но хочется хотя бы иногда отдыхать от мыслей об Ордене… и о «предателе».

— Они все никак успокоиться не могут? — поинтересовалась Марлин.

Не только Джеймс, но и Сириус был обеспокоен этой проблемой. И каждый редкий раз, когда им удавалось узким кругом встретиться в штабе, они оба начинали рассуждать о «предателе». И у каждого один вариант был безумнее другого. И если Джеймс метался от одного возможного предателя, к другому, то Сириус придерживался версии, что сдал их местонахождение не кто иной, как Кацман. Сириус был странно подозрителен к Леви, и при этом также странно к нему привязан.

— Ага, — протянула Лили, — теперь под подозрение пали Питер и Бенджи.

— Серьезно? — изумилась Марлин. — Безобиднее человека, чем Питер, я не встречала!

— Вот и я о том же ему говорю! — с жаром сказала Лили, ощутив поддержку.

— И Бенджи бы не стал! У него вся семья поддерживает Дамблдора.

— Джеймс к ним очень предвзят, — покачала головой Лили и про себя подумала о том, как хорошо, что она ему не рассказала об увиденном в Мунго.

За последний месяц она несколько раз замечала, как из кабинета мистера Шипмана выходит Элфиас Дож.

У Лили было несколько вариантов. И первый: Дож по просьбе Дамблдора пытается втереться в доверие к Шипману. С другой стороны, это было весьма сомнительно, учитывая, что всем, и в том числе Шипману, прекрасно известно, что Дож хороший друг Дамблдора, а значит, крайне маловероятно, что Шипман станет доверять Дожу или потеряет бдительность рядом с ним.

Либо Дож ходит к мистеру Шипману по состоянию здоровью. Он, конечно, специализировался на ядах и противоядиях, но и превосходно разбирался и в других сферах целительства. Вполне возможно, что Дож, будучи человеком в возрасте, приходит к нему на обследование и за дозой лекарства.

Но, кажется, мнительность и подозрительность Джеймса передавалась и ей. Какая-то крошечная часть внутри нее не давала покоя и постоянно спрашивала: «А что, если Дож в сговоре с Шипманом?». Лили не знала, чем он занимается в Ордене. Элфиас Дож не пропускал ни одного собрания, всегда с охотой пускался в дискуссии и мог поддержать любую тему для разговора. Он был образованным, любознательным и всегда предельно вежливым. И это всё, что ей было известно об этом человеке.

Лили не говорила об этом Джеймсу, чтобы не беспокоить его лишний раз. Он и без того слишком переживал за нее. Но эти сомнения все равно не давали ей покоя, требуя с кем-то поделиться. Лили не стала бы говорить об этом Дамблдору, ей попросту было бы неудобно высказывать свое сомнение по поводу его близкого друга. А потому она решила сказать об этом Грюму, с которым однажды удачно оказалась вдвоем в штабе. Грюм, несмотря на свою суровость и жесткость, всегда вызывал у нее полное доверие.

Глава Мракоборческого центра ее не просто с серьезностью выслушал, но и поблагодарил за доверие, сказав, что разберется с этим. Лили не знала, ждать ли ей от Грюма результат «его разборок», но решила, что если бы был повод переживать, он бы ей сообщил.

***

С самого утра, как только Лили ушла на дежурство, Джеймс решил навестить Ремуса. Прошедшей ночью было полнолуние, и, несмотря на то, что с Волчьим противоядием жизнь друга стала значительно легче, он всё равно по утрам ощущал легкое недомогание. Да и Джеймс соскучился по их традиции, когда каждое утро они собирались у Ремуса в Больничном крыле, после проведенной ночи в Запретном лесу.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Люпин, — поздоровался Джеймс, когда хозяин дома открыл ему дверь.

— Привет, Джеймс, — ответил он, отступая в сторону и пропуская гостя внутрь. — Ремус у себя.

Постучав в приоткрытую дверь, Джеймс заглянул в комнату, замечая Ремуса, сидящего к нему спиной за столом и склонив голову.

— Рем…

Он обернулся, тут же просияв улыбкой.

— Привет! Я тебя услышал, когда ты еще только трансгрессировал.

— И почему тогда не бежишь встречать? — притворно возмутившись, спросил Джеймс, приятно поражаясь радостному и бодрому состоянию Ремуса. — Вижу, ты себя прекрасно чувствуешь?

— С каждым месяцем Волчье противоядие действует все лучше, — кивнул он. — Впервые в жизни после полнолуния даже умереть не хочется.

— Вот это прогресс, — улыбнулся Джеймс. — А я решил вспомнить о нашей славной традиции, пока свободный день выдался.

Он достал из сумки бумажный сверток и развернул его, положив на свободное место на столе, сдвинув книги.

— Килла всю ночь, не покладая рук, пекла твое любимое шоколадное печенье.

— О, здорово, спасибо Килле! — улыбнулся Ремус в ответ, сразу потянувшись к печенью.

— Чем занят? — спросил Джеймс, кивнув на исписанные пергаменты на столе Ремуса.

— Да я… — он вначале смутился на мгновение, но тут же продолжил: — Работу ищу. Дамблдор хотел меня еще сразу после школы к оборотням отправить, но пока что… не складывается. И насколько затянется это положение неизвестно. А я не хочу сидеть на шее у отца.

Лично Джеймс только рад был, что этот период откладывается и Ремусу не придется жить среди оборотней. Дамблдор и так уже отправил одного их друга к Пожирателям, теперь и второго хочет послать к оборотням. Но возмущаться и ругаться по этой теме Джеймс позволял себе только при Сириусе и Лили.

— И куда хочешь устроиться?

— В Министерство меня однозначно не возьмут, — со вздохом произнес Ремус, — там в первое же полнолуние всё поймут.

Ремус хоть и чувствовал себя хорошо, но внешний вид всё равно выдал прошедшую ночью трансформацию. Неестественные синие круги под глазами, серо-белая кожа, на которой выделяется пара старых шрамов, и огромные, нечеловеческой формы зрачки.

— Еще я думал о Гринготтсе… у Доркас очень интересная работа, — добавил он, вдруг покраснев. — Но гоблины ненавидят оборотней еще больше, чем волшебники. Поэтому этот вариант тоже отпадает.

Джеймс каждый раз ужасно злился из-за своей беспомощности, что никак не может помочь Ремусу. Ведь это так несправедливо! Ремус не только потрясающий человек и отличный друг, он великолепный волшебник, сильный, умный, ответственный. И всего лишь из-за кого-то недуга не может устроиться на интересную и приличную работу.

— И на днях мне кое-что предложил Карадок, — продолжал говорить Ремус. — Его сестра уезжает из Англии, и во «Флориш и Блоттс» освобождается ее ставка. Карадок сказал, что он может обо мне сообщить хозяину магазина… И я сейчас пишу ему письмо с просьбой принять меня на работу.

— Это же здорово! — воскликнул Джеймс.

— Да, — неуверенно и смущенно произнес Ремус, — работа не самая интересная, да и платят немного, но… пока что, единственный вариант.

Ремус добавил, что эта работа не будет и его деятельности в Ордене мешать, да и благодаря графику у него легко получится скрыть свою ликантропию. И еще к чему-то добавил, что, работая на одной улице, они смогут с Доркас вместе на обед ходить.

— Сплошные плюсы! — констатировал Джеймс.

Джеймс просидел у него до полудня, заодно просветив Ремуса обо всех своих наблюдениях и подозрениях. Но Ремус, как ни странно, говорил словами Лили. И о том, что Питеру духа не хватит быть предателем, и о том, что Бенджамен никогда не предаст Дамблдора. Джеймс на это только проворчал, что вот Сириус бы его однозначно поддержал.

Пообедав вместе с Люпинами, Джеймс хотел позвать Ремуса прогуляться, но тому перед дежурством необходимо было зайти к Северусу за какими-то зельями.

***

Когда Ремус трансгрессировал, Джеймс еще несколько минут стоял на прохладном воздухе. Домой возвращаться не хотелось — он не любил бывать там один.

Можно было бы связаться и встретиться с Сириусом, но друг сам недавно вернулся домой и наверняка сейчас проводит время с Софией. У Джеймса мелькнула мысль позвать их двоих куда-нибудь, даже хотя бы к себе в гости. Он был бы рад провести время в их компании. К тому же, уже столько времени прошло, а он Софию даже не видел ни разу. Только Сириус отчего-то запрещает ей на улице появляться. Как он рассказывал, за ней всё ещё следят, и он не хочет так рисковать.

Оставался вариант наведаться к Северусу. Если у Ремуса была договоренность с ним встретиться, значит, он должен быть дома. Но сколько он там еще пробудет? В любой момент может уйти на свою «работу». Джеймса, конечно, все еще нервировала и не давала покоя служба друга Волан-де-Морту. Но он старался не думать о том, что Северус однажды окончательно выберет другую сторону. Как замечала Лили, если все они будут его поддерживать и давать понять, что он им нужен, у него не будет причин уйти от них.

И потому, не раздумывая больше ни минуты, Джеймс трансгрессировал сразу в прихожую дома Северуса.

Он резко распахнул глаза и огляделся, выхватывая палочку. В темную прихожую падал приглушенный свет из гостиной, и доносились чьи-то крики.


	24. Еще одно приглашение

Темный Лорд еще в прошлом месяце планировал испытать зелье, но Банди кто-то дернул за язык сказать, что кровь их новой жертвы не настолько хороша, как кровь Бланк. И кто только его просил это говорить? Зелье практически так же идеально, даже обычный зельевар не заметит различий. Да и какая разница, чья кровь это будет, если зелье всё равно однажды прикончит Темного Лорда.

Но Волан-де-Морт, естественно, вышел из себя. Рвал и метал, и требовал, чтобы нашли новую жертву, а еще лучше, чтобы вернули Бланк. Но Бланк никто не видел с августа, многие даже сомневались, что она жива. И потому Темный Лорд послал несколько своих людей в Европу, чтобы там среди древних чистокровных родов поискали для него молодую волшебницу.

— Для чего ты сказал, что зелье стало хуже? — поинтересовался Северус, когда они с Банди в очередной вечер зашли в уже ставший привычным бар. — Разницы практически никакой, — добавил он недовольно.

Северуса нервировало подвешенное состояние. Поиск новой жертвы откладывал принятие зелья на неопределенный срок. А ему хотелось, чтобы Темный Лорд выпил зелье и запустил необратимый процесс. И пусть даже его вычислят после этого. Всё лучше, чем эта нервотрепка с неопределенностью.

— Но разница есть! — возмутился Тед. — Зелье даже по цвету отличается! С кровью Софии оно рубиново-красное, — мечтательно произнес он, — просто загляденье. А новое… непонятного грязно-бордового оттенка.

— Почему тогда не дать зелье Темному Лорду с кровью Бланк и не успокоиться? — проворчал Северус. — Осталась же унция ее крови…

— Темный Лорд вначале будет на ком-то испытывать зелье, — пожав плечами, ответил Тед. — Или ты думаешь, он выпьет непонятно что из твоих рук?

Вообще-то, именно так Северус и думал. По крайней мере, очень на это рассчитывал.

— И на ком он будет испытывать? — аккуратно поинтересовался он.

— Может, на тебе? — Банди весело рассмеялся, заставляя Северуса только больше напрягаться. — Это шутка, солнце, — недоуменно произнес Тед, замечая его реакцию. — Испытает на ком-нибудь из своих егерей, не переживай.

Но Северус все равно переживал. Конечно, чтобы заметить, что зелье приносит вред, потребуется около года. Вряд ли Темный Лорд будет столько ждать. Но кто знает, что может пойти не так. Северусу не хотелось рисковать лишний раз.

— Подопытный выпьет зелье, — произнес Банди, — Темный Лорд убедится, что оно действует, как по инструкции. От подопытного сразу избавятся, и Темный Лорд сам примет наше волшебное зелье.

Банди сделал пару глотков из своего бокала, не спуская с Северуса горящего взгляда и улыбаясь. Он однозначно что-то знает. Или, как минимум, подозревает. Чем больше Северус проводил с ним времени, тем больше убеждался, что Банди не составило никакого труда вычислить «ошибку» в нумерологическом коде.

Северус попытался пробиться в его сознание, но в мыслях Банди стоял полный кавардак. Мысли, воспоминания, эмоции неслись с сумасшедшей скоростью, смазывая любые картинки в яркое пятно. Северус словно на карусели летел, отчего его даже затошнило и закружилась голова. Банди и правда неплохой окклюмент, и это было своего рода отличной защитой сознания. Даже Северус не мог выцепить ни одной мысли, ухватиться хоть за какую-то ниточку.

— Будешь? — спросил Тед, доставая красивый позолоченный портсигар.

— Нет, спасибо, — ответил Северус, наблюдая, как Тед открывают крышечку и достает длинную и толстую сигарету, скрученную в полупрозрачную зеленую папиросную бумагу.

— А я в последнее время что-то крепко подсел на сигареты, — произнес он, зажимая сигарету между губами и зажигая огонек на кончике волшебной палочки. — Очень успокаивает, знаешь ли, — добавил он, крепко затягиваясь и прикрывая глаза, — особенно, если добавить в табак совсем немного сушеных листьев белладонны.

Северус на него скептически посмотрел. Белладонна известна тем, что вызывает агрессию и бешенство, но на психику Банди, очевидно, действовала по-особенному. Хотя Северус не мог отрицать, что поведение Банди в последнее время вызывает все больше опасений. Он лишь надеялся, что это никак не связано с Марти.

Северус уже не питал надежды вновь встретить ее, и даже пытался смириться с мыслью, что она, возможно, мертва.

С Самайна, откуда она пропала вместе с Банди, прошло полтора месяца. И все эти полтора месяца полная тишина. Поначалу Северус очень переживал, каждый день возвращался домой и надеялся увидеть ее. Но от нее не было ни весточки.

Северус пытался узнать у Банди любую информацию. В первое же утро после праздника спрашивал, кто та блондинка, с которой он ушел с вечеринки. Но Тед на все вопросы отшучивался и, как и всегда, ничего по делу не говорил. Однако через пару недель Северус замечал за Банди все более странное поведение. Тед вдруг становился агрессивным, часто угрюмым и задумчивым, он стал больше молчать и даже огрызаться на безобидные вопросы.

Он стал переживать, что Банди может где-то держать Марти. Но у него ни одного варианта не было. Банди жил прямо в штабе, держать здесь еще одну заложницу он бы не стал. Покидал штаб он только для того, чтобы сходить за ингредиентами, посетить магазин мантий или наведаться в бар. Северус несколько раз за ним следил, и не узнал ничего полезного.

Поэтому с недавних пор Северус стал думать, что Банди попросту прикончил Марти, вот и не в настроении.

Мысль, чтобы через кого-нибудь из друзей связаться с Айви и сообщить ей о случившемся с сестрой, ему даже в голову не пришла.

***

Ближе к обеду к нему явился Сириус, чтобы забрать готовое зелье. Месяц назад он попросил его сварить целый котел Оборотного зелья. Сириус при этом выглядел таким безобразно довольным, что Северус предпочел остаться в неведении, для чего ему целый котел.

Сириус настойчиво предлагал ему деньги, говорил, что он не может принять такую работу бесплатно, и что не исключено, что он еще не раз будет к нему обращаться. Но Северусу было неловко брать деньги с собственного друга, хотя они и договорились, что за следующее зелье Сириус все-таки заплатит.

— Готово? — спросил Сириус, когда они вошли на кухню, которая уже превратилась в целую лабораторию, где Северус готовил зелья и для Ордена, и для друзей, и для Гринграсса, и контрольные работы для Академии.

— Готово, — кивнул Северус, открыв крышку котла и проверяя зелье.

— Класс, — восторженно произнес Сириус, заглядывая ему через плечо в котел и расплываясь в улыбке.

Северус с подозрением уставился на его маниакально-нездоровый, счастливый вид. Он по одним глазам видел, что Сириус не замышляет ничего плохого, но любопытство, требующее узнать, отчего у него так глаза горят, не давало покоя.

— Кто будет пить? — как бы невзначай поинтересовался Северус, закрывая крышку и накладывая на небольшой котел защитные чары, чтобы Сириус спокойно перенес его к себе домой.

— М-м… — неуверенно промычал Сириус, — ну-у, я буду пить.

— Ты? — удивился Северус. — Снова с волосами Бланк? — с непониманием спросил он, припоминая, как Сириус таким зельем проститутку поил.

— Да, — после паузы ответил Сириус. — А она с моими.

Северус несколько долгих мгновений смотрел на Сириуса, пытаясь осознать сказанное.

— Господи, — только и смог выдавить он, скривив губы в отвращении.

— А я говорил, что тебе лучше не знать, — усмехнулся Сириус, подхватывая котел.

— И на это я потратил целый месяц, — с осуждением произнес Северус.

Ему вдруг стало неприятно, что он теперь причастен к какому-то ненормальному и нездоровому извращению.

— Я же предлагал заплатить! — возмутился Сириус.

— В следующий раз с тебя миллион галеонов возьму, — съязвил Северус, решив, что этой суммы будет достаточно для его моральной травмы и последующих ночных кошмаров.

— С вами разориться можно, — проворчал Сириус.

Северус ему на это ничего не ответил, склонившись над другим котлом и проверяя готовность зелья. В рамках самостоятельной работы в Академии он создавал лечебную настойку для оборотней в дополнение к противоядию, которая поможет быстрее восстановиться. Поскольку вреда она не несла, Северус сразу решил ее испытать на Ремусе, с минуты на минуту ожидая его.

— Слушай, Сев, у меня еще такой вопрос…

Северус повернулся, устремив на него вопросительный взгляд.

— Чисто теоретически, как ты думаешь, можно ли человека избавить не от самих воспоминаний, а от эмоций, полученных от этих воспоминаний?

— А поточнее? — заинтересованно произнес Северус.

— Допустим, человек видел или испытал нечто страшное, — пустился объяснять Сириус. — И теперь иногда его… накрывает этими воспоминаниями. Что-то вроде приступов. И можно ли сделать так, чтобы воспоминания остались, но человек не помнил, что испытывал страх в тот момент.

Северус понял, о чем говорит Сириус, но он никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то проводил подобную практику. Правда, не сказать, что он много книг по легилименции и окклюменции прочитал. В основном он обучался по тем знаниям, которые ему дала мать. Но в теории такое и правда возможно провести. Легилимент, проникая в чужое сознание, видит не только воспоминания, но и «видит» эмоции, которые человек испытывает. Хороший легилимент способен наделить чужой мозг ложными воспоминаниями, ложными чувствами. А значит, он также способен и «убрать» нежелательные воспоминания и эмоции.

— У Бланк окончательно крыша едет? — поинтересовался Северус, усмехнувшись.

— Ничего у нее не едет, — огрызнулся Сириус, вмиг разозлившись, но также быстро успокоившись. — Ее Белла пытала, и Долохов преследовал… и иногда ей это мешает жить.

Сомнений у Северуса не осталась — она однозначно сходит с ума.

— И что ты хочешь от меня?

— От тебя я ничего не хочу, — вновь агрессивно ответил Сириус. — Я только спрашивал, реально ли это сделать.

— Реально, — кивнул Северус. — Но… Бланк сама довольно неплохой легилимент. Конечно, до меня ей далеко, — усмехнулся он вполголоса, — но потенциал у нее есть.

— Да паршивый из нее легилимент.

Северус уже не первый раз поражается тому, насколько Сириус слеп в отношении своей подружки. Северус и сам не считал Бланк сверхталантливой, но не видеть очевидного и принижать ее достоинства он не мог.

— Она наделила твои мозги ложными воспоминаниями, — напомнил ему Северус. — И сделала это с первой попытки и в условиях дуэли. Забыл?

— Ей просто повезло, — недовольно проговорил Сириус. — Я не ожидал такого, поэтому и позволил ей.

— Позволил, — закатив глава, усмехнулся Северус. — Ну-ну.

— И что это значит? — грубо перебил Сириус. — Что она сама себя сможет избавить от этих эмоций?

— Вряд ли. Не уверен, что это возможно, да и в любом случае, у нее не хватит толку, — пожав плечами, ответил Северус. — Я к тому, что работать с легилиментами, пусть даже такими посредственными, гораздо тяжелее. И избавить ее от этих эмоций будет не так-то просто.

— Не так-то просто, но возможно? — уточнил Сириус.

Немного подумав, Северус ответил:

— Я бы справился.

И, наперед зная и мнение Бланк по этому вопросу, и видя все сомнения на лице Сириуса, он произнес:

— Но она не станет открывать свое сознание передо мной. Я прав? — самодовольно усмехнулся Северус. Впрочем, он тоже не имел ни малейшего желания копаться в ее мозгах.

— Не знаю, — задумчиво произнес Сириус. — Я с ней вообще об этом не говорил еще. Но, я думаю, она не будет против.

— Ну надо же, — не удержался Северус, — ее величество не будет против, если я ей помогу? Какая честь, — с ядом в голосе добавил он.

У Сириуса уже лицо гневом исказилось, но Северуса от неприятного разговора спас хлопок трансгрессии в прихожей.

— Рем пришел, — сказал Северус и поспешил встречать гостя, слыша, как Сириус недовольно пыхтит и громко топает, идя за ним.

— Привет! О, Сириус, и ты здесь, — радостно поздоровался Ремус.

Они все втроем прошли в гостиную, где Северус усадил Ремуса на кресло и протянул стакан с настойкой.

— Вот, выпей.

Взяв стакан и принюхавшись, Ремус поднял на него глаза:

— По запаху еще хуже противоядия.

— По вкусу, скорее всего, как протухшие яйца пикси, — предположил Северус.

— А что от него будет? — поинтересовался Сириус, стоя рядом с ними и наблюдая за Ремусом.

— Сейчас увидишь, — ответил Северус и кивнул Ремусу.

Тот в несколько больших глотков выпил жидкость.

— Мерзость, — прошептал он, скривившись.

— Всегда пожалуйста, Рем, — усмехнулся Северус, внимательно следя за его реакцией.

Сириус, поудобнее перехватив котел с Оборотным, с которым словно боялся расстаться, восхищенно произнес:

— Смотри на зрачки!

И правда, продолговатые и крупные зрачки Ремуса мгновенно уменьшались в размере. Синева под глазами светлела, а цвет лица приобретал здоровый розоватый оттенок.

— Потрясающе, — улыбнулся Сириус. — Совсем как настоящий человек!

— Да, — согласился Северус, чувствуя привычный восторг, какой всегда появлялся при успешной практике зелий. — Не шевелись, мне надо всё записать…

Северус потянулся за тетрадью, чтобы подробно законспектировать результат, как вдруг прямо возле них раздался очередной хлопок трансгрессии, заставив их всех вздрогнуть.

Всего крошечное мгновение. Доля секунды пока Северус во все глаза смотрел на Марти. Исхудавшая еще сильнее, побледневшая. Крашеные волосы, кажется, не мылись несколько недель, и слипшимися прядями свисали вокруг лица. Макияж, с черными подтеками под глазами, размазан пятнами по всему лицу. И на ней всё то же черное платье, в котором она была полтора месяца назад на Самайне. Только грязное и рваное.

В то же мгновение с грохотом упал котел Сириуса, и он проорал:

— Никому не дергаться! Если хоть капля пролилась!.. А, нет, всё нормально…

— Что?!.. — в комнату вдруг ворвался Джеймс со взлохмаченными волосами и съехавшими очками. — Тут происходит? — закончил он, огромными глазами оглядывая компанию.

— Боже, — невнятно проговорил Ремус, вскакивая на ноги и зажимая рот рукой. Отпихнув Джеймса в проходе, он устремился в туалет, откуда следом послышались звуки рвоты.

— Я, конечно, понимаю, что плохо выгляжу, но неужели — настолько? — поинтересовалась Марти.

Вряд ли дело было в Марти. Хотя неприятный запах даже Северус ощущал, что уж говорить об обостренном нюхе Ремуса. Но тут, скорее всего, дело было в побочном эффекте новой настойки.

— Ты кто такая? — перебил ее Сириус, махнув на нее палочкой.

— А ты кто такой? — спросила она в ответ.

— Ты явно не в том положении, чтобы задавать вопросы, — оборвал ее Сириус.

— Сев, кто это такие? — спросила она, повернувшись к Северусу и указав палочкой на Сириуса и Джеймса.

— Нет, ты слышал? — широко усмехнулся Джеймс, глянув на Сириуса. — И палочкой в нас не тычь! — грозно добавил он, посмотрев на Марти.

— А то что?! — вспылила она.

— Давайте все успокоимся, — произнес вернувшийся Ремус. — Северус, ты знаешь, что здесь происходит?

Северус не имел ни малейшего понятия, что здесь происходит. Безусловно, он был рад, что Марти всё-таки жива, но почему она явилась в такой неподходящий момент?

— Это что, твоя новая подружка? — поинтересовался Сириус у Северуса, презрительным взглядом окинув ее с головы до ног. — Ты уверен, что это хорошая замена Белби?

— О, так Белби твоя подружка? — зло спросила Марти, устремив на Северуса гневный взгляд воспаленных глаз. — Значит, ты в курсе, что именно она натравила Банди на меня?!

— Не понял… — только и смог произнести Северус.

— Долбанный урод меня все это время в плену держал! — прокричала она. — В какой-то дыре!

— Какого черта ты вообще поперлась на Самайн? — спросил Северус, наконец, приходя в себя. — Ты знала, что там будут Пожиратели? Знала, что там будет Банди?

— Знала…

— Значит, ты дура! — не вытерпел Северус, перебив ее.

Его безумно пугала мысль, что Банди, что сумасшедший Банди делал с ней столько времени. Теперь Северус отлично понимал нервное состояние Теда. А ведь всего этого можно было бы избежать, если бы Марти не полезла туда, куда нормальный человек в здравом уме и не сунется.

— Я же тебе говорил, не надо напрашиваться на неприятности, — процедил Северус.

— А ты мне кто, мать, чтобы тебя слушаться? — воскликнула она.

Что-то Северусу подсказывало, что она и мать не стала бы слушаться.

— Я все еще ничего не понимаю, — произнес Джеймс, переводя взгляд с Северуса на Марти.

— Я ищу свою сестру Айви, — резко сказала она, посмотрев на него. — А твой дружок прекрасно знает, где она! — выпалила она, повернувшись к Северусу. — Только почему-то не хочет помочь!

— Марти, успокойся… — начал Северус.

— Мартиша? — изумленно произнес Сириус.

— Ага! — радостно воскликнула она, уставившись на Сириуса. — Ты точно знаешь Айви. Только она зовет меня этим идиотским полным именем. Признавайся, где она! — она решительно направилась в сторону Сириуса, пока вдруг не рухнула на пол совершенно без чувств.

— Извините, я так устал от криков, — виновато произнес Ремус, опуская палочку.

Отлеветировав оглушенную Марти на диван, Джеймс повернулся к Северусу.

— Ну? — спросил он, ожидая объяснений.

— А как хорошо начинался день, — устало вздохнул Северус.

— Я правильно понял, это еще одна Пазори? — спросил Сириус, махнув на Марти рукой.

— Да.

— И как она здесь оказалась?

— В общем, — произнес Северус, посмотрев на каждого, — пошли мы как-то с Банди в бар…

Из-за того, что его постоянно перебивали и задавали вопросы, рассказал затянулся чуть ли не на час. Сириус даже покурить успел несколько раз.

— И почему ты сразу нам о ней не сказал? — спросил Джеймс. — Мы бы могли ей помочь с Айви встретиться.

— А ты Айви доверяешь? — спросил у него Северус и, замечая ответ по его лицу, добавил: — Вот и я нет. Как не доверяю ни Теду, ни Марти.

— Не вижу ничего плохого, чтобы они встретились, — произнес Сириус.

— Да, а как ты думаешь, Сириус, что будет делать Марти с той информацией, что я «дружу» с Банди и посещаю мероприятия, где толпы Пожирателей? Как думаешь, расскажет ли она это своей сестре-мракоборцу, которая вообще не понятно на чьей стороне?

— Без понятия…

— Надо учиться хотя бы на шаг вперед продумывать свои действия, — зло проговорил Северус, посмотрев на Сириуса.

— Мне кажется, ты всё усложняешь, — негромко произнес Ремус. — Посмотри на нее, — он указал на тело Марти, — судя по всему, Банди ничуть не волнует ее благополучие. Не исключено, что он вообще над ней издевался, хотя… видимых следов нет, — добавил он, склонившись над ней и рассматривая ее лицо и руки. — Вряд ли бы он так сделал, если бы действительно дорожил отношениями с Айви…

— Тед сумасшедший, — сказал Северус.

— И всё же, он не дурак, — ответил Ремус. — А еще я сильно сомневаюсь, что Айви бы связалась со столь опасным человеком, который способен напасть на ее сестру…

— Рем ей верит, — усмехнулся Джеймс. — Думает, она и правда невиновна.

— Да, верю, — подтвердил Ремус.

Северус переводил сомнительный взгляд с одного на другого. Он прекрасно был осведомлен о тонкой волчьей интуиции друга, и всегда доверял ей сам. К тому же, Ремус никогда не станет бросаться пустыми обвинениями или говорить что-то, в чем не уверен.

— И что ты предлагаешь делать? — спросил Северус у Ремуса.

— Я предлагаю вызвать Айви, — уверенно произнес Ремус, — и мракоборцев. Учитывая, что произошло с Марти, Банди должен понести наказание и отправиться в Азкабан. И сейчас по горячим следам его вину будет проще доказать.

Северус смотрел на него, стараясь не выдать ужас на своем лице. При упоминании мракоборцев и Азкабана какая-то часть внутри него сжалась от страха. Начнется разбирательство, там и он под разбор может попасться. А ему, с Меткой на руке, лишний раз вообще нельзя светиться.

И к тому же, как запоздало подумал Северус, он бы не хотел, чтобы Банди упекли в Азкабан. На его место Темный Лорд возьмет другого зельевара, и для Северуса это плохо во всех смыслах. Начиная с того, что придется привыкать к новому человеку, заканчивая тем, что другой зельевар может найти его сюрприз в нумерологическом коде, и может сразу доложить об этом Темному Лорду.

— Не думаю, что вызывать мракоборцев хорошая идея, — произнес Джеймс.

К удивлению Северуса, его друг-будущий мракоборец озвучил все его мысли, почему стражам порядка здесь делать нечего. Джеймс лучше него знал, как проводятся следственные мероприятия, и понимал, что пострадать может и Северус, когда Марти начнут допрашивать.

— Тогда хотя бы Айви, — все равно произнес Ремус. — Она должна знать, что случилось с ее сестрой.

Здесь Ремуса поддержали и Джеймс, и Сириус. У Северуса не оставалось выхода, как пойти на уступки. И после долгих споров они договорились, что вечером организуют встречу для сестер.

Повисшее молчание, когда они все вчетвером смотрели на оглушенную Марти, прервал слащаво-приторный голос Сириуса:

— Признайся, Сев, ты с ней спал?

У него сердце на секунду остановилось, жар мгновенно к лицу прилил. Северус поднял на Сириуса возмущенный взгляд, успев заметить, как Джеймс и Ремус с интересом на него уставились.

— Разумеется, нет, — прошипел он. — Тебя только одно и волнует, да?

— Что ж ты тогда покраснел так? — обрадованно усмехнулся Сириус. — Или ты хотел, а она не дала?

Какая поразительная проницательность Сириуса там, где она и подавно не нужна. Северус за это время уже успел забыть, каким Сириус может быть гадким и неприятным. Обиднее всего было за то, что Северус и правда хотел, а ничего не получил.

— Не твое дело, Сириус, — ледяным тоном ответил Северус. — А будешь лезть не в свое дело, плата за Оборотное в два раза подскочит, — добавил он, кивнув на котел в руках друга.

— Это Оборотное? — воскликнул Джеймс, будто впервые увидев котел у Сириуса. — Для чего тебе?

Сириус метнул на Северуса злобный взгляд.

— Это для экспериментов, — грубо ответил он. — Ничего интересного.

— Каких еще экспериментов? — спросил Ремус с тревогой. — Дамблдор знает, что ты задумал что-то?

— О, да, Дамблдору я в первую очередь об этом рассказал.

Северус, радуясь тому, как ловко он перевел всё внимание от своей персоны, слушал нелепые оправдания Сириуса перед друзьями, будто он вовсе не извращенец.

***

— Как приятно снова чувствовать себя человеком, — произнесла Марти, выходя из душа в чистой одежде.

Как и думал Северус, без боевого макияжа, в обычных джинсах и рубашке, она выглядела куда привлекательнее, чем с черными тенями и в вульгарных платьях.

Когда друзья разошлись по своим делам, Северус привел ее в чувство. Марти вначале долго ругалась и грозилась проклясть его, но, стоило ему дать ей двойную дозу успокаивающей настойки, она стала как шелковая. Согласилась сходить в душ, переодеться и пообедать. И рассказать, что произошло.

Банди, к счастью, ее не трогал, хотя и постоянно угрожал отравить чем-нибудь. По словам Марти, похитил он ее для того, чтобы она «не мешала ему с Айви строить семью». Северуса это вновь заставило переживать, не в сговоре ли Айви с Тедом. Но и Ремусу ранее, и Марти сейчас удалось убедить его, что старшая Пазори никогда не свяжется с этим психопатом, и тот выдумывает то, чего нет.

— Эта сволочь еще и мою палочку сломал, — возмутилась Марти, пытаясь подогреть себе чай новой палочкой. — Эту стащила у какого-то пацана в Лютном. Слушается ужасно…

— Как ты сбежала? — задал наиболее интересующий его вопрос Северус. Банди наверняка совсем скоро обнаружит пропажу, и что ждать от безумца, Северус не представлял.

— Идиот забыл наложить заглушающие чары, — усмехнулась она. — Я так орала, что владелец магазина снизу приперся.

Северус слушал историю ее невероятного спасения, сильно сомневаясь, что Банди мог что-то «забыть». Он слишком дотошен и внимателен к мелочам, чтобы забыть вообще о чем угодно.

Внутри него опять закрались сомнения, что тут не всё так просто.

— И вот я здесь, — закончила она, окинув его странным, то ли благодарным, то ли похотливым взглядом. — За что тебе огромное спасибо, потому что идти мне больше некуда.

— А где ты жила до этого? — поинтересовался Северус, радуясь, что уже через пару часов она уедет к сестре, а не будет жить вместе с ним. Сожительство с женщиной — разве может быть что-то хуже?

— Банди узнал адрес квартиры, — ответила она, — возвращаться туда не имеет смысла.

— Как он узнал?

— Урод меня Сывороткой правды поил, — хмыкнула она так, будто это было нечто веселое.

— Что? — ошарашенно спросил он. — Про меня что-то спрашивал?

Она насмешливо глянула на него.

— Сдался ты ему! — фыркнула Марти. — Банди не знает, что мы с тобой знакомы.

Ближе к назначенному времени Северус сообщил Марти адрес, по которому ее будет ждать сестра.

Сам он на место встречи не пойдет. Как и он решил, и друзья его поддержали, перед Айви ему лучше не появляться. А Марти он попросил ничего не рассказывать о себе сестре. Сириус, конечно, предлагал для надежности стереть ей память, но Северус, несмотря на всю свою подозрительность, не хотел полностью обрывать все контакты с ней.

— Я… — неуверенно начал Северус, — буду не против, если иногда ты будешь заходить.

— Ой, Сев, — умилилась она, расплываясь в улыбке, — ты же обещал отравить, если я еще раз приду без приглашения.

— Ну, сейчас приглашаю, — произнес он, чувствуя, как вновь лицо гореть начинает. — Или можешь письма писать, — добавил он, злорадно усмехаясь.

— Совиная почта — отстой, — гневно проговорила она.

Северус так и не смог узнать, отчего у нее эта ненависть к совам, но решил, что как-нибудь однажды выяснит это опытным путем.

— Буду приходить, когда захочу, — сказала Марти.

— Как хочешь, — равнодушно ответил Северус, — но знай, что у меня в любой момент может оказаться Банди, — соврал он.

Она только глаза в ответ закатила, и вдруг устремила на него долгий, подозрительный взгляд.

— Мне вот интересно, если бы не эти трое чокнутых, ты бы так и не сказал, где Айви? — спросила она.

Марти уже как только не обозвала его друзей. Сириус у нее был сумасшедшим с котлом, Джеймс — нервозным очкариком, а Ремус — неженкой, которую стошнило при ее виде.

— Нет, не сказал бы, — честно признался Северус. — Я же с ней даже не знаком.

Осуждающе покачав головой и одарив его недовольным взглядом, она вздохнула и неожиданно резко подалась вперед. Северус и отреагировать не успел, позволяя ей обхватить его руками за талию.

— Всё равно, спасибо за все, — сказала она, приобнимая его. И, приподнявшись на носочках, прошептала ему на ухо: — И не разбрасывай где попало приглашения на закрытые вечеринки.

— Что? — удивленно спросил Северус, отстраняясь от нее.

— Увидимся, Сев! — улыбнулась она на прощанье и тут же трансгрессировала.

— Черт, — прошептал Северус, пытаясь осознать сказанное. Хотя, вариантов тут было немного.

Он устремился к ящику стола, выдвинул его и нашел приглашение на Самайн. Приподняв его на свет, он вполголоса выругался. Водяной знак, своего рода «печать», пропускающая сквозь ворота, отсутствовал. Да и само приглашение было на тонкой бумаге, тогда как Северус помнил, что пергамент был плотным и дорогим, когда получал его от младшего Эйвери.

Очевидная и плохо-сделанная копия. Выходит, Марти копалась в его вещах, нашла приглашение и подменила его, так и попала на Самайн к Эйвери. А он смог пройти сквозь ворота только из-за того, что заходил одновременно с Банди.

Ну что она за человек! А ведь Северус ее добровольно пригласил заходить к нему почаще. Теперь придется и все ящики чарами запирать.

***

С момента, как ушла Марти на встречу с сестрой, прошло уже несколько дней. К нему заходил Джеймс и рассказывал, как прошла их встреча. К счастью, имя Северуса там не звучало, по крайней мере, при Джеймсе его никто не упоминал.

Вначале Айви долго ругалась, что Марти приехала в Англию. Потом Марти долго ругалась, что сумасшедший бывший Айви держал ее в плену несколько недель. После этого они долго спорили, что делать Марти: оставаться или возвращаться в Америку. Сестры придерживались противоположных мнений. В общем, Северус порадовался, что не пропустил ничего увлекательного.

— Северус!

Он сбавил шаг, пересекая холл, и развернулся к дверям, ведущим в гостиную. В штабе, несмотря на будний день, сегодня было особенно людно.

— Люциус, — с фальшивой вежливостью произнес Северус.

После Самайна жизнь Северуса вдруг резко изменилась. И он даже надеялся, что в лучшую сторону.

Старший Эйвери при всех называл его своим «приятелем», стал часто звать в гости, и вообще был невероятно дружелюбен по отношению к нему. Впрочем, Северус тоже был не против проводить время в его компании. Он, конечно, не посещал еженедельные шумные вечеринки, которые устраивал Адриан, но всегда с радостью соглашался прийти на воскресные вечера, где собиралось не так много людей.

Северус даже специально научился играть в магическую версию покера, которую так любили Вальпургиевы рыцари и Пожиратели Смерти. Его, правда, еще ни разу не пригласили поиграть — он пока не достиг того уровня доверия, но Северус решил, что на будущее этот навык лишним не будет.

Благосклонность старшего Гринграсса также играла не последнюю роль. Материальное положение Северуса вдруг резко возросло. Гринграсс и правда щедро оплачивал его зелья, а у Северуса появлялся стимул только качественнее и больше работать. Но, главное, окружение Гринграсса, видя, что тот добр к Северусу, тоже стало относиться к нему с некоторой доброжелательностью.

Отчего-то, но старшее поколение довольно скептически относилось к «благосклонности» Адриана к Северусу, но зато безоговорочно доверяло Натаниэлю Гринграссу, который был не менее добр к нему.

Северус решил, что их окружение в курсе о способностях Гринграсса, вот и доверяет его решениям. Как ему поведал Адриан Эйвери, у старшего Гринграсса было нечто вроде дара. Он и правда видел людей «насквозь». Видел все их мысли, намерения, тайные желания и сокровенные мечты, видел душу человека и его ауру. И это была вовсе не легилименция, это было нечто сильнее. По словам Эйвери, только один человек мог сопротивляться всевидящему взгляду Гринграсса.

А Северус тогда подумал, что ему и его миссии точно конец, если Гринграсс еще хотя бы раз попытается «увидеть» его. Потому он отыскал кулон матери с черным опалом, добавил к уже существующей защите несколько новых рун и пару защитных чар, и теперь носил, не снимая.

Но, несмотря на Гринграсса и Эйвери, многие все еще относились к нему настороженно. Ни Лестрейнджи, ни Мальсиберы даже не пытались притворяться, что расположены к нему положительно. Старшие Нотт и Розье тоже были настроены весьма скептически, но они уже не делали вид, что Северус — пустое место, обращая на него внимание и едва заметно кивая в знак приветствия при встрече. Зато остальные могли даже удостоить его парой слов.

А вот среди «младшего» поколения отношение к Северусу разительно отличалось. Младший Эйвери, судя по всему, ненавидел его всей душой. Северус с насмешкой думал, что тот, похоже, собственного отца к нему ревнует. Эйвери в его мнении поддерживали его дружки — Нотт и Розье, которые, впрочем, терпеть не могли Северуса еще со времен школы. Младший же Мальсибер считал ниже своего достоинства даже обращать на него какое-либо внимание. Чему, впрочем, Северус был только рад, не имея никакого желания с ним контактировать.

Но, к его удивлению, младшие Малфой и Селвин вполне неплохо к нему относились. А может, они взяли пример с Кристиана Гринграсса, который всегда радостно приветствовал Северуса и вступал с ним в разговор.

В любом случае, дело определенно сдвинулось с мертвой точки и теперь стремительными шагами неслось вперед.

— Есть планы на Рождество, Северус? — предельно вежливо поинтересовался Люциус.

У них было нечто вроде игры. Каждый делал вид, что не помнит того времени, когда они одновременно учились в Хогвартсе и ненавидели друг друга. То есть, по большей части Малфоя ненавидел Сириус, а остальные Мародеры ненавидели его исключительно за компанию. И гадостей устроить слизеринцам, во главе которых тогда был Малфой, было им только за милую душу.

Но сейчас они учтиво улыбались друг другу, а пару раз даже поддерживали разговор, оказавшись в одной компании. И, к своему стыду, Северус помнил, как в один из разов он увлеченно разговаривал с Малфоем о новом исследовании в нумерологии. Тогда Северус поддержал тему из вежливости и необходимости, а уже позднее обнаружил себя с интересом слушающего ненавистного Малфоя, который говорил действительно увлекательные вещи.

И что бы сказали друзья на это?

Северус уже не в первый раз ловит себя на мысли, что его вполне устраивает его жизнь. Нет, безусловно, ему ненавистна политика Темного Лорда; он бы хотел, чтобы все нападения и убийства как можно скорее прекратились; он не хотел, чтобы пострадали друзья. Но…

Ему нравилось заниматься исследованиями, нравилось создавать новые зелья и испытывать их, нравилось продумывать формулы и составы. Ему нравилось, что его уважают и ценят, как специалиста, и нравилось получать достойную оплату за свой труд. А еще ему нравилось общество, в котором он проводит время. Конечно, с большинством Пожирателей или, упаси Господи, егерями, он не пересекался, но его стали приглашать на званые ужины, на закрытые вечеринки для избранных. И Северус не мог не отмечать, что подавляющая часть присутствующих, это люди, обладающие острым умом, редкими знаниями. Люди, ведущие определенный образ жизни, и обладающие неким шармом, который зачаровывал. Ну а некоторые странности в их поведении или взглядах на жизнь он предпочитал попросту не замечать.

— Планов пока что нет, — ответил Северус.

— Превосходно, — Люциус нацепил искусственную улыбку и протянул ему конверт. — Будем рады видеть в нашем родовом поместье. Все подробности в приглашении.

Северус взял приглашение из плотной бумаги цвета слоновой кости, на котором было указано местонахождение поместья Малфоев в Уилтшире, время начала мероприятия и небольшая сноска о том, что форма одежды — парадная, и что Северус при желании может привести с собой спутницу или спутника.

— Надеюсь, — тонко усмехнулся Малфой, заметив, что он прочитал приглашение до конца, — это будет не кто-то из бывших гриффиндорцев.

— Гриффиндорцы бывшими не бывают, Люциус, — скопировав его усмешку, ответил Северус.

Но Малфой, кажется, шутку совсем не оценил. В глазах мелькнул привычный холод, а на губах застыла искаженная усмешка.

— Я приду один, — успокоил его Северус.

— Как знаешь, — бросил ему Малфой, разворачиваясь обратно в гостиную, — но никто не будет против, если ты придешь с бывшей когтевранкой.

Северус проводил его недовольным взглядом. Он и в состоянии полного безумия никогда не позовет с собой Белби. Правда, выяснить, что значит «она натравила Банди на Марти» ему очень хотелось. Но ее наверняка тоже пригласили на это мероприятие, там и поговорят.

И Северус подумал, что за последние восемь лет это его первое Рождество, которое он встретит не в компании друзей, а в компании Пожирателей Смерти.

***

На Рождественский прием Северус пришел с сильным опозданием. Впрочем, никто и не заметил его временного отсутствия. Встретил его домовой эльф и проводил в гостевой зал.

Народу собралось не меньше, чем на Самайне у Эйвери. Но размах мероприятия был значительно шире. Огромный зал был украшен в лучших рождественских традициях, с нескрываемым налетом любви Малфоев к вычурности и демонстративности собственного достатка. Десятки шикарно одетых гостей, и, кажется, даже репортеры из «Пророка». Живая музыка, официанты, снующие по всему залу с подносами, на которых возвышаются изящные фужеры с пузырящимся шампанским.

Северус шел между гостей, попутно здороваясь со знакомыми, и выискивал взглядом Белби, планируя выяснить, что случилось с Марти в Самайн.

Ее он увидел практически сразу, хотя и не сразу поверил своим глазам. Он впервые видел ее в одном лишь платье — раньше она ходила исключительно в мантиях. Глубокий вырез сзади полностью открывал спину до самой поясницы. Синий бархат плотно облегал фигуру и красиво отражал отблески свечей. А на ровном срезе коротких черных волос замысловатое украшение из тонкого переплетенного серебра с вкрапленными в него драгоценными синими камнями. Он и не думал, что Белби может выглядеть так. Хотя, он и сам сегодня в новой парадной мантии, под которой его первый в жизни официальный костюм.

Белби стояла рядом с бывшей Гринграсс, теперь уже новой миссис Мальсибер. Сколько они пересекались с Северусом на мероприятиях и вечерах, а Гринграсс всегда одаривала его холодным, осуждающим взглядом и недовольно поджимала губы. А ведь ее старший брат и отец исключительно положительно к нему относятся.

Но она, возможно, презирала его за столь резкую смену стороны. Может быть, не уважала, что он «отвернулся» от своих друзей, несмотря на то, что они были по другую сторону баррикад. А может, она его просто терпеть не могла, как многие ее бывшие одноклассники. В любом случае, Северусу было абсолютно плевать на это.

И, только Гринграсс заметила, что Северус направляется в их с Белби сторону, поспешила удалиться.

— Белби, — позвал ее Северус, подходя со спины.

Повернувшись, она окинула его изучающим взглядом.

— Привет, Снейп. Смотрю, без тебя уже ни одно мероприятие не проходит, — ядовито улыбнулась она. — А с каким отвращением ты раньше отзывался о новых друзьях…

— Я узнал кое-что очень любопытное, — вкрадчиво произнес он, проигнорировав ее колкость. — Помнишь ту белобрысую девку с Самайна?

— Ну, — скучающе протянула она.

— Ты в курсе, что Тед ее в плену держал, пытал, а потом убил?

Усмешка с ее лица сползла, в широко распахнутых глазах настоящий испуг появился.

— И, как оказалось, — вполголоса говорил Северус, подойдя к ней еще ближе, — что это именно ты указала на нее Теду.

— Я не… — пролепетала она.

Как, оказывается, легко сбить с нее спесь. И вот уже никакого превосходства и самодовольства на ее лице нет.

— Вначале ты прикончила Грин, — произнес Северус, не спуская с нее взгляда. — Теперь вот еще одна жертва на твоих руках. Что с тобой не так, Белби?

— Я не виновата, — резко сказала она. — Ни в случае с Грин, ни, тем более, с этой девкой!

Она вскинула на него пылающий взгляд, но Северус все равно отчетливо видел насколько ей страшно. Что бы там ни случилось с Грин, а Белби ощущала свою вину в случившемся, Северус отчетливо это видел. И сейчас видел, как ей страшно из-за случившегося с Марти.

Младшая Пазори, конечно же, была жива и здорова. Но Северус не мог себе отказать в удовольствии припугнуть Белби и проучить ее.

— Для чего ты вообще сказала о ней Теду? — спросил Северус.

— Я всего лишь спросила у него кто это такая, — дрогнувшим голосом ответила Белби.

— А тебе не все равно? — не скрыл злости и непонимания в голосе Северус.

Белби тяжело выдохнула, ничего не отвечая и прямо глядя в его глаза. И Северус не сдержался, практически без всяких преград проникая в ее сознание.

Вечер Самайна. Он физически ощущает недовольство Белби при каждом взгляде на Пазори. Злость и неприятное скребущее чувство в груди, стоит ей только перед глазами Белби мелькнуть.

И, к удивлению, он замечает себя, смотрящего в сторону Марти. И очередной шквал неприязни Белби, чувство ее беспомощности и отчаяния.

Жгучая пощечина по лицу мгновенно оборвала доступ в ее мысли.

— Попробуй только еще раз… — прошипела она.

— Милые бранятся — только тешатся.

Возле них мгновенно оказался Адриан Эйвери, встав между ними и положив руки им на плечи.

— Но, мисс Белби, всё же держите себя в руках, — мягко добавил Эйвери, с улыбкой на нее посмотрев. — Драки на светских приемах — дурной тон, вам ли этого не знать. Максимум, что можно, — дуэль.

Эйвери весело рассмеялся собственной шутке, пока Белби злым взглядом прожигала Северуса. И чему она так недовольна? В Хогвартсе она говорила, что будет не против, если он проникнет в ее сознание. Или ее разозлило то, что именно он там увидел? Только вот ничего интересного Северус не заметил, одни смазанные картинки и эмоции. Почему она натравила Банди на Марти, он так и не понял.

— Мисс Белби, вы не оставите нас? — вежливо поинтересовался Эйвери. — Обещаю, надолго Северуса не задержу, и уже следующий танец он будет танцевать с вами.

Белби бросила мрачный взгляд на Эйвери и, ничего не ответив, ушла.

— Ты не рассказывал, что у тебя есть подруга, — радостно произнес Эйвери, как только они остались вдвоем.

— Она мне не подруга, — раздраженно ответил Северус.

— Ой, да брось, — звонко усмехнулся он, — напряжение между вами за милю видно!

Северус подхватил с подноса проходящего мимо официанта фужер с шампанским и сделал несколько глотков, лишь бы ничего не отвечать. Единственное напряжение, которое Северус испытывал рядом с Белби, — это напряжение из-за сдерживаемого желания придушить ее голыми руками.

— Должен сказать, выбор превосходный, — воодушевленно произнес Эйвери. — Белби — известный, чистокровный род. Таким количеством ученых мало кто из семей может похвастаться.

— Мне это безразлично, — грубо оборвал его Северус. Вообще-то, Эйвери ему импонировал, и он всегда был с ним вежлив, но Северус ненавидел, когда лезут в личную жизнь.

— А мне казалось, ты увлечен наукой, — усмехнулся Эйвери.

Северус поднял на него усталый и непонимающий взгляд.

— У Белби, между прочим, — продолжил Эйвери, — самая крупная частная библиотека в Англии.

Удивительно, прошло так мало времени с их знакомства, а Эйвери уже знает, чем можно вызвать интерес Северуса.

— Но пускают туда только членов семьи. А ты мог бы стать ее частью…

— Ну конечно, — снова перебил Северус. — Если ее семья такая известная, не думаю, что они будут рады, если она выйдет замуж за полукровку.

Какая, к черту, Эйвери разница? Он что, собрался сводничеством заниматься? У Северуса и без того забот невпроворот, и женитьба в его планы совсем не входит. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо в будущем.

— Кстати, об этом, — вдруг серьезно произнес Эйвери, придвинув голову к нему чуть ближе. — Я узнал, что ты интересовался возможностью смены фамилии. Верно?

— Верно, — сухо ответил Северус.

— Я мог бы поспособствовать…

Северус уже не удивлялся, откуда Эйвери знает всё и обо всех. Но он не понимал, чем тут можно помочь. Чтобы сменить фамилию на фамилию одного из своих предков, необходимо в первую очередь доказать родство, а делается это, в том числе, с помощью крови. Это было возможно сделать, когда мать была еще жива. Но сейчас уже поздно. И это не говоря о том, что требуется много бюрократический работы, и много золота, чтобы оплатить всевозможные пошлины и взятки.

— Как? — недоуменно спросил Северус.

— Громкая фамилия и полный сейф денег творят настоящие чудеса, Северус, — с нескрываемым самодовольством произнес Эйвери.

Северус на него напряженно смотрел, не зная, как трактовать его «благотворительность». Он старался не обращать особого внимания, что Эйвери к нему чересчур благодушно настроен, всячески оказывая поддержку. Интуиция в такие моменты молчала. Но подобный жест казался уж слишком подозрительным. Для чего Эйвери это надо?

— Ты подумай об этом, — улыбнулся ему Эйвери, — и, если что, сообщи.


	25. Рождество в Белгравии

— Като, — ласковым голосом позвал Сириус, похлопав по кровати рядом с собой, — иди сюда.

Низзл, потянувшись и сонно приоткрыв один глаз, даже не сдвинулся с места, продолжая лежать по другую сторону от Софии, которая крепко спала. Не вытерпев, Сириус перегнулся через нее и, взяв низзла за шкирку, перетащил к себе.

— Хороший низзл, — тихо произнес Сириус, поглаживая его по холке и пушистой шерсти.

Като первые пару мгновений на него настороженно смотрел, но быстро расслабился, устроившись мордой на его груди, закрыв глаза и заурчав.

Как только Сириус не извращался, чтобы приручить это животное. Он перестал ругать и оскорблять его, и даже свои мысли старался фильтровать, думая о дьявольском создании исключительно в положительном ключе. Он стал чаще играть с ним и десятки раз отлавливал жирных крыс и приносил их для Като. Крысу он выпускал в саду, где счастливый низзл ее вначале гонял и изводил до полусмерти от ужаса, а после убивал.

И стал подкармливать Като. Для Сириуса уже вошло в привычку — при возращении домой приносить какое-нибудь угощение низзлу. И последние пару недель его не София первая встречает, а именно Като, который сидит возле ворот в ожидании Сириуса и чего-нибудь вкусного.

София на это смотрела с умилением, а вот Регулус — с подозрением. Ну, а Сириус с самодовольством думал, что если он захочет кого-то приручить, он это легко сделает.

К слову, приручение Бланк длилось примерно столько же. Только с ней пришлось методы другие использовать.

— У нас с тобой сегодня большое дело, Като, — шепотом произнес Сириус, чтобы не разбудить Софию.

Затеял всё это Сириус, конечно же, не просто так. Несколько недель назад он столкнулся с большой проблемой. Попасть в комнату Регулуса было попросту невозможно. Что только Сириус не испробовал. Перебрав все стандартные отпирающие чары, ему даже пришлось вспомнить разработки отца. Орион был первоклассным специалистом по созданию защиты для чего угодно. Но ни одно из его контрзаклятий также не сработало. Психанув как-то раз, Сириус даже испытал Бомбарду, но только штукатурка с потолка осыпалась. Отыскав в чулане метлу, Сириус пробовал зайти со стороны окна. Но и этот способ не увенчался успехом.

Сириус решил, что брат мог составить рунный код. Эти два любителя рунологии вечно глумились над ним и чуть ли не отсталым считали из-за того, что он не изучал этот предмет. Сириус старался не обращать на это внимания, и даже попросил помощи у Бланк. Но она отказалась ему помогать. Говорила, что она не будет соучастником, и чтобы он по хорошему попросил Регулуса показать то, что не дает Сириусу покоя.

Но он знал, разговор ни к чему не приведет. Он пытался просить по хорошему. И Сириус уже даже подумывал оглушить Регулуса в момент, когда он будет заходить в комнату, как вдруг произошло настоящее чудо.

Прямо на его глазах, Като, подпрыгнув и опустив дверную ручку, без всяких преград вошел в спальню Регулуса. После этого Сириус еще пару раз видел, как низзл спокойно входит в комнату, вне зависимости есть там Регулус или нет. Низзл — волшебное существо и, очевидно, обладающее своей особой магией.

Поначалу Сириус пытался успеть за Като, но дверь всегда захлопывалась прямо перед его носом. Тогда он просил низзла, как это часто делает София, выполнить его просьбу. Но тот только смотрел на него с презрением.

Но перед Сириусом еще никто не устоял. И его уловки сработали и с низзлом. Спустя целый месяц низзл лежал возле него и довольно щурился от поглаживаний.

Замерев на секунду, Сириус вслушивался в посторонние звуки: как брат закрыл дверь в свою комнату и едва слышно ступает по коридору, направляясь вниз. Сейчас Регулус уйдет за завтраком, а значит, у Сириуса есть не больше пятнадцати минут.

Дождавшись, когда хлопнет входная дверь, Сириус откинул одеяло и позвал низзла за собой. Оказавшись напротив спальни брата, Сириус, посмотрев на Като, произнес:

— Като, открой, пожалуйста, дверь.

Но низзл не спешил исполнять просьбу, устремив на Сириуса полный сомнений и подозрений взгляд.

Като очень любил Регулуса, Сириус это отчетливо видел. Для него это было очередным поводом для ревности: как же это так, чтобы какой-то низзл обожал Софию и Регулуса, а не Софию и его, но он благоразумно держал эти эмоции при себе.

И вот сейчас, очевидно, низзл заподозрил какой-то подвох в отношении одного из своих любимых хозяев. Но у Сириуса и на этот случай был припасен запасной вариант.

— Через пару дней Рождество, — сказал он, доставая из кармана небольшую коробочку, перевязанную красно-золотой лентой. — Хочу сделать для Рега подарок.

И, к невероятной радости Сириуса, низзл, посмотрев на его подарок, перевел взгляд на дверную ручку, присел, прицеливаясь, и подпрыгнул.

— Молодец, Като! — радостно произнес Сириус, когда низзл открыл дверь.

Като первый вбежал в комнату, сходу запрыгнул на кресло и уставился на Сириуса.

— Подарок, — Сириус, под внимательным взором низзла, положил заранее заготовленный подарок на письменный стол. — Ну, а сейчас мы осмотримся, — вполголоса добавил он, когда низзл потерял к нему всякий интерес.

В комнате царил безупречный порядок. Кровать идеально заправлена, словно на ней никто никогда не спал. На столе и рядом стоящей тумбочке ровными стопками возвышаются книги. И все из библиотеки их дяди.

На первый взгляд не было ничего подозрительного. Комната Регулуса походила на комнату обычного человека, помешанного на учебе и исследованиях.

Но пара-тройка стандартных чар, вскрывающих тайники и маскировки, не дала никаких результатов.

Зато обнаруживающие чары, разработанные отцом, сразу указали на тайник, расположенный под окном. Сириус, воодушевленный, сразу рванул к нему.

— Быть не может, — усмехнувшись, произнес Сириус, доставая пачку сигарет. — Да уж, Рег, и что бы мамаша на это сказала? Неужели ты о ней не подумал?

Их мать устраивала настоящие концерты по поводу вредных привычек Сириуса. Отчего ему только в радость было покурить прямо в гостиной. Как правило, он успевал сделать всего одну затяжку, не спуская с матери взгляда, полного вызова, прежде чем сигарета превращалась в змею или вспыхивала ярким пламенем прямо в его руках.

Зато Регулус раньше его всегда за это осуждал. За осознанный вред своему здоровью, за провокации для родителей. Но сейчас, судя по целому блоку, припрятанному под подоконником, и сам пристрастился к этой привычке.

Достав одну сигарету и подкурив, Сириус подошел к столу, перебирая ровно разложенные пергаменты.

Ничего интересного. Сплошные нумерологические записи, рунные чертежи и… график полнолуний. Точно такой же всегда размещался над кроватью Ремуса. И для чего только он Регулусу?

— Като, — позвал Сириус низзла, который, сидя на кресле, вылизывал собственное пузо, — чем Рег тут занимается?

Низзл, встрепенувшись, выпрямился и сел, дернув кончиком львиного хвоста.

— Он пытается уничтожить Волан-де-Морта, — произнес Сириус, глядя на низзла, — но что именно он делает?

Сириус знал лишь то, что Регулус пытается найти способ уничтожить крестраж. Но никто не сообщал ему никаких подробностей. А ведь Сириус знал, что дело это — опасное, а он может помочь Регулусу. Да и обыкновенное любопытство его полностью лишало покоя. Он пытался узнать хоть какую-то информацию у Бланк, но как бы он ни хитрил, ни изворачивался, ни угрожал и взывал к ее совести, она отказывалась говорить ему любые подробности, отправляя его к Регулусу. Сириус поначалу раздражался, но быстро смирился — и правда, Регулус, наверное, сильно разозлится, если София ему всё расскажет. А может быть, Бланк и сама ничего не знала. Сириус бы этому не удивился — вытянуть хоть какую-то информацию из Регулуса, если он этого не хочет, просто нереально.

— Давай, Като, помоги мне, — чуть более резко, чем хотел, произнес Сириус.

Низзл, прищурив янтарные глаза, стрельнул взглядом в пустую стену. Но лишь на короткое мгновение, и вновь приковал взгляд к Сириусу.

Только вот вся стена была абсолютно пустой.

Сириус еще раз испробовал все распознающие заклинания. Никакого результата.

— Черт! — не вытерпел он.

Като, встав на лапы, протяжно мяукнул, явно на что-то намекая. Сириус несколько долгих мгновений смотрел на него, прежде чем его озарила еще одна идея.

Выпустив очередные распознающие чары, он тут же обернулся псом. Собачье зрение устроено несколько иначе, чем человеческое, способное замечать некоторые детали.

И правда, вот оно. Посреди пустой стены проходит едва заметная рябь. Но она сразу исчезла, стоило чарам рассеяться.

Сириус вновь принял свой человеческий облик и подошел к стене. Он наощупь искал «край», проводя рукой по стене. И, наконец, ухватившись за едва ощутимый кончик материи, одернул его.

— Что за?..

Перед ним появилась целая доска с различными отметками и «флажками». В основе лежала карта Англии, на которой было отмечено несколько точек. Там же находились различные пометки на пергаментах и линии, соединяющие различные точки. Чьи-то фото, какие-то графики и чертежи, ритуалы и опыты.

Словно психопат-маньяк, выискивающий свою жертву.

На отдельных пергаментах были картинки медальона Слизерина, чаши Пуффендуй, диадемы Когтевран и меча Гриффиндора. Но пергамент с медальоном и мечом пересекал красный крест, а возле чаши и диадемы располагался текст. Сириус только приблизился, чтобы прочитать, что там написано, как за спиной раздался голос:

— Ну ты и предатель, Като.

***

В Дувре сегодня было особенно ветрено. На высоких Белых скалах кружила настоящая метель. Снега здесь не было, но морозный ветер смешивался с влажным морским воздухом так, что даже дышать становилось больно, а кожа мгновенно обветривалась.

Наколдовав вокруг себя защитный барьер, отрезая ледяной воздух, Регулус достал сигареты и с наслаждением закурил, вдыхая в себя дым.

В последнее время у Регулуса вошло в привычку ранним утром появляться на Белых скалах. Чтобы посмотреть на только взошедшее солнце, вдохнуть свежий, морской запах. И никого не видеть.

В просторах Дувра, на его обширных территориях, он словно один во всем мире находился. Это одно из самых красивых и древних мест Англии, удивительно, и почему он раньше здесь не бывал? Регулус только после рассказа Софии впервые очутился на вершине Белых скал, сразу влюбившись в это место.

Он сам не знал, почему его так привлекало именно это место. Вполне возможно, что его тянуло к недосягаемой Франции, которая находилась через пролив. Но здесь, на самом краю Англии он ощущал невероятное спокойствие и умиротворение. Полный штиль в душе, и абсолютно чистая от тяжелых мыслей голова.

С тех пор и появлялся здесь, чтобы передохнуть и привести мысли и эмоции в порядок, что ему было так жизненно-необходимо.

Со своими мыслями он довольно успешно справлялся. Как правило, день и ночь его голова была занята одним. У него выстраивался хоть и довольно слабый, но план по уничтожению Темного Лорда.

А вот с контролем эмоций приходилось прикладывать максимум усилий.

Регулус и минуты не думал, что София однажды будет с ним. Нет, конечно, он несколько раз мечтал о подобном, но в глубине души всегда знал, что она не будет ни с кем, кроме Сириуса.

И морально он был к этому готов. Еще с прошлой зимы без конца твердил себе, что ему не на что и надеяться.

И всё равно, это было невыносимо. Видеть, как они переглядываются, общаясь словно одними мыслями. Видеть, как Сириус подходит к ней, думая, что украдкой оставляет поцелуй на ее шее, и видеть, как она от этого расцветает. И постоянно слышать, как они то смеются, то ругаются, то просто о чем-то громко говорят или спорят. То играют на своих инструментах, то бьют французский фарфор. От них всегда много шума. А если и наступала тишина, то она всегда говорила об одном, о том, о чем Регулусу даже думать не хотелось.

Он часто ощущал себя лишним и не к месту. Будто он присутствует при чем-то очень личном, оказавшись невольным и нежеланным свидетелем.

И при этом прекрасно знал, что София старается сделать все, чтобы он не чувствовал неловкости. Но Регулуса это только больше раздражало. Он бы предпочел, чтобы она вела себя естественно. Как, например, Сириус, который ни о чьих чужих чувствах вообще не заботился.

Когда он оставался с Софией наедине, он чувствовал себя более чем прекрасно. Им вдвоем всегда было комфортно друг с другом. Но стоило вернуться Сириусу, она всегда менялась. Ей будто неловко было перед ним за свое счастье. А ее счастье Регулус ощущал всем нутром. И, пожалуй, именно это неосязаемое чувство, говорящее лучше любых слов и взглядов, больше всего на него давило и лишало покоя.

Но он не отрицал, что с ними часто бывало весело.

Больше всего он любил их совместные тренировки. Как правило, когда Сириус пропадал на дежурствах Ордена, Регулус так и продолжал заниматься с Софией вдвоем. Но когда у Сириуса было свободное время, они обязательно устраивали тренировочные дуэли. Чаще всего вместе с Софией. Обычно она сражалась с кем-то из них, но однажды, развлечения ради, Регулус с Сириусом встали в пару против нее одной. К их великому удивлению, она продержалась чуть больше минуты. Сириус списывал это на то, что она ловкая и попросту уворачивается от чар, а не отбивает или блокирует их. Регулус с ним был полностью согласен, хотя вслух и не признал.

Всё это всегда было очень весело. Но особенно Регулус любил их дуэли с Сириусом. Тренировка с равным по силе соперником всегда самая увлекательная. А брат и правда многое умел, временами заставая его врасплох и обучая новым маневрам, как и он в ответ.

Но было не так увлекательно, когда Сириус пытался колдовать одновременно двумя палочками. После того случая, когда Регулус достал вторую палочку, Сириусу в голову засела навязчивая идея — обучиться дуэльному мастерству на двух палочках. У него, разумеется, ничего не выходило, от чего он только сильнее психовал и постоянно заставлял Регулуса и Софию вдвоем атаковать его.

Только вот чтобы овладеть таким мастерством, необходимо иметь множество качеств. Необходимо иметь колоссальную магическую силу, безупречно владеть чарами, иметь стальную выдержку и идеальную концентрацию. Правильно направить свою силу в палочку, чтобы получить нужный эффект — дело очень непростое, которому годами обучаются. А чтобы равномерно направлять свою силу сразу в две палочки, требуется еще больше усилий.

Сложность добавляло и то, что Сириус Блэк II обладал редкой способностью — его левая рука была также хорошо развита, как и правая, отчего ему было значительно проще направлять силу сразу в обе руки. Но у подавляющего большинства волшебников ведущая рука только одна, и развить эффективность второй руки до того же уровня задача не из простых.

Регулус не знал ни одного современного волшебника, кто освоил бы подобный метод. Недаром подвиг их предка превратился в миф — никто не верил, что это произошло в реальности. И даже такие искусные дуэлянты, как Арктурус и Орион, никогда не пользовались подобными методами, предпочитая носить вторую волшебную палочку лишь как запасной вариант.

Но Сириус, похоже, сдаваться не собирался.

Регулус, глядя на брата, тоже начинал загораться этой идеей. Только он обучался этому в одиночку на простых чарах. Это Сириус, потерпев неудачу, только с большей ожесточенностью пытался снова и снова. А Регулуса неудачи расстраивали, а неудача при свидетелях способна и вовсе любое желание отбить пытаться вновь. Поэтому обучался он втайне от Сириуса и Софии. И успехи его были значительно хуже, чем у Сириуса.

***

Только переступив ограду дома, Регулус тут же увидел, как в окне его спальни слабо мелькнула вспышка заклинания.

Стараясь унять злость и раздражение, он сразу устремился в дом. Очевидно, Сириус все-таки пробрался в его комнату. А ведь Регулусу казалось, что он все предусмотрел. Простой, но надежный рунный код никого бы не пустил в его спальню, кроме Софии и Като, доступ которым он оставил.

Видимо, кто-то из них и пустил Сириуса в спальню. В Софии он не сомневался, а вот Като вполне мог такое совершить попросту из-за неосмотрительности. Не зря Регулуса настораживала резкая смена отношения Сириуса к низзлу. Брат все же добился своего, завоевав любовь еще и Като.

Успокаивало одно — все самое ценное в спальне хорошо спрятано, и Сириус не найдет там ничего интересного.

— Ну ты и предатель, Като, — произнес Регулус, замечая на кресле низзла, который с интересом наблюдал за Сириусом. — А ты, убирайся отсюда, — строго добавил он, посмотрев на брата.

— Что все это значит? — Сириус, кажется, уходить не собирался, указав на его доску, которую Регулус создал для удобства.

— Не твоего ума дело, — он в два широких шага подошел к нему, и хотел уже обратно скрыть доску с глаз, но Сириус остановил его, грубо перехватив руку.

— Я все равно узнаю правду, — громко произнес Сириус, прямо глядя в его глаза. — Сам не расскажешь, я Бланк напою Сывороткой правды. Софи ты всё рассказываешь, не так ли? — усмехнулся Сириус.

Регулус смерил его недовольным, злым взглядом. Он и правда многим делился с Софией, зная, что она не будет ничего никому рассказывать, если он попросит. И еще он прекрасно знал, что Сириус вполне способен подлить ей Сыворотку правды, и никакие угрызения совести его не замучают.

Регулус и вовсе искренне поражался, что брат все еще всерьез не взялся за Софию, чтобы добиться от нее всей правды. Видимо, у Сириуса есть хоть какие-то границы дозволенного. Либо же София обладала ничуть не меньшим упрямством. Она отказывалась вмешиваться в их отношения, и говорила, чтобы они разбирались без нее. За что Регулус был ей премного благодарен. Хотя и вполне отчетливо осознавал то злорадство, что сидело глубоко внутри, от того, что у Софии от Сириуса есть тайны, в которые ее посвящает Регулус.

— Что это значит? — не дождавшись ответа, спросил Сириус, ткнув пальцем в пергаменты с реликвиями Основателей. — А это? — он указал на выдержку из дневника Альфарда. — Это же почерк дяди. А это что? — он посмотрел на чертеж рунного круга, по которому Регулус проводил ритуал. — Пять чего? Пять крестражей? — продолжал напирать с вопросами Сириус. — Ты действительно думаешь, что этот психопат создал пять крестражей? Это ведь невозможно… Что ты молчишь?! — не вытерпел он, посмотрев на Регулуса.

— Ты и сам прекрасно ответил на все свои вопросы.

— Психопат создал пять крестражей? — снова спросил Сириус, меняясь в лице.

Вместо ответа, Регулус на него только многозначительно посмотрел.

— И что это за великая тайна, которую мне нельзя было знать?! — вспылил Сириус.

Регулус не стал ему отвечать, что Сириусу эту тайну знать можно, а вот его окружению, которому он не доверял, знать нельзя.

— Так, ладно, — мгновенно успокоившись, произнес Сириус. — Хорошо… пять крестражей значит. Ты нашел какой-то еще?

— Нет.

— Но знаешь, где они находятся?

— Нет.

— А в дневниках дяди эта информация есть? — Сириус вновь начинал заметно закипать от негодования.

— Нет.

— Тебя заело что ли?! — воскликнул он.

Регулус не сдержал веселой, злой насмешки.

— Не зря же ты тут целое расследование устроил! — гневно проговорил Сириус, махнув на доску. — Рассказывай, что знаешь!

— Тебя, Сириус, манерам будто никогда и не учили, — тихо произнес Регулус. — Ты можешь не кричать? И вежливо попросить?

— У дяди в дневниках наверняка есть нужная информация, — не обращая на него внимания, сказал Сириус. — Вы целыми днями их переводите!

— Когда тебя нет, мы не только этим занимаемся, — не удержался Регулус.

Ни в какие другие моменты Сириус не походил так на мать, как в моменты злости, когда лицо искажала гримаса ярости, а глаза метали грозовые молнии.

— Хорошо, расскажу, что знаю, — поспешно произнес Регулус, пока брат окончательно не вышел из себя — терпеть очередной скандал он точно не в настроении.

Не вдаваясь в подробности, без лишних (но важных) деталей, на случай, если информация на Сириусе не задержится, Регулус передал ему то, что удалось узнать из дневников.

— Дядя предполагает, что крестражем будет вещь очень ценная, — говорил Регулус. — Обязательно со своей историей, принадлежащая известному волшебнику. Реликвии Основателей соответствуют всем этим требованиям.

— Но медальон Слизерина уже есть? — уточнил Сириус.

— Да, ты же его видел, — не сдержав раздражения, ответил Регулус.

Брат, когда только узнал о крестраже, потребовал у Регулуса показать его ему. Тогда он его долго рассматривал и колдовал над ним, пока Регулус места себе не находил от волнения, переживая, что Сириус «испортит» осколок души.

— Почему тогда и меч Гриффиндора перечеркнут? — спросил Сириус.

Тяжело вздохнув, будто приходится объяснять очевидные вещи, Регулус произнес:

— Меч хранится в кабинете Дамблдора уже много лет. Думаю, Дамблдор бы легко почувствовал темную магию, хранящуюся в нем.

— Может он и почувствовал, просто тебе не сказал, — усмехнулся Сириус.

Наградив его недовольным взглядом, Регулус мотнул головой:

— Нет, меч — не крестраж, — и, предвидя очередной вопрос Сириуса, сказал: — Два года назад, когда мы были в кабинете директора и получали наследство дяди, я видел меч. Ты тоже его видел, правда? Его невозможно не заметить.

Меч Годрика Гриффиндора был одной из самых заметных предметов в кабинете Дамблдора. Со сверкающим широким клинком, гравировкой и усыпанной рубинами рукояткой, он размещался на высокой полке, позади кресла директора. Ничем не защищенный и не охраняемый никакими чарами.

— Ну, и что?

— А то, что будь это крестраж, ты бы обязательно это почувствовал, — пояснил Регулус. — Такая магия всегда ощущается.

— Да, наверное, — нехотя согласился Сириус.

Медальон Слизерина хранился в чугунном толстом сейфе под десятком различных чар. И даже несколько минут с медальоном в руке заметно сказывались на самочувствии. Это знал и Регулус, и Сириус.

— Да и вряд ли Волан-де-Морт хранил бы свой крестраж прямо под носом Дамблдора. Ладно, допустим, чаша и диадема — крестражи, — рассуждал Сириус. — Остается еще два. И что это может быть?

— Не знаю, — нервно ответил Регулус. — Может быть… что-то, принадлежащее Гонтам.

— У Гонтов ничего не осталось под конец жизни, — произнес Сириус. — Помнишь, что мамаша про них рассказывала? Абсолютно нищие и жалкие. Морфин, единственный живой… «наследник», сейчас гниет в Азкабане.

— Да, я в курсе, — резко сказал Регулус. — Значит, это что-то из реликвий Певереллов. Может, что-то, ушедшее к другим ветвям, не обязательно к Гонтам.

Сириус на него с сомнением смотрел. Регулус и сам понимал глупость идеи. Огромная часть волшебников имеет в своей родословной одного из Певереллов. И пытаться обнаружить крестраж среди сотен реликвий, которые могли разойтись по наследникам, дело непростое. Это как искать иголку в стоге сена.

— Может, у Джеймса спросить? — предположил Сириус, задумавшись.

У Регулуса даже дыхание перехватило от возмущения. Вот, именно этого он и боялся.

— Только попробуй ему хоть что-то рассказать, — прошипел Регулус.

— Поттеры — единственные достоверно-известные наследники Певереллов! — воскликнул Сириус.

— Точно, может быть, твой Поттер в своем сейфе Гринготтса хранит один из крестражей Реддла?

— А может и хранит!

— Нет! Я запрещаю тебе что-либо ему рассказывать! — повелительным тоном произнес Регулус.

— Ты? Мне? Запрещаешь? — широко усмехнулся Сириус.

У него против воли кулаки сжались. Регулус за всю жизнь не встречал человека, который способен так выводить из себя, как его брат. Уникальный врожденный талант.

— Доброе утро.

Услышав позади голос Софии, Регулус мгновенно успокоился, словно все напряжение разом спало, и повернулся к ней.

— Доброе утро, — кивнул он в ответ, замечая низзла в ее ногах — наверняка разбудил свою хозяйку, как только они с Сириусом начали голоса повышать. Больше, чем Регулус, шум не любил только Като.

— Что опять не поделили? — поинтересовалась она, взяв низзла, который терся о ее ноги, на руки.

— Рег не разрешает мне с Джеймсом дружить, — пожаловался Сириус.

— Дружи, с кем хочешь, — Регулус смерил его презрительным взглядом, — мне это абсолютно безразлично. Я лишь сказал, чтобы ты не вздумал ни о чем рассказывать Поттеру.

— Джеймс может помочь!

— Мне это совершенно не интересно, — равнодушно отозвался Регулус. — Его услуги мне не нужны.

Регулус лучше потратит в десять раз больше времени, чем обратится за помощью или советом к Поттеру.

— Мерлин, и в кого ты такой вредный?! — не выдержал Сириус.

— Да уж, вот так загадка, — произнесла София, многозначительно посмотрев на Сириуса.

— Как скажешь, — недовольно выдохнув, сказал Сириус. — Не хочешь впутывать Джеймса, не надо.

И когда только Сириус научился идти на уступки? Регулус прекрасно знал, что брат от своего никогда не отступается. И то, что он так легко согласился, только больше настораживало.

— У тебя есть какой-то план? — спросил Сириус. — Что ты собираешься дальше делать?

— Ничего, — ледяным тоном ответил он.

Ему не хотелось делиться своими планами, которые строились на одних догадках и предположениях. Он не был ни в чем уверен, и его это раздражало и нервировало. Регулус понимал, что шанс потерпеть полный крах и неудачу в этом деле значительно превышает. И больше всего он не хотел, чтобы его неудачу видел Сириус.

Иногда он делился своими предположениями с Софией. Но это, скорее, был его монолог, где он сам с собой вслух рассуждал. Хотя София и наталкивала его иногда на интересные мысли.

И даже сейчас по ее взгляду он отчетливо видел, что она не одобряет его решение держать всё при себе. Она давно ему говорит, чтобы он всем поделился с Сириусом. Регулус подозревал, что ей просто не нравится иметь секреты от своего ненаглядного Сириуса, но она говорила, что ее бесит то, что он пытается в одиночку со всем разобраться.

Возможно, в чем-то она и права. Возможно, Сириус действительно может помочь. Он далеко не дурак, хотя и старательно им прикидывается.

Но чего Регулус по-настоящему не хотел, так это чтобы Сириус втягивал своих дружков. А он ему о крестражах не успел рассказать, брат уже заикнулся о Поттере. А ведь так и будет. Только Регулус обо всем расскажет, тут же появится и Поттер, и Люпин. Еще и Снейп потом явится, которому Регулус, после его «перехода» на службу Темному Лорду, вообще не доверял.

Эти недоумки сразу все испортят. Разрушат и без того слабый план. Или еще хуже — проболтаются кому-то, или сразу доложат Темному Лорду.

— Расскажу тебе при одном условии, — произнес Регулус. — Об этом никто больше не должен знать.

У Сириуса сразу взгляд потемнел, губы недовольно сжались.

— Соглашайся, — сказала ему София, поглаживая низзла, который все еще не уходил с ее рук, — условий лучше уже не будет.

Но Сириус не мог согласиться из одного лишь упрямства, из-за точно такой же вредности. Регулус всегда поражался способности брата делать все наперекор, даже если себе вредит при этом.

— Хорошо, — неожиданно произнес Сириус. — Я согласен. Никому ничего не скажу. Пока сам не попросишь.

— Дай Непреложный обет, — Регулус протянул руку, выжидательно глядя на брата.

Ему хотелось быть полностью уверенным в сохранности информации. Регулус знал, доверять нельзя никому. Шпионы Темного Лорда есть и в Ордене Феникса, и в Мракоборческом центре, практически вся верхушка Министерства занята его людьми. И кто следующий перейдет на его сторону, попадет под Империус или элементарно подвергнется сильной легилименции нельзя и предсказать.

А если информация о крестражах окажется в ненадежных руках, о замысле их уничтожить можно будет забыть. Узнав, что сохранность крестражей находится под угрозой, Темный Лорд сразу усилит охрану или перепрячет их, а то и создаст еще один.

Поэтому сейчас, пока бдительность Темного Лорда упала, Регулус находится в самом выигрышном положении.

— Непреложный обет? — презрительно усмехнулся Сириус. — Тебе моего слова недостаточно?

Подумав, Регулус опустил руку. Какой бы Сириус временами ни бывал несносный, но слово свое он всегда держал.

И, без всяких предисловий, Регулус произнес:

— Я хочу побывать в Литтл-Хэнглтоне.

— А что там?

— Последнее место жительства Гонтов… не считая Азкабана, — добавил Регулус.

— Думаешь, там могло что-то сохраниться?

— Посмотреть надо, — кивнул Регулус.

Он был убежден, что даже если не найдет сам крестраж, сможет найти хоть какие-то подсказки. Судя по записям Альфарда Блэка, Реддл очень гордился тем, что он наследник Слизерина, а Гонты были прямыми продолжателями его рода. Реддл наверняка побывал на месте жительства своих предков.

— Когда отправимся? — спросила София, тут же загоревшись идеей. Об этом Регулус ей еще не успел рассказать. Он сам только на днях нашел полную и достоверную родословную Темного Лорда, в которой присутствовали и данные маглов, живущих в той же деревне.

— Я планировал туда отправиться в ближайшие дни, — ответил Регулус, намекая, что никого он с собой брать не будет.

— Я с тобой, — уверенно заявил Сириус.

— Я тоже! — сразу произнесла София.

— Нет, — одновременно произнесли Сириус и Регулус, посмотрев на нее. — Дома с Като посидите, — добавил Сириус.

У Софии мгновенно возмущение на лице отразилась. Отпустив низзла с рук, она грозно сказала:

— Вас спросить забыла, что мне делать!

— Хочешь, чтобы опять приступ случился? — с недовольством спросил у нее Сириус.

— Нет никаких приступов! — с агрессией ответила она и указала на Регулуса. — Регси, я твои зелья уже больше месяца пью, и отлично себя чувствую! Скажи ему!

— Это очень маленький срок, — отрезал Регулус. — Тебя же все еще кошмары мучают, верно? Вот когда будешь спать без снотворного, тогда и поговорим.

— А про снотворное ты откуда знаешь? — возмутилась она.

— Като тебя каждый раз сдает, — усмехнулся Регулус.

При упоминании низзла, тот сразу устремился за дверь, только кончик львиного хвоста мелькнул. А ведь он и правда часто таскает Регулусу пустые пузырьки из-под снотворного Софии.

— Като вас тут всех сдает и предает, — со злорадством произнес Сириус. — Ни одна собака так никогда не поступила бы.

Регулус глянул на брата. Интересно, почему он так равнодушно отнесся к тому, что София в его отсутствие не может уснуть без сильных лекарств?

— Это не важно! — выпалила София. — Я все равно с вами пойду!

— Тебе не хватило того, что было в пещере? — спросил у нее Регулус. — В этот раз все может быть еще хуже.

— Вот именно! — громко произнесла она. — Ты, видимо, забыл, что мне там пришлось делать! Вряд ли бы ты один справился с этим зельем и толпой инферналов!..

— Слышать об этом не могу, — гневно проговорил Сириус, перебивая ее.

Сириус мгновенно заводился и злился, стоило зайти разговору о случившемся в пещере. Поначалу всегда кричал на них и обвинял в полной безответственности и дурости, скрывая за этим страх потерять разом и Регулуса, и Софию.

Отвернувшись от них и подойдя к окну, Сириус запустил руку под подоконник и достал припрятанные сигареты Регулуса.

— Что ты?!.. — возмутился Регулус, вдруг неожиданно почувствовав стыд и смущение.

— Я так и знала, что ты куришь! — отчего-то радостно воскликнула София. — А все бегал от меня, скрывался и врал. Будто я тебя отругаю за это, — весело усмехнулась она.

Регулус ее проигнорировал. Она и правда не раз подозревала его в пристрастии к пагубной привычке, но ему всегда было стыдно признаться в этой слабости.

— Не трогай, — грубо произнес он, вырывая из рук Сириуса пачку, но тот уже успел достать сигарету.

— Ты, Рег, в последнее время настоящее родительское разочарование, — медленно протянул Сириус, явно копируя их отца. — Сбежал из дома, инсценировал собственную смерть. Питаешься в магловских ресторанах. Курить начал. Разбиваешь бедное материнское сердце. И что бы она на это сказала?

Прожигая его гневным взглядом, Регулус дождался, пока он поднесет сигарету к губам и крепко затянется. Коротко взмахнув палочкой, Регулус произнес заклинание, превращая сигарету в небольшого ужа.

— Черт! — прокричал Сириус, отплевываясь и стряхивая с себя змею. — Проклятье!

— Да, именно это мама и сказала бы, — произнес Регулус.

Спор и обсуждение планов незаметно перетекли в завтрак, который, несмотря на возмущение Регулуса, устроили прямо в его спальне.

Они так и не пришли к единому мнению, когда и в каком составе они пойдут в Литтл-Хэнглтон, но Сириусу удалось-таки взять с Регулуса обещание, что без него он не будет принимать никаких решительных действий.

Что значит «решительные действия» Регулус благоразумно не уточнил, оставляя себе простор для действий.

***

Еще пару недель назад Бланк сказала, что хочет красивую и живую ель. Сириус всю округу обошел и даже на магловских новогодних рынках и ярмарках побывал, но достойной рождественской ели не нашел. Регулус, заметив его метания, в последний день подсказал, что красивые ели растут в их загородном доме на севере страны. И правда, Сириус совсем забыл про это место. В детстве они там очень редко бывали, а после отец и вовсе запечатал дом ото всех. Но брат заверил, что доступ для Сириуса туда все равно открыт.

Этим же днем Сириус трансгрессировал на север Англии, который был усыпан толстым слоем снега. Отыскав самую красивую и пушистую ель, он аккуратно спилил ее чарами. Но, то ли с такими большими предметами трансгрессировать нельзя, то ли деревья на территории дома Блэков были как-то зачарованы, но при трансгрессии они рассыпались в прах.

Разозлившись и уничтожив четыре дерева, он не придумал ничего лучше, чем перевезти ель на своем мотоцикле. Привязав дерево поперек к мотоциклу, он крепко стянул его веревками и добавил пару защитных и закрепляющих чар.

Перелет через полстраны занял не один час. В лицо постоянно бил ледяной воздух и колючий снег, его насквозь продувал морозный ветер. Не спасали ни одни защитные или согревающие чары. К Лондону он подлетел, когда на улице уже давно стемнело.

Встречать его вышли и София с Като, и Регулус. Они, стоя на ступеньках крыльца, с интересом наблюдали, как он, обморозив всё свое лицо и руки, мучается, пытаясь отвязать огромную ель от мотоцикла.

— Не знал, что у тебя есть мотоцикл, — произнес Регулус.

— Дядя подарил, — отозвался Сириус.

— Ужасно не удобный транспорт, на мой взгляд, — тоном большого специалиста произнес Регулус. — Никаких преимуществ перед метлой.

— Я бы хотела себе машину! — сказала Бланк.

— Правда? — удивился Регулус.

— Да, — кивнула она и добавила восторженно: — Кабриолет!

— Кабриолет? — скептически усмехнулся Регулус. — Чтобы так же отморозить себе все, что можно? — спросил он, указав на Сириуса, который в это время громко выругался, уколовшись о ель. — Если уж и пользоваться магловским транспортом, то традиционными английскими машинами…

— А кабриолет чем не традиционен? — перебила София. — Самая настоящая классика.

— А может, вы уже заткнетесь и мне поможете?! — не вытерпел Сириус, выглядывая на них из-за веток.

Его руки так заледенели, что пальцы не слушались и палочку не держали. Он так и не смог отвязать ель, исколов обледеневшее лицо и руки о колючие заснеженные ветви.

— Вот это красота, — восхищенно произнесла София, когда Регулус под руководством Сириуса отлевитировал дерево в гостиную.

Высокая ель, местами все еще усыпанная снегом, упиралась в самый потолок, занимая собой значительную часть пространства.

— Осталось только украсить! — добавила она.

Сириус, чуть не прижавшись к ярко полыхающему камину, громко и показательно застонал — он-то надеялся, что его мучения закончились.

— Рег, вызови упыря! — произнес Сириус. — Пусть украсит нам елку.

— Конечно, — усмехнулся Регулус, — Кикимеру в канун Рождества больше и заняться нечем.

— Я думаю, втроем мы быстро справимся, — улыбнулась Бланк.

— Втроем? — насмешливо поинтересовался Регулус. — Вы меня не заставите ель украшать.

Но долго он не вытерпел. Сидя в кресле и наблюдая, как Сириус и София украшают дерево, а Сириус при этом все время подсказывает Софии как правильно и какие можно использовать заклинания, не выдержал и присоединился. Ведь он-то знает куда больше заклинаний, и украшения у него красивее и изящнее получаются. А Сириус только этого и добивался — нечего брату от коллектива отбиваться.

Мероприятие, неожиданно для Сириуса и Регулуса оказавшееся очень увлекательным, затянулась до глубокой ночи. Они так втянулись, что на дереве уже свободного места не было. Десятки сверкающих шариков с изображенными на ними змеями и львами, собаками и кошками, с Эйфелевой башней или Тауэрским мостом, и с различной гравировкой, наподобие «Рег» или «Регси», «С.Б.» и просто «Софи», украшали ель с кончика и до земли.

В самом большом восторге от елочных украшений оказался Като. Обезумевший от радости он кидался прямо на ель, пытаясь сбить какой-нибудь шарик, пока Сириус не наложил на дерево отталкивающее внимание чары. Зато Регулус наколдовал для него целую гирлянду и нацепил ему на шею, чем занял низзла практически на целый час, пока тот пытался от нее избавиться.

Где-то к середине вечера Сириус обнаружил, что елку и гостиную они украшают с Регулусом вдвоем. А София, включив на граммофоне рождественские песни, сидит в кресле возле камина с большим бокалом глинтвейна, за которым сходил Регулус. Он-то принес для нее безалкогольный, но, судя по ее шальной и счастливой улыбке и стоящей возле кресла бутылки эльфийского вина, градус она все-таки повысила. Подтянув к себе колени и подложив на них книгу, она что-то писала в пергаменте.

— Софи, — позвал ее Сириус, — смотрю, ты хорошо устроилась. Мы тебе не мешаем?

— Нет-нет, — улыбнулась она, подняв на него голову, — продолжайте.

— Вот это наглость, — притворно возмутился Сириус. — Мы здесь трудимся, как домовые эльфы, пока ты расслабляешься. А ведь это была твоя идея!

— Вот видишь, как я вас хорошо организовала, — еще шире улыбнулась она.

Сириус, окинув взглядом преобразившуюся к празднику гостиную, решил, что с него хватит. Подойдя к Софии, он секунду посомневался, а после и себе налил глинтвейн, щедро плеснув в него вина. В последний раз, когда он пил алкоголь, у него больше суток из жизни выпало в страшном запое. Но сейчас, он подумал, что компания и повод располагают, и вряд ли случится что-то ужасное.

— Кому ты пишешь? — поинтересовался Сириус, наклоняясь к ней.

— Като, — ответила София, продолжая писать строчку за строчкой. — Который замееныш. Я по нему так соскучилась. Я его последний раз в апреле видела! Надо хотя бы с Рождеством его поздравить, — она вдруг прервалась и подняла на Сириуса взгляд. — Ты ведь сходишь завтра на почту, отправишь письмо?

Она прикоснулась к его руке, ласково проведя по коже, и окинула его лицо горящим красноречивым взглядом. Сколько бы времени ни пришло, а у него всегда внутри что-то переворачивается, стоит ей губу закусить и состроить особый, умоляющий взгляд. А ведь он уже так давно выучил все ее уловки! А все равно ведется, как в первый раз.

— А у меня есть выбор? — спросил Сириус. В самом деле, он и представить не можешь, как отказывает ей. Особенно, когда она на него так смотрит.

Довольно улыбнувшись, она вернулась к письму, сказав:

— Спасибо.

— Ты про меня, надеюсь, ничего не пишешь? — спросил у нее Регулус, устроившись на «своем» кресле со стаканом глинтвейна.

— Конечно, пишу, — кивнула София. — Привет от тебя передаю и в гости приглашаю.

Заметив, что Регулус не разобрал шутки, несмотря на то, что Сириус негромко рассмеялся, глядя на его лицо, Бланк поспешила добавить:

— Разумеется, нет, Регси. А жаль… Като был бы рад узнать, что с тобой все хорошо.

— Когда все закончится, я ему сам напишу.

— Может быть, мне еще Гринграсс написать? — спросила вдруг Бланк, у которой взгляд тут же вспыхнул. — Она, наверное, по мне очень скучает.

— Она уже не Гринграсс, она миссис Мальсибер, — с нотками недовольства в голосе произнес Регулус.

— Ну вот, надо написать и выразить свои соболезнования.

— Она, кстати, на свадьбе спрашивала про тебя, — вспомнил Регулус. — Интересовалась, известно ли что-то о тебе…

— Поттеры на своей свадьбе тоже про тебя спрашивали, — вставил Сириус.

— Я столько всего интересного пропустила! Сразу две свадьбы!

— А вот не надо было меня бросать, — не удержался Сириус.

У Софии вначале взгляд недовольно полыхнул, но она тут же с напускной вежливостью улыбнулась:

— А ты бы пошел со мной на свадьбу к Гринграсс?

— Да, — соврал Сириус. Он бы и сам там не появился, и ее не пустил.

— Учитывая количество Пожирателей там присутствующих, все были бы очень счастливы видеть вас двоих, — усмехнулся Регулус.

— Ничего, когда все закончится, мы собственную свадьбу устроим, — произнес Сириус, мгновением позднее понимая, что сказал не совсем то, что хотел.

— Какая радостная новость, вы собираетесь пожениться? — уточнил Регулус не выражая совершенно никаких эмоций на своем лице.

— Нет! — выпалил Сириус. — Я имел в виду…

Он бросил нервный взгляд на Софию, которую его оговорка только развеселила. Не спуская с него азартного взгляда, она прокручивала кольцо на своем пальце. Сириус давно заметил, что у нее появилась такая привычка. Сам он кольцо совершенно не ощущал, оно будто стало неотъемлемой частью руки. А вот София свое кольцо часто трогала, прокручивала его на пальце или просто смотрела на него.

— Я имел в виду, что мы просто устроим большую вечеринку, — произнес Сириус. — В Годриковой впадине. Мы с Джеймсом уже договорились.

Регулус на это громко и презрительно фыркнул и произнес нечто вроде того, что он в этом участвовать не будет.

— Кстати, — сказал Сириус, посмотрев на брата, — завтра к нам еще Поттеры придут и Рем.

Регулус, кажется, целую вечность на него ошарашенно смотрел, не дыша.

— Ты рассказал им, что я жив?

— Нет, — беспечно улыбнулся Сириус. — Будет отличный сюрприз.

— Ты полагаешь, — раздельно произнес Регулус, — Поттер должен обрадоваться, что я жив?

Сириус видел, как Регулус закипает от злости, но пытается ее сдерживать в себе. Только непонятно, от чего он так злился.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, какой это риск? — звенящим от гнева голосом, поинтересовался он.

— Успокойся, Рег, — равнодушно произнес Сириус. — Они никому не скажут об этом. Я им полностью доверяю.

— А я — нет! — перебил Регулус и поднялся на ноги.

— Что ты истерику на пустом месте устраиваешь? — Сириус тоже поднялся. — Ты думаешь, они побегут всем докладывать, что тебя видели?!

— Даже предположить не могу, что им в голову ударит, — с презрением произнес Регулус.

— Регулус, — с отчетливым беспокойством в голосе позвала София, — им действительно можно верить.

Регулус перевел на нее напряженный взгляд.

— Ты уверена? — скептически поинтересовался он. — Как думаешь, как отреагирует Поттер на то, что бывший Пожиратель Смерти жив и скрывается теперь здесь?

— Для Джеймса ты не «бывший Пожиратель Смерти», — грубо перебил его Сириус, — а мой брат. И если я попрошу его никому не говорить, что ты жив, он никому не скажет.

Сириусу хотелось добавить, что именно так и поступают настоящие друзья. И что вряд ли Регулус о таком знает — в их змеином логове о дружбе и не слышали никогда.

Но титаническим усилием воли сдержал себя. Бланк ему говорила, будто Регулус считает, что Сириус собственного брата на Джеймса променял, оттого и ненависть к нему такая. Только Сириус считал все это полным бредом, хотя и решил лишний раз не провоцировать.

— И вообще, это — дом Бланк, кого она захочет, того и будет приглашать! — произнес Сириус, заслужив очередной ее осуждающий взгляд.

— А Снейп? — спросил вдруг Регулус. — Тоже будет?

— Северусу придется на пожирательскую сходку идти, — скривившись, ответил Сириус. — Он теперь там появляться будет вместо тебя. Ну а ты вместо него с нами будешь. Как и он, сядешь в темном углу, будешь язвить время от времени, никто и разницы не заметит, — добавил он, усмехнувшись.

Но Регулус в ответ только ледяным взглядом его наградил.

— Да ладно, Рег, что ты ломаешься?! — не вытерпел Сириус. — Если ты запрешься в своей комнате, пока мы все развлекаться будем, Бланк будет переживать! Ты хочешь, чтобы она переживала?

— Да, я буду переживать, — поддакнула Бланк.

— Очень умно использовать Софию, — недовольно хмыкнул Регулус.

Лично Сириус считал, что это и правда очень умно. Он давно понял, что это один из немногих действенных рычагов на Регулуса. Под предлогом «ради Софии» или «для Софии» он готов был сделать буквально что угодно.

— Соглашайся, Регси, будет весело, — улыбнулась ему София. — Поттера потерпишь. Зато Лили очень классная! И Люпин тоже! Он тебе обязательно понравится. Он очень умный и вежливый, да и вообще, такой хороший…

— Что ты его так нахваливаешь? — перебил Сириус. — Влюбилась в него?

— Конечно, — усмехнулась она, глаза закатив, — как же иначе!

— Ладно, я подумаю, — произнес, наконец, Регулус.

***

Регулус вновь лишился сна. И для чего только Сириус позвал своих друзей? Если ему так хотелось их видеть, они вполне могли встретиться у Поттеров или у Люпина. В конце концов, у Сириуса в Блэкпуле. Неужели обязательно надо было их вести в дом Софии? Неужели он сам не понимает, что чем меньше людей имеют доступ в ее дом, тем в большей она безопасности?

Но, как бы он не хотел этого признавать, а кто-то из Поттеров вряд ли способен на предательство. С другой стороны, от оборотня можно ожидать чего угодно. Люпина он совсем не знает. Конечно, в школе к нему все относились довольно положительно. Даже слизеринцы предпочитали его просто не замечать. Как и Эванс, Люпин был способен понравиться абсолютно каждому. Но он — оборотень, и нет никаких гарантий, что его волчья и животная сущность однажды не возьмет верх. Регулус никогда не видел оборотней Темного Лорда, но прекрасно знал, на что они способны. Некоторые из них отлично умели контролировать себя в полнолуния без всяких противоядий. Это были настоящие монстры, не знающие ничего о милосердии и пощаде. И позволять такому человеку приближаться к Софии было сущей глупостью.

Как бы Регулус не убеждал себя, что он беспокоится за безопасность Софии, а понимал, что ничуть не меньше его волнует то, что ему предстоит целый вечер провести вместе с предателем, маглорожденной и оборотнем — идеальная компания для наследника рода.

Он и так сегодня занимался украшением ели, словно домовой эльф, как точно заметил Сириус. Что дальше? Будет полы мыть вручную? Действительно, в последнее время он настоящее родительское разочарование. Мать бы ушам не поверила, если бы узнала.

Но, по правде, Регулус признавал, что прошедший вечер был одним из лучших за долгое время. Веселый и непринужденный. Регулус впервые не ощущал себя лишним рядом с ними. Было непривычно по-домашнему уютно и спокойно — так, как он до этого никогда в жизни не ощущал. Сириус громко подпевал рождественским магловским песням, звучащим из граммофона, попутно создавая елочные игрушки; София смеялась и улыбалась; Като устроил настоящую охоту за яркими и сверкающими елочными украшениями. Регулусу казалось, он в жизни столько не смеялся, как над комментариями Софии по поводу пения Сириуса, или над комментариями Сириуса по поводу творчества Софии по созданию елочных игрушек, или над тем, как Като пытается взобраться на самый верх ели.

И даже то, что Сириус и София без конца бросали друг на друга горящие взгляды, ничуть его не трогало и не смущало. Он и вправду от души наслаждался этим моментом. Моментом, который пропитан тем самым духом Рождества, с морозным ароматом ели, пряными запахами корицы и глинтвейна, и потрескивающими поленьями в камине. И обязательно с Като, висящим на ели, с Сириусом, запевающим рождественские песни, и со счастливой Софией, у которой Регулус в жизни не видел такой яркой улыбки.

Он будто впервые понял, что значит ощущать себя «в кругу семьи». Регулус не жаловался на собственную семью и родителей, но сейчас он испытывал нечто новое. Или же то, что давно забыл. Ведь если напрячь свою память, можно вспомнить, что еще лет десять назад, а может, чуть больше, Рождество в доме Блэков на площади Гриммо проходило примерно также. По крайней мере, Сириус точно пел песни.

Так почему же они и само Рождество не могут встретить той же компанией?

***

Поттеры прибыли первыми, хотя и с сильным опозданием. Сидя в гостиной, Регулус с раздражением слушал их громкие голоса, доносящиеся из холла, где они радовались встрече с Софией. Но стоило голосам двинуться в сторону гостиной, он вдруг занервничал.

И для чего он только согласился на это сомнительное мероприятие? Он мог бы провести вечер в семейном загородном доме. В тишине, одиночестве и с запасом фамильного виски, который он обнаружил в подвале. А вместо этого придется весь вечер терпеть недоумка Поттера и его маглорожденную супругу.

— Регулус?!

Хотя, видеть шокированное лицо Поттера было весьма забавно.

Что странно, Поттер за эти полгода сильно изменился. Он будто значительно старше стал. Может быть, на него так война повлияла или ответственная работа. Или смерть родителей. А, может быть, всего лишь какой-то брак его так изменил.

Но взъерошенные кудрявые волосы, придающие ему такой идиотский вид, никуда не делись.

Поднявшись на ноги, Регулус произнес:

— Здравствуй.

Как бы ему ни было противно, а элементарные правила приличия еще никто не отменял.

— Привет, Регулус! — звонко поздоровалась Эванс, заставив его едва заметно вздрогнуть.

Не сумев выдавить из себя и слово, Регулус ей только кивнул.

— Как такое может быть? — громко поинтересовался Поттер, не спуская с него внимательного и придирчивого взгляда. — Почему Волан-де-Морт признался в твоем убийстве?

— Очевидно потому, что считает меня мертвым, — снисходительно произнес Регулус.

— Но как? — не унимался Поттер. — Разве он не может найти тебя по Метке?

— Какой еще метке? — притворно удивившись, спросил Регулус.

— По Черной, — резко проговорил Поттер.

— По Черной Метке? — продолжая разыгрывать удивление, поинтересовался Регулус. — С чего ты взял, что она у меня есть? Я бы никогда не стал…

— Да врет он все! — вмешался Сириус, метнув ему строгий взгляд. — Избавился он от Метки.

— Ты избавился от Метки? — недоуменно спросил Поттер, делая шаг в его сторону. — Покажи!

Регулус поражался тому, что, очевидно, для всех бывших гриффиндорцев абсолютно естественно разговаривать с людьми в приказном тоне.

— Обойдешься, — ответил ему Регулус.

— Ее правда нет? — спросил Поттер у Сириуса.

— Правда, — кивнул он, — я видел.

— Надо Северусу об этом рассказать!

Регулус и хотел было ответить, что он Снейпу ничего рассказывать не будет, но запоздало сообразил, что если бы не Альфард, он и сам не смог бы избавиться от Метки, а потому решил просто проигнорировать.

— Ты все это время жил здесь, Регулус? — дружелюбно поинтересовалась Эванс, сменив тему разговора.

Взглянув на нее, он не сразу нашелся с ответом, чувствуя, будто ком в горле встал. Он всю свою жизнь только и слышал, что маглорожденные — люди второго сорта, отбросы. А сейчас Эванс, подумать только, стоит и разговаривает с ним, будто со своим приятелем. И что она только себе позволяет? Родители были бы в ужасе.

— Лили, не обращай на него внимания, — усмехнулась София, встав рядом с ним и глянув на него. — Регулус страшно стесняется, когда приходится разговаривать с красивыми девушками.

У него сердце в груди перевернулось. Вот уж чего-чего, а стеснения тут и подавно нет.

— Я не!..

— Что правда, то правда, — весело поддержал Сириус. — Он с Бланк смог заговорить только спустя два месяца.

Бросив на брата убийственный, ненавистный взгляд, Регулус опустился в кресло.

Впрочем, не ему одному было не весело. Поттер тоже стоял с нескрываемым напряжением на лице. Уж он-то явно понял, что дело совсем не в стеснении.

Ситуацию спас Като, который проспал появление гостей и только сейчас вбежал в гостиную.

— Боже мой! Это же тот самый низзл! — тонким голоском защебетала Эванс, на что Регулус, не сдерживаясь, закатил глаза.

— Сириус нам его показывал через зеркало, — сказал Поттер, протягивая к нему руки и поглаживая по шерсти.

Регулус с легким чувством ревности и недовольства наблюдал, как Поттеры играются с Като. Он-то втайне надеялся, что низзл не позволит им прикасаться к себе. Но тот уже был на руках Эванс и, кажется, чувствовал там себя вполне прекрасно.

А Регулус, присмотревшись, заметил в волосах Эванс явно древний гребень для волос. С красными кораллами и отделанный золотом он был почти незаметен в ее волосах, но Регулус без труда понимал, что это не просто безделушка, а дорогая вещь, принадлежащая старинному роду.

Кораллы были семейным камнем Флимонтов, рода со стороны матери Флимонта Поттера. И как только дружок Сириуса осмелился нацепить его на свою жену? Если это амулет, то маглорожденной он и вовсе вред может принести.

Регулус вообще не уставал удивляться Поттеру. Как и он сам, так и многие его сверстники были уверены, что увлечение Поттера маглорожденной — дело временное. В конце концов, какими бы маглолюбцами ни были Поттеры, а они всегда выбирали себе в пару равных себе и по статусу, и по происхождению. И потому этот брак поверг всех в настоящий шок — вот и еще один род, который можно считать вымершим.

Размышляя и глядя на отблески света в кораллах, Регулус подумал, что у Поттера наверняка имеются десятки старинных амулетов и реликвий. Где он их хранит? Возможно, дома. Но, что еще более вероятно, в Гринготтсе. Что, если Сириус прав, и у Поттера в банковской ячейке лежит один из крестражей Темного Лорда? Ведь Поттер может даже не подозревать об этом. Крестраж мог там оказаться до его рождения.

Альфард Блэк говорил в дневниках, что местоположение крестража будет также играть важную роль для Темного Лорда. Он предполагал, что это будет памятное место для него, наподобие Хогвартса. Но также это может быть и Гринготтс. Это величественное здание — первое, что видит человек, входящий на Косой переулок. Банк окутан древней и мощной магией. И на нищего сироту Реддла он не мог не произвести впечатление. К тому же, Гринготтс испокон веков считался самым надежным местом для тех, кто хочет что-либо спрятать.

И чем больше Регулус думал об этом, тем больше убеждался, что один из сейфов древнего банка хранит в себе крестраж.

Он вдруг испытал жгучее желание прямо сейчас взять Поттера и отправиться с ним в банк. Для начала хотя бы его сейф проверить. Потому что доступ к другим у него вряд ли когда-либо появится.

А может быть, ему стоит немного притормозить. Пока все умилялись над Като и делились последними новостями, Регулус треть бутылки осушил. Огневиски из фамильных запасов, которое он заблаговременно принес, заходило удивительно мягко и приятно. А вот желание совершать подвиги росло удивительно быстро.

Но его мысли прервал хлопок входной двери и еще один появившийся гость в дверях.

— О, Регулус!.. — удивленно воскликнул Люпин и на секунду замолчал. — Рад, что ты… живой, — искренне улыбнулся он.

— Я тоже, — сдержанно ответил Регулус.

Като, до этого момента лежащий на диване между Поттерами, вдруг соскочил на пол и грозно зашипел, прижимая уши к голове. Шерсть встала дыбом, длинный львиный хвост с силой бил из стороны в сторону.

— Еще одно животное, которое меня ненавидит, — поморщившись, произнес Люпин.

— Он тебя не ненавидит, — поправил его Регулус, поднявшись и взяв Като на руки. — Он тебя боится. Только и всего.

Не став добавлять, что Люпина боится любое нормальное живое существо, он сел обратно в кресло, опустив Като себе на колени.

Наверное, он даже не расстроится, если весь вечер просидит на кресле вместе с Като, потягивая огневиски и создавая видимость присутствия.

Регулус, конечно, понимал, что вчера брат всего лишь пошутил неудачно, но быть заменой Снейпа ему совсем не хотелось. И потому большую часть вечера он молчал, изредка вставляя комментарии и налегая на выпивку.

Хотя, через силу, но он признавал сам себе, что временами было весело. Друзья Сириуса играли в какие-то идиотские игры, громко смеялись и строили планы на окончание войны. И постоянно пытались и Регулуса втянуть во всё это.

Еще они ходили пускать фейерверк, который принес с собой Поттер. На это зрелище смотреть даже Като отправился. Правда, все это время он прижимался к Регулусу, сидя на его руках и прячась под его теплой мантией, не спуская янтарных глаз с рядом стоящего Люпина, абсолютно не замечая взрывающиеся снаряды. Очевидно, оборотень по соседству тревожил его куда сильнее.

На улице был сильный снегопад при относительно теплой погоде. Самая настоящая рождественская погода, которую в Лондоне не так-то часто можно застать. Поттер и Сириус с Софией пытались уговорить всех сходить на центральную площадь, где сейчас проходят массовые магловские гуляния. Но Эванс, Люпин и Регулус были категорически против. Все — по разным причинам, но единодушно отговорили первых трех выходить за периметр дома.

Вернувшись в теплую и уютную гостиную с мороза Регулусу стало совсем хорошо.

Он будто издалека слышал веселые голоса и видел радостные лица друзей Сириуса, которые размывались яркими пятнами. И почему они все время такие счастливые?

Взять, например, Эванс. Она все время улыбается. И все время такая добрая, аж тошно. И почему даже к Регулусу она так добра? Он ведь не сделал ей ничего хорошего.

Регулус невольно задержал на ней взгляд.

У Эванс настолько яркие глаза, что он отмечает, что никогда раньше таких не видел. Действительно — изумрудные. Как ослепительная вспышка смертельных чар. И при этом огненно-рыжие волосы, почти бордовые. Они так красиво контрастируют с ее глазами и бледной кожей с едва заметными веснушками, что оторваться невозможно.

Присмотревшись, Регулус замечает, что редкие веснушки с ее лица переходят на длинную шею и выделяющиеся ключицы. Их становится все меньше, но можно увидеть, что бледные точки уходят вглубь декольте.

Эванс над чем-то смеется, и ее чуть приоткрытая грудь приподнимается в вырезе платья, отчего у Регулуса мгновенно пересыхает во рту. А платье у нее насыщенного зеленого цвета необычного кроя, вроде и в рамках приличия, и в то же время демонстрирующее все достоинства.

Да, у Поттера определенно недурной вкус. У Эванс классический образ ведьмы из старых сказок. Рыжеволосая и зеленоглазая, с чарующей красотой и завораживающим смехом. Даже странно, что она родилась у маглов.

Регулус запоздало напоминает себе, что так таращиться попросту неприлично. Он переводит взгляд и натыкается на Софию, которая, явно заметив его внимание к Эванс, растягивает губы в ехидной улыбочке.

— Мерлин, — прошептал Регулус, почти не разжимая губ, и снова отводит взгляд, сталкиваясь с суровым взором Сириуса, который, похоже, уловил его взгляд на Софию.

Ему что, на других девушек уже и посмотреть нельзя?!

Но все внимание, к счастью, отвлекает на себя Поттер.

— Кстати, Бродяга, вы попробовали Оборотное?

— Ах, да, — скривился Сириус, отвлекаясь на друга, — ничего интересного.

— Ты что, рассказал всем?! — возмутилась София, посмотрев на Сириуса.

Регулус тоже перевел на них заинтересованный взгляд, не понимая, о чем речь.

— Северус им все растрепал! — начал оправдываться Сириус. — Я даже опомниться не успел!

— Поверь, мы не хотели об этом знать, — произнес Люпин. — Мы узнали об этом против своей воли.

— Почему это? — удивился Поттер. — А я хотел. А что конкретно не понравилось? — спросил он у Сириуса.

— Ну… если ты готов к тому, что внутри тебя окажется член, то можете попробовать, — коротко ответил ему Сириус.

Поттер многозначительно поморщился, а до Регулуса, наконец, дошла вся суть.

— Вы что, пили Оборотное с волосами друг друга? — ошарашено спросил Регулус, посмотрев на Софию, которая метала гневные взгляды на Сириуса.

— Да, а теперь мы почему-то обсуждаем это со всеми, — недовольно произнесла она.

Регулус даже не знал, что испытывает в этот момент. Это было ужасно странно и определенно нездорово. С другой стороны… он не мог с уверенностью сказать, что отказался бы от подобного эксперимента.

Либо же он слишком много выпил.

Впрочем, он и правда был готов на любой эксперимент с участием Софии.

— Я же тебе говорила, — произнесла Эванс, глянув на Поттера, — ничего хорошего в этом нет.

— А вы тоже хотели попробовать? — у Сириуса на губах растянулась плотоядная улыбка. — У нас почти целый котел остался, можем отдать.

— Нет уж, спасибо, — ответила Эванс.

— Хотя… — задумчиво протянул Поттер, — сама идея — оказаться в теле Лили, выглядит очень заманчивой.

— Да, но это обман, — произнес Сириус, — идея кажется заманчивой ровно до того момента, пока тебя не начинает лапать какой-то мужик.

— Ну так может вам выпить Оборотное с нашими волосами, — сказала София, посмотрев на Сириуса и Поттера, — да друг с другом попробовать?

— О, на это я бы взглянул, — улыбнулся Регулус.

У него сердце остановилось на одну долгую секунду, когда все устремили на него вопросительные, а кто и недовольные, взгляды. Он что, это вслух сказал? Ему однозначно стоит завязывать с выпивкой.

Гнетущую тишину разрезал звонкий смех Эванс.

— Я бы тоже на это посмотрела! — хихикая, произнесла она.

Все мгновенно расслабились и отвернулись от него, а Регулус спокойно выдохнул.

— Кстати! — взбудоражено воскликнул Сириус от переизбытка чувств вскочив на ноги. — У меня появилась великолепная идея куда деть целый котел Оборотного!

— Что-то славное? — спросил Поттер, у которого взгляд мгновенно вспыхнул интересом.

— О, да, — произнес Сириус голосом, полным предвкушения.

— И куда? — с опаской спросил Люпин.

— Сев сказал, что Волан-де-Морт снова Бланк ищет, слежку везде выставил, упырь, — торопливо проговорил Сириус. — Так почему бы ему не дать то, что он хочет?

— Ты с ума сошел, Сириус? — строгим, учительским тоном поинтересовалась Эванс.

— Уже очень давно, — кивнула ей София.

— Я не говорю о том, чтобы прийти к самому Волан-де-Морту, — перебил их Сириус. — Но появиться, например, в Лютном, когда там будет особенно много пожирательской мрази…

— Мне это не нравится, — мотнула головой София.

— А по-моему, идея отличная, — произнес Регулус, вновь приковав все внимание к себе. — Можно еще их запутать, в одно время кто-то появится в Лютном, кто-то у поместья Лестрейнджей…

— Точно! Гениально! — радостно выкрикнул Сириус.

— И в чем смысл? — аккуратно поинтересовался Люпин.

— Это весело! — поддержал их Поттер. — Развлечемся. Я с вами!

— Только представь эту змеиную морду, — произнес Сириус, глядя на Люпина, — когда ему скажут, что видели Софи сразу в нескольких местах. И никто не смог ее поймать. Он будет в бешенстве, — добавил он, растягивая губы в ненормальной улыбке.

Как ни странно, а Регулус тоже ощущал непривычный и такой нездоровый восторг от этой идеи. Его захватывала мысль привести Темного Лорда в бешенство, но еще больше его заставляла приятно волноваться мысль, что он сможет увидеть Беллатрису и закончить начатое. Она не удержится и выйдет к нему, если увидит перед собой Софию. А только ради этого он и предложил такой вариант.

— Привести в бешенство Волан-де-Морта? Так себе аргумент, Сириус, — скептически заметил Люпин. — И явно не стоит того, чтобы так рисковать. Кого-то из вас могут поймать.

— Вот-вот, — поддержала Эванс. — Это слишком опасно.

Какие же две невыносимые зануды.

Регулус не переставал поражаться, как брат их терпит. И как Сириусу и Поттеру удавалось устраивать беспредел в школе на протяжении семи лет под взором Люпина и Эванс.

— Полностью согласен с Регулусом, — закивал головой Поттер. — Ваше занудство, порой, не знает границ.

Неужели Регулус опять произнес это вслух? И почему Поттер с ним соглашается?

И почему Сириус смотрит на него таким безобразно довольным взглядом?

***

Все уже давно разошлись, только они продолжали сидеть в гостиной. София перебирала струны на своей укулеле, сидя на ковре возле камина, Сириус лениво махал палочкой, уничтожая остатки еды, пустые бутылки и наводя хотя бы видимость порядка. Като тщательно обнюхивал место, где до этого сидел Люпин, а Регулус бессмысленным взглядом смотрел в огонь.

— Вот видишь, Рег, ты отлично вписался в компанию, — произнес Сириус, закончив с уборкой и упав на ковер возле ног Софии.

— Для меня это не комплимент, — ответил он, оторвав взгляд от огня и посмотрев на брата.

— Ты, кстати, занудствуешь ничуть не меньше Лили и Рема, — усмехнулся Сириус.

Регулус на это ничего не ответил. Уж у него однозначно не может быть ничего общего с маглорожденной и оборотнем.

— Все старосты такие, — улыбнулась София. — Видимо, без этого качества значок не получить.

Регулус бросил на нее обиженный взгляд.

— Это не занудство, — строго произнес он. — Это благоразумие, дальновидность и способность…

— Ты его понимаешь? — перебил Сириус, посмотрев на Софию. — Он что-то говорит на языке зануд, я и слова разобрать не могу.

София безуспешно пыталась скрыть широкую улыбку, подняв на него горящий весельем взгляд. Регулус ее словно открытую книгу читал, либо же она даже не пыталась скрывать свои мысли. Но он отчетливо видел, как у нее в мыслях вертится желание съехидничать по поводу того, как он таращился на Эванс полвечера.

Регулус всем богам молился, лишь бы София не говорила об этом при Сириусе. Он от этого позора до конца жизни не отмоется.

И почему ее это так забавляет? Или она счастлива, потому что он больше на нее так не смотрит? Но ведь он смотрит. Только тогда, когда она этого не замечает. И будь у него возможность, он бы вообще больше ни на кого не смотрел.

— Вы как хотите, а я пойду спать, — произнес Регулус, поднимаясь и направляясь на выход.

— Рег, признай, что вечер прошел весело! — крикнул ему вдогонку Сириус.

— Вечер прошел весело, — согласился он, остановившись в дверях. — А еще я рад, что этот вечер закончился и больше не повторится.

— Не повторится? — притворно изумился Сириус. Он растянул губы в улыбке и добавил: — Рег, праздник по случаю Нового Года уже через несколько дней.


End file.
